Decisions Part 3 Destiny or Choice Is there a difference
by Jules Cesar
Summary: The Singing Mountain Clan has tricked the Nightsisters into believing Krillgan is dead. Now he has to leave Dathomir even though he has just become engaged. The Clan Mother has told him not to return until he can prove to her that he can properly support her daughter in his new life. Not easy with a bounty on your head. Recommend reading Part 1 and Part 2. Both are rated Mature.
1. Chapter 1

©2016

As soon as the ramp started rising, the ship's computer started telling all crew to get to their stations, and all passengers to the crew's lounge. Rasha had to drag Krillgan to the crew's lounge. Help him out of his backpack, and buckling him into a chair. After the computer gave the all clear, Rasha quickly unbuckled herself. Then she went up to Krillgan's chair, but instead of helping him to unbuckle himself, she put her foot on his buckle, and asked him. "Who are you, and what have you done with my Krillgan?"

Krillgan's face went dark, and she could still see tear streaks on his face. He looked down at her foot on his buckle, then he looked at her. "If you prefer? I will just sit here."

Rasha sighed, and took her foot of his buckle. She bent down to undo it. "I prefer to have my Krillgan back."

She told him that both crew cabins, on the first officer's side of the ship are open. He can take his pick.

Krillgan chose the cabin that his father had bunked in, on their trip to Dathomir. He threw his backpack on the top bunk, and sat on the bottom bunk, staring at the floor. Rasha asked him if he would like something to eat, she was going to prepare herself something. Krillgan told her he was fine. Rasha asked him, if he has had anything to eat yet today? He told her he could not remember. So she went and prepared two meals, with two teas, and took them to Krillgan's cabin. She sat down on the lower bunk, beside him, and handed him a tray. He might not have felt hungry, but his stomach started growling as soon as he smelt food. They ate together in silence. With Rasha looking at Krillgan from time to time.

When they both finished, Krillgan sheepishly asked her if he could have another. Rasha took their food trays back, and prepared Krillgan another meal. This time when she sat down beside him. She told him that Diennu told her the he and Ludia, are now engaged.

Krillgan stopped eating and looked at her. It looked like he might start crying again. She asked him how long they have been engaged for? He told her one month. Then tried passing the partially eaten meal back to her. She pushed it back, and told him he has to finish it. Then she asked him why he decided to ask her to marry him? First he started picking at the food in front of him. Then he told her about their trip to the settlements, and the other clans. He tried skipping over the details, but she wouldn't let him. She did take the food tray from him when he finished. He spent all afternoon telling her about it. She could tell he was very uncomfortable telling her about using Ludia as a decoy, by making out with her, while poor Diennu stole the seeds from the plant, and the soil sample. She showed him he wasn't happy with what he was doing. Rasha wanted to laugh when she heard what she did, but hid her emotions, because Krillgan, was looking at her. He told her about the trip back to the Singing Mountain Clan, while running beside the cart, he thought about all the young married couples he saw. Many of them were even younger than she is, and that one couple from the settlement, already had a baby, and named it Andriel, after mother. He knew it was wrong form him to deny Diennu or Ludia from having the opportunity to have their own family. He had to choose who he was going to marry, so whoever, was not chosen was free to find someone, to go start their own family with.

"Is it true, that you even thought about marrying me?"

"Yes I thought about you, because you are one of the women that I love, and I knew that you love me."

Rasha looked at the floor and asked, "Why didn't you choose me?"

Krillgan looked at the floor himself. He told her that she was the hardest one to look at. He really loves her, but knows very little about her, besides that she lives on this ship. He didn't even know if she was still a virgin. It wasn't as important to him, as it was to his parents' traditions. Rasha turned red, and told him that she was still a virgin, and asked him about his parents' traditions. Krillgan told her about father starting to teach him his traditions when he reached puberty, but did not mention why he started. He also told her about Ludia and Diennu becoming interested in learning about the traditions, so mother agreed to teach them. Rasha knew that Father Chitrah was father, and Mother Andriel was mother, because that was what she called them, when she was on Kindell's world. He told her why the traditions were important, in setting the ground rules for young people to help them establish healthy relationships, and set the groundwork for marriage. Going so far as giving details on how the newly married couple should conduct the first part of their wedding night together.

Rasha asked him, if he could teach her some of his traditions? Krillgan was embarrassed, and told her that the traditions are different for young men, than they are for young women. He did not know if he could tell her about the stuff dealing with sex and stuff. Rasha was a little red faced herself and told Krillgan that he did not have to. Then she asked him, if that was why he dismissed her as a potential wife? Krillgan told her no. If he had decided to marry her, he was sure that mother would have given her a crammed course on the traditions before they were married. The biggest hurdle for him was her father. No one on Kindell's world knew what her father thought about him, and if he would have agreed to let her marry him.

He knew that Ludia's mother, Amblin-Elu, really wanted him to marry her. Diennu's mother, Butashe, also wanted him to marry her daughter. Father Chitrah had even tried to talk with her father about this, the last time they had come to Kindell's world. But it wasn't something he wanted to talk about. So in the end, that was why he stopped considering her, and only focused on the two candidates that were closest to him. Rasha's eyes were all watery. She kissed him on the cheek, and thanked him for considering her, and being open with her.

She took the food tray, and told him that she needs to be alone for a while, to think about what he just told her.

Krillgan did not know how long he sat on the bunk for. Since he had no way of telling time. He was used to looking at the position of the sun and the stars, neither of which he could see from inside the ship, and he did not have his father's computer to tell him. He heard a knock on his cabin's door, and was surprised that it was Rasha, with a late dinner for both of them. He knew it was late because she said so. He asked her, if she had anyone else in her life, besides her friends on Kindell's world? She told him, that the only other people in her life are the people here on the ship. They don't stay long on any other planet. So she has not had the opportunity to make friends with anyone else. When she does go out on another world, it is either her father or Grimm who is always with her, and most of the people her age that she sees, seem to be intimidated by them. Even though next to him, Grimm is the nicest guy she knows.

Then she asked Krillgan, why he choose Ludia over Diennu? Krillgan reminded her about having to go to that one settlement with only Ludia to help him. How comfortable they were working together, even though they had never trained for this together, like he did with mother. After they killed the wounded Kamurith, and her brood. He was so taken in by how strong and how weak she was at the same time. He wanted to do more than put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. He wanted to take her in his arms and hug her and kiss here right there. He had never felt so drawn to her as he did right then. He had never experienced that with Diennu. Like he told Diennu, it seemed like for the rest of the trip, he and Diennu were being pushed apart, while he and Ludia were being pushed together. Even mother noticed, when he walked around the villages in the Great Canyon Clan, holding Ludia's hand. Rasha thanked him again for being open with her.

She told him that it was getting quite late. So she was going to bed, and that she would see him in the morning. Krillgan helped her carry the food trays back to the ship's galley, helping her put them away properly. (He wasn't sure he would have remembered on his own.) He went and used the crew's bathroom. When he was finished. He washed his face really well, to get rid of his tear stains.

Krillgan did not sleep very well at all. He kept having those dreams where he was hurting that lady. He did not know who she was, and it all seemed very real. He tossed and turned all night. When he finally decided to get up, he felt all filthy inside. Krillgan was used to waking up, and finding a basin of ice cold water in the house, that father had brought back from the water wheel's pool. It was a very invigorating way to start your day by washing up with that. Father always put a pot of water on to boil, so that he can warm the water up with it, for when mother woke up. Krillgan decided that a cold shower might be the best way to start this day. He walks into the crew's washroom, and noticed that one of the shower stalls is occupied, and says good morning. Elibet Vreemen is in that stall. When she takes a peek to see who is there. She sees that it is Krillgan, and he is undressing. She lets out a scream that freezes Krillgan, and sends a chill down his spine. He asks her what is wrong. She tells him that he is what is wrong. Krillgan is puzzled, and asks, if this is the crew's washroom? She tells him that it is, but he is not a crew member. Then she asks him if he often enters rooms where there are naked women inside. He was not sure how to answer that. So he said "Yes". She screams again and tells him to get out. He gets out, and ends up sitting on the deck, next to the washroom's door. Kran rushes in to the washroom to find out why his wife was screaming. Then he rushes out and starts yelling at Krillgan. Krillgan tries to tell him that he didn't know he wasn't supposed to use the crew's washroom. He is bunking in a crew cabin, and thought that he was supposed to use the crew's washroom, because he has nowhere else to go. Kran would not listen, and went to find the Captain to complain about him.

Grimm came by, and saw how dejected Krillgan looked. He touched him on his shoulder. When Krillgan looked up at him, he saw that the young man was very upset. He told him that he could use his washroom, and offered him a hand up. He led him to his engineer's quarters, and told him that his doors are always unlocked. He can come in, and use it whenever he wants to. Krillgan thanked him, and said that he did not know that he wasn't supposed to use the crew's washroom. Grimm told him it was all right. "Apparently no one else knew that either."

When Rasha got up, she heard about what happened. She wondered why her father had not told Krillgan, where he could and could not go. She went and knocked on Krillgan's cabin's door. She opened the door, when he said that the door was open. He was sitting on his bunk, like he had done yesterday. He still looked depressed, but could tell he was glad it was her, and not someone else. She asked him if he had eaten yet. He told her that he wasn't hungry. So she went and prepared breakfast for both of them, and brought it to his cabin. While they were eating, she apologised that the crew was not giving him a proper welcome. Krillgan told her, that like she said yesterday, Grimm is real nice.

Rasha was happy that at least someone was being nice to him. After breakfast, Rasha asked Krillgan to show her what has changed since he was last on the ship. She wanted to imagine what the ship looked like when he was first on it. They went out to the crews' lounge. Krillgan told her that the double sink was installed so that mother and father could do their laundry. She told him that the crew still uses it, from time to time. Krillgan pointed out that there used to be a lot more wires in the corridor just outside the cabin where he is now staying. Now there is only one. Rasha asked him how many were in her room. Krillgan thought for a moment, than told her there were only two. Mother would hang her undergarments there to dry. She did not want to hang them were everyone could see them. Rasha told him that there are still two. Her mother did the same thing, and now she was doing it. Krillgan than went with her to Cargo Bay 2, on the captain's side of the ship. He was surprised to see the crates of cargo spread out, and not stacked up, like the old crew used to do. He told Rasha where mother had her sewing machine, and where father had his sewing machine, and all his cobbler equipment. He activated the lights that had been installed for them. He was surprised that they were still there. He told her about the practise bag that had been in the one corner, so that they could practise their punching and kicking. The floor had also been covered in mats so that they could practise their martial arts. Rasha told him that the mats are now piled against the far wall of the cargo bay, behind some crates, and took him all the way in, to show him. Then she had an idea. She asked Krillgan if he could move the crates around so that they could put the mats back down. Then he could teach her the martial arts. She remembered how much Krillgan, Ludia, and Diennu, enjoyed practising the martial arts together. She was only allowed to watch, because she was only there for a short time. They were also afraid that one of them might forget, and use the force against her. Krillgan really wanted to. He had nothing else to do, and he was sure that she would be a good student. His only concern was that he had no clothes that were suitable for a good workout. She asked him to describe what he needed. He told her that the clothes needed to be loose, or baggy. Rasha told him that Grimm's clothes would be loose on him. She was sure that he would have some old clothes that he would let him use.

They went to Grimm. When Rasha told him that she would like Krillgan to start training her in the martial arts. He agreed to help them. He also gave Krillgan a pencil and paper to record where every crate is that they move. Because Kran will probably have a heart attack, when he finds out that they moved his crates. But if everything is recorded where it can be found, he has no grounds, to go and complain to the Captain. It was only Captain Chrashan and Rasha, who knew that Krillgan was a force user. The rest of the crew had heard Rasha's adventure stories, every time they came to Kindell's world. Because she said that the children that she was playing with were training to be Sisters. They thought that Ludia, and Diennu, were the force users, and Krillgan, like Rasha, was being empowered by them, so he could play with them. Grimm thought that the only crates they could move, were the ones that they could lift together. Which should be a workout in itself. Both of them went to change, than met back at Cargo Bay 2. Krillgan decided that they only need the back half of the cargo bay for their training. Since it was better lit back there. He carefully recorded all the markings he found on each crate, because he did not know what any of them where. Then he started stacking the crates. He chose to stack the crates together that had similar markings. While he was stacking them. Rasha returned, and started laying out the mats. They ended placing the extra mats against the bulkheads and crates, as an extra layer of safety. They would have classes twice a day. Then Rasha would watch Krillgan practise the more advanced moves, father taught him. Rasha was a good student, and was advancing quite rapidly. Rasha could also see, that the classes and practice, were helping to lift Krillgan out of his depression. She knew he wasn't sleeping well. Because he was always sad every morning, but once they started training, he would return to his old self.

Kran did throw a fit, the first time he walked into Cargo Bay 2, after they started training. He noticed that they kept going in there. He thought that Krillgan was taking advantage of the Captain's daughter, and wanted to catch them in the act, so that he could embarrass Rasha, and then go and tell the Captain. He flipped out when he saw the crates. He calmed down when Krillgan showed him that he recorded where everyone was, and would have no trouble retrieving them when he wanted them. Kran could never figure out how Krillgan could move the crates around without porter droids. But at every stop, when he told Krillgan which crates he needed. Krillgan always had them ready for him. He was also satisfied that there was no hanky-panky going on. After watching one class, and seeing Rasha do moves that he could not do. He knew those moves took practise.

The special dinners that Rasha had with her father, went from being once a cycle after her mother's death. To once every half month a number of years later, to now, when they get together, once a month. Rasha has always enjoyed this special time she shared with her father, and could not understand why they could not get together more often. She did not know that part of the reason, was that she was starting to look more and more like her mother, and her father had never fully come to grips with her death, as she has. This dinner was even worse, no one has yet to say anything. They could both feel the tension in the air.

Finally Captain Chrashan spoke. "Elibet said, that Krillgan said, that he was used to entering rooms where there are naked women."

"Why didn't you tell Krillgan, that he wasn't allowed to use the crews' washroom?"

"Why didn't you?"

"How was I supposed to know? I'm not the captain, and you did assign him to one of the crews' cabins."

Her father did not answer.

"Why haven't you asked Krillgan to pilot the Phoenix? His pilot rating is higher than anyone else's, on this ship!"

Captain Chrashan was surprised. He stopped eating, and asked his daughter to show him. They both got up and went to the bridge. Grimm was the duty officer, and sitting at the captain's console. Rasha slipped into the pilot's seat which was empty since the ship was on autopilot. She activated the console, only so that she could interact with the computer from there, to access the functions that could only be activated from there, or the captain's console. Rasha asked the computer to display the list of all active authorised pilots. The computer activated a heads up display projecting the list in alphabetical order. Right under Kran's name, Rasha pointed out Krillgan's name. Sure enough, he was rated higher in piloting skills than anyone else.

Captain Chrashan asked the computer to remove Krillgan's name from the list. He was surprised when the computer asked him under whose authority, was Krillgan's name to be removed from this list? He told the computer to remove the name under his authority as ship's Captain. The computer informed him that the captain does not have the authority to remove names from this list. They are only allowed to add them. Captain Chrashan asked who has the authority to remove names from this list. The computer replied that only the builders can remove names, or they are removed when the computer knows that they are deceased or retired. The Captain told the computer that Krillgan was retired. The computer did not respond right away. When it did, it informed the Captain that Krillgan has informed it, that he is not retired. It then asked the Captain, why he would lie to his ship's computer? The Captain did not answer, instead he asked the computer, if it still maintained a list of all previous pilots? The computer told him that it did. So he asked it to display Dreshelle Warman's rating next to Krillgan's. He was surprised to see that Krillgan had a higher rating. He asked the computer, if anyone has a higher rating than Krillgan? The computer told him there was only one. Then displayed Captain Richard Solo's rating along with his wife's and Krillgan's. He then asked the computer, who assigns the ratings? The computer told him, that it assigns the ratings based on the pilots handling of the ship. The pilot is re-evaluated every time they pilot the ship. It told the Captain, that statistically, Krillgan's rating should drop the next time he handles the ship, since he has not piloted the ship for so long. Just like his rating slipped below that of his daughter, based on the last time he piloted the ship. The Captain swore under his breath, and left the bridge, with his daughter right behind him.

Back in his cabin he sat down and started pecking at what was left of his dinner. When Rasha sat down, she asked him if he would now let Krillgan pilot the ship. In an angry voice he said "No!" Then he forced himself to calm down, and told Rasha that Krillgan was a passenger, not a crew member, and that there would be no more discussion about it. They both sat there pecking at what was left of their dinner. Finally Rasha asked her father, if they have any traditions? Her father stopped pecking at his food and looked at her. "No. Why do you ask?" Rasha told him that Krillgan told her, that father had started teaching him his traditions, since he started turning into a young man. (She was too embarrassed to say puberty.) Mother has also been teaching Ludia, and Diennu her traditions. Father and mother has told them that it is important for them to learn the traditions before they get married. Captain Chrashan stood up. Rasha could not tell if he was angry or scared. "I forbid you to talk to that boy again. He is filling your head with stuff you don't need to hear. Someday he is going to hurt you."

Rasha stood up. Was she ever angry with her father! "I'm not a little girl anymore. If you won't tell me the things I need to know, to grow up, and have healthy relationships, then who can I talk to? You don't have to worry about Krillgan teaching me his traditions. He has already told me that the traditions that he has learnt, is different than what is taught to young ladies. At least he has always been honest and kind to me. He has always shown me he cares about me. You just put up with me, because I'm your daughter."

Rasha ran out of the Captain's cabin crying. She ran past her cabin to Krillgan's cabin. She knocked on the door, then opened it before Krillgan could respond. Krillgan stood up right away, as soon as Rasha stepped into his cabin. She put her arms around him, and stood crying on his chest. Krillgan slowly put his arms around her to comfort her.

The first thing that came into his mind, when Rasha put her arms around him, was "Be careful Rasha. I'm a monster."

When Rasha started calming down, she started to tell him, that she thinks her father hates him, and is afraid of him. She also told him that her father refuses to accept that she is growing up. If Elibet had not noticed that she was bleeding when she had her first moon cycle. Then no one would have taught her anything about that. They sat down on Krillgan's bunk together. He certainly did not know what to do. He had no intention of coming between Rasha, and her father. But that is exactly where he is right now. All he knew, is that Rasha is his friend. He was going to help his friend no matter what. Even if he has to stand between her and her father. When Krillgan started getting tired, he told Rasha that it would not look right if she spent the night with him.

"The crew do not know that I'm engaged to be married, and they might think that I'm taking advantage of you. Your father will also have a fit."

Rasha did want him to take advantage of her, but she knew that he was too nice of a friend to do that. She did not want to go sleep in her cabin. She would be too close to her father. So she went back to her cabin, and changed into her workout outfit. Grabbed a pillow and a blanket. Then went to Cargo Bay 2, and fell asleep on the mats. The next morning, Captain Chrashan threw open the door to Krillgan's cabin, and demanded to know where Rasha was. He had expected to find Rasha in bed with him, when he noticed that she had not been in her cabin all night.

Krillgan asked him if he checked the crew cabin in the tail of the ship. The farthest cabin from his cabin. He said he didn't, and started turning away. Then he turned back, and told Krillgan not to talk to his daughter.

Krillgan told him that what he is asking is impossible. The ship is not very big, so they are going to run into one another. Not only that, but they are very good friends. Right now she needs a friend, because somehow she lost her father.

Captain Chrashan told him that as ship's Captain, he orders him to stay away from his daughter. Krillgan got up from his bunk, and stood toe to toe with him. "You have made it very clear, from the moment I stepped onto this ship. That you do not want me to be part of your crew. So you are not my Captain, and cannot order me around. You and your ship have been hired to perform a service. If you feel that you are no longer capable of performing this service. Then turn this ship around, and take me back to Kindell's world."

The Captain left Krillgan, and went back to his cabin. He knew that he could not take Krillgan back to Kindell's world. If he did, the Clan Mother would demand that he return all of the kegs they gave him. Of all the freight he handles, the kegs are the most lucrative. If he took Krillgan back, he doubted that they would ever deal with him again. Not only that, but he was pretty sure that Rasha would leave the ship, and he would never be able to see her again. If Krillgan had been an ordinary passenger, the Captain with Kran's help, would not have hesitated to throw him off the ship at the next planet they stopped at.

Krillgan was able to convince Rasha to go back to sleeping in her cabin.

When they stopped at the planet where Captain Chrashan had the ales and wine transferred from the kegs to bottles. The Captain took Krillgan to meet with another of Captain Richard's contacts. This contact was able to make up some plausible id for Krillgan. Krillgan gave Djo as his surname, the surname of the Clan Mother, and Ludia. He also had the contact list Shili as his birth planet. Even though he had never been there. He and father had discussed this. If he gave the Togruta home world as his birth planet, then PD Officers (Planetary Defence Officers) would be less inclined to give him a hard time, because of the Togrutas reputation of being good fighters. Now if Krillgan had given Mirranna as his surname. Which was on his birth certificate. Captain Chrashan would have found out about the bounty that was on his head, and the next stop for the Phoenix would have been Mandalore, where the Captain would have tried to collect on the bounty, and left the responsibility of getting Krillgan off his ship, up to the Mandalorians.

Captain Chrashan was supposed to pay for Krillgan's new id, as per his agreement with the Clan Mother. But when he saw how many credits Krillgan had, when he opened an account at the spaceport, under his father's instructions, he made him pay for his own id.

Chitrah had told Krillgan to open an account in Republic space. Then the banking syndicate was not obligated to inform the Sith Empire of any transactions on the account that took place in Sith Space. The banking syndicate often had a good laugh on how many Senior Officials, and even Sith Lords, took advantage of the cold war to sneak into Republic Space to open personal accounts in their name, so that the Sith Empire would not be aware of them. The Empire only learnt of them when someone foolishly performed an account to account transfer.

Before leaving with the Captain, to go visit the forger, Krillgan had asked Rasha to go to the market, and buy him some fresh fruits and vegetables, and handed her some credits. Rasha had never purchased anything in her life before. So when Grimm took her to the market, he made an initial purchase, so that Rasha could watch him, and learn how to argue over the price.

When Grimm returned to the ship, he shared what he purchased, with the Zabrack couple. It was only after a few days of snacking on fruits and vegetables, that Kran and Elibet, realised that their bodies needed this extra nourishment. The cheap meals the Captain was buying for the ship, was not good enough to supply all of their dietary needs. So each time Grimm escorted Rasha to a market, they gave him some credits to buy fruits and vegetables for them as well. Grimm would return to the ship with a bag as big as Rasha's.

Despite Krillgan's rocky introduction to the Zabrack couple, Elibet and Kran Vreemen. They soon realised that Krillgan was not the uncontrollable offspring that his guardians, Chitrah and Andriel, wanted to be rid of. As their Captain had implied to them. Since they only knew Chitrah and his son Erin, who would work regularly with Grimm, whenever they landed on Kindell's world. They found that Krillgan held to the same morals and ethics as his guardian. Which was in stark contrast to the statement he made to Elibet in the crews' washroom, that he often went into rooms where there were naked woman. They found Krillgan to be a good influence on Rasha, despite her father's objections. Kran appreciated the work ethic with which he trained Rasha in the martial arts. Both he and Elibet lamented that they got off on the wrong foot to Grimm, or they may have been able to take part in the training. Kran tried to keep as much of the new freight they picked up in their travels in Cargo Bay 1, so Krillgan would not have to stack it in Cargo Bay 2. Rasha was thrilled to see the crew warming up to Krillgan. So there were no further incidents, as they traveled through Mandalorian Space, and into Sith Space. On their way to their final destination, Ilos, in Hutt Space.

Because of the renewed fighting between the Republic, and the Sith Empire, many refugees were pouring into Hutt Space, looking for a safe haven from the fighting. Captain Chrashan had convinced the Clan Mother, that this would be the best place for Krillgan, and his forged documents. He should blend in with all the other refugees. He was probably hoping that he would be enslaved by the Hutts as many of the refugees were, and would be out of his daughter's life for ever. That way she can live a nice quiet life with him, until he has accumulated enough credits to retire like Captain Richard, and have no more thoughts about boys, or wanting to marry. In the end she will come to realise that he only had her best interest at heart.

What the crew did not realise, was that their Captain was no longer the stare death in the face and laugh type of guy. When his wife, Dreshelle, was killed. He developed the fear of dying in the vacuum of space, like she did. Literally having your life sucked out of you. So he had started skimming off of the profits, the ship generated. With the crew none the wiser. So that he could retire sooner, rather than later, and take his daughter with him. Space travel was no longer the adventure he dreamed about, when he was a child.

Krillgan had been doing two things on the trip that he thought were important. His father had warned him that most people either don't like, or are afraid of force users. So he tried very hard not to let Grimm, or Kran, or Elibet, know he was using the force. When Kran would ask him to help move some crates around, he only picked up what Kran picked up. So Kran could not figure out how strong he was. The only one he would let see him using the force, was Rasha, when he moved the crates around Cargo Bay 2. The other thing he did was to get Rasha to describe in detail, every trip she made to a market. Rasha at first thought that he was checking up on her. Not wasting the credits he gave her. He had to tell her that he had no idea of what a credit is worth, since they don't use any currency on Kindell's world. He was concerned that if he tried going to a market, her father would try to leave him behind. Rasha found it amusing that she was teaching Krillgan how to buy things, when she was still learning herself.

Grimm warned Krillgan, while they were still in system, approaching Ilos. Not to let anyone know, or see, how many credits he has on him. Everyone in Hutt space is trying to get as many credits as they can out of you. The price they will ask for things, whether it is an entrance visa, or fruit, will depend on how many credits they believe you have. Even guards manning checkpoints will expect you to pay them something, to get through. The best thing to do is to pretend you have nothing, but you have to get through, so you can start earning something. Or claim the last guard cleaned you out, when you went through the last checkpoint. Since Krillgan had so little luggage, and it was all in his backpack, there was very few places, he could hide things. Fortunately his father had sewn secret pockets, in all of his leather clothing.

He said his goodbyes to the crew, and to Rasha. Then he went through customs inspection. All the customs inspector found, was a couple of small coins that Rasha had given him, as change, from when she came back from a market. The customs officer took what he had, than sent him on his way.

Krillgan next found himself in an outdoor enclosure, surrounded by refugees. The two guards at the gate were turning everyone away, because no one had anything to pay them. It became evident to Krillgan, that the only thing the guards were offering was a way out. No papers, nothing to indicate that anyone had paid anything. If you could get past them, you were on Ilos. People were getting frustrated with the guards, and the guards were getting frustrated with the people. They believed that even refugees should have something of value.

The guards were Klatooinians, from the Outer Rim Planet of Klatooine, located in the Si'klaata Cluster. They have served the Hutt for more than twenty thousand years, since the signing of the treaty of Vontor. After joining forces with the Hutts, the Nikto, the Vodrans, and the Weequay, in overthrowing the warlord, Xim the Despot. Ruler of the Tion Custer. They are a canine-Based species with coarse brown or greenish skin. Standing on average 1.8 meters in height. Their canine face featured heavy brows over dark eyes. The only major gender difference, is that males tend to be larger than females.

The people could not go back into the customs inspection area, and there was nothing in the enclosure for the needs of the people. Children in desperation were just going to the bathroom against the exterior wall of the customs building. Krillgan suspected that the Klatoonians sense of smell was greater than anyone else that was present. So he convinced some children to start throwing poop at the guards, and he made sure that they hit them in the face. When the guards came into the enclosure, to try and find who threw the poop at them. Krillgan yelled that the gate was unguarded. All the refugees surged through the gate, with all the children getting through undetected. Leaving the angry Klatoonian guards all alone in the enclosure. Krillgan found out later that the guards weren't even supposed to be there. They had lost all their money gambling, and were trying to get some more, so that they could try and win it back.

Krillgan found Ilos to be a bland agricultural world dotted with small cities. Most people gambled as a form of entertainment, and with the hope that they might be able to win enough money to try and find a better life. When Krillgan entered a cantina, thinking to get a bite to eat. He noticed some of the people wagering against an individual trying to perform a feat of skill. The person had balanced a stack of local coins on his elbow, and others were betting whether or not he could catch them all before they hit the ground. The guy was never successful in catching all of them. So he kept losing his money. Krillgan felt that he was skilled enough to do it. So when the guy could not continue, because he had lost all his money, Krillgan stepped up and asked if he could try. They knew right away that he had just arrived from off planet, because he only had credits to gamble with. A Ryn who wasn't gambling, was holding all the money in a bag, and would divide it up amongst the gamblers, after every change of competitors. With a small fee for himself.

The Ryn are a nomadic humanoid species, with no known home world. They are often found in spaceports and cities throughout the galaxy, hawking jewellery, fortune-telling, playing music, or performing some form of entertainment, to try and make a living. They stand on average 1.6 meters in height. Their skin tones ranges from light purple to dark blue-black. Their chitinous nose slopes down over their thin lipped mouths. They have strong prehensile tails that they can use to grip objects, or hang from trees. With a short smoke coloured fuzz covering their bodies. The hair on their forearms, and the tip of their tails blends to a dark blue, and is stiff like quills. Capable of inflicting sharp wounds, when in hand to hand combat. A Ryn's facial and head hair is snow white, with the males wearing snow-white moustaches, that they grow long, and shape decoratively. Females wear their hair as crests of slicked-back, luxurious tresses, and often adorn themselves in jewellery. They have a most unusual tradition, which forbids them from sleeping in the same place, more than once.

Because of the Ryn's fortune-telling abilities, no one will allow a Ryn to place wagers, so all they can do is hold everyone's money. The first time Krillgan tried catching the coins. He hit them with his hand. He ended up smashing them against the wall. Causing everyone to laugh, as he had to go find, and pick up every coin. The next time he tried it. He was able to catch a couple, and smash the rest against the wall. When he put his credit in for his third try. He told everyone that he has to do it this time, because he is out of credits. When the people betting against him heard that, they threw more coins into the growing pot, expecting to get paid back. This time Krillgan was able to cleanly catch all the coins, before they had a chance to drop to waist height. He started jumping up and down like he had accomplished a great achievement.

For some reason the Ryn, when he realised Krillgan had won. Tried making a dash for the exit. Krillgan hopped on top of one table. Jumped to another, then tackled the Ryn before he reached the exit. He took all the money from the Ryn, and told him to get out. The Ryn wanted Krillgan to pay his fee. Krillgan told him that he forfeited his fee, when he tried to run with all the money. A couple of the people that had been gambling, picked the Ryn up, and threw him out the exit. Apologising to Krillgan. At least Krillgan now had some local money that he could use to pay for his dinner, and a drink, and maybe have enough to pay for a room for the night.

When they brought him his food, Krillgan noticed a couple of the people, who had gambled against him, eyeing his food. He suspected that they had lost all their money. He invited them to his table, and ordered a plate of the fried potato wedges, with the blood red sauce, that everyone seems to like. Which was one of the cheapest items on the menu.

In exchange for the food, the men told him everything they knew about Ilos. Including the different things that people gamble over. Krillgan used that information to go from cantina to cantina, and from city to city. Using his earnings, which took advantage of his martial arts skill, to cover his living expenses, and to start accumulating some wealth. He knew that he could not support more than himself doing this. So when he had accumulated enough money, he decided to take passage on a freighter to the next system.

In Krillgan's travels he also encountered many alien species that had come to Ilos as refugees, because of the war. Species he had never encountered before. He met the four armed Besalisk, a favourite enforcer for the underworld. The musical Bith, the technologically advanced, carnivorous pachydermoid, Chevin, and the ammonia breathing Gand. He met some primitive Askajian, and their females with three pairs of mountains each. He was told that the Hutts will easily enslave them, because they like to use the multi-breasted females to serve their guests at their feasts. Since they know that many humanoid males are fixated on seeing a woman's mountains, even if partially covered. Then there is the humpbacked Ongree, whose head looks like it is attached upside down. Since their mouth is above their four nostrils, and their large eyes are mounted on eyestalks. Which also appear below their mouths. He was told about the mercenary Gamorreans, a green- skinned porcine creature, often hired to protect Hutt interests. Another group employed by the Hutts, to help with security at their lavish feasts are the Kaleesh. With their faces always covered by their skull bone masks. They are an intimidating sight, whether they are only holding a primitive spear, or a force pike. If he sees the Nikto on any of the planets, outside of their home world Kintan, he can be sure that a Hutt is nearby. They are the most loyal and most dangerous of all the slave species that serve the Hutts.

Before leaving Ilos, Krillgan deposited all remaining credits into his account. He only carried the Hutts' currency on his person. Where sixteen Wupiupi, made up a Trugut. Four Truguts made up a Peggat. He still had to hide it on his person. But by using the local currency, he was no longer considered an outsider, and people did not try as hard to try and rip him off. From Ilos he traveled to Ilos Minor, an Ilosian colony world, which served as a transfer point, for foodstuff and minerals, which would then be moved to Sleheyron, or Nal Hutta. His plan was to go from there to Tal Nami. Krillgan did the same on Ilos Minor, as he did on Ilos.

After leaving the cantina, where he picked up a decent amount of Wupiupi, and Truguts, Krillgan noticed that he was being followed by two people. He did not want to go back to where he was staying, in case they decided to attack him while he slept. So he started walking through the maze of back alleys. That way if he had to use the force, no one would see him. One thing he had going for him was his Chagrian vision. When he found that he had walked into a dead end alley, he knew that this is where he would have to take a stand. It was a Rodian and a Besalisk that had followed him. As soon as they saw Krillgan, they both drew vibro-blade knives. Krillgan warned them that this was their last chance. If they turn around, and walk away, he won't have to kill them. The Rodian laughed, "With what?" The next thing the Rodian knows, is that he has a knife sticking in his throat. He makes gurgling noises, which attracts the attention of the Besalisk. When he reaches up with his free hand, and pulls the knife out. He sprays the Besalisk with the blood spurting out of his neck, and collapses. Krillgan uses this moment of distraction, to quietly jump behind the Besalisk and slit his throat with his other stone knife. The Besalisk made a "thunk" sound, as his body hit the ground. After Krillgan cleans his stone knives, and puts them away. He starts rifling through their clothing, to see if they have anything of value.

Two Klatooinian guards, had followed the pair into the alley. They suspected that they were going to rob someone, and then they would rob the two thugs. They heard some talking, but no sounds of fighting. Just the distinctive "thunk" sound of a heavy body hitting the ground. They were quite surprised, when they rounded a corner, to see a dark form of a man, bent over the bodies. They pointed their blaster rifles at Krillgan, demanding to know, what is he doing? Krillgan tells them they are late. Because of that, he was forced to kill two men who tried to rob him. The two guards are confused by this response. They asked him if he knew that they were there. Krillgan snorted, of course he did. It wasn't like they were being quiet or anything. This confused the Klatooinians even more, they thought they were being quiet. Krillgan only found a few Wupiupi, in their pockets. He walks up to the guards and hands them the vibro-blade knives, handles first. He tells them that they might as well keep them, because they won't allow him to take it on a ship, without paying a hefty fee first. As he walks away, he tells the guards that they need to take the bodies away, or when the sun comes up, they will start to stink, and everyone in the neighborhood will complain to their superiors. The two guards let him go. If he thinks so little of vibro-blade knives. It is probably best not to tangle with him. He was the victim after all. That was Krillgan's only incident on Ilos Minor. He made more money than on Ilos, because the workers are paid more, than they would be on an agricultural world like Ilos. Krillgan was wondering, whether he should open a second account, to handle all his Hutt money, it was getting harder to keep it concealed.

When he arrived on Tal Nami, he was surprised to hear the locals talking so openly about disliking the Hutts. He wondered for a moment, if maybe he was no longer in Hutt space. At the first cantina Krillgan entered, he studied the people gambling, to see if he could understand what they were doing, and see if he could take advantage of it. He also noticed a local Tal Nami, also studying them. What Krillgan did not notice, was the guy was studying him. Trying to determine his heritage. Trying to see if there was something about him that would give away what type of person he was. When Krillgan thought he understood what they were doing, and thought he had a grasp of the rules. He approached the group, waiting for his opportunity to get involved. Shortly after he approached the group, this local guy also approached. When Krillgan got his chance to try and show his skill, he was surprised that the young man bet on him, rather than against him. At first this bothered Krillgan, because when he won, he would have to split the takings with him. So he thought he would discourage the guy, by failing badly on his first two attempts. When the guy did not bail. Krillgan settled down and concentrated. He did not fail on his third attempt. So after giving the guy who was holding the money his cut. Krillgan split his winnings with the young Tal Nami. He even asked him to join him, while he ate. The young man responded, "If you want my trust, you have to earn it." Then walked out of the cantina.

Krillgan wasn't sure if he wanted this guy's trust. Krillgan ordered his usual drink with his meal, called "Nice Surprise". He was not surprised when the bartender told him he never heard of it. Because he had made it up, while on Ilos Minor. It was half a glass of mixed fruit juices, and half a glass of New Ale. If they didn't have New Ale, than regular ale would do. While on Ilos Minor, he remembered the meal he had on Manaan with his parents at the cantina. He remembered the fruit juice blend the owner mixed up for him to drink, and how he and mother both thought it would go good with her New Ale. So on Ilos Minor he had a bartender to mix it up for him and he liked it. Naming it "Nice Surprise". He always had two of them, so the bartender would not have to worry about a half open bottle of new ale going flat on him. What was even more important, was that the little critters inside of him were happy.

Because he hasn't healed anyone in a long time. He has had to bleed off the Kolto inside of him. He did not want to risk walking around with glass vials. They would definitely attract the attention of custom inspectors, every time he left one planet, and landed on a new one. So he bought absorbent material at a market, cut them up into palm sized squares, and bled some of the Kolto into them. Then he went out to the refugee shanties that seem to be just outside of every city on Tal Nami. He would walk around looking for injured refugees. He would tell them that he had used an ointment on a wound, and there was some still in the cloth. He did not want to throw it out, if it could still help someone. This way the person receiving it, knew that it held no monetary value for him. They usually took it, because they could not afford to buy anything. When they found that they had been healed, they would usually pass it around to their neighbours. No one knew the purple man's name. But they knew the power of the healing cloth, and some would take it with them, as they traveled from shanty to shanty, spreading the message of hope. That someone out there does care.

Unfortunately some people took it too far, and started worshipping the cloths, claiming a powerful deity had visited them. When they would ask the Tal Nami people. They would all deny that they had a purple god of healing.

The young Tal Nami man showed up at the next two cantinas, Krillgan went to. Each time he bet on Krillgan's skill prevailing. Each time Krillgan had to split his earnings with him. This made it harder on Krillgan, he was just barely making ends meet. The next cantina that Krillgan went to. When the young man showed up. Krillgan grabbed him by the arm, and told him that they need to talk. He dragged him outside the cantina. When Krillgan started dragging him down an ally, the young man started calling for help. Krillgan let go of him and glared at him.

"Why are you hurting me?"

The young man stared at him, "Hurting you. I thought you were going to beat me up."

"Why would I do that?"

The young man looked at the ground. "I don't know. But you did not look happy to see me."

"That's because, when I split my earnings with you. I can barely make ends meet. I believe I earned the money, and you're just getting a free ride."

When people started showing up, because of the young man's yelling. The young man had to apologize to them. He told them that he did not know that this man just wanted to talk with him in private, and did not mean him any harm. He believes that the man wanted to ask him to be his partner in today's competition. The people wished them well, and said that they will see them inside.

When Krillgan looked confused, the young man mentioned, that what people would be betting on today, in this cantina, was a darts competition. Participants would throw darts at a target. The different places on the target have a predetermined value associated with it. There are two people to a team. The first team to reach a predetermined value wins the match. There is a cost to compete. The price you pay to enter, is placed as a bet for you on your first match. Spectators can also bet, and can win some money on each match. Every time you win a match you get to play against another team who has won their match. It is expected that all the winnings from your previous match, are then bet for you on the next match, so the team that wins the tournament, usually has a nice amount of winnings. Krillgan asked him how much? The young man told him to take all his winnings from all the previous cantinas, and double it. Krillgan asked him if he was any good. The young man told him that he has always placed high up, but has never won the tournament. Krillgan grabbed his arm, and told him that they need to go inside and win.

Inside, Krillgan found that the people had already written down his new friend's name, "Talmi". They were just waiting for Krillgan's name, and the entrance fee. Talmi covered the fee, saying that was the least he could do, for hurting his new partner.

In this cantina, it was the bartender that held the money. Talmi told Krillgan that part of the reason, is so that if you can get past the second round, you will get at minimum, your original fee back, if you lose, if you keep progressing, you will get a small portion of your winnings, even if you lose at a higher round. It is the bartender's way of encouraging teams that did well to try again at the next tournament. Krillgan noticed that a large number of both spectators and competitors were drinking during the tournament. Which meant more money for the bartender. At the other cantinas, it was usually after someone had won some money gambling, that they had a drink or two. Talmi pointed out to Krillgan, which teams he expected to win in the first round, if he wanted to place any wagers as a spectator. Krillgan did. It showed him who he should watch, and it also gave him enough in winnings that he could afford to buy some dinner, and eat while watching the competition. During their first match, it was Talmi that carried the team. Krillgan realised that it was harder than it looked. All the areas of high value on the target were surrounded by low values, and Krillgan was just missing the high valued areas. It was a good thing they were playing a new inexperienced team. Because they just barely won. In the second round. Krillgan was able to pick eight out of ten winners as a spectator. Which covered his drinks for the night. Talmi wanted to try the Nice Surprise that Krillgan ordered, and liked it. Other competitors also wanted to try this new drink, and told Talmi that they enjoyed it. Krillgan threw much better in the second round. But knew he had to get better, because again, they just barely won. Krillgan knew that the competition was much closer in this third round, and only placed one bet, because he felt that the other matches were two close to call. He did not bet very much, so he did not win very much. He did throw better, this match, but again they just won. He had to get better, because the team he had bet on, was throwing almost a perfect game. Krillgan knew that at this point in the tournament, a near miss could cost them the match, and the tournament. One more round. If they win, they will be playing for the tournament. Krillgan started to relax. He knew from what Talmi told him. That if they lose they would still get some decent money. If he combines that with the bets he made as a spectator, he has already won more this evening, than he has won since first coming to Tal Nami. Talmi on the other hand was getting more nervous. This was the furthest he had ever come in this tournament. Krillgan gave Talmi a bit of a neck massage, to help him from getting too tense. It seemed to pay off, because they both threw near perfect scores, and won the match.

They found that their opponents for the final match, was the only team that Krillgan would bet on, after the second round. This tournament was progressing further into the night than Krillgan had expected. But the cantina was still packed. Every team that Krillgan and Talmi had beaten, was rooting for them. It meant that they were that much closer to winning the tournament themselves. Krillgan was tempted to share some force energy with Talmi. He did not know if he could receive it. He decided not to, because if he could receive it, the unknown sensation could throw off his game. So he massaged his neck again, then rubbed up and down his spine. When the final match began there was no noise in the cantina. Except the thud of the darts hitting the target. All four competitors threw perfectly in their first round. A perfect game only requires two rounds. No game in this tournament has taken two rounds. Most matches took three rounds, and it was the highest score that won the match because both teams would be over the minimum threshold for points. The first thrower for the competition got all his darts in the highest valued area on the target. Krillgan was up next. All his darts except one was solidly in the highest value area. The one dart looked right on the edge. The bar tender and their two competitors had to approach the target to take a close look. The bartender ruled that most of the tip of the dart was in the high value area, so Krillgan was given the full value for the score. The two competitors agreed. The second member of opposing team threw his darts. He must have been quite nervous, because his darts were just making it inside the high value area, except the last one. Again the bartender was called upon to make a ruling. Krillgan and Talmi were required to go with him. This time the bartender ruled that the majority of the tip was outside the high value area. And awarded the team the value of the low value area. Krillgan saw that just over half of the tip was in the low value area, and agreed with the bartender, as did Talmi. As they walked back Krillgan asked the bartender if his dart was that close? The bartender told him that he would tell him after the tournament. Krillgan felt embarrassed, because he just realised, that he was not supposed to ask during a tournament. Now it was up to Talmi, if he can keep all his darts in the high value area. They have thrown a perfect game. They win the match, and they win the tournament. Talmi seems as nervous as the last thrower. He too is skirting the edge of the high value area. He tries a dangerous manoeuvre with his last dart. He throws it just above the area where two other darts are sitting close together. The idea being if he did not throw it hard enough. The two lower darts would keep it from dipping into the low value area. The reason it is dangerous to do this. Is because there is a high chance that he can knock one of the lowered darts off of the target, and it would be ruled a complete miss, with no value, giving his team a lower score going into the third round. The dart hits where he wanted it. No darts fall out of the target. Krillgan and Talmi have thrown a perfect game. They win the match, they win the tournament. There is a lot of cheering in the cantina.

A lot of the spectators and other team members congratulate Krillgan and Talmi. The other teams know Talmi quite well. They ask him, where he found this stranger? Talmi admits that he has only known him a few days. Then they ask Talmi if he will be taking him on the circuit? Krillgan looks at Talmi, "What circuit?" Talmi laughs, "We need to talk."

When the bartender hands Talmi all their winnings, the bartender tells Krillgan that only the edge of one side of his dart touched the low value area, so the ruling he made for him was easy.

Talmi took Krillgan back to his apartment. There they divided their winnings, and Talmi tells Krillgan about the dart tournament circuit on Tal Nami. He had only had a team that was good enough for him to go on the circuit, once. So he has a good idea about where they can go each night, to try and generate some money, between tournaments. The tournament circuit is only a few months long. But if they can win just three more tournaments, they would have enough money that they could be set for an entire year. Anything else they win would just make that year that much more comfortable.

Talmi went on to explain the dietary requirements of the Tal Nami, and how that led to the way his people view trade, and why they hate the Hutts. Krillgan wasn't paying too much attention to Talmi's ramblings. Instead he was wondering if this was an acceptable way for him to support Ludia, and any children they might have. He was also wondering how he was going to get back to Dathomir. It wasn't on anyone's normal trade route. If he did get back, how long before another merchant ship came by, and allowed them to book passage off of Dathomir. He had no way of contacting the Fenelar Phoenix, and he doubted they would take him back if he could. He was sure the Clan Mother would no longer trade with Captain Chrashan once he reported how he was treated by him, on the trip to Hutt space. He is no longer the honourable gentleman they knew, the first time they met him.

Talmi had agreed to meet Krillgan in front of the building where he had rented his room, first thing in the morning. Before leaving the city Krillgan did open a new account in Hutt currency, to deposit most of his winnings. Talmi asked if he could also deposit his money in Krillgan's account.

As a citizen of Tal Nami, a servant planet to the Hutts, he was not allowed to open an account as an individual. It would only be as a licensed trader that he could open an account, and he would have to pay a hefty fee each year to maintain that privilege. Krillgan let him, providing he kept track of his own deposits and withdrawals. Krillgan said that knowing that only he could make the withdrawals. It was much easier to get through the checkpoints between the cities, as they had very little money on their person, claiming they had to keep what little they had, to pay for food and accommodations.

The first cantina they went to that evening, welcomed them, knowing that they were in the city for the tournament. Krillgan was surprised at how many of the locals were willing to pay them. Just to play one match with them. Talmi told him that this was a good way for new teams to judge whether they should enter the local tournament. He was also surprised by what the spectators were betting on. Not on who would win, but on how close the match would be. Not only that, but Talmi was designated as holding the money, since it was considered inappropriate for he or Talmi, to place any bets themselves.

That evening Talmi told Krillgan that the tournament organisers in this city had arranged for them, as winners of the last tournament to come to this cantina. "That is one of the reasons that the team who lost to us wanted to know if we would be going on the circuit, because if we weren't, then they would have needed to come here, instead of the one they went to."

Krillgan and Talmi had agreed to share a room, to reduce costs. They had also agreed that money for their meals should also come out of their winnings before dividing the rest up between them. Krillgan was impressed by how much they made this evening. Talmi assured him that there would be three more nights like this, before they actually play in the tournament. At the tournament Krillgan recognised one quarter of the teams, as having played in the last tournament. All of them advancing beyond the second round. There were a lot more teams that had signed up for this tournament than the last one they played, so the winnings would be greater. Some of the new teams, had played them at the other cantinas, and had done fairly well against them. Because there were more teams, it meant a longer night. This time they placed second to the team they beat in the first tournament. When Talmi divided up their winnings. Krillgan saw that they still did well for placing second. Talmi also told Krillgan, that he had mentioned to the other teams that were continuing in the circuit, that he had an account in Hutt currency. They had asked Talmi, to ask him if they could also deposit their winnings in his account, until they get to the next city. Krillgan understood why. The more money you had on your person, the more they would lose going through the checkpoints. Krillgan reluctantly agreed. Talmi hugged him, and told him that he knew he would, so he had already told them where they should meet in the morning. Krillgan was surprised by how many teams met up with them in the morning. Talmi had purchased a pocket ledger at the market the other day, so that he could keep track of how much of his money, was in Krillgan's account. So he started recorded all the money each team asked to deposit in Krillgan's account.

He was smart enough not to use names, just symbols. So if a guard found it at a checkpoint, he would not know what it was, and not demand a large sum of money from Talmi for him to be able to keep it. One time when a guard asked him about it. Talmi was stumped what to say, so Krillgan asked the guard, to let him see it. So when the guard opened it up, Krillgan pointed at a symbol that looked like wind. He told the guard that his friend told him that he had recorded how many times he heard him pass wind. Krillgan passed wind, and told the guard that he better give the book back to Talmi, because he needs to change the number again.

When they cleared the checkpoint and got back on their bus, the other people on the bus told Talmi to make sure his companion sits beside an open window, so he doesn't kill everyone, than they all started laughing.

At the next tournament Krillgan and Talmi played against the same team in the final, and won. It went back and forth like that for the next few tournaments. They were approaching the midpoint in the circuit, and word had already spread that there were two strong teams in the circuit, and they were seeing large spectator turnouts.

Krillgan realised that he had to again rid his body of the buildup of excess Kolto in his bloodstream. He decided to do the same thing as he did last time. He had a stack of palm sized rags, and put a few drops of oil on each. He went out to the refugees' shanty on the edge of the city, and started distributing the rags. Unfortunately, word had reached this shanty that this had happened before. So people started following him around. He was saddened to hear that at least one fight broke out after he had passed an area, and gave out a rag. There were too many people between him and the people who were fighting over the rag, for him to go back and stop it. All he could do was to yell back to the fighters to stop fighting. "Have respect for the Creator, and his creation."

When he did that, some of the people in the crowd fell on their knees and bowed to him. They claimed he was the Creator incarnate. After handing out all the rags, Krillgan knew that he could not go back into the city, the people would just follow him. Fortunately, the grain in the fields outside the city were about a month away from harvest so they were nice and tall. Krillgan walked into a grain field to try and make it look like he disappeared. Unfortunately the people were able to follow his tracks and started trampling the grain field looking for him. When he came to a road, the people following him had not yet caught up to him. He started making himself look small in the force, and used the force to help him run. When the road intersected another road heading back to the city, he took that road. Because there was traffic on the road and he was overtaking it, he had to run on the edge of the road. There was a checkpoint up ahead, but he kept running, and kept making himself appear small. He jumped over the barricade, and kept running. The passengers that had gotten out of their vehicles, to go through the checkpoint, said that suddenly they felt a strong breeze coming from the fields.

When Krillgan reached the city, he had to run into an alley, to slow down and stop, so no one would see him. Talmi was quite upset with Krillgan for showing up late. They were already an hour late for that evening's demonstration. Krillgan apologised and told Talmi that something unexpected had come up, and forced him to be late. Talmi could not imagine in the slightest what that could be, but he knew that Krillgan had never lied to him before. They stayed a little later at the cantina that night to make up for him being late. Talmi was not too happy about that, because the tournament was tomorrow, and he wanted to get a good night's rest. Since it looked like it was going to be another long one.

Talmi was the first to wake up, as he normally was. He went down to the local market to buy what they would have for breakfast. Refugees were everywhere. They were looking for a purple stranger that had visited their shanty, and distributed cloths, that had the power to heal. Some thought that he was the Creator, others thought that he was a healing god of the Tal Nami. Others were hoping that he had more healing cloths to give away.

Talmi, right away recognised the destructive potential, if these people saw Krillgan, and mistook him for the person they were looking for. They could disrupt the tournament to the point where it would have to be cancelled. After living so close to Krillgan for so long. He knew that Krillgan was not purple, but blue with a thin layer of red fur. He bought a pair of electric shears. Then he went to the tanners, and told them that he had some red fur, that he wanted to dye blue. They sold him a product, and assured him that it was safe, and would not damage the hide in any way. When he finally returned to their room. Krillgan had just gotten up and was looking forward to breakfast, because he was hungry.

Talmi suddenly realised that he forgot to buy something. He told Krillgan that some purple guy had made a whole lot of trouble for him. If he goes outside the way he is. He will instantly be surrounded by a crowd of people. He heard Krillgan mumble, 'again'! Talmi asked him if that was why he was late last night. Krillgan sheepishly admitted it was, and it took a long time to shake them. Talmi told him that there were too many, and they were everywhere. He wasn't going to shake them off today. He showed Krillgan the electric shears, and the blue dye he bought from the tanners, for dyeing fur. He suggested that Krillgan trim his hair with the electric shears, to the same length as his fur. That way he would look bald, like the Rattataki, only he would look blue instead of chalk-white.

The Rattataki were feared across the galaxy as a brutal, violent, warrior race. The Sith Lord Vich, had discovered them at the beginning of the Great War, and recruited a great army. With many force users amongst them. Instead of attaching the Republic, like he first planned. He attacked the Empire in an attempted power grab. The insurrection failed with heavy losses on both sides. Most of the surviving Rattataki were either executed or enslaved. With the remaining survivors scattered across the galaxy finding employment as mercenaries. When the Cold War started, the desperate Sith Empire, collected the force using slaves and sent them to the Sith Academy to undergo the rigorous trials in order to become Sith.

Talmi figured that he would look enough like a Rattataki, that the refugees would be afraid of him, and leave him alone. Talmi said that he still had to go and buy their breakfast, and asked Krillgan if he had any money on him. Before he left, Krillgan made him read the instructions for the dye, because they weren't in basic.

When Talmi returned, he was taken aback by Krillgan's transformation. The clothes were the same, but the blue bald person, looked more serious. He could hardly wait to see the reaction, when they showed up at the tournament that night.

After breakfast, Krillgan went for a walk to test his new look. He was surprised to find that people were giving him a wider berth than they did before. He could also see fear in the eyes of some refugees he walked by, which saddened him. When he walked by the market, he saw a board he had never noticed before. The refugees were using it to pass along messages to one another. What dominated this board were possible sightings of the purple man. Krillgan suggested to Talmi that they leave earlier than normal, to go to the cantina where the tournament was being held. He could see the organisers doubting who he is, and not wanting them to participate. Talmi did not think that he looked that much different. But that was because he was already getting used to Krillgan's new look. He had already forgotten his reaction, when he first saw him that morning. When he returned from the market with their breakfast.

At the cantina, the tournament organisers asked Talmi where his teammate was, and why he hired a bodyguard. Talmi told them that because of the refugees, and their hunting for a purple man that heals using rags. They have had to alter his teammate's looks. The organisers had trouble believing that the blue man was Krillgan. When Krillgan and Talmi's main competitor in the tournament showed up. They told the organisers that they knew of a foolproof way that they could prove whether or not this blue man is Krillgan. They told the organisers that Krillgan has an account in Hutt currency, and they had deposited a good portion of their winnings in his account. If he can withdrawal their money from his account, then he must be the real Krillgan. Because the banking kiosk had more sophisticated identity confirmation protocols than anything else on the planet. The organisers readily agreed, and went with the two teams to the nearest banking kiosk. When the machine confirmed the identity as Krillgan Djo, and allowed him to withdrawal the money. The tournament organisers were satisfied that the blue man was really their purple man.

When the tournament got underway, many of the competitors felt intimidated by this blue man, and had trouble focusing on their game. To make things even more difficult, many refugees were coming into the cantina, because they had heard that one of the major competitors was purple in colour, and they wanted to see if he was their healer. When they could not find him, they would become angry, and would demand to know where the Tal Nami were hiding him. This further unnerved a lot of the competitors, and kept the tournament organisers busy, trying to usher the refugees out of the cantina. The spectators started grumbling that this was the worse demonstration of dart throwing that they had ever witnessed. Their children could throw better than what they were seeing. This of course had the tournament organisers all upset, because only one team was throwing a good game. They were worried that this could affect the attendance for next year's tournament. Needless to say, Krillgan and Talmi won the tournament, but their winnings were way down, because not that many spectators were betting.

The organisers had all circuit competitors stay after the tournament, and locked the cantina, so that there would not be any interruptions. After chastising the competitors for their poor performance, they asked them, how they could salvage the rest of the circuit of tournaments? When no one spoke, Krillgan told everyone, that it was time for him to leave the planet, and move on. Talmi told him that he was going with him, because he needed someone to look after him. Krillgan thought that he could not come, because of the special dietary requirements of his people. Talmi just smiled, and said there are ways. That evening, in their room, Talmi told Krillgan that he does not need to eat fresh Egoa fruit. He can still get the nutrients from a special fruit jam that they make for Tal Nami that need to go off planet for an extended period of time. The Capabara root is dried, and ground into a powder, that resembles flour. In fact on Tal Nami, anything made with flour, has Capabara root powder blended in with it. So even Krillgan has been eating it for breakfast every morning. Talmi also told him, that the Egoa juice, is one of the juices that has been mixed into his "Nice Surprise" drink.

Before crawling into bed, Krillgan told Talmi, that he needed to go for a walk. He went to the message board next to the market, and posted a message addressed to the refugees.

When Talmi woke up the next morning, and went to the market to buy their breakfast. He noticed a lot of the refugees were crying. There was a large number of them gathered around the message board, with the look of shock on their faces. He made his way through the crowd and found a note written to all refugees.

"I asked nothing of you, for what I gave you. Hoping that in kind you would share it with those who were the most in need. Instead I found fighting and aggression in the shanty, and the lack of caring and compassion. I am leaving this planet, to find those who better understand the value of the gifts I can give them." Signed, the purple man.

Talmi bought the items for their breakfast, and rushed back to their room. He told Krillgan that he did not have to leave Tal Nami, because the refugees' purple man said he was leaving the planet. Krillgan told him that he had to leave, or the refugees would think that the purple man lied to them. That's when Talmi first started thinking, that maybe Krillgan, and the refugees' purple man, are the same person.

After breakfast Talmi went to special merchants and purchased six jars of Egoa fruit jam, and a number of special packets of Capabara root powder. When he returned, he told Krillgan, that the merchants told him that he had enough supplies to last him a year, if he was careful. Krillgan insisted that he take five of the fruit jam jars. Because customs would only see them as just jars of jam in his back pack. They should be able to hide three quarters of the Capabara root powder, because they would not be expecting him to have it. That way Talmi would have to pay a lot less as a departure fee. Talmi was surprised to see how many of their competitors were waiting to see them off, at the spaceport. He knew that they weren't there for their money, because they had settled all accounts last night, with their winnings. They were able to do that, since Krillgan withdrew all the funds for their major competitor, before that tournament began, just to prove his identity.

They made Talmi promise that he would let them know all about the dart competitions, in the casinos of Sleheyron. Whose casinos were second, only to the casinos on Nar Shaddaa, the moon that orbited Nal Hutta. The Hutts' main world. They play under different rules, and use different targets. But the dart skills are the same.

Krillgan had purchased a ticket, straight from Tal Nami through to Sleheyron. Talmi had purchased a series of tickets, the first being from Tal Nami to Ilos Minor. From Ilos Minor to Nar Kreeta, from Nar Kreeta to Nimban, and from Nimban to Sleheyron. The ticket cost was higher, but they would be traveling on the same freighter. Talmi only had to present his first ticket when departing Tal Nami, so he expected the reduction in what he would have to pay to leave, would greatly offset what he had to pay for his tickets. Also the customs people would not think they were traveling together, and would not think to check Krillgan for smuggling Capabara Root powder.

Krillgan did not want to admit it, but he was getting a bit of a thrill, being able to smuggle items undetected.

When Krillgan asked the captain of the freighter, if he could use any open space in his cargo bay, to work out, the captain knew right away that he was not a mutant Rattataki. They would have just gone and started shoving freight around until they achieved the desired area. The captain told Krillgan to help himself, but there will be much less room after every stop they make, and that he expects that the cargo bay would be packed tight when they depart Nimban for Sleheyron. Krillgan told him that he needed to work out now. He would figure out something else to do, when the cargo bay is full.

The first time Talmi came along to watch, he realised that Krillgan really is a warrior. But unlike any warrior he has met, he is fair, honest, a man of principle, and considerate of others. If he wrote that note for the refugees, posted on the message board, than he is also kind and compassionate. Every other warrior he has ever met, only seemed to have one purpose, when dealing with him. To make him feel inferior. Talmi liked watching the fluid flow of motion when Krillgan worked out. It seemed to be more than a physical exercise, it was almost like it had some sort of spiritual connection to it. After watching for a few days, Talmi mustered up the courage, to asked Krillgan, if he could teach him some of what he was doing. Krillgan said he could, but he did not expect him to learn very much, before they ran out of room to practise.

Things were tight, after they picked up all the grain from Ilos Minor. There wasn't enough room after they stopped at Nar Kreeta. Instead Krillgan started teaching him some modified exercises, to help keep in shape aboard a ship, when there wasn't very much room. Krillgan told Talmi that his father taught him the exercises. When Talmi tried to get Krillgan to tell him about his father, Krillgan seemed to clam up. He did tell Talmi that he is a very intelligent man, and he loves him very much, but there is not very much that he has permission to share. Talmi could not understand, when does a son, need permission to share about his parents?

Talmi shared with Krillgan a kind of dream he has. He wants to be involved in building something. Something impressive that people could enjoy, but that would make the Hutts jealous. He does not know what it is yet, which is why he was willing to come on this trip. He was hoping to get some ideas.

After they departed from Nimban, Talmi told Krillgan that it was a pity that they did not have access to a lot of standard credits. Krillgan wanted to know why? Talmi told him that the casinos all have hotels that are associated with them. When you take a room, if you deposit a certain minimum of standard credits. The room is free, and so are the meals. Because the casino uses your money as a buffer in the gambling rooms. So that it can handle wagers of extremely high values, and not leave themselves vulnerable, if a syndicate attempts to take over the casino. The casino knows that it will lose some money, at some point, throughout the day, but it also knows that it will be winning a whole lot more the rest of the day. If you deposit more than the minimum, than the casino will deposit money into your room's account at the end of the day. Based on their earnings on the total amount of their money pool. So it is always a good idea to deposit any winnings from that day in your room account when you return back to the hotel, so that your money, can earn more money while you sleep. Krillgan told Talmi to use the Halonet to find out which hotels on Sleheyron offer this service, and how much the minimum is. He might have access to that amount of credits. Talmi quickly did as he was asked. They looked over the information on each hotel. They all had the same room minimum of a thousand standard credits. Talmi had been hoping that it would only have been a hundred credits. He knew some successful traders that could deposit a hundred credits on a room. But he did not know anyone that had a thousand credits. So it caught him by surprise when Krillgan told him that he liked the one hotel, and asked him to book two rooms, so he didn't have to hear him snore. Talmi became embarrassed and told Krillgan that he doesn't snore. Krillgan laughed and said he knew that, he just did not want to be there when he started.

When they got off of the freighter on Sleheyron, they were surprised by how well the customs people treated them. None of them ever made an attempt to extort any money out of them. They found out later that the customs officials on Sleheyron were paid a lot more than they were on other planets. They were also handling people who were coming to the planet to gamble at the casinos, who were from outside of Hutt space. If any of them were found trying to exhort money out of anyone, they would quickly find themselves in a battle to the death, in one of the gladiator arenas, inside the casinos.

Krillgan went up to the first banking kiosk he could find. For some reason it appeared to be much bigger than any that he had encountered so far. It was time for him to close all of his parents' accounts. His father had told him, that when he does it, he has to close them all at once, and not transfer any of the money. He was sure that the Sith Empire knew of at least one of their accounts, and would be monitoring it for any activity. Once they saw there was activity, they would force the banking consortium to disclose the location of where it was accessed, so that they can try and hunt down the person who accessed it, to see if they knew where the Blue Ghost was. Krillgan told Talmi to stay out of camera view, and not make any noise, no matter what. He heard Krillgan activate the machine, and tell it that he wanted to access the survivor function for Chitrah Drashing and Andriel Mirranna, Talmi's eyes became very big. You only activate this function when someone is dead. Is this why he would not talk about his parents? He almost told Krillgan that he was sorry, but remembered in time that Krillgan told him to be quiet. When Krillgan gave the account number and mentioned that he wanted to close the account, he heard the machine tell Krillgan to place his hand in a slot, so that it could verify that he was indeed the survivor. After a minute Talmi heard the machine dispensing credits into the money slot. To Talmi it did not sound like there was enough credits for them to have one room, let alone the two they had booked. He was feeling disappointed. Krillgan made no attempt to collect the credits, he continued to communicate with the machine. He kept it on the survivor function, and entered another account number. He did not need to repeat the names of the deceased, or place his hand in the slot again. Each time he gave an account number, more credits would be dispensed. After the fifth account number, Talmi would have guessed that they had enough credits, but Krillgan kept going. Talmi wondered how he could have so many numbers in his head, and the kiosk never told him that he had one wrong. When it came to the final account, Krillgan did not ask to close it right away. Instead he asked for the account balance. When Krillgan heard that it contained Seventy One credits, Talmi saw that he was saddened on hearing the balance, then closed the account. The last account that Krillgan accessed was the joint account that his father had opened with the Ministry ladies on Barseg, to help them smuggle medicines to Lorrad. His father had told the women not to let the account drop below a hundred credits. If it did, than he would know something is wrong, and he would close the account. To Krillgan the account had not been used by anyone for a long time. They must have let it slip below the hundred credit value to warn Chitrah, and the banking consortium has been eating away at it ever since. Krillgan took off his backpack, and just shovelled the credits into it. When he had finished. He accessed the banking kiosk once again, and withdrew most of the money from his Hutt account, leaving the minimum, so that the banking consortium would not touch it. When Talmi asked him why he did that, Krillgan told him that he was hoping that the hotel had provisions for deposits of Hutt money, as they did for standard credits. Better to put the money where it would grow, rather than just have it sit and do nothing. As they were walking, Talmi told Krillgan that he was sorry.

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry to hear that your parents passed away."

"Oh, about that. Never mind. Thank you."

Talmi thought that was an odd way to acknowledge his parents' death. At the hotel, Krillgan registered both rooms in both their names. So Talmi could have access to the credits, if he needed them, and Krillian was tied up. Because they had more than the minimum one thousand credits registered to each room, they were also able to deposit their peggats and truguts, in a separate account, like Krillgan hoped.

The Banking Consortium informed the Sith Empire that the account that they were interested in, has been closed. Even though they knew the Sith Empire already knew from the spyware they left in their computer system, the last time they hacked their main computer. Their technicians had no trouble containing it, and only fed it information they wanted the Sith to see. When the Sith government asked for the video files that went with the account closure. The Banking Consortium refused, sighting client confidentiality, since it was not accessed in their territory. The Banking Consortium knew the Sith would try to hack their system again, to try and get their hands on it, so they copied the original to a special memory storage system. Then they modified the original so that it would never be clear, no matter how much they massaged the data. Finally they imbedded spyware of their own in it. They knew that the account belonged to the blue ghost and his wife. The Sith were paranoid that the blue ghost knew how to hack into their main computers, without being detected. This spyware should find it, if such an access existed, and the Sith would be installing it into their computer for them.

For some unknown reason, someone in the Sith government, notified the Mandalorian government that the joint banking account for Chitrah Drashing and Andriel Mirranna had been closed on Sleheyron. So both governments sent someone to investigate. The Sith Empire sent a Rattataki Sith, that had done well in the Academy, and proven himself to his Lord. The Mandalorian government sent a bounty hunter. They both arrived on Sleheyron at the same time, and were not pleased to see the other. They both complained to their government, that an agent of another government, was interfering with their investigation.

After registering in the hotel. Krillgan had gone down to the local market, to purchase some fresh fruits and vegetables, to supplement his diet. While he was there, a group of Kaleesh mercenaries spotted him, and approached him. They thought like everyone else that he was some type of mutant Rattataki. Every species had their albinos. Since the Rattataki where white to begin with. They thought that blue was their version of an albino. So one of the mercenaries approached Krillgan and challenged him to a Death Match. They knew a Rattataki mercenary would never turn down a Death Match. Krillgan just looked at the challenger, and told him that he did not know him well enough to want to kill him. This amused the Kaleesh challenger, so he turned around and told the other mercenaries what the response was. Now they knew he wasn't Rattataki, but because he did not back down from them, or appeared frightened, like his companion. They asked him, if he was a warrior? He told them that he was, so they still insisted on fighting him. Krillgan told them that he would only fight one of them. Their best warrior. That way when he defeats him, they will all know that he is capable of defeating any of them. The Kaleesh liked his attitude. They agreed with his terms. They told him that there is a group that organises fights. That are not part of the casinos. They always have good places to fight, so they will make arrangements with them about a place to fight. They will come back to the market in two days, to take him to where they will fight.

Talmi asked Krillgan if this was wise. Krillgan pointed out that he was the one who suggested he look like a Rattataki. Talmi did not know how to respond to that. Krillgan assured him that he would be alright. Besides they needed something to do, before the darts tournament starts in two months' time. Krillgan did not tell him that he was looking forward to it. He felt that it would be the same as a challenge from a militia member. He always had a good workout, when one of them challenged him. They knew that he wouldn't use the force against them, yet they were always surprised when he won.

A short time later a group of Klatooinian guards, that had some free time, came to the market, and spotted Krillgan. Again one of them came up to him, and gave him a Death Match challenge. Krillgan responded in the same way as he did with the Kaleesh. He told him that he did not know him well enough to want to kill him. This comment made all of the guards laugh. Krillgan than told them that he had just been challenged by some Kaleesh mercenaries. They have gone to arrange a venue with some fight organisers, they are going to meet in the market in two days, than take him to where they will be fighting. He will make the same condition he made with them. He will only fight one of them, their best man. So when he defeats him, they will know that he is capable of defeating any of them. The Klatooinians talked amongst themselves. They all wanted to see the fight between this blue guy, and the Kaleesh. But none of them had that time off. They could arrange for one of them to get that time off, than that person could arrange with the fight organisers, for one of them to battle the blue guy, for when the rest of them have their next day off. They came back to Krillgan, and told him that they would have their next day off in eight days. One of them will battle him then. Krillgan agreed.

Talmi did not say anything. He just hoped that the healers were not overly expensive on Sleheyron. Before they left the market, some Nikto guards made straight for Krillian, and offered him a Death Match challenge. Again Krillgan told them that he did not know them well enough to want to kill them. They were surprised that he wasn't a Rattataki. Not only that, he spoke as a man with honour. The Rattataki have no honour, they just know fighting and death. Krillgan thanked them for the compliment. He told them about fighting a Kaleesh in two days, after they can make arrangements for a fight venue. Than he will be fighting a Klatooinian in eight days. He told them that they had promised him that he would only be fighting their best, so there would be no questions about how capable of a warrior he was, when he defeats their best warrior. Than they told Krillgan that they have no best. They are all equal. Krillgan told them that that was no problem. When he defeats one of them, it will be the same as defeating all of them. They just need to choose between them, who he gets to defeat. They can arrange the when and where. The Nikto guards agreed. They told him that on the day he fights with the Klatooinian, they will inform him when they will be fighting.

When they returned to the hotel, they both agreed that Krillgan should not be going to the market anymore, except on the days he has agreed to fight. Otherwise he could end up fighting every guard and mercenary in Hutt space. Krillgan than asked Talmi if he wanted to come work out with him. The reason he picked this particular hotel, was because they have a nice large workout area.

Krillgan met the Kaleesh at the market on the day they agreed to. He had Talmi take all of their Hutt money out of the hotel account, except for one peggat. He told him that if this is an organised venue, there will be gambling. If he doesn't bet on him, then he should not return to their hotel.

The Kaleesh keep themselves covered, except for their hands. Krillgan surmised that they all wore some sort of primitive armour, just like their skull bone face mask. They asked to fight with their primitive stone tipped spears. Krillgan agreed and told them that the leather jacket and pants he is wearing, is just like armour. The rule was that they would fight until one of them is forced to submit. They would only rest if both fighters agreed.

The venue was much as Krillgan expected. An empty warehouse with a dirt floor. There were quite a number of spectators, with a couple of people walking around taking bets. When Krillgan stepped into the lit fighting area, one of the Kaleesh mercenaries tossed him a spear. Krillgan tapped it on the ground to make sure that there were no cracks in the shaft. To Krillgan this was just like fighting with a fighting stick with a very small sword on the end. The Kaleesh were surprised that Krillgan was not standing with the spear end pointed at his opponent. This indicated that he had experience fighting with something similar. Krillgan started walking around his opponent, because he wanted to test how much peripheral vision the Kaleesh had, because of the mask. The Kaleesh was annoyed by this tactic, and quickly advanced towards Krillgan to strike. He swung his spearhead down to chop at Krillgan's arm. Krillgan was easily able to parry that blow, and countered with a spear butt jam to the Kaleesh's arm. They had a quick sequence of attack, parry, and counter attack. The spectators just saw a blur of the two spears moving, and heard the click-click-click sound of spear shaft making contact with spear shaft. The Kaleesh tried crowding closer and closer to Krillgan, and was surprised with the strength that Krillgan suddenly pushed him back. This time the Kaleesh tried to circle around Krillgan, trying to find a weakness in his opponent. While Krillgan circled around him. Suddenly they both attacked at the same time, with both of them sidestepping the attack, than the click-click-click sound of spear shaft on spear shaft. This went on for what seemed like a long amount of time to Talmi. From his perspective, they both seemed evenly matched. From the Kaleesh's perspective, he was getting frustrated. It seemed like his opponent was toying with him. His skill level was greater than any of the Kaleesh had expected. He tried to shake things up by trying a leg sweep with his spear. To Krillgan the leg sweep was suspicious. He wasn't moving as fast as Krillgan would expected for a real leg sweep. Krillgan suspected that he wanted him to jump, so that he could than change the direction of the sweep. If he could catch his foot while he was in the air, he could than spin Krillgan in the air, opening him up to all kinds of attack. Instead Krillgan planted his spear point into the ground. Letting his spear take the impact of the sweep. At the same time planting a side kick in the Kaleesh's abdomen. Forcing him back and lessening the impact of spear on spear. The Kaleesh charged Krillgan, who grabbed his spear, flipping him over his own body. Yanking his spear from his hand, while he was still in the air so that the Kaleesh lands flat on his back, and is winded. Krillgan quickly steps onto his chest, and places a spear point at his throat, asking him if he was willing to submit. The Kaleesh said yes, and started to lift his face mask. Krillgan moves the spear point, so it is pushing against the mask, stopping him. Krillgan tells him, "You fought with honour, and I do not desire to take your honour from you."

The spectators were disappointed, because they wanted to see what a Kaleesh face looked like. Krillgan puts both spears in one hand, than extends his hand to the Kaleesh to help him up. All the Kaleesh approach Krillgan and thank him for letting their comrade keep his honour. Telling him that he is a great warrior, and they were honoured to meet him. The Nikto were also impressed with Krillgan. They asked him if he has ever met any Togruta, because the move that put the Kaleesh on his back, looked like a Togruta move. Krillgan told them that when he was very young he met some Togruta. They allowed his father to train with them. His father has taught him everything he knows. The Nikto said that his father must be a special person, if the Togruta were comfortable having him train with them. Krillgan told them his father was respected by many people, and in his own clan he was looked upon as a great warrior who trained great warriors. The only ones more powerful than him, where the force users, put they still asked to be trained by him. The Nikto told him that they were looking even more forward to the day one of them would fight with him.

When the Kaleesh heard this, they said that they wanted to see that, and asked Krillgan when it would take place. Krillgan told them that he did not know. He just knew that he would be fighting a Klatooinian in six days, and the Nikto promised that they would tell him when, after that fight. The Kaleesh told him that they will be there to witness that as well. After they left Talmi approached Krillgan. He told him that he just made as much money betting on him, for this one fight, as they could have made, staying on Tal Nami, for the last half of the darts circuit. He also told him that betting was in both Hutt money, and standard credits. He was bringing some credits to the next fight. Krillgan warned him not to expect the winnings to be as great on the next fight, because he will no longer be an unknown warrior. The big money will be on the Nikto fight. Because everyone but the Nikto will be expecting them to win. Talmi asked him why the Nikto will not be expecting to win. Krillgan told him that when they first challenged him, he kept telling them that they would lose to him. Just like the Kaleesh, and just like the Klatooinians. So when they see the Klatooinian lose to him, then they will believe that they are next. Talmi asked him if he was being a little overconfident. Krillgan told him that being overconfident would be him saying that he could beat them when he can't. But he can beat them, so no, he is not being overconfident.

Krillgan and Talmi did go to some of Sleheyron's casinos between bouts. They believed that no one in the casinos would challenge Krillgan. They were not impressed with the gladiatorial fights in their arenas. Some of the Death Matches were no more than executions, the poor victim did not have a chance.

What did grab Krillgan's attention were the Rancor races beamed from Nal Hutta. The Rancor races were like an obstacle course. The idea was to get Rancor and rider from opposing teams close together, so that they would fight. There was betting on which team would have a Rancor and rider cross the finish line first, but most of the betting was on the outcome of the fights. If a rider was knocked off his Rancor, or killed, he would lose the fight. Krillgan told Talmi that he wanted to go to Nal Hutta so that he could talk to the Rancor before the race. They would have insight into who would win the race, and who would win the fights. Talmi asked Krillgan, how he was going to talk to the Rancor? It was not like they could speak basic. Krillgan told him that their beastmasters could communicate with them, or they would never be able to get someone to ride them. Talmi looked at his friend, "Don't tell me that you are also a beastmaster."

Krillgan smiled, "Something like that."

The day of the fight with the Klatooinian came. The clerk who handles the money at the hotel, did not even try to dissuade Talmi from taking Hutt money and credits out of their accounts. When he tried last time, Talmi returned with more peggats from only a few hours out of the hotel, than he could have earned for one month, by just having it sit in there account, earning money from the casino. The Klatooinians met Krillgan at the market, and escorted him to the fight venue, with the Nikto right behind them. The people in the market had mixed ideas about what was happening. Some thought that the Nikto were giving the blue man an honour guard escort. To others it looked like a condemned man being taken away for punishment.

They went to the same warehouse. Their appeared to be more spectators this time. The Klatooinians were all dressed in their guard armour, carrying their favourite weapon, the vibro-blade battle-axe. They had brought with them, two practice battle-axes, for the two combatants. Now the practice battle-axes are a dangerous weapon, all by themselves. They were basically a thick wooden stick with a metal weighted end. They could easily break bones, or crush skulls. The Klatooinians guard armour, was better suited for absorbing the impact of a hit from the weighted end, than Krillgan's leather outfit. Krillgan was also at a disadvantage, as he had no experience with this type of weapon.

The Klatooinian fighter opened the bout with a battle cry, and rushing at Krillgan, axe raised, ready to crush his opponent. Krillgan easily stepped into the attack using the Togruta move, to use his opponent's momentum to flip him over his body, landing him flat on his back. The Nikto saw that coming. They felt that if the Klatooinian had seen the fight between the blue warrior and the Kaleesh, he would not have opened like that. They also could not understand why the blue warrior did not press his advantage, and finish off the Klatooinian. Instead he let him get back up.

It was only as the fight progressed that the Nikto noticed that the blue warrior had no experience with the battle axes, and was using the fight as a training session. Either this fighter was very good, or he was very foolish. The Nikto believed the former, because of how easily he defeated the Kaleesh. The Klatooinian did not understand his opponent's tactics. He knew the blue warrior did not fully understand how to use his battle-axe, if he did he would know that he had to absorb his attacks on the weighted end, not on the axe handle. Because eventually the axe handle will break, and the fight will be lost. He could not understand why the blue warrior never initiated an attack. The Klatooinian attacked again. Instead of absorbing the attack on his axe handle, like Krillgan did before. He deflected the attack to his right, brought his right knee up into his opponent's abdomen, then followed through with a left elbow to the side of the Klatooinian's face. Then stepped back. The Klatooinian was momentarily stunned, and he thought he heard a ringing in his ears. The Klatooinian had to remind himself. Maybe he doesn't know how to use the battle-axe, but he still knows how to fight. He attacked again, but this time to the Klatooinian's surprise. Instead of deflecting the blow the same way as last time, which was what he was expecting, the blue warrior defected his blow to the other side, throwing him slightly off balance. The blue warrior was not off balance, as the Klatooinian felt his knee impact his gut, and the elbow smash to the other side of his face.

Krillgan suspected that his axe handle was now cracked after deflecting the last blow. Training time is over, he needs to end the fight now. The angry Klatooinian, started doing horizontal sweeps with his battle-axe forcing Krillgan to step back. After the third sweep, Krillgan suddenly jumps forward. Slams the butt of his practice axe into the Klatooinian's abdomen than brought the butt of the axe up catching the Klatooinian on the chin, knocking him out cold. Krillgan thought that he may have broken the Klatooinian's jaw. He did not want to use the force to examine the jaw, because there may be those present who could detect it. Instead he reached down and physically felt along the jaw. Nothing was out of place, so if he did brake his jaw, it was still intact. Krillgan let the Kolto flow until he sensed a slight change than got up.

The Nikto congratulated Krillgan on his victory, and asked him why he terminated the fight now. Krillgan told them that he thinks he cracked the handle of the practise axe. One of the Nikto picked up the practice axe by its weighted end, hitting the handle against the ground. Sure enough the handle broke. They asked him why he felt the Klatooinian's jaw after the battle. Krillgan told them that his mother was a Shaman, and he wanted to make sure that his jaw was okay.

The Nikto were impressed, he was a warrior, and a healer. A good man to have on your side when going into battle. They told Krillgan that they would meet him in five days at the market, so that they could battle. Krillgan agreed. After the Nikto, and the Kaleesh left, and the Klatooinians carried their comrade away. Talmi came up to Krillgan and told him that he was right, the odds were lower for this fight, but because he bet with both credits and peggats, they actually made more overall. Krillgan laughed, and told him that it was a good thing he decided to come along and look after him.

When they arrived back at their hotel, Krillgan asked Talmi if he could find anything that would show the Nikto's fighting style, and their preference for weapons. He did not prepare properly for his fight against the Klatooinian, and it almost cost him. When Krillgan came back from his modified workout. Talmi had found three bouts at one of the local casinos, in their gladiator arenas. The first two were obviously executions, and revealed nothing about the Nikto, other than that they could kill. The third video was also an execution, but it was a Nikto that was to be executed. There was a Weequay, a Nikto and a Klatooinian acting as executioners. Talmi told Krillgan that Weequay are very tough fighters, not because they are good. But because their bodies seem to be difficult to injure with blunt force trauma, or fire. Their bone density is higher than most species. Their skin is also tough, able to withstand blaster fire, and most conventional edged weapons. You need to be one tough fighter to be able to take one on single handed, and live. The executioners in the vid, entered the arena from three different entrances, fully armed. The victim had been bound, and left at the center of the arena. There were weapons scattered around the arena. Supposedly for the victim, if he was able to free himself before the executioners could get to him. When the Nikto victim did free himself, and stood up, Talmi froze the vid. He pointed out to Krillgan that the victim is a mixed breed Nikto, despised by his own people. Talmi told Krillgan that there are a number of subspecies of Nikto, with superficial differences between them. The species do inter breed regularly, with most of the children showing the superficial characteristics of only one of their parents. On the rare occasion, a child will be born showing characteristics of both the parents' subspecies. This child is labelled a mixed breed Nikto, and persecuted by the rest of Nikto society. They have to leave their home world of Kintan when they are old enough to travel, if they want any sort of life.

Krillgan told Talmi, that this Nikto has been fighting all of its life, and had learnt the style of fighting and techniques the hard way. On the streets. This means that he would have the best mix of Nikto fighting styles, and the weapon he will first try for, is the one the Nikto are the most comfortable with. He had Talmi play the rest of the vid slowly. The Nikto warrior chose to go for the force pike, even though it was close to the Klatooinian executioner. It was hard to tell if he showed disappointment, when he realised that it had no power cell. He used the force pike to catch the Klatooinian's vibro-blade axe, just below the axe head. He was able to disarm the Klatooinian, and use his own axe to kill him. He started to remove the power cell from the axe. When the other two executioners saw what he was doing, they rushed over to him, to try and get to him before he finished installing the power cell into the force pike.

The Nikto executioner, got to him just as he put the power cell in, but before he could activate it. So he stunned him with his force pike. This left a clear shot for the Weequay to decapitate him with the vibro-blade at the end of his force pike. The Weequay took too much pleasure in decapitating his helpless victim. Krillgan wished that he could avenge this Nikto's death. He watched the vid over and over again. There was no doubt in his mind that the Nikto warrior was a formidable fighter. He was sure that someone got into trouble, because he was able to free himself from his bonds, much sooner than expected. He could see the look of surprise when the Nikto got up, on the Klatooinian's face. He knew that he would go for the force pike, and he wasn't in a position to defend it. The Nikto warrior had good fluid moves, and handled the Klatooinian easily. Krillgan wondered how the fight would have gone, if he could have gotten the power cell in the force pike a second or two sooner. No doubt it would have been a bloody mess, because not even the Weequay skin can stop a vibro-blade. Every night before going to bed, he would watch the video.

On the day of the fight, he was confident that he understood the Nikto's fighting style. They met them at the market. As the Nikto led the way, a Weequay came up to Krillgan, and challenged him to a Death Match. Krillgan looked at him, and instantly did not like him. Instead of giving his usual response. Krillgan asked him, why he wants to die? The Weequay laughed, and boasted that it would not be him that will die. Krillgan looked him right in the eyes, and told him if he fights him, he will die.

The Nikto did not understand the animosity Krillgan felt toward the Weequay. They just understood that the Weequay was not behaving normally, and was delaying their fight. They told him to go back to bullying the little children, and leave the adults alone. They turned and left with Krillgan and Talmi behind them.

"So you're a coward. You don't want to fight me."

This got the Nikto upset. They asked the Weequay, how he could call the blue warrior a coward, when he is about to face a Nikto warrior.

The Weequay smiled, "I will come and watch you fight him, than afterward I will kill him."

The Nikto told him that he can come to watch. But there will be no afterward. The Weequay told them that he was not afraid of them, he has killed his share of Nikto before.

"Well we have killed Weequay, and it would be no trouble to kill another."

Talmi whispered to Krillgan that this Weequay was tainted. Krillgan whispered back to explain himself. Talmi told Krillgan that Weequay were normally quiet and reserved. They normally let someone they trust, speak for them. This one was bold and arrogant like a Hutt, he needs to be careful.

Krillgan realised that the Weequay fully intended to attack him, after he has defeated the Nikto. He is probably counting on Krillgan being tired and weak. Krillgan knew that he will have to kill this Weequay, and he may have to use the force to do it.

Krillgan whispered to Talmi, that after the fight, he would have to collect his winnings as fast as possible. He may have to go back to the hotel without him. Talmi understood, that Krillgan believed, that he would be forced to fight the Weequay, and that it would probably be to the death. There was nothing he could do to help his friend, but leave, so he agreed.

At the warehouse, the Nikto that had been chosen to fight him started undressing down to only a loincloth. Krillgan removed his leather jacket, and his shirt. He told the Nikto warrior that he wasn't removing his pants. The warrior smiled, the closest thing that a Nikto comes to laughing. He understood by this that Krillgan would not be attacking him below the waist, because he understood from his previous fights that his leather garments are a type of body armour. So he agreed. He walked out to the fighting area, with two force pikes in his hand. He removed the power supply from each, and tossed them to his comrades. He then tossed one of them to Krillgan.

To Krillgan this was just like fighting with a fighting stick, with a sharp double edged sword attached, the only thing missing was a Rancor to ride on. They both looked at each other than attacked. The spectators could just see the whirl of force pikes, and the clanging of the shafts. To Talmi it almost looked like they were dancing, only he wouldn't want a Nikto as a dance partner. They would stop take a couple steps sideways, like maybe it was better lighting, than they would attack again. In their third clash of weapons, the Nikto warrior was able to nick Krillgan in his upper arm, a few centimeters below the shoulder. It wasn't deep, just a flesh wound, but flesh wounds bleed. The Nikto believed that their comrade would win, because he drew first blood. In the next clash Krillgan was able to nick his opponent in the chest, above the heart. Again it wasn't deep. But it was close to the heart. The Nikto were now unsure about the outcome. What Krillgan had done, showed great skill. Not only that, but Krillgan wasn't bleeding. His wound had healed. Their comrade, on the other hand, was. They were each able to nick each other in the next exchange. Again Krillgan healed right away, the Nikto warrior didn't. Krillgan knew that eventually the Nikto warrior would collapse from blood loss. But that wasn't a fair way to win when he had a special advantage. Time to bring it up a notch.

Krillgan started attacking his opponent's fingers, not to break them, just to bruise them. Making them swell, making it harder to hold the force pike. He learnt this technique watching the militia battle his Sisters. After the next exchange Krillgan was able to knock the force pike out of his hands. Krillgan knew that the Nikto would not just submit to him, no matter his advantage, he knew that he would have to render him unconscious just like he did to that Klatooinian. So he threw his force pike away as well. The Nikto do not practise hand to hand. Why fight with your hands, when you have a perfectly good weapon. The Nikto warrior knew that he was at a disadvantage, because the Togruta know how to fight hand to hand, and the blue warrior had Togruta training. To him Krillgan just traded one advantage for another. Krillgan was able to get past the Nikto's feeble attempts at blocking and landed a number of body blows. When the Nikto made an attempt at attacking. Krillgan was able to knock him to his knees than quickly came up behind him, and placed a choke hold on him. To speed it up, Krillgan used the force to drop his heart rate, until he became unconscious, then raise it back up. He believed no one would detect it, because it was such a localised use of the force. He had to risk it, because as he was holding him, he was also healing him. So the Nikto was getting stronger, and would be able to use his hands and fingers again.

When the other Nikto came out to check their unconscious comrade, they asked him if rejuvenation was normal for his race. He told them it wasn't. When he was quite young, his parents took him to a place of much water. He called the Great Mother of the place, and she came and blessed him. The elders of that place told him that no one had been able to call the Great Mother in over 300 years. So she had given him a great blessing. She altered his life essence so that he now has the ability to rejuvenate. Because he had held their comrade so close to the center of his life essence, he was also able to heal him. They checked all of their comrade's wounds. They were all healed. Suddenly men armed with blaster rifles entered every opening to the warehouse, and surrounded everyone. The crowd started whispering "Slavers".

The Weequay walked to the center of the fighting area, and told everyone that they had just volunteered, to fight to the death, in the gladiator arenas.

The Nikto told him that he can't do that. Their Hutt would protect them.

The Weequay told them that they were protected, because it was their Hutt who told the slavers to follow his Nikto. He believed that they had found a worthy opponent to fight.

The Nikto where upset that their Hutt had used them like that, to trap a noble warrior.

Then men with ladders, and lights, and recording equipment, entered the warehouse. The Weequay told everyone that it was now time for the real fight. Now Krillgan recognised the Weequay, he is the one in the video that executed the mixed-breed Nikto.


	2. Chapter 2

©2016

The Weequay started telling everyone how the match was going to be a time delayed... Then he stopped talking. He had a knife in his throat. He pulled it out to look at it. Not realising that he had just killed himself.

The Nikto recognised it, "Togruta". They then went and attacked the slavers. The slavers were confused. Their boss was just killed. The Nikto who were supposed to be on their side, were attacking them. Then all the spectators started attacking them. The slavers had not realised that word about the honourable blue warrior, had spread through the underground fighting community. There were more mercenaries and guards at this event, than where normal for an underground fight, and they were all armed. The Kaleesh were there, only they did not have their ceremonial fighting spears, they had their force pikes. There where Klatooinians there, that had heard about how one of their own was defeated by a blue warrior. Who would now be fighting a Nikto warrior, and they had their vibro-blade battle-axes, and were in full armour. There were mercenary groups from all the species that the Hutts employed, there, and they were well armed. None of them relished the idea of being forced to fight to the death in the gladiator arenas, without compensation. (Some of them would if the Hutts paid them enough.)

Krillgan knew he had to act fast. He picked one slaver, to save him, because he suspected that there were more outside. He grabbed him. Pulled him away from those he was fighting with, and subdued him. He happened to be a Klatooinian. All the slavers that had entered the warehouse, including the lighting and recording crew, were dead, except the one that Krillgan spared. When Krillgan revived him. He told the slaver that if he helps him out of this warehouse, he will let him live.

Some of the people started to complain, they thought that Krillgan was trying to arrange only his escape. The Kaleesh and Nikto told them to stop being so foolish, he has always showed himself to be an honourable warrior. One of the Nikto handed his stone knife to him, nicely cleaned, and asked him why he killed the Weequay without fighting him.

Krillgan told him that the Weequay had no honour, so did not deserve a fight. The Nikto pointed out to all the people that only an honourable warrior would say that. No one noticed that the knife suddenly disappeared. (Krillgan was also happy that no one thought about how a stone knife could cut the skin of a Weequay.)

After interrogating the slaver, the Nikto asked Krillgan, what was his plan? First he would but his shirt and jacket back on. He asked if any of the dead slavers had pistols. A few were produced and he picked two that looked about the same weight. He told them, that this slaver was going to tell the slavers outside, that their boss is dead, and they had to shoot a few spectators to bring them under control. (It was true that they did shoot a number, and a couple were dead. But most of the ones they shot were wearing armour.) The slaver would then tell the others, that he was coming out with the one who killed his boss. He will come out with his hands behind his back holding the two pistols. The slaver will come out right behind him, holding a blaster rifle without a power cell in it. The Nikto will come out right behind them, because they have permission to leave. When they hear the blaster fire starting, it is time for everyone else to join the party. Krillgan was counting on the slavers as being former mercenaries, who were taught to shoot at the center of mass.

When the Nikto had cleared the building, the slavers outside were surprised to see that the blue man suddenly had two blaster pistols in his hands. Krillgan quickly took out all the slavers directly in front of him. He did take a few blaster shots to the chest, and could not believe how much they hurt. Next time he sees his father, he is going to ask him to put some extra padding in the chest of his leather jacket. There were no other clear targets near him, and all the slavers were quickly killed. After they were all killed, the Nikto asked Krillgan what they should do with the Klatooinian slaver. Krillgan told them that he promised him that he would live. The Nikto claimed that he was a coward who surrendered to him. Krillgan told him that he did not surrender, he was subdued by him.

The Klatooinian guards stepped forward. They told Krillgan that he was one of theirs, they would deal with him. The slaver willingly followed the Klatooinian guards away from the warehouse. He knew that his fate was in there hands.

The event organisers told Krillgan that they would handle things from here. The Nikto seemed reluctant to leave Krillgan, they had started calling him the honourable Hutt, because the Hutt were the only other species they knew that could regenerate themselves.

Krillgan and Talmi said their goodbyes and left. As they were walking, Krillgan noticed that Talmi looked quite weighted down. Krillgan asked him if he could help. Talmi handed him two large bags full of gold peggats. Krillgan asked him how well they did today. Talmi told him that he did not know. He was collecting their winnings, when the slavers entered the warehouse. He just grabbed everything in front of him, and hid. He doesn't know if he left anything behind, or if he may have grabbed someone else's winnings, as well as their own. All he knows is that no one complained when he walked out of the warehouse.

The clerk at the hotel was quite impressed with the amount of money they brought in. When Talmi went over the numbers, he proudly proclaimed that he had not left any behind. Krillgan asked, how big was the bonus? Talmi sheepishly admitted that they had a hundred credits, which he did not know where they came from.

That night they both agreed that they should leave Sleheyron for Nal Hutta. It would only be a matter of time, before other slavers made another attempt, at getting Krillgan into the arena. Krillgan wasn't worried about getting away from the slavers. What he was worried about, was that he almost got Talmi killed today. He did not want that to happen again.

Talmi told Krillgan that he heard that there was a luxury liner that goes back and forth between Sleheyron and Nar Shaddaa. From there it is a simple shuttle ride to Nal Hutta. The luxury liner also has casinos aboard. So if they maintain a certain amount of credits registered to their cabin, then their meals will be free, they will collect a share of the casinos profits, and they will have the original tickets they purchased reimbursed. Krillgan told Talmi that they should look into it, in the morning, and went to bed.

Krillgan woke to a buzzing sound. In was the room's computer trying to wake him. It informed him that the gentleman next door, is trying to get a hold of him. Krillgan went to the screen and activated it.

Talmi tells him to get dressed right away. "They have just under an hour to catch the last shuttle from the surface to the luxury liner. He only booked one cabin, because it was huge. All his aunts and uncles and cousins could fit into their room, and it wouldn't be crowded." As they are going to the lobby, Talmi told him that he had to book this cabin, because it was part of the package. They need to deposit five thousand credits in their cabin's account to get the special free meal deal. Anything over that would start earning them money. He calculated how much money they should take aboard with them, and suggested that he deposit all the Hutt money in his account, because it was the heaviest, and they did not want to be hauling it around with them on Nar Shaddaa. There were bound to be people around with sticky fingers. Krillgan agreed.

Talmi also told him about a curious thing that happened that morning. When he got up to go to the market, an old man with multi coloured blotchy skin approached him, with a veil over his face. He had two sets of old communication equipment (2 units to a set), that he claimed were from the time of the warlord Xim, the ones the Hutts call Xim the Despot. He said that they would need the devices to communicate between Nar Shadaa, and Nal Hutta. Then he told him to go back to the hotel and inquire about the ship.

When they checked out of the hotel, the clerk never asked them where they were going, and they never offered to tell. Krillgan deposited the credits and peggats that Talmi suggested, in the banking kiosk at the spaceport, before boarding their shuttle. The ship they were boarding was called Starpleasures, sister ship to Stardreams, lost in 3641 BBY during the cold war, after picking up refugees from Ord Mantell.

The back of each shuttle seat had a clear duraplast screen, so that each passenger could access information about the ship, and the different events that were scheduled during their flight. The first level was reserved exclusively for Hutt passengers and their retainers. The only way to get to the first level, if you were not a Hutt, was to be a slave or servant of the Hutt, or invited as a special guest. Their cabin was situated on the second level, reserved for special passengers of affluence, who were considered guests of the ship. The Captain's cabin and his fellow officers' cabins, were on the third level, which was also considered the 1st Class level for passengers. The information system went on to mention the three casinos, nightclubs with floor shows, restaurants with all you can eat buffets, for first class passengers and above, or lower class passengers that have purchased the special meal package. The spas, the shops, the special training facilities, that can be customised for a species wants and needs. Krillgan was impressed. He also found that there would be a dart tournament aboard, to help promote the dart tournaments taking place on Sleheyron, in just over a month's time. Krillgan showed it to Talmi, and suggested that they should enter. The information system also claimed that the Starpleasures, was the inspiration for Garblaque the Hutt's "Haven", a luxury dreadnaught that he had built during the Galactic War for his ten-year pleasure cruise.

When they reached the ship. They found marble floors, crystal chandeliers, with coloured crystals, as well as clear. The chandeliers rotated, keeping the ship awash in light and brilliant colours. There were carpets made from furs, in the higher end sections of the ship. In the check-in area. There was a banking kiosk right next to the check-in counter. The clerk handling their check-in told them that it could only be accessed while they were in orbit, because of the super high streams of data transfer required to maintain the integrity of the kiosk to the high standards of the banking consortium.

Krillgan withdrew all of the money he had just deposited planet side, to place with their cabins' account.

Once check-in procedures were finished. They were each presented with a gold braided bracelet that they were asked to wear, whenever they left their cabin. So that they would receive the level of service that they were entitled to. They were told which elevator would take them to their level, and that the level's concierge, would be waiting for them when they get off. The porter that was standing by to take their luggage, was disappointed when Krillgan and Talmi grabbed their own luggage. He was waved away by the check-in clerk, in case he said something inappropriate to the two guests. As they approached the bank of elevators, one of the elevators opened its doors as they came near. A couple who had been waiting for an elevator tried boarding the elevator. The droid controlling the elevator told them that it was an express elevator to a level that they did not have access to. It stepped aside when Krillgan and Talmi approached, and welcomed them aboard. When it stopped, they were met by a greenish-grey skinned Neimodian with pink eyes, in flowing golden robes. As soon as the elevator's doors opened, he bowed to them and addressed them as Master Krillgan and Master Talmi, as they had specified that their first names be used when addressed by the crew, when they checked in. He told them that he was there to help them make their voyage more pleasurable. If they needed anything, anything at all. They just need to ask, and it would be his pleasure to get it for them. He escorted them to their cabin. When they approached, the cabin's door automatically unlocked, and opened for them. The concierge told them that their bracelets are the key to their cabin, if they want privacy they can ask the cabins computer to only allow access by their bracelets. Krillgan and Talmi, looked at each other, wondering what he meant by that, as the Neimoidian bowed, than departed.

Inside their lavish cabin they found four scantily clad females waiting for them. A Balosar with her two antennaepalps fully extended, the only thing that differentiate a Balosar from a Human in appearance. A feline Cathar, and two Twi'leks. One was blue, the other was green. They told Krillgan and Talmi that the ship's computer selected them to be their personal attendants, for this voyage. The Cathar mentioned that the ship's computer detected that one of them has fur, and she would like the pleasure of finding out which one, because it wasn't obvious.

Krillgan looked at Talmi, than talked to the women. "There must be some mistake, neither of us requested personal attendants." The Baosar said it was an automatic feature for the cabins on this level. Talmi asked them if they had other positions on the ship, and if they had other accommodations. One of the Twi'leks answered that they were all dancers in the night clubs and casinos.

"We do have small cabins assigned to us, but we would rather stay here."

Krillgan told them that it would not be possible for them to stay. He is engaged to be married, and he has promised his fiancé that he would be faithful to her, and he plans on keeping his promise. The Cathar responded, "We won't tell if you won't."

Talmi spoke up, "I'm afraid that I must side with my friend. As much as your presence is very appealing, it is also very distracting. We realise that we will make your life more uncomfortable, by asking you to leave, so how can we compensate you, and where and when can we see you dance."

The women told the young men, that their names and performance schedules, have already been entered into their cabin's computer. As far as compensation, 20 credits each should help them get over the pain of their rejection. Krillgan whispered to Talmi not to negotiate. Talmi nodded his agreement. When he started pulling ten credit pieces out of a pocket, the women understood that he was the money man. They each came up to him, and when he handed them their credits, they each gave him a kiss on his cheek. Talmi turned red when the first young lady kissed him, and he turned redder with each kiss. Which the young ladies appreciated.

Before leaving the cabin, the young ladies turned back to them, and the Cathar reminded them that their bracelets still give access to their cabin. They were each wearing woven burgundy bracelets. If they do not reset their cabin's security, then they will know that they are allowed to come back. If they do reset their security access, than change their mind, all they have to do is tell their cabin's computer their name, and to grant access. The cabin's computer will notify the ship's computer, and the ship's computer will notify them. She for one would like to come back and look after both of them. The other young ladies said the same thing.

Shortly after the Starpleasures left orbit. The Rattataki Sith, and the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter landed on Sleheyron. They both walked through customs like it wasn't there. They both located the local market, and started showing the same picture around. The bounty hunter knew that he would have to pay each person he asked for information, because it was Hutt space, and had brought a whole lot of wupiupi. The Sith thought he could intimidate everyone into telling him what he wanted to know. The local Hutt clan in control of Sleheyron, was notified by the custom officials, that a Rattataki Sith, and a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter, had arrived. A short time later four Nikto warriors show up at the market to watch the Sith, and four Weequay warriors show up to keep an eye on the bounty hunter. What the Sith did not realise, was that the four Nikto were Kajain'sa Nikto, or Red Nikto, from the Endless Wastes. The desert region of Kintan. They were all part of the Secret Society of Morgukai. A Nikto society of specially trained warriors, trained to fight force users, like Jedi and Sith. If Krillgan had fought one of them, he would not have been able to use the force to lower his heart rate, until after he was unconscious. After the Weequay arrived, a couple of video recording crews arrived, and started filming them. In case one of them broke down, and started fighting. The Hutts wanted it captured, so that they could broadcast it in their casinos.

The first few people the bounty hunter paid off, and asked if they had seen the person in the picture, they pointed to the Rattataki. The Mandalorian Bounty Hunter had to admit, he did look like the person in the fuzzy picture.

The Bounty Hunter approached the Sith. When he saw that he was holding the same fuzzy picture. He told the Sith that he should take his investigation elsewhere, he was impeding his investigation. The Sith did not like being told what to do, especially by a Bounty Hunter. He told the Bounty Hunter that he should take his investigation elsewhere. The Bounty Hunter just stood there and watched the frustrated Sith. After a time he could not take it anymore. He told the Sith that this was Hutt space. He can only expect to get nothing for nothing. You have to give something to get something. He gave a couple of wupiupi to the person the Sith had been questioning, and showed him his picture. That was when the Sith noticed he had the same picture. When the Bounty Hunter asked the person, if they had seen the person in the picture, they pointed at the Rattataki.

"Unfortunately, you can still can get a lot of nothing for something."

The Sith condescended and asked him what he was suggesting. The Bounty Hunter told him, that they did not know which bank kiosk took the picture. Maybe while he was gone, the people in the market might open up a little more. The Sith asked if he could have some wupiupi to get the locals to talk to him. The Bounty Hunter told him to use his own money.

When the Sith left, the Bounty Hunter noticed the four Nikto follow him, as did one of the video crews. He wondered if these were the specially trained Nikto he had heard about. He was sure the Weequay were there for him.

After the Sith left. No one would accept the Bounty Hunter's money. It was no longer easy money. The Bounty Hunter needed to come back another day. He decided to go back to his ship. Make his report. See if someone could get the Sith recalled. Then he was going to get some sleep.

Mother Andriel had started taking the weaving loom apart, after Father Chitrah had waved his magic wand over it. The weavers started freaking out. She had to remind them that it was still her loom, and she could do with it as she pleases.

"Didn't they want to help the other clans who did not have such a loom?"

They reluctantly agreed. When the seamstresses found out how the weavers reacted, they gave them a hard time, for not trusting Mother Andriel. They love their sewing machine, as much as the weavers love their loom. But they knew that Mother Andriel always has good reasons for doing whatever she does. The weavers felt humbled by the seamstresses. It had taken a number months, but now they had four working copies of the sewing machine and weaving loom, to go share with the other clans. Both the blacksmiths and the carpenters heavily relied on Father Chitrah to help them accomplish what they did. The blacksmiths had never made metal pieces as fine and precise as what was needed for the sewing machines before. They were all very proud of their accomplishment, and for good reason. Father Chitrah had the carpenters use denser woods than were used in the original weaving loom, because he could already see wear on a lot of the parts, and the loom would need to be replaced in the next 2 to 5 years. Than the weavers will be happy that he has scans of all the parts. These new looms that were going to all the other clans, were much better, and stronger, than the original.

The Clan Mother had decided to send Ludia and Diennu with Mother Andriel, since they were both moping after Krillgan left. She had even given in to Mother Andriel's request, that her daughter Aliyanna, and her Rancor, Strongman, be part of the four cart caravan, taking this equipment to each clan. There was also a strong guard contingent, to escort them to the town. Father Chitrah had promised his wife that he would have the special loom she designed, ready for her, when she gets back. He was still not sure if he could make the Dathomirite thread that she had requested of him. The blacksmiths told Father Chitrah that they had a lump of Dathomirite that was not big enough to make anything with it. Father Chitrah had obtained permission from the Clan Mother, to use it in one of Mother Andriel's special projects. Even though he was not allowed to tell her what he was going to do, or how Mother Andriel was going to use it. All he could tell her, was that Mother Andriel wanted to surprise her, and she was hoping it would be a pleasant surprise. It had been a long time since Amblin-Elu has been surprised as Clan Mother, and she liked pleasant surprises. Besides she could not say no to Father Chitrah. If he was confident his wife could pull off a pleasant surprise, she was all for it.

The Sisters from the Red Hills Clan, met up with the Sisters from the Singing Mountain Clan at the town site, and took over guarding the caravan. The Rancor from the Red Hills Clan were already familiar with the scents of Protector, My Friend, and Strongman, from their last visit. So Ludia and Diennu were able to ride next to the Sisters from the Red Hills Clan without fear that their Rancor would be attacked. Mother Andriel had convinced Ludia and Diennu to go visit the settlements while she instructs the seamstresses and weavers, about how to use and care for their new machines. She also gave permission for Aliyanna to go with them, on Strongman, if she did not want to stay with her in the Red Hills Clan.

After they were settled in, Krillgan thought about the four young ladies. He was more used to being around woman, rather than men, most of his life, and he would not mind a little female company. He asked Talmi if he would mind if he invited the four young ladies to join them for dinner. Talmi did not mind, provided they were not eating in their cabin. Krillgan laughed and said of course not. That would just give them the wrong impression. Krillgan found their concierge and asked him how he would go about inviting the four young ladies to dinner. The concierge told him to just allow them access to his cabin, and they will come. Krillgan told him that they did not want to eat in their cabin. The concierge finally understood. He told Krillgan that he could ask his cabin's computer to contact the ship's computer, to locate the young ladies. If they are not working, they should get back to them right away. Krillgan thanked the concierge and gave him a ten credit piece for the information. This was Hutt space after all, nothing was for free.

Krillgan went to his cabin's computer, and checked the schedules the women had posted for them. They were showing that they were free right now, and they would also be free at dinner time this evening. They all had afternoon shifts for dancing. So Krillgan told his computer that he wanted to talk to all four young ladies, who had been assigned to this cabin as personal attendants. Talmi came up and was looking over his shoulder. It was not long before each one responded to the computer's hail. They each asked how they could help them, and were surprised to hear the other young ladies voices at the same time. They could only see Krillgan and Talmi. Krillgan and Talmi could see all of them. Krillgan told them that he was tired of looking just at Talmi for dinner, and would like to invite them all to dinner. They all told him at once to reactivate their access codes, than started to laugh. Krillgan told them that he wanted to take them out to a restaurant, after they get off shift. The ladies looked downcast, the Balosar told Krillgan that the only outfits they have to wear, are their dance outfits. They would really stick out if they went to a restaurant wearing those. They also did not know if they would even be allowed in. They saw Krillgan and Talmi conferring, with one another, than come to an agreement. Krillgan told them that they would take them all shopping, for nice dresses to wear to dinner, before going to dinner. They just have to decide where they should go. One of the Twi'lek ladies spoke up. She knows that she is not supposed to ask, but she has a Togruta friend who is kind of attached to her, and she feels real lonely when she is not around. This surprised Krillgan. He asked, are there were many Togruta on this ship? She told him that she was the only one. Krillgan realised that the Togruta must have bounded with her as a companion. He told her that she must bring her Togruta friend, he would very much like to meet her. So the girls talked through his computer, trying to decide which restaurant they should go to. They all had restaurants that they wanted to try, but could never go to. It was not long before they settled on one. Then they decided where and when to meet. After that was finished, Krillgan asked the computer to put him through to the restaurant they had chosen. He asked the maitre d' of the restaurant about making dinner reservations. The maitre d' had in his computer, which cabin he was calling from. He told him, that he and Master Talmi do not need to make dinner reservations, they would take them in, no matter how full they were. Krillgan told him it wasn't just for them, there would be seven in total, and they would be taking the young ladies shopping first. The maitre d' went "Oh dear", taking young ladies shopping first, could shift the reservations from one to ten hours. He told Krillgan that every shop has a computer terminal in it. He can contact the restaurant from there, when he had a better idea, about when they would be ready to come for dinner. They will do their best to accommodate them. After terminating the contact, Talmi started laughing, "Did you see the look on his face when you said there were seven of us." Krillgan reminded him that their gold bracelets give them a lot of clout on this ship. He reminded him about the first morning when they went for breakfast, how they stood in line at the restaurant like everyone else. As soon as the maitre d' of the restaurant noticed their bracelets, he became all embarrassed. He came out and got them, and told them that the line-ups were not for them. They just need to walk right in, and they would be seated right away. Talmi remembered, he was embarrassed that they were allowed to bypass all the people who had been patiently waiting. He remembered hearing the maitre d' explain to the people in the lineup, that they have gold bracelets. Even the captain of this ship only has a white bracelet, and they let him enter ahead of them, all the time. That got the people in the lineup talking. The young ladies were all so excited about going to eat in a restaurant that they quickly settled on what dress they each wanted to wear. Talmi did the honour of charging it to their cabin's account. While he did that, Krillgan contacted the restaurant. The maitre d' was surprised when Krillgan called him from the dress shop so soon, and told him that they were on their way up. He told Krillgan that they were not yet full, so he would set aside a couple of tables for them right away. When they showed up, the maitre d' noticed that all the young ladies were wearing bracelets showing they were all dancers. He knew that dancers get assigned as personal attendants to the gold cabins, but he had only heard of four ever being assigned at one time. But there were five of them here.

Krillgan found out that all of the young ladies were on their second two year servitude contract. It was very rare that dancers were ever offered a third two year contract, so they were unsure what they would all do, once their contract was up. Their prospects did not look promising. Krillgan was especially interested in hearing the Togruta's story. She told them that her parents had been captured by pirates. Their companions were killed in the struggle. They were brought to Hutt space and sold as slaves. The slaver who bought them negotiated a good contract for them. He knew that because their companions were dead, if he ever separated them, they would die. She was born while they were still slaves, and has never known any other Togruta. That is why she has no companions. Krillgan told her that this was not true. She has already bonded with her two Twi'lek friends. The Twi'leks asked him, if that was why she was sad whenever they had to leave her? Krillgan told them that this was the reason. They asked him, if she can become un-bonded, because they might have to separate once their contract was up? The Cathar asked him what will become of her, if they have to separate after their contract is up, and she is not able to un-bond from them? Krillgan told them that she will die from loneliness. Her Twi'lek friends touched her hands, and told her that they would never let that happen. The Balosar asked Krillgan, how he came to know so much about the Togruta, when he obviously wasn't one? Krillgan told them that when he was born, his parents were special friends with a group of Togruta. So they were his first playmates. Later when they settled with their clan, his parents taught him everything they knew about the Togruta, including their fighting techniques. The Togruta brightened up and asked Krillgan if he could teach her. Krillgan asked if her parents taught her any of the Togruta ways. She told him that her parents said that all the Togruta ways deal with celebration, and they had nothing to celebrate. Even her birth was a sad occasion, because there were no Togruta to share it with. Krillgan asked, if her parents were still alive? She said no. Her mother became sick and died, her father passed away the next day. The healer was confused, because he found no reason for her father to pass away so suddenly. The family that her parents worked for, let her stay for a while, and released her from slavery. Then she met her Twi'lek friends, and signed up as a dancer for this ship because they did. Krillgan told her that he could teach her what he can, but they don't have much time before they reach Nar Shaddaa. The other girls also wanted to learn. Krillgan told them that he can only teach them the basics of all martial arts, like he had started teaching Talmi. But he was only allowed to teach the Togruta techniques, to Togruta, and there are only three of them on this ship. The two Twi'lek ladies were excited, because he was referring to them. Krillgan asked her if she can post her schedule on his computer, so that he can start arranging training time. She told him that she has the exact same schedule as her two Twi'lek friends. The person in charge of dancers, noticed early on, that they all dance better when they can see each other dance. Then Krillgan asked them, if they had anything else to wear? Since, neither their dresses, nor their dance outfits, would be good to practice martial arts in. All the girls laughed, they told him that they have warm up outfits that they wear, whenever they have to attend a training session, to learn new dance moves.

After dinner they went back to the shop level, so the young ladies could do some window shopping. As they were walking Krillgan asked them which restaurant they want to go to, the next time they have dinner together? The girls all got excited, and asked if they could have another new dress? Krillgan and Talmi looked at each other, than looked back, and both said "no". The girls laughed and said that the dresses they have now, will do. They all stood together to decide which restaurant they want to try next. When they had decided, they turned and told Krillgan and Talmi. Then they wanted to know when they would be going. Krillgan told him that he would contact them in the morning. He wants to look at all their schedules, so that he can set up a training schedule. At the same time he will check to see when it will be good for all of them to get together again.

What Krillgan, Talmi, and the girls did not know, was the ship's computer recorded every time a dancer met with someone from the gold level. This was part of their measure of job performance. The Togruta became an anomaly in the system, because she had never been assigned as a personal attendant.

Before contacting the young ladies, Talmi checked the scheduling of the dart tournament. He wanted to make sure that Krillgan did not make any commitments that would put them in conflict. Krillgan agreed. After setting up a tentative schedule, he had Talmi check it over in case he missed something. Then he called up every young lady individually, giving them the schedule for the next five days. They all noticed that Krillgan had scheduled them for two dinner dates, not one. When they asked him about it, he told them that they were not under any obligation to attend. They all said that they wanted to attend, and wanted to know, where were they going on the second date? He told them he didn't know, because they had not told him yet.

The Sith, and the Bounty Hunter, both woke up with the same message logged into their ship's computer. They were to cooperate and share information. Not what either one wanted to hear. They both agreed that they need to stop using the photo. They were looking for a blue bald guy. There cannot be many people like that around.

The Bounty Hunter went back to the market. The Sith had located the banking kiosk at the spaceport, where the banking transaction took place. He was going to start questioning the local workers. The Hutts had also decided to up their game. They gave permission to the Nikto Morgukai warriors to issue a death challenge to the Rattataki Sith. The Weequay were also allowed to challenge the bounty hunter. They felt they could do this, because neither the Sith government or the Mandalorian government had notified them that they were sending anyone to them, like they were supposed to. So they could treat them as rogue, and not violate any treaty agreements.

Before he received his Death Match challenge, the Bounty Hunter was able to determine that the blue man had met with Nikto, Weequay, Kaleesh, and Klatooinian warriors, at the market on separate occasions and walked off with them. He had been given a general direction. After the person from the video crew approached him on behalf of the Weequay, and issued the Death Match challenge, everyone avoided him like the plague. They did not want to be near him, in case fighting broke out.

The Sith had even worse luck, because the Nikto issued the Death Match challenge as soon as he entered the spaceport. All workers suddenly disappeared. The Rattataki's instinct was to lash out at the Nikto right there and then. But he was there on behalf of the Sith, and he had to restrain himself. Even though he was receiving an endless barrage of taunts from the camera crew.

The Mandalorian came and found him, and shared what he had found so far. The Sith took comfort in the fact, that he was not the only one that had to endure taunts. They both decided to head in the direction that the blue man had gone with the warriors. It was not long before they found themselves in a warehouse district. The Bounty Hunter detected the lingering odour of smoke, and followed the smell until he came to a warehouse that had recently been burnt to the ground. The Sith followed him, because he looked like he was following a trail. They could see that the ground around the destroyed warehouse was well trampled. When they went walking through the rubble, they could both smell the distinctive smell of burnt flesh. They saw a large mound of ash and rubble on one side of the burnt out warehouse, and realised that this was where the smell of bunt flesh was coming from. There were a lot of burnt bodies in there. All burnt beyond recognition. The Mandalorian, and the Sith, both realised, that they needed to get the locals off their backs, if they wanted this investigation to continue. Right now they had no way of determining, if the blue guy they were looking for, was one of the bodies in the pile of rubble. They both went back to their ships, and made their reports, and complained about how they were being treated by the locals. It was not hard to determine that the Hutts were behind it.

The Hutts receiving the official communications from both the Sith government, and the Mandalorian government, had the distinct pleasure of making the officials apologise on behalf of their governments, for sending representatives into their territory, without first notifying them. As had been agreed to, under their treaty agreement. The Hutts demanded to be placated for this insult.

The Sith and the Mandalorian had to sit in their ships for quite a number of days before the three governments could reach an agreement. The Hutts had originally asked that the Rattataki be given permission to fight a Death Match in their casino's arena, and they would leave the bounty hunter alone to continue with his investigation. The Sith government official was tempted to say yes to that proposal. But his superiors pointed out that they were back at war with the Republic, and the number of trained Sith that they have available, was still too low, which is why they sent a Rattataki, instead of a human. So he could not be considered expendable at this time. In the end it was agreed that the Mandalorian government would transfer one of their Kandosi-class dreadnaughts as reparations on behalf of the Mandalorian and Sith governments for insulting the Hutts. The Hutts expected that it would be the oldest dreadnaught in the fleet. That was fine by them, their oldest ships have the best armour. By the time the Hutts finish refurbishing it, it will be more powerful than any dreadnaught, in either the Mandalorian, or Sith Fleets.

When the Sith and the Bounty Hunter, received the news that everything had been settled. They decided that it was not worth going back to the warehouse. Instead they decided to split up, and see if they could find where the blue bald guy was staying. It was the Mandalorian who found the hotel. The hotel clerk confirmed that a blue bald guy had been staying at their hotel, and had checked out. The Mandalorian asked, if he could go check the room out where he stayed? The clerk told him that their housekeeping does such a thorough job, that even if a murder had been committed in the room, there would be no evidence, once they were finished. The Mandalorian kept that information stored away for future reference. The Mandalorian asked, if he could tell him when he checked in, and when he checked out? Then the Mandalorian pushed some wupiupi towards the clerk. The clerk snorted disdainfully, and pushed them back, saying that he was not allowed to give out that information. The Mandalorian than pushed some truguts toward the clerk, and asked him if he could tell him how long he stayed for? The clerk pushed the truguts back to the Mandalorian, and told him that he was not allowed to give that information out either. The Mandalorian than started pushing gold peggats toward the clerk, and asked if he could at least tell him the name under which the room was registered? The clerk asked the Mandalorian if he was trying to get him fired, but did not push the gold peggats back. So the Mandalorian started pushing more gold peggats towards the clerk. Finally the clerk reaches across, and hands him a folded note, then quickly pockets all the peggats.

After the Mandalorian leaves, the clerk walks into the hotel's office. He walks through the office and activates a special door at the back. In this room a Hutt is waiting, having watched everything on the monitors. The clerk told him that he did as instructed, and emptied all the peggats out of his pocket, and told the Hutt that this is all the money the bounty hunter gave him. The Hutt motioned one of his attendants forward. The Nikto warrior listened to what the Hutt had to say, then stepped forward and handed two gold peggats to the clerk, and told him that this was for his service. The clerk thanked the generous Hutt, and went back to his station at the counter.

When the Mandalorian stepped out of the hotel and opened the piece of paper. He read, "Krillgan Djo, fake id!" This did not make any sense to the Bounty Hunter. He knew that the son of Chitrah Drashing and Andriel Mirranna, was Krillgan Mirranna, and he was purple, not blue. This blue guy must know a lot about the Blue Ghost and his family to be able to withdraw all the credits, and close the account. But why use such a weird last name, if he is trying to impersonate his son? He went and found the Sith and told him that he found the hotel that the blue guy stayed at, and told him that this note was all the information that he could get out of the clerk. When the Sith looked at the note, he asked the Bounty Hunter what planet the family name Djo comes from. The bounty hunter said that he had never heard of that name before. They both went to their ships to report, and await instructions. The only instruction they both received was to return.

Andriel was talking with the Clan Mother of the Red Hills Clan, in front of the seamstresses' shop, when her daughter Aliyanna ran up to her all upset.

"Why the tears Aliyanna?"

"The people here are mean. They are saying all sorts of bad things about cousin Krillgan. I don't like it here. Can we go somewhere else?"

The Clan Mother was embarrassed, she did not know what Mother Andriel's daughter heard, but the things she had heard about Krillgan, were not nice. Mother Andriel told her daughter that they had only just arrived, they have not even had a chance to unload the crates that they brought them. Aliyanna told her mother that the people here are bad, and don't deserve what is in the crates. They should go where the people are nice, and give it to them. Andriel told her daughter that not all the people here are bad, and this clan has been a friend to the Singing Mountain Clan over the years.

"If they are such good friends, than why do they believe such bad things about cousin Krillgan? Things that we know are not true."

The Clan Mother knew, that this young lady has a very valid point, instead of having a celebration, like she had hoped. She must call a meeting of the Sisters to let them explain themselves.

"Aliyanna, sometimes people will believe bad things about good people, so that they don't feel so bad about the bad things that they have done."

"Then they shouldn't do bad things. So that they don't have to believe lies, to feel good about themselves."

Andriel hugged her daughter. The Clan Mother stepped away. Everything this girl said is true. The Clan Mother called the first Sisters that she saw, and told them that there is a mandatory meeting for all Sisters right now. Then she walked over to the kitchen, and told everyone to stop preparing for a celebration.

"My clan has embarrassed me, and we have nothing to celebrate."

This had all the people in the kitchen worried. What was wrong with the Clan Mother? She was so looking forward to this visit by the Builder's wife and daughter. Now they are here, and the celebrations are cancelled. Mother Andriel called Ludia, and Diennu. She told them that as soon as the caravan Rancor are safe and secure in their enclosure. They should take Aliyanna on Strongman, and go visit the settlements. She can send a local Sister for them, when it was time to move on. Diennu told Mother Andriel that the Sisters that had escorted them, told them that there is supposed to be a big celebration today, because of the gifts. Andriel told the young ladies that there was not going to be a celebration today. They asked her why? She told them that the Clan Mother heard Aliyanna describing the people of her clan as mean and bad, and not worthy of what is in the crates. You can't have a celebration when a young girl feels that way about the people who are supposed to be receiving the gifts. Aliyanna turned all red, she did not know that her mother was talking to the Clan Mother. She thought that she was one of the seamstresses her mother would be training. Ludia and Diennu had also heard some things that were said. But as they approached the people that were talking, they suddenly became quiet when they noticed them. They also were feeling a little uncomfortable being here. So they told Mother Andriel that they were on their way.

Aliyanna was happy to leave this place. But after taking a few steps she turned back and ran into her mother's arms, to hug her and kiss her, and tell her how sorry she felt for leaving her behind. Andriel told her she will be all right, the good people here will look after her. Then she told her daughter to listen to Ludia and Diennu.

The Sisters were surprised to see that the clan elders were also in attendance. It was rare to have a meeting for all the Sisters, were the elders were also in attendance. Their Mother started the meeting by telling everyone, that she never felt so embarrassed, as when she heard a little girl tell her mother that she wanted to leave this village, because all the people here are mean and bad. They do not deserve the things that they brought them in their carts. What help can they give her, so that she can now face that little girl, and tell her, that her people are not mean and bad? One of the Sisters stood up and told her that she does not need to worry about that. The girl has climbed up onto one of the Rancor's from the caravan, and has ridden off with the two Sisters from the Singing Mountain Clan.

The Sisters saw their Mother's eyes fill with tears, and she sat down covering her face. One of the elders sat beside her and put an arm around her.

Another elder stood up and asked the Sisters, if they knew the difference between a truth, and a lie? Most of the Sisters said they did. The elder asked them which is easier to believe, the truth, or the lie? The Sisters said that the truth was easier to believe. The elder told them that they were wrong. The lie is always easier to believe, because quite often they don't know the truth, and they want to believe something. Then she asked them what they knew about the male healer from the Singing Mountain Clan, called Krillgan? One of the Sisters stood up and said that she heard that he had raped a woman, and now the two of them are dead. The elder asked the Sisters if that was the truth, or a lie. The Sisters talked amongst themselves, finally the Sister that had stood up, stood up again, and said that she did not know.

"You didn't know, yet you were willing to believe it. You all are."

Then the elder asked the Sister that had gone to the Nightsisters' recruitment party. She asked her, what did she know about Krillgan? She said that she knew Krillgan was very intelligent, and had been taught by the Builder.

"He was able to figure out how to cleanse a settlement that had become contaminated by mold. He was able to help redesign part of the settlement so that it would never be flooded again, and always have fresh healthy air flow into the settlement. I know that he was able to help a man who had been attacked and his leg was badly mauled. Any other healer, from any of the clans would have cut his leg off, to try and save his life. Krillgan was able to heal and restore his leg. Giving him back his life, and giving the settlement back a good worker. The only compensation he received, was a warm glass of New Ale, and some dried fruit and berries. I know that he is a good dancer, and looks good without his shirt on."

That brought some smiles to the ladies, including the elders.

"I know that he healed a Sister of the Frenzied River Clan, who developed a hernia while dancing. Because he healed her, she was able to finish her dance, and considers Krillgan as both her big brother, and also her big Sister. I know that the Great Canyon Clan awarded him the title of "Son of the Builder" for some stuff he did for them. I know that on the Glass Mountain, he healed a woman who was raped, for the Nightsisters' entertainment. Without them even knowing. I know that he killed a Nightsister with only his hands, in order to escape from the Glass Mountain, and that when I left the mountain, the Nightsisters were still looking for him. That is all that I know."

The elder got up and asked her to go to Mother Andriel, and share with her what she knows. It is good for her to know, that there is at least one person in the clan, who still believes in the one she calls son.

The elder asked the Sisters, if anyone else had something to say? The one Sister stood up and asked about the allegations, that Krillgan raped than died? The elder asked the Sister to think about the source of the allegations. The Sister said she did not know the source? The elder said that she was disappointed in her. It was easy to figure out the source. Did this news come from the Singing Mountain Clan? Because we know it did not happen on the Glass Mountain. The Sister said that the Singing Mountain Clan has been quiet about this. Then the elder asked if this news came from any of the other clans? The Sister said that none of the other clans would have any knowledge of this. So it could not come from them. The elder asked, if this information could have come from the town? The Sister said that that idea was preposterous. The elder asked, if this information came from the slave village? Where their Sister had her breakfast, after escaping the Glass Mountain. The Sister admitted that it could not have come from the village or the Sister would have mentioned it when she returned. She was just as curious to find out what happened to Krillgan, as the rest of them. The elder told the Sisters, that this left only one source for these allegations. When it dawned on the Sisters what the only source could be, many of them in the room became red faced. They knew better than to believe anything a Nightsister said.

"Now you know why the little girl thinks you are mean and bad, and have turned their back on their friends, who are more aware of the truth, than they are."

Now they knew why the Clan Mother felt she had to cancel the celebrations. How do you right a wrong? You can't! You can only ask forgiveness. The Sisters left that meeting feeling great shame. They went back to their families and told them how they were duped by the Nightsisters. When their families told everyone else in the village, they all felt bad about believing something that originated with the Nightsisters. But that left the question, about what really happened to Krillgan? One of the ladies foolishly asked Mother Andriel. She snapped back,

"Do you really expect us to tell you, when you were so quick to believe a lie about him?"

They now know that this topic is taboo.

Aliyanna liked the people at the in-hill settlement. They told the young ladies what they did, to keep a Nightsister from entering their settlement. They scattered fresh Brackaset droppings at the entrance. The Nightsister was afraid to step on it. She did not like the smell of recycled grass. The smell wasn't too bad, but the Brackaset now think that they are allowed to leave their deposits there. So you have to be careful when entering or leaving the settlement. Aliyanna loved the baby named after her mother, and loved watching her crawl everywhere. She loved the noises the baby made when she played with her, and she was allowed to rock the baby to sleep each night they were there. Ludia had to pick Aliyanna up, and carry her to her sleeping place, because she would start to fall asleep when the baby did.

The settlement told them how the Nightsister tried telling them lies about Krillgan, but they knew better than to listen to a Nightsister. Aliyanna whispered to Ludia and Diennu that they should have brought the sewing machine, and weavers loom here. These are nice people. They were equally well received at the in-cliff settlement. They also mentioned being visited by a Nightsister who had told them bad thing about Krillgan. But they knew that because it came from a Nightsister, it could not be true. When Aliyanna told them what the in the in-hill settlement did, to keep the witch out. They said they will try that the next time they knew she was in the area. The little girl that ran to get Krillgan and Ludia, became really good friends with Aliyanna. Aliyanna helped her with all her chores, so that they had time to go play together, afterwards. Strongman would follow them everywhere they went outside of the settlement, just to make sure that they were safe. When the two Sisters from the Red Hills Clan showed up to bring them back to the village, the two girls were upset. They were having a lot of fun together.

Aliyanna had the people of the settlement tell the two Sisters about the visit from the Nightsister. When the people from the settlement said that they could not imagine how anyone could ever believe a thing a Nightsister said. Both Sisters turned bright red. Aliyanna smiled, she knew she had made her point. Ludia and Diennu wanted to laugh at how easy Aliyanna had set them up.

When they left, the little girl asked her parents if she could have a pet Rancor. She never felt so safe, as she did when he was around, watching her and Aliyanna play. Her parents told her that Aliyanna was a beastmaster, and could talk with her Rancor. The only beasts they can master are the Brackaset. The girl went back to milking the Brackaset, she wished that they were as fierce as a Rancor, than her father would not have been hurt.

When they returned to the main village of the Red Hills Clan. They found all of the people of the villages waiting for them, just outside the main village. The two Sisters asked them if they could dismount, the Clan Mother has something she wants to ask them? When the three young ladies from the Singing Mountain Clan approached the people, they saw that the Clan Mother was in front of them. As they approached, the Clan Mother got down on her knees and bowed to them. Because she did that, all the Sisters felt compelled to do it. Because the Sisters did it, everyone else felt they had to as well. When the three young ladies stopped in front of the Clan Mother, she asked them to forgive her clan for being mean and bad. Sometime it is too easy to believe a lie. All three of them said, "I forgive you." Then they went and helped the Clan Mother to her feet. The Clan Mother hugged each one of them, saving Aliyanna for last. She thanked them. With tears in her eyes she told them that she was afraid that they had pushed them away forever. Aliyanna reached up and brushed the tears aside.

"Mother said that there were good people here. You must be one of them."

The Clan Mother hugged her again for saying that. Andriel was proud of her baby girl for saying such a nice thing to the Clan Mother. She introduced the three young ladies to the Sister standing next to her. She told them that she was another of the good people who live here. She had been on the Glass Mountain with Krillgan, and told her about some of the good things he did for the slaves, when the Nightsisters were not paying attention. She did not believe any of the lies of the Nightsisters either. Andriel told them how she has been by her side the whole time the three of them were gone, sharing her strength, when mother needed it. All three young ladies gave her a hug. Ludia decided that if there was going to be a representative from the Red Hills Clan at her wedding, it would be her. Ludia whispered to her.

"If I send a runner for you, don't ask questions, just come."

She looked at Ludia, and saw that she was smiling, so she said okay. Andriel asked Aliyanna, if it was okay to leave the sewing machine and weaving loom behind. Aliyanna told her it was okay, then she whispered in her mother's ear, that the people in the settlements deserve it more. Andriel whispered back that they would see what they could do for them. It had not occurred to her, to give a sewing machine to the settlements.

On the way to the Frenzied River Clan, Aliyanna told her mother all about her trip to the two settlements. How much fun it was to play with a little Andriel. She also told her all the things she learnt to do, so that her new friend had time to play with her. It wasn't a chore to milk the Brackaset when you do it with a friend. Andriel was proud of her baby girl. Proud that she was willing to help her friend with her chores, rather than take her away from them.

After making sure all the Rancor were settled in their enclosure at the Frenzied River Clan. Ludia and Diennu were surprised to see a sad Gwenlath waiting for them. She came up to Ludia and took her two hands.

"Please tell me that all the horrible things that I heard about Krillgan are not true."

"Why should I tell you, when you can tell us."

Gwenlath looked at her in confusion. Ludia reminded her that none of the things she has heard, came from the Singing Mountain Clan. Gwenlath looked at her, then suddenly understood what she was saying. She hugged Ludia, and had tears in her eyes.

"I'm so glad you came when you did. I almost started believing the lies myself."

Then she hugged Diennu. After she was finished Ludia introduced Mother Andriel's daughter, Aliyanna. Gwenlath gave her a hug, and told her that if she needs an older sister she would be there for her. Aliyanna told her that she already has two wonderful older sisters in Ludia, and Diennu. She saw that Gwenlath looked a little disappointed. So she told Gwenlath, that it would not hurt, for a girl like her to have another older sister, and she hugged her.

Andriel was happy to see all four young ladies together, and happy to be in each-others' company. The four of them entered the village arm in arm, with Mother Andriel right behind them. The rest of the village was waiting next to the fountain where their Sisters had left the Rancor cart with the two crates on it. Everyone noticed how bright and strong Gwenlath looked, when she entered with her friends. She had been a very vocal supporter of Krillgan, telling everyone that they were listening to lies. That Krillgan had escaped the Glass Mountain. So the Nightsisters were attacking him because they could not get their claws into him. They had noticed that she had seemed to have run out of energy lately, and was looking a little depressed. But now she was her old self again. She most have gotten some good news from the people from the Singing Mountain Clan.

The Clan Mother welcomed them on behalf of all the people from the clan, and was curious to see what they brought them. Mother Andriel gave Ludia and Diennu the honour of opening the first crate. All the people stared at the pretty machine made from metal but mounted on a wooden frame. It look well built, and there was obviously a high level of craftsmanship in its making. They doubted that their own blacksmiths could achieve the same quality of work that they can see in this machine. But everyone was asking their neighbour what it was. Mother Andriel told them that it was a sewing machine for the seamstresses. She would be training them in its use, starting tomorrow. The seamstresses were jumping up and down. A machine that sews, who could have imagined such an idea. A few of them ran to their shop, to make room for this new machine. When they were ready, Ludia and Diennu used the force to carry the sewing machine. Placing it the way Mother Andriel told them.

Then Ludia, and Diennu opened the second crate. Some of the weavers started screaming. They had never seen it before, but they knew what it was. Because they recognised elements of it. It was so big! They all wanted to touch it.

Everyone else wanted to know what it is. Mother Andriel told them that it was a weaver's loom. It was even capable of handling their spider silk. The weavers all went to their shop. They pushed everything to the walls of the shop. They wanted this loom right in the middle where everyone could see it. Mother Andriel told the weavers that she would not start training them, until she had finished training the seamstresses, on using the sewing machine. The weavers told her it was alright, they can wait. The tailors noticed that there were no more crates brought into the village. They went up to Mother Andriel, and asked if their sewing machine was still in one of the crates in the caravan? Mother Andriel was clearly embarrassed. She told them that she only brought one sewing machine for the clan. They asked her, if she had forgotten that men can also sew?

Aliyanna did not like that these men where making her mother feel embarrassed. She told them that of course her mother knows that men can sew. They should see the huge sewing machine her father has, and he sews boots, and shoes, and leather garments.

The cobblers in the crowd heard about this machine that sews leather, and their eyes went real wide. They asked Mother Andriel if they can expect a sewing machine for leather real soon.

Mother Andriel felt like she was in water over her head, and Chitrah was not there to help her. She told the tailors, that the tailors in her clan do not use the sewing machine they have, so she never thought of having one made for them. She told the cobblers, that having a sewing machine made for them, would be up to her husband. Right now he was working on some special projects. So it would be quite a while before he could get around to it. But she would mention it to him when she returns.

At that moment the Clan Mother stepped in. She reminded everyone that what the Singing Mountain Clan has just brought them are gifts.

"They have brought them of their own free will, and have asked nothing in return. It is obvious, that the craftsmen of their clan put a lot of hard work into what we have been given. We should not be greedy and be asking for more."

She was looking at the tailors and the cobblers when she said that.

"Can we not be grateful for the gifts, that as a clan, we have just received?"

The tailors and cobblers were embarrassed by their Mother's comments. They knew that this is a big gift for their clan. They just got carried away. They all apologised to Mother Andriel. They told her that they really were grateful for what she brought them, and backed away. Mother Andriel told them that she understood where they were coming from. She knew that they meant no harm.

There was a special celebration that evening. They ate under the stars, and while they were eating some of the Sisters got up and danced for them, including Gwenlath. Ludia and Diennu were pleased to see some of their dance moves being used by the Sisters.

Some of the cobblers asked Aliyanna what her father could do with his sewing machine. She told them that he could sew all sorts of leathers. He even had special needles he used for certain leathers. He even had a needle that glowed blue, when he was using it to sew Rancor hides. But he was the only cobbler who could use it.

It was only later that the cobblers found out, that the cobbler the girl was talking about, was none other than the Builder. They started to wonder, if they could even use such a machine that the Builder could use? They were sure that if he did have such a machine, he would find a way to modify it, so that normal people like them could use it. They just needed to be patient.

While they stayed with the Frenzied River Clan, Ludia and Diennu found Gwenlath willing to join them in their training. After a few days she was able to join in on the three way training they had perfected with Krillgan. She was nowhere near as good as Krillgan, but the girls were happy that they could do them again. They really missed him.

Aliyanna had stayed with her mother, watching her train the seamstresses. At first she thought it might be boring. Instead she found it interesting, and was impressed with how much her mother knew. No wonder her father kept reminding everyone that she was a Master Seamstress and Dress Designer. She had always loved looking at her mother's drawings. Now she was starting to see how pieces of fabric were brought together to make up a design. Andriel had been noticing her daughter watching. She hoped that this meant there would be another seamstress in the family. Andriel knew that as a beastmaster, she would not have the ability to commit to being a Master Seamstress. But it would be nice to have her daughter working with her on projects. Then she wondered if her mother thought that way when she first started training her?

One of the seamstresses noticed the tear in Mother Andriel's eye. She asked her, if she was alright? She said that she was just remembering some things from her childhood. The Seamstress than noticed Aliyanna watching them, and understood.

At the Misty Falls Clan, the warrior Sisters had told them about a Nightsister coming by, wanting to poison their minds about Krillgan. They sent her away, and told her that if she returns. They would kill her. Mother Andriel was surprised to see only two healers in the clan, and they were sitting with the warrior Sisters at meal time. The healers told them, that the elders had sent them all on a quest, after they left. They are the first two, to arrive back. Aliyanna asked them, what were they sent to find? They told her, humility. Aliyanna asked them where they found it. They both pointed to their hearts.

"We found it in here. We had buried it under a big rubbish pile of pride, and did not know what it looked like anymore. We first started looking outside of ourselves, until we remembered that we had to look inside of us."

The warrior Sisters told them, that it was nice to have their healing Sisters back with them. Andriel, Ludia, and Diennu, had tears in their eyes because they knew the warrior Sisters meant it from their hearts. Ludia and Diennu were both happy that mother insisted that they come back. This is a much nicer clan than the one they left the last time they were here. The Sister that took them on the tour of the garden before, took them on a tour of the garden again. Andriel insisted, because she believed it would be good for Aliyanna. This time the Sister was able to point out a number of healing plants and tell them what their properties were. Whenever she became stuck she would look to Mother Andriel for help. Aliyanna knew that mother would help cousin Krillgan with healing. She did not know until now, that her mother was a healer, even though she was not a force user. She wondered, can mother would teach her about healing, as well as about sewing? Because she knew healing was not just for people, animals needed it too. When they came to the part of the garden where the special plant was. The Sister told Aliyanna that this is where Krillgan and Ludia were seen kissing. Ludia turned red, causing her cousin to laugh. Alyianna asked Ludia if her cousin was a good kisser. Ludia, quietly told her that she thought so.

"Is that why you agreed to marry him?"

This was news to the Sister, that Krillgan and Ludia, were engaged. Mother Andriel told Aliyanna, that just because you kiss a boy, it does not mean you're engaged to them. Aliyanna felt much better, she had recently started learning the traditions, and found that there were a lot of rules you had to learn in order to grow up. Sometimes they were confusing.

At the Great Canyon Clan, after the unveiling, Mother Andriel took the girls with her to the artisan's village, before training anyone. She asked the artisan who had made the set of stone knives for Krillgan, if he could make two more sets. He readily agreed and did not foresee any fee being connected to it, after all the wonderful things her family has done for them. She told him that she cannot stay and wait for them. She has to go back to the main village and train some people on how to use some new equipment. The artisan said that that would be no problem. There were Sisters coming here from the main village all the time. It would be easy to get word back to her, when they were ready. As they were going back to the main village, Ludia told Diennu that there was a large room in the complex, were a naked woman stands on a platform, while male artisans work on creations, supposedly inspired by what they see. Diennu asked her if it worked. Ludia told her, that the men where all inspired. But she was not sure if most of what they created, could be called art.

When they arrived back at the main village, the girls all asked mother, who the knives were for? Andriel told them that one set was for Ludia, as she will be leaving the planet, once Krillgan returns to marry her. The other set is for Aliyanna, once she is old enough to be trained in how to use them. Aliyanna asked her mother, if her brother Erin would also be getting a set of knives? Andriel told them that she and father had discussed it, and felt that though Erin was good at martial arts, he wasn't good enough to handle the stone knives properly. So they are not having a set made for him. She asked that none of them tell him, because he would be very disappointed that Aliyanna would be getting a set, but he would not. They all agreed. Now Diennu was the disappointed one, she was hoping that one of the sets would have been for her. Now she will never know the technique for hiding them.

After registering for the tournament, Krillgan and Talmi went to the designated practise room, to learn the rules, and practise on the strange targets. When they first entered the practise room the attendant handed them some very light darts. Krillgan thought they were too light for a tournament, and he would have to use the force if he wanted them to stick in the target. He asked Talmi, what did he think of the darts?

Krillgan noticed that Talmi's mind was elsewhere. He must still be thinking about their breakfast. They had tried to go to a different restaurant every morning for breakfast. This morning they went to a restaurant that had many different types of fruit in their buffet. Talmi noticed right, away that they had a fresh fruit from the Egoa tree. He took the fruit and approached the maitre d'. He asked them if they have Capabara root powder. The maitre d' asked them, if they were interested in the Tal Nami breakfast experience? Talmi said he was. The maitre d' told them that their chef fries a special flat bread that he makes with a mixture of Capabara root powder and cake flower. He calls the flat bread, pan cakes. He could get him to make them some, if they would like to try it. They both wanted to try it, so the maitre d' sent the server that was looking after their table, to go and ask the chef to make them some pan cakes. When the server brought out two plates with a nice golden brown flat bread on each, the maitre d' recommended that they place some of the items from their fruit buffet on it. Talmi cut up the Egoa fruit and placed it on the pan cake. He found a light syrup that was made from a tree's sap, and poured it over top. He told Krillgan, that he was in heaven. Krillgan asked him, if he was feeling home sick? Talmi said he wasn't. You could never find a meal like this on Tal Nami for breakfast. Krillgan spread some nut butter on his, covered it with berries, than poured a fruit syrup over that. He tried to get Talmi to try it. But Talmi said he wasn't very fond of nut butter.

Anyways, Krillgan took the darts back to the attendant, and asked if these were the darts used in the tournament. The attendant turned crimson. He had assumed that because they were wearing gold bracelets, they had just wondered into the room. All the other tournament players were wearing blue bracelets, which is the same level as the servers in the restaurants. He forgot that there was one gold level team entered in the tournament. He greatly apologised and gave them the proper tournament darts, and indicated which target number they had been assigned for practise. Krillgan asked him if he could have a copy of the rules. The attendant told him, that the display screen associated with their designated practise target, also has a copy of the rules. When they registered, a copy was also sent to their cabin's computer.

While they walked to their assigned target. Krillgan told Talmi to stop daydreaming, and start focusing. Suddenly it was like Talmi woke up.

Talmi told Krillgan that it was wrong of him to eat one Egoa fruit all by himself. Normally, it is shared between a family of four. He can handle half a fruit by himself. But a whole fruit is too much for his system.

They examined the target. The first thing they noticed was there was a wire separating every section, so there would never be any dispute whether the dart landed in one section or another. They read in the rules that if a dart hits the wire and bounces off, it is a dead dart. Re-throws are not allowed. They each had three darts instead of the five they were used to. They also noticed that a lot of the very high value areas had only enough room for two darts, trying to throw three darts in there could actually knock one out. They realised that they had to figure out a strategy on how to play. So they did not take as many practice throws that day as they would have liked.

To increase the stress level, a camera crew showed up, to record everyone practicing. Since this was a promotional tournament for the ones on Sleheyron, they wanted to put together a promotional video that would be shown in all the casinos, and on the Halonet.

After the practice, Krillgan and Talmi went back to their cabin. They asked the computer to do a search, for videos of dart matches. The computer found quite a few, so they limited the search to tournament finals. They both agree that the finals would show the best use of strategy.

They broke down that evening, and ordered room service, for dinner. They decided to stay in their cabin and watch the videos, instead of going out for dinner. It was a good thing that tonight was not a date night with the girls, as Talmi liked to call them.

After breakfast the next morning, Krillgan and Talmi had a workout session with the ladies. Both Krillgan and Talmi had broken down and bought outfits to practise martial arts in. The ladies wore their dance practise outfits, which were much better than the leather pants Krillgan wore to their first session. This morning, Krillgan introduced some new moves, and really worked everyone hard. At the end, the ladies complained to Krillgan, about how sore he made them, and they don't have access to massage droids, like he and Talmi have. Krillgan and Talmi asked the ladies how they have access to massage droids. They told them that they each have one in their bedroom. They could go back to their cabin right now and have a nice massage. Krillgan told them that they don't have time. They were going to catch a quick lunch, than head for the practise area, for the dart tournament they have entered. They did not even have time to change, they would be wearing their workout outfits to the practise area. The ladies quickly asked, if they could use their cabin to get a massage? Because they were too sore to dance this evening. Krillgan quickly caved in to their pleas, and authorised the computer to give all five of them access to their cabin.

On the ride up the express elevator the ladies played a hand game to see who would be the first two to get a massage. The Cathar and one of the Twi'leks won the honours of first massage. The Togruta volunteered to go last. So it was decided that the Cathar and the Balosar would use Krillgan's bedroom, while the three companions would use Talmi's bedroom. On entering the cabin they made themselves right at home. They told the computer to raise the cabin's temperature, and started removing their garments, letting them fall wherever. As they made their way to the bedrooms. One of them suggested that they order lunch, the rest all agreed, because they were all feeling hungry after the workout they just had. The Twi'lek that wasn't getting the first massage asked the computer, if the two masters were visible on camera. The computer said they were, so she asked the computer to show their image so all the personal attendants could see. The holographic image of Krillgan and Talmi, suddenly appeared in both bedrooms. They watched as they walked by the line-up in front of a restaurant, and where ushered right in. The image changed because the computer had to switch to a different camera. They saw the two of them order their lunch before they had even sat down. So the ladies knew that they really were in a hurry. The Balosar, anticipating that their lunch should be arriving shortly, went into the main room of the cabin. Where the computer started broadcasting the same image that they were watching in the bedrooms. When the computer informed them that the room service droid was at the door, the Balosar asked the computer to give her a quick image of the hall. The computer changed the holographic image so that she saw that the droid was the only one in the hall. She did not want to get close to the main door, in case she activated it with her bracelet, and someone was walking by. Since they would see that all the ladies inside were naked. She still had a small measure of modesty. When the door opened, the droid gave the container, that contained their meals, a gentle nudge, and it floated into the main room of the cabin. Than the droid left, and the door closed. When she called out that their lunch was here, the one Twi'lek and the Togruta came out to the main room to get their lunch, and sat down to eat it. The three ladies eating their lunch were impressed with how quickly Krillgan and Talmi's lunch order came. Then they were surprised by how quickly the two of them consumed it. Krillgan and Talmi were already leaving the restaurant before the ladies had finished their lunch, and they had started eating, before the two young masters. The computer warned them that they were soon going to be out of site of a camera. The Togruta asked the computer, if there were any cameras in the room where they were practising for the dart tournament? The computer said there were. So she asked the computer to show them again, when they came on camera again. The masters were already throwing their darts before the Cathar came out of Krillgan's bedroom for her lunch. The Balosar jumped right up, because it was her turn for a massage. The massage for the Twi'lek took a little longer, because the massage droids had special subroutines for handling Lekku, and headtails. While the Cathar was eating her lunch, the Togruta asked her, if she heard her purring, while she was getting a massage? The Cathar blushed, but it was hard to see because of her fur. She told her that she could not help it. The massage felt so good. This made the other ladies laugh. Finally it was the second Twi'leks turn.

When she finished her lunch, the Cathar climbed on top of the backrest of the couch, to watch Krillgan and Talmi practise. She was so comfortable, that in no time she fell asleep. When the first Twi'lek finished her lunch. She made a nest in the pillows that were on the section of couch where she was, and fell asleep. When the massage droid finished with the Balosar, she got up and went to the main room. She lay down on the thick fur carpet, because she liked the feel of fur on her skin, and soon she was asleep. The massage droid and the special massage bench in Krillgan's room disappeared into the wall, until it was activated again. The Togruta and the Twi'lek still getting her massage, watched Krillgan giving Talmi a neck massage, while they discussed something. When her massage was finished, the Twi'lek got up and made another nest of pillows right next to her friend, and fell asleep. The Togruta fell asleep on the massage bench while she was getting her massage. All of the ladies had forgotten to ask the computer to notify them when the dart practise was finished. After the massage droid had finished giving the Togruta her massage, it just stood there and quietly beeped at regular intervals so, that it would wake the Togruta up, eventually. So it could go back to its hiding place in the wall.

When she did wake up after hearing a beep, it took her a moment for her to remember where she was. Then she realised that the computer was no longer broadcasting an image of the two masters. She rushed out into the main room and woke everyone up. She told them that Krillgan and Talmi have finished their practise. That means that they are on their way back to the cabin.

"If they find us laying naked, sprawled all over the cabin. They are going to be very upset with us. We don't want that. Because they have been very nice to us."

So they all got up, and quickly picked up the pieces of their clothing that they could find. Then they went into the bedrooms to shower. The showers in both bedrooms are huge. All five of them could have fit into the one shower, and there still would have been room for Krillgan and Talmi, and maybe a few more. So there was no problem for the Cathar and the Balosar to shower at once, in Krillgan's shower room, and for the two Twi'leks and the Togruta to shower together in Talmi's shower room. They had all just finished dressing, when Krillgan and Talmi entered the cabin. They all left the bedrooms, and gave Krillgan and Talmi a kiss on their cheek, and a thank you, for letting them use their cabin. As they walked to the elevators, the Cathar asked them if anyone has figured out, which one has fur. The Togruta asked her if she could not tell, that Krillgan has fur, when she kissed him on the cheek. The Cathar admitted that she thought Krillgan had funny skin. As they entered the elevator, the Cathar bet that she and Krillgan could really make sparks fly. If they rubbed their bodies together, because their fur is so different from each other. While they were descending, the Balosar said that she was sure that the two of them could really make sparks fly, even if neither one of them had fur. Which made all the ladies laugh.

In the cabin, Krillgan asked Talmi, if he thought the cabin was too warm? Talmi said he did, it was just like when they first entered the cabin. Krillgan asked the computer to let the cabin cool down to the temperature they had it at before. The computer acknowledged the request. Then Krillgan spotted something, when he picked it up, he found that it was dainty lady's underpants. He ask Talmi, if they were his? Talmi also found a pair of ladies underpants. "Only if these are yours." Than Krillgan spotted the room service meal container. He asked Talmi if they had sent the container back last night, after they had their dinner. Talmi was pretty sure they did. Krillgan asked the computer to notify room service that they can come and get their meal container, then he told the computer to reset the security for entrance to the cabin to only Krillgan and Talmi. Then he asked the computer if there was a massage droid in the cabin. The computer told him there were two of them, one in each bedroom. The computer asked, if he wanted them activated? They have both finished their sterilization cycle. Krillgan said, "Not at this time." Talmi looked at him. "I just wanted to make sure that they came for what they said they came for. They sure made themselves at home."

When the ladies found out what time the dart tournament would be at, they were thrilled. They had that afternoon off, but would be working that evening. Krillian and Talmi assured them that they would love to have them at the competition. They met for lunch, and Krillgan and Talmi gave them 50 credits for each of them, as a loan. To use for betting on the tournament. They told them that they should not bet more than 20 credits on each match, and that they wanted their money back, after the tournament, but the winnings were theirs. They gave the Togruta an extra 10 credits each, because she wasn't there on the first day to be rejected by them. That would put her on par for betting money with the other ladies. They also told them, that once the tournament started, they would not be able to come over and talk with them.

When they arrived at the casino where the tournament was being held, the casino staff seated the ladies right in the front row for the spectators. Since they had accompanied the two men from the gold level. Krillgan and Talmi came over with scorecards for the young ladies, and marked the teams they expected to win in the first two rounds, as safe bets. Then said their goodbyes. The tournament organisers had informed all contestants that they could only place their bets with them before the tournament started, and would not be able to touch their money until after the tournament was over, so it did not look like the tournament was rigged. The camera crew were delighted to see the young ladies seated in the front row, they thought the casino had placed them there just for them, for when they did crowd shots. They also thought that the casino had given them the score cards, so that they looked like serious spectators.

When the tournament started, they recorded the ladies placing their bets, and thought that this was a level of realism that they had not expected from the casino. The camera personnel assigned to recording the spectators thought that they had the best assignment, because they got to record the excitement in the ladies faces, and body movements, when they realised that a team that they bet on, won. The Balosar had chosen as one of her bets in the first round, a team that Krillgan and Talmi had not picked as safe bets, because the odds were higher on this team, and the payout would be greater. But the team lost. So she was behind the other ladies in amount of winnings. In the second round she ignored the 20 credits maximum bet that Krillgan and Talmi recommended. Instead she placed all her credits on four teams of the safe bet category with the highest odds. When the camera personnel saw the ladies betting on the second round, they realised that the casino had not placed them there for show. These ladies were serious spectators, and they could see the nervous tension in their faces as they watched the matches. The camera crews thanked the camera gods, for handing them such a perfect gift. In the third round, the ladies did not have any instructions on who was a safe bet. So they only bet 20 credits on the gold team, as the people taking the bets called Krillgan and Talmi. The Balosar was still trying to make up from her losses in the first round, so she bet 40 credits on the gold team. It was the semifinals the winners of these two games, would be competing for tournament champions. The ladies were too nervous to risk betting more than 20 credits on the gold team. They knew that Krillgan and Talmi were good dart players, from watching them in the previous matches, but they had been watching these other teams compete, and they looked equally as good. In the middle of the match when one of Krillgan's darts hit the wire, and bounced off the target, they thought that Krillgan should have been given a chance to re-throw that dart, and all of them pouted. The camera crew loved it, they were recording some excellent money shots. Because of that one missed dart, Krillgan and Talmi lost that match. When the ladies heard that the next match, would be between the two teams that lost in the semifinals, to determine the third place finisher, they all became excited. The camera crew recorded what looked like a conference between the ladies. They had all decided to bet all of their winnings on Krillgan and Talmi's final match. They thought they had nothing to lose. If they won, than the ladies would win big time. If they lost, the ladies still had the credits that they needed to return, and they had a good time watching. It was a lot more exciting than they would have thought. It was a close game, Krillgan and Talmi were rated as the underdogs, by the odds makers. Both teams looked like they were throwing a perfect match. It came down to the last throw of the other team. The dart landed on the wrong side of the wire. Krillgan and Talmi had won the match. All the ladies jumped up screaming, then they started hugging one another, some of them were crying. Then the casino staff came over with their winnings. Their eyes became so big. They had never seen so many credits at one time before, and they were all theirs. All this was recorded by the camera crew. All the personnel from all of the camera crews knew this had to be part of the video for promoting the tournaments on Sleheyron. People loved to see other people winning money. The final match for determining the tournament winners, seemed like an anti-climax after what just happened. Then there was the presentation ceremony for the cameras. After the lights were shut off, Krillgan had convinced Talmi that they needed to talk with the tournament organisers. They told the organisers that they had competed on Tal Nami at a number of darts tournaments there, and had won some. The targets and rules are different, but the skills are the same. Krillgan and Talmi said that they would be willing to donate the money from their third place finish, to secure a room, and an entrance position, for a team from Tal Nami. The organisers had a conference. Getting good quality dart players was always a problem. They were being presented with a potential pool of good players. Not only that, but there was also the potential of expanding their video feed market. Everyone wanted to watch their home town heroes compete, and win. The organisers told Krillgan and Talmi that they can keep their winnings. If they can arrange for a championship team from Tal Nami, to be there. They would cover their room and board. They would just need to pay for their registration fee. Talmi asked, if the hotel they would stay at would have the fruit of the Egoa tree there, as well as the pan cakes with Capabara root powder, that he has been enjoying on this trip? The organisers asked him, which restaurant was carrying this? Talmi told them. They told Talmi that Starpleasures has been cooperating with them in every way, in helping them promote the tournament. They were sure that they would help them in procuring the fruit and roots he was talking about. Talmi asked them if there was a way they could contact Tal Nami from this ship, or do they have to wait until they are in orbit. The organisers told them that they are in constant communications with the casinos on Sleheyron, so it should be a simple matter for the ship to set up a link with Tal Nami.

The cameraman that was recording the crowd, had not put his equipment away. He saw that the five pretty ladies seemed to be waiting for someone. With his camera running, he asked them, who they were waiting for? They said they were waiting for their friends, the gold team. The cameraman did not know who the gold team was, he just assumed that they were taking about the team that placed first. He then asked them, what were they going to do with their winnings? Most of them hadn't thought about it yet. One of the Twi'leks said that she wanted to by a full length formal dress. So that their friends can take them to dinner in the restaurant that has a dress code. The other ladies thought that that was a good idea, and said that this is what they wanted to do. The cameraman noticed the first place team was leaving. He was anticipating that there would be hugs and kisses from the ladies when they came by. Instead the Balosar stopped them and asked them where the gold team was? The first place team did not know who the gold team was either. The only team that they knew of, that was still there, was the third place team.

"If you're talking about the team that finished third, they are negotiating something with the tournament organisers, they just left for the communications room to call someone on a planet. I think that this might have something to do with the tournaments on Sleheyron. Since winning third means that they are automatically qualified to enter the tournaments, without having to pay a fee."

This had the ladies excited. The camera man noticed them talking amongst themselves. They hoped that this meant Krillgan and Talmi would be returning with them to Sleheyron. They had both indicated that they would be getting off at Nar Shaddaa.

The camera man had an idea that he wanted to mention to his bosses. He asked the ladies if he could film them purchasing their dresses.

"You're no planning on coming into the change rooms with us? Because if you are, the answer is no!"

He was hoping to go into the change rooms, but with that reaction, he tried a soft sell. He told them that he would film them in the various outfits they try on, after they leave the change rooms, to check themselves out in the full length mirrors. The ladies said that that sounded all right to them.

The communications officer told Talmi and Krillgan, that they would soon be coming close enough to a nebula, that it would be interfering with direct communication between the ship and Tal Nami. So they have to make their communication quick. When Talmi sat down in the special both, the communications officer opened the door and told him they are now connected to the local net. Talmi called the cantina where they won their first tournament. When the bartender answered, he was surprised to see Talmi, and asked him where he was. Talmi told him that he was on a ship called the Starpleasures, and they were approaching a nebula that will disrupt communication. Than he asked if there were any more tournaments in the circuit? The bartender looked at a calendar, than told him the last one is tomorrow. Talmi asked him to listen, because he doesn't have a lot of time. He told him about placing well in a pre-tournament for the tournaments on Sleheyron. The organisers have agreed to cover room and board on Sleheyron, for the team that wins the circuit and their manager. That includes fresh Egoa fruit, every day, and pan cakes made with Capabara root powder and cake flour. They just need to cover their own registration fee. Talmi than recommended the hotel they should stay at. He told them how many standard days the tournaments start in. He recommended they arrive early, because the rules and number of darts is different. At this point the communications officer opened the door and told Talmi that they lost contact with Tal Nami.

On Tal Nalmi, the bartender first writes everything down. Then he contacts the cantina that will be hosting the last tournament. He says hello to the cantina's owner be name, and asks if he can talk with one of the circuit organisers, and suggests he listen in, so that they can talk afterwards. When one of the organisers' shows up, he relays everything Talmi said, except about the manager. When he finishes, he asks that he speak to the cantina owner. He tells him that they are expecting a manger to travel with the team. They both know that none of the teams have managers. The bartender thinks that Talmi wants someone who has an account with the banking consortium, to go with them, and maybe purchase the rights for broadcasting the tournaments on Tal Nami. It would be too expensive for one or two of them to do it. But if all the cantina owners joined together, they could afford it. It would certainly bring the customers in, to watch the local team compete off world. The cantina owner said he would make a few calls and get back to him.

The bartender took a couple of deep breaths before making the next call. Talmi's father, a local builder, was hoping his son would take over the business from him. Talmi did not want to. He hated that most of the cost in building a new building, was for paying off the guards at check points. To get the building materials through. Only the government could afford to do that. The only economical way to build, was to carefully tear down a building. So you could use all the original building materials, in building a new one. This meant that you could never build something bigger than the building you tore down. When the man's image appeared in the communicator. The bartender spoke, "Hello brother. Talmi just called…"

When Krillgan and Talmi returned, the ladies all gave them hugs. They asked how the talks with the tournament organisers went. Krillgan and Talmi looked at each other, wondering what the ladies heard. Krillgan told them that they arranged for a team from Tal Nami to compete on Sleheyron.

"So you're not going back yourself."

"No, it is not a good idea to go back to Sleheyron right now."

Krillgan and Talmi saw that the ladies were disappointed by that answer.

"If we buy formal dresses with our money, will you take us to dinner at the really fancy restaurant?"

"Of course, and we will throw in desert at no charge."

This made the ladies laugh, because they knew it would be no extra charge for them. They each returned the 50 credits that both Krillgan and Talmi gave them. Then showed them how many credits they won. There was a lot more there than Krillgan or Talmi expected.

The cameraman had left the ladies after the first place team had left them. He went and told his bosses about his idea. They quickly looked over all the raw recording of the five ladies during the tournament. They made a quick copy, because they were sure they could sell the tournament organisers on the cameraman's idea. It would be a nice ending to the publicity video the organisers wanted. When they met with the organisers, the organisers ended up in a conference call, with some of the ship's executive. The company that owned the Starpleasures had access to all video recorded on the Starpleasures, as part of the agreement to hosting the pre-tournament tournaments. They recognised from the ladies wrist bands, that the five ladies were dancers on the ship. When they checked with the ship's computer, it recognised all five as being personal attendants of two men on the gold level. Having met with them frequently, and had full access to their cabin for an afternoon. So they thought they would use what they would be getting from the promotion recordings for the tournament, along with the recordings they had of the ladies dancing, and launch their on new promotion. "If the staff are having this much fun. Imagine how fun it is for the passengers." So they agreed to what was being asked of them.

After recording the ladies going through the process of buying their dresses, the cameraman told the ladies that the dart tournament organisers wanted to pick up all the expenses for their dinner with their friends, provided the team that placed first was allowed to join them. On top of that, they wanted them to stop by the jewellery boutique, before heading to the restaurant. Where they can pick out any piece of jewellery they wanted to wear for the evening. The ladies knew that they had to have nice shoes and a handbag to go with their nice new dresses. They all had credits left over from their dress purchases, and thought that that would be enough. At the shoe store the clerk showed them all the most expensive shoes they had on display. When they found out how expensive they were, some of them started crying, because they did not have enough, to buy the beautiful shoes. They all agreed to contact Krillgan and Talmi to see if they would help. On the computer monitor Krillgan and Talmi saw that some of their friends had been crying because they could not buy beautiful shoes to go with their beautiful new dresses. So they agreed to come down and see what they could do.

As soon as Krillgan came into the store, he whispered to the sales clerk, that he was the son of a cobbler, and would have the final say on any shoe purchases. The sales clerk put away all the boxes of shoes they had brought out for the ladies to try on, and ushered them to another section of the store. The ladies thought that Krillgan had used his prestige as having his cabin on the gold level, to have the clerk show them shoes that were not available to the regular consumer. The sales clerk knew that all their most expensive shoes were pieces of junk. They were only meant to look glamorous, but would fall apart after the third or fourth time you wore them. The shoes they now showed the ladies were all well-made, as well as looking nice. They were worth the price that you paid for them. They also had well-made hand bags that were recommended as being a good match for the different pairs of shoes. Krillgan and Talmi had their first look at the dresses the ladies had purchased, because they needed to see how well the shoes went with them. They were all bare back, low cut, formal dresses. The Cathar, the Twi'leks, and the Togruta, all had tease cloth sewn into the front of their dresses, when they were fitted for them, because they did not want to offend their male friends. The Balosar did not have her dress altered, because she was hoping that Krillgan and Talmi would sneak a peek at her mountains, and invite her back to their cabin for a better view. It was while they selected their shoes, that the ladies told them about what the cameraman had told them. Now they knew why he was following them around with the camera. For Krillgan and Talmi, this meant that they would have to dress up as well. Even though this restaurant has a dress code, if they would have shown up only wearing their underwear and their gold bracelet, they knew they would have let them in. The first thing they did was ask the sales clerk, where they could buy men's shoes? They weren't into buying dress shoes, they just wanted general utilitarian shoes that were black. Because Krillgan's dark brown boots, and Talmi's canvas covered shoes, were not good enough. After they bought their shoes, they asked where they could buy a decent suit. They could have rented a formal outfit, but they thought it was just like throwing away credits. They both decided that they wanted to look like a team, if they were going to be on camera. At the suit shop, they told the clerk that they want an outfit that looks nice, that they can throw in with all their other clothes when traveling, and the hotel that they would be staying at, could revive the outfit, so that it would look nice again. The clerk told them that their description eliminated 95% of what they had available. They both bought a pair of durable black pants that could pass as dress pants. Then they found a very nice emerald green jacket that would go nice with the pants and shoes that they would be wearing. They paid for everything, with some of the credits they won for finishing in third place. They expected that the rest would disappear with the ladies' shoes. The tailor that fitted them told them when to come back for their outfits. When they returned to the ladies shoe store, the ladies had not even known that they were gone. They found the cameraman curled up in a corner asleep. The one who took the longest to decide was the Balosar. She found one pair of shoes that went really well with her dress. She found another pair of shoes that looked nice, but were more expensive. The other girls convinced her that the one pair of shoes looked so nice, why would she even consider something else? Krillgan and Talmi told the ladies that they can keep the original 20 credits that they first received, in case of an emergency. But they did expect them to surrender all the rest, towards the purchase of their shoes and handbags. Than they woke the cameraman up, in case he wanted to record the purchase. The cameraman told them what time they need to meet at the jeweller's, and what time their dinner reservations were for.

When Krillgan and Talmi showed up at the jeweller's. The ladies told them how handsome they looked. They had been afraid that Krillgan was going to wear his leather outfit. The team that placed first, was already there. They were going through all of the men's rings. The ladies were bedazzled by all the expensive bobbles that they had a chance to wear. Talmi and Krillgan were content to just watch everything. The cameraman told them that they have to wear something. One of the other team members said that they needed to look like they have a cabin on the gold level. This caused the ladies to burst out laughing. The guy looked at the cameraman, he didn't think he said anything funny. The cameraman shook his head, because he could not understand either. Because the first place team members looked like they were trying to wear a ring on each finger. Krillgan thought that they should wear a couple, just so that they do not stand out in the video, because they had no bobbles on their fingers. There were a series of rings that looked like they were crests of some noble families. Krillgan picked one to wear on his right hand. The jeweller suggested that he wear a complimentary ring to the house ring, on the baby finger of the same hand. Then he chose a ring made up of different colours of precious metals that made one band. He put in on the finger next to the baby finger on his left hand. The jeweller complimented him. He told him that in many cultures it is called the ring finger, and has great significance. Talmi followed Krillgan's lead, and wore two rings on his right hand, and one ring on his left. After having looked at all the bobbles for a while, the ladies started looking at necklaces that would complement their dresses. Rather than on wearing the most expensive jewellery they could find. The Balosar had started doing that, and the other ladies told her that she looked awful. When they settled on what they wanted to wear, Krillgan and Talmi, told them how elegant they looked. The ladies liked the compliment. They sure felt elegant. The first place team members started putting on thick necklaces of precious metals. Krillgan and Talmi refused. They wanted the ladies to be the attention getters, when they entered the restaurant. Finally it was time to go. Krillgan offered his arm to the closest lady to him. Before he knew it he had the Cathar on one arm, and a Twi'lek on the other. The other Twi'lek and Togruta wanted Talmi to escort them. But that left only the Balosar with the two men from the first place team. The cameraman didn't like it. He persuaded the Twi'lek that had gone to Talmi, to be escorted by one of the men from the first place team.

While they walked to the restaurant, the cameraman had gotten one of the recording assistants, who would be helping that evening, to talk with the Balosar. He asked if she would keep her antennaepalps hidden for the evening, so that on camera she would look like she is human? The assistant offered her 5 credits to do so. She complained that it would be very hard to do for the whole evening, and they might accidentally pop up when she was laughing. So he offered her 10 credits, which she took. She did not like where she ended up at the dinner table. She wanted to sit near Krillgan, so if possible she could try and seduce him. Instead she sat about as far from him as possible. Next to the men from the first place team. She was not interested in them, they had blue bracelets. Which meant that they were on the level below hers. Where the servers for the restaurants, and the grunts from the kitchen stayed.

Now they were both very interested in her, and kept complimenting her on how nice she looked in her dress, and invited her to their cabin after dinner. She played the part of the personal attendant to them. Laughed if they told a joke, even if she did not think it was funny. Smiling for the camera, and secretly making sure they kept their hands off of her. The Twi'lek sitting next to her, was as uncomfortable as she was. But like her, she tried not to show it. They were jealous of the other ladies because they had Talmi and Krillgan's attention, and were enjoying themselves. No one noticed that one of the Togruta's head tails was entwined with her friend's lekku, because she knew she was disappointed and wanted to comfort her.

This formal dress restaurant, was where the ship's Captain, and his officers had their dinners, when they were not on watch. Selected passengers that frequented the restaurant, would be invited to the Captain's table to join them for dinner. If Krillgan and Talmi had not been seated with the group, they would have been invited, just because of their gold bracelets. Instead the Captain came over to their table during dinner, to congratulate them on their placing in the darts tournament. He shook hands with the team members that placed first, first. Then when he shook hands with Talmi and Krillgan. He congratulated them for placing second. No one corrected him. After dinner the cameramen left them. Leaving their assistants, to escort them back to the jeweller's. To make sure that all the borrowed merchandise was returned.

When the first place team realised that they would not convince the Balosar to come with them, they too parted company. Krillgan and Talmi, were not ready to retire, and they asked the ladies if they had any suggestions. The Togruta told them, that she heard that the botanical gardens were supposed to be a nice place to go for a walk, anytime of day. So they decided to go there. The Togruta gave up her position at Talmi's side, so that the Balosar, and her Twi'lek friend could be on either side of him. She just kept her one head tail entwined with her lekku.

Because it was supposed to be night-time in the garden, the lighting was setup to mimic starlight. Krillgan had no trouble seeing everything in detail. He saw many plants that looked similar to the medicinal plants from Dathomir. As they were walking, everyone commented on how dinner seemed to be a letdown, because of the cameras, and the other team being there. They would not do that again. The ladies all said they preferred being just with Krillgan and Talmi. Krillgan asked them if they would go back to that restaurant. They said that they would if he and Talmi took them. It would be a shame not to wear their dresses again, after spending so much money on them. Talmi knew what Krillgan was thinking, so he promised the ladies that the next time they could go for dinner together, they would go back.


	3. Chapter 3

©2016

The next morning, when Krillgan woke up, he knew that he had to bleed some oil out of his system. He told Talmi, that he would be on his own that morning. He had stuff he needed to do. First he went to the shops to see if they had anything that he could use. He found one that sold knickknacks and souvenirs. He found little bottles that had Starpleasures stencilled on the side. He did not know what they were for, but they were glass, and they sealed. He had been hoping to find something smaller, but they would do.

Krillgan then went to the botanical garden, and found an attendant. He asked her if she knew about some of the properties of some of the plants. She said that that was part of her job. He pointed out some plants, and from her description, he knew they were similar to what he knew, and could use them. He asked if people were allowed to pick their leaves. She told him that people were not allowed, but he was. Because she had noticed his gold bracelet. He asked her if she could pick the leaves for him, because she knows her garden, and he might accidentally injure a plant. So she went and picked the leaves for him that he indicated. While she did that, he noticed a pleasant smell coming from one of the flowers in the garden. He asked if he could have one of the flowers. She did not want to. But because he had a gold bracelet, she did. She had a secret business on the side, where she made perfumes from the flowers in the garden, and sold them through one of the high end shops on the ship. That particular flower was used in a lot of her perfume blends. Then Krillgan asked her if she had a mortar and pestle that he could borrow. The lady turned red, and asked him how he knew. Krillgan told her that from the way she talked about the plants, he suspected that she had some training as a shaman. She said she did, and showed him where she mixed her medicines. Krillgan asked her, if he could use it? Unfortunately he could not let her watch him, because he had some special secret ingredients, but if she had an empty vial, he could share some of the end product with her. She agreed to his terms, wondering what it was that he would making. When he was finished he handed her the vial, and told her that it was a very powerful healing potion. Similar to the med-packs that medics carry. She opened the vial, and took a sniff. She could smell the fragrance of the flower she picked for him. Unfortunately it masked the smell of everything else that was in there. As a shaman he was pretty good. She thanked him and put it away. She wondered when she would get an opportunity to test it. If it really was as powerful as he said, it was not something to be trifled with.

When he caught up to Talmi, for lunch. He gave him one of the bottles he had prepare. Telling him that the ointment in it could heal most anything. Talmi politely thanked him. He did not know if he was serious or not. He did suspect he skipped breakfast, because he ate more than his normal amount for lunch. The next time they met the ladies, he gave each one a similar bottle, and told them the same thing. So Talmi knew it wasn't a joke. He would not do that to them. It was only the Togruta that asked some serious questions about it.

Later when their contract was nearing its end. A big heavy passenger backed up, and stepped on one of the Twi'lek's foot. Breaking it. Just after she finished her shift. They had to carry her to the ship's clinic. When the ship's doctor scanned her foot, he told her a couple of bones were broken. She would have to stay off of her foot for more than two months, for it to heal properly. She started crying, because she was sure that this would kill any chances of her getting a third contract. The Togruta remembered Krillgan's ointment, and how he told her that it would even heal broken bones. She ran to her cabin. Grabbed the ointment, and ran back to the clinic as fast as she could. The doctor had iced the Twi'lek's foot, because it was swelling. He wanted to get the swelling down before applying a cast. When the Togruta came back, she asked the doctor if all the bones in her friend's foot were where they were supposed to be. He told her they were. She went to her friend, and told her to stop crying. She removed the ice from the foot, and got her little bottle out. She carefully dripped some drops on her friend's foot. The first two drops disappeared almost right away. The third drop took longer, so she only added one more drop. The Twi'lek recognised the bottle as being what Krillgan gave them. She told her Togruta friend that she could feel something happening in her foot. The other Twi'lek had shown up at the same time that the Togruta returned with her bottle. She asked her, how she remembered about the bottle? She told them that she remembered Krillgan telling them that the ointment could heal broken bones. They didn't remember, but they remembered their Togruta friend asking Krillgan a lot of questions about the ointment. After a while the injured Twi'lek said she could not feel anything different anymore. The Togruta went to the doctor, and asked if he could examine her friend again. When he came in he saw that the swelling was gone. He purposely poked her foot with his finger, and was surprised that she did not scream. He went and got the scanner. He could see that the broken bones had mended and there was a buildup of calcium around them. He asked her what she had done. She told him that a friend had given her some healing ointment a while back. She remembered him saying that it was strong enough to heal bones. So she put some on her friend's foot, and it worked. The doctor wanted to see the ointment. The Togruta opened the bottle but would not let go of it. The doctor noted that it had a green tint to it, which meant it was plant based. He smelt it. It had a nice odour, but could not tell anything else. He asked if he could have it to run some tests. She said, "No!" The doctor sighed, he told them that he was still going to put a caste on her foot. But it would be a light one. One that she can dance in. He wanted her to come back in five days so that he could re-examine her foot. When the doctor left to get his equipment, the injured Twi'lek hugged her Togruta friend, and started crying again. This time she was thankful that she had remembered Krillgan's present to them.

The ladies promised they wouldn't cry, but they did, when it was time for Krillgan and Talmi to depart. Krillgan and Talmi had to take a shuttle from Starpleasures to Nal Hutta's moon, Nar Shadda, the Treasure of Hutt Space. It was really a small planet. It was only classified as a moon because it orbited Nal Hutta. They were disappointed that the shuttle terminal they landed at, did not have any shuttles down to Nal Hutta. They would have to walk the entire length of "The Promenade" to get to the shuttle terminal they wanted. The Promenade has the widest variety of goods and services in known space. Everything from cutting-edge military equipment, to ancient archaeological relics, and the richest casinos in the galaxy. They had to stop and watch the ten story video promo, on the front of one of the casinos. It was the promotion video for the upcoming darts tournament on Sleheyron, to be broadcast live. Their friends looked so hot and sexy in the promo, when they were recorded jumping up and down and hugging each other because they won big money. The promo made it look like they had bet on the team that placed first place, and were rewarded with a dinner invitation to celebrate the victory, and their winnings. The promo looped through two more times, before switching to something else. Because the Hutts knew that the secret in advertising, is to repeat things three times if you want someone to remember. Krillgan was glad that he was not seen in the promo, even though he was recorded in the raw data footage. There were lights everywhere. Advertising this, and selling that. If there was a place in the galaxy where you could sell your soul, or buy someone else's, this was it.

It was a slow walk, since they wanted to take everything in. This also made them a target for peddlers and street merchants. Since their gawking labeled them as newcomers. Fortunately there were frequent patrols of the local law enforcement, which caused the peddlers and street merchants to suddenly disappear. Krillgan and Talmi found themselves constantly checking their person, to make sure that nothing had gone missing.

The shuttle terminal seemed like a safe haven, when they finally arrived. Krillgan spent his time watching a program, where analysts were discussing the chances that Churabba the Hutt's team in the Rancor Races, would recover from their humiliating loss, in their last race. Along with the loss, was the death of the rider, who was considered the team leader. They were also discussing whether the Rancor "Smasher", considered the strongest Rancor on the team, would be able to accept another rider, after having lost so many strong riders. Most of the analysts felt the team was a total wipe-out. They felt that Churabba would have to get rid of Smasher, and start fresh with a new rider on a new Rancor. As he still had time, Krillgan went to a kiosk where a Balosar male was preparing hot and cold beverages. He would rather purchase something from a humanoid, than a vending machine. He ordered a hot cocoa, which the ladies had him try once on the Starpleasures. He asked the Balosar male, what happened to the Rancor that would no longer accept riders for the Rancor races? The Balosar seemed to think that they were shipped to Sleheyron, where they would battle Rancor and other creatures in the gladiator arenas. This was not a pleasant image to Krillgan, who had so many Rancor friends. On the shuttle ride down to Nal Hutta, Krillgan voiced his concern over the supposed plight of a Rancor, which was now found riderless. Talmi was surprised that Krillgan would feel so much compassion for a creature, that most if the galaxy had nightmares about. He also told Krillgan that he was starting to show a bit of a purple tinge. It was time to reapply the blue fur dye.

When they landed on Nal Hutta, they chose a nice hotel, near the arena where the Rancor races are staged, that was affiliate with a local casino. They took separate rooms, dividing the credits and peggats between them. When they went to the dining room, Krillgan ordered a Nice Surprise with his lunch, and was surprised that the waiter did not ask him to describe the drink. When they brought him his drink, it was a nice surprise that it was just the way he liked it. He asked the waiter how long they have been serving this drink. He said that they only started recently. This was only the third one that he himself had served. After lunch Krillgan retired to his room, where he tried to find information on what happened to Rancor, when they were no longer good for the races. All he kept finding was the video showing how the rider was killed in the last race. It looked like one Rancor and rider had engaged the rider that was killed in the race, and his Rancor in battle. While another Rancor and rider came up behind them. The Rancor just slashed him with his talons. There was quite an outcry on the Holonet, because the rider was clearly involved in a battle, and the rules state that other riders and Rancor are not to interfere (because there is a lot of money wagered on the battles). When Krillgan watched the video, it looked like the rider that was killed, was deliberately set up. Which means that the other team was afraid of him. The two riders and their Rancor were disqualified from the race, but that did not matter, because the team that had just lost their rider froze, giving the other team an easy victory. Talmi had gone to the market after lunch to try and find the blue fur dye. When he found it. He decided to buy a few packets, because he did not know how much longer Krillgan would need to maintain his blue persona. When he returned, Krillgan showed him the video of the Rancor rider's death. After Krillgan applied the dye, and showered to remove the residue, Talmi showed him a statistic on Rancor riders' survivability in the ring. Over the last ten years, only one rider has outlived his contract. Krillgan asked him how long the average contract was for, for Rancor riders. Talmi showed him that the standard contract was for two years. Unlike their dancer friends on Starpleasures, no one has ever renewed a Rancor rider's contract. When they went down to the dining room for dinner. The hotel staff all felt that their new guest, somehow looked bluer.

After dinner Krillgan and Talmi used the computer, to find out where everything on Nal Hutta was situated. Talmi pointed out their hotel, where the spaceport was that they landed at, where the arena was situated for the Rancor races, and where the market was. Krillgan also looked up where Churabba the Hutt had her palace situated, and in the process found out that she took her name from an ancient ancestor that had freed the Nikto people from the control of the Cult of M'dweshuu. In gratitude they were one of the co-signers of the Treaty of Vontor. Putting the Nikto people in permanent servitude to the Hutts. Joining with the Vodran, and Klatooinian under the leadership of the Kossak the Hutt, in defeating and capturing Xim the Despot. To this day there are more Nikto warriors actively serving Churabba the Hutt and her clan, than serve any other Hutt clan. They also found out that it is against the law to use stairs in any structure on Nal Hutta, because the Hutts cannot climb stairs. To Talmi that would explain why every structure on Tal Nami has stairs before their entrance way, and only government buildings have ramps built into their designs.

The next morning after breakfast, Krillgan decided to start becoming familiar with Nal Hutta, by walking to the various sites they were looking at on the map, and aerial stills. When he was walking around the market, becoming familiar with the different vendors and their products. He thought he saw someone out of the corner of his eye, who he knew. He knew it wasn't Talmi, because he was back at the hotel looking up the Rancor racing schedule, and seeing what information he could find out about the various teams. Whoever it was, did not want to be seen. He knew where they were, because of his ability to see life energy using the force. Being able to distinguish between different life forms even in a crowded market. Manoeuvring through a crowded unknown market was a different thing. The person had snuck around behind a fruit and vegetables stand, and was getting ready to steal a piece of fruit. "Rasha?" The person froze and looked around to see who had called her name. For some reason she did not struggle when the blue man grabbed her by the hand, and dragged her into the alley way. She would have fought him with all her might, if he would have grabbed her arm. But he grabbed her hand. There was something familiar about him. After making a couple of turns so that they could not be seen from the market, and checking that there were no large life forms in the area. Krillgan stops and turns to his friend, "Rasha. It's me Krillgan. What happened? What are you doing on Nal Hutta?"

Rasha looked at his face and put her hand on his cheek. As soon as she felt the fur, she knew it was him. She threw her arms around his neck, and started sobbing. He hugged her to himself and let her cry. She started telling him, that instead of returning to Republic space, and going back to the planets they had shipments for. Her father complained that they had lost money by bringing him there. Even though everyone on the ship knew it wasn't true. So he picked up some freight shipments to deliver to the next planet, than the next planet, taking them deeper and deeper into Hutt space. "Finally father accepted a shipment for Du Hutta, not knowing we were being led into a trap. When we jumped into the Du Hutta system, pirates were waiting for us. They quickly took out our in-system drives, connected an umbilical to us, and cut their way in. I was sleeping, when the computer started calling, "Warning! Warning! Umbilical has been attached! Prepare to repel borders". I threw off my night shirt and put on my blouse and pants. I did not even bother telling the computer to turn on the lights, because everything was red. I lifted a floor tile in my room and went into the utility crawl way below the floor." Krillgan remembered suspecting that their cabin could be accessed from the floor, and remembered putting a couple of practice mats down, so that no one could sneak a peek at his mother. "Father had made a couple of secret hiding pods in the ship, in the missile reloading system, for me and my mother, when he first became captain of the Phoenix. Instead of going to my hiding place, I went back towards the crew lounge just to see what was going on. The second man to board the ship, looked like he was wearing bounty hunter armour. When my father saw him he raised his hands shoulder height, and told him not to shoot. None of them are armed. The guy who looked like a bounty hunter walked up to my father, and told him that he had always wanted to watch a man die. Then he stabbed him in his stomach. I screamed, and did not hear what my father's last words were. I had to put my hand over my own mouth, and make my way back to my hiding place, with tears streaming down my face. I knew I had enough dry food and water that I could survive for two months in there. Father had told me that if the ship ever broke up. The hiding pod would become an escape pod, and take me to the most habitable planet in the system. If no habitable planets were detected, than after two days of drifting, a distress beacon would be activated. I heard people crawling through the crawl way. I don't know if they were looking for me or something else. But they never found me. When the ship indicated in my pod that we had landed on a planet, I waited until I could hear nothing at all but my breathing, before coming out of my hiding place. Everything was dark, it was a good thing I knew my way around the ship. The ramp was down, and it was night out. As I was going down the ramp, I thought I heard my mother's voice say, "Goodbye Rasha." I was able to sneak out of the compound where the ship was parked. Unfortunately I forgot to take some food and water with me. I made my way to this market, and found out I wasn't a good thief. Krillgan, men have attacked me, wanting to rape me. Slavers have attacked me, trying to make me a slave. If you had not taught me how to protect myself, I would be a sex slave in some brothel right now. You saved me!"

"When the young homeless kids that hang around the market saw that I could protect myself, and they knew I never attacked them, when they had food and I didn't. They started to share the little food and drink they could steal, with me. So that I would protect them from the older kids who would beat them up, and steal their food, and from the adults that would try to steal them, to make them slaves. We would all huddle together on cool nights. They even helped me find Grim, and Kran, and Elibet. They are slaves in a mine not too far from here. They told me that this is Nal Hutta. Everything can be bought or sold for the right price. But I have no money to buy my friends freedom, let alone a ship." She started crying on his shoulder again. Krillgan shook her, not hard, but hard enough to get her attention.

"Stop crying and take off your clothes. I have an idea."

Krillgan started undressing, and placing his clothes were she could reach them. She hesitated at first, because she had nothing on underneath. She told herself that now was not the time to be shy. Ludia and Diennu always told her about Krillgan's good ideas when faced with a challenge. So she turned her back to him and took off her clothes. Hoping that Krillgan would like what he saw. Krillgan did not remove his undergarments. He put on her pants and blouse as soon as she took them off, and told her to hurry and dress. She had been barefoot, so he took off his socks for her to wear before putting his boots on. He suspected that his feet were bigger than hers. He showed her the dagger that he had hidden in each boot. He did not tell her that they were Dathomirite, because she could not activate them. But they were sharp enough, if she needed to protect herself. He showed her the card that would give her access to his hotel room, and gave her the code. Then he showed her the secret places his father had sewn into his jacket to hide credits. He told her to grab something to eat in the market. Some changes of underwear, a sexy dress, and some nice footwear. People are supposed to believe that she is his mistress. He will confirm it with the hotel staff the next time he is back at the hotel. He told her that the man in the room next door, is his friend. His name is Talmi. When you first see him, tell him, "That if he wants you to trust him, he must show himself worthy of your trust." That way he will know that I sent you.

One more thing Rasha, "I know you have a beautiful body, but you are wearing my clothes. Try not to wear them too long, because it took a long time before they formed to my body, and I want to be able to wear them again."

Rasha blushed, "He noticed."

As he was turning to leave, she asked him, what was he going to do? He turned back and smiled.

"I'm going to ride a Rancor."

Talmi thought he heard Krillgan enter his room next door. He was back much sooner than expected. He wondered if something is wrong. So he went next door and knocked on the door rather than try to connect via the room's computer. He was surprised when a pretty young lady opened the door, wearing Krillgan's clothes. He just stood there with his mouth open. Rasha had to pull him into the room and close the door.

"You must be Talmi."

"Uh-huh."

Rasha introduced herself, than gave him the message that Krillgan had instructed her. Talmi started laughing, now he knew for sure that Krillgan had sent her. Rasha asked him, what was so funny? He told her that those were the first words he spoke to Krillgan, when he first met him. She told him to make himself comfortable, because she was going to take a nice long, hot, shower. Then she would tell him her story.

When Krillgan arrived at Churabba the Hutt's palace, he studied it for a few minutes. He suspected that if he tried going through the main entrance, dressed the way he was, they would kill him first, then ask questions. He started walking around the palace, until he found another guarded entrance. He hoped that this was the servants' entrance. He stopped the first person that came out, and asked them how he can get to ride a Rancor? They just motioned with their head towards the guards. Krillgan assumed that that meant that he was supposed to ask them. Krillgan approached the two Klatooinian guards, and told them that he wants to ride a Rancor. They told him to wait there. Then one of the guards disappeared into the palace. He returned a number of minutes later, with a Gotal following behind. Krillgan recognised the odour of Rancor right away. The Gotal asked him, why he wanted to ride a Rancor? Krillgan told him that he heard that riders get fed every day. The Gotal snorted, than asked him to follow him. The first place the Gotal took him was to an office for him to sign some papers. He gave his name as Chitrah Grimshaw. When they asked him if he had a name that he should be called in the arena, he told them, "Blue Ghost." He said that this was his name on the street. He signed a two year contract for indentured servitude as a Rancor rider. He asked them if he would be getting some money after the two years, because he did not want to go back out onto the streets hungry again. The Gotal just smiled, and told him that he would be looked after. From there, the Gotal led him into the belly of the palace and took him to see a young female Rancor. He told Chitrah that they were still training her. He would be her first rider. Krillgan said she seemed like a nice Rancor, but he wanted to ride the big one. The one they called Smasher. The Gotal sighed, he told Chitrah that this Rancor is very sad right now, and might not let anyone ride it. Krillgan pleaded with the Gotal to let him at least meet the Rancor, if he won't let him ride him, he could always come back to the young female. Krillgan sensed the young female was disappointed. He spoke to her and told her to cheer up, her time would come soon enough. The Rancor was shocked, no one has ever spoken to her before. The beastmasters communicate with her, and the one with the blue man, could sense their emotions. But the blue man spoke. The blue man actually spoke.

The Gotal beastmaster did not know what just happened. He sensed that the female Rancor had been excited, than became sad, than became excited. Could this Chitrah Grimshaw be some sort of beastmaster? He led Chitrah past the other stalls of Rancor. The Gotal beastmaster noticed that they all turned to look at the blue man. Their mood was changing from sombre, to excited anticipation. He did not know that Krillgan reached out and touched each one. He did not say anything, he just let them know that he was there. When they came to Smasher. Krillgan sat himself down at the stalls opening. He told the Gotal that it would probably best if he left them alone, so that Smasher could get used to him. The Gotal warned Chitrah, that the Rancor could kill him, if he upset him further. Krillgan told him that he would be all right, he just needed Smasher to get used to him. It may take a while since he just lost his rider. But he was sure that he would accept him in the end. The Gotal decided to leave him, and go talk to the other beastmasters. He wanted to tell them about their new rider, who seems to be able to connect with the Rancor in some way, that has gotten them all excited. Maybe he can connect with Smasher as well. Maybe he can save his life. The beastmasters hated the idea of having to ship their friend away, they have all grown quite fond of him. But he has had too many riders, and is in emotional turmoil. He was getting to the point that they were having trouble controlling him.

After the Gotal had left. Krillgan moved even closer to the Rancor. Close enough that if this Rancor, who had his back to him, turned around quickly, he could hit Krillgan. Krillgan wasn't worried. He could use the force to stop the Rancor before he actually connected. He spoke to Smasher, and told him that his name was Krillgan. But here he will be called Chitrah, or the Blue Ghost. He told Smasher that he is a member of a great Rancor herd, called the Singing Mountain Clan. Smasher turned his head, so he could catch a glimpse over his shoulder, of the one talking to him. He told him that he did not have a herd smell, he could just smell a little of the other Rancor that where there. Krillgan told him that he has been a long time from his herd, and wanted a friend. Smasher turned away, and told him that the other Rancor would be happy to be his friend. Krillgan said that he could talk to any of the other Rancor, and they all seem friendly. But they need to know that the biggest and strongest amongst them, is going to be okay. They have no Herd Mother to comfort them. They need their leader back, even if he is only a male. Smasher turned completely around, and looked at the blue man.

"They need me?"

"Yes! They need you, more than you need them. What you need is me, and I need you."

Smasher studied the blue man. He was intrigued by him. He then asked the blue man to tell him about his herd. Krillgan told him about each member of the Rancor herd, including the humans who bonded with them. He told Smasher which ones were born to the herd, and which ones came to be accepted, and why. Smasher was surprised to hear that he would be one of the smallest members of the herd. Because here he was one of the biggest Rancor, on all the teams that raced. There were only two that were larger, and they killed his last rider, and he could not stop them. He asked Krillgan, if his Herd Mother would accept him? Krillgan liked that he had finally called him by name. He told Smasher that if he only lets him ride him. She would not. But if he bonds with him, she would have too. Because Krillgan is an accepted member of the herd. Smasher liked the idea of being a part of a herd. He asked Krillgan what he must do. Krillgan told him that he must accept him, and be willing to open up his whole heart to him. Including the places where he has hid the other riders. Smasher hung his head down and asked him if he was going to try and remove the other riders from his heart. Krillgan told him that no one can do that. They are part of him, and when they bond he needs them to be part of him. Smasher roared, to announce to the other Rancor that he has a new rider that wants to bond with him. The other Rancor roared back their congratulations. The beastmasters all came running when they heard the roaring. They thought Smasher had killed the new rider. When they came to Smasher's stall. They found the Rancor, and the new rider Chitrah Grimshaw, sitting and facing each other. Chitrah turned and told the beastmasters that Smasher had accepted him. The Gotal told the others that Smasher was definitely feeling much better. The beastmasters were all feeling better about this news. They told the Gotal that he was right in introducing the new rider to Smasher.

After they returned, the Gotal decided to go back and talk to Chitrah. To ask him how he did it?

Krillgan asked Smasher if he knew what his name meant. Smasher said he did not. So Krillgan thought for a moment, how to explain his name to him. He got up and told Smasher that he would be back shortly. The first person he found, he asked them where the kitchen was?

When the Gotal went to Smasher's stall, he found the Rancor sitting quietly all by himself. He asked, where is the new rider? Smasher indicated that he left, and would come back. The Gotal wondered where he could have gotten to. He had not even been assigned his own room yet. So he started searching the palace for him.

By asking people along the way. Krillian was able to find the kitchen quite quickly. He saw a crate at one end of the kitchen that looked like it had all sorts of melons in it. He made himself look small, and stealthily walked up to the crate, and selected one of the larger melons. He rushed out of the kitchen, before anyone could stop him. A few of the kitchen staff looked up from what they were doing, and asked what just happened. Since no one could answer, they went back to what they were doing. Krillgan quickly retraced his steps, and put the melon next to Smasher. He told Smasher to hit the melon. Smasher smashed the melon with his fist, and pieces of melon flew everywhere. Smasher laughed at what just happened. No one in the palace heard a Rancor laugh before, so they started to approach Smasher's stall to see what was going on. Krillgan told Smasher that what he just did was to smash the melon. His name means that he is one who smashes. Smasher liked his name, it felt good to smash that melon. When the other people and Rancor approached Smasher's stall, they found the new rider throwing pieces of melon into Smasher's mouth.

The Gotal came back and found a crowd around Smasher's stall. When he pushed his way through. He saw Chitrah throwing pieces of melon into Smasher's mouth, and Smasher seemed to be enjoying the experience. He asked him what he was doing. Rancor are meat eaters. Krillgan told him that Rancor eat all sorts of things in the wild. The problem is that it is hard to find enough of anything besides meat in sufficient quantities to satisfy a Rancor. He had heard people say that porridge cakes are the best thing for Rancor to have in the morning, it also helps them to have better bowel movements. The Gotal asked him if he was some sort of Rancor expert. He said he wasn't, but he would always listen to the ones who were. Rancor have always fascinated him. The Gotal thought for a moment, then asked him if he knew of a recipe for porridge cakes. Krillgan said that he thinks he remembers. It would be better if he watched the cooks make it, to be sure. Then the Gotal asked him where he got the melon? He told him that he got it from the kitchen. The Gotal asked him, if he asked, before taking it? The one called Chitrah, asked why should he? People never let him take anything. So he never asks anymore. The Gotal had to suppress his desire to laugh. He asked, if the next time he would ask him, if he needed something from the kitchen? Krillgan just ignored him. The Gotal sighed, he was going to have to keep an eye on this one.

He asked Chitrah if he wanted to see the room assigned to him. The young man looked at him. "Don't we just sleep with our Rancor?" This caught the Gotal off guard. He told Chitrah that most people sleep in their own room. Chitrah asked him, if it was okay for him to sleep with his Rancor from time to time? The Gotal said he could, but first he will show him his room.

After showing Chitrah the room assigned to him. He went to talk to the other beastmasters. They were always being hounded to cut costs in the Rancor racing program. Claiming that their expenses were always higher than their winnings. Meat was always a big expense. If they could cut back on the meat, by having the Rancor eat porridge cakes in the morning. They could use the meat money to buy other things that they need, and still reduce the budget at the same time.

After she showered and dressed, Rasha told Talmi her story. She told him about the pirate ambush, and having to fend for herself. She was surprised at first when Krillgan approached her, because she was used to seeing a purple Krillgan with more hair. When Krillgan promised he would help. It was like a great burden rolled off of her shoulders. Talmi asked her, what Krillgan said he would do? Rasha told him that the only thing Krillgan said he would do, was go ride a Rancor.

Talmi started to panic.

"He's going to get himself killed, because of you."

"Talmi relax. Krillgan knows what he is doing. He has been riding Rancor for as long as I've known him. And I've known him since I was little."

Talmi told himself that he should not be surprised, but every time he learns something new about Krillgan, it surprises him. No wonder he wanted to come here, he must know how to communicate with Rancor. What an inside edge when betting on Rancor races. Rasha told Talmi that she suspects that Krillgan might not be able to get in touch with them for a while. What can they do in the meantime to help? Talmi said that they need to get a hold of a broker. Someone who can negotiate on their behalf, because if they try to negotiate on their own, they will get super inflated prices. Rasha said that there are a couple of brokers next to the market. There is one who has a very good reputation with the people of the market. Talmi said that they could go right after lunch. Rasha asked if they could have lunch at the market. It was probably cheaper than the meals they could purchase in the hotel. Talmi told her that all their meals are included with the room. Rasha told him that she still preferred to eat at the market. Talmi said that they could, but first he needs to change into something that looks more business appropriate, if they were going to talk business with a broker. Talmi changed into the outfit he wore when they went to the formal dinner on Starpleasures. He had hung his outfit in his bathroom when he first arrived, so that it would be steamed, when he showered, to get rid of all the wrinkles. Rasha wore the dress she bought. The one that was supposed to make her look like a sexy mistress.

At the market Rasha asked Talmi to buy twice as much of everything he would normally buy. When they found a clean bench to sit on, and enjoy their lunch. Rasha asked Talmi to put everything that he was not going to eat or drink on the bench, and leave it alone. Rasha did the same thing with hers. In a short time when Talmi glanced down it was gone. He asked Rasha what happened. She told him that if he looks at her, then looks out of the corner of his eye behind them. He will see a group of children dividing up the food and drink they had left on the bench, between them. For many of them this will be their only meal for the day. What Rasha and Talmi did not know was that the broker that they were planning on going to, had been watching them out of his window. The young lady looked familiar to him, but he could not place her. He knew what they did for the street kids. Their heart was in the right place, only they were dressed too elegantly for the market. He was both happy and surprised that they came through his door. This was the type of people he liked to work for. They told him that he has the reputation of being an honest man. So they were going to be straight forward with him. Some friends of theirs had been capture by pirates, and sold as slaves. Rasha told him what mine they were working at. They want to purchase their freedom. They also wanted to buy back the ship that was captured. Can he help them? He said that he could, but the price he could negotiate for them would depend on how they presented themselves. If say, she was some aristocrat, who was looking to supplement her personal guard, because a couple of them had become sick due to food poisoning. Then a very cheap price could be negotiated. But she would have to wear one of those awful aristocrat dresses, and he would have to be in uniform. With a real force pike. It would look even more realistic, if there was at least two personal guards accompanying her. Concerning the ship. It will depend on the ship, and what it could be used for. Rasha told him that it was an unusually designed old freighter. It looked like a black tadpole with a stubby tail. She told him where he could see it for himself. He was not happy to hear the location. The people there were not trustworthy. He warned them that after they purchase the ship. The people will try to steal it back. Rasha assured him that this time they would be ready for them. The broker gave them a rough figure, which they could expect, for purchasing their friends, and what his fee would be. He asked them, how long it would take them, to get all their resources together? So he would know when to start serious negotiations. Talmi told him that they would be back in touch with him. Once they knew they had everything in place. As they stood up to leave. The broker asked Talmi, if he was from Tal Nami? Talmi told him he was. The broker told him where on Tal Nami he could expect to find his relatives. Talmi told him that he has been there, and has probably met some of his relatives. They shook hands and departed as friends.

Before leaving the market Talmi bought some fresh fruits and vegetables, some breads, preserved meats, and cheeses. Items that would not spoil right away, if it was not placed in a cooler. He asked Rasha if she could purchase some containers of water. As they were leaving the market. He asked Rasha, if she could signal some of her little friends to follow? When they were out of sight of the market, the children approached Rasha.

"What happened to you? You look beautiful."

Rasha told them that a special friend found her, and rescued her. They motioned with their heads at Talmi, and asked if he was the special friend? Rasha said no. He was just another friend. She introduced Talmi to them. He asked them, if they had a special place to hide all this stuff they bought them? So that they could share it with the others, later. The children's eyes went wide, when they saw all the food that was purchased for them. They told Rasha that she has some nice friends, and disappeared with all the food and drink. As they walked back to the hotel, Rasha asked Talmi, what was bothering him? Talmi said that the way she was dressed bothered him. Rasha stopped him and asked him what he meant. Talmi reminded her that Krillgan wanted her to look like his mistress.

"Isn't that how I look?"

"No. You look like his girlfriend. You should buy some more dresses, and be prepared for Krillgan to alter them when he shows up."

Rasha was all embarrassed, she was afraid to ask how a mistress was supposed to look. Krillgan said that she should wear something sexy. This was something sexy, and Talmi said that she just looked like a girlfriend.

A beastmaster had the team on their Rancor in the practise arena. He had made up a pretend obstacle course and expected them to go through it. He called for Chitrah on Smasher to go first. Chitrah had Smasher go outside the obstacle course to the finish line. The beastmaster got angry with Chitrah and asked him why he did that. Chitrah told him that there are easy ways, and there are hard ways to do things, and he was teaching the team to do it the hard way. The beastmaster told Chitrah he was in charge and left. The other beastmasters kept their laughter to themselves. They did not like his teaching methods either.

The other team members were upset with Chitrah, because now they had no one to train them. Krillgan asked out loud and spoke to the Rancor at the same time. "Who thinks I can do a better job training you. Raise an arm." The riders were surprised when all the Rancor raised an arm. The one they called Chitrah told them that Rancor are a lot smarter than a lot of people give them credit for. They need to trust their Rancor just like the Rancor needs to trust them.

The Churabba Rancor racers, consisted of Blue Ghost, sometimes just called Blue by his teammates, on Smasher. Slim, who wasn't very slim, on Crusher. Jezzy, the only female rider on the team, on Breezy. Who has a gas problem that Krillgan believed he could cure, if he found the right plants. Wallup, on Big Money. Big Red, because of his big mane of red hair, sometimes just called Red, on Quick Feet. The only female Rancor on the team, and the fastest. Then there was Sweet Spice. The young female Rancor that had no rider.

Krillgan talked to each rider about their strengths and weaknesses, and the strengths and weaknesses of their Rancor. He showed them how as a team they could be stronger. Slim, Jezzy, and Big Red, preferred using a long pole as their weapon of choice in the arena. Wallup preferred the weight on the end of a rope. Krillgan hadn't selected a weapon yet, because he did not like any of the ones available. He would have preferred a sword on the end of a fighting stick, but edged weapons weren't allowed in the arena.

The beastmasters were used to seeing Chitrah sleeping in Smasher's stall. One night Krillgan told Smasher that he needs to leave the palace tonight, and he wants the beastmasters to think that he was sleeping with him. He pushed some straw together, and covered it with a blanket. He told Smasher that that was supposed to be him. Smasher said he understood. He sat ahead of the straw pile, so no one would disturb it. Krillgan saw as he approached the servants' entrance, that one of the guards had a cut on his face. He must have been in a fight recently. So when Krillgan asked for them to let him leave, he told them that he needed to gather some herbs for a healing ointment his mother taught him to make. He only had a couple of drops left, but he would use it to help heal his wound, if he was allowed to go gather herbs. The Klatooinian guards were sceptical about a healing ointment. Krillgan held his hand up to the guards face and let a couple of drops fall on the wound. It was dark, so the guards could not see if he had anything in his hand or not. But the one guard felt a couple of drops hit his wound. When Krillgan removed his hand the other guard saw the wound on his buddies face disappear. They both asked Krillgan when they expected him to be back. He told them that he wouldn't be back until after the market open's in the morning, because he can't find all the herbs he needs growing in the wild. They told him to hurry back, because they can only cover for him for so long, before they get into trouble. Krillgan promised that he would be back as soon as he can.

When Krillgan arrived at the hotel, he went around back to where the balconies to the unit he was in, was situated. He figured the first two balconies would be alarmed. So he jumped all the way up to the third balcony. Just making it. From there it was simple thing to jump up, from balcony to balcony, until he reached his unit. He needed to use the force, to unlock the locking mechanism on the sliding glass doors to the balcony. After entering the unit, he verified that he was in the right one, before having the computer turn the lights on. He went into the bathroom and took a nice hot shower. When Rasha unlocked the door to her unit, after coming back from dinner with Talmi. They were both surprised to hear the water running in the bathroom. Talmi entered her unit, having her wait outside. He opened the bathroom door until it was slightly ajar, and asked if this was Krillgan. Krillgan told him that if it wasn't, he was in big trouble. He then asked Talmi to ask Rasha, where his clothes are? He wasn't coming out of the shower until he had something decent to wear. Talmi waved Rasha in, and told her that Krillgan wants his clothes. After Krillgan dressed, he told them about how he is spending his time. Talmi told him about visiting a broker who happens to be from Tal Nami and what he said. He also shared the information on the teams he would be competing against, and asked him, if he had any insight? Krillgan apologised because he was trying to get his own team ready. He told him that it would be a safe bet that his team was going to win the next race. But he could not give them anything else.

Krillgan asked Rasha if she could show off her dresses. Rasha could sense that he was not overly pleased with the dress she was wearing. While she went to change, Krillgan and Talmi talked about their finances. Talmi showed Krillgan the calculations he had made. He showed Krillgan how many credits they would need, and still have sufficient funds for betting on the Rancor races so that they can accumulate enough credits to purchase the ship.

Rasha overheard them talking. She was angry that they had enough funds to free Grimm, Kran, and Elibet right now. She accused them of turning into Hutts. Caring only about money. Krillgan had to sit her down. He told her that for gambling you need money. Without money, it doesn't matter who you think will win or lose. Because no one will pay you for your opinion. Yes they could pay for Grimm, Kran, and Elibet to be free right now. Than what would they do? He would have wasted his time and his life, getting involved with Rancor racing. Because without them betting on him, to raise the credits they need, they may be sitting on Nal Hutta, for the next fifty years, doing odd jobs, until they raise enough money to buy a ship. Which may have already been cut up, and sold for scrap. Krillgan was sure that if she asked Grimm, Kran, and Elibet, they would be willing to stay where they are for one more month, if it will mean that they would be leaving the planet together on the Fenelar Phoenix before the end of the year. Rasha did not understand everything that Krillgan had been talking about. Her father had neglected to teach her anything about business and economics. But she did understand that you needed money to place a bet, and right now it sounded like Krillgan and Talmi were betting on all their lives, and their future. So she calmed down. After she had shown off all her dresses. Krillgan asked the room computer if they have a seamstress, or dressmaker on staff, to perform alterations. The computer referred him to the front desk. They told him that they do have someone on staff who can perform alterations in their room, while they wait. In a few minutes the room computer tells them that there is a female staff member outside their door, with a sewing machine. Krillgan let her in, while Talmi put all the papers away that they had been discussing. Krillgan guessed that the lady was originally from Chalacta, she also looked anemic. He asked her about her contract with the hotel. Was she an outright slave, or was she working under contract? She studied Krillgan for a moment, then told them that she might as well be a slave, because she was forced to sign a 25 year indentured servant contract. Krillgan asked her, if he gives her a tip, does she keep it, or does the hotel get it? She told him that the hotel gets it. They claim that it gets applied to shorten her contract, but she doesn't believe it for a second. He asked her, if she has to cover the expenses of her own meals, or are they included in her wages? She told them that she has to pay for her own meals. Krillgan asked her, if she has had dinner yet? She told him no, she only has enough money left to cover breakfast until the next pay period. She had some unexpected expenses. Krillgan told her that he was going to call for room service, was their anything she would like while he was at it. She turned him down. Krillgan told her, that he doesn't want her hands shaking while she was sewing. Krillgan ordered two large meals, some snacks, and six Nice Surprises. When everyone looked at him, he said he was thirsty. While they waited for room service, Krillgan started describing the alterations that he wanted done to the dress that Rasha was currently wearing. The Chalactan suspected that the blue gentleman was close to someone who was a seamstress. She also noticed that the lady was rather embarrassed by the alterations he was suggesting. This was not a good night for Rasha. Rasha suggested that it might be better, if she just walked around naked. Krillgan stopped. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. But you will have to stay in the hotel, except the part where we need you to dress up like an aristocrat. So you do not interfere with what we are doing." Rasha said she wants to help, but this seems like they are going too far. The lady asked them just what they were doing. Krillgan told her that some friends had been captured by pirates and sold into slavery. They want to buy them back. To do that they need to gamble. Right now Rasha looks too nice to be found in a casino. If she goes in looking the way she does, people will suspect something was up, and it would draw a whole lot of unwanted attention.

"It's not like I want her mountains hanging out all over the place, where everyone can see them. I just want them to look like they might, so she blends in with all the other ladies in the casino, and becomes invisible."

The lady looked at Rasha, "He's right you know. But there are a few tricks that I know, that will keep your mountains safe and secure."

She asked Rasha, if she had any bras that she could cut up and incorporate them into the design. It will produce the look he was after, at the same time having her feel more comfortable. Rasha brought out some bras, than changed into another dress, so that they could discuss how it should be altered. While Rasha changed into the third dress, their room service arrived. Krillgan notice, that while they were eating, the lady was shaking a little bit. He suspected that she was on a starvation diet. He reached out and touched her shoulder, assuring her that she does not need to finish altering all the dresses tonight, she can pace herself over the next few days. She understood what he was saying, and nodded her head okay. She than asked him quietly what he was doing. His baby finger had touched some bare skin on her shoulder, and she could feel the Kolto trickling into her body. Krillgan had felt this feeling before, when he was healing the people from the Misty Falls Clan. He leaned forward and told her that he is a healer. The last time he felt this, was when he was healing a woman who had problems with her moon cycle. The lady was clearly embarrassed that he had so easily guessed what her problem was. Talmi noticed the two of them talking. Krillgan had his hand on her shoulder for a long time. Talmi could see the look of concern in his friends face. He saw that the woman blushed, but made no effort to brush Krillgan's hand away. She had tears in her eyes while she was eating. When Krillgan finally removed his hand, she turned to him and said thank you. Talmi could read it on her lips, just as if she had spoken it out loud.

After they finished eating. Krillgan suggested that the dress Rasha had just put on, be converted into the dress for an aristocrat. After explaining what he thought should be done, Rasha blushed, it was completely opposite of what he wanted done with the other dresses. He wanted every part of her covered up. There would be frills and lace, and extra padding for her mountains so that they would appear to be much bigger than they were underneath everything. Krillgan than had an idea. He took his emerald jacket and black pants out of his backpack. He asked the lady, if she could convert the jacket and pants, so that they would appear like a military dress outfit? She told him, not wrinkled like that. Talmi went to his room, and retrieved his own outfit. He showed the lady that this was how it appeared without the wrinkles. Krillgan suggested some gold trim on the jacket. A gold strip down the outside seam in the pants. This lady knew how a military dress uniform should look like. The more she heard Krillgan's suggestions, the more she started to see the way it should be. She suddenly said that she could do it. Talmi left his jacket and pants in Krillgan's room, and took Krillgan's jacket and pants to his room, so that he could steam the wrinkles out in the morning. The lady started working on Rasha's first dress. When she was finished she gave it to Rasha to try on. After Rasha had put it on. Rasha went immediately into the washroom so that she could see it for herself, in all the mirrors that were in there. After she convinced herself that she could wear it in public. She stepped out into the main room so that everyone else could see. They had her turn around a couple of times. Krillgan thanked the lady for doing such an awesome job. Krillgan told Rasha that if Ludia was here, she would make him cover his eyes. This made Rasha smile and blush at the same time. She asked Talmi if this was the look he thought she should have. Talmi's eyes were large. He didn't say anything, he just nodded his head yes. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth, his tongue would hang out, and he would drool all over the floor. After the lady packed up all her sewing equipment. Rasha made the appointment for when she should return. After she left, Krillgan warned Rasha that they would be getting up early. First thing in the morning. He then told the computer what time to wake him, stretched himself out on the couch and went to sleep. Talmi and Rasha took the hint and retired themselves.

In the morning Krillgan decided to wear his own shirt, instead of Rasha's blouse. Which he had been wearing since they switched clothes. He still wore her pants, because he thought it would be too noticeable of a difference if he didn't. He was still barefoot, when Rasha in her newly altered dress, escorted him to the hotel's front desk. Krillgan made sure that they knew that she was authorised to withdraw funds from his room's accounts in his name. Krillgan's attire did not phase the staff. They were used to the eccentric ways of their clients. The clerk mentioned that they did not notice when he returned. Krillgan told him that he sneaked back in, because he wasn't sure the staff would recognise him, the way he was currently dressed. The hotel's security staff would spend days pouring over the hotel's security footage trying to determine how Krillgan entered the hotel, without being seen, because of that comment. In the hotel lobby, in front of the main doors. Krillgan gave Rasha a long passionate kiss. She wasn't expecting it and her heart started racing, and her face became flush. When he stopped he reminded her that she was his mistress, and no one else had the right to touch her. To the hotel staff who overheard it, it meant one thing. To Rasha it meant something else. When she went to the casinos it was a look but don't touch policy, and he just gave her the permission she needed to enforce it. Rasha returned to Krillgan's hotel room and went back to bed, dreaming about that kiss, until she finally got up. Krillgan went straight to the market, picking weeds along the way. At the market, he not only purchased flowers and herbs, from the merchants that were open. He also purchased vials, bowls, mortar and pestle. Anything he felt he needed to make some ointment. The guards were relieved to see him, because their shift was almost up. Krillgan asked them where he could meet with them, to give them the ointment he promised them, after he finished making it. They told him when their next shift would be, and where. Near the Rancor's stalls, there was a closet that no one was using, but had the hardware that it could be locked. Krillgan put all his supplies in the closet and took an old lock out of his pocket, which he had purchased at the market that morning, and locked the closet. He then went to Smasher's stall, carefully went around him, so as not to disturb him, and laid down on the pile of straw. Placing the blanket over himself, and took a nap. Running over in his mind, all the things he needed to do that day, and figuring out when he needed to do them. When he finally decided it was time for breakfast, he got up. Smasher was awake, and told him that he knew when he returned. Krillgan told him that he knew, but he kept quiet anyway, because he knew that Smasher would not actually wake up, unless he had to. Smasher grunted, he kept forgetting that Krillgan was used to Rancor, and was familiar with their ways.

Krillgan first went and got Smasher's porridge cakes for his breakfast, before going for his own. After breakfast, Krillgan went back to the closet, with a lamp he had appropriated, and made himself some room. Then he proceeded to make his first batch of ointment in the palace. The Gotal beastmaster noticed Krillgan going into the closet and not coming out. When he opened the door he found Krillgan sitting on the floor pulverising herbs in a mortar and pestle. There was just enough room for him to squeeze into the closet with him. So he squeezed in and closed the door. He asked Chitrah, what was he doing? Krillgan told him that he was making a healing ointment. His first race was going to be tomorrow, and he wanted to be ready.

"So you're a Shaman?"

"I know about healing and potions."

To the Gotal this explained everything. He had a healthy respect for Shamans, because they understood the balance and flow of life. They were part beastmaster, part healer, and part councillor. This would explain why the Rancor reacted to him in a positive way. It would also explain, how he came to know so much about their diet. What it did not explain, was why he was there? It was a good thing that he was taught from an early age, not to question why certain gifts are given. He told Krillgan that after he was finished, that he should go hide all his stuff in Smasher's stall. He would get some of the other riders to clean out the closet for him, leaving only a good strong table. He would let him know when he can move his stuff back in. If anyone asks him where the key to the lock is? He will tell them that he cannot remember where he put it.

It did not take long for word to spread among the servants, slaves, and warriors, of the palace, that the new Rancor rider was a Shaman, and has a very powerful healing ointment.

When Rasha got up she found her blouse, the one that Krillgan decided not to wear. She sent it to laundry before going down to the dining room for breakfast. She told Talmi at breakfast that she needed to go to the market after breakfast, to buy some more shoes, but was uncomfortable wearing the altered dress there. Talmi told her that she did not have to wear the mistress dresses to the market, they were for the hotel and casino. She should buy something more comfortable to wear to the market. Something pretty, not sexy. After breakfast, she told Talmi that she was going to change, and asked him to wait for her. Outside Krillgan's room, there was a package waiting for her. It was her blouse, clean, fresh and smelling nice. She than remembered, that all the other dresses had chalk marks on them, for the alterations that needed to be done. So she just wore her blouse over her dress. When she returned to the dining area, Talmi was surprised that she returned so quickly. Rasha explained to him that all the other dresses were marked up for their alterations. So she only had her blouse to wear over top. Talmi assured her that she looked fine. As she approached the market, one of the children ran up to her, and told her that a couple of older boys had beaten one of them up real bad, and stolen the food he was eating. Rasha told Talmi that she wished that Krillgan was here, he could heal the boy. Talmi was shocked to hear that Krillgan can heal. Rasha looked at him. I can't believe that you have been with Krillgan as long as you have, and didn't know he could heal. Why do you think he kept his hand on that lady's shoulder for so long last night? He was more than reassuring her. Talmi told Rasha that Krillgan had given him some healing ointment. "Don't just stand there. Go get it." Talmi ran back to the hotel, while Rasha questioned the child.

From what she was told, she was pretty sure she knew who did it. She slipped her shoes off of her feet, and gave them to the child to hold for her. She was going hunting. She found her prey in the area of the market she had expected them to be. When they saw her coming for them, they scurried off like rats. She caught one and grabbed him by his ear, and twisted.

"Just because I'm not here every day, does not mean I have stopped looking after the children. It took two of you to beat up one little boy. I hope you're proud of yourself."

"I was hungry."

"That's no excuse and you know it. When I was on the streets, no matter how hungry I was. I never attacked the little ones. That's why they came to me, and were willing to share what little food they had with me. I looked after them, and they looked after me. That's the way it should be. You Hutt."

The older boy started to whine, saying he was sorry. Rasha told him that he was lucky she knew a healer that could help the child. Otherwise she would be marching him down to the edge of the swamp. The boy turned white at that threat. He promised her that he would be good and not attack her children any more. Rasha told him that was not good enough. He started whining again asking what more she wanted from him.

"Promise me that you will protect them."

The boy promised he would protect them from now on. The broker showed up dragging the other boy before him. He was holding him by the scruff of his shirt.

"Look who I found running away from you."

Rasha grabbed him by his ear and gave it a twist. The broker walked away laughing. Rasha made the first boy tell his friend what he had promised her and why. Then she made the second boy promise the same thing. After that she let go of their ears. The child that had been following her with her shoes came up to her. One of the older boys asked Rasha when they can expect the children to start sharing their food with them. Rasha told them, "That it will probably happen when they know they can trust you". The two boys looked downcast, they did not think the young children would ever trust them.

Talmi couldn't believe it. Krillgan really was the purple healer of Tal Nami. Of course he suspected it, but at the same time he thought it was ridicules. When he went back to his room, he was reluctant to take the bottle of healing ointment back to the market with him. If it was as strong as he suspected, people were willing to kill over it. He remembered that Krillgan handed out rags on Tal Nami, with the healing oil in it. So Talmi grabbed a washcloth, and splashed some of the ointment onto it. He hoped it was enough as he raced back to the market. Rasha waved to Talmi when she saw him. She looked at him funny, when all she saw was a washcloth in his hand. Talmi told her he splashed some ointment on it. Rasha led him to where the boy was curled up in pain. Talmi placed the washcloth on his cheek, because that was the biggest exposed piece of skin he could see. The frightened little boy said he felt funny, and asked if that was okay? Rasha told him it was good, that meant that the ointment was working. After a while the little boy said it doesn't hurt anymore. Rasha told him to just be still, and let his body finish healing. After a while the little boy said that he thought it was finished, because he doesn't feel funny anymore. Talmi picked up the washcloth and handed it to one of the children that appeared to be a leader. He told her to go find a special hiding place for it, which is not near the food. Because there is still healing in the cloth. The boy who met them when they first came to the market, disappeared after confirming that his friend was healed. He reappeared with two small pieces of bread, with a little piece of cheese on each. He went up to the two older boys, who had been watching from a distance, and gave them each one. The older boys quickly grabbed them, and shoved them in their mouths, in case the little boy changed his mind. The little boy told the two older boys, that many of them heard what Rasha made them promise. If they are good to them they will get more. But if they are bad, they are not afraid to tell Rasha, so that they will get what they deserve. The boys shook their heads like they understood, because they could not speak with the food in their mouths.

It was race day. The riders got to see the course for five minutes as a team, an hour and a half before the race started. Then they had to go and stand by their Rancor, while the odds makers, and anyone else willing to pay the fee, can come in and see the riders and Rancor, for themselves. So that they can determine how they want to bet on the races. There was the main bet, on which team would get a rider and Rancor set across the finish line first. There was the side bet on which set of rider and Rancor from each team would cross the finish line first, provided that they were one of the first three sets to cross the finish line. Then there was the other side bet when two sets from opposing teams would fight, on who would win. This is where most of the money was bet. When the Churabba team looked down on the obstacle course. Krillgan asked his team mates if they saw what he saw. Big Red asked if he was talking about the shortcut over the maze, rather than through it. Krillgan said that because he could see it, he should take Quick Feet up the ramp first, then they would play follow the leader. They need to be slow off the start to let the other team commit to the maze. Slim asked him, "What if the other team goes for the ramp?" Krillgan told him that he and Crusher would have to get close enough to challenge anyone from the opposing team that might try to head that way. He mentioned that he suspected that the other team would try to get to the choke points in the maze and hold them, while their fastest set would negotiate the maze to reach the finish line first. The riders all agreed to the strategy, and went back to their Rancor. Krillgan told Smasher what they planned to do, and asked him to warn the other Rancor, that they can expect the other team to slash their feet and tails while they are on top of the maze.

Rasha felt naked when they first entered the casino. Until she saw that many of the women were even more scantily clad then she was. She could not understand how some of the women could wear dresses out of shear fabric, and not have anything on underneath. Only one person tried to touch her, while they walked to the area where the Rancor races would be viewed. She reacted so quickly, without even looking, that Talmi had to warn himself not to bump into her by accident. He might end up face down on the ground. They found a place to sit, where they had a good view of the screen. The screen was split with the announcer and commentator talking about the course, pointing out the choke points where they can anticipate action, and which team was more suited for this course. On the other half of the screen there was a live shot of each rider and Rancor, being panned by a cameraman, as they walked around the viewing area. This is the first time that Rasha and Talmi would get to see Krillgan's teammates, and the Rancor they will be riding. When the betting droid came up to them, to see if they were ready to place bets, they both bet a thousand credits on Churabba's team to win. They weren't supposed to, and they did not tell the other, but they both also bet a thousand credits on Blue Ghost on Smasher as being the first set to cross the finish line. If Churabba's team did win, but the Blue Ghost and Smasher did not cross the finish line first, they would only be ahead a few hundred credits each. But if the Blue Ghost and Smasher did cross the finish line first, than their total winnings for the race could easily reach ten thousand credits, depending on where the odds were locked, once the race started. Because they had both placed large bets, a female server, in what looked like a dancer's outfit, was sent to them to take their order, of complimentary drinks and snacks. Rasha ordered a Nice Surprise with a bowl of roasted nuts. Talmi ordered a Nice Surprise with an order of fried potato wedges, with the bright red sauce. Rasha warned him, that he was in big trouble, if he gets any of that red sauce on her dress. Their orders were brought around quickly. Talmi devoured the fried potato wedges before the race even started. He told Rasha he was feeling hungry. The server noticed and came and removed his plate. She asked him if he wanted anything else, it was still complimentary. Talmi asked for a bowl of roasted nuts.

Just before the race started, all the servers disappeared. Only the betting droids were allowed near the patrons.

Announcer, "It looks like a bad start for the Churabba team. They allowed the other team to get the jump on them for the maze."

Commentator, "The Churabba team looks dazed, and leaderless. It appears like they have not yet recovered from the death of their team leader, from their last race. The rumours that the new racer, the Blue Ghost, had been able to galvanise this team, are not true."

Announcer, "They are not even attempting to enter this maze. Can you believe this? The Churabba team is taking advantage of the dirt and sand that the grounds crew pushed aside to form the maze, as a natural ramp to get on top of the maze."

Analyst, "You can see if you look at the maze from above, that this is the most likely route that the Churabba team will have to take over the maze, with two places here and here where they would have to jump."

Announcer, "Can the Rancor jump that far?"

Commentator, "For the Rancor it is more of a hop than a jump. They should not have any problem."

Announcer, "Well they have all cleared the first jump with no problem. What can the other team do to stop them?"

Commentator, "Their only hope is to forget about holding choke points, and get through the maze as fast as possible."

Analyst, "Statistically, the Churabba team is the faster team. The only question now is, which one of them will cross the finish line first."

Commentator, "With Big Red on Quick Feet leading the team right now. My money would be on them crossing the finish line first."

Announcer, "It looks like the Blue Ghost on Smasher has stopped following his team and is heading to the last choke point in the maze. What could he be up to?"

Commentator, "It looks like he spotted the fastest set from the other team approaching the last choke point. The only one who could possibly challenge for the third place across the line."

Announcer, "Can you believe that Blue Ghost had Smasher step on the opposing team's lead Rancor, and rode him down to the ground like an elevator, then stepped off, running for the finish line."

Commentator, "That clinches it. The Blue Ghost and Smasher have trapped the opposing team in the maze. They either have to trample over their own downed Rancor and rider. Or wait until they get up, and get out of the way."

Announcer, "The Churabba team has stopped just before the finish line. It looks like they are waiting for the Blue Ghost on Smasher to catch up. The Blue Ghost on Smasher has crossed the finish line first, with the rest of the team right behind them. Hold onto your betting stubs folks, you can bet that this whole race will be under review. Does anyone remember when a whole team has crossed the finish line before the other team? What will they be looking at in the review?"

Commentator, "This is a first for me. They will be looking at whether team Churabba has violated any rules. I for one cannot think of any. We know that the first one to the line does not have to cross it. But for the whole team to wait, means that they have tremendous respect for the Blue Ghost, riding on Smasher. It looks like the rumours are true. The Blue Ghost has made Churabba's team, his team."

Announcer, "I just want to interject here. We have just received official word. The race stands the way you saw it. The Blue Ghost on Smasher are officially the first ones to cross the finish. No one has been disqualified. Team Churabba has won the race."

Rasha and Talmi had not noticed, but they had been holding hands throughout the whole race. When the official announcement came through, that the Blue Ghost on Smasher had crossed the finish line first. They both jumped up and hugged each other, then they both went red from embarrassment.

When they both collected their winnings, and got up to leave, a guy approached Rasha, very interested in the winnings she was holding.

"Honey, why don't you drop this skinny dude, and let a real man show you a good time."

"This skinny dude is my friend. My man is a real man, and he knows how to make me feel like a woman. Something I am sure that you know absolutely nothing about."

She put her hand on his chest and gave him a strong shove that made him fall backward, and caused all the people around her to laugh at the man. As they walked away, Talmi asked Rasha, if she and Krillgan were kind of in a relationship?

"Don't be silly. I just said that, to put the jerk in his place. Ludia, the lady Krillgan is engaged to, is a very good friend of mine. I could never do that to her. Besides, Krillgan is a man of high morals. He would not have me, no matter how much I wanted him. You know that you did sound a little jealous just now."

Talmi turned red, "It's just that I care about you, and you and Krillgan seem very close. I did not know how I fit in."

Rasha took his arm, and told him that he fits in as a good friend. Over dinner that evening, she started sharing with Talmi how she first met Krillgan, and how well she was treated and received on Kindell's world. She told him that she did not know the real name of the planet, that's just how it was recorded on their ship. She was very careful not to let Talmi know that Krillgan, and most of her friends on that world, are force users. So she toned down all her stories to make them more believable. Talmi expressed his sympathy to her, when he found out that she had met Krillgan and all her friends, because of the death of her mother. Now with her father's death, Grimm the Iktotchi, and Kran and Elibet, the Zabrack couple, are her only family. That would explain why she was so upset, when she found out that they had enough credits to free her family, and refused, because of financial matters.

When they returned to the palace, the servants welcomed them like conquering heroes. The beastmasters asked Chitrah what they should do to celebrate. Krillgan asked them if there are any melons the Rancor can smash. They all went down to the practise arena to celebrate. Krillgan suggested to the Gotal beastmaster that Sweet Spice should be with them to celebrate. That way she will know that even the Rancor are happy when they win. Krillgan went to each Rancor with a vial of healing ointment in his hand. He knew the beast masters were watching him, so he did not want to be seen healing by touch alone. As he suspected every Rancor had slashes on their legs and tails courtesy of the Rancor in the maze. After he finished, the beastmasters were surprised to find no marks, because they noticed the wounds when they first arrived back at the palace.

To bring their little playtime to an end. Krillgan told the team that the officials in charge of Rancor racing, will be examining every track they race on more carefully, from now on. They can expect no more easy victories. From now on they must earn the respect of every team they face. The next team they face is the team that killed their last team captain. So now they must force respect down their throats. Over the next few days Krillgan met with each team member to talk to them about their fighting ability, and what they remember about the team they will be facing. At first Smasher was reluctant to talk about it. Krillgan forced the issue, by asking Smasher if he wanted the other team to kill him too. When Smasher realised that the things he knew about the other team, could help Krillgan plan to defeat them. He started to open up. Krillgan saw that Smasher believed that he could not save his last rider because he wasn't strong enough. Krillgan knew he was blaming himself. Krillgan asked him to tell him about the two Rancor that teamed up to kill his rider. When Smasher finished, Krillgan thanked him, then told him, "Now I know how you can defeat both Rancor." Then walked away. Strongman was confused. Why didn't Krillgan tell him? Why did he walk away? Krillgan found that his fellow riders had never been taught how to fight with the weapon they chose. All their knowledge was from what they learnt in the arena. Krillgan did not have time to give them martial arts training, all he could do, was to give them suggestions. Jezzy was the easiest to teach. She admitted that she had taken a few dives because she did not know how to defend herself. With Krillgan's help she started to feel confident about defending herself. Slim and Big Red were harder to train. Finally Krillgan had to ask the beastmasters, if they can borrow some armour from the guards to help the riders with their training? When the beastmasters approached them. The guards were curious to know why they wanted to borrow their armour. Krillgan told them that he wants Jezzy and Slim to fight each other while on their Rancor, and he doesn't want them to hold back. The guards all wanted to see that, but Krillgan said that he would only let the guards watch, that let the riders borrow their armour. He had a lot of volunteers. It was easy to find a guard around Slim's size, it was impossible to find someone Jezzy's size. So they had to make do. When they had the fight, Slim was surprised by how much better Jezzy was, than he was, in handling their weapons. The guards had a good laugh watching, the little girl as they called her, beating up on the big guy. (Krillgan broke down and let the guards who were not on duty, watch through the large doorway to the training arena, only letting the two guards that had lent their armour enter the arena.) The battle stopped when Jezzy broke her pole. Jezzy asked Krillgan, if she could have another one? She was having too much fun to stop. Krillgan had to lie and tell Jezzy that the guards needed their armour back, because they would be going on duty soon. That little battle convinced Slim that he needed to listen to Krillgan. Wallup would not listen when Krillgan told him that using a rope with a weighted end, was too predictable. He told Krillgan that it had served him well in the past, and it will do so again. Big Red had secretly watched the fight between Jezzy and Slim, so he too started listening when Krillgan suggested something.

This time when Krillgan went to sneak out of the palace, he had a much easier time. The guards let him walk out while it was still daylight, and told him that they would tell the next shift to expect him in the morning. Krillgan left earlier, because he wanted to go down to the swamp, to see what type of plants he could find there. It did not bother him that the sun would be setting shortly after he got there, because of his Chagrian vision.

There were a lot of plants he did not recognise, so he had quite a collection of leaves. It was a good thing no one was around to watch him, because he had to throw small water javelins at the swap creatures, to keep them from attacking him. It would take a few more trips to the swamp before they would learn to finally leave him alone. This time Krillgan entered the hotel by the main door. Since they now knew what he looked like in his Rancor rider getup. He asked at the front desk, if his mistress was in his room. They checked their system and told him that she was. He asked them to call her, so she knows that he was coming up. When Krillgan arrived at his room, he found the door ajar, and he could hear Rasha and Talmi talking. Rasha wanted to hug him, but he told her he should shower first. He went to his backpack to find a change of clothing, but it was empty. When he asked Rasha about it, she told him that she had put all his clothes away.

"A mistress needs to look after her man."

This comment made Talmi start laughing, and made Krillgan smile. Rasha showed him where he could now find his clothes. Krillgan walked into the shower with his clothes on. They were filthy from his crawling around by the edge of the swamp. But he did not want to send them to laundry, because they would come back too clean. He showered twice. Once with his clothes on. After he wrung them out and hung them to dry, he showered again. When he came out of the bathroom, Talmi started to report on their financial situation. He told Krillgan that if they do as well betting on this race, as they did on the last race. They will be ready to contact the broker, to set up the purchase of Rasha's people. (He almost said family.) Krillgan asked them, why they did so well? They were only supposed to bet that Churabba's team would win the race. Rasha and Talmi both admitted that they had also bet on him crossing the finish line first. Krillgan was furious with them. They could have set the whole operation back a race or two. Big Red on Quick Feet should have been the first one to cross the finish line. Rasha and Talmi both apologised, they shouldn't have, but they did, so now they are further ahead. Krillgan was not happy with their apology. He told them that now they were at greater risk of doing something stupid, and digging them into a hole they might not be able to climb out of. They both knew that Krillgan was right. So they apologised again, and promised that they would not make any more bets that they all did not first agree to. Krillgan accepted this apology. Rasha also told Krillgan about the man who propositioned her at the casino, and how easily he fell down when she pushed him away. Krillgan did not like that either. Because now they have an enemy, that could cause trouble for them down the road.

Krillgan asked Rasha, if her market children would be willing to help her? They had not told him that they were feeding them on a regular bases. She told Krillgan that she has kept in touch. Krillgan smiled, because now he knew. He suggested that they ask for their help. If the jerk is as bright as they say he is. He will probably keep an eye on them the next time they are in the casino. He won't do anything in the casino, because security would be all over him if he did. But if he sees that they are winning their bets, he might be able to talk a couple of his buddies into laying an ambush for them, when they leave the casino. If the children are outside keeping an eye on things, they should be able to warn them well in advance, so they don't fall into their trap. Rasha thought that this was a very good idea. She asked Krillgan, if she can buy sweets for them, if they help? She has never bought sweets for them before. Krillgan looked at Talmi, "Do you think our finances can handle it." Talmi smiled, and assured Krillgan that they could. Krillgan also smiled, and gave Rasha the go ahead. Rasha also told Krillgan, that the lady who was doing the alterations, had finished everything a few days back. That reminded Krillgan that he hadn't eaten dinner yet. When he asked them, they admitted that they had already eaten. Krillgan asked the room computer to contact the front desk. He asked the front desk, that if the lady who does alterations is not busy, could they please send her to his room. Rasha asked him, if something is wrong? Krillgan told her yes, he doesn't like to eat alone. When the lady showed up. Krillgan opened the door, and invited her in. She brought all her equipment in, and asked him what needs to be done. Krillgan asked her if she has had dinner yet. She was caught off guard, but replied no. Krillgan asked her if she would join him for dinner. She said yes, "But what needs to be done?"

"Nothing yet. I just did not want to eat by myself."

The lady laughed, "I was warned once, that I would run into crazy people like you."

While they waited for their dinners. Krillgan had Rasha and Talmi dress up in the outfits that had been prepared, for when they rescue Rasha's friends. When Rasha walked in, Krillgan told her that she looked too pretty. She had to try and look like a snob.

"You have to look on us like we are all disgusting creatures."

Krillgan got excited. He asked the lady if she has the look now.

"Doesn't she look like an aristocrat?"

The lady laughed and said she really does. That made Rasha happy. When Talmi returned in his uniform. Krillgan was even more excited. The uniform looked perfect. Krillgan asked if his looks just like it. They all told him that it does. When dinner came, Krillgan told the lady that there will be more work for her. When they rescue Rasha's friends. She asked Krillgan what she should mark down as to the service she provided him today. He told her that she can tell them that he split his pants and needed her to repair them. Then he asked her to check the pants in the washroom, in case they really are split. They don't want people thinking that she did a bad job.

When she left after dinner. Krillgan told them about the team that they would be competing against in the next race. How the two Rancor teamed up to eliminate his predecessor, and that they would probably try it again, to intimidate all the Rancor on the other teams. Next to them, Smasher is the next biggest Rancor, and if they can intimidate him, by killing his rider. What chance do the rest of the Rancor have? Talmi remembered Krillgan pointing out the fight video. He did not like that Krillgan was putting himself in such a dangerous predicament. Krillgan told Talmi not to worry. He knows what they do, and how they do it. With Smasher's help, he should be able to turn the tables on them, and restore Smasher's confidence. Talmi was even more, unhappy, when he found out that Krillgan's Rancor was lacking confidence. Krillgan outlined the betting strategy they should employ on the next race. He told them that there would probably be a lot of fighting in this race. As the two biggest Rancor would be coming after him, his teammates should have no problem handling the rest of their team. This time they should bet on Big Red on Quick Feet, crossing the finish line first. Talmi asked him if maybe he was being a little overconfident about this race. Krillgan told them about all the practise time he had with Jezzy, helping her prepare for the race. How he managed to arrange a real fight, between Jezzy and Slim. She was just wailing on Slim's armour, and finally broke her pole. How she wanted him to get her another one because she was having so much fun. Because of that fight, he has also been working with Slim and Big Red, helping them improve their fighting skills. The only one that would be in question is Wallup. But if they bet on everyone else on the team, and not on him, than it will start looking suspicious. Occasionally they will have to place a bet, knowing they will lose, just so that they don't trigger an investigation. Talmi agreed. Rasha did not like it. Every time they lost money, meant that Krillgan would have to stay racing longer.

The next morning, when Krillgan brought Smasher his breakfast. Smasher told Krillgan that he was ready to listen to how to beat the two Rancor. Krillgan told him that was good, that meant that he now believed it was possible to beat them. Krillgan ran and got his own breakfast and sat in Smasher's stall. So he could talk with him while he ate. To the beastmasters it just looked like they were spending time together. Krillgan reminded Smasher that he has been training to fight on Rancor, for longer than Smasher has been running races. The opponents he was training to beat, are much more powerful than anyone he has seen in the arena. The first thing Smasher has to do is trust him, because he knows what he is doing. It also means that when he tells Smasher to do something, he expects Smasher to do it, so that they can both beat their enemy. Smasher should not expect him to stay seated on his back, the whole time. That is too easy of a target, especially when someone is trying to sneak up on you, from behind. Smasher just needs to be sure that he will be touching him the whole time. Just so Smasher knows where he is, and that he is still there.

When they were looking down at the arena. Krillgan explained were he and Smasher would be going, to draw their two biggest Rancor after him. That leaves four on three. He told Big Red to race to the finish line, and wait. If there are fights going on, and they are winning. He should wait until the fights are over before crossing. But if there are fights going on and they are losing, he should go ahead and cross the line. He told Slim where he needs to go on Crusher to force a fight. He told Wallup, where he and Big Money need to be, to slow the other team down. He told Jezzy to stay near Big Red, until she sees someone get past Wallup. Then she can cut back, and take them out. Everyone said they knew what they were supposed to do. So they went back to their Rancor.

The children were happy to be helping Rasha. They knew how to keep out of sight, and they each brought something to eat and drink, because Rasha warned them that they would be a while. One of the children asked Rasha if this was how she gets the money to feed them. Rasha said it was, it is called gambling. They asked her how it works. She pointed to two children in the group. She asked the rest of the children, who they thought would win the fight, if they both fought each other. Most of them picked the bigger child. Rasha told them to imagine if they were using stones for gambling. So all the children went and got a stone. She piled the stones up by the way they had decided who would win. Rasha told them that if the bigger child won, then all the children that bet a stone on the bigger child, would divide the stones from the children that bet on the smaller child between them. It's not very much. "Now let's say that the children that bet on the smaller child knew that I had been teaching the smaller child how to fight, but no one else knew. Then when the smaller child wins, the children who bet on the smaller child, get to share all the stones that were bet on the bigger child. It is the same when we gamble. We hope that we have good information on who to bet on. Information that others don't know, so that we have a chance at winning a bigger amount of stones." The children asked her if she always won. She said no, which is why you always have to be careful. "Because if you gamble and lose all your stones, than you have nothing left, to buy the food to feed the children." Talmi told her that she gave a very good presentation. She might want to consider becoming a teacher. Inside the casino they pre-set their bets like they did before. Team Churabba to win, one thousand credits. They both bet five hundred credits to cross the finish line, first on Big Red on Quick Feet, also on Jezzy on Breezy. To those watching the betting, it would look like they were hedging their bets. It would not matter which of the two crossed the line, they would both be winning more than they were losing, but not much more. Then they pre-bet one thousand credits on Slim, Jezzy, Wallup, and Big Red, each, to win their fight, if they did fight. If they did not fight, then the money would be returned to them. The only deviation they made from a standard bet, was that they placed all the remaining credits they brought with them, on Blue Ghost to win, if he was in a fight. Nothing to raise any red flags, which might trigger an investigation.

When the race got underway, the announcer pointed out that the Blue Ghost on Smasher was going in a different area of the track than everyone else. Their attention shifted slightly when Slim on Crusher reached the first choke point, and engaged an opponent there. It was long pole verses long pole.

The commentator mentioned that Slim's opponent had more experience fighting, so would be the favourite to win the battle.

The analyst pointed out, "That Slim was fighting, like he was the more experienced of the two."

Slim was definitely blocking most of his opponent's attacks, and getting past his opponent's guard, with strong counter attacks to his opponent's shoulder and head. It wasn't long before Slim's opponent slipped off the back of his Rancor admitting defeat. Crusher gave a roar as Slim held his long pole high, looking around to see who he could challenge next.

The announcer focused everyone's attention back to the Blue Ghost on Smasher, and the two sets of opponents chasing him.

The analyst told everyone that the Blue Ghost had entered the race weaponless.

The commentator told everyone that his source told him that the Blue Ghost had not yet decided on a weapon, so now he was playing the coward and running away.

The announcer told the commentator that he also would run away, when chased by the two sets of rider and Rancor, that teamed up to kill the last rider Smasher had.

Their attention was shifted once again, when Wallup on Big Money, engaged an opponent.

The announcer announced that it was rope thrower verses rope thrower. The commentator mentioned that there was no clear favourite between the two. It would all depend on who got in the lucky shot that would unseat his opponent. The screen suddenly split into three views.

The announcer told everyone that Smasher had stopped running, and was now wrestling with the first Rancor. At the same time Jezzy on Breezy, who had been running just behind Big Red on Quick Feet, has suddenly turned to hunt down and attack an opponent.

The commentator said that this was a very unusual turn of events. Jezzy is not a fighter, she has always slipped off of her Rancor when engaged by an opponent. He thought that she was running behind Big Red, so that he could engage the enemy, and she could slip around to the finish line.

The commentator also said, that the Blue Ghost has no chance of defeating his opponent, who is using a whip to fight with. So far the only one who has been hit by the whip is Smasher. This would not bother him at all, because of his thick hide.

Krillgan had kept Smasher shifting his feet, to keep the Rancor he was holding, between him and the other Rancor that wants to attack him. Which the second Rancor found very frustrating. Finally the second Rancor committed himself to try and get around his compatriot on his right hand side as fast as he could. At the same time the rider on the first Rancor was getting ready to snap his whip again.

Krillgan told Smasher, "Push hard now, and remember that he would be moving."

Smasher was surprised that he had the strength to push, and pushed hard, forcing the other Rancor back a few steps. The sudden push caused the rider with the whip to momentarily lose his balance. Causing a very weak forward motion of the whip. Krillgan easily caught the whip about a third of the way from its tip, in his right hand. He placed his left hand on Smashers head to act as a pivot.

When the second Rancor saw, that Smasher had pushed past him. He turned to take a swipe at Smasher's rider. When he did, the rider wasn't there. Krillgan had quickly stepped down Smasher's right arm using the momentum he gained to lash out at the rider with the whip, with his foot. Giving him a solid kick in the side of his head. Causing him to let go of his whip, and fall off his Rancor. Krillgan told Smasher to engage the other Rancor, while he threw the whip away. Krillgan told the first Rancor to run. The Rancor was so startled, that a person had spoken to it, it froze.

The commentator asked, "How stupid could the Blue Ghost be? He threw away the only weapon he had, to help him against the rope thrower."

The announcer commented, that he did pretty good, against a guy with a whip, when he had no weapon. The announcer then mentioned that Jezzy on Breezy has actually engaged an opponent.

The commentator did not give Jezzy a chance. This was a novice long pole handler, going up against an experienced rope thrower.

The announcer decided not to point out that he has been wrong once already this race.

Rasha and Talmi both told the betting droid that they want to place all the credits they have won so far, on the Blue Ghost for this next fight. The droid objected that the first fight was still under review. "The Blue Ghost may have been disqualified." They both said he won't be disqualified. The casino management, instructed all betting droids to accept bets on the second fight, everything will be sorted out after they hear what the ruling is.

Smasher instead of locking forearms with the second Rancor, like he had been trained to do by the beastmasters. Grabbed the other Rancor on its upper arms, and sunk his claws in. This was the Rancor that killed his last rider, and taunted him for being weak. Krillgan easily dodge the weighted end of the rope. He did not do anything right away, because he wanted to make sure that Rasha and Talmi had placed their bets.

Jezzy easily dodged the weighted end of the rope, like Blue had taught her. She was supposed to get a feel for how quickly he tossed the weighted end, and how quickly he pulled it back. Blue had taught her, that if she can smack the weighted end while he was pulling it back, he would lose control of it long enough, so that she can launch a series of attacks. She successfully smacked the weighted end. Then she started hammering her opponent in the head with the tips of her long pole. Whap-whap-whap, back and forth as fast as she could. Her opponent kept moving his head back to keep from getting hit in the head, but Jezzy kept moving with him, until he fell over backwards off of his Rancor. Breezy let out a victory roar.

The commentator pointed out what Smasher was doing to the other Rancor. He reminded the announcer that this was the Rancor that killed Smasher's last rider, and apparently he wants revenge.

Krillgan grabbed the rope, as the weighted end flew by his head, and gave it a strong jerk. The rope thrower has to really hold on to the rope after throwing the weighted end, because the rope will jerk out of his hand if he missed his target. With Krillgan jerking the rope at the same time as it went taunt. The rider was pulled forward and sprawled on the head of his Rancor. Krillgan simply leaned forward and grabbed the rope thrower by his collar on the back of his shirt, and yanked him off his Rancor and onto the ground. Krillgan than told Smasher to let go of the other Rancor, and make fists, and smash him on both sides of his head. Smasher did as he was told, and connected with two solid hits, one to each side of head, at the same time. Than he punched him hard in his chest. Smasher than told the other Rancor that with his next hit he was coming with his claws, and was going to tear out his liver and eat it. The frightened Rancor turned tail and ran away. Past the starting line and into the building. The beastmasters had to act quickly to keep the Rancor from getting into the stands and start trampling spectators. Smasher gave a victory roar.

When the Rancor that Big Money was holding, heard first Breezy's victory roar, than Smasher's victory roar. Answered by Crusher right behind him. He panicked and twisted, exposing his rider to Wallup, who caught him cleanly in the head, causing him to fall off of his Rancor. When Big Red saw that even Wallup had beaten his opponent. He encouraged Quick Feet to cross the finish line. Ending the race.

The commentator, wishing to cover up his bad calls, told the announcer that a source had told him that one of the beast masters on Churabba's team had consulted with some Rancor Guru, who had them change the diet of their Rancor. It seems to have paid off. Their Rancor all seem stronger and faster than he could remember.

When Smasher started hitting the other Rancor, a lot of the spectators were disappointed when they were told that they could not bet on the fight. After the race, the announcer said that he has received official word. The Blue Ghost at no time left his Rancor, and at all times was in control of his movements. He is credited with two fight victories in this race. Rasha and Talmi were jumping up and down, when they heard that news. Because these were the Blue Ghost's first fights, and because he had no weapon, the odds were stacked against him. He was a long shot. Both Rasha and Talmi picked up close to one hundred thousand credits, in total winnings for that race. When the guy that Rasha had pushed over, the last time she was in the casino, saw the victory dance. He went outside and told his two buddies that she was loaded. They went to prepare their ambush. He wanted to do a grab and snatch. He would grab her, for some play time later. While his buddies would snatch all the credits that she and her wimpy friend had won.

When Rasha and Talmi came out of the casino, the children shouted out a warning, there was an ambush. The guy rushed out of his hiding place when he heard the children warn the lady, with his two buddies right behind him. He launched himself at Rasha, hoping to tackle her. She easily sidestepped the tackle, and gave him a solid chop to the base of his skull as he flew by, stunning him. Because he was stunned, he did not prepare himself to hit the ground. So he was winded when he hit. The children had gathered stones while they were performing their vigil. They wanted to show Rasha that they had lots of stones to buy food for the children. So when the bad guys ran out of their hiding place. The children started throwing their stones at them. The two buddies stopped following their friend and started going after the children. When Rasha saw this, she went into mother Rancor mode. She caught one of them with a double drop kick in the back, which is even more painful when it is done in heels. Sending that guy sprawling. She quickly got up, and delivered a round house kick to the head of the other man. Who decided play time was over, and ran away. The guy who she stunned, then was winded, got up, hoping to hit her from behind.

When Talmi saw this, he moved into action. Delivering two solid punches to the guy's side. The guy tried to retaliate by taking a swing at Talmi. Talmi grabbed the guy's arm and flipped him over his back, onto the guys back. He then kicked him in the head, just below the ear knocking the guy out. The guy who had gone sprawling, because of Rasha's dropkick. When he saw the one guy take off running, and his buddy taken down by the guy he said was a wimp. He decided that he should leave quickly.

The children were surprised to see Talmi fight almost as good, as Rasha. They told Rasha that they thought she was supposed to protect him. Rasha told them that she thought so as well. Talmi told everyone that he also thought that. Which made everyone laugh. Rasha told the children that they have earned the sweet treats. She was going to go back to her hotel to change into proper clothes for a lady, and would meet them at the market, to buy the sweet treats.

Churabba was surprised when one of her advisors told her that a number of Hutts were trying to get a hold of her. She was not one for following the Rancor races. To her it was just one of those things that was expected of her and her house, for prestige. So when the other Hutts started to congratulate her on her team's victory, asking where their beastmasters could reach the Rancor Guru that her team had consulted? She thought that she should investigate. She reminded the Hutts that contacted her. That one does not just hand over that type of information. She then asked to see a replay of the race, and all of the commentaries. At the same time she asked that one of the beastmasters be brought to her. When she heard the announcer call the one rider the Blue Ghost, she had to think for a while, about where she heard that name before. When she remembered, she knew that she would have visitors.

When the video of Krillgan's back to back fights, hit the Holonet, alarm bells all over the galaxy started ringing. The video mentioned, the Blue Ghost, and Chitrah, all in one story. When the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter reached Mandalore, he was surprised to find a government official waiting for him, telling him he needs to go to Nal Hutta. He was given a memory chip with all the information he needed to complete his mission.

When the Rattataki Sith dropped out of hyperspace on his way back to Dromund Kaas, his computer told him that he had a message from the Dark Council. He was instructed to go to Nal Hutta. Churabba the Hutt, has a Rancor rider by the name of Chitrah Grimshaw, who is blue, and goes by the name of Blue Ghost in the arena. It is possible that this Blue Ghost is the Krillgan Djo that shut down the account of the real Blue Ghost, Chitrah Drashing. He was to bring him back alive, to Dromund Kaas, for questioning.

Every bounty hunter in the galaxy that had forked out credits to some computer hacker, to get a program that would scour the Holonet for clues, concerning the disappearance of the Mandalonian Bounty Hunter, and his prey, the Blue Ghost and his family, from Manaan. Was heading to Nal Hutta, to see if they could kidnap the Rancor racer, and find out if they could get him to reveal the source of his knowledge about the Blue Ghost. No one believed that this was a mere coincidence. A lot of them were inexperienced, with no reputation, and no credits.

The day after the race, Talmi went to the broker, and told him that he could start negotiating on their behalf, to purchase the slaves. They have sufficient credits. The broker ask a favour of Talmi. His regular shipment of Egoa fruit jam, and powdered Capabara root, has not arrived. He was hoping that he could have some of his. He would deduct the cost, from the fee for his services. Talmi promised that he would bring some over right away.

Krillgan had an unexpected visitor. An older female Nikto in elegant robes came to the Rancor area of the palace. When the racers saw the beastmasters bow to her out of reverence, they followed suit. The female Nikto asked the Gotal beastmaster if he was the one, pointing at Krillgan. The Gotal said yes, so she instructed everyone to leave the two of them alone. Krillgan noticed that there was an honour guard of Nikto warriors following this woman around, at a distance. This told Krillgan that she was important, it also told Krillgan that she was quite capable of defending herself, or they would have surrounded her. She told Krillgan that she had been appointed as nurse, for Churabba's Huttlet, ever since it came out of her brood pouch, three years ago. She has noticed a recent deterioration in the health of her charge, and she suspects the Huttlet was being poisoned. She described the conditions that she has noticed. Krillgan asked about what precautions were being taken, in the preparations of its food and drink. After describing the extensive measures used to safeguard the health of Churabba's child. Krillgan told her that if the Huttlet was being poisoned, the poison was present in the Huttlet's room itself. The symptoms she was describing, seem to be from an ingested poison, not an airborne poison. Otherwise, others would be showing systems as well. Not having the Hutt's regenerative abilities, they would have succumbed to an airborne poison sooner.

Krillgan asked her, what plants where in the child's room? The nurse told Krillgan that many plants have been gifted to the Huttlet, from other Hutt clans, and they have bouquets of fresh flowers in the room, to add colour. Krillgan asked her if she could bring him a leaf from each plant in the room. She should also take all the bouquets of fresh flowers to the kitchen, and have the kitchen staff remove all flowers that are not edible, and have them brought to him. Krillgan knew that the kitchen staff would know which flowers were edible, and which ones were not. Because of the many banquets they had to prepare, and flowers were often used as a garnish. The nurse dispatched two of her guards, to handle the flower bouquets. While she went back herself, to pick the leaves from the plants. Krillgan found nothing wrong with the flowers that were removed from the bouquets. He mentioned to the nurse, that to be on the safe side, only edible flowers should be allowed in the room, in case the Huttlet decides to snack on them. Of the leaves that the Nurse had picked from the plants in the room, Krillgan found only two that were poisonous. The Nurse was very impressed with the Blue Ghost, he only needed to touch the leaves to know whether or not they contained a poison. She had heard from her own guards that he was a powerful Shaman. One of them even demonstrated the strength of the healing ointment he made. By cutting himself, than using only one drop of the ointment to bring complete healing with no scar. But to detect poisons without smelling or tasting, makes him more powerful than any Shaman she has encountered. She noticed that he was staring at one of the leaves. She asked him, what was wrong? He told her that he has seen a plant recently that has this leaf. She asked if that was important. He said it was. Usually when a poisonous plant naturally grows in an area, then a plant that can counter the effect of the poison, will often grow in the same environment.

"Now I remember. I saw it in the swamp, when I was out picking medicinal plants. I may even have some leaves here from the plant that can neutralise the poison of one of these plants."

Krillgan took her to his lab in the closet. Her guards started approaching, when she went to enter the room behind him. She had to wave them back. Krillgan started spreading out some leaves on his bench. The Nurse picked one up. She was surprised that it was not dry. She put it down and asked him when he picked the leaves. Without looking up, he told her that he picked them a couple of days before the race. He likes to use fresh leaves when he is making up his ointment, and he likes to make a batch of ointment before a race, in case it is needed right afterwards. The Nurse said that she thought Rancor riders were not allowed out of the palace. He told her that they are not. Then he stopped what he was doing, and looked at her.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you, that I can sneak out of the palace."

The Nurse smiled, and told him that no one would get into trouble. The rule was there to keep the riders from running away. They can get very nervous, especially just before a race. Krillgan made a knife suddenly appear and nicked the plant leaf with poison in it, causing a drop of the plant's juice to appear. He picked up a plant leaf from his collection, and nicked it as well. Suddenly the knife disappeared. He let a small drop of the second plant drip onto the first drop. It was clearly evident that there was a reaction. The Nurse noticed that the expression on the Blue Ghost's face, was just like a child that had discovered something wonderful. Krillgan told her that he knows how to neutralise at least one of the poisons. The Nurse asked if he would be able to neutralise the other plant as well. Krillgan told her that if it also grew in the swamp, he would. The nurse asked him what he would need, to make something to help the child. Krillgan told her that he would need to go back to the swamp. To check out more plants. He would also need to go to the market to buy some more equipment. He cannot use the same equipment he uses for making the healing ointment, as he uses to work with the poisons and antidote. In case he accidentally introduces the poison into the healing ointment. The Nurse asked him to write up a list of the equipment he needs. She will arrange to have someone go to the market and purchase them. She will also give orders for all the guards on duty at the servants' entrance, to let him enter and leave as he chooses, day and night. That way no one will get into trouble when he sneaks out. She asked him, if he needed an escort, when he goes to the swamp, to keep the creatures at bay? Krillgan told her that it would not be necessary, he knows a few tricks for dealing with creatures like that. It would also be a distraction, because he would always be worrying about anyone who was with him. The Nurse suspected that this might be the case. Every Shaman she has known, has preferred to be alone when gathering plants, unless they had an acolyte.

When Talmi had returned to the broker that afternoon, to share some of his Egoa fruit jam, and Capabara root powder. The broker told him that he has good news. He has already been in touch with the mine, where his friends are slaves. They are very interested in selling some of their slaves. He figures that they should be ready to go to the mine in two days. He will arrange for a suitable repulsar-lift vehicle to take them there and back. This was sooner than Talmi had expected. How was he going to get word to Killian? As he was slowly walking through the market, wondering how he was going to get a hold of Krillgan, he overheard a lady talking to a vender, that the reason she was buying equipment that was so small, rather than what they normally get for the kitchen, was because it was for a Shaman in Churabba's palace, that was going to mix up some special potion. Talmi went up to the lady, and asked if the Shaman happened to be the Blue Ghost. The lady looked at him. Than asked him how he knew that? Talmi told her that he is a friend, and needs to get a message to him. If she could tell him that his friend needs to get a hold of him. The lady told him to tell him himself. He has gone to the swamp to pick leaves for his potion. Talmi did not know which swamp Krillgan would have gone to. So he decided to hang around Churabba the Hutt's palace, to see if he could intercept him on his way back.

Since the Nurse now knew which plants, were poisonous. With the mid-day meal approaching. She decided to hide herself in the Huttlet's room to see if the lady serving the mid-day meal, was the one responsible for poisoning the Huttlet. The Huttlet was delighted to have its Nurse hide herself in its room. It wondered what game she was playing, and with whom? The Nurse watched as the serving lady came in, went to the two plants and picked some leaves. She then proceeded to tear up the leaves and mix them in the Huttlet's salad. The Nurse stepped out of her hiding place and yelled "GUARDS". The serving lady dropped the bowl of salad, which made the Huttlet upset. because it was hungry. The guards entered the room almost immediately, and the Nurse told them that this lady is under arrest. She then asked the lady who she was doing this for, and why? The serving lady kept silent. She told the guards to take her to one of the palace's cells and hold her there. Churabba herself will want to question her. She had another couple of guards stand guard over the plants. No one is allowed to touch them without her permission. The nurse took a bouquet of flowers out of one of the vases, and took them over to the Huttlet. She told it that it could snack on the flowers, until a new meal was brought to it. The Nurse went straight from there, to seek an audience with Churabba.

Churabba noticed that when the Nurse arrived to speak with her, one of her top advisors disappeared. This advisor is an Umbaran.

The Umbaran are a hairless, pale skinned, humanoid species from the world of Umbara in the Ghost Nebula. Believed to be the gloomiest system in the galaxy. Other than their pale skin, and sunken eyes. Making them very sensitive to light. They are so close to humans that many consider them a subspecies. They have been a political presence from the earliest years of the Republic. Having become objects of fear and suspicion, because of their subtle ability to influence others. When subtlety does not work, they will readily dawn a shadowcloak that uses special sensors, allowing the wearer to blend in with their surroundings. Making them virtually invisible, to beings with normal vision. They are well versed in spying, political manoeuvring, blackmail, subterfuge, and cool assassination. Because these are the only ways to get ahead in Umbara society.

If the Umbaran was starting to use her skills against Churabba. Churabba vowed that she will make her pay. The Nurse told Churabba about her suspicions, that her Huttlet was being poisoned. She consulted a Shaman. They pointed out, that two plants that had been gifted to her Huttlet by other Hutt clans, are poisonous. Knowing this, she hid in its room, and found one of the ladies that serves the meals, picking the leaves from these two plants, mixing them into her Huttlet's salad.

Churabba was not upset that the Nurse referred to her child as an "it". Since the Hutts are a hermaphroditic species, possessing both male and female sex organs. Her child has only recently come out of her brood pouch, where it has lived for fifty years. It will be another twenty to thirty years before the Huttlet will choose what sex it wants to be, for the next stage of its life. When it will be considered the equivalent of a human teenager.

Churabba ordered guards to go bring the prisoner. Churabba noticed the Umbaran had returned just before the guards arrived, dragging the prisoner. When the guards threw her down onto the floor, the Nurse bent over her body and pronounced that she was dead. After examining the dead woman's body, the Nurse found a dart in her neck. She had been poisoned. Churabba questioned the guards. They told her that when they first arrived at her cell. She got up and followed them. About halfway to her throne room. The prisoner started having trouble walking. She was able to continue walking, with them supporting her. The last twenty meters before they reached the throne room. The prisoner had stopped walking altogether. So they had to drag her the final distance. The guards claimed, that they neither saw anything, nor heard anything out of the ordinary. Churabba told the Umbaran to stand before her. She asked her, where she went, when she left the throne room, after the Nurse had entered? The Umbaran claimed that she went back to her apartment to relieve herself. Churabba ordered her guards to search her. When they did, and found nothing, Churabba did not like the smirk on the Umbaran's face. Thinking that she may have hidden something on one of the other advisors, Churabba ordered all of the advisors be searched. When nothing was found, Churabba ordered a general lock down of the palace. She wanted the assassin, or any trace of the assassin be found.


	4. Chapter 4

©2016

When Talmi saw Krillgan approaching Churabba's palace, he almost shouted Krillgan to get his attention. He could not remember what name he was using in the palace, so he yelled out "Blue". Krillgan stopped. He was sure he recognised the voice. He turned around, and saw Talmi running up to him. Talmi did not say anything about the armload of plant parts he had. He just told him that the broker said to be ready to go to the mines in two days, to purchase the slaves. Krillgan told him that he would be there.

As Krillgan approached the servants' entrance to the palace. He heard the sound of alarms, and he saw the flashing of lights coming from inside the palace. There was a crowd of people standing around the servants' entrance. They all served in the palace, it seemed they were not being allowed in. Krillgan approached the guards, and asked what was going on. The guards told him, that the palace was in a complete lockdown. Someone had killed a prisoner, who was being taken to Churabba for questioning. No one was allowed into or out of the palace. A squad of four Nikto soldiers arrived at the gate. They told the guards, that the Blue Ghost had been given special permission by Churabba, to enter the palace. They were to escort him to his room, where the Nurse is waiting for him. The guards stepped aside to allow the Blue Ghost into the palace. When Krillgan arrived at his assigned quarters, the Nurse asked him for the key to the old lock on his closet. Krillgan told her it was on a string around his neck. The Nurse reached to the back of his neck, found the string, than the key. She gave it to one of the soldiers. She told him to search it thoroughly, but not to trash anything. When they came back, to return the key to the nurse, they told her it was just as she described it. They found nothing. Since Krillgan's arms were full, with the plants he had collected. The Nurse held onto the key, and told the Blue Ghost to follow her. As he followed her, the four soldiers fell into step behind him. As they entered the throne room, Krillgan heard the Umbaran asking Churabba, if she could have her Shadowcloak back? Claiming it was an old family heirloom. Instead of responding, Churabba ordered the guards to take all the advisors to the waiting room. The only ones left in the Throne Room, was Churabba, her two personal Nikto guards, in very extravagant, but still very functional armour, the Gotal beast master, the Nurse, and Krillgan. On the table before Churabba, were all the items that Krillgan had asked that they purchase for him. Krillgan placed the armload of plants on the table. He assumed that he was supposed to do his work here. Churabba asked him, if he was as good a Shaman as others have said about him? Krillgan said that he does not know what others have said about him. He just knows that as a healer, when a patient gets better under his care, than the family sings his praises. But if one of his patients dies, than they call him a quack and a charlatan. Churabba liked his answer. She asked him, if he has lost many patients? Krillgan remembered the men of the village that were poisoned by the Nightsisters. He told her that he has lost some, but he has helped save many more. Churabba asked him, why it was, that when he showed up, that things start to change around the palace? Krillgan told her that if she is referring to her child being poisoned, he suspects that it started a few months before he entered the palace. It was that a very observant nurse had spotted the symptoms now. She asked Krillgan, why all the plants? Krillgan told her that he only knows the plant that will counteract the one poison. He is still trying to find one that will work against the second poison. Churabba sent the nurse to go get the poisonous plants in case he needs to use them. Churabba then questioned him about the plants, since he speculated that her Huttlet has been exposed to the poisons for quite a while. Krillgan told her that he suspected that there were more plants in the palace, which would be rotated at regular intervals. So that one plant does not get noticed, as losing its leaves. He told her that if he extracted the poison from just one plant, there might be enough to kill the average child, but it would only make an adult sick, and that was because it would be administered all at once. He believes that the poisons were not intended to kill the Huttlet directly, but would slowly breakdown its immune system, to the point where even the most common of Hutt illnesses, would be deadly to it. Classifying the illness as the cause of death. Churabba recognised it as being a very diabolical plot. Something that a Hutt, or an Umbaran would come up with. Churabba knew that the Blue Ghost was looking for some sort of reaction, when the juice from different plants were brought together. When she spotted a colour change, she asked him if that was the reaction he was looking for? Krillgan told her that it wasn't. The plant that caused the colour change can be very useful when analysing new plant combinations. Or trying to analyse a new plant. But the ones that benefit most from the juice of the indicator plant, are bartenders when they are entertaining customers, and they want a drink to change from one colour to another, by adding a clear liquid. It was the last plant Krillgan tested that produced the effect he was looking for. Krillgan muttered. "Why is it always the last plant you test, that gives you the results you're looking for?"

After Krillgan finished mixing a potion to be administered to the Huttlet, Churabba asked him to take a sip? Krillgan told her that that would not prove anything. He was immune to most poisons. So she ordered a servant who had a young child to the throne room. Before letting the young child taste the drink, Krillgan turned his back on everyone. Facing Churabba so only she could hear him, believing that she understood Basic. He asked if the child could be given a sweet treat right afterward? Because the child has no poison in its system, the potion would taste bitter to the child. Churabba asked, how would the potion taste, to someone with poison in their system? Krillgan told her, that the person will crave the potion, once they taste it. Which is why you have to monitor how much you give them. If you give too much at once, the organs responsible for removing waste from the blood can get overwhelmed, and shut down, making the situation even worse. Churabba asked, when would they know, that they need to stop giving the potion? Krillgan told her, that once it starts tasting bitter, the person does not need it anymore. Churabba sent a guard to the kitchen for a plate of sweets. The child tasted the potion, and made a face, that made most of the adults' present laugh, except the Nikto. The guard had returned with some sweet treats, so Churabba told the guard to let the child chose one, then to give the plate to her. She than asked the Nurse to bring her Huttlet to the throne room. The same potion was given to the Huttlet to drink by the nurse, and it right away asked for more. Churabba told her child that the Nurse would give it some every day, until it did not want it anymore. She overheard the Blue Ghost asking the Nurse, to increase the amount of fluids given to the Huttlet, especially water. She should also cut back on foods and drinks that were overly salty, or overly sweet, to make it easier on the Huttlet's system, during this time.

Churabba reinforced the order. Also allowing the Blue Ghost to come and go from the palace as he pleased. She did not want some overzealous guard, stopping him from going to get the plants that he needed, to make the potion for her child. She had also ordered the Nurse to find him a pair of boots. Because he had been walking through the palace with his bare feet caked in mud, since returning from the swamp. The other riders were upset, that the Blue Ghost was not spending the time with them, training them. They realised after the last race. That their survivability in the races just went up considerably. The person who wins fights, has a greater chance of outliving their contracts, than the ones who lose. Unless they get targeted like the Blue Ghost.

To help them, until the Blue Ghost gets to spend more time with them. The Gotal beastmaster suggested that they each playback their fights in slow motion, so that they can describe their fights to the other riders, including what they were thinking at the time. When Jezzy described her fight with the rope thrower. Slim and Big Red, appreciated the insight. She was further along in her training with Blue than they were, because she accepted his instruction right away, and they had to be convinced. Wallup did not like to hear that he was so vulnerable to the long pole. He wondered, if this was why Blue kept trying to get him to change weapons? Jezzy also told Slim and Big Red what Blue told her about fighting someone with a whip. If they can get the whip to wrap around the tip of their pole, than they have the leverage to tear the whip out of their hand. If they don't let go of their whip, than they can be pulled off their Rancor. The riders who used the long pole, talked to the beastmasters, to see which one of them was best at handling the whip. They wanted to see if they could practise disarming a whip user, because Wallup would not let them use him, to practice hitting the weighted end of the rope.

On the way to meeting up with Rasha and Talmi at the hotel for lunch, Krillgan cut through the market to get there. He noticed that a vendor had a bunch of ceremonial dress helmets on display. Some mercenaries that had hired on for dress parades, had passed through the market after their contract had expired, vowing never to do that again. They were not very good at looking after their equipment. So when they sold them to the vendor for enough wupiupi to buy a meal, the vendor applied a lot of elbow grease, to get those helmets to shine with a mirror finish. Krillgan realised that this was the one piece of equipment that he and Talmi needed to finish off their military dress outfits, and they would also obscure their faces, so they could not be identified. So he bought two helmets not knowing he had spent the last of his money. There were some Kaleesh mercenaries at the market. Also between contract. Krillgan approached them, to ask, if he could have two of their force pikes for the day? He offered to pay them 20 credits a piece. They asked him, if they would have to return the credits, when he returned the force pikes? He told them that the credits would be theirs to keep. When he found out he had no money left on him. The Kaleesh told him that they knew he was an honourable warrior. Because they were present when he fought the Nikto on Sleheyron. So they would let him take it, only on his word, that they would receive payment. Krillgan asked if the two that would be giving him their force pikes, would follow him. Because he did not want to take them without paying. Besides he had the two helmets to carry. At the hotel he found Rasha and Talmi in the dining room waiting for him. Krillgan told Talmi to go outside and pay the two Kaleesh 20 credits each for the use of their force pikes for the day. He asked Rasha if he could have the card to let him access his room, so he could clean up and change. Talmi's eyes had brightened when he saw the helmets, and he jumped up to do as he was asked. The Kaleesh recognised Talmi as being the blue warrior's companion. So they were willing to receive payment from him, and relinquish the force pikes to him. Talmi took off the light jacket he was wearing, to try and disguise what he was bringing into the hotel. He did not know if they were allowed to bring weapons inside. After lunch, they changed into their outfits, for the ride to the mine. They kept the force pikes wrapped in a blanket, but they could not disguise the fact that they were wearing some sort of military dress uniform. They made Rasha wait in the hotel lobby, until the broker showed up on the skiff he had hired for the day. It was like a miniature version of an elegant Hutt barge, intended for humanoid people of means. There was a nice canopy covering a portion of the skiff were Rasha would be, to help shade her, keeping her cool. Krillgan and Talmi did not have that luxury. But they found that the highly polished helmets, kept their heads cool, by reflecting the sunlight away. It was only their emerald green jackets, and black pants that was absorbing the heat.

Just before reaching the mine they all took their positions, and activated their force pikes, so they would give the distinctive hum of an activated vibro-blade. The droid driver was told to drive slower the rest of the way. It was obvious that they were expected. There was a contingent of guards surrounding a group of slaves, with their slave broker in front, ready to haggle. The broker from the market had taken up his position just ahead of Rasha, so that she would only have to talk with him. When Rasha glanced over the slaves, she did not see Grimm, or Kran, or Elibet, among them. The Broker told the slave broker that her majesty feels like she has been misled, she does not see a satisfactory specimen among the slaves that could be trained as her personal guard. Before the broker could order the droid to drive away. The slave broker told them that they have another group of slaves that are unruly, and generally uncooperative. He did not think that they could be easily trained into personal guards. Rasha spoke to the broker, who then conveyed what she said to the slave broker. "She means no disrespect, but she has pointed out that you do not have a drop of noble blood in you. So why should anyone obey you? Her blood on the other hand is pure, so those less fortunate than her, automatically obey her words."

Grimm, Kran, and Elibet, heard this exchange as they were brought out in chains, along with the other unruly slaves. They wanted to laugh and cry, when they recognised that it was Rasha. They wondered who everyone else is. They all looked impressive. The broker than mentioned to the slave broker, that this group looks more promising. Rasha took a long time before telling the broker which slaves she was interested in. This is what the broker had told her to do. The broker already knew which ones she wanted. After she spoke, the broker asked for the Zabrack male. The slave broker said that they would have to take the Zabrack female as well, they will not allow themselves to be separated. The broker asked, if he was offering a two for one deal?

The slave broker scoffed, "Hardly. They are both hard workers, which is why they are both still alive. We also knows from experience, that they are both good fighters. So it is full price for each."

The broker appeared to confer with her majesty. Then told the slave broker that her majesty agrees to take the two Zabrack. He mentioned that she was also interested in the Iktotchi, because she heard that they have strong stomachs, which is why she was here looking to replace her guards that have taken ill. The slave broker said that her helmets would not fit on an Iktotchi's head. Rasha said something to the broker, who then told the slave broker that the Iktotchi does not need them. With his horns and serious face, in uniform he would portray the image she wants to convey. Krillgan noticed Grimm mouthing the word Givin, and pointing with his head to the Givin in their group.

Givin are a humanoid species from the planet Yag'Dhul. Situated where the Rimma Trade Route intersects the Corellian Trade Spine in the Inner Rim. They have the appearance of being animated skeletons, with their frames located on the outside of their bodies. Because of this, their movement is not the same as other humanoids, they are more reminiscent of protocol droids. They have rounded triangular eye sockets, and frowning mouth openings in their skull, which gives the impression to others that they are in constant pain. Because of this bizarre exoskeleton, the Givin can survive in a vacuum. Which they have to, from time to time on their world.

The Givin have evolved a complex system of mathematics to predict the drastic environmental changes that occur on their home world. To the point where mathematics is incorporated in every aspect of their lives. Including language, culture, and religion.

Krillgan quietly told Rasha that Grimm wants them to also buy the Givin. Rasha looked around and spotted the Givin. She spoke to the broker, who questioned what he heard. This was not part of what they had talked about. He did not believe they had enough credits for four slaves. They had already handed him the credits for the slaves, plus his fee, when they first boarded the skiff. The broker asked the slave broker, if the Givin was house trained. Her majesty has heard that they make excellent pets, if you keep children away from them. The slave broker was surprised that the negotiations had changed. When they first communicated the broker from the market said that his client was looking to purchase two or three slaves, now she was already up to four. He was wondering if he should stall the negotiations, in case she wanted more pets.

Krillgan had detected that there was a large predator out there. It had circled around the mining operation. Apparently it recognised that the slaver/guards, carried blaster rifles, and there was no slaves outside of their perimeter. It was circling around and would be coming up behind the skiff on Krillgan's side. If the predator climbed up onto the rocks on that side. It should be able to jump onto the skiff from there. Suddenly Krillgan leaped into action. He intercepted the predator in midair. Coming underneath it. He stuck the vibro-blade of the force pike into its chest, then run it down its belly. He used the force to pull slightly on the body of the predator, to keep it from landing on the skiff. It wasn't until he landed on his own feet and looked back at the creature he just killed, that he saw it was a Nexu.

Nexu are a fierce, agile feline carnivore, native to the planet Cholganna, near the Perlemian Trade Route, in the Outer Rim. They are quadrupeds, with two sets of eyes in their spade shaped head. Their large mouths span the length of their head, and are full of razor sharp teeth. They are covered in tan-brown fur, and have sharp quills running down the spine of their back, to protect them from an overhead attack. They have been taken from their world, and trained as either guard animals, or gladiator beasts. Often found defending strongholds of major underworld figures. They are also hunted by big game hunters, with their pelts, teeth, and bone ivory, sold at exorbitant prices.

Krillgan suspected that this one had gotten away from its trainers, and had been hunting the slaves as a means to survive. He himself ran up some rocks situated near the skiff, being able to jump back on. He told Rasha that it was a Nexu, who passed that along to the broker. The smart broker used the value of the dead Nexu, in negotiating a final price for all four slaves. He was able to settle on a price that was the sum of the money they gave him, plus his broker's fee. Which was all the money they brought with them. The Broker walked over to where he had secured the credits. Everyone heard the sound of coin hitting coin, as he added his fee to the bag of credits. He walked down the side ramp of the skiff and handed the bag of credits to the slavers' broker, who verified that all the credits were there. He handed over all the paperwork, and unchained the slaves.

None of the slavers were interested in trying their second option, after witnessing Krillgan in action. They had been thinking of capturing everyone on the skiff. Taking its occupants as slaves, and stealing the money.

On the way back, Rasha bowed to the Givin, and apologised for saying, that she wanted him as a pet. (She hoped it was a him. She did not know how to determine a Givin's sex by sight.) She was just trying to think of the best way to bring his price down. They had not brought enough credits to purchase a fourth slave. The broker had to surrender the credits he had been paid as his fee, in order to make the deal happen. Introductions were made all around. That is when the Givin, who goes by the name Hyperbolic, Hyper for short. Found out that most of the people, already knew each other.

Knowing that Rasha and Talmi would have plenty of time filling everyone in, on what has happened. Krillgan told Kran and Elibet, that they need to go with Talmi to the market, to buy some nice clothes. Then will have them altered at the hotel. They will become a high powered gambling couple.

Since no casino will allow an Iktochi through their doors, Rasha needs to introduce Grimm to the children at the market. It was time to find the bounty hunter, who killed Rasha's father. He had no idea where Hyperbolic would fit in. He told everyone that he had to leave as soon as they get back to the hotel.

When they arrived back, Talmi rushed into the hotel to get the credits to pay the broker his new fee, and to have spending money at the market. When Elibet saw Krillgan run off, back to the palace. She approached Rasha, and asked if Krillgan was wearing her pants. Rasha blushed and said he was, she will tell her all about it later. Not having anything better to do, Hyperbolic followed Grimm who had befriended him at the mine, and demonstrated that he had a sound mathematical mind. Hyperbolic felt obligated to help these people who rescued him, even though they assured him that he was free to leave anytime he chose to. There was also the small matter of funds. He had none, where they did.

At the market, when Talmi returned the force pike, he apologised to the Kaleesh for not cleaning the one that the blue warrior used, to kill a Nexu. The Kaleesh wanted to know the details. Talmi did not know, because he was looking at the slaves. He just knew, that one minute Krillgan was beside him, and the next minute he was gone. He heard the scream of the creature when Krillgan killed it. Than a short time later he was back, telling Rasha it was a Nexu. Elibet ended up telling them what happened, since she had the best view, and was a bit of a storyteller at heart. The Kaleesh were very impressed, and felt that they should return some of the credits they had been paid, for such a nice story. Talmi told them that the blue warrior said that they deserved the credits. If something does come up, and they haven't found a new contract, then they will come back to seek them out. The Kaleesh were satisfied with that answer. Rasha introduced Grimm to the children, and told them that his name means happy. Because he was a happy Iktotchi. The children wanted to know what he looked like when he was sad, because he did not look happy to them. Grimm told them that he probably looked the same on the outside, it was only inside, where no one can see, that he would be different. The children understood that. They did not like others to see when they were hurting inside, wishing they had a home, and some parents. Wishing that Rasha really was their mother, and not just calling her that, because it felt good. When Grimm told them that he wanted to find a bad person. The person who killed Rasha's father, and forced her to live on the street, the children were all willing to help. He told them that they need to be very careful, because this bad person, and the bad people he was with, like to steal people, and sell them as slaves. Grimm did not want that to happen to any of them. The children knew that reality all too well. It has only been since Rasha showed up, that they have felt safe. The children told Grimm that they knew of a few places were bad people seem to be together. They can take him to the different places to let him see for himself.

The team was happy that Blue would have more time to spend with them now. He was glad that Jezzy shared what she knew, with Slim and Big Red. They were now at a point that he could talk to them together, and only work with them individually when they had trouble understanding. Wallup asked Blue if he had any advice for him, he wasn't sure he could learn a new weapon, when he had relied for so long on his. Krillgan told him that he has to learn not to let go. People will still react to him, even if he does not actually let go, at least for the first few fake throws. After that, they will start to believe that he will never let go, and start exposing themselves, to try to get to a position where they can attack him. That's when he will have the best chance of knocking them off their Rancor. So Wallop went from practising how to throw, to practising how not to throw, but making it look like he was about to. Krillgan did not have time to get back to the hotel before the next race. He barely had enough time to make a fresh batch of healing ointment. Being careful not to use the same pieces of equipment that he was using for making the potion. Only this race he was not going in weaponless. Krillgan found that the cane that grew in Nal Hutta's swamps, was thinner, and more flexible, than what grew on Dathomir, but just about as tough. He had cut down a piece, almost as long as a long pole, and attached the padded weight of the throwing rope to each end, by taking two throwing ropes. Boring a hole down through the cane than another hole in the side of the cane near the middle. He passed the rope down through each end until it reached the side hole near the middle. Pulled the rope through, until the weighted end jammed into the end, then wrapped the rope around the outside of the cane, giving him rope grips. It was a new weapon that would take some getting used to.

Before the next race, the association in charge of Rancor racing announced a new rule change, because of Krillgan's fights. They said that a rider was allowed to leave their Rancor to engage another rider on their Rancor, provided that rider never touched the ground. If the rider is able to unseat his opponent, forcing him off his Rancor, and to the ground. The rider must then return to their Rancor without touching the ground, before the fight can be recorded as a victory. If they do not make it back, than it is recorded as a non-fight. For betting, it means that they both lost, so no money is returned.

Talmi told the group about how he met Krillgan, and teamed up to challenge the darts circuit on his home world of Tal Nami. How they had to leave the world half way through the circuit, because Krillgan had placed some healing ointment on some rags, to help some refugees, and how the refugees had rioted because they wanted more. Which is why he has the blue look, the refugees were looking for a purple guy. On Sleheyron while they were waiting for the darts tournament to happen. Krillgan was mistaken as being a Rattataki subspecies, and regularly challenged to the death, by different warriors. Instead, he agreed to fight them in underground fight venues, were a fighter was forced to submit. Talmi made a whole bunch of money betting Krillgan's money on Krillgan winning. How they had to leave Sleheyron, because that is where the gladiator arenas are, and too many people wanted to enslave him, and force him to compete in the gladiator arenas. He told them about boarding the Starpleasures to travel to Nar Shaddaa. He omitted telling them about the five dancer friends they made. Telling them that Krillgan wanted to come to Nal Hutta to talk to the Rancor, to see if he could get some inside information, that would help them bet on the races. Instead he meets Rasha and decides to enter the races himself, in order to help her free her friends, and get their ship back.

Rasha told them how she saw her father being killed, than escaped to her survival pod. She only left when the ship's computer told her they had landed, and she was sure that no one was on board.

Grimm was surprised that the ship's computer spoke to her. Just before her father died, he ordered the ship's computer into lockdown mode. The captain of the pirate ship berated the bounty hunter, for killing a captain of a military ship, on the ship. Even if he hadn't said anything. The ship's computer would have automatically gone into lockdown mode. So now they can't get the information that they had seized the ship for, just because he wanted to kill someone. All of the pirates were upset with him, because they were expecting some big payout, from the information that was in the computer. Grimm had to make up a crude rig so that they could manoeuvre and jump into hyperspace without using the ship's computer. Grimm was wondering if Chrashan had given Rasha the equivalent of first officer status, without making her the first officer. That would mean that the computer would be able to come out of lockdown, if she asked it to. The crew was excited about this. They wanted her to be the new captain. Rasha said that Krillgan deserves that status. She told them how the ship still recognises Krillgan as an active member of the crew, and holds a higher piloting level than all of them. The only one higher is Captain Richard Solo. This surprised everyone. They asked her, if her father knew this? Rasha admitted that her father did know, and was very upset that the computer refused to remove him from the list. Even after ordering it to, as captain of the ship. The computer told him that he doesn't have the authority to do so. They asked her, if she knew how Krillgan became recognised by the computer? She told them that his whole family flew on the Fenelar Phoenix while he was quite young. His father had downloaded a flight simulator program onto his computer, and Krillgan quickly learnt how to fly all the ships. All of the members of the crew would take him on, head to head, and only Captain Richard was good enough to beat him. So the Captain would sit in the pilot's seat, with Krillgan on his lap. Krillgan would land and take-off, by handling all the controls, except the foot petals. The Captain would only move those, as Krillgan commanded him. The computer recognised Krillgan as being the pilot, and ranked him. After talking about it, the crew admitted that it was Krillgan's credits that purchased their freedom, and it will be Krillgan's credits that will buy back the Phoenix, it is only right that he be made captain. Rasha became really excited. She told everyone that this would mean that Krillgan could return to Kindell's world and marry her friend Ludia. This was also news to the crew. Rasha had to tell them that Krillgan had to leave his planet to protect his family, but that he was already engaged to marry her friend Ludia, the daughter of the head of the clan. Elibet asked Rasha if that was the woman that her father was secretly infatuated with, but at the same time, he was terrified of her. Rasha turned red and said she did not know. Kran reprimanded his wife for embarrassing their friend. Elibet said if he want to know embarrassing, he should ask her how, Krillgan got into her pants, without her being there? Kran started tickling his wife to keep her from talking anymore.

On race day, Elibet wore one of Rasha's altered dresses. The lady at the hotel was able to make some minor adjustments, and told Rasha that she would have no trouble adjusting it back. At first Kran objected to his wife being seen like that. Elibet told Rasha that her husband was a prude. He would find any excuse to keep him from having to take her out anywhere. Talmi told Kran, that Rasha and Elibet were conservatively dressed compared to what most of the women wear in the casino. She might prefer that he not go, in case his eyes wandered too far. Elibet told Rasha that Talmi was a sensible man, since Krillgan was taken, she might want to consider him. Again Rasha turned red, she told Elibet that Talmi was a good friend, and she likes his company. So could she stop embarrassing her? Elibet gave her a hug, and whispered in her ear, "I'm just trying to look out for you child. I know that you still have a crush on Krillgan. You have ever since you knew him as a little girl. So do your two girlfriends. He loved you all very much."

Before heading to the casino Talmi divided the credits up equally between them. Kran and Elibet had never seen so many credits at one time before. They were very nervous about handling them. Talmi assured them, that once they grow a second set of eyes in the back of their heads, they will have no problem handling the money. Hyperbolic decided to tag along, he had never been inside a casino before. He was still trying to see how he would fit in with this group to help them. When they arrived at the casino, Hyperbolic was barred from entering. Apparently Givins could understand gambling logic better than computers. Rasha told him that he would have to wait for them at the hotel, or maybe find Grimm at the market. When they made their way to the Rancor racing section. Elibet did whatever she saw Rasha do. Kran did whatever he saw Elibet do. After they preplaced their bets, Elibet and Kran were impressed with the free food and drinks they were entitled to, just because they were in possession of large amounts of credits. Just like their meals at the hotel were being covered, just because Talmi had deposited a thousand credits toward their hotel room in all their names.

When the race started, the announcer asked the commentator, if he knew what type of weapon the Blue Ghost was carrying?

The commentator did not know what it was called, but expected it to be deadly in the hands of the Blue Ghost. He mentioned that he had shown the footage from the Blue Ghost's last fights, to some sources. They suggested that the Blue Ghost knows some martial arts in the Togruta style, because he knows how to fight with bare feet.

The announcer said that if bare feet were the only factor, than 2/3 of the Rancor riders also knew fighting in the Togruta style, because they all have bare feet.

The commentator showed a close up of the Blue Ghost kicking his opponent in the head, impacting with the ball of his foot rather than with his toes.

The announcer said that when you walk around barefoot long enough, you learn to protect your toes, it really hurts to stub them.

The odds were not that high that race. Churabba's team won, only the Blue Ghost and Slim had fights, and they were both considered favourites because of how well they did last race. The amount of winnings seemed large to Elibet and Kran. But when they looked at how much money they had to bet, to win that amount, than they understood it to be small. Back at the hotel they gathered in Rasha and Krillgan's room to discuss how the day went and to talk strategy. Hyper told them that he can analyse the odds given on the different elements of the race to maximize the credits won. Talmi asked if he could also factor in how frequently they need to lose, and how much, to keep the casinos from becoming suspicious. Hyper said he would work on it. The only good news, was that Grimm had found the base of operations that the pirates use that attacked them. The bounty hunter is still there. He wanted some credits to purchase a camera, and to buy three pairs of electrobinoculars. They asked him, why he needed three pairs? He told them that he wanted two pairs for the children, so that they can make observations when he was not around, he did not want them getting too close to their enemy. Talmi just pulled the credits out of his pocket, and handed them to him.

The day after the race, the market broker went to the lot where the Fenlar Phoenix was sitting. He ignored the guard at the gate and entered. He started walking around the ship to get a feel for what he was trying to save and why. The guard walked up to him and asked him what he was doing. The broker asked him to contact the person in charge of selling the ship. He has a client who has expressed interest in purchasing this ship. The guard went back to his post. A short time later a Besalisk walks up to the broker, and asks what he wants? The broker looks at him, and tells him that he would like to speak to the person in charge of selling the ships. The Besalisk claimed he was the one in charge. The broker told him that he highly doubted that. He might be in charge of dismantling the craft, but he wouldn't be in charge of selling them. The Besalisk walked away, and a short time later a Neimoidian showed up with dark red eyes. He asked the broker, how he could help him? The broker asked him if he was in charge of selling the ships. He said he was. The broker replied that the Besalisk said the same thing. The Neimoidian said that his friend sometimes oversteps his responsibilities. The broker asked what the asking price for this craft was. The Neimoidian said one million credits. The broker looked at the Neimoidian and snorted. "Obviously you're not interested in selling this craft. I will let my client know that she is better off buying a brand new ship with better armament, along with a group of starfighters and starfighter/bombers so that she can destroy any pirates that would try to intercept her." The broker started walking away, mumbling that he would have been better off talking to the Besalisk. When he reached the gate the Neimoidian called out and asked him to wait. The Neimoidian walked over to him, and asked why his client wants to buy this ship. The broker told him that his client recently purchased some slaves, to supplement her personal guards. They told her about this ship, and she contacted him to see if it would go for a reasonable price. "I will simply inform her that the price is beyond reason." The Neimoidian asked the broker if he could come back tomorrow. The broker asked why, so that he could waste his time again? The Neimoidian said that he would have to come back to find out. The broker hated negotiating with pirates. They always think that something is worth more than it really is. No doubt when he comes back tomorrow, he will find that all the gun turrets have been replaced by the cheapest and weakest turrets they have in the yard.

The next evening, when Krillgan arrived at the hotel. Talmi told him about the conversation that he had with their broker after he returned from negotiating. Apparently when he stopped by the yard, the other day, they asked for one million credits. So he walked away, as he was leaving they asked him to come back the following day. When he returned, he noticed that they had replaced all the gun turrets, and were fiddling with the drive systems. This time they opened with an asking price of five hundred thousand credits, and the Broker believes he can talk them down to three hundred thousand. Krillgan asked him about their financial situation? Talmi told him that they are sitting at just over two hundred thousand credits. They only managed to pull in eight thousand credits in winnings between the four of them last race. At this rate it will take them another four months to get together enough credits just to purchase the craft, and there would be nothing left over for maintenance and upgrades. They will need upgrades because the broker is sure that they are pulling everything they can out of the ship, and replacing it with junk. The broker believes that he can drag on negotiations for one and a half to two months. If they don't have all the credits by then, then the deal will collapse, and he might not be able to renegotiate a new deal. After Talmi's report, Grimm showed them on the computer, the images that he had captured that day, of the bounty hunter, and the compound he was in. Krillgan noticed a Davaab-type Starfighter sitting on the tarmac. That was one of the starfighters in his father's flight simulator. He knew it was a Mandalorian design that was mass produced during the Mandalorian wars. It had an asymmetrical wing design, with both wings being able to be rotated. The larger wing was a bent fin design, the shorter stub wing had a laser cannon at its tip. The most powerful weapon on a starfighter when it was first built. Krillgan noticed that the bubble canopy seemed longer, as did the ship itself. Grimm speculated that it might be the fighter/bomber two seater variant, which would be more suitable to a bounty hunter. Especially, if he has to transport a live victim. There was also a much larger ship sitting on the tarmac. It appeared to have been a private yacht, at one time. Modified with gun turrets, and an umbilical attachment. Krillgan asked Grimm if this was the ship that attacked, and boarded the Phoenix. Grimm did not know, he wasn't on the bridge when the ship was attacked. It has obviously been modified for boarding ships. Krillgan asked him if anything he sees on the ship, could be used on the Phoenix. Grimm asked him, what was he thinking? Krillgan said that he was pretty sure that the pirates are setting up the Phoenix, so it will not be getting very far. "This is probably the ship they will send to rescue us. They are probably hoping, we can get the computer to cooperate with us, so they can access the information they are looking for." Krillgan was planning on boarding this ship. They would have to exchange all damaged components, with this ship, which is where Hyperbolic becomes indispensable. Because he could transfer the components in outer space, faster than any of them.

When Hyperbolic heard his name mentioned, he came over to hear what they were talking about. He felt a tingling feeling inside, when Krillgan talked about boarding a pirate ship. He knew that he could do what they wanted him to do. Now he knew why Grimm felt that they needed him. He felt much better, that he had a way to thank them for his rescue.

They ended the conversation with Grimm promising to capture better images of the ship, so that they can determine what is salvageable for the Phoenix. Rasha stood up and told Krillgan that they have something very important to say to him. She told him that the crew has been talking, and everyone believes that he should be the new captain of the Fenelar Phoenix. At first Krillgan was stunned, then when the realisation of what it meant struck him, he had tears in his eyes. Rasha came up to him and hugged him. "Congratulations, it means that you can get married." Krillgan started hugging Rasha back, then stopped. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We have two months to come up with enough credits to buy the ship, not four months. We have to think of ways we can make it happen. Also we have to think of a way to get me out of Rancor racing, along with Smasher, because he is bonded to him. Preferably without the Hutts chasing him all over the galaxy, because he skipped out on a contract.

Then Krillgan spotted Kran and Elibet sitting quietly. He asked to see their outfits for going to the casinos. Kran got up and said that he could not see the point of his wife dressing up in the outfits that he was making Rasha wear. Krillgan asked Elibet if she understands why she has to dress similar to Rasha. She said she did. So Krillgan said he would let her explain it to her husband, even if she needs to use a mallet to do it. He sent them to their room to change and come back. As soon as they left, Krillgan had the room computer contact the front desk to ask if the lady that does alterations was available. The desk informed him that she was already on her way up. She said that you pre-warned her that her services would be required. Krillgan confirmed with the desk that he did. At that instant the computer told him that the lady he requested was here. One of the crew opened the door. When she walked in, she told Krillgan that he hopes he doesn't mind, but she had already ordered room service for them, because she knew that they were the only two that eat, and she was kind of hungry. She did order snacks for everyone else. Krillgan smiled and asked what other mind reading tricks she does. She blushed, and told him that those were the only ones she knows. Room service arrived at the same time as Kran and Elibet returned. Krillgan asked Talmi to show Kran and Elibet the vid they found of passengers boarding the Starpleasures, so that they can see how they are supposed to look when they go to the casinos.

While Krillgan and the lady had their dinner. Grimm asked Krillgan where they would be going first, once they get the Phoenix back. It would be his call as captain. Krillgan told him that they first need to return Talmi to Tal Nami, before he turns into a melon, or a prune, or something like that, because he ran out of Egoa fruit jam, and powdered Capabara root. After that, because they will be so close, he wants to stop at Chalacta. This peaked the ladies interest in the conversation. Krillgan told Grimm that his parents know a couple that work for the Planetary Defence force. They asked him to stop by and introduce himself to The Captain and his wife. He is called The Captain by everyone, even though he actually has a higher rank than that. Then he wants to go and invite Captain Richard Solo and his wife, to his wedding.

When they finished eating, the lady approached Krillgan, and asked if she could talk with him for a moment. They went to the far corner of the room to talk.

Kran asked his wife, why she thinks that this lady wants to talk with him? Elibet said, "Isn't it obvious. She is smitten by his good looks."

Rasha spoke, "Isn't she a little old for him?"

"What? Can't older women appreciate how handsome he is? My heart was smitten by him while he was still young. Why do you think I screamed when I was in the shower, and he started undressing, in the bathroom? Yes there was the element of surprise. But there was also great joy."

"Woman, you are starting to make me jealous."

"Good. I like how you treat me, when you're jealous."

Then she gave Kran a nice kiss on his lips. Rasha had never seen this side of Kran and Elibet before. She wondered if this had to do with them being slaves. He seems more conservative, and very protective of her. She seems to have come out of a shell, and has become more flirtatious. Rasha hopes this does not ruin their marriage.

The lady asked Krillgan, if he knew The Captain and his wife? Krillgan reminded her that he didn't. His parents did. He was just planning on stopping by and saying hello. She asked Krillgan to relay a message to the Captain's wife. Tell her, that her Shadow Hunter has found her prey. She told him it was important that he get this message to them as quickly as possible, a lot of innocent women's lives are at stake. Krillgan asked her why she just did not come with them. She told him that it wouldn't work. She can monitor the situation from the hotel. But if she leaves, all contacts will be lost, and they may never be able to find them again, if they are moved. Then she pleaded with Krillgan. "Please come back and rescue me. I almost lost hope in being able to complete my mission, until just now. You're my only means of getting through to The Captain and his wife." Krillgan assured her that he would, to his best ability. She almost started crying when she heard that. At that moment Talmi yelled out that he found it. Everyone crowded around the computer screen, to see what he found. When he started the vid, Krillgan asked him to magnify the image of the passengers that were registering for the gold level. He pointed out to Kran and Elibet how ostentatious they appeared. They wanted the whole world to know that they were wealthy. Kran pointed out all the women that were around each man. Krillgan told him that they were all their mistresses, but because he is married, he only gets one. Elibet said, "That he better be happy with the one he has." He kissed her and told her, "He's happy!" Rasha asked if they will need to wear all that jewellery. Krillgan admitted that they will need to buy some jewellery for them, and a nice necklace for her. Because people might start believing that he was mistreating his mistress.

"It can't be the fake stuff, because these people will spot it right away. We just have to make sure we buy the stuff that can be easily resold afterwards."

Talmi told Rasha, that she and Elibet would be responsible for buying the jewellery. Maybe one of the vendors at the market has a connection with someone that can help them. Hyperbolic mentioned that this frivolous expense is going to cut into the pool of credits they have to work with. Krillgan said that it may seem frivolous, but it is a necessary expense for working in Hutt space. When the lady finished with the alterations for Kran. Elibet pointed out that everyone would see the one hair he has on his chest. Rasha assured Kran that with all the gold chains he would be wearing around his neck. Not only would people not see his one hair. But the chains would probably rub it off. This made all the ladies laugh, and the men bit their tongues, because Kran was not pleased with being the center of attention. When all the alterations were done to Elibet's dress, Kran told all the men to stop looking so hard at his wife. Talmi told Kran that it was hard not to look, because she is beautiful. (He originally wanted to say she looked hot and sexy, but thought better of it.) This comment earned Talmi a kiss on the cheek from Elibet. Krillgan talked with Talmi and with the lady, about how many more outfits they would need for Kran and Elibet. He reminded Talmi that they will need luggage as well. Kran wanted to know why they needed luggage. Krillgan told them that once they were comfortable, portraying who they should be, then they will need to go to Nar Shaddaa, to gamble in the casinos there. If they stay too close together, on Nal Hutta, then it won't take long for the casinos to know that they are gambling as a group. Before leaving, the lady said that she would come back every night, to work on the outfits for Kran and Elibet. She was sure that Krillgan would not have to come back and check the outfits. She was pretty sure she knew the look that they were going for. After she left, Krillgan told them he was heading back to the palace. There was no reason for him to spend the night. He would try to be back in a couple of days.

The next time Krillgan returned, Grimm told him that he had detected a pattern to the bounty hunter's movements. They discussed the best way to trap and deal with the bounty hunter. They decided not to wait. They would deal with the bounty hunter the following evening. They told Talmi and Hyperbolic, that they could not come. This was only for the crew. Hyperbolic was rather disappointed on hearing that. He thought that he was also part of the crew. When he mentioned that to Grimm. Grimm apologised and told him that they had phrased it wrong. The old crew had witnessed this man kill their captain in cold blood. They were now going to witness his punishment. Hyperbolic was part of the new crew. Hyperbolic asked him about Krillgan's involvement. He knew Krillgan was not on the ship when their captain was killed. Grimm told him that what he said was true. But Krillgan was connected to the old crew, and as the new captain, he has chosen to administer the punishment. Hyperbolic accepted what Grimm told him. He did know that Krillgan knew them all from before, which is why he was so quick to help them now.

The bounty hunter suspected that someone had been keeping an eye of him. So when he spotted the guy in the cloak pointing a video recorder in his direction, he decided to go talk with him. When the guy hid the recorder in his cloak, and started to walk away. The bounty hunter decided to follow him instead. Maybe he was doing this for someone else. The sun was just starting to go down over the horizon. He hoped he did not have to follow him for too long, it would be getting dark soon. The cloaked man ducked into a maze of alleys. The bounty hunter had to get closer to the man than he would have liked. There was a small square up ahead where a couple of alleys came together. After crossing the square, the cloaked man stopped and turned around. They bounty hunter entered the square and asked the man why he captured his image? The cloaked man removed the hood of the cloak from off his head. He's an Iktochi. "Remember me?" The bounty hunter said he didn't. A Zabrack female stepped out of the shadows of the alley to the right of him, and asked him if he remembered her. His hand went instinctively to his blaster pistol, but he did not draw it, because he did not see any weapon. He told her that he did not remember. A Zabrack male suddenly appeared in the alley to the left of him. "Remember me?" Again the bounty hunter said he did not remember. A young lady suddenly appeared in front of him. Not too far away from the Iktotchi.

"We remember you. You killed my father, our Captain, in cold blood. Just because you wanted to see a man die, up close."

"What do you want from me?"

"We want nothing from you. Just as we saw the death of an innocent man. We are here to witness your punishment. Death stalks you, and is even now standing behind you."

Because the young lady said death is behind him. The bounty hunter thought he heard a sound behind him. Before he could turn around. He felt a dagger, just below his right ear. The assailant slipped it under his helmet. He felt the dagger force its way into his head through the ear canal in his skull. It was the last thing he felt, because Krillgan sent a blast of force energy through the Dathomirite blade, turning his brain to mush. The force energy in the Dathomirite blade cauterised the wound, so no fluids came out of the wound, when Krillgan removed the dagger.

Elibet helped Krillgan undress, while Kran, Rasha, and Grimm, removed the Bounty Hunter's armour. This was the first time that Grimm, Kran, and Elibet, realised that Krillgan knew how to use the force, as he settled down, slowly, silently, from the roof top. They had always assumed that Rasha's stories about her adventures on Kindell's world, was just the fanciful imagination of an active young girl. Kran and Grimm helped Krillgan dress in the armour. While Elibet and Rasha dressed the dead bounty hunter in Krillgan's clothes. When they were all done. Krillgan told them that he would meet them back at the hotel.

Krillgan knew that he was on his own. He had two goals in mind. He did not want the pirates to know that their bounty hunter was dead. That could sound too many alarms, including scuttling the current negotiations for purchasing the ship. He also wanted the Davaab-type Starfighter. He believed that it was his by right, because he killed the bounty hunter. No one interfered with him on his way to the pirate compound. They all first thought that he was helping an inebriated friend get home. It was dark when he reached the compound. He knew that no guard was posted at the entrance. Since there were enough pirates sitting around near the entrance, so they felt they did not need to post a guard. Krillgan was able to enter unchallenged. The only comment he had from those sitting around, was who his new boy toy was, and could they have a go at him, when he was done.

Someone came out of the hanger, and asked the bounty hunter where he has been? The boss wanted to talk to him. Krillgan ignored him, and kept walking to the starfighter.

"Bounty Hunter, are you deaf? I told you that the boss wants to talk to you!"

When Krillgan reached the starfighter, he leaned the body of the bounty hunter against it, and gave a salute he had often seen in the palace, when a superior ordered a subordinate to do something other than what they were currently doing. He thought it meant I am busy, go find someone else. He never saw if the superior ever reacted to the salute, because they were always out of sight. He placed his left hand on his right bicep palm down, just above the elbow, and punched his right fist into the air. The pirates' reaction was totally unexpected to Krillgan. The pirates started shooting at him.

Because Krillgan was using his right arm to support the body, and to try and figure out how to open the canopy. Krillgan reached around with his left hand to pull the blaster pistol out of its holster, and fired back. Without looking, he hit two pirates square in their chest, knocking them off their feet. Unfortunately they were both wearing body armour. All the pirates scrambled for cover, swearing, and saying how the bounty hunter can shoot better with his wrong hand, when he wasn't looking. Than he could with his right hand. Looking right at the target.

Krillgan was a little frustrated. He knew how to fly this starfighter from the simulator program. But the program never showed you how to get in. It always started with you sitting in the cockpit. When the pirates started firing again. Krillgan fired off a few more shots. He hit two more pirates, he did not know if he wounded them, or killed them. Then he felt directed by the force, to shot at a barrel in the vicinity of where the pirates were taking cover. The barrel exploding spewing burning liquid around it. One of the pirates was covered in the liquid and started running back and forth screaming for help. The other pirates ignored him, so Krillgan shot him just to put him out of his misery. The pirates moved again, because of the hot fire right behind them. Making it easy for the bounty hunter to shot their silhouette. In frustration Krillgan reached out with the force, willing the canopy to open. Repeating "Open, open, open," a number of times. He heard some mechanical mechanisms move, when the pirates opened fire again. Then he was rewarded with the hiss of an air seal being broken. Finally the canopy popped open. Krillgan fired a few more shots to force the pirates to keep their heads down. He did not want to give them too much practise, shooting at him. They might eventually hit him. He climbed two thirds of the way up the ladder to climb into the cockpit. Then reached down and grabbed the body by the scruff of his leather jacket, picking the body up with one hand. The pirates did not realise that the bounty hunter was that strong. Krillgan was tempted to just dump the body head first into the back seat. But that would be a dead giveaway that the person was dead. So he had to climb a little higher on the ladder, before he could place the body properly in the backseat. Then it was a quick scramble to get into the front seat. Then start hitting the switches, to start powering the starfighter up. He used the force to turn the starfighter so that the nose was pointing directly at the pirates. Making it impossible for them to actually hit him. This starfighter was tough enough that the blaster bolts they were shooting at him would not damage it. When he had enough power, he used the force to move the fighter back and forth, while he strafed the pirates with the laser cannon. One pirate found out the hard way that an empty wooden crate, does not work as cover. Krillgan also managed to shot two more of the barrels filled with a volatile liquid. The pirates had enough, and scurried into the hanger. Where they hoped they would have more cover from the laser cannon.

When Krillgan finally had the power levels he wanted. He closed the canopy, and took off. He kept low to the ground, so that he could not be seen against the night sky. The pirates contacted the shuttle terminal, to see if they could pick him up on their radar. They told them that there were too many buildings in the way, and if he gets far enough away, he could fly out to space without being seen by them. The thing that bothered the pirates the most, was not all the damage the bounty hunter caused. Was that they were pretty sure that he must have found someone with a large bounty on his head. Now he has flown off, and they were sure that he would not be coming back to share it.

When Krillgan came to an open patch of water in the swamp. He used the force to hold the starfigher steady. He could not remember whether this particular model could hover. He opened the canopy, stripped the bounty hunter's body, so it was completely naked. Then tossed it into the swamp. Just after it hit the water, something wrapped itself around its waist, and pulled it under. The first small island that Krillgan came to, he threw a ball of force fire at the center of it to see if he could clear out some of the vegetation, and land the craft. He generated a big cloud of steam. After the steam dissipated he noticed that he did not clear out much of the vegetation. But there were scorch marks that could easily be spotted from the air. Not a good place to hide the starfighter. The next island he came to was larger, more stable. Because he was close enough to the surface of the swamp. He formed water javelins from the swamp water, and cleared out a trench in the islands vegetation. It was large enough that he could lift the two wings to their vertical position, and landed the craft in the trench. After landing, he changed back onto his own clothes, got out, and sealed the canopy. He knew that in a few hours, vines would be growing over the starfighter. By morning, it would not be spotted from the air. Krillgan used water shields, to walk to dry land.

When the creatures in the swamp started to approach Krillgan, the sudden drop in water temperature near him, was enough to persuade the swamp creatures not to come any closer.

When Krillgan returned to the hotel, they were happy to see he was alright. Not just because he was their way off this planet.

No one was celebrating the death of the bounty hunter, even though he deserved it. Witnessing someone dying is always a sobering thing. Krillgan told them that the pirates opened fire on him, just after he gave them the salute that he was busy, they should deal with someone else. No one heard of that salute, so they asked him to show them. When he did, everyone burst out laughing. Even Hyperbolic. It was a strange thing, to hear a person with a permanent frown laughing. Talmi had trouble containing himself, but finally managed to tell Krillgan that it was not a salute that meant you were busy. It was a sign of disrespect. He called all the pirates jerks. "That's why they fired at you."

In the palace Krillgan found a craftsman that was willing to help modify his weapon. He cut the bamboo shaft almost in the middle, and attached a wooded handle. This handle could unscrew. Giving Krillgan the option of fighting with his bamboo long pole, or taking it apart and having two flexible clubs, for when he was close and personal.

The beastmasters told him that the other teams had started to train their teams in martial arts, after hearing what the commentator said during the last race. If he wanted to train his team, he had their permission.

The other teams were using mercenaries that were already in their employment, who indicated that they had knowledge in hand to hand combat. Basically they were being taught how to sneak up on someone, and take them out with a knife. Those teams complained to their beastmasters, that they were not being taught anything of value, which would help them in the races. Krillgan on the other hand, was very much aware of how to adapt the martial arts, to help his team fight better, while on their Rancor. It was only Wallup that chose not to actively participate in the training. All he would do was watch.

When Grimm asked the children to return the electrobinoculars, they were not happy. They enjoyed watching the bad guys, especially this morning. Because they were all very angry. They would go around kicking things, and yelling at each other, waving their arms around as they did. They knew something happened last night because of all the fire damage they saw, and some scorch marks. They asked Grimm if they had a fight with some good guys. Grimm just smiled but would not say. After returning the electrobinoculars, they asked Grimm if he had something else for them to do, because they were bored. Grimm suggested that they go ask the vendors at the market, if they had something they could do? When the children approached the surprised vendors. The vendors wanted to know why they had come to them. They told them that they had been helping one of mother's friends, and he did not need their help anymore. He had suggested that they ask them if they had something for them to do. The vendors quickly found odd jobs for them to do. Including, sweeping the market, and going through the fruits and vegetables, to see if any of them found marks that showed them that they were starting to go bad. If they found a fruit like that, they brought it to the vendor, who would cut the bad part off, and tell them they could have it. They would usually ask if the vendor could cut it in half, then they would go find a friend to share it with. The vendors expected this. What they did not expect was the children would come back, with juice on their face and hands, asking if they could help some more. By the end of the day the market was swept clean, and the fruit and vegetable vendors had all their product sorted. These vendors enlisted the help of other vendors. They proceeded to make jams and jellies, pickled vegetables, and vegetable spreads. The children had been watching, and got to taste some of the finished product. They all liked the jams and jellies, but only some of them liked what they did with the vegetables. The vendors let them keep the partial containers that they had left over. While the vendors divided up everything else amongst themselves. When the children showed up the next morning asking if they could help. One of the fruit and vegetable vendors contacted their source and arranged to buy the stock that they were about to throw out because it was overripe and starting to spoil. When the shipment arrived the children started going through it like some of them did the previous day. By lunch they had enough stuff sorted, that some vendors turned over their booths to their neighbours, and started to process what the children had sorted. At dinner time, the vendors invited the children to have dinner with them, while they finished processing what was left of what the children sorted. This was the first time that the children ever ate with adults, except with mother and her friends. They were a little nervous at first, but found it to be quite enjoyable, listening to the adults talk back and forth. The children had more product to hide in their food stashes. The adults told them that they would be selling everything they made the following day in the market. The next morning, when the children showed up at the market. The vendors bought them all cups of tea to have with their breakfast. The small children shared a cup, while the older ones would have one all to themselves. The vendors did not have as much for them to do, that day. But no one chased them away either. The children were delighted that the vendors would talk with them. Some of them would spend the whole day with a vendor, keeping them company. Some vendors even found little items that they could play with, while they were there in there booth, and would share their lunch with them. All the product they made the previous day, was sold that day at the market, and they started the whole process all over again the following day. The children liked this new relationship they had established with the vendors. The vendors liked the children keeping them company, and they especially liked all the extra wupiupi they were making, because the children were willing to work. Unfortunately the children were about to learn a sad truth. When things are starting to go well for you, someone is bound to come along, to try and destroy it.

Kran and Elibet looked like they had been gambling all their life, when they put on all their gold chains and the rings on their fingers. They would be going to a different casino, than the one Rasha and Talmi were used to going to. When they first entered, they felt right away, that they were being treated differently by the casino staff, than when they went with Rasha and Tami, to their casino. They did not wait until they had placed any bets before sending over a server to get their complimentary order of food and drinks. Kran found that they had an interesting variation on Nice Surprise, called Brain Burst. The New Ale or Ale was replaced with a combination of hard liqueurs. It packed quite a punch. Elibet would only let him have one, in case he started losing control of himself. She had already pinched him a couple of times on his leg, when she thought he was staring too long at a scantily clad female. Elibet entered the betting sequence that she had seen Rasha enter, and Kran followed his wife. Hyperbolic had found a Holonet site that allowed him and Grimm to watch the race from their hotel room. The odds were also displayed for the various types of bets.

They saw that Krillgan made the effort to get into two fights, to try and increase the winnings of those who were betting on him. Big Red also got into a fight because he was tired of racing to the finish line, and waiting for everyone else to finish their fights. One of the riders on the other team foolishly picked a fight with Jezzy.

The commentator mentioned that the last time these two tangled, Jezzy could not get off her Rancor fast enough. This time was a different story. It was the other rider that could not get off their Rancor fast enough. The commentator mentioned that the fighting ability of everyone on Team Churabba, has greatly improved, since, the Blue Ghost has joined that team. He needs to check with his sources whether the Blue Ghost is involved in their training, or whether it is just his being there, that has boosted the confidence of the other riders on the team.

Hyperbolic had already computed everyone's winnings from betting on the race, before they had left their casinos, and adjusted the projection for when they could hope to have enough credits to purchase their ship. He had a presentation ready for them when they returned. He pointed out the biggest anomaly in today's betting, was due to someone challenging Jezzy. So she was considered the underdog for that fight, and the earnings from betting on her, was about on par with what they earned on the Blue Ghost's two fights. With all the credits being carried over from the first fight to the second. If the Blue Ghost continues with two fights per race. He projects that they will have enough credits to purchase their ship, in just over three months. That was better than the four month estimate, but not close enough to the two months that they need.

When Krillgan came by the following day, Hyperbolic made the same presentation to him, but with one difference. He told Krillgan that if the Blue Ghost continues fighting two fights per race. He will soon be on the death betting list. For some reason Hyperbolic had trouble reconciling that Krillgan and the Blue Ghost were the same person, even though he knew it was true. No one else had heard of this death betting list, and asked him to explain. Hyperbolic told them that there were a number of ways to get on the list. Every new rider was on the list for their first two races. Because the highest chance of any rider being killed, was in their first race. (Especially if the Rancor does not like the new rider.) Because of that, there was not a large payout, if you bet on someone dying in their first race. They were removed after their second race, because they were labeled as survivors. There were two ways that they would be placed back on the list. The most common was at their one year anniversary, because only one person in the history of Rancor racing, over the last ten years, has outlived their two year contract. He informed Krillgan that all of his teammates were on the list, with Wallup being the oldest. The second way to get on the list, was through the number of fights the Rancor rider has been in, the Blue Ghost was on the verge of accumulating enough fights, that he would make the list. Making him the one with the fewest races to ever make the list. The others did not like the idea of betting on someone dying. Hyperbolic told them that a lot of gamblers use it as a hedge bet, because there is such a high payout, once a rider's name appears on the list for a second time. Most of the bets on any individual are only between 50 to 100 credits. But most gamblers will wager between 1000 to 2000 credits on the list each time they bet. Hyperbolic, checked out the list for the past two years. If one placed a small wager on each person, whose name was on the list, over time you would win back 80% of what you wagered on the list. Which means that casinos are making a smaller profit on this list than on their other betting lists. With most other betting, and flat wagering, you would only get back 60%. Hyperbolic used the example of wagering an equal amount on every team to win. Even though everyone knew that only half of the teams would win. He pointed out that the casinos expect, that if they have enough clients betting, it will produce the effect of everyone flat wagering. Which is how they make their money, at the same time as having big winners. They all told Hyperbolic that what he showed them was interesting, but they could not see how it was supposed to help them. Hyperbolic told them that he has not worked it out yet, but he has come up with a system for betting on all of the Rancor races, which gives him a winner 75% of the time. He could have improved on it. But Talmi mentioned that you have to lose from time to time to keep the casinos from getting suspicious. No one was interested in looking at his system, except Kran and Elibet. They believed, that if they are to maintain their betting image on Nar Shaddaa. That they should be wagering on all of the races. Not just when Churabba's team is racing. When they asked Hyperbolic how much quicker this system would help them generate enough credits. He admitted that it might only help them accumulate enough credits, a half month sooner. For Kran and Elibet, that was a lot closer to the two month window they were looking at. It might be close enough that their broker might be able to keep the deal open. So they made arrangements with Hyperbolic to maintain contact with them, while they are on Nar Shaddaa. Hyperbolic suggested what hotel they should stay at while they are there. It was associated with this hotel, and he knew enough about their communications system, that it would look to the hotel like they were communicating with someone within their hotel, so it would not show up on their room's communication log.

The next day saw the beginning of an influx of bounty hunters. All hoping to solve the puzzle on where the Blue Ghost and his family are, and what happened to the first bounty hunter that went after them? Besides the amount of credits they could get. The reputation they would get, could enable them to charge higher prices for simple jobs.

Since most of them had next to nothing in the way of any type of money. They would be relying on an old bounty hunter tradition. Preying on the local populace. First they would go after what could generate the highest income quickly, with the least amount of personal risk. They would kidnap the kids living on the street. In most communities, the people did not care about their street children. Often looking on them as pests. Happy to let the bounty hunters have them. It was not hard for the bounty hunters to find a slaver that would pay them cold hard credits, for the orphans. On Nal Hutta, there was an even better source of money for children, than slavers. There are a number of pleasure palaces around the casinos, and there are those that will pay a lot, for the opportunity to de-flower a little boy, or a little girl. Once they saturated the local pleasure palace market, it was a simple hop to Nar Shaddaa and the pleasure palaces there. The first indication that an invasion was underway, was when the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter, and the Rattataki Sith, showed up at Churabba the Hutt's palace. Both requesting an audience with her, as representatives of their respective governments. She had been expecting them, and expected that the Mandalorian would be subservient to the Sith, whether he wanted to be or not. So she saw them both at the same time. The Mandalorian noticed right away the high number of red skinned Nikto warriors in the throne room. On top of having their ever ready force pikes, they also had lightsabers hooked onto their belts.

The Sith embarrassed the Mandalorian, by trying to use mind control, to force Churabba the Hutt, to surrender the Blue Ghost to him. It seems that everyone but this Sith knew, that you cannot use mind control on a Hutt. A squad of four Nikto warriors surrounded the pair with their lightsabers drawn. Churabba did not appreciate being attacked by the Sith right away. The Sith had his lightsaber taken away, the Mandalorian was taken to an antechamber next to the throne room, by six regular Nikto warriors with force pikes. Where he was forced to remove his amour completely, and handed a robe to cover his naked body, before being allowed back into the throne room. Churabba had one of her advisors lecture the Sith and the Mandalorian, about attacking their host, when they are supposed to be representing their governments. That can be interpreted as an open declaration of war by the Sith Empire and their allies, against the Hutt people. They can be sure that an official protest will be lodged against their governments. They were also told that they do not have diplomatic immunity, so if one of them tries something similar again. They will both be executed.

After the lecture was over, the advisor asked them, why they wanted to see Churabba the Hutt? The Mandalorian decided that he should do the talking, before the Sith gets them both killed. He told the advisor that they were interested in buying out the contract of Chitrah Grimshaw. The one called the Blue Ghost in the Rancor racing arena. The advisor asked them, how much were they willing to pay? The Mandalorian said that they were open to negotiation, they would also need to contact their governments, in order to verify the sum of credits that they could offer. Churabba took that to mean that they had no authorisation to negotiate a contract buyout. Just to tease them, she had the head beastmaster called to her throne room. She had the advisor tell him about the offer made by the Mandalorian and Sith Governments to buy out Chitrah Grimshaw's contract. She wanted him to find out what he thinks. A while later the beastmaster returned, and told the advisor, that Chitrah claimed to be having too much fun riding Smasher. He did not want his contract to be bought out.

After the beastmaster left, Churabba had the advisor tell the Mandalorian and the Sith, that Chitrah has brought much prestige to this palace. He has propelled their Rancor racing team, to being the best team in the circuit. Something they need to consider when they talk to their governments. When determining an amount they were willing to offer.

They were dismissed as was everyone in the throne room. The Mandalorian and Sith were led by the advisor that had been talking to them on Churabba's behalf, to a chamber they would be sharing. They were told that there was a communicator in their room by which they could contact their governments. They were also accompanied by the four red Nikto guards. The advisor told them that they were not allowed to leave their chamber, without permission of Churabba herself. If they need anything, anything at all, including male and/or female companionship, they just need to mention it to one of the guards standing at their door, and they would relay the message along. They were also told, that they would be called to the throne room, along with the advisors, and would be given a place next to the advisors, where they can observe the proceedings of the throne room.

When everyone had left, Churrabba ordered the eavesdropping monitors be brought to her. The communicator in her guests' chamber was not secure, she would be able to see and hear both the outgoing and incoming signals from the communicator.

It was the Mandalorian that contacted his government first. He made no attempt to hide how he felt about this Sith that he was forced to cooperate with. He told them about the Sith's attempt to try mind control on Churabba, and her reaction. He stood up and opened the robe he was given, to let the government official know he was truly naked, because of the idiot Sith. He also told the official, that if he finds any of his custom equipment out on the open market, he expects the government to fully compensate him for it. To Churabba this was the same thing as being given permission for her armourers to thoroughly examine the Mandalorian's armour, and all the equipment attached to it.

Concerning how many credits they could offer, to buy out Chitrah Grimshaw's contract, they will have to discuss that with the Sith Government. They promised to call back.

The Sith contacted his government next. He was not very well received. They made him explain what the attack he made on Churabba the Hutt was about, as soon as he entered the throne room. They have already received an official complaint from the Hutt Government. The Sith told them that he attempted mind control on her. He was immediately surrounded by four red skinned Nikto, who were all brandishing lightsabers. While he was surrounded, it felt like he had suddenly lost touch with the force. The person he was talking to, knew that he had just encountered the Morgukai, which was to be expected, since he was in Churabba the Hutt's palace. The Hutt that had the closest connection to the Nikto people.

The government official asked him, if he read any of the supplementary information sent to his ship's computer, along with his copy of his orders from the Dark Council? The Sith admitted, that he had no knowledge of any supplementary information. Upon hearing that, the governmental official terminated the contact. They did not think it was worthwhile communicating any further with this Sith. They wrote up their report along with their recommendation, that the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter be put in charge of any negotiations with Churabba the Hutt. They also recommended that this Rattataki Sith be reassigned to combat missions only, and not be allowed anymore diplomatic missions. What they really wanted to say, was that the Rattataki be turned over to the Hutts for their gladiatorial arenas.

The next morning a bounty hunter decided to do a little hunting. When he spotted an older street kid he started chasing after him. Immediately some younger children started pelting him with stones, which was nothing for his armour, but because he was being hit in his visor, he had trouble maintaining visual contact with his prey. He also did not see the obstacle one of the vendors put in his way, causing him to trip over it. This caused a lot of the shoppers at the market to start laughing at him. When he got up, the vendor that had tripped him, told him that he was not welcome there. They deal with their own problems, their way. The bounty hunter left the market area, wondering if the market vendors cull the homeless children population, as a supplementary income source. If that is the case, he will need the help of another bounty hunter, to perform crowd control, while he nabs a couple of the children.

Krillgan was not happy to hear that both the Sith and Mandalorian Governments, had sent people to attempt to buy out his contract. This was a turn of events he was not expecting. He spent most of the night thinking about what should be done. For some reason he also thought about Hyperbolic, and what he said about the death betting list. By morning he had a germ of an idea, as the morning wore on, and he was doing mock battles with his team. The idea developed further. By noon he was ready to go to the hotel, to share his idea, and see what input any of them might offer. As he went to cut through the market he came across an unusual scene. A bounty hunter had two blaster pistols trained on the people of the market, while Rasha and Talmi where engaged in hand to hand combat with another bounty hunter. They were clearly at a disadvantage because of the bounty hunter's armour. It was only their drop kicks that was keeping the bounty hunter off balance.

Krillgan quickly walked up to the bounty hunter with the pistols and snapped his neck. He used the force, but he was pretty sure that no one could tell. He did not want to pull out his knives, because there were children present. Children usually do not handle seeing blood very well. He caught the other bounty hunter from behind. Putting his arms underneath the bounty hunters arms, than locking his fingers behind the bounty hunters head. He told Talmi to approach from the side, so the bounty hunter does not try and kick him, and remove his helmet. He told the bounty hunter to tell them what was going on here. The bounty hunter could not understand why all the people were upset. They just needed some money for their living expenses. So they were just going to take a couple of the street kids, and sell them to one of the pleasure palaces. Krillgan snapped his neck. He did not need the force to do it this time.

The Kaleesh had still not found a new contract. With the credits they received from the blue warrior's friend, for the use of their force pikes, they were not yet desperate to find one. They came over and helped the blue warrior and his friends, remove the bodies from the market area. They complimented Talmi and Rasha for fighting the bounty hunter, when they had no hope of winning. They told Talmi that now they understood why the blue warrior had chosen him as a companion. Krillgan suggested to Rasha that now would be a good time for her to return to the hotel. Rasha was still just settling down from her adrenaline high. So she did what Krillgan suggested, and ran back. They stripped the bounty hunters out of their armour. He told Talmi to give the amour to the children. Maybe they can sell it at the market to buy food or something. He also told him to give their id to a vendor to give to the next patrol that comes by. They will have ships at the shuttle terminal, which will need to be disposed of. He doubted the patrols would give anyone a hard time, because they will collect from anything of value found on the ships.

The Kaleesh asked if this meant that they could freely challenge any bounty hunter that came to the market. Krillgan told him that they had his permission, and he doubted anyone at the market would object, after being held at gunpoint today. The Kaleesh helped Krillgan carry the bodies to the swamp and throw them in. The Kaleesh saw something reach up out of the water, and grab the first body, before it hit the water. Krillgan told them that this is why it is not wise to be around the swamp. The Kaleesh understood. They were not interested in fighting with whatever it was that grabbed the first body.

When Krillgan arrived at the hotel, Talmi was already there waiting. Rasha was recovered enough, that she was telling everyone about the fight to protect the children. She did not know that she and Talmi were fighting a hopeless battle, until the Kaleesh pointed it out. If Krillgan had not come by when he did. She and Talmi would either be dead, or sold as slaves to a pleasure palace. Elibet had put a blanket around her, and was holding her, because she was shaking. Shock had settled in after all the adrenaline was gone. Kran had gone to their bedroom to grab a blanket for Talmi, he had started to go into shock from listening to Rasha's description of the fight. Krillgan had always come to their rescue. It wasn't until he heard Rasha speak, that he knew that they had no reason to expect Krillgan to show up when he did. Grimm had called room service to bring up a few platters of sandwiches, along with some New Ale and tea. Enough for eight people. Krillgan told him about the reason he came today. About the Mandalorian and Sith that were trying to buy his contract from Churabba. He told them that the best way to stop them from buying his contract was to have someone else there, who was willing to pay more. They asked him, who would do that? He pointed at Talmi, "That gentleman right there." While they were all trying to take that in, he had the room's computer contact the front desk. He did not have to say anything. They told him, that she was just on her way. They knew that this was the only reason this room contacted them. Krillgan started to outline his idea, and credited Hyperbolic for providing the information he needed to come up with the idea. For him to leave Nal Hutta, and to be able to take Smasher with him, the Blue Ghost must die in the arena. But first the Blue Ghost must make the death betting list. He told the group that once Talmi entered the palace it would be almost impossible for any of them to communicate with him. All communicators in the palace are monitored, and they would not let any of the street children into the palace to relay a message. Yet the palace will be expecting Talmi to stay in touch with his boss. Talmi suddenly remembered the communicators he purchased on Sleheyron just before they left for Nar Shaddaa. He got up and opened the door to go to his room, and the lady who does alterations was standing there. They invited her in, and told her to help herself to the sandwiches, and anything she wanted to drink. After she sat down and started eating, Krillgan told her that they needed Talmi to dress up like he was a representative of a wealthy merchant. An ambassador to Churabba the Hutt. He should have flowing robes. He wouldn't have any jewellery, because she would know he is from Tal Nami, which would also mean that these are not frivolous negotiations. He asked if she could come up with a design, and what would they need to purchase, to make it happen. She asked him, how much time does she have? He told her that Talmi needs to enter his gladiator arena tomorrow afternoon, at the latest. At that point Talmi returned with the communicators. He told everyone that this is how he can communicate, without anyone eavesdropping on their communications. Grimm stood up and asked him where he got them. Talmi told them about the strange merchant that confronted him when they were getting ready to leave Sleheyron. He said something strange, saying that they would need them to communicate between Nal Hutta, and Nar Shaddaa. Grimm told them, that these communicators were so old, that they belonged in a museum. They used line of sight communications. So you could not communicate directly between the palace and this hotel. But he would be able to communicate with Kran and Elibet on Nar Shaddaa, who could then rely the information back to this hotel.

Kran looked at Elibet, "I guess this means we are leaving tomorrow."

Krillgan told the lady, that she would need to sew a special compartment into the robes. He needs to have this device on his person at all times. He cannot afford to leave it anywhere. She came up with a rough idea about how much material she would need, even though she had not yet settled on a specific design. She overestimated on the quantity because it was better to have too much, as opposed to too little. When she heard Krillgan warning Talmi, about the Umbaran advisor, that the Nurse and Churabba both suspect of killing a servant that had somehow been forced to poison the Huttlet. She knew she would have to include a stiff collar to protect against poison darts.

After going over everything that he could think of with Talmi. Krillgan decided to return to the palace via the swamp, so that he could make a potion when he returned. Kran and Elibet were sent to the market to buy the material.

When Krillgan returned to the palace. There were two Nikto guards waiting for him. They took him to the Nurse who gave him one of her cloaks. It was for him to wear whenever he leaves the palace. It has her family crest over the heart. All the guards know the crest, so they won't bother him. She was concerned about the report of bounty hunters being seen near the servants' entrance, asking about the Blue Ghost. She was concerned that they might try to kidnap him, and the Huttlet still needs his potion. He took that as his clue, and told her that he should have some ready within the hour.

When the children took the bounty hunters' armour to the market, that Talmi gave them. They asked the vendors what they should do with it. The vendors sent them to the local armourer, and told them he was okay, he was one of them. The armourer, was kept busy enough with mercenary groups passing through, and guards needing repairs to their equipment. He knew that he would not have any trouble, repurposing the bounty hunters' armour, for the local market.

When the Kaleesh started bringing him armour taken from bounty hunters, he knew that he had too much work on hand, that he could handle by himself. He approached the two oldest of the street kids, and asked them if they would like to be his apprentices. The market vendors encouraged them to say yes, so they did. The armourer also told the market vendors that he was holding some money in trust for the children, because he knew that they did not yet know the value of money. When the children found out that they could buy something at the market, because of the armour that they gave to the nice man. They all agreed on what they wanted to buy. All the little ones, both boys and girls wanted dolls. They did not care if they looked like a Nikto, or a Human, or a Klatooinian. They were something that they could share in their playing, and something they could hold onto at night, when they started to feel sad.

When the guards came to the market, looking to find a qualified pilot, the children told the vendors that they should ask mother. She knows lots of nice people. She probably knows someone who could help the guards.

It was strange that the bounty hunters did not notice that their numbers were not really growing, when there were fresh faces arriving all the time. The Kaleesh thought that this was better than any contract they ever had. They got to fight regularly with bounty hunters, and made enough money selling their armour that they could live comfortably enough. The next time Rasha showed up at the market to buy food supplies for the children, the vendors told her about the guards looking for a pilot to fly the dead bounty hunters' ships away from the shuttle terminal. She told them that she was a pilot, and asked what the guards were offering. They told her when they were expecting the next patrol, and suggested she wait. The children brought her some of the vegetable spreads that the vendors make when the children help them. She bought some extra bread, and showed the children that when you put some cheese or some of their dried meat on top, you have a nice treat, that goes with a nice cup of tea. Because mother suggested it, all the children wanted to try it. They found that it did taste better, than just having it on the bread, all by itself. They asked mother if they could have more bread the next time she buys them food.

When the patrol came by. Rasha approached them, saying that she heard they were looking for a pilot. They asked her if she has papers. She said that she doesn't. She has never been asked before. They were reluctant to hire her, but they had no one else. So they agreed to let her try. Because the pilot's position on the Fenelar Phoenix was laid out similar to a starfighter's cockpit, and most of the bounty hunters' ships were modified starfighters, Rasha had no problem moving all the ships to the guard's compound. The pay wasn't very much. It should cover at least three shopping trips for the children. What was important for Rasha, was that she got some piloting practise in. The guards did not notice, but she felt she was really rusty.

The next day, when Krillgan came to the market to buy herbs for his healing ointment, he noticed a vendor he had not noticed before. He had a few large round balls. When Krillgan asked him about them, he told him that he had bought them on speculation. He thought that the beastmasters would buy them for their Rancor. They are supposed to have some sort of squeaky whistle inside, but no one can tell, because no one is strong enough to squeeze it. Krillgan asked him what he was willing to sell one for. The vendor remembered that he was the one who took out the two bounty hunters, so he offered him a good deal. Krillgan still wanted to hear it squeak. So when a patrol came by, he asked for two volunteers to try and make a ball squeak. The guards have been trying for quite a while, it was one of the favourite things they tried to do at the market. So two of them volunteered. Krillgan suggested that the one hold the other, and the one try to bounce onto the ball. They tried what he suggested and were ecstatic that they had produced the tiniest squeak. They did not know that Krillgan had pressed down on the ball with the force when they bounced down on it. They were happy that their comrades were there to catch them when they both bounced off. They weren't bothered by their comrades ribbing, that they only made it squeak, because they had both put on a little weight.

Krillgan smuggled the ball into the palace, in under the cloak. When he came to Smashers stall, he told him that he had something for him. He squeezed the ball and made it squeak. Smasher wanted it, and was happy that it didn't explode when he made it squeak. He even smashed it like he did a melon. It squeaked but it didn't break. It did bounce around when he smashed it, which made him laugh. Smasher told him that he was very pleased with what he had given him.

That morning Kran and Elibet took the shuttle to Nar Shaddaa. They checked into the hotel Hyperbolic recommended. They found it more elegant than the one on Nal Hutta. They followed Talmi's instructions for checking in. Just giving their given names and their right thumbprint. They had to do this, because they had no idea cards. The computer accepted their thumbprint as their signature, and the credits they deposited covered everything else. The hotel had another handy feature. It had a credit transfer setup, with all the major casinos, so they actually did not have to carry any of the credits they deposited with them. Before they finished unpacking, Hyperbolic had already contacted them through the computer systems. He apologised that he only knew how to make the contact one way, so they would not be able to reach him as an internal hotel communication. He told them when he would contact them next with the detailed betting information.

Talmi arrived at the main entrance to Churabba the Hutt's palace, and requested an audience. When asked what this was about, he freely informed them that he was there to purchase the team of Blue Ghost and Smasher. Churabba saw how elegantly he was dressed, in her monitor. She told the guards to ask him who he represents, and what planet he was from. He told them that he represents a humanoid businessman, whose name he is not allowed to divulge at this time, and he himself is from the planet Tal Nami. Churabba's interest was peaked enough, that she let him come in. Being from Tal Nami, learning how to speak Huttese, and knowing how to present oneself in a Hutt palace, are two things that are mandatory as part of their education. Talmi was permitted to speak directly with Churabba, without having to go through an advisor. She questioned him about the businessman he represented. The Umbaran advisor tried to move closer to the Mandalorian and Sith to translate what was being said. But Churabba motioned her back. Talmi told Churabba that his master was thinking of starting a Rancor racing arena on one of the Outer Rim Worlds. He thought that the best way to attract attention to his new business venture, was to purchase the most talked about team on the Hutt's Rancor racing circuit. Once he had them secured, it would be easy for everything else to fall in place. Churabba asked him what the businessman was offering in compensation. Talmi had stayed up late last night, trying to come up with a fair valuation of what the Blue Ghost and Smasher were worth to Churabba. When he quoted a figure, Churabba complimented him on quoting a fair price, as was expected from a Tal Nami. She told the advisor that was standing as her spokesman, to tell the Mandalorian, and Sith the offer that has just been made. Churabba knew from listening in on the communicator in the Mandalorian and Sith's apartment, that what the Tal Nami just offered was more than six times the value the Mandalorian had been allowed to offer from the two governments, combined. Churabba was tempted to accept this offer, but knew it would put the Hutts in an awkward position with the two governments. Instead she asked for Chitrah Grimshaw to be brought to the throne room. When he entered the throne room. The Mandalorian attempted to step forward to talk to him. This was the first time that he had actually seen this man. Two Nikto guards blocked his way with force pikes, and Churabba's spokesman simply said to him. "Know your place." Churabba then had the spokesman tell Chitrah the offer made for him and Smasher. Krillgan did not know he was worth that much. He asked Talmi, if he would be allowed to keep riding Smasher? Talmi told him, that of course he would. That was why the offer was for both of them. Krillgan told Churabba's spokesman, that if Churabba was inclined to sell him, he would prefer going where Smasher would accompany him. The spokesman told Chitrah that he could go back to his training. The spokesman than turned to Talmi, and told him that Churabba was considering his offer. This was being said for the Mandalorian and Sith's benefit. He then asked Talmi to step to one side. "Churabba has asked for entertainment."

Talmi was directed to a place on the opposite side of the throne room from the Mandalorian and Sith. Churabba did not want them getting near Talmi.

That evening Talmi asked the guards outside his door, if he would be permitted to go outside and communicate with his master. The guards suggested that he use the communicator in his room. He told the guards that his master is somewhat paranoid, and has given him a special communication device to contact him. The guards had to relay this request to Churabba in the throne room. This was an unexpected twist. She could not be a good hostess, and deny his request. She contacted her communications people, to see if they could monitor any communications taking place outside the palace. They told her that they were not equipped to do it tonight. If they know where the area is, that the communication will be coming from, they would have the equipment set up for tomorrow. Churabba asked the Nikto commander, in charge of the palace guards. Which of his guards has the best hearing. The Nikto commander suspected that his youngest guards would. Churabba asked him to assemble a squad of his four youngest guards. The she looked at an aerial view of the palace and surrounding area. She looked for an open area, where it would look like the guards would be taking Talmi for some privacy. But would be easy to set up monitoring equipment around it, without being seen. When the commander returned with his squad. She showed the commander where they should take the Tal Nami, and they needed to listen very carefully to everything being said. She will be expecting a report from each of them. When she received their report, all the guards complained that the Tal Nami spoke directly into his communications device, and had an earpiece connected to it, so only he could hear the response. They all heard little bits of what the Tal Nami said. When she put all the reports side by side. She saw that what he said, was basically what had happened in the throne room. With his repeating that he spoke with the Blue Ghost. It was pretty much what she expected him to say. But she wished she could have heard the reply.

After Talmi's conversation with Kran, and Kran having to repeat everything so that Grimm could hear. Talmi was surprised that the Umbaran adviser was waiting for him, outside his chamber, to speak with him. After Krillgan's warning about her. Talmi was not willing to let her into his chamber, and spoke to her in front of the two guards, that were posted at his door. She did not like it at all that he did not invite her in. She insisted that she needed to speak with him in private, if she was to be of any help to him. He told her, that he did not believe that she could help him, and was not willing to speak with her, where there were no witnesses. She left him in frustration, telling him that he was making a big mistake. When Churabba heard about the incident. She thought it interesting that the Mandalorian and Sith were willing to invite her into their chamber, and boasted to their governments that they had the support of one off her advisors. Yet the Tal Nami, refused to have any dealings with her. She wondered if the Tal Nami people had any trade deals with the Umbaran in the past. This would account for his behaviour, if they did.

The following evening, Churabba told the four young guards that they could put more distance between the Tal Nami, and themselves. A decision she later regretted. Her technicians recorded the conversation. They knew the frequency of the carrier wave used in communicating. But they told her that his communications device was using a very sophisticated encryption algorithm that they have not yet been able to crack. So Churabba knew nothing about what was said, and what the reply was. The only thing she could deduce from this, was that the Tal Nami was not working for a Hutt. She had the encryption codes for all Hutt communication devices.

When the next Rancor races were getting ready for broadcast, Churabba asked if anyone was willing to wager on the next race. The Mandalorian and Sith said that they were not interested. Talmi on the other hand was quite willing to wager on the race. He bet four thousand credits that Churabba's team would win. He placed two thousand credits on each of the riders on Churabba's team that they would win a fight if they were engaged. He bet eight thousand credits that if the Blue Ghost was in a fight he would win. He handed over twenty thousand credits to Churabba's spokesman to hold as his wagers. Churabba told the spokesman to place the wagers. Churabba was starting to warm to this Tal Nami. She told communications to beam the race to the throne room once it started. The Blue Ghost got into a fight almost immediately, which he easily one. Slim on Crusher, and Big Red on Quick Feet also got into fights, which they easily won. When the Blue Ghost got into a second fight. Communications contacted Churabba, to see if there was going to be an additional wager. Churabba asked Talmi. Talmi said to place everything on the Blue Ghost to win. Which Churabba relayed to communications. After the race Churabba had her spokesman announce to everyone in the throne room how much the Tal Nami won, wagering on her team. The Mandalorian took notice that the Tal Nami had just picked up the equivalent wages of a small contract, and he did not have to do anything for it. The Sith wondered how he could have so much money on him, when he was just a servant? When Churabba offered to leave his credits invested in her casino, Talmi wondered if he would ever see them again. She was being too nice of a host.

Rasha was very nervous about going to the casino by herself. Even though she really wanted to show off the new necklace with its fiery red stones. Secretly she was hopping that she would be allowed to keep it, once they get the Phoenix back. Grimm escorted her most of the way, and promised to wait for her, to escort her back. Rasha needn't have worried that much, as the two friends of the guy who wanted to abduct her, started telling everyone how tough she is, and that she has unusual allies. They did not want to admit that it was a bunch of children that thwarted their plans. Rasha told Killgran of her concern the next time he came to the hotel, to get any updates on Talmi. He suggested that Grimm buy himself a nice shirt, jacket, and pants. Let the hotel lady do some alterations so that they look like a uniform for a private security firm. Then hire a limousine to drive Rasha to and from the casino even though it is walking distance. Grimm should get out first to open the door for her. That way everyone will know that she is under constant surveillance wherever she is.

Kran and Elibet went to their first casino on Nar Shaddaa, and followed Hyperbolic's guide for betting. Because they were betting on all the races, they became keen observers of the sport. They started doing their own research into the different members of each team. Eventually deviating from Hyperbolic's recommendations, the longer they were there. Which fit in very well with their cover. Hyperbolic had them basically, just wagering on who was going to win each race, and some names on the death list. He had given them a possible list of bet's they could make, if fights occurred between different individuals. Kran and Elibet had developed a feel for who the strongest racers were on each team, and could usually predict who would win certain fights, and started wagering on them. So their win ratio went up from Hyperbolic's prediction of 75% up to 80%. The thing that Kran and Elibet found the hardest on Nar Shaddaa, was keeping track of the time. Nar Shaddaa's day night cycle seemed totally out of sync with the rest of the galaxy. They almost missed talking with Talmi a couple of times. So Elibet got used to carrying the communicator with her all the time in her handbag. That meant that they were always looking for a new place to talk with Talmi. Dependant on what they were doing shortly before.

It was a good thing they did move around. Because Churabba's communications technicians were able to determine that the communicator the Tal Nami was using, had to be line of sight communication, because of the frequency of its carrier wave. The only thing that was line of sight from where he was talking was Nar Shaddaa. So Churabba sent a mixed team of technicians and mercenaries to Nar Shaddaa, to bring back the Tal Nami's Master. The only thing they had to go by was the signal frequency, and the time of day, Nal Hutta time, that they always talked. By the time they were able to determine where on Nar Shaddaa, the Master was communicating from. The communications had stopped, and the Master was gone. Churabba was not upset by this, rather she had greater admiration for the Tal Nami's Master. To her it showed that he was smart and resourceful. Two important traits for a successful businessman. She was also sure that she wasn't dealing with the Exchange. If the Tal Nami had somehow become compromised by them. He would have fallen into the Umbaran's trap, and would probably be dead by now.

The next race that came up, Talmi bet the same way he did the first race, except he bet the accumulated balance on the Blue Ghost. This time Churabba's spokesman had the presents of mind to ask if Talmi wanted to wager any accumulated credits on the Blue Ghost if he got into a second fight, so Churabba would not have to be disturbed during the race. Again Churabba had her spokesman announce how many credits the Tal Nami had won, wagering on her team. She could see that this was starting to bother the bounty hunter. He had been here more than half a month, and had not made even one credit. She was looking forward to hearing the next conversation between the Mandalorian and his Government. She was sure that monetary compensation will be on the agenda.

Churabba considered it a worthwhile investment to bring in fresh Egoa Tree fruit, and Capabara Root powder, every few days, for the Tal Nami. Because she found eavesdropping on the Mandalorian as entertaining, as the music and dancers, that preformed regularly for her.

The reduction in the offer by the Tal Nami's Master was unexpected. Churabba had her people confirm that the Blue Ghost was now officially on the death betting list. The Tal Nami said that this greatly reduced his Master's ability in exploiting the Blue Ghost, to promote his new business investment. To Churabba, this meant that there was now a time factor on the offer. There may come a day when the Tal Nami might withdrawal the offer altogether. Another interesting twist for Churabba to contemplate.

It took more than a month for the bored bounty hunters to clue in, that their numbers were not as high as they should be. It took a bounty hunter coming back from a death challenge by the Kaleesh, to confirm their suspicion. He had gone to the market area to scout out how many children were left to be taken and sold. Instead the Kaleesh surrounded him, and one of them issued a death challenge, and handed him a force pike. He was lucky that the Kaleesh he was fighting slipped on some small pieces of rubble, and he had inflicted a mortal wound. The Kaleesh let him go, saying that he had shown himself a worthy warrior. The bounty hunter said he was leaving, and headed to the shuttle terminal.

The bounty hunters had all been warned, that if they discharge any of their weapons, without having a valid contract, and someone was injured or killed, they would be sold to the gladiator arenas on Sleheyron. They did not know if the Kaleesh were simply taking advantage of an opportunity, for their own entertainment. Or if someone hired them to protect something near the market. Most of them decided that it would be prudent to consider the market off limits. The rest thought that this just made the whole thing more challenging. They were not about to let some Kaleesh stop them from getting some easy credits.

One of them had recently purchased some infrared goggles, and felt that this was the perfect scenario to try them out. He figured that when the market was empty. The Kaleesh would bunker down. He should easily spot where they are. By going around them, any small heat signatures he finds, should be children sleeping.

When the Kaleesh was wounded, one of the warriors ran to the market, and asked if any vendors sold medipacs? The children knew that the Kaleesh were protecting them. So when they heard that one of the Kaleesh warriors was badly wounded, one of them ran to get the healing cloth. Another ran to the hotel where mother lived, because they knew it was one of her friends that had the ointment that was on the healing cloth. She ran right into the hotel easily dodging the security personnel that tried to grab her. She kept looking around, trying to find out where mother might be. When she saw a room where people where eating, she ran inside and called, "mother". Rasha was just finishing her lunch, with Grimm and Hyperbolic, when she recognised the voice, she stood up, and called the child to her. The child came running, with security right on her heals. Rasha told security that it was all right, she would take responsibility for the child. Security knew that she had a very favoured client status. They apologised for disturbing her, and walked away. The child told her about the wounded Kaleesh, and how they might need more healing cloths to help heal the warrior. Rasha knew that Talmi had the ointment in his room somewhere. Hyperbolic was sleeping in his room, because there was no reason to have two people in one room when they have an empty room that could be used. Rasha sat the little girl down in her chair, and she and Hyperbolic, went to Talmi's room to find the ointment. After they left, Grimm placed what was left of their lunches in front of the little girl, and told her she could finish it off. She liked whatever it was, that mother had been eating, and the drink with the different juices, also tasted nice. She was self-conscious of the fact that everyone was dressed very nice, and where clean. Where her clothes were dirty, and she herself had not washed in a while. But that did not stop her from eating, and looking around at the same time. There were a lot of nice things to see. Grimm was thinking of ordering some desert to share with her, when Rasha and Hyperbolic returned. Rasha had found the ointment. The child led the way back to the market, where a vendor pointed in the direction the Kaleesh would be. They found them standing around the wounded warrior. There had been enough ointment on the healing cloth that the wound had stopped bleeding out, so the warrior would not die, but he was still badly injured. Rasha put a couple of drops of ointment directly on the wound, then waited to see what would happen. When the healing looked like it was slowing, she added a couple more drops. It only took a few drops more for the wound to seal up completely. The Kaleesh were aware that what Rasha was giving the warrior was very expensive. They were indebted to the children for letting them use their healing cloth. They wanted to ask them where they got it. But what the blue warrior's friend was administering was even more expensive. They were torn, because they knew that they could not afford it, but at the same time, they wanted to help their comrade. After Rasha finished administering the ointment, they asked her, how they could be allowed to repay her? She told them there was no need for repayment. She said that she knew that the wound was inflicted, because they were protecting the children. She was sure that the blue warrior would consider that, enough reason to heal them. Rasha remembered that they called Krillgan the blue warrior.

The Kaleesh remembered that the blue warrior had mentioned on Sleheyron that his mother was a Shaman, and he himself was gifted in the healing arts. So they knew that this ointment was his work. Rasha took the healing cloth. It had no ointment left in it, but now held some of the warrior's blood. She wanted to wash it thoroughly before putting more ointment on it, and returning it to the children. A lot more people now knew that the children had it. They would all be looking to the children, if there was a sudden emergency.

Krillgan could not sleep, he had a sense that something was wrong. He put on the Nurse's cloak and decided to go for a walk. The guards did not even challenge him when he walked out of the palace. They knew who he was, and they knew whose cloak he was wearing. Krillgan felt drawn towards the market. Because of his Chagrian vision, he had no trouble seeing where he was going, even though it was the middle of the night. He spotted an armoured man, wearing goggles, sneaking around, looking for something. Krillgan quietly shortened the distance between them, because he was curious to see what he was looking for.

The bounty hunter found a couple of children that had made themselves a nice little nest out of packing material, and discarded pieces of clothing. They were sleeping back to back, to help keep each other warm. They woke up frightened, when someone placed their hands over both their mouths. Then the hands seemed to lose their strength, and slipped off of their faces. They heard a familiar voice, but could not tell who it was.

"Everything is okay now. You can go back to sleep. Remember someone is watching over you."

The children knew it was one of mother's friends. So they quickly fell back asleep, believing they were safe. They thought it may have been a bad dream, until they were awaken by the sun, and found a suit of armour at their feet, and an id card sitting on top.

After Krillgan disposed of the body, he approached where the Kaleesh were sleeping, and startled the warrior standing watch, by saying that a friend not a foe was approaching. The warrior relaxed considerably, when Krillgan came close enough, for the warrior to identify him as the blue warrior. Krillgan showed him the goggles, and told him that he found a bounty hunter sneaking around, wearing them looking to kidnap some children. The warrior realised this was bad news, and went and woke up his chief. The chief was quite startled, when he woke up, and saw a hooded stranger standing in the middle of the camp. His heart stopped racing, when the one standing watch, told him it was the blue warrior. The blue warrior told the chief about the bounty hunters attempted kidnapping of the two children, and showed the chief the goggles he took from the bounty hunter. The Kaleesh can see a short way into the infrared spectrum themselves, being reptilian in origin. Krillgan asked the chief if he should place him officially under contract, for the protection of the market and the children, to avoid complications with the local authorities. The chief realised that the patrols have been turning a blind eye to what they have been doing. But it would only take one bounty hunter, with a few extra credits, to lodge a complaint, and the patrols would have to run them off. The patrols also know that they cannot interfere in a local contract, no matter how much the bounty hunters complain. So the chief said that he could hire them, with a vial of his healing ointment, because they know firsthand how powerful it is. Krillgan assumed that the chief was thinking about a bottle the size of Talmi's bottle, which was larger than the vials he has been producing in the palace, and agreed. They worked out the details of the contract, including a living allowance, which he would need to let Rasha know about.

When he returned to the palace, Krillgan decided he would crash in Smasher's stall or he might oversleep in the morning. In the morning, Smasher poked him, and told him he was hungry. The beastmaster that walked by, only saw Smasher poking the Blue Ghost until he got up. After breakfast a couple of Nikto guards escorted the Blue Ghost to see the Nurse. She told him that the Huttlet no longer craves the potion, so he can stop making it. Krillgan asked her if she wanted her cloak back. She told him, that she knew that he still went out on a regular basis, to get the supplies he needed, to make his healing ointment. So he could hold onto it for now.

The market broker only took a month and a half to reach a firm price with the pirates on the sale of the Fenelar Phoenix. What he spent the next 14 days doing, was arguing about how much of a deposit would be required before any crew would be allowed on board, to start preparing the ship for departure. They also negotiated how much time would be allowed to lapse between the payment of the deposit, and the final payment for the ship. The broker went to the hotel to talk with Talmi. He wanted to give him the details of the agreement, he was also hoping to get another jar of Egoa fruit jam, and some Capabara Root powder. So he was a little disappointed when it was Rasha that the hotel contacted. She met him in the lobby, with Grimm and Hyperbolic, right behind her. The hotel had some small meeting rooms, were guests could meet with business associates, to discuss business. So Rasha took the broker into one of these rooms, so that they could have some privacy. When he went over all the details. Grimm asked him if he had been aboard the ship to see what the pirates had done. He said he hadn't, but he knew that they swapped out the gun turrets as soon as negotiations started. So he would assume that they have taken out anything that they thought was of value, even if they did not know what it was. Rasha told him that Talmi said she was supposed to ask him about how his supply of jam and powder was holding up. The broker's face brightened. He told Rasha that he could use another jar, and some powder. Rasha told Hyperbolic where he could find what Talmi had prepared for the broker in his room. After Hyperbolic left, Rasha asked the broker if he had ever been inside one of the local casinos. The broker admitted that he wasn't a gambler. Rasha told the broker about Talmi being able to find fresh Egoa fruit on the cruise ship he had taken. She would not be surprised if they also had some in the casino she goes to. Because they boast about having everything. She invited him to come with her the next time that she goes to bet on a race. The broker was curious about seeing the inside of the casino. If they had fresh Egoa fruit, and Capabara Root powder, this could help him through the times, like now, when it seems his source is cut off. When he agreed to come, she told him what day, and what time to meet her at the hotel. She also told him to dress like he was negotiating a million credit contract with a Hutt.

Rasha had an ulterior motive for inviting the broker along. The next race should be the last one, and she was expecting a big payoff, because of the way she would be wagering. Casinos do not like to give out large sums of money. If they question her, they are less likely to take her away, if she is accompanied by a witness. After Hyperbolic returned, Rasha took the broker to the front counter of the hotel, and withdrew from the room account the credits needed for the deposit. The broker promised them that they would be able to send over someone the following day to check the ship out.

Grimm wore his security personnel outfit, and Hyperbolic accompanied him, with a leash around his neck. Since he was supposed to be her majesty's pet. When Grimm boarded the ship, he activated the controls to raise the ramp. The person in the guardhouse at the main gate rushed over, and recommended he stop lifting the ramp, because the computer might not let him out again. Grimm just smiled and waved at the man, like he could not understand a thing that the person said. After the ramp closed, Hyperbolic removed his collar. Grimm spoke to the ship's computer, identifying himself as the ship's engineer, and the gentleman with him, is the new engineer's assistant. Then he told the computer that they were both rescued from slavery by Rasha. As were Kran and Elibet, who will be resuming their duties on the ship in a number of days. Hyperbolic asked Grimm why he was talking like that to the ship's computer. Grimm explained that this is an old military ship, and the ship's computer went into lockdown mode, when the captain was killed. He wasn't sure how much cooperation the ship would give the crew while in lockdown mode, but it would give some. If a pirate had boarded the ship, and raised the ramp. He was sure the ship would have sealed itself, then started pumping the air out of the ship, until the pirate collapsed and died. Now Hyperbolic understood why Grimm introduced him as a member of the crew. Because there were no lights on in the ship, Grimm asked the computer if they could have lights. The computer turned the lights on, and Grimm almost wished the ship hadn't. It looked like whatever the pirates thought had no value, they tried to destroy. The only good news, was that they could not see very well, what they were doing. Grimm went first to the bridge. The components the pirates were allowed to touch, they removed, and stuck some junk in its place. Grimm knew he would have to test everything, before they could take off. He had a lot of work ahead of him. It was a good thing that Hyperbolic would be helping him. From the bridge he went to his own room and workshop. For the first time since becoming an adult. Grimm wanted to cry. All of his tools were gone, including the specialty jigs that were no good to anyone else. He could not do anything, let alone test anything. The bedroom part was also a mess. Someone had ripped open his mattress, supposedly to see if there was anything being hidden inside. Grimm believed that they did it just because they could. All his personal linen for his bed was gone. Grimm checked all of the rooms and found the same thing. It was very depressing, being on the ship. When he checked the staff lounge, there was not one frozen meal left to be warmed up. At least they left the utensils. Probably thought that they would not get anything for them, because they were cheap items. Grimm asked Hyperbolic if he wanted to stay, and start picking things up. He had to go see if he could track down his tools.

Hyperbolic was not as disturbed by what he saw, because this had never been his home. So he agreed to start with the cleanup. Grimm had the computer dim the lights around the ramp, before lowering it. He did not want the pirates to know that they had lights. After getting off the ramp. He manually had the ship raise the ramp. Then he went to the broker's shop, and asked the broker if he knew where the pirates might have unloaded all of his tools. The broker did not know, but he suspected that someone in the market would. So he took him to the market, and talked to one of the vendors, who pointed another vendor out, as the one to talk to. When they talked to this vendor. The broker told the vendor about the ship being captured by pirates, and now they were trying to piece their life back together again. The vendor had seen Grimm with the children a few times before, and knew that he was a good friend of the one the children call mother. They have been good to the children, and they have been good to the market. He asked Grimm what specifically he was looking for. Grimm described his tools and the special jigs. The vendor told him that he has a good idea who has them. The vendor asked his neighbour if he could watch over his stuff until he gets back. He led the broker and Grimm down a number of alleys, until they came to a rundown shop not far from the compound where the Phoenix was. The vendor entered the store first, then told Grimm to look around, and see if he can spot any of his stuff. Grimm found a case that contained all his tools and jigs. But no testing equipment. The market vendor took all the items that Grimm pointed out, and placed them all on a scale. He told the store owner the scrap value of everything on the scale, saying that was all he should have expected to get for it. But he was generous, and would offer him a couple of wupiupi more. He then told Grimm to find something to carry everything in. Grimm found an old beat up tool box that would hold everything in it, and handed it to the market vendor. The market vendor told the store owner, what he was going to get for everything, and started putting everything in the tool box, like it was a done deal. When he was finished. He told Grimm to take the tool box, and leave. The market vendor placed the promised wupiupi on the counter, and followed Grimm. The broker decided it was best to follow them out, and left.

Grimm asked the vendor what just happened in there. The vendor told Grimm, that the store owner is too embarrassed to admit how much he paid the pirates for his stuff. The store owner knows that the stuff is only valuable to the original owner. Other than that, it is only scrap. So now he has to try and figure out how to get his money back from the pirates. Which shouldn't be too hard. He then asked Grimm to describe his testing equipment. The vendor said he had a good idea who might have his equipment. If he does, it will be much harder to purchase, because this store owner knows his prices. A few alleys over, they enter a different store, it's obvious that this one is better maintained. The vendor asked Grimm, which equipment he would like to have. Grimm pointed out the top of the line equipment he saw. The vendor than asked him what equipment he would settle for. Grimm pointed out all of his equipment. The vendor used this to start the negotiations with the store owner. As Grimm was looking around, he saw what he believed was the core of a computer system similar to Father Chitrah's. If it was working, and he found the right components to connect to it. It would greatly help in analysing the junk equipment, the pirates installed on the ship. So he asked the vendor, if he could include the computer core? He told the vendor that he knows someone who might be able to make it work. The store owner had long ago forgot why he bought that piece, and how much he paid for it. To him it was just gathering dust. Since this man was the only one over the years to even consider it, he was willing to almost give it away.

The vendor and the store owner, argued prices back and forth. To the broker it was like watching two giants do battle. He has in awe on the negotiating skills of these two men. When they finally settled on a price. The broker started clapping. The vendor told him that he was hoping that he would do more with his hands than clap. The broker then realised that the vendor was expecting the broker to pay for it. They both knew Grimm had no money. The broker quickly pulled out the credit pieces, and paid the store owner for the merchandise. The store owner then boxed up the items. Grimm grabbed the box and carried it along with his tools. When they exited the store, he promised them that he would let Rasha know how much they owe them for the purchases. He also described to the vendor what additional components he would need before he could test the computer core to make sure it worked. The vendor promised to keep his eyes open.

At the ship, Grimm tapped on the hull of the ship, before hitting the manual open switch for the ramp. He wanted the guard at the guardhouse to think that he entered a complicated security code into the ship before it would open for him. Inside the ship. Grimm was pleasantly surprised on how good of a job Hyperbolic had done in straightening things out. Hyperbolic had not thrown anything out, he had just piled everything that was similar into piles. Grimm said that they needed to box it all up, so that Kran and Elibet could go through it all, when they came back aboard.

That evening, while Rasha, Grimm, and Hyperbolic, were eating dinner. Grimm made his case to Rasha, for buying the components for the computer core, he talked the vendor and broker into buy for him. Rasha reminded him that every credit she gives to him to buy something, is one credit less she has to wager. Grimm said he understood, but he felt that buying the components was important. Rasha told him that he would have to convince Krillgan, the next time he shows up.


	5. Chapter 5

©2016

Krillgan was waiting for them outside his room. He did not want to enter the dining room in his Rancor riding outfit, in case someone recognises him. The last time he visited the hotel, Grimm and Hyperbolic showed him the Blue Ghost fan site, and the site that reports sightings of the Blue Ghost. Apparently he can travel the breadth of the galaxy in the span of only a few hours. So he waited for them to finish their dinner, so that they could come and let him in. Besides he wanted to talk to the lady who does alterations, to make sure she is clear on what she has to sew for this last project.

When Grimm first saw him he right away started asking for money. Krillgan had to put his hands up to stop him. First he wants a report on the Fenelar Phoenix, and Rasha needs to get to the rooftop to listen in on Kran, as he passes along what Talmi has reported. Inside the room Krillgan ordered room service before asking the front desk for the sewing lady. Then he had Grimm give him the report. Krillgan was a little perturbed that they had even stolen the linen from the cabins. He applauded Grimm's approach for getting his tools and instruments back. That is an expense that had to be incurred right away. Grimm went straight from his report, to launching his appeal for purchasing the components. Krillgan asked if the vendor mentioned how much these components might cost, if he purchased them right away. When Grimm quoted him a price, Krillgan asked Hyperbolic how much that would be, if looked at as a death wager, and computed the payout. Hyperbolic quoted him a figure. Krillgan told Grimm that this was the real cost of the components to them. Were they still worth it? Grimm said they were, and described the tests he could do with the computer, that were beyond what he could do with his test equipment alone. Hyperbolic agreed with Grimm, that doing those tests were vitally important, before they take off. Krillgan reminded them, that this was dependant, upon the computer core working. They won't know if it works, until they connect all the components. If it doesn't work, than they don't have the credits, and they don't have the tests. Grimm described the store and the store owner. He was sure that the store owner would not have purchased it without first checking that it was working. With Rasha and the alterations lady listening. Krillgan authorised the purchase of the components, provided they can be resold, if the computer core did not work. Rasha also agreed with this condition. The next day when he went to the market with the credits, Grimm failed to mention this condition to the vendor, because he believed the computer core would work.

After describing the last project to the lady doing alterations. The lady was really curious what this project was for. It was easy to figure out what all the other alterations were for. But this was a hard one. Krillgan told her that he had to fake his death, and the cloaks she would be sewing would be for the children to wear when they retrieve his body. She questioned him about the details on how he was planning to fake his death. He told her it would work because he is a healer. She had worked in the theatre before. She told him that the best way to convince everyone, that someone was dead, was by having a lot of blood flying around during what looks like the fatal attack. The more blood, the more convincing it becomes. He asked her what she was suggesting. She told him that he needs to wear a special shirt, so a lot of blood will spill out when he is attacked. Because of the stage he will be performing on, all the blood will have to be real. It cannot be fake. It has to have the sticky feel. It has to smell like blood, and of course it has to look like blood. She told them that the kitchen handles a lot of meat. So they can get a lot of blood from them the night before. Rasha can come down and say that she wants the blood for a blood bath. They would be surprised by how many of the hotel guests take one. They will even add a chemical that will keep it from clotting right away. The trick is to keep it cold without letting it freeze, so it stays fresh. You can paint a chemical on the outside of the packet that will neutralise the anticlotting agent used, once the blood is released. Krillgan knew it would be another expense. He asked Rasha to help work with the lady, to see that it is ready for him. He will be coming by real early on the morning of the race, and will have to wear it through most of the day. Fortunately the race is scheduled for midafternoon. There cannot be any leaks before then.

Krillgan knew that he has to come back to free this lady. They have been so convincing in everything that they have had to do, because of her. He hopes that The Captain will let him come back for her. Krillgan went over everything with everyone, before leaving that evening. This is the last that any of them will see of him until after the race. Except for Rasha, who will see him when he comes for his special shirt.

The night before the race, after passing all the information back and forth. Kran and Elibeth, headed back to their hotel to destroy their communicator. They are passed by a team of mercenaries rushing past them. They know they have seen these mercenaries before, and have wondered where they were going in such a hurry.

Grimm had assured them that once they break up the communicator, and throw it in the garbage disposal, it would take a forensic expert to find it in amongst all the other electronic junk sold by the street vendors on the Promenade. Who claim that their product is a genuine replica of something very expensive, until the hotel guests realise that it doesn't work and throw it away when they reach their hotel.

Krillgan had had long conversations with Quick Feet and Smasher, so that they understood what they need to do. The last thing he wanted was for Smasher to attack Quick Feet, because of something he had asked her to do. Because if Smasher attacks her, so will the other Rancor on the team, and they will tear her to shreds. He cannot let that happen. Smasher has to understand, that no matter how he feels, he has to protect her. The other members of the team picked up on the fact that the Blue Ghost was a little more nervous before this race, than he has been before. So all the riders and Rancor were also more nervous.

The broker was surprised that they were taking a limousine to the casino, when it was such a short distance. Rasha told him that someone had tried to ambush her once before, because they knew that she carried a lot of credits when she was going to and from the casino. The broker decided that it was a wise precaution. He was surprised when she handed him ten thousand credits in the limousine, just like that, and told him to place it on the Blue Ghost to win his fight. It was a safe wager. The Blue Ghost is considered one of the best fighters from all of the riders on all of the teams in the Rancor racing circuit. If he does not fight, than the credits will be returned to him. He was surprised that after placing his wager with the betting droid, that a beautiful young lady came up to him, and asked if she could take his complimentary order. He asked her if they have anything with fresh Egoa Tree fruit. She told him that they serve a variant on the Nice Surprise drink that has fresh Egoa fruit juice, and they also serve it with little cakes that are made with Capabara Root powder. The broker ended up having three glasses of the special Nice Surprise, and two plates of cakes. The broker never thought that he could get his nourishment this way. It has been too long since he has tasted the fresh Egoa fruit.

Talmi changed the way he bet this race. He bet the two thousand credits on Churabba's team winning, just like he did before. But this time he wagered all of the remaining credits on the Blue Ghost winning his fight, he did not wager on anyone else on the team.

Rasha also changed the way she wagered. She bet everything on the Blue Ghost dying.

Kran and Elibet, wagered 20% of what they had, on the other team winning. 20% on the Blue Ghost winning his fight, and the remainder on the Blue Ghost dying.

The race started it seemed, in the usual way. Until the Blue Ghost on Smasher found himself surrounded by three rope throwers on their Rancor. None of the opponents Rancor would let Smasher grab hold of them, and all three rope throwers started slinging their ropes to try and knock the Blue Ghost off of Smasher. Krillgan called Quick Feet to him, which upset Big Red, because he had been trying to get Quick Feet to engage an opponent's Rancor so that he could battle them. But when he saw that the Blue Ghost was surrounded, he assumed that Quick Feet wanted to help Smasher instead. The Blue Ghost, instead of trying to use Smasher as a shield stood right up on top of Smasher.

The announcer was going crazy, because he had never heard of three opponents attacking one rider at once. Not even letting the Rancor hold onto any of them. When the Blue Ghost stood on top of Smasher, he told everyone that the Blue Ghost must have a death wish to make himself such an obvious target.

The commentator stayed quiet, because he could not figure out what was happening.

When the one rope thrower missed and started pulling his rope in, the Blue Ghost suddenly jumped onto his Rancor, landing on the Rancor's arm. Two weighted ropes smashed into the space where the Blue Ghost had been standing just moments before. The Rancor that the Blue Ghost landed on, swatted at the Blue Ghost, like he was some sort of pesky insect, only the Blue Ghost was not there. He had jumped to the Rancor's head, and delivered a vicious kick to the rope thrower's head. Knocking him off his Rancor. The Blue Ghost was temporarily out of the range of the other two rope throwers, when he landed on the opponent's Rancor. He used that temporary lull to convert his cane long pole, into two fighting sticks. At the same time as avoiding the Rancor's swipes.

When the one rope thrower thought he was in range. He let loose. The Blue Ghost caught the rope just behind the weighted head. The rope thrower pulled hard hoping he could throw the Blue Ghost off balance. Instead the Blue Ghost used the extra momentum he received, when the rope was tugged, to jump to this rope thrower's Rancor. Two quick hits with the Blue Ghost's weighted cane clubs sends that rope thrower flying off of his Rancor. The Blue Ghost ducks just in time to keep from being smashed in the head, by the third rope thrower. The Blue Ghost answers that attempt by grabbing one of his clubs, just behind the weighted head, and throwing it at the third rope thrower. The third rope thrower was not watching the Blue Ghost as he was trying to quickly haul his rope in. So the weighted club catches him on one side of the face, right next to his left eye. Knocking him off his Rancor. Krillgan calls to Smasher to catch him. Smasher is just able to reach out and catch him, almost stumbling in the process. Because the Blue Ghost made it back to his Rancor, without touching the ground, it was recorded as the first triple victory. While standing on Smasher's hands. The Blue Ghost starts waving his one club in victory. At the same time Krillgan tells Quick Feet to do it now.

Quick Feet who is behind him, takes a quick swipe at Krillgan's back. Raking his back with her claws. Blood spurting everywhere. The arena crowd, who had just been cheering the Blue Ghost's victory, is stunned to silence.

All of Churabba's Rancor stop dead in their tracks, except Quick Feet. She runs a short distance away. Afraid to look back at what she has done. The two remaining opponents' Rancor take this opportunity to cross the finish line. Quick Feet takes a quick glance at Smasher, and sees him slowly carrying what looks like Krillgan's dead body. She is so upset with herself that she runs for her stall in the arena. Crusher and Big Money start to move, as if to intercept her. But Smasher roars at them to leave her alone. He told her to do it. All the Rancor hear the sadness in his voice when he roared, and do as he says.

The commentator is just jabbering. That was a death blow. Why would Quick Feet do that? Was this Big Red's idea? Was he tired of being in the shadow of the Blue Ghost?

Krillgan slows his heart right down, but has to be careful not to go unconscious. If he does, there will be no one to bring his heart rate back up. Because of this state, his breathing is so shallow, that no one sees it.

In Churabba's palace, Talmi quietly tells Churabba in Huttese that he was willing to buy Smasher from her, since he was no good to her now. Churabba asks him what he meant by that. He tells her that Smasher has had too many riders, he will not take another. Her only options besides selling Smasher to him, would be to place Smasher in a breeding program, which he knows she does not have. Or to sell Smasher to the gladiator arenas on Sleheyron, for much less than he was willing to offer.

Churabba has communications contact one of her beastmasters at the arena. The Gotal's head suddenly appears before Churabba in a holographic display. He passes along his condolences to her, for losing her best rider. She asks him what can be done with Smasher now. He tells her that nothing can be done. They were all surprised that Smasher accepted Chitrah. He suspects that Smasher knew Chitrah was a Shaman, and was willing to accept him for that reason. There is no way that Smasher will accept another rider now. He recommends that Smasher be taken and released to the wild. Churabba knew that the gladiators would have a free Rancor if she did that. She ended the connection. She asked Talmi what his offer was. Talmi said that he was willing to pay 28 thousand credits. Churabba laughed, that was the total sum of all the credits he won today. He was going to pay her with the money he won from her casino. She also knew that it was more than triple what she could possibly expect to get from the gladiator arenas. She asked him what would become of Smasher. He told her that his Master had already started a breeding program. He would ask his Master to include Smasher in it. Maybe in a number of years he will return, to try and sell the son of Smasher to her. Churabba asked to see the contract. Talmi pulls a contract out of his robe, and hands it to her. Churabba objects that the contract was for both Smasher and Chitrah Grimshaw. Talmi apologised, saying that this was the only contract he has. She can cross out Chitrah Grimshaw's name if she has a use for his body. She asked her advisors what they thought. None of them had any objections, except the Umbaran. She complained in Basic, that if she signs that form. She surrenders all rights to the Blue Ghost's body, which still has value. She said this in Basic so that the Mandalorian, and Sith would understand. Up until now they had no clue what was going on.

The Sith excused himself from the throne room. He wanted to get to the arena, and take the Blue Ghost's body, before the Tal Nami could claim it. It was the only way that he could try to redeem himself before the Dark Council, after having failed in his mission. Because the Umbaran objected the way she did. Churabba decided to sign it, but first she wanted Talmi to fill it out. Talmi wrote the name of Krillgan Djo, as the one who would be owner of Smasher and Chitrah Grimshaw, and signed both copies as Krillgan's agent. After he signed, Churabba signed both copies, and handed one back to Talmi.

Communications contacted Churabba in the throne room. The arena guards were calling. There was a group of one large member, and eight small members from the Blue Ghost's fan club, asking for the Blue Ghost's body. They wanted to know what they should do. They did not say that they had already been paid off. Churabba asked Talmi, what his Master would want done with it? Talmi told her that they could have the body. They will treat it with the honour and respect it deserves. Churabba just told the guards to release the body.

When Rasha won big, security wanted to take her away to question her. The broker intervened, he told them she did nothing wrong. She entered her wagers before the race started just like he did. So they asked her right there, why she wagered so much on the Blue Ghost dying. This was news to the broker. He told them that she had advised him to wager on the Blue Ghost winning his fight if he had one, as a safe bet. Rasha told them that she had a bad dream last night. She dreamt that she had a bad fight with her master. So she knew that something bad was going to happen today. That is why she bet all her credits on the Blue Ghost as passing away. One of the young ladies serving the customers, had stopped to listen. One of the security people pulled her aside, and asked her what she thinks of the lady's story. She told the security guy, that she thinks the lady was in love with the Blue Ghost, and had bet on him dying as her way of saying goodbye to him, because it was interfering with her relationship with her master. She can't help, it if the guy really does up and die. Maybe it was fate rewarding her for her decision. The security guy shakes his head, and huddles with the others to tell them what the female server said. With what the female server said, and the apparent contradiction in betting. The security personnel concluded that this had something to do with her being a female, and let her go. The broker's eyes almost popped out of his head, when he saw how much she had won. The broker had doubled the money she gave him, by betting on the Blue Ghost winning his fight, with the one fight becoming three fights. Rasha had tripled her money by wagering that the Blue Ghost would die. She was walking out of the casino with a hundred and fifty thousand credits, plus the twenty thousand credits he had. In the limousine he went to hand the money back to her. Rasha told him that she thought she still owed him ten thousand credits for his broker's fee. He told her that his fee was 1% for assisting with a ship's purchase, not 10%. 10% is his fee for assisting with the purchase of slaves. Rasha was embarrassed that she had made that mistake, but she only allowed him to give back fifteen thousand credits. She told him that he has been more than a broker to them, and has helped them in other ways at critical times. She was sure that everyone else would agree that he deserves a bonus. The broker saw that he could not argue with her, and asked her to thank everyone else on his behalf.

Kran and Elibet were also questioned by the security people, in the casino where they had placed their wagers. When they asked why they had placed so much on a death wager. Kran told them that he had talked to an informant that had given him tips before. "This guy mentioned that someone was going to smuggle a dart pistol into the arena, for one of the Rancor riders to use against the Blue Ghost. His information has been good in the past, so we decided to place a good portion of our credits on the death wager." "Why didn't you bet everything?" "Things can go wrong, and I didn't want to have to sell my gold chains, to pay for a ride home." When the casino security contacted the arena's security. They were told that security had stopped someone from entering the Rancor riders' area with a dart pistol. (Kran had just made the story up.) The smuggler admitted working for the Exchange. Something happened and the smuggler ended up getting killed with a poison dart. So the arena security doesn't know if the smuggler really worked for the Exchange, or whether it was his cover story in case he was caught while working for one of the Hutts. The casino security contacted Nar Shaddaa Planetary Security, and told them that they have a couple with possible connections to the Exchange. Planetary Security notified them when they had personnel in place, ready to follow the couple. So the casino released them with all of their winnings. What was ironic is that Rasha, Kran, and Elibet, had just enough credits combined that they could have paid the balance owed on the Fenelar Phoenix before the race, if they did not want to buy anything else. So Kran and Elibet had a hundred and thirty thousand credits each to wager on the race. Because of the way they wagered, they only cleared three hundred and twenty thousand credits each, instead of three hundred and nintey each, if they had wagered like Rasha. They went straight to their hotel and checked out. Taking all of the credits with them. Then they went to the closest banking kiosk, and deposited all of the winnings in it, except what they needed for a shuttle trip to Nal Hutta. From there they went straight to the shuttle terminal and caught a shuttle. The Planetary Security personnel following them, contacted all of the other security agencies, and told them to bury this case. It looks like the couple has connections with one of the Hutts, and not the Exchange.

Grimm was wearing a cloak with a sewn patch purchased from the market that indicated he was a member of the Blue Ghost's fan club. He had eight of the street kids with him all wearing matching cloaks, but made for their size. They knew that they were going to help a friend of mother's, and had been promised that they could keep the cloaks, when they were done. The children were excited about that, because the cloak was the closest thing they would have to a blanket, and it could easily cover two of them, since they sleep in pairs anyway. Grimm had bribed their way into the arena, into the area restricted for contestants. When the guards saw that it was an Iktotchi bribing them, they felt like they were destined to accept the bribe. When Smasher brought Krillgan's body out of the arena, and laid it on a bench that was covered by a sheet. The children were too much in awe, of seeing this large, dangerous creature, up close, to feel squeamish about the blood. Smasher wanted to stand guard over Krillgan's body, but a couple of beastmasters convinced him to go back to his stall. When he got to his stall, his stall was loaded onto a transport, and taken back to Churabba's palace. Grimm approached the guards, standing watch over the Blue Ghost's body, and asked if the members of the Blue Ghost's fan club could take his body away. Because it was an Iktotchi that was asking, they were pretty sure they knew what the answer would be, but called the palace anyway. So when they heard that Churabba herself said that they could take the body away. They knew it was fate, and let the little people take the body. Grimm covered Krillgan's body, with a cloak that looked identical to his, and directed the children to go four to a side, and to grab the sheet the body was on.

When the Sith showed up, and asked to see the body. The guards assumed he was asking about the guy who tried to smuggle the dart pistol into this area. So they gave him directions to their security office. When the Sith came back, they could see that he was very angry. He demanded to see the body of the Blue Ghost. The guards told him that members of the Blue Ghost's fan club, had already claimed the body, with Churabba's permission, and they were long gone. The Sith was pretty sure that he was a dead man, if he returned to the Dark Council.

While Krillgan waited for Grimm and the children to claim his body, the only thing that kept him from going unconscious, because of his slow heart rate, was the pain he felt all over his back. Because his heart rate was reduced, the Kolto was slow in getting to his wounds. When he felt the children grab the sheet he was lying on, he pushed down with the force, to make his body lighter for them. When he was sure that they were out of the arena, he started to slowly increase his heart rate. This sent pins and needles mixing with the pain he felt in his back, but he was now no longer under the threat of passing out. When Krillgan sensed that they were a long way from anyone else, he told the children that it was okay to put him down now. The startled children almost let go of the sheet. Krillgans wounds were healed enough that they had sealed over, but there was still a lot of healing taking place in his back. When he sat up, one of the children recognised him. He was the guy who helped mother and her friend Talmi, fight those two bad men that wanted to hurt them. Krillgan agreed that that was him. The child hugged him around the neck, and thanked him. He said that the Kaleesh told them that he was also responsible for them being there to protect everyone. The other children also wanted to give him a hug. He told them that they should wait until he gets his cloak on first, so that they don't get blood on their new cloaks, like the first child already has. Krillgan's cloak had a special liner, so that the blood would not be absorbed by it, or go through it. The children were patient enough to let him put his cloak on. They were really proud that they had been picked to help him. After the hugs the children asked if he would be coming to the market to say goodbye to everyone, like mother did yesterday. Krillgan told them, that he did not know if he would have time. So they should say goodbye to everyone for him. After the children ran off. Krillgan folded up the blood soaked sheet and put it under his cloak, inside his shirt. He would throw it out, once they reached the hotel. He threw the hood over his head, and followed Grimm to the hotel. Grimm had to let him into his own room. Grimm also waited by the bathroom door, to take away and dispose of all the bloody clothes, once Krillgan stepped into the shower.

Krillgan was grateful that they had found him some red fur dye. He was looking forward to looking more like his old self. After Krillgan was sure that there was no residual fur dye on his body. He dried himself off, than did some stretches and exercises to make sure the blood was flowing to his skin. He stepped out of the bathroom in only his underwear, and went and gave Grimm a big hug. Then he went over to give Hyperbolic a hug, who backed away. Hyperbolic did not know why Grimm insisted that they have to wait for Krillgan to get out of the shower, before they could go back to the ship. Hyperbolic told Krillgan that hugging was not something that Givin do, because it can damage their exoskeleton. Krillgan told him that if he preferred being eaten by the Rancor that was coming aboard his ship. He would accept that sacrifice. Hyperbolic asked him what Rancor, and how would a hug stop him. Krillgan told him that the Rancor was Smasher, and the hug would protect him, because Smasher would smell his scent on him, and know not to eat him, because he was part of the ship's herd. Hyperbolic reluctantly submitted to his first hug ever, because he was not interested in being eaten by a Rancor. After Grimm and Hyperbolic left for the ship, Krillgan put on each of the military dress uniforms that he and Talmi wore, when they went to the mine to purchase their friends. Then he took them off. Kran and Elibet would be wearing them, as they escorted her majesty, Rasha, to the ship, with all their luggage, and all their supplies. After he was sure they would have enough of his scent, he changed into his leather outfit. Happy that it had not been permanently deformed by the onetime Rasha wore it. When he came down in the lobby. Rasha and the broker had just arrived back from the casino. Krillgan gave Rasha a quick kiss on her lips, as he is supposed to in public, and asked her how things went at the casino. Rasha just gave him a quick overview of what happened, and how much in credits she was now holding. Krillgan told her that he was withdrawing another two hundred thousand credits from his account. Which should cover the balance of the ship's purchase and all their expenses. He then gave her a very passionate kiss, which almost made Rasha's knees buckle.

When they separated, he told her to go change, and patted her on her behind as she left. Rasha knew it was all for show, but she wished it was real. Her emotions were all in a mess, as she went to her room to change.

Krillgan went to the closest banking kiosk, which happened to be at the shuttle terminal. While he was checking his account balance, it suddenly shot up by six hundred forty one thousand credits. So Krillgan knew that Kran had just deposited their winnings. Krillgan withdrew two hundred thousand credits. Then went to check the shuttle schedule. He looked to see when the next shuttle was scheduled to depart Nar Shaddaa, and when it would be landing on Nal Hutta. So that Rasha would know when to expect Kran and Elibet. When he arrived back at the hotel. Rasha was still changing into her noblewoman's outfit. Krillgan had to help her finish getting in to it. He gave her the credits, and told her what time Kran and Elibet would be arriving. He went over everything with her, again. Then he told her, "First Officer Warman! You are now in charge."

He reminded her that he had to hug her to make sure she had his scent. Then he departed to retrieve the starfighter he had parked in the swamp. In the lobby Krillgan spotted the broker waiting. He told the broker how much longer he would need to wait. He suggested that he wait in the dining room. That way he could have a drink and a snack while waiting. He went with the broker to the dining room, and arranged to have whatever the broker ordered charged to his room.

When Talmi was informed that Smasher was back from the arena. He bowed to Churabba, and thanked her for her gracious hospitality. Churabba appointed one of the guards to show him where to go. Before leaving the throne room, Churabba's Spokesman hands him the balance of his credits, from betting on the races. After departing the throne room, Talmi asked the guard if he could first take him to the Blue Ghost's living quarters. When Talmi entered, he found the three items that he was told would be there. He picked up the neatly folded cloak, and stepped out the door. He handed the cloak to the guard, and told him that he was sure that he knew who it belonged to. As soon as the guard left, Tami went back into the room. Took his cloak off, and proceeded to rub it, and himself down, with the cloth he found there. After doing that, he put the cloth inside his own shirt, than put his cloak back on. He will find out in a few minutes if this will work, or if he was going to be Smasher's dinner. By this time the guard returned, so Talmi picked up the last item. Smasher's ball. The guard took him to where the Rancor's stalls were situated, and told him that this was as far as he was allowed to go. He told him where Smasher's stall was situated, and told him that he was a brave man. He found Smasher sitting in his stall with his back to the entrance. Smasher knew that a stranger was standing at the entrance to his stall. He was not interested in looking to see what he was doing there. Before he would have turned instinctively, just to protect his territory, but he did not care anymore. He did not turn when the stranger made a sound with his throat. But this new sound caught his attention. It was the sound of a ball bouncing on the floor of the stall. Smasher turned his head. The stranger had his ball, and was bouncing it. Smasher turned to grab the ball. But the stranger was quick. He moved with the ball just out of Smasher's reach. When he moved, Smasher smelt the faint scent of Krillgan on the stranger. Then he remembered what Krillgan told him. Krillgan told him that he had to become like one dead, so that he could leave this place. He had to let Quick Feet hurt him. But he would be okay. Krillgan promised that he would send a friend, who would have his ball. To take him to where they could meet again. Smasher would find other of his friends waiting there as well, and should not hurt them. Smasher got to his feet, and yelled that Krillgan is alive, and has sent a friend, as he promised, to take him to meet him.

Talmi was told that he should first lead Smasher past every stall, so that he could say goodbye to the other Rancor, and not be embarrassed by anything Smasher would do. The stall next to Smasher's was Crusher's. Smasher went into Crusher's stall. He touched his arm, and told him that he was going to Krillgan, who is alive. He told him not to hurt Quick Feet, because she did what Krillgan asked her to do. Crusher promised not to hurt her. Then he went to Breezy, and told him the same thing. Breezy also promised. Big Money was next, and also made the promise. Then Smasher went to Quick Feet. He told her that Krillgan had asked her to do what he could not. Even though it was important to Krillgan. Smasher then had sex with Quick Feet. Something she has wanted him to do for a long time. Smasher knew that with his scent on her, none of the other Rancor on the team would dare hurt her. If she becomes pregnant, even better. She would become Herd Mother. None of the Rancor on any team would dare touch her then. When he was finished. Smasher told Quick Feet that Krillgan was still alive. That the stranger with his ball, was Krillgan's friend, and was taking him to meet him. The last one for Smasher to say goodbye to was Sweet Spice. She was also hoping that Smasher would have sex with her. He didn't, he told her that she would now be on the team. She should not try to take his place. She should just do what she is good at. He told her that he hopes they find her a good rider. Then he followed the stranger out of the palace. The beastmasters were impressed with the Tal Nami. There was nothing about what he did that would suggest that he was a beastmaster. Yet Smasher followed him willingly. They doubted that it was just because he was holding Smasher's ball.

The Kaleesh chief knew that when the children with the new cloaks returned to the market, it was time to deploy his men. Two were sent to the hotel to let the two people in the military dress uniforms borrow their force pikes. They would then rush over to Churabba's palace to help clear the streets ahead of the Rancor that mother's friend would be taking to the ship. The children wearing the new cloaks told the other children and market vendors how exciting it was to see the big scary Rancor. The Kaleesh chief gave up the route that they would be taking, to the people in the market, so that they could find a safe place to watch. The armourer closed his shop so that he and his new apprentices could go see the Rancor. A lot of the vendors in the market closed their booths as well.

Kran and Elibet reached the hotel before the Kaleesh did. In the meantime Rasha had contacted the front desk, asking if they had empty boxes they could have, and asking if the lady who does alterations could come to her room to help her pack, saying how highly everyone in her party thought of her. When she arrived with the boxes, Rasha told her to quickly order something from room service, this would be her last chance. When Kran and Elibet showed up. The first thing they did was remove all the blankets and linen from the beds in the three rooms that the group still had. They told the lady that the pirates had taken everything off of their ship, and they did not have the time to go to the market to replace it. The lady showed them where the extra linen was kept, so that they would have at least one set per person on the ship. Rasha gave her some credits and reminded her that she found them on the ground outside the hotel. She would be leaving an official tip for her with the front desk, which the lady knew she would see very little of. But it would be enough so that the rest of the staff does not become suspicious when she buys the occasional meal using the credits. After Kran and Elibet, changed into the uniforms that Krillgan had been wearing a short while ago, Rasha ordered some porter droids from the front desk, to come carry their luggage. Then they went down to the front desk, for Rasha to close all the accounts, and pay the expenses. They told her that she was using all the porter droids the hotel had. The kitchen had prepared frozen meals. Enough to last eight people for one month. They had also prepared hundreds of custom ordered porridge cakes, which they had no idea what they were for, except as a snack. They had prepared four Reek carcases in mobile coolers. The most that the kitchen felt they could give up and still function, on such short notice. Kran went and got the broker from the dining room. Then he and Elibet went outside to get their force pikes from the Kaleesh. There they waited for Rasha and the broker to exit the hotel. The broker was jubilant to see all the porter droids that would be following them. It was a fitting procession for a noble woman of the status the broker claimed his client had. He knew it was best for the safety of the people on the ship to keep the pirates as confused as possible about the people on the ship. It could mean that they will only send a small boarding party when they try to retake the ship, giving his new friends a fighting chance.

Shadow Hunter had tears in her eyes, as she watched them leave. Not only had Krillgan healed her at a critical time. They had also kept her from starving to death. More importantly they gave her hope. When she lost the ability to communicate with Chalacta, she thought she had failed in her mission, but stubbornly continued. If Krillgan really does talk with The Captain and his wife. Not only will she be able to complete her mission, but if they get back in time, they should be able to rescue all the women. They also made sure that she has enough snacks cached away, in hiding places throughout the hotel. So she should not go hungry, before they return.

When the guard in the guardhouse tried to stop the porter droids, so that he could check everything they were carrying, he found the blade of a force pike at his throat. The ceremonial guard asked him what gave him the right to look through her majesty's personal belongings. He told the guard that he was only checking for weapons. The guard told him if he was looking for weapons, he need not look any further than the shack that they call an office. If he touches anything that belongs to her majesty again, he will not hesitate to turn his force pike on, and carve him up to little pieces. The pirate guard grumbled, but retreated to his guard house. He called the office and told them that he is not being allowed to search anything. He also told them that most of what the porter droids are carrying, seems bulky not heavy. He suspects that most of what is being carried is the noble woman's clothing. The few heavy containers look like they are their meals.

When Talmi left the palace with Smasher right behind him. Two Kaleesh warriors, without force pikes, and two warriors with force pikes went ahead of them to get everyone off of the street. Two more warriors with force pikes fell in behind. Smasher could detect a small trace of Krillgan's odour on the Kaleesh, so he knew that Krillgan had been close to them at some time, not long ago.

The Neimoidian came out of the office with a small crew of pirates behind him. He complained to the broker, about how the guard had been treated. Claiming that technically the ship still belonged to them, and they had a right to know what was going aboard. The broker threw a bag of credits at his feet. He told the Neimoidian that the ship was no longer theirs. The Neimoidian was not too proud to bend down and pick the bag up. He quickly checked its contents, satisfying himself that the credits were real. He knew that the Tal Nami broker would not short-change him. So he put the bag of credits in a special pocket. He asked the broker, how the noblewoman was going to deal with the locked down computer? The broker told him, that she has asked an ambassador friend to join her on this inaugural flight. Apparently he is just as good at negotiating with computers as he is in negotiating with people, and animals.

When Smasher came across the people from the market, he could smell that Krillgan's scent was stronger with some of them, than with the man he was following. He roared, "Where is Krillgan?" Most of the adults backed up, and many of the children were frightened, and ran to find a place to hide. The children with the Blue Ghost's fan club cloaks just stood there, they had heard him roar at the arena. Smasher remembered seeing the little ones in their cloaks at the arena. So he roared, "Krillgan is alive!" Again the children in the cloaks did not move. Talmi started bouncing Smasher's ball to get his attention. Smasher realised the children would not help him, and went back to following the man with the ball.

The pirate in the guardhouse, called the office and told them that some rich man, with a Rancor following him, was approaching their compound. He was leaving the guardhouse, in case the Rancor decided it wanted a boxed lunch. The pirates in the office called him a coward. But none of them left the office to get a closer look. Two of the Kaleesh leading the procession, ran up the ramp. A short time later they ran back down, then gave the ambassador and his Rancor a wide birth. After the ambassador and the Rancor went up the ramp. The ramp started to rise.

Rasha gave Talmi a hug when he came aboard, then went to change out of her noblewoman's outfit into the only practical piece of clothing she owned. The dress she wore to the market. When Smasher reached the top of the ramp. Talmi handed him his ball, so he knew that he would meet Krillgan here, and sat down and waited. He liked that all the other people in this building had a very strong scent of Krillgan on them. Stronger than the little ones had.

After changing, Rasha went to the bridge and sat in the Captain's chair. Kran was in the pilot's seat, and Grimm had strapped himself in at the engineer's station. Rasha spoke to the computer, "Computer, this is Rasha Warman, daughter of Captain Chrashan Warman. Could you please come out of lockdown mode?"

"Rasha, are you the new captain?"

"No computer. I am the new first officer."

"Then who is the new captain?"

"Krillgan is the new captain, and we will be rendezvousing with him in space."

"Coming out of lockdown."

"Computer, prepare for takeoff."

"All crew to your stations, all passengers to the crew lounge. Rasha the big passenger at the top of the ramp is not moving."

"That's alright computer. That passenger is as secure as we can make him."

Kran complained that the controls were sluggish, and that the drive was weak. Grimm told him that the in-system drive was made for a much smaller ship. It just barely has enough power to lift them off of the planet. They should not expect to move through the system, at any great speed.

The pirates were amazed to hear the black ship power up and lift off. They never would have thought that the smooth talking tongue of an ambassador could talk a ship's computer out of lockdown mode.

Krillgan had to use his Dathomirite daggers to cut his starfighter free of all the vegetation that was trying to put a stranglehold on it. When he finally lifted off. No one noticed. There was so much small ship traffic leaving the planet. That he was just another small blip.

Everyone was happy that the bounty hunters all decided to leave, when they found out that the Blue Ghost was dead.

When he reached space. Krillgan positioned the wings of the Davaab Starfighter, in all sorts of configurations. To test its performance. After playing for a while, he finally configured it to what he thought gave him its optimum performance. When he was satisfied, he started looking for the Fenelar Phoenix. Krillgan knew that he could not use his eyes. Looking for a black ship in the darkness of space would almost be impossible. He started reaching out using the force. Looking for that one life force with which he was most familiar. He was looking for Rasha. This was the first time Krillgan reached out this way, using the force in space. At first the emptiness of space, started to weigh heavily on his heart, he was used to feeling life near him. The further he reached out, the better he felt, as he started encountering life. He was almost overwhelmed, when he started touching Nal Hutta and Nar Shaddaa with the force. After the emptiness of space, all that life in such a small area. He had to refocus and block the planets out, or he would never find Rasha.

When Rasha felt Krillgan touch her. She just sat there for a few moments, enjoying that familiar feeling. She had no idea how far away Krillgan was. But she knew he was coming. She told Kran to stop. Then she ordered the computer to battle mode. There were no ships nearby, so the computer asked her, if she was expecting bad company. She told the computer that Krillgan will be arriving in a starfighter, and will be asking the computer how to get on board. After the ship transformed to battle mode. Rasha told them that she was going back to greet Krillgan. One of them had to stay on the bridge. She did not care which one.

Smasher did not like it when the ramp closed. It meant that Krillgan would not come right away. Then he felt the building moving. He hoped they were not taking him back to the arena, like when they moved his stall. He was not going to race without Krillgan. His stomach told him that the building was not just moving forward, but it was also going up. He had felt this sensation before, but he could not remember when. After a while he no longer felt the building moving. But he never felt the building stop. He was bored, so he started bouncing his ball. Occasionally he would squeeze it, just to make sure it still squeaked. Then he decided to throw it all the way down the hall, that the ramp was now part of. Without having it touch the floor before it hit the wall. It gave a really nice booming noise when it hit the wall (The bulkhead to the Engineer's cabin). The second time he threw the ball, some of Krillgan's people started peaking around the edge of the wall. They did not look like they were happy to hear that booming noise. Smasher sighed. He did not want them getting upset at Krillgan because of him. So he shifted the way he was sitting, and bounced it off a wall closer to him. He did not know how much time passed, before he felt the building shaking slightly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the back part of the building sink down, and a large window seemed to open up to the night sky. He figured that he must have been sitting in this building for a long time, because the sun was still high in the sky when he first entered it. He turned around completely, to look out the window. He noticed that most of Krillgan's people came and stood beside him, and started looking out the window. It was like they expected to see something. After a while they all seemed bored with looking, and all sat down. Smasher decided to bounce his ball off the window. He liked the blue colour that suddenly appeared on the window, when the ball hit it. After a while it wasn't fun anymore. So he stopped. The younger female must have been real tired, because she started resting against him. Suddenly he felt that Krillgan had touched her using the force. She must be special to him, if he reached out to her. He looked down at her and said Krillgan.

Rasha saw the Rancor turn his head and look at her and grunt, right after Krillgan reached out and touched her again. It was almost like he was trying to say Krillgan's name. So she said Krillgan to him.

Smasher heard her grunt at him. It was almost like she was trying to say Krillgan. After a while, the one who led him to the ship went and stood opposite him. In front of the window. He encouraged the other people to stand and form a circle. He motioned to Smasher like he wanted him to throw his ball. So Smasher threw it at him. Smasher must have thrown it too hard. Because he just stood there for a minute, with his arms wrapped around it, and slightly bent at the waist. Then he straightened, and threw it at someone else, instead of throwing it back. That person threw it to someone else, then they threw it to someone opposite them. Smasher realised that they wanted to play. Then someone threw it back at him. Smasher threw it back at the guy in front of the window again, but not as hard. This time he threw it to someone else, and it made its way around the circle again. Smasher liked that they were playing with him. When he threw it to the guy at the window, whenever he caught it, Smasher watched just to see where it would go next. The building made a noise. Someone threw his ball back at him before it made it all the way around the circle. Then everyone stood beside him again looking out the window. This time they seemed much more excited than they did before. They kept pointing out the window. Then Smasher noticed that one of the stars moved. Was that what they were pointing at? He watched the star as it seemed to move through the night sky. Then it seemed to get bigger as it moved. Finally Smasher saw that it was not a star. It was a machine that people like to move around in.

It took Krillgan a lot longer to get to the Fenelar Phoenix, once he found Rasha, than he thought it would. He must have moved further away from them, when he was experimenting with the different wing configurations. When he finally had them in sight he radioed the Phoenix and asked the computer how he was supposed the get through the force-field, onto the ship. The computer told him to set the frequency of his box, to match the frequency of the force-field. When they matched he would be able to go through the force-field. Krillgan asked the computer to describe the box. The computer said it could not. Every starfighter type, had a slightly different looking box, in a different position. Krillgan could not see anything that looked like it would take a frequency input, besides communications. He asked the computer what the frequency of the force-field was. The computer said that it was not allowed to broadcast that information. Krillgan was not happy. Even if he found this box, he would not be able to input the correct frequency. He also did not want to go back to Nar Shaddaa, to load the starfighter on the Phoenix through the ramp. He had already wasted enough time with his joy riding.

Krillgan remembered that frequency was synonymous with vibration. He put the wings of the Davaab starfighter horizontal for landing. Then he reached out with the force, to see if he could feel the force-field's vibration. When he did, he used the force to make the outside of the starfighter vibrate sympathetically to the force-field. He then nudged the starfighter slowly forward. The starfighter glided through the force-field with ease. Krillgan used the force to bring the starfighter to a rest in the open area just beyond. He raised both wings to the vertical ship storage position, before opening the canopy, and jumping right off the fighter. Rasha was disappointed that it wasn't her arms he jumped into. Even though he probably would have knocked her down. No, he jumped into the arms of his Rancor. Krillgan told everyone that he was bonded to the Rancor. So it was only right that he greet Smasher first. Krillgan than hugged everyone except Hyperbolic, and indicated to Smasher that they were part of his herd on this ship. He helped Smasher understand that they were not in a building. They were in a ship that could travel from planet to planet between the stars. When he spoke to the ship, the ship welcomed the Captain aboard. Krillgan told the ship that Smasher would be in charge of internal ship's security. After the ship transformed back to standard ship configuration. Krillgan made sure that Kran came from the bridge and was introduced to Smasher. Krillgan than showed Smasher were he would be staying in Cargo Bay 1. Krillgan also used the force to move the starfighter into Cargo Bay 1 as well.

After He saw that Smasher was settled into his new home. Krillgan let Rasha and Grimm take him on a complete tour of his ship. He saw the remnant of the damage the pirates had inflicted. He knew that Grimm with Hyperbolic's help, had done a tremendous job, cleaning up the interior of the ship, and preparing the ship to be able to depart Nal Hutta. Grimm warned Krillgan that the current in-system drive was really too weak for a ship this size, and if they are not careful they can easily burn it out. The hyperspace drive might be able to handle two moderate jumps into hyperspace. But they should only count on one. Every module that the pirates installed on the bridge, besides being the cheapest that there is, had malicious software loaded into it, to attack the ship's computer. Somehow the computer was able to detect and erase all the malicious software code it found. On the bridge, Krillgan decided that a sexy female voice for the ship's computer, was not the voice for him as Captain. It was certainly not the voice he wanted his new bride to hear. He asked the computer if it had enough voice recordings of Captain Richard Solo, for that to be the new voice of the computer. The computer changed the voice right away. Then Krillgan told the computer that if the first officer preferred the female voice, when it talked with her, he was agreeable to that arrangement. Rasha told the computer that she still preferred the female voice. Krillgan asked Rasha, if that was her mother's voice? Rasha acknowledged that it was.

After the tour, Krillgan, Rasha, and Grimm, went to Cargo Bay 1. To inventory all the weapons that the bounty hunter had stored on his starfighter. Besides Smasher, they were all the weapons that they had to defend the ship. They found two blaster rifles from different manufactures. One heavy blaster pistol, besides the regular blaster pistol he wore with his armour. One sonic pistol, they assumed for live captures. One Stokli Spray Stick used to fire metallic netting, also for performing live captures. One four tube Flechette Launcher, with only two Flechette missiles in it. The last item was a shoulder mounted Missile Tube Launcher, with only one missile. The missile cartridge attached to it, capable of holding three additional missiles was empty. The missile tube was definitely not something to be used aboard the ship.

Kran had the computer call them to the bridge, it was time to decide which system they would be jumping to. On the bridge Krillgan had the computer display a projection of Hutt space, along with the destinations already in the hyperspace drive's control module's memory. Because they were only planning on doing one jump, they did not want to waste time calculating a new destination, even though Hyperbolic said it was easy for him to do. All the systems next to Nal Hutta's system, were considered too busy for them to consider boarding a pirate ship that was trying to board them. There was too great a chance of other ships coming to the pirate ship's rescue. They decided to jump to the M'Hanna system. A lifeless system in the middle of Hutt space. This would make the pirates think that they were trying to make a run for one of the Outer Rim Worlds that still considered themselves as part of the Republic. Even though Hutt space, and now Sith Empire space, separated them from the rest of the Republic. There was a very small possibility that a pirate operation, sponsored by the Exchange was operating there, to disrupt freighter traffic in Hutt space. But this was highly unlikely, because the Varl system, where the Hutts originally came from, was the next system to it. Even though the Varl system was now a dead system. Believed to have been destroyed by the Hutts themselves, during their time of civil war. It was still guarded by most of the Hutt's military fleets.

During the jump to M'Hanna, they decided on a strategy to defend themselves, if there were pirates there. Krillgan would take out all pirate starfighters, if there were any enemy support ships, the Fenelar Phoenix would have to go head to head with it, until Krillgan could come and assist it. Grimm told them that they still had the dual turbo-lasers on either side of the bridge. Because they were covered by armour when the ship was in standard mode. The pirates did not know they were there. Hyperbolic would have to ride in the torpedo bay of Krillgan's Davaab Starfighter, if there was a pirate support ship. Until Krillgan could get him to the support ship, to disconnect their drives and communication. Then they would come back and board them, once they were able to take control of the pirate ship, that they were sure was coming after them.

Fortunately for Hyperbolic there were no pirates in the M'Hanna system, when they jumped in. Krillgan had Rasha start the ship moving slowly through the system, almost like they were drifting. The rest of the crew told Krillgan, that he had to wear the bounty hunter's armour, when he tried to convince Grimm or Kran into wearing it. The plan was simple. They expected that the pirates would enter the ship, where they did last time. On the captain's side of the ship, since that was the weakest place on the ship for them to cut through. Smasher would be standing next to Grimm's cabin. Where he had thrown his ball. When the pirates breached the hull, Smasher would let out a roar, which should freeze them in their tracts. Rasha who will be in the crew lounge under partial cover, will fire a Flechette missile so it would explode over the heads of the pirates' initial boarding party. Taking out the first wave of boarders. Krillgan, who will be using cargo bay 2's exterior bulkhead as cover. Will be responsible for taking out the next wave of boarders with the heavy blaster pistol. Rasha and Grimm would be giving fire support with the blaster rifles from the crew's lounge. While this was going on. Hyperbolic would be outside disconnecting the drive systems from the pirate's ship. Once all boarders have been eliminated. Krillgan would then board the pirate ship. With Rasha providing him backup, as they made their way to the bridge. Grimm would follow them onto the ship with Kran and Elibet supporting him, by each picking up a blaster weapon from the dead boarding party. They would help Grimm sweep the rest of the pirate ship, looking for pirates. Smasher would be at the hole carved through the hull in case a pirate managed to sneak by the two boarding parties. Then tried to sneak aboard the Phoenix. At least that was the plan.

Talmi did not like that he was being excluded from all of the action. They told him that his place was on the bridge monitoring the system, in case another ship jumped into the system.

At least they did not have to wait that long, they drifted close to a thousand kilometers before the main guest of the party showed up. The pirate ship hailed them, asking if they needed assistance.

Krillgan answered back, that they were fine. They just needed to do some system repairs, and they would be on their way. Nothing too difficult for the clever ship's engineer that they have.

The pirate ship kept approaching slowly. They radioed that they were coming closer in case they can render them assistance.

Krillgan told them that it would be better if they stayed away, some of the people aboard are a little skittish, about a strange ship approaching them.

The pirate ship called back, that they were just trying to be good neighbours, in a system where no other help was available.

Krillgan told them that the thought was commendable, there were not too many ships that were willing to help others. But right now they don't need any help. If they are still in the system two days from now, then they might consider it. The engineer says he has everything under control, and he has always been true to his word.

The pirate ship decided to speed up its approach. Since it did not know how to answer. Grimm was watching the pirate ship with the help of electrobinoculars. He confirmed that it was the same ship that was in the pirates' compound, where Krillgan took the bounty hunter's starfighter from. That meant that Hyperbolic had all the right tools prepared in his tool belt.

When they were near, they said that they wanted to come aboard, to see if they could help their engineer. Krillgan responded that many aboard believed that they were a pirate ship, trying to take advantage of a bad situation. The pirate ship asked if they were going to try and stop them. Krillgan said that they were not capable of stopping them. But they will not be welcome aboard their ship, and they will protest loudly.

The pirate ship did not attempt to communicate any more. Everyone went to their predetermined station. Krillgan went to get Smasher. Smasher was quite excited, he wanted to show Krillgan that he was willing to do what he can, to help protect his new herd, and their flying den. (That was Smasher's best understanding, of what a ship is.) The computer informed the captain, that a crew member had exited the ship, through an airlock. The pirate ship extended its grapples, to draw the Phoenix closer and firmly hold the Phoenix in place. Then it extended its umbilical, until it was able to establish an airtight seal. By this time Hyperbolic had already jumped the distance between the two ships, and had started disconnecting the first of the two in-system drives. The female first officer on the pirate ship, warned the captain that one of the in-system drives had just gone down. The captain was not worried, they could still get around quite well with just the one drive. The second in-system drive went off line, just before the boarding crew was able to finish cutting through the patched hull section of the freighter. The captain of the pirate ship, could not understand why both in-system drives would suddenly go off line. The first officer asked if maybe they were the ones who were under attack. The captain told her to stop being silly. The only danger their boarding crew will encounter, is the Rancor that was aboard that ship. They wouldn't let such a dangerous creature wander around their ship. They probably have it safely locked up in one of their two cargo bays. It was at that moment, that they heard the Rancor's roar.

The boarding party was paralyzed when they saw and heard the Rancor. The only weapon they had that could hurt a Rancor, was the one force pike they used to cut through the ship's hull. None of them were in the least bit interested in getting close enough to use it. Rasha in her excitement, had triggered the flechette missile to explode before Krillgan wanted it to. Krillgan had to throw up an air shield around Smasher, to help protect him from the razor sharp pieces of metal released by the explosion. He did not think the air shield would stop them. He just believed that the air shield would slow them down enough, so that they would bounce harmlessly off of Smasher's tough hide. The flechettes killed the first two pirates instantly. The third was critically injured and went into shock right away. He died as he bled out from his injuries. The fourth pirate in the boarding party received minor injuries, with cuts all over his face, head, and shoulders. No major veins or arteries were cut. He was hurting, he was mad, and he was afraid. He stayed in the umbilical, firing at the only target he saw. The big Rancor. Krillgan had to use Smasher as a shield, to move to where he could see the pirate, to kill him. He was surprised that there were no more pirates coming through the umbilical.

Krillgan told Smasher that if he was hungry, he could eat the legs of the pirates. There was too many sharp metal pieces in the upper portions of their body that could hurt him inside, if he tried eating anything else. Then Krillgan rushed through the umbilical, encountering no pirates. Rasha and Grimm went running right after him, when they saw him enter the umbilical. Kran and Elibet went right after them, only pausing to pick up blood splattered blaster rifles, with fresh nicks in their stocks.

The captain and first officer finally believed that they were the ones under attack, when the hyperspace drive went off line. Before they could rally what was left of their pirates. Krillgan showed up on their bridge with a blaster pistol, wearing the bounty hunter's armour. One of the pirates tried a snapshot at Krillgan, missing him by a wide margin. Krillgan killed him with the first shot. From the damage inflicted, the pirates knew that this purple stranger had a heavy blaster pistol. The lady that suddenly appeared behind him with a blaster rifle at the ready, convinced the rest of the pirates on the bridge, not to play hero.

The pirate captain spoke, "So you're the one who played havoc with by crew, when you stole the starfighter. Because of you I had to leave most of my crew behind."

"I did not steal the starfighter. It was mine by right, for having killed the bounty hunter. I hope the men you left behind are all dead."

"No! But you will be, once we catch up to you again."

"What is so important with this ship that you keep coming after it?"

"It has the information we need, to find the real Blue Ghost and his family."

"The credits you wasted in trying to find him, must have already exceeded any bounty you could collect for him or his family."

"It's not about the bounty. The Hutts want him. They believe that he was behind an attack on one of their major broadcast computers."

"So they want to kill him?"

"No they want to hire him."

"What do you get out of it?"

"Prestige, honour, the reputation of being able to get things done. Things that a smart man can convert into credits."

"You don't sound very smart to me. You traffic in destroying other people's lives, and you have no life of your own."

The pirate captain did not like being insulted. "I was smart enough to track your ship down twice, and I am smart enough to do it again."

"That is where you are wrong. Your day of reckoning has arrived. Because of you, this young lady has lost both her parents. Now you must pay."

The pirate captain went for his pistol. But before Krillgan could fire. Rasha had already killed him with her blaster rifle. Later she told Krillgan, that when she realised, he was the one responsible for both her parents' deaths, she could not let him live anymore.

Krillgan turned to the first officer, and asked her what the real story was. Her former captain did not have the ability to speak one word of truth. The first officer mentioned that the Blue Ghost was a major obsession of his. He was the one that kept going to the Hutts, telling them that the Blue Ghost was still alive, and could fix their computers, so they could not be hacked again. The Hutts were planning on scraping your ship, until that broker came along to negotiate a purchase. They forced the captain to sell the ship, to try and recover some of their expenses.

Just then more pirates entered the bridge, with Grimm, Kran, and Elibet right behind them.

On the Phoenix, Talmi had thought of standing guard with Smasher, because the ship could warn him, if another ship entered the system. Smasher started getting hungry because of the smell of blood in front of him. Finally he broke down, and ripped a leg right off of a dead pirate. When Talmi saw this, he could not run fast enough, to get to the bridge. He thought that if he stayed with Smasher, he might empty the contents of his stomach.

On the bridge of the pirate ship, Grimm asked Krillgan, what should be done with the dead bodies? Krillgan told him that they should be stripped out of their clothing. They have a hungry Rancor to feed. Grimm did not know if he was serious, or was he saying this for the benefit of the pirates. Because all the pirates started looking sick to him.

Krillgan did all the dirty work of dismembering the dead pirates. He was not going to pass up on a food source for Smasher, because some of his crew were squeamish, about the idea of a Rancor eating humanoids. When they had so little meat for him.

He put the stuff that Smasher wouldn't eat, or shouldn't eat, on one of the mattresses that the pirates ripped open. Then stored that in an airlock on the pirate ship. Shutting off the heat to it. So that it would reach the temperature of space, and freeze.

Kran and Elibet went carefully over every inch of the pirate ship, after discovering some items that were stolen from them, when the pirates first boarded the Phoenix. Rasha and Elibet went through the pirate first officer's clothes. All she had were starfighter pilot jumpsuits, but that was more practical for life aboard ship, than what they had. The pirate was slightly taller, than they were, so they would have to roll up pant legs and sleeves, until they could get them fitted.

Kran went through the pirate captain's clothes, seeing if he could find anything that he or Grimm could wear. All the mattresses from the Phoenix, were exchanged with ones on the pirate ship. They were fortunate that the mattresses from the captain's and first officer cabins on the Phoenix were the same size as the ones in the captain's and first officer's cabins on the pirate ship. Kran and Elibet also believed that the linen they found on the pirate ship was originally from the Phoenix. It was a good thing that there were a lot more beds on the pirate ship, than on the Phoenix. Because some of the mattresses on the pirate ship looked quite disgusting to Kran and Elibet. Grimm found that some of the modules on the bridge of the pirate ship were originally from the Phoenix as well. Including their hyperspace drive control module. The crew of the Phoenix was quite busy for the next few days, making sure that their ship was properly stocked with everything they found on the pirate ship.

Amongst the weapons they found, they also found some slave collars. They made the pirates put them on. Which caused the first officer to freak out, until one of her crew told her that it was only temporary, until the bad people leave.

Since they did not have a lot of people to guard the pirates. They used the Captain's cabin as a makeshift brig, after they had removed all the items they wanted from it. Partway through the first day, one of the pirates started banging on the door saying he needed some medical attention. When Krillgan opened the door. The pirate said that either his arm was broken, or dislocated. Krillgan asked him how it happened. He said he was bored, and decided that having sex with the first officer seemed like a good way to pass the time. Only she was not in the least bit cooperative. She either broke his arm, or dislocated something. Krillgan told the pirate, that if he bangs on the door one more time, he will let the Rancor play doctor with him.

Hyperbolic did an excellent job installing the two in-system drives from the pirate ship on the Phoenix. As well as swapping hyperspace drives. He was not as fussy about putting the damaged drives on the pirate ship.

Before Grimm swapped the last module on the bridge, Krillgan had his ship's computer install some software on the module, so that it would emit a sound like a distress beacon, from a Republic escape pod.

After his crew told them they were ready to go. Krillgan had Grimm release the Fenelar Phoenix from the pirate ship's grapples. The ships had been side by side for so long, that there was little chance that they would start drifting apart, and break the seal that the umbilical had on the Phoenix, before the ship's hull could be welded back in place. Krillgan than released the pirates from the captain's cabin. He supplied power to the module his computer reprogrammed. So that all the pirates heard the familiar sound of the escape pod's beacon. He told them that he had attached the beacon to their ship. It should not be too long before every pirate and slave ship in the area would come rescue them. When he left the pirate ship, he held the hull to the Phoenix in place using the force, will Grimm welded it in place.

On the pirate ship the first officer demanded that her slave collar be removed. By default she was now there captain. She had the computer run diagnostics on everything. She did not like that her in-system drive was both weak and intermittent. The information on the hyperspace drive was not much better. They might not be able to make a jump. She had not doubt in her mind what would happen, when the first pirate ship or slave ship would arrive. They would not care that she was the captain of this ship, or what their affiliation with the Hutts were. They would see that they had a female in the prime of her life. She knew that she was not considered pretty by most people's standards. But she kept her body in excellent shape. In the past she had mocked the women they took as slaves, as being too weak to fight for their freedom. Her biggest fear herself was being raped, which was ironic, since she worked with men who raped women regularly. She decided that she was not going to be a victim. She went to the room where all the ship's power was generated. She locked and barred the door. She removed all safety features from the generator, then set it up to run in overload. Then sat down and waited.

It was Kran's turn to be pilot. He liked how the controls were much better to handle. Krillgan gave him permission to turn the ship nose to tail to twist it off the umbilical, and permanently damage the umbilical in the process.

Because they needed to get more meat for Smasher. Talmi suggested that they jump to Elgit. He said it was a clearinghouse for goods marked for the Bootana Hutta. He was sure that they would have a large supply of meat on hand. The hard part would be getting them to relinquish it, since they had no plans to go into space controlled by the Bootana Hutta. Kran let Rasha pilot the Phoenix for a bit so that she too could feel how different the controls now felt.

Before reaching their jump off point. Krillgan brought the Phoenix to a stop, and had Kran turn it so that they were facing that area of the system where they had left the pirate ship. Rasha was sitting beside Krillgan on a jumper seat. All of a sudden, they witnessed a spectacular explosion. Rasha asked Krillgan if he did that. He told Rasha that it was the female first officer that did it. He just nudged her along that path. If she would have checked her station properly, she would have discovered that there was no beacon on her ship like she feared. Instead she let her fears guide her decision making. For them it was good. Anyone coming to look for the pirate ship, would believe that it was the Phoenix that blew up. Because they now had the pirate ship's drives. They would believe that the pirate ship made the jump to Elgit. They would suspect that if the pirate captain discovered any new information concerning the whereabouts of the Blue Ghost and his family. He wasn't sharing.

On Elgit, they were just another freighter. Krillgan took Talmi with him in case they needed to negotiate anything. They informed the person who looked in charge, in the first building they entered, that they were interested in what was being shipped to Sleheyron, because that was where they were heading. The guy sent them to a different warehouse. At the new warehouse when they approached what looked like the man in charge. They asked about what was being shipped to Sleheyron. The person displayed a list of items needed to be shipped to Sleheyron, and asked how much room they had available. Krillgan noticed a double wide meat freezer that was on the list. He asked why it was classified as being double wide, and if it had meat in it. The person told them that it is called double wide, because it has to be split in two when loading and unloading it onto most freighters. But it is one unit, and it was packed full of meat, which is why they were shipping it. Krillgan verified the dimensions of each half of the unit. And the combined overall dimensions. The half units would fit up the ramp. It would be a tight squeeze, but was manageable. He asked how much meat was inside. When the person started talking metric tons, instead of Kilograms. Krillgan knew he wanted it. He pulled Talmi aside. He asked him if he thought they could buy it outright. Talmi asked the person if they could just buy it from them, to resell it on Sleheyron. That way they could avoid all the bureaucratic paperwork for tracking the shipment, and had a much better chance on making a decent profit, when they resold it on Sleheyron. The person they were dealing with knew Talmi was from Tal Nami. Which had the reputation of having people with good business sense. He checked his computer to see what exactly the weight of the meat was, and computed a price based on the wholesale price of meat. Then he looked up the price of a brand new freezer unit. Talmi said that it would not be right to pay the wholesale cost of the meat, because that is probably what they would be selling it for. He also thought it was unfair to pay for the freezer unit, because you could not separate the one from the other. When they arrived in Sleheyron, they would need to surrender the freezer units with the meat. So in reality they were nothing more than shipping containers, and they were not new. The person they were dealing with, tried not to smile. This Tal Nami was good. They went back and forth like that for a while until they settled on a price in gold peggats. Than Talmi asked if they took credits. So they argued about what the exchange would be, and finally agreed to a price in credits. The person than pointed out where the closest banking kiosk would be. Krillgan went to the banking kiosk, and withdrew the credits. In the meantime the person had drawn up a bill of sale for the freezer and meat combined. Krillgan handed the credits to Talmi, who handed them to the person. In return he received the bill of sale, and directions on where to find the freezer. Because they now owned it. Loading and unloading it was now their responsibility.

It was a good thing that the warehouse droids knew nothing about ownership. Krillgan told them that they had a shipment of meat that he was transporting to Sleheyron. He told them where it was located in their warehouse, and where his ship was, that he needed them to load it onto. So they delivered it, believing it was a regular piece of freight, because the droids saw them coming out of the office with papers in their hands.

From Elgit they continued up the hyperlane, called The Dead Road, until they came to the Ulmatra System. From Ulmatra, they took the Pabol Sleheyron, all the way to Ilos Minor. They had no intention of stopping on Sleheyron. At Ilos Minor they took the Ilosian Spur to Tal Nami. They landed on Tal Nami, at the spaceport Talmi directed them to. Talmi walked down the ramp, carrying his luggage, with Krillgan right behind him in full bounty hunter armour, carrying a blaster rifle. Every once in a while, when Talmi would slow down, Krillgan would shove him from behind, with the blaster rifle across his back. When Talmi stopped for customs. Krillgan shoved him to keep going. The customs people had no intention of interfering with a bounty hunter. They walked all the way like this to Talmi's uncle's bar. His uncle was surprised to see him come in. He was even more surprised to see the bounty hunter right behind him. Talmi suggested to his uncle that he lock up the bar. When he did, Krillgan took his helmet off.

Talmi's uncle sat down when he saw it was Krillgan. He told his nephew not to do this again, he almost had a heart attack. Then they all laughed. Talmi told his uncle how easy it was to get through customs with a bounty hunter prodding him along. He just wished he had something he could have brought with him. They laughed again. Krillgan asked Talmi's uncle if he can handle credits, because he owes Talmi some money, or should he transfer it all to peggats. Talmi's uncle told him that he could handle credits. So Krillgan borrowed a cloak from him, to cover the armour, and to hide his head. He did not want to start the rumour that the purple healer was back. He went back to the spaceport to the banking kiosk. He withdrew exactly half the peggats he had in his Hutt money account. Then he withdrew some credits from his credit account. Back at the bar, he gave Talmi the peggats first. His uncle whistled, that was more than eight thousand peggats, his nephew did alright for himself. Then Krillgan put down seventy-five thousand credits on the table. Talmi's uncle's eyes went very big. He had never seen so many credits before. Krillgan told his uncle that Talmi actually deserved more. But when he added up the brokers fees for all the work that he did. This was all he came up with. Talmi did not argue. It was way more than he expected, but he knew Krillgan would not take it back. Talmi's uncle went to the bar and mixed up three glasses of Nice Surprise. He toasted Talmi for returning safely, something they were all willing to drink to. Uncle told them that the darts team they sent to Sleheyron, placed second overall, winning one of the tournaments. The organisers were so pleased, that they asked for Tal Nami's top three teams to come to next year's tournaments. There is even talks underway, of changing all of the local tournaments to Sleheyron rules. Uncle asked Talmi if he would consider being a manager to one of the teams, if he doesn't find a darts partner by then. Talmi said that he could be talked into it. Talmi also asked his uncle not to mention to his father how much money he now has invested in the bar. Because he knows his father would try to get him married off right away.

Krillgan tried giving Talmi a hug, which was hard to do, because of the armour. He shook hands with Talmi's uncle saying he had to get back to his ship. His uncle asked, if they would see him again? Krillgan told them he hoped so. Put his helmet back on, and left. Talmi wanted to tell his uncle everything, but he knew that there were somethings that needed to remain a secret.

They backtracked to Ilos Minor, than from there they jumped to Chalacta. On the spaceport, Krillgan was disappointed that he could not wear his blaster pistol on the shuttle to the surface. He was glad they did not say anything about the daggers he kept tucked into his boots. Once on the surface, Krillgan made straight for Planetary Defence Headquarters. He went straight up to one of the receptionist/officers, and asked to speak to The Captain. When she confirmed which captain he wanted to speak to, she then inquired if he had an appointment, and the reason for speaking to him. Krillgan admitted that he did not know The Captain, but he was good friends with his parents, and they asked him to drop by and say hello. So the officer contacted The Captain, and told him that there was a young man in the main foyer of the building, who looks like a smuggler, and claims to be the son of the Punisher. The id he presented is an obvious fake.

No one knew that The Captain had written that name on his wife's copy of the pregnancy dress design. He of course denied it. So he checked the camera behind the officer that contacted him. It sure looked like he could be the son of Andriel and Chitrah. Smart boy for not using their names. There was still a bounty on his head as the son of the Blue Ghost. He told the officer that he would be right down. Thinking about Andriel and Chitrah brought a smile to his face. The office staff noticed, he had not had much to smile about, since taking over as head of Planetary Defence, after his wife was killed. The Captain came out and introduced himself to Krillgan. Krillgan told him that he thought he would be at least a meter taller and broad enough to have trouble fitting through most doors, after the way his parents described him. The Captain decided that he was going to like this young man, and invited him to his office. As they went through the doors, alarm bells went off. The Captain asked Krillgan if he had any weapons on him. Krillgan told him about the two daggers in his boots. The Captain just told an officer to reset the alarm, it was nothing important.

On the way to his office, The Captain gave four names of senior officers, to a staff member. Telling them that he wants to see them in his office right away. He then asked to see Krillgan's id. In his office he told Krillgan that he will have to issue him better id. He then asked why he put down Shili as his birth planet. Krillgan told him that he intended it as a warning for security, so that they would be aware that he knew self-defence, and should not be trifled with. The Captain liked his answer. Letting the security people have a fighting chance. The Captain asked if his parents still kept up their self-defence training. Krillgan smiled and told him that mother still likes to throw father around. The Captain chuckled on hearing that. The Captain also told him that it was smart of him to use Djo as a last name on his fake id, because the Sith still had a bounty on him. This was news to Krillgan. He thought that the bounty was only on his parents. The Captain called up an old copy of the official bounty issued jointly by the Mandalorian and Sith Governments. Krillgan was still reading the communiqué, when the four officers The Captain had asked for, walked into his office.

The Captain introduced the officers to Krillgan. Then informed the four of them, that if it wasn't for his parents, they would not be married today. One of the officers, asked The Captain if he wanted them to take him out back and shot him. This was so not the response The Captain was expecting, that he burst out laughing.

The office staff had not heard The Captain laugh in too long a time. They did not know who this young man was, but they were now prepared to do anything to help him. The Captain told the officer that he thought he enjoyed being married. The officer told him he did. It's just that he could not hope to compensate the young man's family for what married life means to him. So it was better to get rid of him and not worry about it. This caused all of the officers to start laughing. Krillgan sensed that they were used to a darker humour than what he was used to.

He interrupted the small talk, to tell The Captain the message he had for him.

"Captain, Shadow Hunter has found her prey."

The effect in that room was like pouring water on a fire. Everyone became serious. The Captain told one of the officers to go grab the file. When he did, he showed it to a staff member, and told them to assemble the strike team. All leave for them was cancelled. The Captain asked, where is Shadow Hunter, and why she trusted him with this information?

Krillgan told him that she was responsible for doing alterations for guests, in a hotel on Nal Hutta. Because of her skill, he was able to rescue some friends from slavery, whose ship had been boarded by pirates. Then he was able to take advantage of her skills so that he and his friends were able to get enough money through gambling, to purchase the ship back. They asked him how they managed that. Krillgan told them that they were able to get an inside man into the Rancor races, who fed them information they were able to take advantage of in the casinos.

"While she was making adjustments to the outfits that one couple would be wearing, posing as serious gamblers. She overheard me say that after we had the ship, I wanted to go to Chalacta and meet some friends of my parents, called The Captain and his wife. You have to understand that she was not well when we first met her. We helped her get better, and we made sure she had access to regular meals."

Krillgan explained that the hotel pays their servants only enough to maintain a starvation diet. To encourage the ladies to be very friendly with the guests, so the guests could use them, and supplement their diet. None of the officers liked hearing that. But they understood how their operative had learnt to trust Krillgan.

The Captain than asked him about the ship he helped purchase back. Would the captain of the ship be willing to take some of his people back to Nal Hutta? Krillgan told them that he was now Captain of the ship. The former Captain was killed by a bounty hunter when the pirates boarded the ship. So the crew offered him the position, because of his help in rescuing them and the ship. He told them that the pirates had tried to rig the ship so that they could re-board it again, after it had been purchased. They managed to turn the tables on the pirates, and ended up using the pirate ship, to make repairs to their ship. When they left. The pirates blew up their own ship. So if anyone else was thinking of looking for them, they would think it was their ship that was blown up. For that reason he could not take his ship back into Hutt space.

The Captain thanked him and told him that in that case they would handle this on their own. Krillgan told him that he disagreed with him. First they need him to purchase Shadow Hunter's contract out from the hotel. The hotel will know him as a former guest, with resources that has a legitimate interest in their operative. If they went on their own, they would end up paying five to ten times more for her, and he doubted that they had that type of budget. Also a ship with just Chalactans, would draw attention to itself. They need him and his crew to help brake that image up. So they do not stand out. There is just one drawback. There is one member of their crew that cannot go back. They will need someone to babysit this crew member.

The Captain asked, if there was a baby aboard this ship? Krillgan told him that the reason this crew member could not go back, was because they were too big to fit on most ships. Being a former military ship, there ship was larger internally, so this crew member has no problem getting to most parts of the ship. The Captain was really curious now, and asked Krillgan to be plain about telling them about his crew member. Krillgan told him that he was a Rancor named Smasher, and he was in charge of internal ship's security. The Captain started laughing again. A Rancor in charge of internal ship's security. He asked if that meant that the Rancor was tame. Krillgan assured him that he was not. "You cannot tame Rancor." This Rancor accepts all the members of his crew as belonging to his herd, so he will do whatever he can to protect them. The Captain wanted to know how you babysit a Rancor. Krillgan told him, that it would take one volunteer. He would introduce that person as a friend, so the Rancor would accept them, and not eat them. The Rancor would need to have access to them day and night. As it plays and exercises and hunts. That way it will not be stressed, and will wait patiently for his return.

While The Captain thought about this, the officer who retrieved the folder, loaded the contents onto The Captain's computer, sat down with Krillgan, and started going over it with him. Krillgan found out that it involved a number of missing person cases that struck The Captain's wife as having a lot of similarities. She was in charge of Planetary Defence at the time. Through her initial investigations, she was able to uncover that she was after a sophisticated slave ring, which was operating on this planet. She assigned three undercover operatives, with the tasked of penetrating the slave ring, and ultimately shutting it down. Shadow Hunter was the only female operative. The slave ring's target were young female Chalactans that were looking to advance their careers. The operatives were able to pass along enough information, so that they were able to round up the majority of the slavers on this planet, and rescue a good number of women. Unfortunately it cost the lives of two of the undercover operatives, and the life of The Captain's wife. The rest of the slavers disappeared off of the planet, along with the remaining young ladies, and Shadow Hunter. No one has heard anything from Shadow Hunter until now. Krillgan gave The Captain his condolences after hearing about his wife's death.

After the briefing, The Captain discussed with the officers, the idea of landing Krillgan's ship in their wilderness training area. There is enough wild game in there that a Rancor should be kept happy. He has always got along well with animals, so he would volunteer to babysit the Rancor. The officers did not like the idea of The Captain being the Rancor's babysitter. But they knew he had already made up his mind, and none of them has ever managed to change it before. The Captain said that he will contact traffic control, to have them notify his ship, that they have permission to land on the planet. Krillgan told him that he would need to contact his ship himself, or they will not move. So The Captain had him connect with traffic control, who patched him through to the ship. He told Rasha that his parents' friend needs their help. He has arranged for permission for the ship to land on the surface. Krillgan wanted Rasha to pilot the ship down. Traffic control took over, and provided the planetary coordinates, warning the ship that this was not a shuttle terminal, with local facilities.

After they landed, Krillgan went aboard, and explained that his parent's friend was now the head of Chalacta's Planetary Defence. He needed them to go back to Nal Hutta. So that they could rescue the lady that did all the alterations on their outfits. It was totally a voluntary assignment. Kran said that he has already had too much excitement in his life, and wanted to leave the ship with his wife. Elibet violently dragged him into their cabin, and called him a coward. This lady was so instrumental in helping with their rescue, then helping them to rescue their ship, and he wants to abandon her where she is. Kran told her that he would die if anything happened to her. He did not want to risk putting her in danger again. Elibet went out and got Grimm. She asked him to tell her husband what he had told her. Grimm told Kran that the safest place in the whole galaxy, for them, was to be wherever Krillgan was. No matter how dangerous the situation may seem. Kran knew that Grimm had changed, along with the rest of them. He knew that they needed Hyperbolic on their crew. He was the only one who could swap out the drives without needing a spacesuit. He was not just sensitive to potential equipment failures. He seemed to be in touch with the whole ship and everyone in it. Kran believed that what Grimm just told him was true. He wanted to be where his wife was the safest. He stepped out of their cabin, and told Krillgan that they would be coming with them.

Next to where Rasha parked the ship, was a plain building that had classrooms for the officers that came there for training. Inside the building, they were introduced to the five man team that they would be accompanying back to Nal Hutta. The lone female on the five man team was The Captain's own daughter, Rajeet. Krillgan was introduced to her and the rest of the team on the ride to the training area. She was a couple years his senior. She told Krillgan that her mother really believed that she was conceived because she wore the Punisher's dress. Her mother had fond memories of both his parents, and would have been proud of meeting him.

At the briefing, the crew found out that the assault team was led by Captain Brakhan, and Rajeet was his acting lieutenant. There was another Captain on the team, and two Sergeants. Each team member had their specialty. Captain Brakhan, was a pilot and would be Captain of the ship. He was also their communications expert. Rajeet was demolitions and explosives. The other Captain was a Sniper. The two Sergeants were both highly skilled in close quarter combat, having been trained by The Captain himself. The crew told the assault team that Krillgan was their best pilot. He was also their medic. He was excellent at close quarter combat. He was also as good a sniper as their Captain. The only thing he wasn't familiar with, is explosives. Kran and Elibet said that they were good in close quarter combat, having mastered a form of Zabrack martial arts. Elibet promised Rasha she would teach her, now that she has learnt the basics from Krillgan. Rasha was perturbed that she never taught her before. Elibet was embarrassed, and told her that her father said she did not need to know. Technically, they were not supposed to teach anyone that is not Zabrack. They could make an exception for Rasha, because she is family. Grimm was their gadget guy, if they needed anything repaired. Hyperbolic was their numbers guy. Which meant that he could hack any computer code. Rasha just said that she was good at following Krillgan's directions. She has been doing it all of her life, and trusts him explicitly. The assault team understood that to mean that she was used to backing Krillgan up.

The ship they would be using was a modified Aavman Extravagance 11-S Space Yacht. It is a captured slavers ship. It has a basic box design with two snub wings. It has three levels, with the bridge, captain's cabin, pilot/first officer's cabin, and the crew lounge, on the upper level. The mid-level originally had a small auditorium with a stage area, at the front of the level. Where the passengers could be entertained while aboard ship. The slavers had converted it into a type of dorm, where they kept the slaves they captured. There were seven passenger cabins, running along each side of the level with a lounge area between the two rows of cabins. Some were double occupancy, others were single. One cabin on each side could no longer be used, because the slavers had attached dual turbo laser turrets on each side of the ship, in those cabins. The bottom level had accommodations for servants and the cargo storage area. The slavers had also attached quad turbo laser turrets to the top and bottom of the ship. Krillgan was assigned the pilot's cabin, as he would be considered the First Officer on the ship. The Captain believed there was more than enough room to bring back all the young ladies that had been kidnapped by the slavers.

After the briefing Krillgan went around and hugged all of the Chalactan people that were there. The Captain thought he was being a little too affectionate. Krillgan replied that this was for their own safety, so that Smasher does not decide to eat them. When they went outside, Krillgan reached out with the force to Smasher, and told him that it was okay for him to leave the den now. Smasher came down the ramp with his ball in his hands. When Krillgan told him that he would be leaving him in the care of The Captain, while he would be gone. Smasher threw his ball at him, and indicated that he wanted The Captain to squeeze it. The Captain seemed to pick up on what Smasher wanted, and asked Krillgan, if Smasher wanted him to squeeze the ball. Krillgan suspected that The Captain might be a beastmaster, and told him that Smasher wants to see if he could make it squeak. The Captain tried squeezing it, but no sound came out. Krillgan took the ball, and told him that he needed to do it like this, and made it squeak. The Captain took it back, and tried doing what he thought he saw Krillgan do. But no sound came out. Which made Smasher start laughing. This surprised all the Chalactan people, they did not know Rancor could laugh. The Captain asked Krillgan, if Smasher was laughing at him? Krillgan said he was, because he hasn't found anyone but him, who could make his ball squeak. The other men took that as a challenge, and each one tried and failed. Which made Smasher laugh even more. The Captain asked Krillgan, if there was a trick to it. Krillgan said there was, and he would explain it, when he gets back. Krillgan told The Captain about Smasher's diet. How many porridge cakes he should give him in the morning, and about how much meat he would eat through the day. The Captain got the recipe for porridge cakes, from Krillgan, and sent it back for the kitchen staff, of the cafeteria in Planetary Defence Headquarters, to make. Krillgan suggested that The Captain sleep in his cabin. That way Smasher will know where he is. It will also continuously give Smasher a smell of his scent. Rancor differentiate friend from foe, by the way they smell. Krillgan also suggested that he go give a hug to everyone who will be guarding the perimeter of the training area, when they start their shift, so that Smasher does not mistake them for prey.

The Captain right away called all the patrols to the main gate, to meet them there, so he could give them all a hug. The officers who were assigned to patrol the perimeter of the training area, would never openly admit it. But they liked getting a hug from their Captain, when they started a shift.

After everyone was sure they knew what they were doing. The Captain contacted the shuttle terminal, and arranged for a shuttle to come to the training area, and take them to the spaceport. After they were gone. The Captain found that he liked being alone with Smasher. It was not long before they figured out how to communicate with one another. Because The Captain was in good shape, he found that he had no trouble keeping up with Smasher when he went hunting. Smasher got used to helping The Captain gather firewood for The Captain's fire, for the meat he shared with him after a kill.

When they landed on Nal Hutta, Krillgan and Rasha, followed by Brakhan and Rajeet, went to see the broker first. They were both wearing cloaks, so they would not be recognised by the people in the market. The broker was overjoyed to see them, and asked them how he may be of service. Krillgan asked him to buy the best used sewing machine he could buy. If it was industrial quality, even better. He handed the broker a few hundred credits, and told him that their friends would come back for it, and the change. Brakhan and Rajeet were surprised that Krillgan would trust someone enough on Nal Hutta, that he could just hand him credits and leave. Wasn't Nal Hutta the capital of greed? Krillgan sent Rasha back to the ship. He went on to the hotel with the Chalactan couple, going around the market, and told them that the broker was from Tal Nami, so could be trusted. Then they understood.

He asked them to stay outside the hotel, while he goes in alone to negotiate. Krillgan went to the front desk, and asked for the Manager. He told the Manager that he had stayed recently in his hotel. He found one of the members of his staff very helpful at the time. He would like to buy out what remained of her contract, because he had a use for her. The Manager asked his name. When he input it into his computer, he found the history of his visit. He had at one point four rooms registered in his name. The amount of credits in his room's account grew at a very impressive rate. He did not like that the only employee he had consistent contact with, was the lady who did alterations. The Manager was always surprised by how many of their clients took advantage of her skills. He was not willing to let her go. When the Manager asked him which employee he was interested in. Krillgan told him that he wanted the lady that did alterations. That was what the Manager was afraid of. He told Krillgan that she was too valuable as a member of the staff. He did not think it was in the best interest of the hotel to let a stranger buy out her contract. Krillgan told him that he should have understood by the credits he was used to dealing with, that no was not an option. Krillgan told him that he was ready to bring his hotel down around his ears, so that he would understand that letting him buy out her contract, was in the best interest of the hotel.

Krillgan pulled out a remote and pressed a button. The last time he was here, he anticipated that this might happened. He had used the force to twist off all the bolts that held up the huge chandelier in the middle of the entrance foyer. The only thing that has been holding the chandelier in place since he left, was the cable by which they lowered and raised the chandelier for dusting. When he pressed the button, he used the force to trip the mechanical brake lever in the winch that raises and lowers the chandelier. The chandelier went into free fall. Before it crashed onto the floor. Krillgan hit another button, at the same time, using the force reapply the brake. The chandelier stopped falling, then suddenly fell another half meter. Krillgan guessed that the bolts holding the winch in place must have failed. Oh well, it wasn't his problem. A couple had entered the hotel from outside. They saw the chandelier drop that last half meter, then walked out.

Krillgan asked the Manager if he should press anymore buttons, just to see what happens to his hotel. The Manager told him that he did not need to. He got the point.

The Manager tried a different tactic. He told Krillgan that only family can buy out an employee's contract. Krillgan knew that it wasn't true, but challenged the Manager to call her and ask her if he was family. The Manager felt he had no options left, but to call her. When she saw Krillgan, she wanted to run into his arms, but refrained herself from touching him. Instead Krillgan took one of her hands in each of his, and kissed her on both cheeks. At the same time slipping her some credits. The Manager told her that this gentleman claims he is family. Without batting an eye, Shadow Hunter said, of course he is.

"Why do you think I cried when he left?"

One of the front desk staff noticed that she had shed some tears when the group left, and reported her. She had received a warning not to be seen by clients crying. "I wanted him to buy out my contract right then. But he claimed that he needed the money elsewhere, and would come back."

The Manager realised that he had no choice but to let this stranger buy out the contract. Krillgan reminded him that he knew what her original contract was worth, and had a good idea how much was left on it. The Manager felt defeated, his last option was to try and inflate the value. Shadow Hunter told him not to worry, she had taken it upon herself to start training a couple of the other girls to take her place, and they were doing quite well. This caught the Manager by surprise, perhaps all is not lost. So he calculated the value of the remainder of her contract. After Krillgan paid him, and received her contract. She demanded that she be paid her wages up to that day. The Manager nodded to the front desk person to do it.

She told Krillgan that she just needed to grab a couple of things, and would be right back. She found the two girls that she had been training. She split her wages between them, and the credits Krillgan had slipped her. She was sure that this was the reason he gave it to her. Originally they had agreed to her training them, because they found she had snacks hidden away in her sewing machine. She never objected to them helping themselves, and every time she trained them after that, the snack container was full. They did learn despite themselves. Now they both listened carefully, while she described the different locations in the hotel, where she still had snacks hidden. When she was sure they understood, she hugged them both and left.

When she left the hotel with Krillgan. She was ecstatic to see Brakhan, and Rajeet, waiting for her outside. She knew now that her message did get through. She threw her arms around Rajeet, and started crying on her shoulder. Brakhan was about to wrap his arms around the two of them, when Krillgan stopped him. He reminded Brakhan that she might be afraid of men touching her. Chances are, a number probably tried to force themselves on her. Let her initiate contact. He did, and was happy when she greeted him like Krillgan had greeted her. Shawdow Hunter broke down crying again when she found out that Rajeet's mother was dead. She was her mentor. Krillgan gently reminded her that they had to continue with her mission. She confirmed that Rajeet's father was now in charge.

Krillgan handed Shadow Hunter a handful of peggats. He told her to go buy the supplies she thinks they will need, at the market. Then to go with Brakhan, and Rajeet, to pick up her sewing machine. He will meet them back at the ship. When Shadow Hunter saw the machine the broker had purchased for her. She started crying on Rajeet's shoulder again. It didn't seem real.

Back on the ship, in front of everyone, Krillgan handed her the contract. Written on the original parchment, with her signature on the bottom. He then handed her a torch, and asked her, if she wanted to do the honours? She lit the contract on fire, watching it burn. She held on to it as long as she could bear it. Then she let go of it and watched it flutter to the deck. She would not let anyone touch it, until it had burnt itself completely out. Then she stomped on it with both her feet, so it crumpled into a fine ash. Then she took a deep breath, now she was free.

She briefed the group on what should be there first target, since it was the closest. The kidnappers had sold a third of the girls to a brothel/slave market that is attached to a small casino on Nar Shaddaa, off the beaten track. The idea being that you could rent them for a period of time, or buy them outright. The casino and brothel are located in what was one of the original Hutt palaces on Nar Shaddaa. They are probably hoping that the Promenade will eventually be extended out to where they are. Maybe in a thousand years it might be. As far as Shadow Hunter has been able to determine, none of the girls has actually been sold. So they should still all be there. The brothel has no outside entrance. It could only be accessed from the casino. There is a special opaque force field that the casino can turn on, if there is trouble in the brothel. To keep the casino patrons from being distracted by the commotion. They can also lower a solid barrier, to separate the two, until the brothel signals them, that everything is all right, they can raise the barrier. When she asked if they had any questions. Krillgan asked her how close they can land the ship to the casino. Shadow Hunter called up an image of Nar Shaddaa, from the computer. She highlighted the old Hutt Palace, then showed him where an old shuttle terminal had been built. It was no longer used by the shuttle service. But ships could still park there, and there was still a working banking kiosk in the terminal. It is recommended that armed guards be posted at the ship, and armed personnel accompany anyone using the banking kiosk.

The one thing the group believed they needed, was a way to cut a hole into the Hutt Palace's exterior wall, so that they could free the slaves while the brothel is separated from the casino. No one thought of bringing a force pike, and everyone rejected Rajeet's suggestion of using shaped charges as being too noisy. Krillgan removed one of his dathomirite daggers from one of his boots. He told them that in his hands, this blade cuts better, than a vibro-blade. They brought some items to challenge him. He cut through them with ease. They asked him how he was able to make the blade glow blue. They believed that this was the secret of its cutting abilities. Krillgan told them that he could not tell them at this time. The Chalactan officers were not happy with his response. They did not like it, that one in their group was holding out on them. It was Shadow Hunter that came to his defence. She told them that they have a problem, he presented a practical solution. Why are they giving him a hard time, when he was sharing something, that to her seemed personal? This did not ease the doubts, that everything about Krillgan, seemed too good to be true. Every time they encountered a problem in their strategizing. He seemed to have the solution. They were counting on him to do things that no one else could, and it bothered them. Not only because they could not do it, but because they could not figure out how he could.

They decided after landing, that the Sniper Captain would live on top of their ship, with his sniper rifle. The two Sergeants would be the armed guards to protect the ship. Krillgan said that he would only need Rasha to accompany him when he goes to withdrawal the credits they need from his account. That was something else that was bothering them. They have not yet touched any of the credits that they were given to help them with this mission. So far Krillgan has paid for the sewing machine, all the sewing supplies, Shadow Hunter's freedom. The outfits that Brakhan, and Rajeet would be wearing were also paid for by Krillgan. What they did not know, was that all the gold chains and rings that Kran and Elibet were sharing with them, had also been paid for by him. The only thing that he asked, was that when they make a profit that he be allowed to keep it. What profit?

Brakhan thought Rajeet looked very sexy in the outfit Shadow Hunter had sewn her. He was glad that he was the one who got to see her in it, and not her father. There was no way he was going to describe their outfits in detail in his report, when they get back. Rajeet liked the way Brakhan looked in his outfit. She couldn't help it, but she thought he looked very masculine. She was happy to cling to his arm, and look like his mistress.

They went up to the currency exchange window, and converted all of the credits Krillgan had given them, into chips, the currency of this casino. Kran and Elibet told them that this was the only casino on this planet that uses chips. But it was a common form of currency in many of the backwater casinos. There next stop was the brothel. Rasha had told them how much they paid per person, to free Grimm, Kran, Elibet, and Hyperbolic. They figured that that would be the lowest price that they would have to pay for a slave. She said that realistically, without a broker's help, they could expect to pay close to double. The brothel was lightly guarded. There was a Besalisk that acted as the bodyguard, and a Neimoidian, that was both the pimp and slavetrader. Brakhan and Rajeet, each sat on a comfortable high backed chair that seemed to envelop their bodies, and allowed them to adjust it to different positions for relaxation. The Neimoidian asked them, how he may be of service? Brakhan told him that sometimes he has to leave his mistress alone, when he conducts his business. He was interested in purchasing a companion for her, so that she would not feel so lonely. The Neimoidian told the Besalisk, which selection of girls he should bring out, for them to look at. There was only one Chalactan in the whole group, and they were all wearing slave collars. Brakhan had been hoping to see two or three. The one expression that all the young ladies had, was fear. Brakhan wanted to assure them that soon everything would be all right. Brakhan asked Rajeet if any of the girls in this group interested her. Rajeet adjusted her chair so that her feet were elevated. She asked the Neimoidian, if he could order the darker skinned girl, to come over and give her a foot massage? The Neimoidian smiled, and said that he thought she would pick her. The young lady came over and knelt at Rajeet's feet. She took off her shoes, and started kissing her feet. Rajeet told her to save the kissing for later. She wanted a foot massage now. The young lady said, "Yes Mistress", and started massaging her feet. When she thought the Neimoidian wasn't paying attention, she whispered to Rajeet, that she would do anything for her, if she would just take her away from this place. Brakhan asked the Neimoidian, how much he was asking for this girl. Brakhan started getting out of his chair. He told Rajeet that they were leaving. The Neimoidian has shown them complete lack of respect, with the price he asked for. The young lady stopped massaging Rajeet's feet. She had the look of panic in her face. Rajeet told her to keep massaging. She than put her hand on Brakhan's arm to pacify him, and have him sit back down, she looked at the Neimoidian, as she spoke to Brakhan, "Perhaps the Neimoidian will learn from the error of his ways, and start showing proper respect. If he knows what's good for him." The Neimoidian felt a chill run up his spine, from the icy stare she gave him. The Neimoidian apologised to Brakhan, and told him that he meant no disrespect. The Neimoidian quoted a new price, and asked if that was more to his liking. Brakhan stared at him. "You persist to show lack of respect. I did not obtain my wealth, and maintain my wealth, by paying over inflated prices, just because someone asked for it." The Neimoidian realised that this was going to be a harder sale than he first realised. Why can't he get the stupid rich people, like other members of his family? He quoted a new price. Rajeet put her hand on Brakhan's arm again. She told the Neimoidian, that if he wants to stop insulting her master, he should consider offering half of his last quote. The Neimoidian said he would agree to half. Brakhan told him that now he was starting to show respect. He asked if he would take the payment in the form of casino chips. The Neimoidian said he would. He wrote up a bill of sale, and exchanged it for the chips. The young lady started crying when she realised that she had been sold to this couple, and massaged her tears into Rajeet's feet. Brakhan asked about the removal of the slave collar. The Neimoidian signalled the Besalisk, who came over with the electronic key, and punched a code into the collar. The collar popped open, and the Besalisk removed it. Brakhan started to get up, when again Rajeet touched his arm. "She's not quite finished." Rajeet did not want to get up while the girl was still crying.

After they got up and left. The Neimoidian placed all of the chips they had earned that day, into a chip bag, and went to deposit it in the currency exchange window. When he entered the casino area, the Neimoidian found himself jostling with a number of people along the way, including Krillgan and Kran. Some of the casino patrons he bumped into, became quite angry with him, and pushed him back. When he finally reached the window. He told the cashier that he wanted to deposit all the chips into the brothel's account. The cashier emptied the bag, and asked if this was a joke. When the Neimoidian looked, there was a pile of blank round discs in front of the cashier. The Neimoidian exclaimed that he has just been robbed. When casino security looked at their video recording of his trip from the brothel to the cashier. They saw ten or twelve people who could have done it. They suspected that it may have happened when he had been shoved, but they had no clear evidence that anyone had done it.

When Brakhan and Rajeet left the casino, with the young lady in tow. Rajeet confirmed what her name was. The young lady asked them, how they knew her name? They told her that they had been sent from Chalacta to rescue her. The young lady almost collapsed. Brakhan had to pick her up in his arms and carry her. While she had her arms around his neck, and cried the whole way back to the ship.

Aboard ship, they gave her a hot meal, and a choice of drinks. Shadow Hunter helped bathe her, and they gave her nice clean clothes to wear. While she bathed her, Shadow Hunter asked her about the other Chalactan women at the brothel, and its layout. The young lady answered all her questions as best she could. At least she was able to confirm that the other women were still there, and all of their names. She asked them if they were planning on going back and buying all the other women. Rajeet told her that buying someone would only work once. Now they have to do something more drastic in order to rescue everyone else.

The Captain was really enjoying his time with Smasher. He thought of inviting Krillgan back to Chalacta sometime, just so he and Smasher could have some play time together. He kept in touch with his office with his earbud and microphone. When they weren't talking to him he monitored local dispatch, being careful not to say anything, because they could hear him. Suddenly Smasher stopped playing, and started moving. The Captain recognised the movement. Smasher detected prey. The Captain had moved as soon as he saw Smasher move. He felt rather than heard something go by his head, right after he moved. Then there was an explosion. When The Captain turned his head, he saw a hole about half a meter in diameter in the wall of the training centre. Now he was upset. Someone just tried to kill him. He forgot he was connected to dispatch, and radioed that someone just attempted to assassinate the head of Planetary Defence. "Smasher and The Captain are in pursuit." This message confused a lot of officers that were either walking the beat, or on patrol. Who is Smasher? Isn't The Captain, the head of Planetary Defence? Why is he pursuing his own assassins? Shouldn't he be going to a safe place, and letting Smasher and their fellow officers pursue the assassins?

It was a three man Rodian assassination team. They were not expecting a Rancor. The two man backup team were shooting round after round of blaster fire at the Rancor, and he just kept coming. The sniper gave up trying to disassemble his rifle, and let his primal instinct take over. He started heading for the closest tree. With one swipe of his hand, Smasher killed the one backup shooter, and sent the other one flying. He was knocked out by the swipe, and landed awkwardly. Breaking his neck. Smasher grabbed the one leg of the Rodian that was trying to climb a tree. He yanked him out of the tree, and started smashing his body against the ground. He was really upset. They just tried to hurt his friend. When The Captain saw that Smasher had eliminated everyone. He decided to try and patch up his earlier mistake. "Good work everyone. The skill and cooperation demonstrated in executing this exercise, makes me proud to be Head of Planetary Defence."

For the next few days the street officers would talk about their Captain, who was supposed to be on "R and R", at their wilderness training area. Scheduling a training exercise right in the middle of it. The Captain had to ask Smasher to wait, before doing anything else. He wanted to examine the bodies. The patrols around the training area, were confused by the Captain's second transmission, but approached him anyway. The Captain had shut off his radio link in case he made any more blunders. The Captain told them to capture stills of all the members of the assassination team. He then stripped them out of their clothes, and cut off their right hand to see if there was any way to identify them. He threw the dead bodies to Smasher and told him they were his. So Smasher ripped them open to get to their livers. The patrols asked him, why he did that? He was getting rid of evidence. The Captain told them this has to be an unofficial investigation, handled out of his office. He has no way of accounting for a Rancour being on Chalacta. Their job was to find the ship, the assassin's came in. Then determine if this was a pre-emptive strike, or a retaliatory strike. No one wanted to say it. If this was a retaliatory strike, then everyone they just sent into Hutt space, was either dead, or slaves.

Krillgan had re-entered the casino, with Rasha and Shadow Hunter, as being his mistress slaves. He went up to the currency exchange window with all the chips he had gotten back from everyone on the team. Including the bag of chips that they took from the pimp. He asked the cashier to convert it all to credits. A couple of the casino's Klatooinian security guards noticed all the credits this unprotected patron was getting, and decided that they wanted a piece of the action. They used their back way to intercept the man and his two female slaves before they left the casino. They came out just in time to block the group from leaving. They told him that they suspected that he had been cheating. So will have to confiscate all of his credits. Krillgan told them to step aside, because demonstrations and lectures were not free. The two guards told him they did not want a lecture. They just wanted his credits. Krillgan turned to Rasha, "It looks like you get to play after all my pet." Rasha felt her body energised with force energy, just like she did on Kindell's world. When she played with her friends there. Shadow Hunter felt a force pushing her down to her knee. Rasha loved the way she felt. The one security guard saw a big smile appear on her face. Then she jumped up in the air, placed two solid kicks to his face. Then landed on his head. She planted a solid kick on the side of the second guard's face, making him spin around. She pushed off of the first guards head, making him fall down to his knees. Did a somersault in midair, landing on her feet. Shadow hunter had seen Rasha workout in the hotel gym, but she never thought she could do this. After Rasha landed, the second security guard charged her. She easily threw him into the wall, really hard. The first security guard got up and moved toward her. She took him down with a leg hold, causing him to plant his face on the floor. She got up. Picked the first guard up and threw his body at the second guard, like he was only a child. Then she felt the energy leave her body.

Krillgan told her that was enough playtime for now. So she got down on one knee like Shadow Hunter was. She complained that she thought the guards liked it, when she played with them. Krillgan smiled and said that he thought they liked it too. Then he motioned her to come back to him. The security guards were a bit wobbly when they got to their feet. They asked Krillgan if she was some sort of Jedi. He told them she wasn't. She has a special bio-implant in her brain that he controls. When he activates it, she is just as strong as a Jedi. Then he pointed to Shadow Hunter and said.

"My newest pet has not yet learnt self-control of her actions. If she had kicked you in the head. We would have had to go outside the casino to retrieve it. It's the kind of mess I would rather avoid."

The two security guards told him, that they won't stop him from leaving, he can go. Krillgan told them that they never could stop him from leaving. He had warned them that his lectures and demonstrations were not free. It was time for them to empty all their pockets. Krillgan suspected that he wasn't the first one they had tried to shake down. He was hoping that they were too greedy to have hidden their take anywhere. Krillgan looked at Shadow Hunter, and asked her if she wanted to play. She looked at Krillgan and said that she really wanted to play. The threat did not escape the guards, who started reaching into their pockets. Krillgan strengthened Rasha again and sent her over to get all their credits. Rasha added them to what Krillgan was already holding. Krillgan sent her back to make sure they were not holding out on them. Rasha found one of the guards was holding out, and ripped open the pocket to get inside. The guard objected to this treatment. Krillgan told the guard that he should be happy that she did not tear his pants right off. Rasha was disappointed with herself for not thinking of that. That was all the money she found that they had not given them. Krillgan ordered the guards to disappear. They heard the ladies laughing as they ran away.

Outside the casino, Shadow Hunter told Rasha that she did not know that she could fight like that. Rasha told her that she can't, on her own, it was only because Krillgan strengthened, her that she could. Shadow Hunter asked Krillgan if he could do the same for her. Krillgan told her no, there are only a few people that he can do that with. Rasha happens to be one of them.

Krillgan gave Rasha all the credits, and told her to run back to the ship. The Sniper Captain on the ship saw Rasha running towards the ship at a very fast pace. He also saw two thugs that had noticed her, and were getting ready to ambush her. He shot one of the thugs in the shoulder. Just to let them know, someone was out there, watching. He chose not to kill the thug because the rescued slaves should be coming this way soon. He did not think they wanted to stumble over a dead body on the way to the ship.

Krillgan went around to the side of the palace that he expected the brothel to be on. He took out his dathomirite dagger and started cutting into the palace wall. Shadow Hunter came right out and said that he was a force user. He definitely wasn't a Sith, and she doubted he was a Jedi. So what was he?

Krillgan decided not to mention he was a Sister. That would just bring up a whole new series of questions that he did not want to get into. "I've been trained as a healer and a warrior. I hope you would consider me as one of your friends." Shadow Hunter took his one hand and kissed it. "I am grateful that you would give me such a high honour."

Brakhan was overjoyed to find his special illegal gloves where Krillgan said they would be. He doesn't know how he got them past security. But so far the guy has delivered on everything he said he could do. The gloves had a number of special features. First, they did not conduct electricity. The right glove had a ceramic tube with a power cell and electronics in it. Even without any power, and only the tube to grip, he had a devastating punch. The gloves had reinforced knuckles, so with the tube and the knuckles, even a Weequay would feel it if he hit them. What the powercell and electronics was for, was the electronic stunner that discharged through the knuckles. He put on his gloves and started charging the stunner. "It was show time."

He went into the brothel and started yelling at the Neimoidian. He told him that the slave girl he sold him, convinced his mistress to run away with her. He either wants his money back, are he wants another slave to replace his mistress. He started knocking things over to show how upset he was. Casino security put the force field up right away, and started lowering the barrier. The Besalisk started manoeuvring to get in behind him, and try to restrain him. Brakhan continued to yell that he had given him enough credits in chips to buy two slaves. He only paid his outrageous price, because his mistress took a liking to the slave that kissed her feet. With the barrier fully in place, the Neimoidian signalled the Besalisk, that he doesn't need to try and restrain him anymore. The Besalisk charged to attack. Brakhan spun around and caught the Besalisk in the gut discharging his stunner at the same time. For show he gave him a left cross across his jaw, knowing he was already out cold.

The Neimoidian was scared. He had never seen anyone take out his Besalisk before. Now he was trapped. Alone with this maniac. Brakhan grabbed his robes with his left hand, and smacked him in his face with his right. If the Neimoidian would have had a nose, it would have been broken with that punch. The Neimoidian told him to go get a girl, any girl he wanted. Brakhan asked him, where the girls were? He asked him, how to open their cells? He asked about the keys and codes for the slave collars? Every time the Neimoidian hesitated, he would smash him in the face with his right hand. Brakhan had a lot of anger in him when he heard how the women were treated in this brothel. So he was taking his anger out on the Neimoidian's face. When he finally got all the answers he needed. He gave the Neimoidian a really solid hit on his jaw, knocking him out. He released a slow discharge of the stunner into his body just to see the Neimoidian's body dance around. He then went and started jamming stuff into the barrier's tracks, hoping to jam it in place. Preventing them from raising it for a long, long, time. He then rifled through the Besalisk's pockets, looking for the electronic key, which was used on the slave collars. It was a good thing that this key also unlocked the cells, where the slaves were kept. Brakhan went to the first cell and unlocked it. Telling them to come out. The slaves all huddled in a corner. Afraid to move. Brakhan looked really hard at them. He thought he recognised one of the girls as being from Chalacta. He tried to remember the name under her picture. He called her name, and asked her to come to him. The stunned young lady came up to him, and asked him how he knew her name. He told her that he read her file at Planetary Defence Headquarters on Chalacta, when he was being briefed on all the kidnapped girls. He asked her to come close enough, so that he could take her collar off? When her collar fell off, and she was able to step outside of her cell, with no one grabbing her, the other slaves started moving to the door, and let him take their collars off as well. At each of the next cells he let the slaves call out to their own, so they would not be afraid of him. It was much faster this way, and soon he had them all out of their cells, and out of their slave collars. They all followed him back to the main room of the brothel, were Shadow Hunter was waiting for them. She had them do a kind of roll call to see if everyone was there. There was one young lady missing. One of the girls said that she thinks a customer took her out to the casino, sometimes after they have gambled for a while, they will rent a room above the casino, and take them there. Shadow Hunter was moved by the fact, that some of the slaves were still children.

They obtained the best description of her that they could, from the girls. Shadow Hunter said that they should lock the Besalisk and Neimoidian in the cells. So Brakhan and Shadow Hunter dragged the Besalisk, and two of the girls dragged the Neimoidian. They threw the Besalisk in the first cell, and closed it. They threw the Neimoidian in the second cell, but not before one of the girls put a slave collar on him. As they left through the opening cut in the wall, Shadow Hunter told Krillgan of the one slave who might still be in the casino. If not, she will be in one of the rooms above the casino, with a customer. She gave Krillgan her description, and told Brakhan to give him the electronic key and code, for the slave collar. Because Shadow Hunter trusted him, he did as she asked.

At the ship Krillgan asked Rasha to return with him, and they ran back to the casino. He took Rasha, in case they needed an excuse to get into the rooms. They were able to find the young slave on the casino floor, with a customer. Krillgan came up to the customer, and told him that there has been a mix-up at the brothel. They had booked this young lady for the evening, so she would be coming with them. He was sure that the brothel would either reimburse him, or give him another girl in exchange. The customer hesitated. Krillgan told him that to show he has the authority to do so, he will remove the young lady's slave collar. They need to remove it anyway, for the things they like to do. So he took the slave collar off of the young lady, and put it on the customer. Which made the other casino patrons laugh. Krillgan assured the customer that they would recognise the slave collar in the brothel, to give him his reimbursement. When they left the casino, Krillgan picked the young girl up in his arms. He told her to place her arms around his neck and hold on, keeping her eyes closed. Krillgan and Rasha ran back in no time flat.

Shadow Hunter could not believe they were back so fast. The young lady could not believe she was free. She just thought Krillgan was a customer with a lot of influence.

Later the young lady asked Krillgan, why her body tingled when he picked her up. Krillgan told her that he is a healer, and her body was damaged. Her body was absorbing important nutrients from his body, so that it could heal itself. She asked him, if this hurt him? He told her that it was good for his body to do this. When Krillgan deposited all the credits back into the banking kiosk. He had more credits than when he left Chalacta.

Krillgan was very gentle when he left Nar Shaddaa's surface. Because this was originally a private yacht, the computer did not sound any alarms that the passengers were not strapped in. Brakhan congratulated Krillgan. He did not think he could have done it as smoothly. Brakhan then informed Shadow Hunter how much time they had to feed, wash, and secure everyone, before they make the jump to hyperspace. Their next stop Rorak 4, where the galaxy's slave market is situated.

One of the officers that found the assassin's ship recorded the details about the type of hyperspace drive found on the ship. He went and talked to the engineer that had maintained the slavers' yacht for Planetary Defence. He asked him how much time it would take a ship like that, to travel from the Rorak system to Chalacta, using that drive. The engineer referenced his manuals in his computer. Then studied a space chart. He told the officer how long the ship would take with the standard drive, and how long it would take with a modified drive. The officer went back and told The Captain his findings. Unless a larger, faster, ship gave them a ride. They left the Rorak system, about the same time as their team left Chalacta for Nal Hutta. The Captain thanked the officer for his findings. Later analysis of the ship's computer, backed up the officer's finding.

When they came out of hyperspace in the Rorak system, Shadow Hunter told Brakhan, that when he contacts traffic control on Rorak 5, he should let them know that he has a slave delivery for the Black Heart compound, on Rorak 4. This was going to be a full out assault on the compound. Quick in, kill all the bad guys. Quick out, before any of the neighbours come over to investigate. They were going to form three teams. Krillgan would lead the first team with Rasha, Kran, and Elibet giving fire support. Brakhan would lead the second team, with Rajeet and the two Sergeants providing fire support. Shadow Hunter, Hyperbolic, and the Sniper Captain would make up the third team. They would support the other two teams by cracking any codes needed for unlocking doors. They would also deal with any computer systems encountered. Shadow Hunter would check them, to see if they contain any relevant data. Grimm would stay back with the ship, in case someone tries to board it. Brakhan and the other officers were upset that they were relegated to team 2 status. They complained to Shadow Hunter that they have trained for this. She told them that as field operative in charge, she was privy to information they were not. It is her responsibility to make sure that this operation was successful, with as few casualties as possible. Based on her knowledge, Krillgan was the most qualified to lead the assault, and since his people were used to working with him. They were the most qualified to back him.

When they landed in the Black Heart compound, there were quite a number of ships of a wide assortment of sizes parked on the tarmac. Their modified yacht blended right in. Krillgan dressed from head to toe in the bounty hunter's armour, with a blaster rifle slung over his back, was the first one down the ship's ramp. Rasha, Rajeet, Elibet, and Shadow Hunter dressed in their mistress's outfits were right behind him. Kran, dressed in Krillgan's leather outfit brought up the rear. After walking for a bit. Krillgan gave the signal that there were no eyes on them. The rest of the team members rushed off of the ship, and to the wall of the first warehouse in an interconnected complex of warehouses. When everyone was in place, Krllgan went up to the fortified door with a peep slot in it and banged on the door. A slaver inside, slid the slot open. Krillgan told him that he was delivering a shipment of slaves. He stepped aside briefly so the slaver inside could see the product he was bringing. The slaver asked him for the password. Krillgan told him that he did not know any password, he was just told to bring the product. When the slaver didn't open the door, Krillgan held him in place with the force, and jabbed his dagger in his eye, all the way to his brain. Like he did to the bounty hunter, he sent force energy down the blade to turn his brain to mush. Krillgan waved Shadow Hunter and Hyperbolic over, and told them to hurry and unlock the door before someone notices that this guy has been standing at the door a long time.

While they checked the lock. The women's teammates rushed over with protective vests and blaster rifles for them. Shadow Hunter told Hyperbolic which numbers had the most wear on them. Hyperbolic told her which number sequences were the most likely to unlock the door. It was the second number sequence that worked on the door. Krillgan let the body drop to the floor, as he pushed the door open. The officers were surprised that Krillgan did not unsling his rifle, instead he walked into the building with a dagger in each hand. They entered a corridor with cells of slaves on each side. Team 1 did not start shooting until Krillgan gave the order, catching the slavers completely by surprise. It was not until Team 2 entered the building, that they saw what Team 1 was doing. There was no cover to hide behind. So Team 1 was using Krillgan as their shield. Krillgan was using his blue glowing daggers to reflect the slavers shots back at them. Which was much more effective than using his blaster rifle. He was also moving at a quick pace. By the time Team 2's eyes adjusted to the light in the warehouse, Team 1 was already two thirds of the way down the corridor. Team 2 had to run to catch up.

With the first warehouse cleared. Shadow Hunter and Hyperbolic figured out how to unlock all the cells, and told the slaves where to run for safety. The second warehouse was like the first one, only there were two tiers. Team 2 had to split up to get to the second tier. Somehow Krillgan made himself appear larger than life, so all the slavers from both tiers were focusing their fire on him. Both teams had to run and shoot, to keep up with Krillgan. Even Shadow Hunter was not prepared for the number of slaves they were finding in the warehouses.

The next building they entered was not a warehouse. It looked like it was the residence for the slavers. Dining room, lounge with a bar, electronic entertainment rooms, and office on the first floor. Dorm rooms on the second. This building was harder to clear, because there were scantily clad slaves, acting as servers, mixed in with the slavers, and the slavers were not afraid to use them as shields. When Team 2 went to clear the second floor, they found a naked slave in every room. A couple of them were male. One room had two naked children in it, a boy and a girl. All the naked slaves were locked in there for the slavers pleasure. They found no slavers in the dorms. So they were able to go down the far side of the building, and come up behind the slavers who were using human shields. Keeping Team 1 pinned down.

After the building was cleared, Shadow Hunter went into the office, and poured over the computer. She was frustrated by how much data she found, knowing she did not have the time there to go through it all. Hyperbolic asked her why she had to study the computer there. Couldn't they just take the computer to the ship, so that she could study it at her leisure? Shadow Hunter thanked him. This was why she wanted him along. Shadow Hunter, the Sniper Captain and Hyperbolic proceeded to dismantle the computer, to take it back to the ship.

Team 1 and Team 2 scoured the building looking for clean clothes for the slaves to wear. They concluded that personal hygiene was not very high on a slavers to do list. When they found enough clothes for everyone. They went back to clearing the rest of the warehouses.

In the next warehouse, there was a Weequay slaver with a force pike. He charged at Krillgan, ignoring the blaster fire. Thinking that he easily had the reach advantage, since Krillgan only had two short daggers. Krillgan was not interested in showing mercy to a slaver, or letting them waste his time. He easily avoided the Weequays thrust with the force pike. Cutting the force pike's head off with one of the daggers, rendering it useless. He then sliced open the Weequay's belly. The Weequay just stood there, watching his guts spill out onto the floor, before he collapsed, and died.

Another slaver went into one of the cells, and was holding a slave as a hostage. The slaver demanded that he be allowed to leave the warehouse, or he would blow the slaves head off. Krillgan reached out with the force, and grabbed the slavers' hand. First he forced the slaver to point the blaster pistol at the ceiling, then he pushed the slavers hand back, then brought the pistol down so that it was pointing at the slavers head. The Slaver screamed, "Who are you." Krillgan did not answer, he just applied a little pressure on the slavers trigger finger, and let the blaster pistol do the rest. The slave screamed, and ran out of the cell. Only Team 1 saw what Krillgan had done. Team 2 was on their way down from clearing the second tier. The two teams, had no difficulty clearing the last warehouse.

Now they had a dilemma. There were too many people for their ship. Two thirds of the slaves were female. There were a number of families with children. There were also children without families. Shadow Hunter was able to find the remainder of the Chalactan kidnap victims, and took all of them aboard the yacht.

Krillgan told Shadow Hunter that they cannot leave any of them behind. Brakhan can pilot the yacht. That means they have enough pilots for three more ships. They quickly looked at the biggest ships in the slavers fleet. They found a Citadel Cruiser, officially, a Koensayr ILH-KK Citadel Civilian Cruiser. Because it was a Civilian Cruiser, it had much less armour than a military ship. What it did have was 2 Dual Heavy Ion Cannons. Krillgan decided to pilot this ship. He mentioned that if there were any injured, they should be put aboard his ship. Rasha picked a Zuraco Cargo Hauler. It had no armament but it did have heavy shields. The shields could take quite a pounding until help arrived. It was originally designed for only 6 passengers, but it had a huge cargo bay, that the slavers had converted to cells for holding slaves. It would not be very comfortable, but she could carry a lot of people. Kran selected the Neo-Crusader Q-Carrier. It had no shields but was heavily armoured. The two heavy blast cannons were for ground assault, not for taking out fighters. Again, it would not be comfortable, but would hold a decent amount of people. Krillgan told his team that they need to go through all the other pirate ships and remove every frozen meal package. With this many people aboard the ships, the hardest thing, will be having enough food for everyone. Some of the ladies that were being used as servers, volunteered to go back into the complex to the dining room. They said they had lots of frozen meals. That was all anyone ever ate.

While people were scavenging what they could for the trip back to Chalacta. Rajeet with the other officers helping, placed demolition explosives right through the whole complex. After everyone had taken what they could from the other ships. Rajeet placed explosives in them as well. The team distributed themselves amongst the three ships. Elibet chose to keep her husband company. Grimm decided to go with Rasha. The sniper Captain volunteered to go with Krillgan. Rajeet convinced him that his talents would be better suited manning one of the turrets on the yacht, if they were ever attacked by starfighters. She thought that a female should accompany him. That way they would have one female from a team on each ship. Since Shadow Hunter would be on the yacht working on the computer. That meant that Rajeet would have to go with Krillgan.

It was a spectacular send off. When the ships had gained enough altitude, Rajeet triggered all the explosives. It was a pity that only a few of them got to see the complex, and all the ships left behind, go up in flames.

Because all of the ships had different hyperspace drive systems. They decided that they would have to do short jumps in hyperspace in order to stay together, and could protect one another. They did not use their own astrometric modules connected to the hyperspace drive control module to plot the jumps. They all input the values Hyperbolic computed for them. So from Rorak, they jumped to Nal Hutta. From Nal Hutta, they jumped to Du Hutta. From Du Hutta, to Irith, and so on, until they finally arrived in Chalacta. During the trip they found out that some of the former slaves were addicts, and had to use the slaver's restraints, to keep them strapped in bed, so that they did not hurt themselves, or others. The one Twi'lek admitted that she became an addict on Ryloth by her cousin, before he sold her into slavery. The others were made addicts by the slavers, so that it was easier for the slavers to control them, and make them do what the slavers wanted. That included the two children that were found naked. Krillgan suggested that the beds that they were strapped to, should be braced in the upright position during the day, if possible. To prevent them from developing sores before reaching Chalacta. Fortunately they found enough volunteers to clean them after they soiled themselves, and feed them and bath them. Krillgan had also recommended that their meals be made into a mush, before feeding them, in case they started to convulse, while they were being fed. That way they were less likely to choke on their food. Because the former slaves that were made to be servers, were willing to go back into the complex to retrieve the frozen meals. All the ships had just enough food for them to reach Chalacta.

The Captain had been warned by headquarters that four ships had given the same code to traffic control, for permission to land on the planet, and they had all given their destination as the wilderness training area for Planetary Defence. They had also mentioned that some passengers were in physical distress. Most were in emotional distress. They also warned The Captain, that they did not have the resources to help all the people that they were informed were coming. They also recommended that a caterer be contacted that was used to feeding large amounts of people. The Captain knew that if a lot of people were coming, Smasher would have to stay on his ship. He would not be happy about that.

After landing Krillgan raced for the Fenelar Phoenix, both to greet Smasher, and to let him know what was happening, because there were a lot of new smells for him to process. Krillgan let him stay at the top of the ramp, so he could see and smell some of the commotion going on outside. As well as preventing anyone who was not part of the crew from accidentally boarding the ship.

The Captain had contacted all the temples, to send acolytes to come sit with the former slaves, until his officers had a chance to interview everyone. Then they could figure out what to do with them.

When the planetary governor, who reported directly to the Moff, found out that they had captured the Black Heart Slavers' computer, he demanded that it be immediately surrendered to the Interior Ministry, for proper analysis. When Shadow Hunter had finished analysing the computer aboard the yacht, she had talked to Hyperbolic about this eventuality. He had suggested that after she deleted all the files that could damage Chalactan Planetary Defence. She should leave the computer's memory in one of the gun turrets. The radiation that it would receive would not erase the memory, but it would start corrupting data. This would mask that she had deleted files.

Shadow Hunter followed Hyperbolic's recommendation. When she had her private debriefing with The Captain, she told him what she did, and why. When he looked at the printed hard copies of what was deleted. He did not like that the Black Heart Slavers had someone inside Planetary Defence, who was on their payroll. They both knew that this person was responsible for the deaths of the other two undercover operatives, and for the death of The Captain's wife. He thanked her for keeping this information out of the hands of the Sith.

The Captain than asked her about her other findings. Was she sure that they completely destroyed the Black Heart Slavers organisation. Shadow Hunter assured him that from the data they obtained, all of the slaves were scheduled for the auction house in two day from when they were rescued. If they had arrived two days later, all the warehouses would have been empty. This was their pay day. After they were all paid, they were all heading back to their hunting grounds. It will be much harder to find this mole, now that they have completely annihilated the Black Heart Slavers. The Captain told her about the assassination attempt, and how it was Krillgan's Rancor, Smasher, that saved his life, and killed the assassins. He believes now, that this was a pre-emptive strike, to throw Planetary Defence into disarray. So that it would be easier for them to set up shop again.

Chances are that this mole had informed the Rodinian assassination team where to find The Captain. They also discussed what she could, and could not, place in her official report. She could not name anyone who was on the assault team, even though they all deserved medals. She could not even mention her real name, just her code name. She asked The Captain, if they could expect any retaliation from the Hutts for their actions. He told her that the assault on Black Heart's complex would be considered the cost of doing business, because they did not touch any of their slave trade infrastructure. What they might try to retaliate, is the damage done to the brothel in stealing legitimate slaves, and in damaging the structure. But because they did not interfere with the casino's operation. They might just settle with complaining to the Sith. It all depends on which Hutt family was backing the casino and brothel.

She also recommended that Krillgan and his people be permanently hired to assist them with undercover operations. The Captain informed her, that because of her work, it will be a long time before they need to send someone undercover again. So they would be a wasted resource if they held on to them. Others in the galaxy, also need them. Shadow Hunter understood what The Captain was saying about them. This fit right in with what the temples taught about hoarding a resource that others desperately needed. She told him that she agreed with his assessment.

When The Captain had his private debriefing with Krillgan, he was surprised to hear that he was financially ahead in this venture, because The Captain wanted to talk to him about financial compensation. Krillgan told him what he really needed. He needed help to completely restore his ship. He needed to swap out his hyperspace drive, and in-system drives. He needed new gun turrets to replace the ones the pirates had installed. The Captain told him that they could take whatever they wanted from any of the ships they brought back, he also has some inventory from other ships that were seized and stripped, before they were sold for scrap. He would let Grimm have a look at the list. They can help with the physical replacement of the drives, but they could not be seen helping them install the new gun turrets that they can give them. Krillgan understood. He also recommended that Shadow Hunter be given special therapy, to help her overcome her fear of men touching her. This caught The Captain by surprise. Shadow Hunter had not mentioned that she was adversely affected by this ordeal. It was not until he debriefed the Sniper Captain, that he confirmed what Krillgan said. He had been in a relationship with her, before The Captain's wife asked her to go undercover. They were even talking about getting married. Now she would only hold hands, and cry because she could not give him anymore.

The Captain knew just the right person to help Shadow Hunter. He called Shadow Hunter to his office. He told her to pack up her sewing machine, and anything else she needs for sewing outfits. He was loaning her for a few months to one of the Temples. There was an elderly matron there that needed someone with her sewing skills to help her with a project. Shadow Hunter knew that Planetary Defence helped with charity work at some at the temples. She was actually looking forward to a different type of assignment.

After she left, The Captain called the Sniper Captain to his office. He told him that there was an elderly matron at a Temple that was a special friend of his family. She asked him for assistance, but he was too busy right now dealing with all the former slaves. He would appreciate it, if he could go in his name, and do whatever she asks. Even if it means running a simple errand, or just holding someone's hand. The Sniper Captain said he would be honoured to represent him and his family at the Temple.

After he left, The Captain called one of the office staff. He asked her to contact the temple. He told her to leave a message for the Dhar'mac. Tell her that he is sending her two people that are dear to him. They need Andriel's blessing in their lives. He knew that with that message, she would get back to him as soon as she can. So he could tell her why he sent them. He knew that his wife would have done the same thing.

When they were ready to leave, Rajeet told the crew of the Fenelar Phoenix that she has something important to share with them. Because they had helped bring closure to her mother's case. She and Brakhan have agreed that they no longer need to postpone getting married. Her father has even given his blessing. There were hugs all around, upon hearing the good news. Even The Captain was beaming. Of course everyone wanted to know when the wedding would be. They did not know yet. They were heading to the Temple right after they leave, so that they could set an auspicious date for the wedding. It could happen as quickly as tomorrow, or as late as a year from today, but no later. For that reason it is only close family that attends the ceremony. Rajeet wanted them to know that they will be in their hearts when they say their vows. The next time they visit Chalacta, they will celebrate their marriage. Rajeet told Krillgan that the Dhar'mac has already promised her that a special person would alter her mother's special dress, so that she can wear it on their honeymoon. Maybe there will be more than a wedding to celebrate the next time they return.

After taking off from Chalacta, Krillgan asked Grimm where they should go now, to finish the work that still needs to be done to the ship. Grimm told him that they have a base on Myrkr, where he has the equipment to balance the three in-system drives, and tune their hyperspace drive. He also has the crane to remove the laser turrets, and install the quad turbo-laser turrets they received from Chalactan Planetary Defence. Krillgan asked if he would be able to install the two Dual Heavy Ion Cannons that they pulled off of the Citadel Cruiser. Grimm told him that their proper installation was beyond his expertise. But he will be able to maintain them, once they have been installed properly. Krillgan asked him where they need to go to have them installed. Grimm told him that he did not know where. He just knew that they would be. He also told Krillgan that there was something peculiar with the planet Myrkr. It was a planet that both Jedi and Sith avoid. He does not know why? He just knows that some people start feeling very anxious while there, and everyone seems happy to leave. Which is why it is the perfect place for a smuggler to have a secret base.

The blacksmiths did not think it was possible. Not only was Father Chitrah able to melt the Dathomirite, but he was able to produce a thin wire that was actually pliable. They might have to rethink their knowledge of Dathomirite. Could it be, that applying any sort of mechanical energy, like hammering it into the shape they want, is what makes it hard and brittle? Maybe they need to melt it and pour it into moulds before they start hammering it. Chitrah told Andriel that he would not be able to make the Dathomirite wire any thinner, because it would harden than break. Andriel told him that she would be able to work with it the way it is. She just hoped that she had enough of it. She had dyed some spools of Dathomire Silk a light green colour. More like a nice green tint on white. The silk was spun thinner than is used on flags and banners. She wove that with the Dathomirite wire, spacing it every half centimeter. She ended up with half centimeter squares of Dathomirite wire throughout the fabric. That was the spacing that she and her mother had come up with, when she wove that fabric to make that special dress that would be resistant to a vibro-blade knife attack. The last project she worked on with her mother, before she found out she had to marry Chitrah.

When she ran out of the Dathomirite wire, she stopped weaving. All the seamstresses and weavers had been watching her, because she was using the special loom that Father Chitrah had made for her. It was smaller than their regular loom, but she could weave anything, without damaging the loom. She had one of the women go get the Clan Mother. While she checked the fabric for imperfections. When the Clan Mother arrived, she told her that this was the fabric that she had woven to make Ludia's wedding dress. She told the Clan Mother to touch it with the force. The fabric changed to a blue-green colour with a slight blue glow. Amblin-Elu looked at Mother Andriel for an explanation. She told her that she was able to weave some Dathomirite wire into the silk to make this special fabric. The Clan Mother told one of her Sisters to strike the fabric with her sword, as hard as she can. The Sister objected, she said it was her favorite sword, it has good balance and she doesn't want to damage it. The Clan Mother told her that the blacksmiths could fix it if it was damaged, and ordered her to strike. The Sister did, because she had to. The Clan Mother activated the Dathomirite in the fabric, before the Sister made contact with her sword. She hit it so hard that the two wooden legs on that side of the bench that the fabric was resting on, snapped. They looked closely at the fabric. There was no indication that a sword had just hit it. They checked the sword. The sharp blade was smashed flat where she impacted the fabric.

The Clan Mother told her to leave her sword, and go get the elders. When she returned with the elders, she had the Sister tell them what she had done. The elders could see what happened to the bench. They could see what happened to the sword. But they could not see what happened to the fabric. They realised that it did not take much effort to activate the fabric. They would not be surprised if Father Chitrah could do it. The Clan Mother asked them if she should have the blacksmiths melt down one of their Dathomirite swords. So that Father Chitrah could make more wire. Than Mother Andriel could weave some more fabric to make blouses for them and her. This would give them all extra protection. The elders said that they did not need extra protection. If they found some more Dathomirite, they could use that to make some wire, and use it to make blouses for the Sisters that stand ready to repel pirates and slaver attacks.

When they arrived in the Myrkr system, Grimm told Rasha to go into orbit around the planet, while he hails the automated system, so it would drop its shield and allow them to land. Grimm was getting frustrated, because the system was not responding. Pirates also had a base or two on the planet, so Grimm wanted to get down as quick as possible. Since they were not in a position to take on any pirates.

Krillgan asked Grimm if he should take the Davaab Starfighter down to check the base out. Rasha said that she knew a way to get into the base, even if the shields were up. When she was little, she found a natural opening, which went under the shield. She used to sneak out, without asking her parents' permission. Because she knew that they would just say no. They always told her that there were dangerous animals outside of the force-field. She went anyway because she loved to climb the trees. Grimm told her that the jungle's undergrowth, could quite easily have hidden the opening she found. Rasha was pretty sure she could find it again, because she remembered how far away it was from the doorway that went through the shield. Grimm asked them to be quick, because he did not like feeling exposed up there. He told Krillgan what the planetary coordinates were for the base, while the ship transformed to battlemode. Grimm took the captain's chair while Kran took over at the pilot's position. Krillgan suggested that they stay in battlemode, because other ships would recognise it as being ready for battle, and the ship's most powerful guns would be open if they were needed.

Rasha had already opened the canopy, and was starting to climb up on the fighter, when Krillgan reached Cargo Bay 1. Krillgan asked her how she did that. She told him that she just hit the open button. Then she asked him how he got in. Krillgan told her that he used the force, because he did not know where the open button was. It was dark, and people were shooting at him, the first time he tried entering. Rasha had to get back down, to show him where the open and close buttons were situated. After Rasha was seated in the backseat, Krillgan pushed the starfighter out of the cargo bay, and positioned it, with its nose pointing at the force-field, before climbing aboard himself. Krillgan asked Rasha where the box was for inputting the force-field frequency, to enable them to go through the force-field. Rasha looked over his shoulder to look at his instrument cluster. She told him that she did not see it. When the starfighter was powered up, ready to fly, Krillgan used the force to pick it up, then synchronized it with the frequency of the force-field. As they passed through, Rasha kept looking over his shoulder, to see if she could see anything that indicated the force-field's frequency. When she did not see anything, she was disappointed, that meant that she could not take the starfighter out on her own.

When they came close to where the base was. Krillgan and Rasha started to look for an opening in the jungle canopy for Krillgan to put the starfighter down. When Rasha thought she spotted something, she pointed it out to Krillgan, who ended up putting it down where she suggested. He had to put the wings to vertical as they went down through the canopy, so they would not be damaged. When they landed. Krillgan suggested that they make their approach through the trees. So they manoeuvred through the jungle, like they did through the forests on Dathomir. Keeping away from the trees that appeared to be void of the force. Something that Krillgan did not have time to investigate. As they approached the base, Krillgan told Rasha that he could sense some life forms inside the base. Rasha did not think it was possible, unless they figured out the code to lower the shield. Rasha pointed out the doorway through the force-field. At the same time, five armed men came out. Krillgan and Rasha did not know if they were pirates or smugglers. If they were smugglers, Krillgan wanted to talk to them, to find out how they got inside the base. So they followed them through the trees, as they seemed to be following a trail. Up ahead two canine creatures came out of a hole in the ground that appeared between some rocks and a tree. Krillgan assumed that this is where these creatures had their den. As soon as the men saw the creatures, they opened fire on them, badly injuring one of them. Rasha and Krillgan took out their blaster pistols, and started firing at the men. They figured they must be pirates, to come out here, just to attack these creatures.

While the five were distracted by the blaster fire coming from the trees, the creature that was not injured, rushed the pirates. The first pirate it came to, it swatted with its tail, which seemed to stun the pirate. It leaped at another pirate, ripping out its throat. In the meantime Krillgan had killed two pirates and Rasha killed one (according to Krillgan). So the creature killed the pirate it had stunned, then it stared up at Krillgan and Rasha in the trees. Krillgan felt a strange sensation in the force while it did that. Krillgan wondered if this is why other force users do not like this planet.

Krillgan decided to see if he could talk to this canine creature like he could with a Rancor. He told the creature that if he does not attack them, he can come down and heal his mate. The creature said he could come down, and he could bring his mate with him. Krillgan told the creature that she was not his mate. The creature responded that she smells like she wants to be. Krillgan did not respond. He just went up to the creature that was lying there in great distress. He reached out with the force to examine the injured creature. The creature started growling at him, until its mate told it to be still. Krillgan did not find any broken bones, so he reached out and pushed his fingers through its fur, until he touched skin, and felt the Kolto flow. From where he was, Krillgan could tell that the creature he was healing, was a female that was nursing young. So this other creature must be a male.

Krillgan reached out to see how many young the creature had in its den. He heard the pups start to bark as soon as he touched them. The male told him not to do that. He was making the puppies excited, because they hunt using the force. Than the male asked him, why he attached his own kind? Krillgan told him that they were not his kind, they were the enemy of all living creatures, including his own kind. The male bent his head near his mate's head. His mate licked his face, and told him that the stranger was helping her to feel better. He was right to trust the stranger. He responded by licking her face, and telling her to lay still, until he finished. Krillgan asked the male creature if he knew why the men attacked him. He said that they like to kill the parents, and steal the puppies. He does not know what they do with the puppies. Their puppies are still too young, so they would have died without their mother nourishing them. Krillgan told him that he has a friend. A large creature that he talks to, like he is talking to him. He would like to have a puppy when it is old enough, to keep his friend company. Because they should be able to talk to each other. The creature said that because he was healing his mate, and in doing so, saving the lives of all his children, when a puppy is old enough, he will bring it to him. He asked him where he will be. Krillgan told him that the place the men came out of, belongs to him and his people. So he must go take it back, from the ones who are in there. The creature volunteered to go with him. If he can take that place back from them, then he and his family will be safe for a long time. This will allow his family to grow into a strong pack. When Krillgan felt the flow of Kolto stop. He told them it is finished. The female got up and licked his face to thank him. Then she went back into her den to watch over her young. Krillgan, Rasha, and the canine creature, followed the trail back to the base. Rasha then started looking for the hole she discovered as a child, so that they could sneak into the base. After a while of searching she said that she thinks she found it. Only it was a lot smaller than she remembered. The creature asked Krillgan what was wrong. Krillgan told him, that she found the way into the base. But the last time she went through it, she was a pup herself. So remembers it being much bigger than what it is. They creature said that they will just have to make it bigger, and started digging out the small opening. He was able to enlarge it enough that he could squeeze through, and into the base.

Rasha went next, but her hips were too wide for the opening. Krillgan strengthened her with the force, hoping that it would strengthen every part of her body, and pushed her through the hole. Rasha almost let out a yelp, when she finally broke through. Then she had to suppress the urge to laugh. Krillgan's shoulders were too broad, and he had trouble squeezing through. He strengthened Rasha, then she grabbed his hand and pulled him through. The creature asked Krillgan, if she was always this noisy? Krillgan answered yes.

There were two pirate ships in the base. One sentry guarding the base. Krillgan sensed there were three inside one of the ships, and two in the hanger. Krillgan took out the sentry with his Togruta knife. Then they went inside the one ship. The three pirates appeared to be working on some electronics. Krillgan took out two of them with his daggers, while the creature stunned, than killed the third. The two pirates in the hanger appeared to be working on a drive of some type. Krillgan dispatched one, while the creature took out the other.

Krillgan asked Rasha if she could figure out, why the Fenelar Phoenix could not communicate with the base? He was going to move the pirate ships around, so there was room for the Phoenix and the starfighter to land. The creature watched Krillgan use the force to lift the pirate ships, and reposition them. So that they were out of the way. Krillgan than thanked the creature for his help. The creature asked if he could stay, and meet the friend that he said he could communicate with. Krillgan said he could, and suggested where he could wait, because they need to bring one small ship, and one big ship into the base. He then went to check on Rasha. She told Krillgan that the reason the Phoenix could not contact the base, was because the pirates shut the base communicator off. They had also changed the code for the shield. There was also a missile battery connected to the shields now, so if you entered the wrong code, and kept approaching the base. The missile battery would open fire.

Krillgan asked her if she would be able to talk with Grimm on the Phoenix, to see if he could help her walk through the procedure for lowering the shield. She told him that this was what she was working on. So Krillgan kept quiet and let her work. It wasn't long before they heard Grimm hailing the base. Rasha almost panicked because she thought he might try to approach the base now that the communicator started operating. When she finally got through, Krillgan could see a lot of tension leave her. Grimm was able to talk her through resetting the code, so he could deactivate the shield.

When the shield was down. Krillgan ran to his starfighter, and was able to fly in to the base, before the Phoenix appeared on the horizon. Kran was able to land the Phoenix in the tight space that was left for it, and Grimm reactivated the shield, after the Phoenix landed.

Kran was the first to start coming down the ramp, but stopped when he saw the creature next to Krillgan.

"What is a Vornskr doing in the base? Has our perimeter been compromised?"

Now Krillgan knew what the creature was called. "The Vornskr help neutralise the pirates that were in this base. Now he wants to meet Smasher."

Kran thought it would be best to let Smasher go down the ramp first.

Even though he wasn't a beastmaster, when Smasher saw Kran motioning to him. He figured Krillgan wanted him. He saw the curious creature next to Krillgan. As he came down the ramp, he heard the creature say that he was like a whole pack in one body. Krillgan addressed the creature, and told him that his friend Smasher is a Rancor. He told Smasher that this creature is a Vornskr that has a mate and some puppies. The Vornskr has agreed to let one puppy be his companion, when it is old enough. Smasher was pleased to hear this. He was also happy that he could communicate with it. He asked the Vornskr if he could go hunting with it, to make sure the puppy has lots of meat, so that it will grow up big, and strong. The Vornskr liked the idea of hunting with the Rancor. They could go after larger game, then he and his mate alone could go after, because it takes a pack to bring them down.

Grimm had to lower the shield to let Smasher out of the base. Because he was too big to fit through the doorway. Smasher ended up staying near the Vornskr's den, for the whole time that they were on Myrkr. Krillgan would go out every morning to take Smasher his porridge cake breakfast, and to see how he was doing.

One morning the Vornskr male asked Krillgan and Smasher to come with him. He suggested that it would be safer for Krillgan to be on Smasher's back, not knowing that this was a normal riding position for them. The Vornskr marked the edge of his territory, and waited. It was not long before two adult Vornskr, with older puppies, showed up to mark the edge of their territory. The male Vornskr asked permission to talk to the two adults. The three of them entered the small strip of land between their territories. The male Vornskr told them about how the man sitting on the creature helped him kill men that attacked them, then healed his mate who was badly injured. He then helped this man and a companion, clean out the place where the men normally hide, that like to attack their kind. So that they will not be plagued by these men for a very long time. The man has asked, that in return, that a puppy be given them when it is old enough to leave its pack, to be a companion to the large creature, because it can talk to them. The pair asked that he call the large creature over, so that they would not have to enter his territory. The Vornskr male told Smasher that the pair want to talk with him. When Smasher went up to the pair. They asked him what his relationship was with the man on his back. Smasher told them that he was bonded to him. The Vornskr pair was not surprised that the large creature could talk to them. They were surprised that the man could also talk to them. They knew that they too were indebted to the man. Because if he had not stopped them. Their den would have been the next den the men would have attacked, so they surrendered a female puppy to go with them. She was already weaned, and could safely leave her family.

Grimm was quite upset to find his tools all over the base. It took him a whole day to find them, then organise them. While he did that, Krillgan, Rasha, Kran, and Elibet, went through the dead bodies of the pirates, then tossed them out of the base. Then Krillgan thought they should retrieve the weapons and check the bodies of the five that attacked the den. When the female Vornskr recognised her healer, she did not come out of her den to challenge them. She just stuck her head out to watch. After they finished checking the bodies, Krillgan asked the female Vornskr, if she wanted them to remove the bodies, or leave them? She replied, "Leave them." Krillgan told her about the other six bodies they removed from their base. Did she want them to leave them where they left them, or bring them and pile them with the other bodies? She replied, "Leave them." While they were dealing with the bodies Hyperbolic decided to learn what he could about the pirates by going through their ships' computers.

When everyone took a break for dinner. He shared what he had found so far. There appears to be a connection between this group of pirates, and the group from Nal Hutta. He asked Grimm if there would have been enough residual memory in the modules they removed from the ship, since the ship's computer would not have surrendered this location. Grimm told them that if Captain Chrashan stored the code for controlling the base's shield in the communications module, and Myrkr would have been logged as a favoured destination in the hyperspace drive control module. They could have found the base that way. Krillgan asked if there are any other surprises in the Galaxy that the pirates had in store for them, because of the information they would have gleaned from the modules. Grimm did not think so, because the other destinations are all planets they do trade with, and some of them like Kindell's world, used Captain Richard's code names, so nothing would have stood out like Myrkr. They may have been expecting to find the Blue Ghost here. Knowing the Sith will not come to this world.

Everything went smoothly after that. Grimm and Hyperbolic, balanced the in-system drives. They tuned the hyperspace drive. All hands were needed for removing the laser torrents, and replacing them with the quad turbo-laser turrets. Grimm re-inspected the hull, to make sure no cracks had developed after they removed portions of the armour from the Neo-Crusader Q-Carrier, to reinforce the Fenelar Phoenix's hull, where the pirates had cut through. While on Chalacta, the Planetary Defence welders did an excellent job with the patch work. So Grimm felt comfortable spraying it a flat black, so it blended in with the rest of the ship.

When Krillgan brought the female Vornskr pup to the base. (He couldn't leave her with Smasher, because he was staying with a different pack. By territorial rights they could have killed her.) It became attached to Rasha, and started following her around. Kran would tease her, saying that the puppy was really hunting her. At a moment that she would not expect, it will strike. Rasha ignored him. Whenever she found a little spare time she would play with the puppy, and made sure it was fed. She even cleaned up after the puppy. Krillgan told her that it was now her responsibility to name the puppy. She called it "Dreshy" a variation on her mother's name.

When it was time to leave, Smasher returned to the base with a male puppy in his hand. For some reason it took a liking to Kran. Kran tried to ignore it. When the puppy thought it wasn't getting the attention it deserved. It would wack Kran on one of his ankles, then run away. Kran said it was the same sensation as when his foot fell asleep. So whenever anyone saw Kran limping, they knew why. When he stopped limping, the puppy would come back to him, looking for attention again. Kran admired the puppy's persistence, and eventually fell in love with him. Rasha teased him, saying the puppy was training him. Showing who was smarter, which made Elibet laugh when she heard it. Kran eventually named the male puppy "Vorn". So when the puppies were not playing with Smasher, or they were not fighting, or chasing one another around the ship. They could be found with their adopted person.

One thing the puppies liked to do, was try to steal Smasher's ball from him. They liked that it squeaked, when Smasher handled it, and they always tried to make it squeak. They would pounce on it, which only sent them flying through the air, when they bounced off. They would charge it, smashing into it, so that it would bounce off the bulkhead, but it would not squeak. Smasher would let them steal his ball, just so he could watch them play with it. Trying to make it squeak. One time when Dreshy pushed the ball to Rasha. Rasha picked the ball up, she felt Krillgan giving her strength, so she squeezed the ball and made it squeak. Dreshy was ecstatic that her man made it squeak. (That is how she referred to Rasha). She told Smasher, and teased Vorn that her man made it squeak but his man didn't. So one day when Kran picked the ball up, Krillgan reached out with the force and squeezed the ball and made it squeak. So Vorn boasted that his man could make the ball squeak, too. Kran told everyone that it was because Elibet was making him move stuff around all the time, so that they had a place to practice their martial arts. All that moving was making him stronger. Elibet told him that he should stop complaining about moving stuff around, if she was helping him to get stronger.

Their next destination was to see Captain Richard and Madam Cothia. Krillgan wanted to invite them to his wedding. He also thought the Captain would be interested in visiting his offspring, once he found out that he had a daughter, granddaughter, and now a great granddaughter. When they landed on Captain Richard's planet. Krillgan took Rasha and Elibet to the banking kiosk, to set up an account for the ship, which they would be in charge of. He opened the account by transferring fifty thousand credits to it. Rasha was responsible for buying their meals, and for arranging for porridge cakes, and meat for Smasher and the puppies. Elibet was responsible for making sure that everyone was paid, even Krillgan. Grimm had downloaded some accounting spreadsheets into his computer, so that they can keep track of the money coming in, and their expenses. After Elibet went back to the ship, Krillgan had Rasha use the survivor feature, to see if either of her parents had an account. She was surprised to find a joint account with both of her parents' names on it. It held a considerable amount of credits in it. Now she knew why her father said that he was going to retire soon, and wanted her to be with him. Rasha asked Krillgan what she should do, she was sure some of the money actually belonged to the crew. Krillgan told her to just transfer the account to her name. If she tries to give credits to the crew, it will only open wounds that should be left alone. This way she has emergency money. It will be handy to have when she gets married, and has a family of her own. The kiosk was keeping track of the conversation, to determine whether to give the credits to the survivor. If it believed that the survivor was being coerced into removing the funds, it would freeze the account. Because it heard the recommendation to transfer the account into the survivor's name, it would not interfere with the account transfer.

Krillgan closed the ship, leaving Smasher and the pups in charge. He was taking the whole crew for lunch at the brothel, since he knew they had the best food on the planet. He told Rasha that they also prepare meal packages for ships. It might be worthwhile to get a few months' supply. She should also talk to them about getting the porridge cakes made. If they do not have the time to do it, they will refer her to who can. Rasha asked him, how come he knew so much about this place, when he had never been there. (He had to ask a spaceport employee, where to find the place). Krillgan told her that his parents told him about this place, when he was old enough to know what a brothel was. At the brothel he asked the young lady serving them, if there was any way to get a message to Captain Richard and Madam Cothia? Can they let them know, that Krillgan would like to speak with them? The young lady told her Madam the message, who looked carefully at Krillgan, then disappeared.

It was during lunch, that Hyperbolic announced that he was leaving them. It was time he returned to his family. He thanked them all for freeing him from slavery. He hopes that the work he has done for them would be adequate compensation, for them giving him back his life. Krillgan wanted to pay him some credits. Hyperbolic told them, that he has sufficient funds for his needs. He would be departing once they return to the ship. When the lady serving them brought them their desert, she whispered into Krillgan's ear, that there would be a skiff waiting for him out front, right after lunch. It would take him to Captain Richard and Madam Cothia's residence.

When she left, Rasha asked him if Ludia should be concerned, that a pretty young lady was whispering in his ear, at a brothel. Krillgan leaned over and whispered in Rasha's ear, what the young lady told him. When he straightened out he told Rasha that no one else needs to know. Rasha knew, that as soon as he left, everyone would want to know what he said.

Captain Richard and Madam Cothia were thrilled that it really was Krillgan that had come to see them. They told him that Bikto, Coris, Pula, and their wives also wanted to see him, so they suggested that they go to their community centre in Pula's house, were everyone was waiting to meet him.

Krillgan mentioned that there were two things he wanted to talk to them about, before they meet with the others. He told them that he was heading back to Kindell's world to be married. The Captain appreciated that he did not say Dathomir in front of Cothia. Krillgan told them that they were the only off world couple that he could think of inviting. Captain Richard was very interested in going, and hoped his wife would accept the invitation.

Krillgan told Captain Richard that there was something else that was important for him to know, before they decide. He made sure there was a nice chair behind the Captain when he told him that if he comes back with him, his family will want him to spend some time with them. This news did make Captain Richard sit down and stare into space. He had a family. Off course the Captain wanted to know who he had this family with. He was old enough to figure out how it happened. Krillgan told him that by the time he boarded his ship after Kindell's funeral, her cousin, who had been escorting him, was pregnant. Now he was a great grandfather of a beautiful little girl. He knew for a fact that the little girl's mother would very much like to meet her grandfather. Captain Richard very much wanted to meet her, but turned to his wife, and asked her to decide. It will be more awkward for her than for him. Madam Cothia saw that he really did want to meet his family, and she was curious about this mystery world that seemed to have such a strong grip on her husband's life. So she agreed to go.

Krillgan told the Captain that he could have his old cabin back, he would move in with Smasher and the pups. That's how Captain Richard found out that Krillgan was now the Captain of the Fenelar Phoenix. He wanted to know how this happened, and who Smasher was, and why there were puppies on his ship. Krillgan suggested that they go to their community center, because everyone will want to hear. Now Krillgan held onto everyone's hand, longer than would be considered appropriate by most people. Because he felt the Kolto flow whenever he touched someone, which Krillgan assumed was natural for older people. There was more wear on their bodies that needed repair.

Madam Cothia was having second thoughts about going aboard the Phoenix when she found out that there was a Rancor on board the ship, and two vicious Vornskr puppies. Coris loved how Krillgan fixed the internal security weakness. There would be no sticky fingered Rodinians sneaking aboard his ship. He wanted to go to the ship to meet them. Krillgan told him, that unless he was volunteering to re-join his crew, he would have to say, no. He told Coris that if they became used to people coming aboard the ship at every stop they make. They would lose their effectiveness at keeping unwelcome people off of the ship, including custom inspectors and Imperial Troopers. Coris laughed and said that he had a good point.

When it came time to leave, Krillgan greeted Captain Richard and Madam Cothia with a hug at the base of the ramp. He told them that with his scent on them, the animals will accept them as part of the ship's family. At the top of the ramp Rasha was standing beside Dreshy, and Kran was beside Vorn. Smasher was behind them because he was taller than all of them. When they came up the ramp Dreshy and Vorn got a good whiff of both of them. Rasha told the Captain, that if he rubs Dreshy behind her ears with his fingertips, she really likes that. The Captain did that and Dreshy's tail went from horizontal to vertical. Rasha told the Captain that Dreshy likes him. The Captain asked her, how she knew that? Most canine creatures he has encountered, tend to wag their tail when they are happy. Rasha told him that most canines he has encountered don't have a prickly ball of fur at the end of their tail, with a mild venom that can stun you. It would be dangerous to the pack, if they were all swinging their tails. Madam Cothia bent down and rubbed Vorn behind his ears, and got the same reaction. Both Vornskr pups decided that these are good men, and did not try to stop them from coming aboard. When Krillgan introduced Smasher to them, Smasher held out a finger from his right hand, so that they could shake it. Captain Richard asked Krillgan if he was bonded to Smasher. Because all the Sisters he met claimed that they were bonded to their Rancor. Krillgan told him he was, which is why he could not just leave him behind on Nal Hutta.

After the introduction and greetings with the animals, the ship's computer welcomed Captain Richard back to the ship. This caught Captain Richard off guard, because he was hearing his own voice. Madam Cothia liked it. Krillgan asked the computer to greet him with the voice it uses with the first officer. Madam Cothia did not like the sexy voice, until Krillgan explained that that was Rasha's mother's voice. He thought it would be inappropriate for him to bring a new bride aboard the ship, and have her hear the computer talk to him in that voice. Which is why he chose Captain Richard's voice, so the computer always sounded like it was passing along sage advice, and if he was nice, it might share a story. This made Madam Cothia laugh, because everyone loves to hear one of Richard's stories.

After they were settled, Krillgan invited Captain Richard to take his usual position in the captain's chair. Madam Cothia strapped herself into the jumper seat on his left, and Rasha took the jumper seat on his right. Krillgan was in the pilot's seat, and Grimm was at his engineer's station. Captain Richard gave the order to prepare for departure, and when the computer announced that everyone was secure. Krillgan lifted off.

Krillgan loved how the ship was handling, since Grimm and Hyperbolic balanced the in-system drives. After they had cleared the planet, Krillgan asked Grimm if they could send a message to Kindell's world from this system. Grimm said it would be no problem. Captain Richard asked them when they could start sending messages to Kindell's world. Rasha told him that the day her mother was killed by pirates. A pirate ship followed them all the way down to the surface of Kindell's world. The Sisters attacked and killed all the pirates aboard the ship. The ship's communicator was still tuned to the pirates' beacon. So messages can be sent to it. Father Chitrah checks it from time to time, and will respond when he gets the message. Captain Richard asked if that meant that they won't be landing near the town site. Rasha said she did not know. They always referred to it as the main village, even though it was big enough to be called a town. Captain Richard understood from that, that they would be landing near the main village of the Singing Mountain Clan.

Grimm asked Krillgan what message should be sent. Captain Richard replied, "Say that Captain Krillgan of the Fenelar Phoenix, is looking forward to the wedding. Will be arriving in how many days you think it will be, and that you are bringing a couple of guests." Captain Richard asked Captain Krillgan if he approved of the message. Krillgan said he could not have worded it any better. He told them that they just needed to make one quick stop to pick up some tea for his mother, or she might cancel the wedding. Then on to Kindell's world.

Madam Cothia asked, why did they not buy the tea on her world? Krillgan told her that his mother had given Captain Chrashan a list of all the worlds where you can get good tea for a cheap price, so they were stopping at one of them. Cothia asked Richard, if he knew about these worlds? Richard confessed that he was not a big tea connoisseur, so was not familiar with these worlds.

Rasha thought Krillgan was getting soft. He had taken a mattress from the cabin where he placed his belongings. Wrapped a protective covering around it, and placed it in Cargo Bay 1. She found him asleep on it, right next to Smasher. Dreshy and Vorn were curled up on it, right next to him. She told him, that Father Chitrah contacted the ship, and wants to speak to him. Father Chitrah asked if he has selected someone to be his honour guard. Ludia has selected Diennu, as her guard. Krillgan told his father that Rasha is his first officer, so she should have that position. Then he turned to Rasha, and asked if that would be okay with her. Rasha said that she would be delighted. His father said that they need some measurements taken of her. Then he told them which ones. He said that he would call back in 24 hours to get the measurements. He was also looking forward to hearing the story behind Captain Krillgan.

Grimm had written the measurements down that were needed. Krillgan asked Rasha if she knew where to take the measurements. Rasha started describing where some of the measurements were taken. Krillgan was embarrassed, he told her that he can't touch her in those areas. Rasha told him, that she was sure they were not expecting him to take the measurements. She will get Madam Cothia, or Elibet to do it. When they went back to the cargo bay, everyone else was up, so it was time to serve breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

©2016

When they stopped to buy the tea, Krillgan also bought large containers of juice. He said that he wanted to serve Nice Surprise to everyone at the wedding. Madam Cothia told him that she had heard of that drink. It was the latest trendy drink to come out of Hutt Space. She wonders who the person is that comes up with these drinks.

While everything was being loaded, Madam Cothia borrowed Grimm's computer to scan the Holonet. She liked to keep track of current affairs. She showed everyone the story about the Givin executive, of one of their shipyards orbiting Yag'Dhul. His ship was captured by pirates, but for some reason they did not know who he is. Apparently he was sold into slavery, but by the intervention of the square root of minus one. The ingenious crew of a trading ship intervened, and rescued him. Rasha asked her if they mentioned the guy's name. She said his name is Hyperbolic. Cothia asked them if they knew what he meant by the square root of minus one? Grimm who had long conversations with Hyperbolic about Givin religious beliefs, told her that the expression, square root of minus one, is one of the ways that the Givin refer to the Creator, and the force. The square root of minus one is an imaginary number. On one hand it does not exist. But on the other hand it is very important to many mathematical theories and scientific breakthroughs. This ship and many of the things that are in it, could not have been possible without that number. The Givin used to believe that the creator was upset with the Gotal, because they are hurt by many forms of electromagnetic radiation, and the imaginary number is integral to understanding electromagnetism. It was a Gotal that pointed out to them that the number was also used in the designing of the shielding that protects them when they are not on their home world. Cothia thought about the expensive shielding in Pula's house, yet how peaceful it feels inside. Now the Givin look at that number, as the source of the Knowledge of Good, and Evil.

When it was time to land on Kindell's world. Kran took the pilot's seat. Since he was the only one that has landed or taken off from the clearing where they would be heading. He reminded them that they have to keep the ship low when coming in to land, or taking off, so as not to attract the attention of large winged creatures that can damage the ship if they attack. While he was landing, Kran pointed out that part of the clearing has been enlarged.

When the ramp was lowered a large number of Sisters and their Rancor were waiting for them in the clearing. Amblin-Elu, Ludia, Butashe, and Diennu, were in the forefront. Ludia rushed into Krillgan's arms when he stepped down the ramp. The Sisters were surprised to see what looked like a Swamp Rancor come down off the ramp right behind Krillgan. Smasher made his way straight for My Friend, and proceeded to have sex with her. This caused a few chuckles amongst the Sisters, and made Ludia and Krillgan a little embarrassed, after they stopped kissing. The elders who came, said it was a good sign, it meant that the couple getting married will have a good marriage.

When Captain Richard and Madam Cothia came down the ramp, Grasma Raek (Kindell's mother) became excited and ran up to Captain Richard and hugged him, and planted a kiss on his cheek. Richard introduced her to his wife, as the mother of his lover that was killed. Cothia asked if he was sure because she looked to be younger than him. Richard said it was because the women on the planet are long lived. Grasma corrected him, and said, that it was only the force using women that live long lives. Grasma than called the women of her family over. Grasma reintroduced him to Kindell's cousin, Allya Raek. Madam Cothia realised that she was the one who was supposed to have had Richard's child. Yet she appeared to look older than Grasma. Apparently she did not age well. Than Kiranna, their daughter was introduced. Cothia had to admit, she did see some of Richard in her. Richard looked at her for a long time, before finally hugging her and apologizing to her for not being there for her, because he did not know. When her daughter Kreen was introduced, she right away threw her arms around his neck, and had tears in her eyes. She told him that she heard the stories about him, but wasn't sure he was real. Then she brought her little girl. The family gave her permission to name her Kindell. Little Kindell asked her mother Kreen, who the man was, and why was he dressed funny. Kreen told her that this man is her great grandfather, grandmother Kiranna's father, and where he was from, the people all dress like that. Kindell just said, "Oh" than asked her mother if she can go play. Kreen let her down, and she disappeared amongst all the sisters. Kreen asked Krillgan if it was okay with him if her grandfather and his wife stay with her, until after the wedding. Krillgan told her that it was up to them. Kreen suddenly became shy and quietly asked her grandfather if he and his wife would like to stay with her. Captain Richard said he would love to. Madam Cothia said she was honoured. Kreen told them that after Aliyanna has greeted her cousin Krillgan, she will ask her to give them a ride in her cart, along with their luggage. Both Captain Richard and Madam Cothia were relieved that they did not have to climb up onto a Rancor for a ride.

Krillgan than had to coax Dreshy and Vorn to come down the ramp. They were excited from all the force energy they felt, but they were also frightened by all the very big Rancor they saw. They thought Smasher was big. But he was small compared to them. Krillgan told them that this was his pack. Because they had his smell on him, they will not hurt them. When they finally came down. Krillgan introduced them to Ludia, who would soon be his mate. Krillgan whispered to her to say hello to them and give them a little rub behind their ears. The Vornskr pups were happy that Krillgan's mate could also talk to them, and greeted them in a nice way. Krillgan told them that many of the women here could also talk with them. They should say hello. Just watch their tails! So the pups went and said hello and were pleased by how many could answer them.

When the crew saw that the pups were no longer frightened, they also came down the ramp. Amblin-Elu came up and hugged Krillgan, as did Butashe and Diennu. His Parents made their way through the crowd with his brother and sister. Chitrah asked his son, where Captain Chrashan was? He was sorry to hear that he was killed by pirates. He went up to Rasha and told her how sorry he was to hear about her father's passing. Rasha asked him for a hug, because he was like a father to her. She felt the warmth of his soul in his hug and thanked him. Mother Andriel also came over and gave her a hug. After greeting his family, all the Sisters wanted a hug from Krillgan, and he wanted a hug from each of them. After a while Amblin-Elu decided that she had to stop being the mother of the bride, and needed to start being clan Mother again. She found something to stand on, and told everyone that it was time to start heading back to the main village. Its dinner time, and they need to feed their guests. Father Chitrah had prepared for this, and had extra Rancor carts standing by, to transport all the guests to town. He and Mother Andriel rode with Captain Richard, and Madam Cothia in Aliyanna and Strongman's cart. The Captain was just a little confused. When Aliyanna went up to greet Krillgan, those around him called her Krillgan's cousin. Yet Andriel and Chitrah called her their daughter. He decided to keep quiet until after he has talked to Krillgan, and would tell Cothia to do the same.

After Smasher had sex with My Friend, he started to introduce himself to the other Rancor. He told them that he has never been part of a herd before. Krillgan had told him, that because they are bonded, and this was Krillgan's herd. They would have to accept him, because they would not throw Krillgan out of their herd. Some of the large males started to tease him about being so small. Smasher told him that were he was from, he was one of the largest and strongest Rancor. My Friend assured him that he was strong enough for her, even though she stood head and shoulder taller than him. She wanted to know how he became bonded to Krillgan. But the other Rancor told him to save all his stories until he meets their Herd Mother. After all she was the one who would ultimately decide whether he really was part of the herd, or do they eat him. When Smasher appeared unsure of himself, they laughed and told him that their Herd Mother loves Krillgan, and would not do anything to hurt the one he was bonded to. On the other hand they might get to snack on the two creatures running around their feet. Smasher told the Vornskr pups to tell the Rancor what Krillgan told them to say. They told the Rancor that Krillgan told them to say that they don't taste good. This made the Rancor laugh. The pups had grown considerably since they left Myrkr, with Dreshy being slightly larger than Vorn, because she was a little older. Smasher assured the Rancor that they were still quite young, and had not yet reached the size of their parents.

In the dining hall the crew of the Fenelar Phoenix were split up and spread throughout the hall. So that they could share with the Sisters what happened with them since Krillgan's departure, and how he became the captain of the ship. The Raek family were able to get Rasha to come and share the story with them. Captain Richard and Madam Cothia were sitting with them, and heard more than what Krillgan had shared with them. The Captain was not too surprised. He knew that Krillgan was still the modest little boy, that they had fallen in love with, when he was a child. He was actually happy that in that regard he hadn't changed. What he didn't share was how they helped the Chalactan P.D. and rescued all those slaves. The Captain knew that this was part of Kindell's prophecy. Something the Raek family was very familiar with. The Clan Mother interrupted the story telling to let everyone know that the wedding would be in two days.

When My Friend presented Smasher to the Herd Mother. He had tears in his eyes when she welcomed him to the herd. It turns out that he was a much better story teller than he even thought he would be. She had Smasher sit, so the cliff wall was behind him, so that the whole herd could hear his stories. Dreshy and Vorn just curled up on either side of him, after they ate what the herd shared with them. When he started talking about the ball that Krillgan got him. Smasher asked Dreshy and Vorn, if they could go back to the ship and get his ball. They both took off as fast as they could. This was the first time that he actually gave them permission to touch his ball.

At the ship the Sister that was standing guard, wishing that she could hear the stories, was surprised when the two Vornskr pups showed up, and raced up the ramp. A short time later a large ball came bouncing down the ramp, with the two pups right behind it. One of the pups, afraid that the ball was getting away from them pounced on the ball to try and slow it down. They slowed the ball down, but they also bounced off the ball and went flying right out of the clearing into the underbrush beyond. The Sister could not help but think that she was watching children, and had a good laugh. The two pups each wanted to control the ball and were taking it away from each other as they ran along, back to the village, pushing it with their noses. The Sister was sad to see them go. Now it was back to the boring guard duty again.

The pups were so tired from their run that they curled up and fell asleep, as soon as they turned the ball over to Smasher. They did not even react when Smasher made the ball squeak. Then he handed it to the Herd Mother so that she could play with it and make it squeak. She than passed it around so everyone in the herd had a chance to handle it and make it squeak. Smasher was still telling stories when they woke up in the middle of the night. While they stretched, Smasher told them not to leave the village. Smasher told the Herd Mother, and the Rancor that were still awake that the Vorskr do most of their hunting at night, since they use the force to locate their prey. He told them that the pups will probably go look for Krillgan, once they find him, they will go explore the village. After they have explored for a while, they will return to him, or Krillgan, and go back to sleep.

The pups found Krillgan on the roof of his parents' home, on a sleeping area they had made. The man Krillgan said would be his mate was sleeping beside him. Dreshy's man was sleeping on his other side, and there was another man that was nice to them, when they went around saying hello to all the new people. The puppies snuck out of the house to do some exploring.

Krillgan who was used to them, did not wake up when he sensed they were near. Amblin-Elu, who was sleeping on the main floor did wake up, because she was not familiar with sensing their life force. When she figured out who they were. She just followed them using the force, as they made their way through the house. It seemed to her like they were looking for Krillgan, but when they found him, they just left. It was much later that they returned, and this time they stayed.

Rasha was happy to see that the pups had found them in the night. When the sun woke her up in the morning, she started playing with Dreshy. Ludia and Diennu played with Vorn. The puppies were happy that they came there to nap, instead of going back to Smasher. Father Chitrah brought a basin of cold water up to them, so that they could wash up before going for breakfast.

Rasha wanted to go out exploring, right after breakfast. Ludia told her, that she and Krillgan had to go try on their outfits that they would be wearing at the wedding, tomorrow. She and Diennu had already been fitted, but would come along for moral support if they wanted them to.

Rasha wanted to know again what the honour guard were supposed to do. She didn't have to give a speech or anything like that. Krillgan said that her job was to make sure that no one came and stole him away, from now, until the wedding ceremony is over. She and Diennu will be the only ones at the wedding ceremony itself, who were allowed to be armed. There will be armed Sisters on Rancor, outside of the clearing, on patrol. But she is the last line of defence.

During breakfast, Gwenlath and some of the other Sisters from the other clans. Who were special guests of Ludia's, arrived at the village. They all threw themselves at Krillgan when they saw him. All of them had tears in their eyes. He really is alive. They were overjoyed when they found out that the reason they were brought to the Singing Mountain Clan was not, to show them that Krillgan is alive. But to be guests at Krillgan's and Ludia's wedding. They had all been told by Ludia when she visited their clan, that when she sends for them, don't ask any questions, just come. When Father Chitrah told Ludia that the Fenelar Phoenix contacted him, and they were coming for the wedding. She dispatched runners to go to the other clans to go get her special friends. They had all been on the Glass Mountain with Krillgan, and defended him before their clans when the Nightsisters started spreading their lies. They started telling Krillgan some of the horrible things the Nightsisters had said about him. But they saw from Ludia's expression they should stop. It was after they stopped that they realised that they had wounded Krillgan, and were really sorry that they said anything.

Krillgan was the first to try on his outfit for the wedding. They had used the last scan that they had of him in Mother Andriel's computer for his measurements. His outfit fit quite well. There was only one minor alteration that would need to be made. Everyone noticed how sad Krillgan looked after the Sisters from the other clans talked to him. So no one interfered when Krillgan took Ludia by the hand, and told them that he needs to be alone with her. They all stayed behind to watch Rasha being fitted. Mother Andriel told her that she had two outfits for her to try on. But only one was for the wedding.

Krillgan took Ludia outside of the village, to their special place. The field of wildflowers where he proposed to her. He told her that he really was a monster. That he really did hurt someone real bad the night he escaped from the Nightsisters. It took a lot of meditation on his part, to finally see the face of the woman he had hurt in his nightmares. Has was taken aback when he realised it was her mother. He started to describe the horrible things he did. But Ludia put her fingers to his lips and shushed him. She told him that the elders made her mother tell her everything that happened that night. Because they suspected that he would dream about it, and she would have to deal with it.

The one thing that the elders and her mother did say, was the monster she encountered that night, was not Krillgan. It was a creature of the dark force energy and the drugs the Nightsisters made him take. They told her that her Krillgan was faithful to her, right up until the point, that the drugs finally took control of his body. She told him how Gwenlath, confessed to her how she reacted after just drinking one of the special drinks that the Nightsisters had prepared for him. She was very ashamed of her reaction, but none of the other Sisters condemned her for what she did. They all admitted to finally succumbing to the drugs they were given, and putting aside their inhibitions for a moment of carnal pleasure. They all told her that he had remained steadfast and faithful to the end. Which is why he fled the mountain in the first place.

She also told him about their being able to escape the mountain with the bride-to-be who had been raped, but he had healed her. Since all the Nightsisters were out hunting him. So he was not allowed to use this as an excuse to get out of marrying her. Krillgan told her that he was not looking for an excuse. He really did want to marry her. He just wanted her to have the opportunity to back out, once she knew what type of man she really was marrying. Ludia told him, that she has known most of her life, what type of man she was marrying, and kissed him. That is how the ladies found them after Rasha had finished trying on her outfits, and Mother Andriel was sure what alterations would be required.

Rasha' second outfit was the special dress Mother Andriel made for her, for her father daughter dinners. She told Rasha that she did not have to try it on, since her father passed away. Rasha told Mother Andriel that Kran and Elibet were now her mother and father on the ship, and she would like to continue having the special dinner with them. Rasha asked Mother Andriel, if she could make some outfits for them? Because they had no special clothes to wear, after everything was taken by the pirates. Someone was sent to get the couple, while Rasha tried on her dress.

The Sisters from the other clans were all jealous on how gorgeous she looked in her dress and told her so. Mother Andriel hinted that if they were all very nice, she might be able to make something for each of them, after the wedding. For them to take back to their clans with them.

When the Zabrack couple showed up. Kran was upset that they wouldn't let him in the seamstresses' shop. What was the point of bringing him there, if they wouldn't let him in? Rasha wearing the new dress and Elibet came out to him, along with Mother Andriel. Rasha told them that she wanted to continue her tradition of having a family meal, but with them, since they were now her family. That means that they also have to wear nice clothes. Kran told her that the fanciest clothes he has, is what he wore to the casino. Not nice dinner clothes. Rasha told him that Mother Andriel was willing to sew a nice outfit for Elibet, and she was willing to talk to the tailors about making something nice for him. Kran asked if they would be ready in time to wear to the wedding. Because what he had on was the best he has to wear. Elibet also asked if her dress would be ready in time for the wedding. Because the jumpsuit she has on, was what she was planning to wear. Kran also mentioned that if he was going to wear something nice to the wedding, than they should also make something for Grimm. Mother Andriel sent one of the girls to go find Grimm. She sent Elibet inside, so the seamstresses could take her measurements. She walked to the tailor shop with Kran, to see what could be arranged. The tailor shop did not have much to do, to prepare for the wedding. Since all alterations were being done through the seamstress shop. They were pretty confident that they could have two outfits ready by tomorrow midday. Before they had finished taking all of Kran's measurements, Grimm showed up.

After breakfast My Friend asked her Herd Mother, if it was okay for her to take Smasher and the pups hunting. Since Ludia and Krillgan would be too busy to do anything with them today. The Herd Mother gave them her blessing. When they left the village, My Friend told Smasher that Ludia had told her that she would not be able to come with them, even though she was bonded to her. Yet he and Krillgan are bonded, and he will be leaving with them. Smasher decided that the best thing to do was to take her aboard his flying den, so that she could see for herself, why she would not be going. So they ran to the ship, with the pups right beside them. The Sister standing watch was surprised to see My Friend go aboard the ship with Smasher. Smasher showed her that he just barely fits and there are some places where he can't go. My Friend found that she was always bent over, and that sometimes she had to back up to a larger space to turn around. She appreciated Smasher showing her the den he shared with the pups. Smasher showed her where Krillgan and Ludia had their den. Unfortunately the hallway in front of their den was too small for them, so he could not show her what their den looked like inside.

When they left the ship, My Friend sat down and started crying. She was really hoping that she would have been able to convince Ludia to take her along. But all she could do inside, was just sit in one place. Smasher told her that many of the worlds they go to. He and the pups are not even allowed off of their flying den. So it would be too hard for her, even though he would love to have her along. She does have her herd here, and Ludia will come back to visit her. My Friend wiped her tears with her arm, and told them they should go hunting. It will help her to feel better.

When the ladies found Krillgan and Ludia. Diennu took Rasha away to teach her the basics on swordplay. The other Sisters wanted to know the story behind how he left the planet. What he did, and how he made it back. They were surprised to hear that Ludia's mother, made it a condition that he could not come back, until he could prove that he could support Ludia. The idea of using pieces of metal to obtain the things they need was totally foreign to them. Their clan supplies everything they need, in turn they do everything they can to support the clan. Krillgan told them that it was just a fancy way of trading. They were familiar with trading goods with the town and with other clans. He said that it was like going to the town. They wanted the ale you have, but they do not have the silk you want. So they give you pieces of metal that are supposed to be valuable, instead. You take the pieces of metal to a clan that has silk, and exchange the pieces of metal for silk. You could not take them your ale because they have lots of their own. Yet this way you were able to exchange your ale for silk, by taking your ale to the ones who wanted it. The ladies told him that they think they understand. They really wanted him to get along with his story telling. They walked back to the dining hall while Krillgan talked. So that they could sit down and have some tea while he shared his story.

After dinner, Mother Andriel sent Krillgan home to be with Father Chitrah. She told him that Ludia had something important to do right now, and he cannot be with her when she does it. The Ladies asked if they were allowed to go with Ludia, or did they have to go with Krillgan. Mother Andriel told them that they could not go with Krillgan, because this was the last time that he could be alone with Father Chitrah before the wedding. As far as going with Ludia, it was up to her. Ludia said they could come, even though she was already nervous. Having more people along, was going to make her even more nervous. To help prepare the young ladies, Mother Andriel told them that what Ludia was going to do now was part of the traditions she has been teaching the ladies of the clan. The Sisters from the other clans have heard about these traditions, and some of the teachings has made it to their clans, but not everything. Rasha told Mother Andriel that Krillgan shared a little bit with her about the traditions, only he did not know how the traditions for the young ladies was different than what he was taught for young men. Mother Andriel made a mental note to ask Elibet, if they have traditions that they teach their young men and women? They walked over to the seamstress shop, and Ludia was surprised to see her mother there. Amblin-Elu hugged her, and told her that she has her full support. Ludia was also surprised to so how many other women were packed into that place. All the elders were present, even though it was not an elder sitting in the chair that she would have to talk to. Other young ladies were there, that were thinking about their own marriages.

Ludia walked up to the elder seamstress, and greeted her. The lady asked her, why she has come tonight? Ludia told her that she was ready to give herself to the man she loves, and in keeping with the traditions that Mother Andriel has taught her, she has come here to obtain a virginity blanket. The lady nodded to a younger seamstress who brought out a nicely wrapped package, and handed it over to the older lady. The older lady took the package, and asked Ludia, if she was ready and willing to answer any question she would ask her? Ludia said that she was both ready and willing. The first question caught her off guard. "This man that you want to give yourself to. Does he love other women?" "Yes he does. He loves his mother, and all the female friends that he is close to. He loves all the clan's Sisters that he is bonded to." "How is his love for you, different than the love he has for other women?" "I can't answer that question, only he can. All I can say is that he loves me, and wants to marry me." "How do you know this?" "Today, when we were alone. He bare his heart to me. He shared with me, the bad things he has done. The things that give him nightmares. The things that only the elders know about. He shared those things with me, so that I could see for myself what type of man he is. He loved me enough, to give me the opportunity to leave him. Now that I know what type of man he is." "What did you decide?" "I decided that I loved him even more. I told him that I accepted him for who he is." The older seamstress held out the package, and told Ludia to take it. Ludia told the seamstress that Mother Andriel told her that it was not something than can be just taken, it is too valuable. Something must be given in exchange for it. The lady asked her what she brought to exchange for it. Ludia showed her a flower she had brought. She told the lady that the flower might not mean anything to her. But it means a lot to Ludia, because of what it represents. She picked the flower from the place where the man she will marry, proposed to her. It is also the place where he bare his heart to her. The flower represents what brought her here. What the lady was holding, represents her future with him.

When they exchanged what they were holding. Ludia saw that there were tears in the woman's eyes, and they exchanged a smile. When she looked around the room. She saw that most of the women had tears in their eyes, even her own mother. She did not notice that she had tears in her own eyes, until her mother wiped them away, then gave her a big hug. Now Amblin-Elu understood why this was so important to Mother Andriel. Diennu also gave her a big hug. Then she took the package from Ludia, to take it too the tent, where she and Krillgan would be spending their wedding night. She would meet up with her at Mother Andriel's home.

Mother Andriel took Ludia and Amblin-Elu, into her bedroom, and took her virginity blanket, from the place Father Chitrah had left it for her, after showing it to Krillgan. She opened it to let them see the evidence of their love for each other on their wedding night. She told Ludia that she expects to see hers, tomorrow night. After they complete the traditions portion of their love making. She reminded Ludia, that because this is special, only special people get to see it. She was showing her this, so that she would know that Krillgan, who really is her son. Was conceived in love. Ludia put her arms around Mother Andriel's neck, and kissed her on her cheek, thanking her.

When they left the bedroom, they went into a packed house. The whole crew from the Fenelar Phoenix was there, they would be crashing here again tonight. Kreen had come by with her daughter, and with Captain Richard and Madam Cothia. Butashe, Diennu's mother was also here along with other close members of the Djo family. Ludia knew that Krillgan would be upstairs, with Rasha, and all the ladies that have arrived from the other clans. If Diennu was really fast, she might be upstairs already, as well. There was enough bedding material placed at strategic places throughout the house, so that everyone would be able to sleep over tonight. She knew that the nine of them would be sleeping upstairs together tonight. She wondered if the puppies would crash the party again.

In the middle of the night the puppies came up to Krillgan, and started whining, and started pawing him. To wake him up. Their tactic worked, except that they woke up everyone one else that was sleeping on the roof. They told Krillgan that they found a creature with a force connection to it, and wanted to know what to do. Krillian told them to lead him to the creature. When they took off, everyone else followed. Rasha asked Diennu what was going on. Being the only none force user in the group, she could not listen in on the conversation between the puppies and Krillgan. Diennu told her that the puppies had discovered a creature that was connected to the force. Rasha wanted to know what was so special about that. Diennu told her that the only creatures on this planet that have a connection to the force, are creatures controlled by the Nightsisters, for spying. The puppies led Krillgan to where they found the creature. It wasn't there anymore, so they used the force to help them track the creature down. The creature had left the village, probably because the Nightsister suspected it was discovered, and was looking for a place for the creature to hide. Dreshy saw it first, and ran up to it, and bashed it with her tail so that it could not get away. Vorn and Krillgan were close behind her, with all the young ladies right behind them. Krillgan lifted the creature into the air, and blasted it with force lightning. Everyone including Rasha heard the Nightsister scream, before the creature perished. Diennu told Rasha that they could hear the Nightsister scream, because it was connected to the creature through the force, and the force lightning traveled along the connection to strike the Nightsister, as well as kill the creature. Diennu took hold of the creature away from Krillgan. As she was Ludia's honour guard, it was her responsibility to dispose of the creature's body. Krillgan and all the other young ladies, gave the puppies a nice rubbing behind their ears, and all over their heads, telling them that they are good puppies. Krillgan told them that if they discover anymore creatures with a force connection. They should stun the creature first, then find the closest force user to where they are, and let them deal with the force connected creature. The pups went hunting, while everyone else went back to their rooftop crash-pad, to get some much wanted sleep.

In the morning, before going to breakfast, Andriel who had gotten up early on purpose, pulled Krillgan aside, offering him what remained of the vial of ointment her mother gave her for her wedding night. She told Krillgan in what way it had helped them the following morning. Krillgan opened the vial, then to his mother's surprise, tasted it. He told her that it was Kolto that her mother gave her, then proceeded to fill the vial for her.

After breakfast, Mother Andriel took Ludia into the kitchen, to help her make all the food that she and Krillgan would be eating. From after the wedding, until morning. Starting with the food that would not spoil, and finishing with the foods that needed to be eaten first. Diennu helped her because this was part of the traditions training. All the other young ladies went into the kitchen to watch, except Rasha. She also wanted to watch, but because she was Krillgan's honour guard, she had to stay with him. She knew this was serious, when they handed her a real sword to strap on. Not the practice sword she and Diennu were using just yesterday. Krillgan was sent to go pick flowers. Before leaving he went up to Smasher, and asked him to take the pups back to the clearing where their flying den was sitting. Have the pups check that area for any force connected creatures, because that is where the wedding would be taking place. My Friend went along, because Ludia would not need her until after lunch. Kreen volunteered to accompany Krillgan and Rasha, because her daughter loved walking through the fields with wildflowers in them. Madam Cothia wanted to come along. Picking wildflowers sounded like fun. Kreen had to tell her that she could not come. They would be covering a lot of ground. She could carry her daughter with ease, but she wouldn't be able to carry her as well, and it would not be appropriate for the groom to carry anyone but his bride on his wedding day. To calm her objections Captain Richard took her to the top of the palisade to watch the three of them run away. He asked his wife, if she could have kept up with them? She asked her husband, how Rasha was able to keep up with them? Since she was not a force user like the other two. He told her that he did not know. He has learnt to just accept the things he could not understand with this world. Madam Cothia found the world very fascinating, she especially liked that it was controlled by women. Very powerful women.

After lunch, Krillgan ran to the ship with his father, Rasha, and Butashe. They would change for the wedding there. Butashe volunteered to put the flowers in his hair. Krillgan thought it was only right, since she had removed them from his hair so many years ago. Erin and Aliyanna went up in the morning in Strongman's cart to deliver the clothes they would be wearing. Erin pointed out all the changes to the ship since the last time he saw it. Aliyanna was only interested in seeing where her cousin would be living with Ludia after the wedding, and having a look at Rasha's cabin. Amblin-Elu stayed back with Mother Andriel, to help her baby girl dress for her big day. Even though she was sure she did not need her help. When they were sure that she was ready, they would leave her to have one final talk with My Friend. While they ran ahead to the clearing. Amblin-Elu decided that she would conduct the wedding, as was her right as Clan Mother, even though every elder volunteered to do it.

When Ludia talked with My Friend, her Rancor told her that Smasher had taken her aboard the flying den, so that she could see for herself why the person she was bonded to, would not take her. She suggested that when she has a chance, they should get a larger flying den, so next time she could come with them. Ludia told her that she would love to, but most of the people who live in the den, have already told her that it was already larger than most. She did not know if a larger one was available. My Friend said she understood, and made her promise to come back and visit often. Ludia only promised to come back as often as she was able. They waited for Diennu to finish dressing, before they mounted their Rancor to head up to where the wedding would take place. The Sisters that were with them, made sure they had lovely garlands of flowers in their hair, picked by Krillgan, from Ludia's mother's garden.

Amblin-Elu only made a show of resistance, when her sister Butashe insisted that she weave a garland of flowers' in her hair. After all she is the bride's mother. Mother Andriel put up no resistance at all, when Butashe wove a garland of flowers into a circle, and placed it on her head, since she had no hair she could weave it into. Mother Andriel loved the relationship that these two sisters had, and always enjoyed the brief time she had with the two of them. When Butashe said they were ready, Father Chitrah took Mother Andriel's arm, and escorted her off of the ship, to where they would be waiting with the rest of the well-wishers. Right behind them was Butashe. When they were in position. Amblin-Elu excited the ship, with Krillgan and Rasha right behind her. They made it to a small natural mound that was about half a meter above the rest of the clearing. The Clan Mother was wearing an open hooded cloak. Made purple by the special berries that grew in the valley just beyond the Singing Mountains. The outside of the cloak was made from Dathomir spider silk. The dark blue lining inside the cloak was made from an offworld silk. From Mother Andriel's special collection of off world fabrics. The hood of the cloak was pinned in place behind the garland of flowers by Butashe. The flowing robe she wore underneath was low cut, and black with gold trim. Around her neck, the reason for the low cut, was the Clan Mother's special necklace, with precious stones from each of the clan territories. In her was personified the beauty and the strength of the Singing Mountain Clan. Krillgan stood to her left. The flowers in his hair, were not woven into a garland. They were small and delicate, and they were everywhere. He was wearing the special shirt that his mother made for him, from the Dathomirite-Silk blend fabric that his mother wove. Over the green tinted shirt was a dark green jacket, with ¾ length sleeves, that only came down to the small of his back, so it did not hide the shirt, but compliment it. He wore black pants made from Rancor hide, and a black pair of leather boots to match, with special slots for his Dathomirite daggers, which he wasn't wearing. Rasha, who was standing behind him, whose hair was done like Krillgan's, with the small flowers. Was dressed in a dark brown leather jacket and pants outfit, with a nice white blouse. She looked like she meant business. If she had walked into any cantina with a blaster pistol on her hip, instead of the sword. Everyone would have known she meant business. Despite that, it fit her like a glove, not hiding her gorgeous figure. When Father Chitrah was originally working on the design, he had long sessions with the tailors, to make sure that the arms would not be impeded in anyway, at the same time as making sure the wearer was not exposed in any way that an opponent could try to exploit. It became Rasha's favourite outfit to wear, whenever she had to go off ship, for business. In her matching boots were Krillgan's two daggers. Krillgan promised her, that they would find a nice pair of vibro-blade daggers for her boots.

When they came out of the ship, all the people stood up, and young men and women came and took the benches away that they had been seated on, and took them to the tables, where everyone would be seated for the wedding feast. Without the benches, the people stood closer together. But a large opening down the centre, was left for the bride and her honour guard, to walk down. It was not long before Ludia on My Friend, and Diennu on Protector, rode up and stopped behind the people. When the ladies dismounted, the Rancour went and stood with all the others from the herd who had come to watch. Everyone commented on how beautiful Ludia looked in her green tinted silk dress that matched Krillgan's shirt. The dress looked to be shear on Ludia. (Because of the strength of the sunlight.) Though the dress was long-sleeved, the chemise she wore underneath was sleeveless. The front of her dress only came down to near her mid-thigh. Which was how long the white leather shorts, she wore underneath were in the front. The shorts came further down her back and the inner thigh, so that she was not riding bare skin on Rancor. But no one saw the white leather shorts, as the bottom of the dress came down to almost mid-calf at the back. What every did see was her white leather boots made out of Rancor hide, that came up just above her knee in front, and just below the knee in back. Later Krillgan told her how beautiful and sexy he thought she looked with the exposed skin between the bottom of her dress in front, and the top of her white boots. It was like she was teasing him. Everyone knew that white leather was almost impossible to make out of Rancor hide. Diennu was dressed in a matching outfit to Rasha's. The only difference being that Diennu had a garland of flowers in her hair like Ludia. Diennu was also wearing the Clan Mother's Dathomirite sword on her hip, and her Dathomirite daggers in her boots. As far as she was concerned, no one was messing with this wedding. Ludia led the way down the center aisle, with Diennu behind her. Ludia felt Krillgan's eyes on her, and the welcoming smile on his face. She went and stood on her mother's right side, with Diennu to her side.

The wedding ceremony is quite simple. It starts with the Clan Mother declaring that she has examined the couple, and according to clan law she finds them eligible for marriage. Was there anyone who wished to challenge her finding? If there was a Nightsister present, who wanted to disrupt the wedding, this is where they would speak up. No one in the clan would be foolish enough to challenge the Clan Mother's findings, unless they were really desperate. The only ones who knew of anything that might stop the wedding, were the elders, and they all wanted this couple to marry. When the Clan Mother declared that there was no challenge to her findings. To most people that was it. The couple were married. They could say some nice things to each other. Which they did. But to the Sisters present, the most important part of the ceremony, was the invoking of the blessing of the force. The last part of the ceremony. Just before the invoking of the blessing of the force, a cloud moved in front of the sun. Placing the clearing in a shadow. The Clan Mother signalled both honour guards, who drew their swords and raised them in salute to the force. Everyone expected the sword Diennu was holding would start glowing, as soon as the blessing was invoked. Because they recognised it as the Clan Mother's. It was when Krillgan and Ludia started glowing as well, that some of the Sisters gasped. They truly are children of the force. Everyone later commented that they felt blessed as well, when the Clan Mother invoked the blessing of the force. After that was complete. The Clan Mother declared to all, that they were now husband and wife. She then sent them to the tent to seal their marriage.

Rasha and Diennu followed them as far as the entrance flap to the tent, even though their duty as honour guards was complete. This was something that they both discussed and agreed upon. They sat down like they were prepared to spend the night guarding their friends. The Clan Mother and a number of Sisters surrounded the tent and started doing the unity chant. Everyone else went to start chowing down on the feast. The Herd Mother signalled the Rancor, that it was okay for them to start their celebration feast. When the Herd Mother's favourite pieces of meat were brought to her. She got up and served them to My Friend and Smasher, because it was their bond mates that were just married.

Mother Andriel took plates of food to Rasha and Diennu. So that they could eat. After they finished. She took a meal to each Sister, but only served one at a time, so as not to interfere with the flow of the chant. After they were all fed, Mother Andriel had something to eat, than went and sat beside the Clan Mother. They held hands as they chanted together.

Father Chitrah kept an eye on the feasting. When it looked like the Nice Surprise was starting to run low, he mixed up another batch the way Krillgan had shown him. The children loved this nice fruity drink they were allowed to have with the adults. When Father Chitrah thought it was time. He approached the musicians that said they would play at the feast, and asked them to start. He even started the dancing by taking the hand of one of the guest Sisters from another clan, and started dancing with her. Every one of the guest Sisters, would dance with Father Chitrah at some point during the night, and would brag about it, when they went back to their clans.

When Krillgan and Ludia went into the tent. The first thing Ludia did was open the package that held her virginity blanket. She was so excited for this moment that she was shaking, and having trouble opening it. Krillgan put his hands on his wife's shoulders and reminded her that he wasn't going anywhere. She finally got it out and spread it out on their bed for the night. When she finished. Krillgan took her in his arms and kissed her. They have both seen each other naked before, at the bonding ceremonies. But this was different. They both hungered for the other's body. They helped each other undress, careful not to tear each other's clothing. Aware of all the time and trouble that Mother Andriel and Father Chitrah, and everyone who helped them, went through, to make them look good in them. Krillgan than picked up his naked wife, kissing her, and placing her on the special blanket. He then climbed on top of her and made love to her. Looking full in her face the whole time. She was now the most beautiful woman in the galaxy to him. Each time he would make love to her, this would be the face he would see. Ludia looked in her husband's face as they made love. He was now the most handsome man in the galaxy to her. Each time they made love together, this is the face she would see. Krillgan and Ludia did not need candle light, like his parents did. Since there was still plenty of sunlight penetrating the walls of the tent for them to see each other clearly.

When Krillgan collapsed on Ludia, they embraced and kissed, then kissed some more. When he was ready they made love again the second time. When they separated after the second time. They looked carefully over their partner's naked body claiming it for themselves.

The whole time they performed the traditions, they were very careful not to make any noise. They knew everyone knew they were in there. They knew that everyone knew what they were supposed to be doing. They could also hear the Sisters chanting like they were in the tent with them. When they heard a slight change in the chanting, they both risked sneaking a look through the tent's flap to see why. They saw Amblin-Elu and Andriel holding hands, chanting together. Then it dawned on them, their mothers and the Sisters were forming a sound barrier with their chanting. They had surrounded them to protect them, and to give them privacy, the only way they knew how. They knew now that they could scream out in passion, and no one would hear them. Ludia took her virginity blanket, and placed it by the tent flap. She whispered to Diennu, that her blanket was ready for their parents to inspect. Krillgan and Ludia were starving. They went over to the table that had all the food on it that Ludia had prepared for them, with Diennu and Mother Andriel's help. She pointed out which dishes they need to eat first. Or they would spoil and make them sick if they tried eating them later. Krillgan complimented her on her cooking, and told her that he was happy that he married someone who had more than just good looks. Ludia told him that she wasn't sure if that was a complement or an insult. Krillgan kissed her and asked her to please take it as a compliment. It was still too early in their relationship, to start insulting one another. Ludia asked him at what point in their relationship, was it okay to start insulting one another. Krillgan told her that with such a nice wife, it should never happen. While they were talking and eating, they noticed a hand reach into the tent, and pull the virginity blanket outside. A short time later the blanket was returned. After eating, they went back to making love. This time they did not try to be quiet. Krillgan found that he liked hearing the noises his wife made, when they made love. It helped him to gauge how much pleasure he was giving her.

When Diennu whispered to them that the blanket was ready. Amblin-Elu was not sure how she would react when seeing it. Since the only other one she saw was Mother Andriel's the night before. She waited for Mother Andriel to go get Father Chitrah. When they came back, she reached inside the tent flap for her daughter's virginity blanket. The three of them looked at it together. Amblin-Elu could not believe that she started crying. She was looking at the evidence of how much Ludia loves Krillgan. She knew that it also reflected Krillgan's love for Ludia. Mother Andriel held her until she got her composure back. When she looked at her, she saw tears in her eyes as well. After she put the blanket back. Mother Andriel whispered to her that this shows that they raised them properly. When Amblin-Elu went back to chanting, she felt a warm glow in her heart. She knew that what Mother Andriel had just said was true.

It was the brightness of the light that came through the walls of the tent, which woke Krillgan and Ludia, in the morning. They did not know how long they slept. They just knew it wasn't very long. They made love one more time, but quietly, because the chanting had stopped.

Before getting out of bed, Krillgan promised Ludia that there was no sunlight that would wake them up, aboard their ship. They snacked on what was left of the food still on the table. Krillgan noticed that someone had left a basin of water just inside the tent's flap, along with some towels. Next to them was a change of clothing for each of them. Krillgan noticed that the water was not very cold, so it had been there a while. Krillgan let Ludia wash up first. She let him know that she was finished, by splashing some water at him. He watched her dress as he washed up. He thought that she looked even more beautiful than she did yesterday, and told her so. She told him that it was because he was still very tired, and could not see straight. But she still appreciated the compliment.

When they exited through the tent flap, they found Diennu and Rasha where still asleep at their posts on each side of the tent flap. Someone had covered each of them with a blanket, so Krillgan and Ludia did not have the heart to disturb them. They found their mothers sleeping right next to each other, with one blanket covering both of them. Krillgan told Ludia that he suspected that this was the work of his father. He was the early bird in the family. They held hands as they walked through the clearing toward the food tables. The children ran up to them when they saw them, telling them how beautiful they looked at the ceremony. They also told them that Father Chitrah made them a nice drink for breakfast. He added juice to their tea so they could drink it right away with their breakfast. They found Aliyanna manning the food tables with Father Chitrah, apparently she had inherited the morning gene from him.

When they sat down with their breakfast, they looked over at the large communal sleeping tent. They could see different people starting to stir, when they realised it was morning. While they ate their breakfast, Father Chitrah went around waking up everyone he knew would want to say goodbye to them, when it was time for them to leave.

After breakfast they both went and said goodbye to My Friend, and the other Rancor. The Herd Mother told them that Smasher and the puppies were already on their flying den, waiting for them. Then they went back to the tent to pack up all their belongings. Father Chitrah and Mother Andriel were waiting for them, to show them how best to pack up their wedding clothes, so that they would last a long time. Father Chitrah had also made a black pair of Rancor leather pants and boots for Ludia, that were better suited for the wife of a freighter captain, then the white leather shorts and boots that she wore yesterday. Father Chitrah even volunteered to hold everything for them, because it would be hard for them to hug and kiss everyone they need to say goodbye to, when their arms were full. When they left the tent for the last time, they found quite the lineup of people waiting for them to say goodbye. They took the time to hug and kiss everyone, starting with Diennu. Kreen thanked him again for bringing her grandfather. Captain Richard and Madam Cothia decided to stay on the planet a while longer. They wanted to check with the other clans, in case Captain Richard had more offspring on the planet. Their crew was waiting for them at the ramp. Rasha was still dressed in her honour guard outfit minus the sword and flowers. Father Chitrah handed everything to her, when the time was approaching for him to say his goodbyes. When Krillgan said goodbye to Amblin-Elu, after hugging and exchanging kisses on the cheek, Krillgan whispered, "Thank you mother" in her ear. She whispered back, "You're welcome son. Take good care of my baby." Krillgan looked in her eyes, smiled, and said, "I will!"

At the top of the ramp Krillgan introduced his wife Ludia Djo as the newest member of the crew, to the ship's computer. The computer asked him if she would be taking over as first officer from Rasha Warman. Krillgan told the computer that Rasha has earned her position as first officer, so she was not being replaced. The computer asked him what Ludia's position on the ship was, because she needs to assign her, her security clearance. Krillgan told the computer, that she is being assigned the temporary position of captain in training, eventually she will be assigned the position of co-captain. The computer responded by saying welcome aboard Captain Ludia Djo.

They had their first argument after leaving the planet. Krillgan knew he couldn't win, it was the principle of it. Krillgan believed that because he was the senior Captain on the ship, he should be entitled to half of the storage space in his cabin for his clothes. Ludia had the practical argument. Because no one knew what type of occupation he would find. Mother Andriel had sewn Ludia numerous outfits to cover every situation she could think of. Ship's Captain's wife was not one of them. So she had numerous outfits, and needed the space for them. They settled on a compromise. Krillgan put away what few items he had, and Ludia took everything else. Rasha was nice enough, to let Ludia place the overflow in her closet, provided she gets to try them on.

Having both hot and cold running water in their bathroom was a novelty that Ludia was quick to get used to. Not having a bathtub, was going to be harder to get used to. Krillgan promised her, that from time to time they could rent a hotel room, just so she could take a bath. Rasha and Elibet asked if they would be allowed to use it as well. They loved taking hot baths while they were on Nal Hutta.

The first destination was to get the kegs of New Ale, Ale, and Fruit Wine bottled. Rasha accompanied Krillgan to the bottling company. Since she had been there before with her father. Krillgan informed them that he was the new Captain of the Fenelar Phoenix, and wanted the same deal as they had with Captain Chrashan Warman. The owner of the bottling company said that this would not be a problem. They got exactly half of the bottles of Clan Brew, Clan Hard Brew, and Singing Mountain Winery Wine. The owner also handed over 100 credits. On the way back to the ship, Krillgan asked Rasha, if she knew about the credits? Rasha said that this was the first time she saw the owner hand over credits. But her father did talk with the owner when she was not near. Elibet took Ludia with her, when she deposited the credits, so that her name could be added to the ships account. Krillgan also added Ludia to his accounts. Krillgan than took Ludia to get her fake id. Now, rather than continue with the old trading route, Krillgan decided that it was time for him to visit his own grandparents. So they set course for Deysum III.

On the way there, when Ludia was not practising, her piloting skills on Grimm's computer. Krillgan and Ludia used the computer to research the planet. They found that there was a pesky little insect that loved to set up housekeeping, in electronic equipment, especially droids. So any droid that would be used out of doors, had to have a special chip installed, to try and keep the insect away. The seals on the various joints had to be inspected regularly, as well, because if just one of the insects happened to get inside, they would make their way straight to the chip, and destroy it. Krillgan told Ludia that they may have a use for the insect, and told her what his parents warned him to watch out for, and how he might use the insect. When they docked at the Deysum III spaceport, Krillgan went down to the planet's surface by himself. He went to an electronics equipment scrapyard, and found a hive of these insects. He was able to gently grab one, using the force, and place it inside a small metal container. He then went to the neighbourhood where Chitrah's parents' lived, and had their shop. On top of the building opposite their storefront. Krillgan discovered an old surveillance droid that hadn't moved in years. Using a pair of the electro-binoculars that they had purchased on Nal Hutta, Krillgan carefully studied the droid from a distance. He noticed that the seal on one of the joints looked worn. He carefully reached out with the force and pulled on it. He was able to create a tear. He took the insect from the container, and gently carried it to the tear using the force. When he let go of the insect, it went directly through the tear. Krillgan knew that it could take a month or more before the droid went completely off line. So they would still have to be careful with what they say when they visit his father Chitrah's family. With his mission accomplished, Krillgan went back to the ship.

Grimm asked if he would be allowed to go down to the surface. Chitrah had told him about an electronics equipment shop, where he should be able to buy the components he needs to make his computer close enough to Chitrah's that he would be able to run all diagnostics on their equipment himself. He should also be able to buy enough of the basics of another computer, so that he could connect the two. Then the pilots can practice going head to head in various ships in battle. He knew that Krillgan believed that it would be a fun way for all the pilots on the ship to hone their piloting skills. With four pilots on the ship, it was going to be hard for all four of them to find time in the pilot's seat to have enough experience to pilot the Phoenix. Krillgan gave him permission and credits.

Krillgan and Ludia, changed into their wedding clothes. Overtop Krillgan wore the blue hooded cloak of a healer. Ludia wore her grey cloak of a warrior over her wedding dress. They hired a porter droid to carry all the leather that Chitrah had packed aboard their ship.

When they arrived in front of his grandfather's shop. Krillgan asked the porter droid to wait outside, until it was needed. Krillgan and Ludia went inside. When his grandfather came out, and asked how he could help them. Krillgan told him that he had been asked to return a pair of shoes. They were no longer needed. His grandfather huffed that all sales were final. Krillgan told him that he might want to make an exception in this case. He then placed the shoes that his father had bought the last time he was there, on the counter. The old man recognised the shoes instantly. He walks over to the curtain separating the storefront from the workshop. Sticks his head through the curtain, and calls, "Mother". When he gets a response he tells her that she needs to come to the storefront. Then he tells his son working in the workshop, to go find his wife. When Krillgan's grandmother comes through the curtain, her husband points at the shoes, and tells her that he is here to return them. She just stares in shock at him. Krillgan takes her by the hand and sits her down. He tells her that the businesspeople he and his wife represent have asked them to make a presentation on their behalf. They will just wait a moment, until the others arrive. It wasn't long before his aunt and uncle show up. Krillgan takes off his cloak and tells them that the outfit he is wearing, is the groom's wedding outfit, meant to show the versatility of the range of products that they have available to them. He tells them that his leather pants and boots are made from a special leather that has an armour rating of 3. Grandfather's eyes went really wide, he had never encountered a leather with such a high armour rating before. He came out from behind the counter to have a closer look. In the meantime Krillgan had Ludia take off her cloak, and started describing her outfit, as the bride's outfit. He even raised the bottom of the dress to show off the leather shorts underneath. Ludia blushed when he did it, even though she knew he was going to do it. The whole family started looking carefully at their clothing. The Aunt did not like it that the Uncle was looking so closely at the white leather shorts. Grandfather instantly recognised Chitrah's handiwork, in the leather garments. Krillgan showed his grandfather the special slots for daggers in his boots. He did not want to risk bringing any this trip. Krillgan told his grandfather that if he was interested in the leather, he has brought some samples for him to experiment with. Grandfather said he was, so Krillgan opened the front door, and asked the porter droid to come in and place the delivery on the counter. He then dismissed the droid.

Grandfather told him that he does not often do this with sales reps, but he was wondering if they could stay for dinner. Krillgan looked at Ludia, who nodded her head yes. So grandfather locks the front door. Posts the closed sign, then leads the way through the workshop into the kitchen. As soon as they reach the kitchen he grabs Krillgan and wraps his arms around him in a hug. Grandmother hugs him from behind and starts crying. After a while grandfather asks him how he is doing. Krillgan tells him that he is doing fine. His father is highly respected, not just for his ability to work with leather, but also for his engineering prowess. He is the oldest of his three children, there is another son, and the youngest is a daughter. Because of a minor accident, the two younger children look near human. But everyone is all right. The grandparents were worried at first about hearing of the accident, but if this young man said they were all right, than they are all right. Grandmother pointed out that he has blue skin under his Devaronian fur. Aunt decides that she better cook dinner if they are going to eat. Ludia asks her if she can help, even though she does not have much experience cooking. Aunt asked her why she did not cook very much. Ludia told her that she's a hunter, so others do the cooking. That is why her garment is designed for riding animals. Ludia knew that it wasn't actually the truth, but it was close enough that it would avoid suspicion. Aunt asked her if they really are married. Ludia tells her yes, they are only a few months into their marriage. Aunt tells her that it was the most fun part. She asked her if he has given her a massage yet. She told her that she has had many, and is still learning how to give him one. She asked her what her husband does. She told her that he is the Captain of a freighter, so she is a little out of her element. The Aunt seemed satisfied with the answers, and between the two of them, they had a nice dinner prepared. His grandparents asked Krillgan, why they felt a little tingling when they touched him? Were they reacting to his fur? Krillgan told them that he has a natural ability to heal by touch. He has found with older people that they are feeling some restoration of damaged joints. So they held his hands while they talked.

It was all too soon when they indicated that they need to go. The told them that they have another presentation to make tomorrow. The grandparents understood from that, that they were planning on seeing Andriel's mother tomorrow. They wished them luck for tomorrow's presentation.

Ludia asked Krillgan why he did not do the insect attack against the surveillance droid, outside of Andriel's mother's shop as well. Krillgan told her that if both droids fail in the same way about the same time, it could look suspicious to the Sith, and they might investigate.

As they drew closer to the dress-shop, Krillgan heard a very irritating high pitched sound. The closer they came, the louder the sound. Krillgan could not understand how the people around here could live with the sound. When it started giving him a headache, he could not take it anymore. He reached out with the force, and destroyed the source of the sound. After it stopped he realised that the surveillance droid on the roof in front of the dress-shop was were the noise was coming from. He started to panic for a moment wondering what he should do now. He did not think it was wise to proceed to the dress-shop. Moments later a large flock of avian creatures descended on the surveillance droid, tearing it apart. Krillgan was very relieved that what he had done was now covered up. Grandmother had stepped out of her shop to see what the commotion was about. She told the young couple approaching her, that the stupid machine on the rooftop had driven many good people from the neighbourhood, she had even lost customers because of it. Whenever anyone went downtown to complain, they were always told to mind their own business.

Krillgan knew that with the surveillance droid destroyed he did not need to speak cryptically as he had to yesterday. He came up to the elder woman, "Hello Grandmother, Andriel sends her love." Dreamara, looked closer at the young man, then her eyes widen. She grabbed Krillgan by his hand, dragging him through the door into her shop. Krillgan grabbed Ludia's hand, and Ludia had just enough time, to tell the porter droid to wait, before she disappeared through the front door of the shop. When she was inside, Dreamara closed than locked the door, and posted the closed sign. She then started kissing Krillgan all over his face, then rubbed cheeks with him as she cried softly. Krillgan was a little shocked when she started rubbing his cheek. He had been warned by his mother to never do that with a Devaronian woman. While Dreamara rubbed cheeks with Krillgan, she reached out with her hand to take Ludia's hand and hold it. When she stopped crying she slightly backed away she started studying Krillgan's face. She parted his fur with one finger, and saw the blue skin underneath. Krillgan asked her why his mother warned him to never rub cheeks with a Devaronian woman. His grandmother told him that she said that, because she is a smart and kind woman. It is only his mother and her that can get away with rubbing cheeks with him, and feel it in their heart. If he rubs cheeks with anyone else, including his Aunt, they will feel it someplace else. She did not elaborate. She asked Krillgan why she felt a tingling in her body beside the warmth in her heart, when they were rubbing cheeks. Krillgan asked her, if she remembers the vial that she gave his mother, Andriel, for her wedding night? The contents of the vial would produce the same affect. Grandmother told them to wait right there, she will be back in a moment. Ludia came up to Krillgan and took his hand. "She seems like a nice lady. Why would she send her daughter away?" "Because of clan law. As the head of her clan, she was obligated to enforce it." When grandmother came back, she showed them the vial that her mother gave her for her wedding night. She still had a little bit inside. She opened the vial and was able to coax a little bit of liquid out of it. It wasn't even a drop. She told Krillgan that she could feel a little tingling but not much.

Krillgan asked for the vial, then he did something that would have embarrassed his mother. He wanted a place to be alone to refill his grandmother's vial. He forgot where he was and stepped into grandmother's workshop without permission. Grandmother thought that he can't be Andriel's son. She would have trained him better than that. Krillgan quickly refilled grandmother's vial, then went back into the storefront. "I'm so, so, sorry grandmother. I completely forgot where I was, because I wanted to refill your vial. Please forgive me for stepping into your workshop without your permission." She had noticed that his face had gotten darker, which means that he has some Devaronian blood in him.

"So your mother did teach you manners after all."

Krillgan got even darker with that rebuke.

"My mother would have been even more shocked by what I just did, and she would have been pleading with you to forgive me."

"What's this that you wanted to refill my vial? When I bought the vials for my two girls, they cost me 800 credits each. Now you can't find it anywhere."

Krillgan held up her vial, and showed her that it was now full. Grandmother took it from him. "How come it looks cloudy? The stuff I bought was crystal clear."

"The stuff you bought was pure Kolto, what I just gave you is only abought 97% pure. If you just let it sit you will find that it will go crystal clear."

Dreamara asked her grandson how to use it. Krillgan told her to reseal it for now, he will give her what she needs for now. He took both her hands in his, and just stood there. She felt a stronger tingling sensation then before, and knew now that the Kolto was inside of him somehow. She asked her grandson what his name is, and who the pretty young lady is that came with him. Krillgan gave her his name, then he introduced his wife to her, and vice versa. Dreamara told Ludia, that if her hands were not tied up right now, she would give her a hug, and a kiss on her cheek. Ludia took the hint and hugged her new grandmother. While she did that Dreamara was able to kiss her on the cheek, and Ludia kissed her back. It was just like kissing Mother Andriel. Grandmother told her grandson, that with a name like Krillgan, she should be afraid of him. She than explained the meaning of his name in Devaronian. Krillgan told her that in Chagrian his name means healer. Grandmother asked him, which he was? Was he a right of wrongs that was here to judge her, or was he the healer. Krillgan told her that he was both. The only wrong that she has done, is not tell him that she has forgiven him for violating the sanctity of a seamstress's workshop. Grandmother laughed, then got up on her toes and kissed him on his forehead. She told him that he was forgiven.

When Krillgan could not feel the Kolto flow through him anymore, he let go of her hands. She told them that she feels 15 years younger. Then she remembered to be a good host, and asked for their cloaks. What they wore underneath really got her attention. She right away asked them if these were their wedding clothes. They both acknowledged that they were. This time she invited both of them into her workshop, and had Ludia stand on the platform so that she could get a good look at her. She saw that the dress was made out of a type of silk that she had never seen before, with metal wire woven into it. She asked Ludia what type of silk it was. Krillgan interrupted his wife and told her that it was Rimohtad Spider Silk. Ludia looked questioningly at her husband. He was able to tell his wife later that Rimohtad is Dathomir spelt backwards. Grandmother cannot know that they come from Dathomir. It would put her life and the lives of his parents at risk. Ludia was not used to, having to keep secrets from people. Dreamara asked what the purpose of the metal wire was. Krillgan told her that when it was activated, it would make them invulnerable to most types of weapon attacks. Dreamara told them that she has some wire that is similar, but only protects against vibro-blade attacks. Krillgan than told her that Andriel has prepared a package for her. He went to the front door and asked the porter droid to place the package on the front counter, than it could be dismissed. When Dreamara opened the package she found a length of raw spider silk fabric, and a couple of spools of raw spider silk so that she could weave her own fabrics. Dreamara asked how much this silk cost? Krillgan told her that it was priceless. Because apart from the planet it came from, the spider silk in this room, was all there was in the rest of the galaxy. Dreamara did not know what to say. She asked them if they were staying for dinner. Ludia said yes, because she knew Krillgan would refer to her. Dreamara went right away to her communicator, and called her daughter. She told her that she has guests staying for dinner that she should meet. She also asked her if she still has the vial that she gave her for her wedding night. Her daughter told her that she kept it as a memento, but it is empty. Dreamara told her to bring it. Now this really had Lindream's attention. Even more so, when her mother mentioned that no one else should come. While they waited for Lindream to come over, Krillgan asked his grandmother if she could share some stories about his mother growing up. When Lindream came in the back door, she noticed that her mother had been crying again, only she was not sad but happy. Her mother introduced the nice couple, than asked her if she recognised anything about the young man. She did not want to say it, but she told her that he looks a little bit like father when he was younger. Dreamara told her daughter that this is Andriel's son. Then told her not to rub cheeks. Lindream had to hug him, and for a while forgot about the young lady, and just looked into his face, than hugged him some more. Her baby sister's son. She wanted to know about how her sister is doing, are there any more children? Where are they and when will they be coming to visit? Krillgan reminded his Aunt that there is still a bounty on his parent's heads. He did tell her that they are well. He told her about the accident that his parents had, so his brother and sister do not look at all like him. Dreamara told her about the garments, so Lindream took them into her mother's workshop while Dreamara started preparing dinner. Lindream told her mother that this looks like her work. She asked them if Chitrah's family has seen this yet, because they really would appreciate the leather work. Krillgan told her that they saw them yesterday, but had to be more cryptic in their conversation, because the surveillance droid in front of their shop was still operational. Lindream had forgotten about the surveillance droid that was in front of her mother's place. She asked her mother why she did not hear that irritating noise anymore. Her mother told her that she should have seen it. The flock finally got fed up with that droid, and tore it completely apart. Now they have their old nesting site back.

Over dinner, they asked Krillgan if he knew what his mother did to ensure his emotional stability while in the womb. Because he appears very emotionally grounded. Krillgan told them about his mother going to Eriadu, and helping a struggling Devaronian community get back on their feet. The three clans that had been there were devastated by the war. With his mother's help they united and became one clan. Ludia had never heard this story before and was fascinated by what Mother Andriel did, just to make sure her son would be strong and healthy, in every way. Ludia asked them if that meant that she would have to do something similar, to make sure that their children are emotionally stable. Krillgan pointed out to her that they are still both part of the same clan. So they already have the emotional stability that their children need. Grandmother pointed out to him that he is actually part of two clans, just like his mother.

After they left, Dreamara suggested that Lindream take her oldest daughter and visit Eriadu. Their might be good business opportunities to be associated with this clan. She reminded her daughter that the ship her husband works on, regularly travels to the Seswenna sector. It might be a nicer trip with him being around. While she was down there she should also stop at Luptoom to visit the mills there. She reminded her about some of the interesting fabrics Andriel sent her, when she was there. Lindream agreed with her mother. As the new head of their clan, if she can open new trade opportunities, she would definitely silence all her critics. She was also sure that her husband could arrange a discounted fair for them. She might also have the opportunity to test the contents of her vial, to see if what Krillgan gave her is as good as what was in there before. Her mother cautioned her not to use it all up, on one trip, because they don't know when Krillgan would be back to refill it. Besides her husband should also spend some time with his daughter, or it will be a very boring trip for her.

From Deysum III, they headed to Yitabo. Upon landing Krillgan asked permission from traffic control to fly his starfighter from the spaceport to the Radcliff ranch, and asked for the planetary coordinates. When asked, he told them that the visit was for personal reasons. Before leaving Krillgan had asked Rasha if she could see to restocking their meat freezer. There had to be a slaughterhouse on the planet, where they should be able to buy Nerf and Reek carcasses. He also gave her permission to rent a room at the hotel so that she and Elibet could take baths. Smasher and the pups were disappointed that they would not be allowed off of the ship.

Kenny had never heard of a Krillgan Djo. The only reason that he gave permission for him to fly over to their ranch, was because traffic control said that he wasn't a bounty hunter. He was the Captain of a large freighter called the Fenelar Phoenix. The freighter's name rang a bell, but set off no warning alarms in his brain. So he let curiosity get the better of him. He told himself that he was getting soft in his old age. Kenny recognised the starfighter design as Mandalorian. He had help destroy many of them during the Mandalorian War. The pilot was younger, and more purple than he expected. He was not expecting him to have a pretty female passenger. Maybe she was the reason they flew here.

The pilot did not bother climbing down off of the starfighter, he just jumped down. The young lady also jumped down, holding a bottle in her hand. The pilot came over and introduced himself as Krillgan and shook his hand, Kenny felt a weird sensation wash over him while shaking his hand, almost like he was rejuvenated. The sensation did not last very long, and stopped just before the pilot let go. He told Kenny that he had come to visit with Bacgruta and Emily Radcliff. Kenny told him that his wife passed away less than a year ago. The young man's eyes went wide and asked him if he was Mr. Radcliff. Kenny told him his name and that Bacgruta was his wife. The young man was quite shaken by this news. He even had tears in his eyes. He told him that he was sorry to hear that, and asked if Mrs. Grimshaw was still all right. Kenny hadn't heard that name in years, and asked him who he really was. He told Kenny that he was Andriel and Chitrah's son, Krillgan. Now it was Kenny's turn for his eyes to go wide from recognition of those names. He was still cautious and asked who the young lady was. Krillgan told him that she is his wife Ludia. Kenny decided to let them in. Emily should be able to tell if he was an imposter or not.

When Krillgan entered the ranch house Kenny told the frail lady sitting in the repulser-lift chair that the young man claims to be Andriel and Chitrah's son, Krillgan. She asked him to come over and give her a hug. When he did, she felt the fur on his cheeks, and felt a tingling all over her body. After hugging, Krillgan asked her for her hands. She asked why? Krillgan told her that he wants to heal her. So she gave him her hands and felt the tingling all over her body again. Ludia hands Kenny the wine bottle she is holding and goes and gets a chair for Krillgan. She knows that with the condition this lady is in, this could take a while. After Krillgan sits down, Kenny asks Ludia, what was he doing? Ludia told him that when he was young, something happened on a planet he was on, and now he has Kolto inside of him. He was using it to heal Emily. Kenny knew that the only planet that produces Kolto is Manaan. Which was also the last planet that he knew that the family was on, before they disappeared. Maybe he really is their Krillgan. He asked Ludia if he could take her cloak. Ludia told him that she will keep it on, until her husband says they should remove them. What they are wearing underneath, was intended as a nice surprise for Bacgruta and Emily. Kenny asked about the bottle. Ludia told him that the wine is a gift. He will probably want to chill it before opening it. Kenny went into Mr. Radcliff's office and did a search of the wine on the Holonet. The label on the bottle matched what he found. He found that it was used as both a dinner and desert wine. He located where the wine was bottled, which corresponded with what was on the label. The information on the Net also listed the planet where it was bottled as its planet of origin. Which Kenny knew was impossible. He also found that it was not a wine that aged well, so it was ready to drink right now. It was also very expensive as far as most wines go. Kenny was impressed. From the information he uncovered about the wine, he decided what he would be cooking for dinner tonight. He placed the wine in the kitchen's cooler to chill, and went back to the living room. When he returned, Ludia asked him were Mr. Radcliff was? He told her that he passed away less than a month after Bacgruta died. Ludia told him she was sorry. Kenny asked her how much longer this would take. Ludia told him she did not know, it depends on how much repair her body could undertake. One elderly couple that he healed, took so long that Krillgan had to stop and take a lunch break to renew the nutrients in his body. He spent almost an entire day with them. Kenny asked her what the healing felt like. She told him that most people feel it as a tingling in the area where the healing takes place. Kenny told her that he felt a wave of healing flow through his body when Krillgan took his hand. Ludia told him that his body must not have required much healing. Kenny asked her why? She told him that Krillgan would not have let go of his hand until after he knew the healing was complete. It was another hour before Krillgan let go of his grandmother's hands. She got up off of the chair, pushed it into a corner, powered it off, and never used it again. That is when the young couple removed their cloaks, so that they could see the outfits that they were married in. Emily did not know that Chitrah could work with leather. Krillgan told her that his father comes from a long line of cobblers on Deysum III. It was the Sith that made him into a computer technician. Unfortunately for his father, it looks like his line of family cobblers will end with him. As they talked through the day, and over a wonderful dinner. Kenny and Emily both agreed that the wine was a very good compliment to the meal. Kenny was able to remember where he heard about the Fenelar Phoenix. It was the ship that his friend, Captain Richard, bought from scrap, after the war. Krillgan confirmed that it was Captain Richard that was hired by the Selkath, to find their family a home. This confirmed what the Commodore believed when he returned from Captain Richard's wedding. Another indicator that this was the real Krillgan. Krillgan would not reveal where they finally ended up. But by this time both Emily and Kenny believed that he was indeed their Krillgan. It was while they were talking the next day that they found out how Krillgan became the Captain of the Phoenix.

That evening Emily told Kenny what she decided. She was going to transfer the entire Radcliff estate to Krillgan and Ludia. This should chase the Sith vultures away, who have just been circling, waiting for them to die, so that they could seize it for themselves. Kenny saw the wisdom of what she was planning, but pointed out that it was very unlikely that they would stay to manage it. Krillgan might have some of that Devaronian wanderlust in him. Emily was confident that the couple would figure something out before they leave. The next morning at breakfast, Emily told Krillgan and Ludia, what she decided. They were going back to their ship anyway, for a change of garments. They will just make a stop at the Interior Ministry on the way back, to make it official. Afterwards they would stop at the hotel for some tea to celebrate.

At the ship, Emily helped Ludia pick out what dress she should wear to the upcoming market and dance afterward. She told Rasha that the dress Andriel had sewn her for her special dinners was a nice dress for the dance. The outfits that Grimm, Elibet and Kran had for the wedding would also fit in at the dance. She was sorry that the animals would have to stay on the ship. She could just imagine the stampede of people and livestock, if they ever got off.

At the Ministry, the official handling the title transfer assumed that it was Ludia that was the grandchild of Emily, through her adopted daughter Bacgruta, and wrote it up in his report that way. He did not know that if he would have named Krillgan, it would have generated an inquiry that would have reached the attention of the Dark Council. As it was, it went through uncontested.

The whole crew had a wonderful time at the market, and dance afterward. Emily noticed that when it came to dancing, Krillgan took after his father. Kenny introduced Krillgan to all the farmers and afterward, gave him a dossier on their farm and family. It didn't take long for the rumour to circulate at the dance, that he was the son of the Blue Wizard, and his Red Lady. Emily and Kenny made no effort to quash it, or encourage it. Which made many people wonder if it might be true. The Manger of the Agro-equipment supply store, reminded everyone, that if it was true, and the Sith government found out. It could get the nice young man killed. Everyone still had fond memories of the Blue Wizard, and all the help that he gave them. No one wanted it on their conscience that they caused the death of his son, so they were very careful who they talked to, about it.

The next day, after Krillgan and Ludia discussed it all morning. They announced to Kenny and Emily that they wanted to hire a ranch foreman, to look after the place for them, while they were gone. It would mean that Kenny would have to train him, but after he was trained it should ease off the workload that he now did for the ranch. When Krillgan named who he was thinking about. Kenny thought it was a very good choice. He was the second son of a local farmer. Though he was intelligent and showed good promise in being able to run a farm on his own. The farmer could only afford to have the oldest go to Agricultural College, and only had enough land for only one of them to inherit. He contacted the farmer on Krillgan's behalf, asking permission to talk to his son about a position at the ranch. The farmer readily agreed, because the ranch could give him a future when he could not. He told him that his son would be by first thing in the morning for his job interview. Krillgan also talked to Kenny about using the Agro-equipment supply store and the Holonet to provide their new foreman with the equivalent of a college education, without sending him off planet. It would be good for the store if he trained on their equipment. If it proved successful, other families might find it as a cheaper alternative, to sending only one member of their family off planet for an education. They could have more of their children educated for the same cost, and they would be available for planting and harvest, when they are most needed. Kenny liked the idea, and promised to talk with the manager about it.

The next idea was a bit more controversial. Krillgan and Ludia both noticed, while reading the dossiers Kenny had given Krillgan. That a lot of families had a poor harvest last year, and were on the verge of losing their farms. At the same time, the ranch was short staffed, and were overtaxed trying to bring in the last harvest. Krillgan asked Kenny if this was normally the case. Kenny said that it seemed to be the norm. On the years the farmers have good harvests. The ranch's yields are lower, and they don't have enough work to keep everyone busy. Krillgan told him about his and Ludia's idea of hiring the farmers on an on call basis. It would not be charity. If they were needed they had to come when they are called. If they can't come on certain days, whether it is due to planting, or harvest, or equipment failure. They have to let the ranch foreman know. If they said that they were available, and really were not, hoping to get paid for nothing. As soon as the ranch foreman found out, they will be dropped from the list of on call farmers. At the same time the foreman will launch legal proceedings against them, to be reimbursed for all the time they were being paid to be on call, but really could not. Even going so far as forcing them to sell their farm. Kenny liked the idea of having the big stick. It made the families aware that this was not charity, but a legal contract with responsibilities. If done right, all parties should benefit. It would provide the farms with a steady credit flow, to help them through the hard times. It would provide the ranch with extra help when they needed it most, and the farms could afford to supply it. He could see the other ranches signing similar contracts with the farms near them.

The foreman was hired, the farmers that the foreman approached, signed on with the agreement. Instructions were left on how the Fenelar Phoenix could be reached. Krillgan and Ludia thought that they were ready to leave. Kenny told them that there is just one more matter than needs taking care of. He asked Ludia if he could borrow her husband for a day or two. She told him that as long as the important parts still function when he gives him back, he can have him.

Rather than taking the repulser-lift vehicle to town. Kenny asked Krillgan to fly them to his ship. At the spaceport Kenny told them that they should load the starfighter and takeoff. As they were leaving the atmosphere, Kenny told them to make for the closest magnetic pole. When they were over it, Kenny told them that they were now invisible to the planet's sensors, being shielded by the planet's own magnetic field. It was an old smugglers' trick. As long as they stayed in this part of the magnetic field, they could descend all the way to the surface undetected. He told Krillgan to approach the planet's surface, staying in the magnetic field at the pole. When they were almost down, Kenny gave him a heading, and told him to hug the terrain.

"They were heading to rough terrain."

They are closest thing on this planet that Krillgan would consider mountains. From what Krillgan had read, this was an area avoided by the locals. Krillgan enjoyed this type of flying. He got to see some beautiful landscapes, at the same time as making sure the landscape did not become too personal. When they crested what appeared like the largest ridge. Kenny told Krillgan to slow down and get ready to land. They flew over a large lake, the only body of water Krillgan has seen on this planet. When Krillgan spotted a large settlement on the edge of the lake and a lovely valley beyond, Kenny told him to land next to the settlement.

As he was landing the ship, Krillgan saw the inhabitants of the settlement, coming out of their dwellings. They are Wookiees. Kenny quickly explained that the Wookiees have had a colony here for quite some time. Long before the Sith Empire reappeared. "They are not interested in letting the Sith know that they are here. Especially considering what they have done to Wookiee colonies they have found on other planets. The locals prefer them, to what was here before them. At one time it was a raider's base, where they raided the farms and ranches on the planet, to steal livestock and sell it off planet. Some Wookiee mercenaries helped clean the place out long ago, and asked if they could bring their families here to live."

"When the Commodore and I first came to the planet. We found this land unclaimed on the books. So the Commodore bought it for next to nothing. When we came to inspect the land. We found the Wookiee colony well established. The Commodore offered to sell the land to them. They produced an old title deed which showed that they already owned it. The Commodore did a little digging and found that the Wookiees did indeed own it, but some government official long ago refused to acknowledge the sale, because the Wookiees were not human. Well the Commodore got his money back, but somehow his name kept on the title as the registered owner. The Wookiees told him that it was probably better this way, and he has held this land in trust for them ever since. Now that you and Ludia are on title for this land, I thought you should meet who it really belongs to." Kenny, Krillgan, and Rasha, walked down the ramp of the ship, to the delegation of Wookiees waiting at the bottom for them. Kenny introduced Krillgan and Rasha to them. It took a while for Kenny to explain to them that Rasha was his first officer, not his wife. Because they were expecting to meet the husband and wife, whose names are on the title. There was to be a party for them in their community room. But now they were discussing whether they should cancel the party because only one of them was there. Kenny apologized to them, because he was the one who thought that the wife should remain with Mrs. Radcliff to keep her company. The group that wanted to have a party now, than a party afterward, when the wife comes, prevailed.

During the party, some of them asked Krillgan what happened to Captain Richard. Apparently they were already familiar with the ship. Krillgan told them that Captain Richard has retired. His first officer's father became the Captain of the ship, but was killed when the ship was boarded by pirates. He had helped the crew get the ship back from the pirates, so the crew made him Captain. They accepted his very condensed version of what had happen.

Krillgan noticed a lot of different meats at the party, and asked the Wookiees about it. They told him that there is a lot of good hunting in this area, so they have no need to raise livestock. Krillgan told them that he has a Rancor and a couple of Vornskr on the ship. Would he be able to take them out hunting? They asked him, what were these creatures doing on his ship? He told them that he has placed them in charge of internal ship security. This got a laugh from the Wookiees, who then promised to have someone take them hunting tomorrow.

When they went hunting, Krillgan first went and gave their tall Wookiee guide a big hug around his abdomen, because that was about as high as he could comfortably reach. The Wookiee asked him why he did that. Krillgan told him that it was in case the hunting went bad, so he is not mistaken as lunch. The delegation seeing them off had a good laugh. Smasher and the puppies were thrilled to be let off the ship to do some hunting. There were a lot of wild game carcasses added to their full meat freezer. After the hunt, Kenny asked Krillgan to fly him back to the ranch in his starfighter. It was too soon to fly back in the Phoenix, because traffic control would have expected them to have already jumped out of the system, and it was too soon for them to be able to return. As they were flying back to the ranch, Kenny told Krillgan about some of the many aspects of their relationship with the Wookiees. They have helped them to dispose of bounty hunter's ships, who would not take "No" as an answer, when they wanted to talk to Emily about the disappearance of her adopted daughter, and her family. There were enough predators around the ranch that they did not have to worry about the body. But either he or the Commodore would have to fly the bounty hunter's ship from the spaceport, and would usually fly it to the Wookiees. The Wookies would then fly them to one of the farms on the other side of the mountains, where they could get a ride back to the ranch. The Wookiees would then completely dismantle the ship, keeping anything that was useful, loading the rest on the next smuggler's ship that came to visit. So that they can then sell it as scrap at the next planet they visit. Kenny told him more about the benefits of their relationship. What they do in return is arrange shipment of supplies, and transportation for their mercenaries.

Krillgan let Ludia fly the starfighter back to the Wookiee settlement, because she and Rasha have been flying a lot of head to head battles, using the simulator program, since Grimm bought the secondary computer. They both would use the Davaab starfighter in their battles, since that is what is on the ship. So Krillgan wanted her to have the feel of flying the real thing. He had her keep the wings horizontal since they were flying in atmosphere.

Ludia found it so much easier to fly the real thing, since she could reach out with the force. Something she could not do with the simulator. Krillgan described their relationship with the Wookiee colony to Ludia. Then he had to describe what Wookies look like, since she had never encountered one before. He told her about his first encounter with the walking mountain of fur as a child, and how mother scolded the Wookiee since he had made him cry, because he would not let him play with him. Ludia loved meeting the Wookies, and their relationship was solidified with another party.

Captain Richard had talked with Amblin-Elu, to see if she would send runners to the other clans on his behalf, to let his former lovers know that he was visiting the planet, checking to see what family he may have left behind. Amblin-Elu watched his wife out of the corner of her eye. She was surprised that she did not seem bothered at all by the long list of former lovers he had on Dathomir. Unfortunately, the Captain only remembered their first name, and the colour of their hair. He did not remember any family names and he wasn't sure which clan they were from. He was pretty sure that he had slept with at least one Sister from every clan. Even though he admitted that it was not something he was trying for. Amblin-Elu told him that it would be better for him to go to Neutral Town, in case someone wanted to reach him. They would be hesitant to come all the way to the Singing Mountain Clan, without permission.

So they left on the next caravan going to town. Since Madam Cothia did not feel comfortable hanging onto a young Sister, on the back of a Rancor. She liked the relaxed atmosphere associated with riding in a Rancor cart. She also liked the comradery that the cart drivers had. Sleeping under the stars was a new experience for her. Just as so much on this world was. But the Rancor's presence made her feel safe at night. They stayed in the Captain's old apartment in the Town, and it seemed like all the older town's people remembered him. They knew that he was a natural story teller, and loved to listen to his stories, even though they did not understand a number of things he talked about. He became the night's entertainment after dinner, and more generations of the Town's people were entertained by his stories.

A large number of the Captain's former lovers did come and visit him. Some came because they were curious, as to how well they measured up to his wife. Most of them knew about Kindell and how he proposed to her. They were all sorry to hear that she had been killed by a Nightsister ambush. Most of them knew some of his other lovers. None of them knew of any Sister saying that he was the father of their child. But then, none of them knew that Kindell's cousin Allya Raek was pregnant with his child, when it happened.

The Captain did get one unexpected, and unwanted visitor while they were in town. A Nightsister came to pay him a visit. The Nightsisters were very upset when they found out that they had been duped by the Singing Mountain Clan, into believing that Krillgan was dead. They did not know how much of that night was real and what was manufactured for their benefit. Then when they found out that he had been off planet, and came back to marry the daughter of the Clan Mother of the Singing Mountain Clan, they were livid. They heard that the off-worlder, that was a guest at the wedding, was the Captain of the ship that brought the Builder, his wife, and Krillgan to the planet. When they heard that he was staying in the Town. Their Mother sent one of her Nightsisters to find out everything he knew about the three of them. There must be something they could exploit, that would force Krillgan to come back to them, as their slave. When the Captain and Madam found her in their apartment, they were not very happy. Madam noticed her husband slowly walk around their room, then pulled a stopper out of a talking tube. She recognised what it was, because that was how they communicated with Pula's house. Even the sentry druids would use a talking tube if they needed to talk with anyone while they were at Pula's house. It was a simple straight forward technology that did not bother the sensitive horns of a Gotal. When you wanted to talk with someone on the other end of the tube, you removed the stopper, and blew into the tube. The air would whistle when it passed through the stopper at the other end. If someone was there, they would remove the stopper from the other end, and just start talking. Only Richard did not blow into the tube, he just removed the stopper, and stood there talking to the witch. He told her that he wasn't afraid of her, because if she hurt him in the Town, violating the Town's neutrality, the Clans would hunt her down, and destroy her. She wouldn't be able to hide on the Glass Mountain, because he knows a number of ways to turn their mountain into a big pile of sand, to be washed away in the next major tide. If he knows a number of ways to destroy their mountain, imagine how many ways the Builder knows how to destroy it, and he is a much smarter man. Imagine how much of that knowledge he has already shared with the Singing Mountain Clan, in case something happened to him, or his wife, or their children. Captain Richard also told her, that he knows that she is not invulnerable. She has nothing on her that would protect her from being shot with a blaster rifle. The town has an armoury full of them, and all the town's people know how to use them.

All of a sudden someone started speaking through the tube. "We hear you Captain. The armoury is open, and the people are armed. If the witch does anything to hurt you or your wife, we are coming after her."

The Nightsister was even more startled than Cothia, to hear the voice. She did not know where it was coming from, because Richard was standing in front of the talking tube. She just swore at them, and left the apartment. Richard thanked the man on the other end of the tube, and told him that they can stand down. "The Nightsister has left."

Richard told Cothia that he had installed the talking tube, with the other end in the trading post. The other end had no stopper in it. If one of his crew needed to talk to him. They would go to the trading post and blow into the tube. That way he had no major interruptions when he was entertaining his lady friends. He did not know that it would actually save his life someday, when he installed it.

After they departed Yitabo, Krillgan told Ludia that he was not interested in flying to Lianna to tell the Togruta that Bacgruta passed away. That would negate any desire to celebrate their wedding. Instead he wanted to fly to Chalacta. After visiting Chalacta and purchasing Marley's Brew for the Cantina on Manaan, and some building supplies. It might be best to go straight to Manaan. Ludia knew that Krillgan did not have a vivid memory of Bacgruta, just a heart memory. He had been really looking forward to meeting her, and now that was not possible. In a sense he was grieving the loss of this woman, who was one step away from death, until the Togruta intervened, and was in a sense reborn, at the same time that he was born. It would be better to go to Lianna when Krillgan was ready to share the bad news.

When they docked at the Chalacta spaceport, The Captain found out right away, and had the spaceport relay a message to the ship, that their attendance at a dinner function on the surface was mandatory. He regretted that Smasher would not be allowed to attend, and asked that Krillgan pass along his apology. Rasha had thawed out some game meat, in anticipation that something like this might occur. This meant Smasher and the pups had a special dinner while they went down to the surface to have dinner with The Captain, and whoever else would be attending this function.

Ludia was excited that she would get to wear, and show-off one of the dresses Mother Andriel made for her. At first, spaceport security did not want to let Ludia through to the shuttle to the surface, because of her id. But when they saw the special id issued to the rest of the crew by Chalactian PD, they apologised to the crew for holding them up and let Ludia through. At the surface, when The Captain heard about what happened on the spaceport, he had Ludia taken directly to Chalactan PD Headquarters, to have Ludia issued the same id, as he had issued to the rest of the Phoenix Crew.

When The Captain found out what they were hoping to purchase, to take to their next port of call. He had his office arrange a special export license for small amounts of product from the Marley Brewing Company. He also had his office check the planet for the best deals on building supplies, especially lumber, because he knew that Manaan had no trees to speak of, and the Selkath liked to have wood finishes in their public buildings, before the Sith bombed the planet.

The big reason for having the crew come to dinner was to celebrate Brakhan and Rajeet's wedding. When he found out that Krillgan and Ludia had recently married, it was cause for a double celebration. During the dinner party Krillgan had a chance to talk one-on-one with Rajeet. He recognised the design of the dress she was wearing, and complimented her on how nice it looked on her. Then he told her that the dress worked, and she did not have to wear it anymore. Rajeet's eyes went really wide, and she asked him if he was really sure she was pregnant. Krillgan assured her she was. Rajeet screamed, than put her arms around Krillgan's neck and kissed him on his cheek, before rushing over to her husband, to tell him the news.

The Captain happened to be talking with Ludia when Rajeet screamed. They both looked over in time to see Rajeet put her arms around Krillgan and kiss him on the cheek. The Captain looked back at Ludia to see her reaction. She just shrugged her shoulders. She told him that Krillgan has that effect on women. They have been doing that to him all his life. She was used to it. Then Brakhan and Rajeet came over to The Captain, to share what Krillgan had just told Rajeet. The Captain saw the smile on Ludia's face, than realised that she knew why Rajeet screamed. The Captain asked her if she knew that Rajeet was pregnant. Ludia told him that she did not, but she knew that Krillgan was one of the few people who could. Which is why he is such a good healer.

Before the party ended, The Captain's office had sent over the results of everything that he had asked them to work on. He presented Krillgan and Ludia, with their official license for exporting Marley's Brewing Company's products. He told them that only a handful of ships in the galaxy have them. So most of the product out there, has either been smuggled, or is an imitation. He also presented them with the information his office found out, about the availability of different building products. The prices they have are what was posted by the different companies on their local net sites, at the end of this business day. He suggested that at least one of the crew spend the night on the surface, so that they can contact the companies whose product they were interested in, so that it could be shipped up to the spaceport first thing in the morning.

Because it was late when the dinner party finally ended, most of the crew wanted to spend the night on the surface. Grimm was the only one who decided to go back to the ship, to check up on their internal security, and to make sure that they were fed first thing in the morning. Krillgan was able to find a hotel that had a three bedroom suite that he was able to book for the night. When they arrived at the hotel they found that it was actually two adjoining suites that could be connected. One was a two bedroom and the other was a one bedroom. They were able to get a deal, because they were taking it as one unit. In the morning Krillgan and Rasha split the list of suppliers between them. Each one calling from their suite. They were able to arrange the purchase and shipping of the supplies they wanted. The only thing needed was the transfer of credits to the suppliers' accounts. Krillgan rushed to the closest Banking Kiosk to arrange the transfer of credits, while Ludia arranged for breakfast to be sent to their room. She was starting to get used to this type of lifestyle.

From Chalacta they were able to jump back to Randon. From Randon to Kashyyyk, then on to Zeltros. At Zeltros they left the Hyperspace lanes to travel in open hyperspace to Manaan. Ludia was responsible for obtaining the astrometric-data from the computer, to enter into the hyperspace control module at each jump point, as she was the Captain in training. Nothing of interest occurred until they left hyperspace in the Pyrshak system for the planet, Manaan. Pirates! Four new Blade-class Starfighters, and a support ship. These pirates had to have connections in the Sith Empire to have the four new starfighters. Krillgan waited until Kran and Elibet confirmed they were in the tail section, before ordering the ship to battle mode. Ludia took the pilot's seat, while Rasha took the quad turbo laser turret over the crews' lounge. Ludia was the first one to confirm a kill, as a pirate foolishly flew across the bow of the ship. Krillgan took out two more with his agile Davaab Starfighter. Kran took out the fourth as it tried to get on Krillgan's tail. They thought that that was the end of the battle. But the support ship, instead of jumping to hyperspace, came over to engage them. Foolishly telling them to stand down and prepare to be boarded. The support ship was a modified Gozanti-class Cruiser. The original ship had no armament, and was used exclusively for transport with some passenger capabilities. This ship had two gun turrets on the top, and two on the bottom. It had an opening for the starfighters to access the ship, and probably had a layer of armour added. Krillgan told Ludia to tell the pirate ship to cease firing, and go to Manaan were they can surrender their ship, and live. He thought they would have clued in by now that they were not coming up against an ordinary freighter. The pirate ship did not cease fire, and kept trying to manoeuvre to get around to the Phoenix's side. Ludia kept turning the Phoenix firing point blank at the pirate ship. Instructing Kran and Rasha to fire were she was firing. They thought that they should be firing at the gun turrets to help Krillgan. She told them that Krillgan does need any help. Except disabling the enemy ship as quickly as possible. Krillgan had been running mock attacks on their drives to keep the enemies gunners focused on him. On one pass Krillgan reported seeing fighting on the bridge of the pirate ship. This explained to Ludia why they stopped manoeuvring, and started backing the Phoenix away from the pirate ship. Ludia suddenly told everyone to stop firing, and was able to raise the shields in time to absorb the brunt of the energy released, when the pirate ship exploded. They could not tell if they breached the hull and hit the ship's power generator. Or if someone aboard decided that they would rather die suddenly, rather than suffocate slowly, while the air from their ship bleeds out into the vacuum of space. The crew was puzzled, as to why the support ship did not flee, when they had a chance to?

When they landed on Manaan, the Selkath workers at the spaceport, somehow recognised Krillgan and stopped working and bowed to him. Krillgan ignored them, as he and Ludia rushed over to the elder's home, to talk to him about the pirate attack. He still remembered the way after all those years.

The elder and his wife bowed to greet him when they entered his home. After Krillgan introduced Ludia as his wife, they bowed to her as well. They asked if Captain Richard was still the Captain of the Fenelar Phoenix, because they had received word that the Fenelar Phoenix was approaching Manaan. Krillgan told them that Captain Richard had retired, he was now the Captain of the Phoenix. The elder looked puzzled and asked if the Captain was unable to find a home for his family, and they had been aboard the Phoenix this whole time. Krillgan assured them that the Captain found them the perfect planet, and it was a long story on how he became Captain. He wanted to talk to him about the pirates that attacked his ship just after they entered this system. The elder told Krillgan that there were also pirates on Manaan. Somehow they have injured the Great Mother, and the Kolto is not healing her. She had told them to expect him, and to send him to her when he comes. Krillgan asked Ludia, if his mother gave her the bathing suits that they did their water element training in, to bring with her? Ludia said she had them both in her section of the drawers. The elder suggested that they come up with something better for them to wear. Krillgan told him that these were a vast improvement over his mother's first attempt at sewing swimwear. He told him that they were going back to their ship to change. He wanted to know where they should go, to get on the boat that would take him to the Great Mother. The elder told him that he would meet them at the ship to take them to the boat.

The elder smiled when he saw them. They were a big improvement over what he had to wear as a child. The elder asked if they had any underwater breathing apparatus, because were the Great Mother is, the water is quite deep. Krillgan told him that they will be fine. They both know how to stay under water for long periods of time. The elder knew that Krillgan could, because he was part Chagrian. His wife on the other hand, looked completely human. He doubted that she had any real, natural, water abilities. The elder reminded Krillgan, not to let his wife enter the water, until she has the Great Mother's permission. In her present state, she could easily attack without reason.

They climbed into a two man fishing boat, the most common of the boats used on Manaan. One Selkath fisherman paddled in the bow of the boat, the other paddled in the stern. Krillgan and Ludia sat in the area were their nets and the fish they caught, would normally be kept. Krillgan sensed that both Selkath could be boosted with force energy. He suggested to Ludia that they subtly give them force energy, so that they can get to the Great Mother faster. Ludia gave a little force energy to the fisherman paddling in the bow, and Krillgan gave some to the fisherman in the stern. When they returned to Ahto City, they told the elder how effortless it seemed, to paddle for the gifted one and his wife. It was such a privilege to serve in his presence.

When they arrived at the location. They were surprised to see Krillgan dive straight into the water without putting anything on first. Yet when they looked at him in the water, their appeared to be a small bubble of air around his head.

Krillgan swam down to the Great Mother, and asked her permission to have his mate join them. She is like him, in that she too will be able to communicate with her. The Great Mother gave her permission. When he returned to the surface, he came right out of the water, into the boat. He told Ludia that she had permission to join them. They both dove into the water, and swam down to the Great Mother. She told them to each grab a hold of a fin so that they don't have to wear themselves out swimming beside her.

When they both grabbed a fin, they could both feel that the Great Mother had encountered a lot of dark force energy. Krillgan asked her about it. She told them that there was a Sith that was working with the pirates. She was the one who attacked her with the dark force energy to drive her away from the colony, so that they could harvest the Kolto. This is what was making her sick, and why the Kolto could not heal her. Krillgan started to envelope the Great Mother in light force energy. Because Ludia could hear what the Great Mother said, and felt what Krillgan was doing, she also added light force energy to what Krillgan was doing. The Great Mother told them that it did help her feel better. They may need to do this for a hundred years steady to counter act completely, what the Sith had done to her in such a short time.

She told them that the Sith are so ignorant. They don't know, that if they kill her, the colony will die. When the colony dies, there will be no more Kolto. She and the colony need each other to live. Krillgan asked her if there was anything else that they could do for her. She told them, that besides what they are doing, the only other thing that they could do, was to get rid of the Sith and the pirates. While they were swimming, Krillgan noticed what looked like round nodes piled on the ocean floor. He asked the Great Mother what they were. She told them that over the ages, many have come to try and steal the Kolto. What he was looking at, was what was indigestible of what they were wearing. One of the round things, is all that is left of the man that attacked him and his family. Krillgan asked her if he could take some of those round nodes. She told him that he could have all of them. They hold no purpose for her. Krillgan swam down and grabbed a couple. He then swam to the surface, and placed them in the boat, without letting his head leave the water. All the fishermen knew, was that he was putting round things in their boat, and it wasn't long before they started to stink.

While Krillgan was putting some of those things in the boat. The Great Mother asked Ludia, if her mate knew that she was carrying a little one in her belly. She told her that she believes that he knows, but has not mentioned it to her yet. He is very sensitive to new life. The Great Mother told her that maybe he was waiting for her to say something. She promised the Great Mother that she would talk to him, after they have talked with the elder.

When Krillgan felt that he had placed enough in the boat. He swam up to the Great Mother, and told her that it was time they left. So that they can make the preparations necessary for ridding the planet of the Sith and the pirates. He also said that so that Ludia would hear her say good bye. Because they could both only hear what the Great Mother said.

When they reached the boat, Ludia asked, what was the awful smell? The fishermen at first did not want to say anything. One of them finally admitted that it was coming from the round things that the gifted one placed in their ship. Krillgan apologised to everyone. He did not know they would smell. He told them were they came from. One of the fishermen suggested that they take them to a shallow sea, were the small creatures that live there can crawl inside the balls and eat the things that the Great Mother could not. Then they would no longer smell. Ludia did not want to get in the boat. Krillgan told her, now was not the time for her to show, that she can swim faster than the men can paddle. The Fishermen thought that Krillgan was joking when he said that.

When they reached the shallow sea, they flipped the boat upside down. So that they could wash themselves and their boat, to try and get rid of as much of the smell as possible. What they did do, was forget to warn Krillgan and Ludia that they were going to do it. It was only when Ludia screamed before she hit the water, that they realised that they should have warned them first. It was only when they both surfaced laughing, that they knew that they were not in trouble. They showed the couple how to use the fine sand to scrub their bodies to help rid themselves of the smell. There was still the lingering bad odour, when they returned to the Ahto City raft. So Krillgan and Ludia showered together in their cabin, before going to the elder's home.

The elder shared with them how many Selkath were willing to help fight against the pirates. Only they had no weapons of any kind. Krillgan estimated that even with all of the weapons they have already taken from pirates, it still would not be enough. The elder had also given them an estimation of how many pirates they would be dealing with, and had asked Krillgan if he would be up to taking on a Sith? Because he noticed that Krillgan did not carry a lightsaber, even though the elder knew he had to be a force user. Krillgan was confident that they could take on the Sith. He had a secret weapon that the elder did not know about. His wife. He felt that between the two of them, they should be able to handle a Sith, even though neither one of them had a Dathomirite sword.

Krillgan suddenly remembered the Bounty Hunter's Gunship. He knew that it disappeared after the Fenelar Phoenix arrived to take them away. He asked the elder if the gunship was nearby, because it should have a small armoury on it. Enough to supply the balance of the weapons they need for the Selkath. The elder told them, it was left in an area were a lot of Firaxan sharks congregate. His people can get to it, but would not know what to look for. Krillgan said that he would have to go down with them, just to see what they could find. The elder warned him that the sharks would try to attack him. Krillgan said that he understood the risk, but it had to be done.

Three fishing boats went out to the gunship. Not because they expected to find that much aboard, but to provide Krillgan with enough Selkath bodies to try and keep the Firaxan sharks at bay. Krillgan instructed the Selkath to let the first shark through, after that it should warn the others away. The Selkath agreed because they knew he wasn't planning on killing it. Ludia was the only one left on the three boats. The water was shallow enough that they both felt that she should be able to generate a water shield behind him, if he was too busy dealing with what was in front of him. On the way down they did let a shark through. They don't know what he did, but suddenly the water became cold, and the shark ran into something solid that it could not see, badly bruising its snout. It swam away warning the other sharks that the strange one with their cousins, is protected.

In the gunship, Krillgan believed that he found the bounty hunter's weapons locker. He did not want to open it in the ship because the salt water would damage the weapons inside. He ran his dathomirite dagger around the back of the locker to try and severe anything holding it to the bulkhead. He was able to severe some connections, but not all of them, because the dagger's blade was just not long enough. After loosening it, he used the force to tear it completely from the bulkhead. He was glad it was the bulkhead that gave way, and not the weapons locker. He had to use the force to lift the locker all the way to the surface. Where Ludia then grabbed it, and placed it into one of the fishing boats. She found it was actually too heavy for the boat, and had to keep holding on to it, to keep the boat from sinking.

The Selkath knew that she had to be a force user as well, to be able to lift the locker into the boat all by herself. At the Ahto City raft. Krillgan had to scramble up onto the raft. So Ludia could lift the weapon's locker up to him. Then he carried it to their ship. When they opened it, they saw that they had enough weapons for everyone. Rasha really liked the Mandalorian's personal rifle with the rocket launcher. She claimed that one for herself.

It was decided that Grimm would stay behind with Smasher and the pups. The rest of them would approach the pirates' raft shortly before sunset. That way the bright sun behind them should keep the pirates from looking in their direction. From last report, the pirates still outnumbered them. But they had two force users with them, while the pirates had only one.

On the pirates' raft, the Sith was a Zabrac female, and had Sith symbols as her facial tattoos. She hated this planet. It was too hot and wet for her. When she first made the arrangements to hire this pirate crew, one of the pirates made the mistake of blowing her a kiss. She used the force to strangle him to death, right in front of everyone. She wanted them to know, that the only thing that they needed to do, was obey her. She was not there to amuse or entertain them. They got the point, and many of them were afraid of her, which is what she wanted. Because she knew they feared her, and because of the oppressive heat, she was used to not wearing anything under her Sith cloak.

She was in the habit of going to their cantina before sunset to get the report for the day. Because that was when their leaders met there. It would still be a couple of days before they could go back and harvest Kolto. Whatever was producing it, was slower in producing it then what her Master thought. Which was a major disappointment to him. The amount of Kolto that they collected every seven days, was the amount he had anticipated for every day. On top of that, there are indications that the production of Kolto is slowing. When she arrived they told her that they still can't raise the ship that they had guarding the system. The last message they had from it was that a black tadpole shaped freighter entered the system. The only freighter that they knew of, with that description, was the Fenelar Phoenix. Their associates in Hutt space reported that they captured it quite a number of months back.

The Sith asked if there was any way that it could be back out there? They told her, that for the right amount of credits, it could be back out there. Those pirates had the reputation that they would sell their mothers, their daughters, and their wives, if you offered them enough. It was bad news for all pirates if it was back out there. There is a reason other freighters call it the pirate killer.

It was at that moment that Krillgan kicked down the door of the cantina. He was wearing his leather outfit. He was holding a blaster pistol in his right hand, with one of his dathomirite daggers tied to it. A couple of pirates popped off a couple of shots, than dove behind the bar. Where their buddies were already waiting. One of them was not very lucky and was hit with his own blaster bolt in his backside when Krillgan reflected it with his dagger. The Sith used the force to grab a fish oil lamp off the wall, and threw it at him. Krillgan easily caught the lamp with the force and threw it back at her. The Sith was caught off guard by this, and was able to use the force in time, to deflect it away from her. Where it smashed into the wooden wall behind her, starting the cantina on fire. Now that she knew she was dealing with a force user, she asked him, what did he want?

One of the pirates behind the bar lined up his blaster pistol to take a shot at Krillgan. Before he could pull the trigger. A blaster bolt smashed into the counter top right in front of him. All the pirates turned their heads, and saw a beautiful young lady in the window, with a blaster pistol pointed right at them. She had an unobstructed view behind the bar. They had nowhere to hide. She waged a finger at them, and they all dropped their blaster pistols and raised their hands palm out, showing they had no more weapons. Because they noticed that she was watching what was going on with the two force users, out of the corner of her eye. They felt it was safe for them to turn back and watch.

Krillgan told the Sith that he was there because she had hurt his friend. She ignored the fact that the wall behind her was now completely engulfed in flames. She told him that she had hurt many people in her life. Which one was his friend?

At that point they heard a large explosion, followed by a building collapsing. They found out later, it was Rasha playing with her new toy. Krillgan told her that the friend she hurt was the Progenitor. The Sith laughed, "You're here to fight me because of a fish?" She had hoped that her laugh had distracted him enough, and launched a ball of force fire at him. Krillgan told her that she isn't a fish, she is a shark. He then used the fire element shield, the wind, to knock the fireball back at her. Diennu had really helped Krillgan and Ludia perfect their understanding of the fire element. Her aunt the Clan Mother recognised that, and made her the chief instructor when it came to the fire element.

The Sith did not know that what Krillgan had just done was even possible. She pulled out her lightsaber and activated it. She was going to use it to absorb the energy in the fireball. This was the very first lightsaber that Krillgan or Ludia had ever seen. Krillgan knew that he had to neutralise the lightsaber, if he wanted this battle to be quick. He had no idea if a dathomirite blade could be used against it. So, just before the fireball reached her, he fired a blaster bolt through it. She did not move her lightsaber when he fired, because she knew that the bolt would impact on her lightsaber. What she did not realise, was that it was not going to impact on her blade, but just below it, on the handle. It hit the lightsabre, where the crystals she used, were housed, shattering at least one of them, rending her lightsabre useless. Without her lightsabre, her own fireball impacted her square in her chest, with the flames washing up and down the front of her body. Her face was badly burnt. Her Sith robe was on fire. But she refused to remove it, because she had nothing on underneath. Both her hands were badly burnt, because she wasn't wearing any gauntlets. She screamed both in anger and it pain, and she reached out with the force and grabbed anything she could, and started throwing them at Krillgan. To Krillgan this was child's play. He would catch everything and through it back at her. Which would make her scream even more.

Krillgan thought he would give her a hand, and start beating the robe against things, to put the fire out, only she was still inside of it. He smashed her against a wall of the cantina, than against one of the wooden pillars supporting the building. He then picked her up, and smashed her against the floor a few times. She obviously did not know Krillgan was trying to help her, because she screamed the whole time. It did not put the fire out, but it did cause her robe to start falling apart, and everyone there quickly realised she had nothing on underneath.

Finally, Krillgan threw her against the back wall. The fire had weakened the wall enough that she went right through it. Passing through the wall caused the last fragments of her robe to be torn off. When she picked herself up, instead of going back into the cantina, to keep battling the force user, she took off running across the raft. Running for her life.

When the pirates saw her running naked, scarred, and frightened. They stopped fighting. If there was someone powerful enough to do that to her. Than they were on the wrong side.

At the edge of the raft the Sith dove into the water. She kept her personal ship parked on the bottom of the shallow sea. A Firaxan shark started chasing her. She had to turn and hit it with the same dark force energy that drove the Progenitor away. Without her breathing apparatus, and facemask, it was very difficult for her to find her own ship in the dark. Her lungs felt like they were on fire by the time she found her ship, and was able to get the outer door to the airlock open. She greedily stuck her face in the air bubble that was forming, as the ship started to pump the water out of the airlock. Gulping down lungs full of air, and coughing up the water that entered with them.

Even though her body was wracked with great pain, she powered up her ship and took off. She wanted to be clear of this planet, as soon as possible. When she was satisfied that she was far enough away. She took an ice-cold shower until her skin stopped burning, and she numbed the pain. She let her body air dry. Afraid to let anything else touch it. She checked what she had to help her with the burns over most of the front of her body. What she had was only for small burns. She knew that her body was also swollen from all the banging she suffered. She realised that she did not even have one drop of Kolto aboard her ship. She then checked her wardrobe for the most gentle, and loose fitting clothes that she had. She needed to report to her Master.

When the Sith Lord saw her disfigured, bloated face. He knew she had failed him. This was an assignment directly from the Emperor, and now he would have to grovel before him. Something that he swore he would never do. He asked her what happened. She told him that the Selkath have a friend. A force user. He simply overpowered her using the force, in ways she did not think was possible. He asked her if he was a Jedi. She told him that he was neither Jedi nor Sith. Because he used both the light and dark side of the force. She believes that he is a very powerful Revanite. This was disturbing news. All the Revanite cells they monitored, had no strong force users. None of them had a hope of surviving the Sith Academy, or they would have been recruited long ago. He ordered her to return to his estate on Dromund Kaas, right away.

There was no way that she was going to return until the swelling went down, and she had made herself a new lightsaber. She doubted that she would be well received, and she wanted to be able to defend herself. After she finished talking with her master, she removed all her clothes. She still could not tolerate the touch of cloth on her body. She removed all blankets from her bed and lay on her back. She went into a deep meditative state, because her body needed to heal.

After disarming all the living pirates, and tossing the dead bodies into the water, for their cousins to feast on. The Selkath asked Krillgan, what should they do now? The Selkath that had been injured in the fighting, had already been taken back to Ahto City, for their elders to administer Kolto to them.

Krillgan asked the pirates, if they have a way to leave the planet? They said they have a ship in the system, which they could contact, to arrange a pickup. Krillgan told them that that ship does not exist anymore. They finally admitted that they have an old Mandalorian troop carrying Q-Ship, parked in the shallow waters, like the Sith did. Krillgan told the Selkath, that if they are not going to execute them, then they should let them go. Since they would waste valuable resources, trying to keep them incarcerated. He also suggested that they mark them, by placing a tattoo on their right hand. That way if they do come back to the planet, without a good reason, they know that they will be swimming with their cousins. The Selkath thought that all of his suggestions were good, and did as he said.

On the way back to Ahto City, Ludia started teasing Krillgan for removing all of the young female Zabrack's clothing, before letting her go. Krillgan told her that that was not his intention. Besides she was too skinny, not really that much to look at. Rasha decided to join in, she told him that she didn't look very skinny when she ran past her. She just looked like a bloated Moog, being chased by a Rancor. That description made everyone laugh.

When they met with the elder, he told them that none of the Selkath that accompanied him were killed, and they expected all the injured will have a complete recovery. The elder than asked them what they thought should be done with the raft. The first thing Krillgan thought of, was building a resort. The waters there are shallow, so it should not be hard to set up a protected area, so people can go swimming. Krillgan than suggested that if they build a resort, they might want to include a fancy hotel and casino. If they are going to have tourists coming to the planet, they will need to have at minimum, a space station, so that they have a place for starfighter pilots to be stationed, to keep pirates out of the system. The elder told him, that what he was suggesting was an expensive proposition. Krillgan agreed. Ideally the Sith should be made to pay for it. The elder thanked them. They have given them something to think about.

That night, before going to bed, Ludia told Krillgan that there was something the Great Mother made her promise to talk with him about. This caught his attention. "How long have you known that I am pregnant?" Krillgan had not expected this question. He was expecting her to announce that she was pregnant. He told her the he knew for sure, before they stopped at Deysum III to meet his grandparents.

"Why didn't you tell me? You told Rajeet just after you met her."

"I thought it was supposed to be the wife who tells her husband."

"Not when the husband knows before the wife."

Krillgan apologised to Ludia. He did not mean to upset her. Than he asked her if she was upset? At first she said yes, then she said no. Then she told him that she was concerned, because she has never been pregnant before. She doesn't even know if there is only one baby or twins. Because on their wedding night, she had no trouble using the force to make sure there would only be a girl. But once they left Dathomir, it has been much harder to connect with the force. So she does not know if she was able to prevent having twins. Krillgan could see that she was upset but not at him. He hugged her, and told her that she should have let him know she needed help. After all he is a Sister, and knows what she was supposed to be doing, and how she was supposed to be doing it. He told her that he also noticed that the force did not feel as strong to him, when he first left Dathomir. Then he got used to it. He also told her that as far as he can tell, she only has one baby. So she was successful in applying the force. Ludia thanked him for telling her that. She did feel better that she only has one baby. She would have felt that she was a failure as a Sister, if she would have returned to Dathomir with twins. Krillgan held onto her for a long time. Before she fell asleep, he kissed her, and thanked her for being his wife. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The next day they went back to visit the Great Mother. This time, more than 15 fishing boats of Selkath accompanied them. Krillgan and Ludia went down together. They told the Great Mother how the Selkath helped them in defeating the pirates. Krillgan asked permission for the Selkath to come into the water, and retrieve the remaining nodules. While he swam back to the surface to let them know, Ludia talked with the Great Mother, while administering light force energy to her. She also told her that they did talk about the baby, and thanked her for suggesting they talk. The Great Mother told her that this one will be strong in the force. Like her mother and father, and like the line of Great Mothers that have gone on before her. Ludia asked her if she knew about her people. The Great Mother said she did, and that she was happy they agreed to share Krillgan with the rest of the galaxy. He is needed out there more than he is needed on their world. Ludia asked the Great Mother, where is she needed? The Great Mother asked, her what her heart tells her? She said that her heart tells her that she needs to be with her husband to strengthen and encourage him. But it also tells her that her family and her clan also need her. The Great Mother told her that she will always be torn between the two, and it will only get harder for her, with each child she has. She asked the Great Mother, what she should do.

"When you are with him, be there for him. When you are with them, be there for them. Don't let your mind be distracted from who you are ministering to, or you will fail everyone."

When they returned to Ahto City, the fishermen had brought back with them the first nodules Krillgan retrieved, nicely cleaned out, and no strong smell to them. Rasha was upset that she was not going to be allowed to keep the Madalorian's modified rifle. Krillgan told her that it has to go back on the gunship, along with everything else they took off of it. Krillgan also put all the weapons they just captured, in the weapons locker. When it was sealed, he let the Selkath try to lift it, to place in a boat. They couldn't, and told him that the boat would sink if they placed it aboard. He told them that the boat would have sunk on the first trip, if his wife had not continued to lift it the whole way. They were much more respectful of her after that, and the elder knew that he had found a good mate.

Grimm told Krillgan and Ludia, about a highly respected armourer that he knew of. He was on a planet they had traded with before. Krillgan was delighted to find that the armourer was an Ugnaught by the name of Bill'dit.

When they arrived at his workshop. Before discussing anything. Krillgan picked up Bill'dit, and stood him on a workbench. He himself sat on the workbench and told Bill'dit that it has been many years since he has had a hug from an Ugnaught, and he wanted one. Bill'dit was happy to oblige. He knew that this was someone he could work with. That they should have a good working relationship together.

They placed the nodules on the bench for Bill'dit to look at. He asked them what they wanted him to do with them. Krillgan told him that they wanted to use them as payment for the real work that they needed done. Bill'dit examined the nodules. Most of them looked like someone had taken someone's body armour outfit, and rolled it into a ball. There were some good alloys, and there were junk alloys, only useful in building household droids. Bill'dit suspected that this was just a sample, and asked how many more they had. Krillgan could only give him an approximate answer, because no one had actually counted them. Bill'dit wanted to know what work he wanted done in exchange. Krillgan took out one of his dathomirite daggers and his blaster pistol. He told Bill'dit that he was hoping that he had an alloy similar to the dagger, that he could make a shield out of, and attach it to the pistol. He explained to Bill'dit, that when he activates it with the force, and made the dagger glow blue, he can reflect a blaster bolt back where it came from. Bill'dit told Krillgan that it was time he did a favour for him. He asked Krillgan to put him down on the floor and follow him. He led them to a large room filled with swords hanging on the wall, and suits of armour on display. He told them that he had studied some of the early Jedi history, and was fascinated by how they were able to take fairly common metals and minerals, and infuse them together, making a force sword similar to his dagger. It used to be part of a Jedi's training to forge their own sword. They have lost that art, and now only use lightsabres. He even has a copy of the instructions they must follow, in forging their own sword, but was only able to get a small part of it translated, because it was written in the Jedi's symbols. His problem is that he is not a force user, and does not know if anything in his collection is real, or if they are all fakes. He was hoping Krillgan could tell him what was real. Ludia asked him if she could look at the instructions for forging a sword. Bill'dit had his assistance, Fik'set, take Ludia to look at the instructions. While he walked with Krillgan, checking each sword. Bill'dit also had a ledger where he recorded each sword and armour purchased, how much he paid, and who he bought it from.

Bill'dit's heart would jump, every time Krillgan was able to activate a sword. The swords that were fakes were taken down from the wall, and marked in the ledger as fake. There was one sword that when Krillgan touched it with the force, glowed blood red instead of one of the other colours they had seen. Krillgan warned Bill'dit, that he needs to keep away from this sword, and keep everyone else away from it as well. There is a darkforce demon trapped in the sword, who called out to him as soon as he touched it with the force. Bill'dit told him that his assistant, Fik'set, does not like this sword, and keeps far away from it. Bill'dit asked Krillgan if the demon could be extracted from the sword. Krillgan told him that he knew that the sword could be purified, but it was not something he has been taught yet.

At that moment, an excited Ludia told Krillgan to come over and take a look. The instructions are written in the ancient Kwa symbols. They can both read it. When Bill'dit heard that, he told Krillgan that if they can translate the document for him. He would make whatever they want, free of charge, and he would give them a fair price, for all the nodules they have. When they came over, Ludia started reading the symbols. The steps were easy for a blacksmith to follow, where Ludia had trouble with the translation, was with the metals and minerals that were mentioned. Together they sounded out the unfamiliar names. Bill'dit grabbed his assistant Fik'set and started dancing. He recognised all the names. He could make his own force sword, without having to use the force. Krillgan asked him about the steps, where it was clear that the force was used. Bill'dit told him that those steps involved checking the purity of the different metals and minerals used. He has machines that can do that, without using the force. Ludia promised him that she would write out a translation for him, because her handwriting was nicer than Krillgan's.

Krillgan than told him about the other projects he had in mind. He had the cheap Bounty Hunter's amour that he was hoping to have improved. He was also hoping that Bill'dit could make some amour for his Rancor, in case someone tries firing something more powerful than blaster rifles at him. He would also like to give a gift of armour to his mother-in-law, for her Rancor. Only her Rancor was much larger. Both Krillgan and Ludia agreed that her Rancor was at least 25% larger than Smasher. Bill'dit loved that they were giving him some unusual projects. Rasha had hoped that they would ask for a blaster rifle with a rocket launcher tube for her. Bill'dit promised Krillgan, when he saw the imitation Mandalorian armour suit. That he would make the new suit stronger than what the Madalorians have, and it would be lighter. He asked Krillgan how tame his Rancor was. Krillgan told him that Rancor cannot be tamed, and Smasher would consider him to be about snack size. Bill'dit asked him to be serious, because he did not like the idea of being on anyone's menu. Krillgan told him that he was safe, because they had hugged earlier, so his Rancor would not hurt him. It was his assistant that was in danger, unless he received a hug from him or his wife. The Fik'set chose Ludia, because he liked her.

After everything was done, and all measurements made, Bill'dit invited them all for dinner. There, Krillgan told them about his father being hired by an Ugnaught who had a repair shop on Daalang. The man was very good at mechanical repairs, but needed someone to help him repair the electronics. He thought he was in heaven, because the man was about his height, and walked all over his furniture, and no one yelled at him. It took a long time for his parents to break him of the habit of walking on tables and workbenches. This was a new story for everyone on his crew, including Ludia. Bill'dit thought there was nothing wrong with walking on tables, as he walked around on his, offering to refill their cups of New Ale.

When picking their next destination, Krillgan told his crew how he could get the Sith Empire, to pay for the rebuilding being done on Manaan. It was dangerous, but they told him to go for it. He found out where the Sith were undertaking major building projects. He landed where the freighters landed that were off-loading supplies. When the droids approached his ship to unload it, he told them that he had permission from the local Moff to take building supplies away. He told them which supplies he wanted, and in no time his ship was fully loaded. Not only was Cargo Bay 2 full, but they also piled up supplies in the tail section. Leaving a small aisle, so that Elibet and Kran could still access their gun turrets. When they landed on Manaan, the elders found that all Krillgan asked for, was what he referred to as a handling fee. It was the difference between what Krillgan paid for the supplies he bought on Chalacta, and what he was paid, after delivering them to Manaan. The elders did not argue, and quickly paid what he asked for.

The nodules were clean and ready, and had even been dried in the sun. So they loaded them on the ship, and went to visit the armourer. The armourer had a good idea what was inside each nodule, after having peeled some open to get an idea of what was inside. He told Krillgan that his blaster pistol was ready. He had determined what the composition of his daggers were by taking a little nick, out of the heavier of Krillgan's daggers, right were the blade goes into the handle. He was surprised that it was a natural alloy, which meant that it had to be a very stable alloy. The bounty hunter armour was also ready. Bill'dit also gave him a Blaster Rifle/Stokhli Spray Stick combination that a bounty hunter commissioned many years ago to help him with live captures, but never showed up to collect. The spray stick emits a mist that spirals out at a high velocity. Once exposed to the air, the mist forms strands of liquid, which than cool into a solid cylindrical net. The net has a large static charge that stuns the victim, as the netting wraps around them. Krillgan asked Rasha if this would do, in place of the Blaster Rifle/Flachette launcher/Rocket Tube launcher. Rasha told him he could keep it, she still wanted her Rocket Tube launcher. Bill'dit also had his first prototype force sword, which he wanted Krillgan to test. It was more like a club than a sword. It was just to see if they could follow the instructions. Bashing it into a sword, using the forge, would be easy for the Ugnaughts. Krillgan touched it with the force, and it emitted a nice green glow. Which caused Bill'dit to dance with his assistant again.

Krillgan visited two more construction sites, under two different Moffs, and achieved the same results. The elders told him that if he could find someone to design, build, and manage the Resort Hotel and Casino. Then they would supply the manpower for its construction. Krillgan was sure he knew the man for the job. He told them, that when they meet him, they need to tell him, that if he wants them to trust him, he must first show himself worthy of trust.

Krillgan headed straight for Tal Nami. He put on his new bounty hunter armour, with his new bounty hunter rifle, and walked right through customs. At Talmi's uncle's bar, he locked the door behind him after he entered. Talmi's uncle told him that he has to stop doing that. A man's heart can only take so much. He contacted Talmi on the communicator, and told him that his bounty hunter friend was there again. Talmi was confused at first, until he saw Krillgan over his uncle's shoulder. He told his uncle he will be right there. After his uncle let Talmi in, Krillgan explained what he expected of Talmi. This was his chance for him to fulfill his dream. The one he shared with Krillgan. It would also mean that he may never be able to return to Tal Nami, again. He may never see his family again. The uncle, who knew his nephew quite well, counselled Talmi to pursue his dream. This may be his only chance. Talmi called his father. He told him that he has an opportunity to design and build a resort hotel and casino. But once it was finished, he would have to stay and manage it, so that the Hutts don't get their hands on it. He was surprised to hear his father tell him, that this was something he could do, and it would make him proud. He would say goodbye to his mother for him. That clinched it for Talmi. It was rare that both his father and his uncle would agree on something concerning his life. Krillgan told him to grab only those things he needs, including at least a two years supply of the jam and root powder. He should shove it in a backpack, not a suitcase. He did not anticipate him having any difficulty with customs. When they left the bar, Krillgan walked behind Talmi, like Talmi was his prisoner. As they walked through the customs area of the spaceport, a young customs official held up his hand for Talmi to stop for inspection. Talmi started slowing down, so Krillgan gave him a shove in the shoulder to keep going. An older customs official pulled the young official back, and asked him if he had a death wish to interfere with a bounty hunter's prisoner. Krillgan did his best to glare at the young official through his helmet as he walked by. When they boarded their ship, Rasha gave Talmi a big hug. The rest of the crew gave him a warm greeting, and Krillgan introduced him to his wife. On the trip back to Manaan, Ludia asked Krillgan if there was something going on between Talmi and Rasha? Because Rasha is wearing a lot of the outfits, that Mother Andriel had sewn for her. But she is storing in Rasha's cabin. Krillgan told her that they have an infatuation, but he is not sure it will go anywhere. He thinks that Talmi is Rasha's first love. They stopped at another Sith construction site, loading up the ship before moving on. When Talmi asked Krillgan about it, Krillgan claimed it was reparation for what the Sith have done to, and on, Manaan. He let Rasha tell him what the Sith did. If there was something between them, Krillgan wanted to give it a chance.

On Manaan, Krillgan introduced Talmi to the elders. They said to Talmi what Krillgan asked them to say. Which made Talmi look at Krillgan with a smile on his face. Talmi had borrowed Grimm's computer on the trip. He had obtained the dimensions of the raft from Krillgan, and Ludia, and showed them all the holographic image, of what he envisioned for the resort hotel, and casino. He had worked on it most of his time after leaving Tal Nami. Not giving Rasha the attention that she desired.

Talmi was able to break it down to the stages of construction for the elders. He broke down the materials they would need, and the total man hours of construction, of the buildings themselves. He told them the interior would depend on how lavish they would like it to appear. He mentioned the special subcontractors that would be needed for the completion of the casino, and their approximate cost. He also suggested the laws that they would need to have in their books, to be able to keep organised crime, like the Hutt Syndicates, and The Exchange, off the planet. They have to keep pirates out of the system, and eventually they would need an orbital spaceport to handle the cruise liners that would make it a destination point.

Because they have maintained their neutrality, it means that people from both sides in a conflict will be coming here to relax and party. That means that espionage organisations will also want to set up shop.

The elders were impressed with the depth and thoroughness of Talmi's presentation. He covered aspects of the long term effect of a resort hotel and casino on the planet, both the positive and negative factors. When they asked him how he wanted to be paid, he told them that he wanted 1/3 of the ownership of the resort hotel and casino. Earlier the elders had offered Krillgan and Ludia 20% of the resort hotel and casino, because of their unique procurement techniques. If they accepted Talmi's proposal, no one would have a majority stake in the project. They discussed the pros and cons of this situation, and in the end agreed to Talmi's terms.

Krillgan returned to the first construction site. To procure more building supplies. The Moff had increased security in case he returned. While the droids were loading the building supplies on the ship, security showed up and open fire on Krillgan. Krillgan was dressed in Rancour leather, and was standing next to the ramp, supervising the loading. Kran took over supervising the loading, while Krillgan dealt with security.

The security people that survived, reported that it was like the man was immune to blaster fire. When asked if he had a lightsabre? They answered "no". It was like he was able to use his blaster pistol, to shot back whatever was shot at him.

Kran let Krillgan know when the droids had finished loading the ship. After all the droids were clear of the ship, Krillgan stood on the ramp, while Ludia who was in the pilot seat took off. Ludia had some difficult flying to do, because Krillgan wanted to send a message to the Empire. If they interfere with him. There will be a price to pay. Ludia had to fly backwards over the site while Krillgan dispersed the payload. Thousands of little parachutes floated down to the construction site. With a little blob underneath each one. An Imperial, showing how brave he was, climbed to the top of what had already been built. He reached up to grab a blob, then realised how foolish he was, when the blob blew his arm off. That was enough motivation, to send every other man and droid, running from the construction site. For the Imperial it was too late. He disappeared along with all of the construction.

When the other Moffs heard about this incident, they consulted with their advisors, about what they should do about this pirate/raider who was stealing their building supplies. The advisors asked them what was more important. Completing the construction project by the deadline imposed on them by the Dark Council. Or a few building supplies whose loss would still factor in to the loss margin the Dark Council had set for the building project. The Moffs realised that their advisors were suggesting they did nothing. When Krillgan showed up at their construction sites, he had a shopping list from Talmi showing which materials were the most important for building the resort hotel and casino, and would direct the droids to load just those materials.

The Nightsisters' Mother was more upset each passing day, when she thought about how the Singing Mountain Clan tricked them into believing that the male healer was dead. When all along he was off planet. Not only that, but he had returned and married the Clan Mother's daughter. The heir to the Singing Mountain Clan. On top of that, a non-force user was able to intimidate one of her Nightsisters. Sending her fleeing for her life, when she should have been getting information about the healer, which would help them to enslave him. If the clans were not laughing at them before, they were surely laughing now. Someone must pay.

She was the most powerful of all Nightsisters' Mothers. Yet she was followed by cowards. Snivelling cowards, because the old freighter captain told this Nightsister that the Singing Mountain Clan knows how to destroy their mountain. She did not believe it. The Glass Mountain is not easy to destroy. The planet has been trying for Millennia, and it is still here. Just as strong as it was, when it was first encased in glass. It was time that she brought the Singing Mountain clan to its knees. It was time that all the clans showed her the respect she deserved.

Her plan was twofold, she would have some Nightsisters kidnap the two children of the Builder. That way if he does know how to destroy the mountain, he would not do it with his children locked away up there. This was to keep her snivelling Nightsisters in line, so that they would continue to obey her. The second was to capture the Clan Mother of the Singing Mountain Clan, and saturate her with so much dark force energy, that she transforms into a dark force creature. The Singing Mountain Clan would be forced to destroy her, if they can, before she annihilates them. The Clan Mother has made it easy for them, she likes going for walks, near her pathetic little cottage, in the evenings, unescorted. After all who would dare attack the Clan Mother of the Singing Mountain Clan in her own territory? The Nightsisters' Mother laughs. She likes laughing at her own jokes.

The Sith Master had been summoned before the Emperor, to explain his failure. The Sith Lord told the Emperor, that the actions of an unknown and powerful Revanite have interfered with his plans for harvesting the Kolto on Manaan. The Emperor said that he has never heard of such a Revanite. The Sith Master told him that this is why it was unexpected. The Sith Lord also suggested that this may be connected to the raids on the different construction sites in the Empire. The description of the Raider seems to be similar to what his apprentice gave him. He uses no lightsaber, yet appears to be immune to blaster fire. The Emperor told the Sith Lord that he was seizing all his property on Dromund Kaas, and will start seizing his other properties, until he has restored the flow of Kolto to the Empire. The Sith Lord told the Emperor that he understands. The Emperor asked him, what will become of his apprentice? The Sith Master told him that he has already asked for the Academy to send him three candidates, so that he may chose her successor. The Emperor agreed, he then told the Sith Lord that he wants to see this young Revanite. Preferably alive, but if he doesn't cooperate, he will see him dead. They must find out where he was trained, and destroy it, before they train more like him. He foresees that this has already started affecting the future, and he does not like what he sees. One Revan is already too many.

Amblin-Elu enjoyed the solitude of the forest around her cottage. Only something was disturbing her peace. It wasn't Ludia, her mother's instinct reassured her. She felt like there was some ravenous beast loose in the forest, and it was hunting her. Much like the nightmares she had as a little girl. She wonders, if she may have been too hasty in dismissing the Sisters who were supposed to be guarding her? Too foolish in leaving all her weapons in her cottage. She needs to go back, if only for her piece of mind.

"Look what we have here Sisters, the Clan Mother's all alone. What should we do with such a pathetic creature?"

Suddenly Amblin-Elu sensed them, they were all around her. She had forgotten that the Nightsisters had discovered the dark force version of stealth. Amblin-Elu emitted a powerful force call, "To Me!" One that every Sister of the Singing Mountain Clan would respond to. For a moment the Nightsisters panicked. They felt the power of the force emitted. They were so afraid of this woman, that they thought the tree roots would come up out of the ground, to entangle them, or the tree branches would reach down and grab them. When nothing happened, they started laughing. To Amblin-Elu it sounded like the cackle of flightless birds. She used the force to pick up a dead branch off of the ground. It wasn't a fighting stick, but it will do. One of the Nightsisters pulled a sword, and cut the branch in half. For Amblin-Elu this was even better. Now she had a club in each hand amongst the trees, where there was little room to manoeuvre. The Nightsisters' Mother shrieked, "Put the sword away, we are not here to kill her. That would be too easy." Amblin-Elu started using her two clubs to force a number of Nightsisters back, who had trouble manoeuvring their fighting canes among the trees. Amblin-Elu used the force to send some Nightsisters flying, when she thought they were too close. If she can only hold out a moment longer, then help will surely come.

The Nightsisters figured out, that if they all reach out and grab her as one, they have a chance of holding her. They grabbed her and held her. It was the same as being pinned to the ground. But Amblin-Elu did not stop struggling. Only the Nightsisters' Mother was not holding her. She was amazed by how strong the Clan Mother was, she was counting on at least half of her Sisters helping her. But they were all barely holding on to her, this was going to take much longer than she would have like. She reached deep inside of herself, then started saturating the Clan Mother with dark force energy. Every bad feeling and experience she had encountered in her life, she started pouring it into this woman she hated.

Amblin-Elu started using some of the dark force energy she received to strengthen her struggle to break herself free. The Nightsisters found it even harder to hold onto her.

Butashe was the first one to respond to her sister's call. There were too many trees between her and the Nightsisters' Mother, to have a clean shot at her. Instead she aimed for a finger on her left hand. The Nightsistrs' Mother shrieked when the arrow severed her finger from her left hand, then cowardly fled.

After their Mother fled, the other Nightsisters hesitated in what to do. They did not want to release an angry Clan Mother. That hesitation cost another Nightsister her life as Butashe's arrow found its mark. Now there were not enough Nightsisters to hold the Clan Mother. They all ran for their lives. An angry Amblin-Elu grabbed a fleeing Nightsister with the force, and raked her body with force lightning, ignoring the screams while she died.

Amblin-Elu was about to go after the rest, but her sister Butashe grabbed her, and wrapped her arms around her begging her not to surrender to the dark side. Don't become one of them, through seeking revenge. Amblin-Elu started crying on her sister's shoulder. "They wanted to turn me into a monster. They wanted to force my own Sisters to kill me." Butashe kept her arms wrapped around her sister's body, while she cried on her shoulder. The only words she spoke, the words Amblin-Elu needed to hear, was, "I Love You!"

Other Sisters started arriving, and went chasing after the Nightsisters. Most stopped when they came to the edge of the escarpment. Kreen and Tannath-Elu both dove over the edge. They did not bother trying to climb down. They fell through the air looking at their targets. All the Nightsisters felt them coming. When they were close enough, they jumped from the cliff face to the tree tops, hoping they could shake their pursuers in the trees. Both Kreen and Tannath-Elu each picked a Nightsister and slammed into them as they jumped from the cliff face to the trees.

The two Nightsisters where stunned by the impact of the bodies slamming into them in midair. They did not have time to recover, because the two Sisters used their bodies as shields, as they crashed down through the trees. Somewhere on the trip to the ground, both Nightsisters died, as they smashed through branch after branch, some even as thick around as their waist. By the time they reached the ground, both Nightsisters were a pulpy mess. It was doubtful you would find an intact bone in their bodies. Kreen and Tannath-Elu still had enough intact bones that they were still alive. The pain had been so great, that they no longer felt anything. They just lay there barely conscious, waiting for their Sisters to come and rescue them.

The Sisters used a relay system to pick up the bodies of their two Sisters, the 300 meters to the tops of the trees. Two elders working together, Hm-Shassa and Yma, were able to stand on the top of the escarpment, and reach down the 500 meters, to the tops of the trees, and grab each Sister, one at a time, and lift their bodies to the top of the escarpment. The elders then scolded the two Sisters, asking them what they were thinking, diving over the edge of the escarpment like they did. They both replied in their defence, that they heard Krillgan and Ludia respond to Mother's call. They are on their way back. So they knew that Krillgan would heal them. They just needed to stay alive for him to do so. None of the other Sisters could confirm that they heard Krillgan and Ludia. The elders told them that they cannot afford to wait for Krillgan and Ludia to return. They have to start working on them right away. But it would still be Krillgan that will be healing them.

They had sent a Sister to go get Father Chitrah and his computer, of course Mother Andriel had to come along. The elders found that Father Chitrah's scanner gave them a better image of the inside of a patient, than they could see using the force. Both Sisters had a lot of broken bones they needed to look at, and possibly set. Before they could start administering the ointment Krillgan left them. Father Chitrah warned the Sisters that he will be able to see their naked bodies, once he has finished the scan. Through gritted teeth, Kreen told him that she hopes that he enjoys what he sees. Then she noticed all the elders present, and Mother Andriel, looking very cross with her. She asked, what was wrong? One of the elders, Jielu, explained to her that the only naked woman that Father Chitrah has seen in his life, is his wife. He has no desire to see anyone else. Because of what they did, they were now forcing him to look at something he does not want to.

It took a while for this to register in their pain clouded minds. When it did, they felt bad for Father Chitrah, he has only been nice to them. They kept apologising to him, over and over again, until he told them that they had to lay quietly, for him to take a good scan. Emphasising the being quiet part. He scanned Kreen first and projected the 3-D image so everyone could see it, including Kreen. This next part Mother Andriel could have done, but it would have taken her a lot longer and she may not have been able to manipulate the image the way the elders needed. It did not take Father Chitrah long to filter out all the clothes and jewellery. Kreen saw that he really could see her naked body. Instead of filtering out her skin, he made it transparent, so that there was still enough visible to be used as a reference. This is something Mother Andriel could not have done. She would have filtered the skin away. He then filtered out the muscle, than the fat. Kreen had trouble believing that this was the inside of her body they were looking at.

The elder, Yma, looked at the image and would point to a section, asking him to enlarge it. They looked at her head first. Her skull was intact. She asked him to remove the skull so that they could see if there was any damage to her brain. Father Chitrah had to filter out the bone mass and remove the filter on the fat, so the brain would become visible. Yma told Kreen that she was expecting to see a lot of old brain damage, because of the way she acted. The other Sisters laughed at the joke the elder just made at Kreen's expense. The brain looked quite healthy, no bruising or swelling visible. Father Chitrah had to reverse the last two filters so that they could look critically at her spine. Yma was thankful the spine was undamaged. The bones in the rest of her body were not as fortunate. She had a broken collarbone on her left, and a dislocated shoulder on her right. Her right arm was broken in two places. Yma believed that the branch that broke her right arm also dislocated her shoulder, her left arm was remarkably unharmed, just bruised. Every rib was injured, either bruised, cracked or broken. She was fortunate they picked her up using the force. If they would have touched her physically in anyway, her left lung would have been punctured. Her hip was fractured, as were both her legs. Because they could see the blood vessels, and nerves, around each fracture, they knew exactly how to apply the force, to reset each fracture properly, without damaging anything else. Once a fracture was set, Yma would have a Sister hold the bone in its proper place as a precaution. After each fracture was set, Father Chitrah would rescan the injury so that Yma could check the work she had done. Father Chitrah was able to display both the before and after images for Yma to examine, simultaneously. Something else Mother Andriel could not have done. In the process Kreen had fainted because of the pain, and was unconscious. Yma was grateful for this. When everything was set Yma handed a couple of vials to an experienced healer, to apply Krillgan's healing ointment.

Tannath-Elu had watch the whole procedure with fascination, and not just because she was next. She again told Father Chitrah that she was sorry, before she closed her eyes and tried to be as still as possible, for his scan. When he told her he was finished the scan, she opened her eyes, so that she could see her image. She noticed out of the corned of her eye that they were making Kreen drink a potion, which had to be done carefully, because she was unconscious. When she asked the elder about it. The elder told her that they need to keep them unconscious for a number of days, while they continue to provide the healing ointment. What the elder did not tell her was that they may have to use up all of their reserves of healing ointment, for the two of them to be healed. Like Kreen, Tannath-Elu's head and spine were uninjured. Even though Tannath-Elu had more injuries to her upper body. She only had one broken leg. Yma decided to have a healing Sister give her the bitter tasting sleeping potion, before she started to set her fractures. Hoping that it would be easier for her to faint, and become unconscious, as she set her fractured bones. Amblin-Elu watched the whole painful procedure, with her sister's arms still wrapped around her. Butashe reminded her that this would be the cost of revenge, for the whole clan. If she gave in to the dark side, to pursue revenge at any cost. She has to be smart as the Clan Mother, to make sure that the Nightsisters are punished, but her clan remains unscathed.

It was at this point that a Sister ran up to them, and told them that the two children of Father Chitrah and Mother Andriel, have been kidnapped by the Nightsisters. The Captain was crying, claiming it was his fault. He had boasted to a Nightsister, who confronted him while he was in the Town, that the Builder knew how to destroy their Glass Mountain. Amblin-Elu called four runners to her. She sent one to each Clan Mother. To tell them everything, about how the Nightsisters had attacked them, including the kidnapping of the Builder's children.

"Let them know that we are now at war with the Nightsisters, and will also attack any clan that tries to come to their defence."

She also sent a number of patrols to the lowlands, to blockade the two trails going from the lowlands to the coastal swamp. No one is allowed to go down the trails, and only non-force users are allowed to come up. They should also notify the slave village that they will not be allowed to send any supplies to the Glass Mountain. So they might as well enjoy them themselves.

The Sisters were told that if any Nightsister tries to climb up to the lowlands. They should just kill them. No ritual challenges are permitted. When asked, she told them not to pursue the Nightsisters into the swamp, they may be trying to set them up for an ambush. When asked what to do about the slaves in the Nightsisters village? The Clan Mother told them to leave them alone, unless they are trying to leave the village with a large quantity of supplies. Then they are allowed to seize the supplies. Then send the villagers back to their village. They were also directed to kill any crows or other scavenger creatures, which might be trying to reach the lowlands from the swamp. They were also told to enter the village and kill any scavenger creatures they found inside. They were also told to kill any crows they find in the vicinity of the village, or their fields.

After they left Amblin-Elu asked her sister, if she approves of what she has done? Butashe kissed her sister on her cheek. Everything she did was just like the Clan Mother she knows and loves, would do it. Amblin-Elu told her sister it was very hard, because there is so much dark force energy inside of her, trying to eat away at her very being. Butashe told her that she knew. That was why she was still holding on to her, and sharing her strength. She told her sister that she needs to go through a purifying ceremony, as soon as possible. Amblin-Elu rested her head on her sister's shoulder. "Krillgan is the best male candidate for the purifying ceremony. Even though he is married. Because he is already a Sister. Father Chitrah is the only other male candidate that she knows of in the clan, because of his ability to receive strength through the force. But she doubts Mother Andriel would let him do it, once she understands what is happening during the purifying." Butashe suggested that the elders might know of another candidate, they should ask them. Amblin-Elu asked her sister if she really thinks Krillgan and Ludia are coming, because it was so hard to keep fighting against the dark force energy. Butashe let go of her sister with one arm and started stroking her hair like their mother did to them when they were little. "Kreen and Tannath-Elu both claim that they heard Krillgan and Ludia answer your call. That is why they did what they did, because they knew Krillgan would heal them. We both know that these two Sisters would never lie to an elder, let alone another Sister. So yes they are coming, we just don't know yet, how long before they get here."

Amblin-Elu's call was heard throughout the galaxy by most force sensitive people. Most felt it as a ripple in the force. Both Jedi and Sith, when they determined which part of the galaxy it came from, assumed it was the Kwi, the descendants of the powerful force using Kwa. Because they have felt force ripples from that part of the galaxy before.

A Voss Adapt asked a Mystic, if this would affect the destiny of the male Sister they have been watching. The Mystic told her no, it just means that the battle with the Sith Lord will be soon. The Adapt asked the Mystic if the male Sister will defeat the Sith Lord. The Mystic told the Adapt that this part of the future is unclear. It was like it was the pivot point of the future. The Adapt asked the Mystic, what will happen if the male Sister is defeated? She told her that they would be annihilated and the Emperor will begin a long reign of the galaxy. What happens if he wins? The Emperor will no longer look at Voss, because he will be distracted by too many events, which will lead to his first death. The Adapt asked if there was anything more that they could do, to ensure this outcome. The Mystic told her that they have done all that the force would let them. The future is in the hands of a young man in what most would think was an insignificant fight.

The Selkath and the Great Mother heard the call. They knew that their friend and his mate were being summoned.

Krillgan and Ludia were at the armourer when they heard Mother calling them. They had been telling Bill'dit how well his parachute bomb idea worked, and had Smasher try on his new armour. As soon as they heard the call, they joined hands and combined their force energy, so that Ludia could answer for them.

The armourer's assistant screamed, than apologised. Fik'set had never felt so much force energy so close to him before, and thought it might be painful. It wasn't. He was clearly embarrassed. Krillgan grabbed the armour for Mother's Rancor, and ran for the ship. Ludia was ahead of him and Smasher was right behind.

It was surprising how fast people and vehicles will move out of the way. When they see an armoured Rancor charging down the street.


	7. Chapter 7

©2016

Rasha was showing off the blaster rifle Bill'dit had made for her, with a rocket tube attachment. She also had a special backpack with four additional rockets, and powercells for the rifle. When suddenly Ludia came running up the ramp and told the computer to prepare for take-off. Krillgan ordered the computer to raise the ramp when Smasher gets aboard, and ran into Cargo Bay 1,One with the armourequipment he was carrying. Smasher just grunted when he came up the ramp.

Ludia was already in the pilot's seat, running through the prefight checklist with the computer, when Krillgan entered the bridge. Rasha had to rush to safely store her new toy in the weapon's locker, before running for the jump seat beside the captain's chair. She asked Krillgan what was wrong. She did not think that he would run away from a fight if someone was chasing him. This was not an Imperial world where he would have to worry about a whole army being after him.

He told her, "T that they had just received an urgent call from Da' I mean Kindell's world." He asked her, if she had felt anything a short time back?. She said she did, but she wasn't concerned, because she knew it wasn't directed to her. Krillgan told her it was directed to him and Ludia, because it was from their Clan Mother. Now Rasha was concerned. Krillgan told thehe ship's computer that they need to find the quickest way to Kindell's world, and they need to jump to hyperspace as soon as possible. T, they are not going to wait until they reach the edge of the system to jump. Krillgan asked the computer to display their ETA on the engineer's counsel, so that he can include it in his message to Kindell's world. TSo that way they will know when to expect them.

A Sister came running up to Amblin-Elu, with a message from the Herd Mother. They originally thought Strongman was killed in an rockslideavalanche, when he was chasing the Nightsisters that kidnapped Erin and Aliyanna. He had already killed one who thought she could scare him away the Rancor with a little show of dark force lightning. Not only did they not know that Aliyanna was a beastmaster. They also did not know that Strongman was bonded to her. So dark force lightning was not going to intimidate him. Even if he received a direct blast of it.

They had previously arranged toa cut through a valley with some very large rocks above, that they could bring down at will. To crush any pursuers. They did not know that they would be pursued by a large angry Rancor. They were running for their lives and the victims were not cooperating. They had to set off the rockslide a lot sooner than they anticipated. Almost getting caught in it themselves. They started laughing when they realised they caught the Rancor. Aliyanna stopped struggling, and started sobbing, when she saw Strongman going down, under all those large rocks.

Somehow Strongman was not crushed to death. A female Rancor was sure she heard a moan coming from beneath the rocks. Other Rancor started helping her remove the large rocks that were on top of him, and now they need a healer to help them save his life. The Yma had just finished with Tannath-Elu, and handed over her care to a healer. She told her Mother she would go, and was taking Father Chitrah with her. It looked like she would be setting more broken bones.

Before she let them go, Mother asked Father Chitrah if he really knew how to destroy the Glass Mountain. He had tears in his eyes, because he had heard about his children being kidnapped. But he looked Amblin-Elu in the eye and said, "Yes I can destroy it. If they hurt my children, I will not ask your permission to do it."

Father Chitrah and Mother Andriel were holding hands as they ran with the Yma to help Strongman. Yma had already dispatched a Sister to go get some more of Krillgan's ointment. This was sure going to drain their supply. Amblin-Elu and Butashe and a few other Sisters ran behind them, because they were running out of Sisters to hold bones in place, once the Yma set them.

They found that Strongman had been coughing up blood, and complained of a lot of pain in his chest. When Father Chitrah scanned him, they only found some broken and cracked ribs. T, the Rancor that werehad been there, helping move the large rocks, liked to see the image of the little Strongman,masher projected by Father Chitrah's computer. When Father Chitrah went inside the little Strongman image to show the elder where exactly Strongman was injured. They thought that he had good force magic of his own. No wonder Krillgan is such a special son.

All the RancorThey knew that Krillgan really was the son of Father Chitrah and Mother Andriel, because of their scent. O, only they were forbidden to tell their Sister's this, by order of both the Herd Mother, and the Clan Mother. They were told that this was to help protect the family from the Nightsisters. Now the Nightsisters have just taken the youngest children, which everyone knew were theirs.

Yma was happy to see that it was only ribs that were cracked and broken, and a punictured lung. To her the bruising all over his body did not count. Rancor seemed to require more of the healing ointment to heal them, than any other creature. So you use it in localised applications. There was hope that their supply might really hold out, until Krillgan returns. The elder sent one of the Sisters to go gather herbs. Mother Andriel volunteered to go with her. The elder had forgotten that Mother Andriel was a healer, and knew her herbs. She told Mother Andriel which herbs exactly she was looking for. Mother Andriel told the Sister that she knew where to find them. She just needs to be strengthened by her and have the Sister follow her. They returned a very short time later.

When they returned, Strongman stretched out his hand toward her. Amblin-Elu told Andriel that Strongman is sorry he let the Nightsisters take her daughter away. He is honoured that she is willing to help him, even though he does not deserve it. Andriel asked the Clan Mother to tell Strongman, that she knows that he did not let them take her. He killed a Nightsister when they attacked, and would have killed the rest, if the rocks had not stopped him. She needs him to be strong and healthy, so that she can proudly tell her daughter that she helped to heal her best friend, when she returns. Strongman thanked her for the good words. He promised that he would be strong and healthy again, so that he can do whatever is needed of him, to help bring her back.

Mother Andriel helped the elder mix the herbs and prepare them. So the elder could make a mist out of their essential oils for the StrongmanRancor to inhale. This was to keep himthe Rancor from developing an infection in the damaged lung, it would also help open up the airways, making it easier for the Strongman Rancor to breath. Requiring less movement of the ribcage. She also included a couple of drops of Krillgan's healing solution in the mist, hoping that the ruptured lung would heal right away.

That night everyone who could, spent the night at Mother Andriel's home. Amblin-Elu shared Krillgan's old bed with her sister Butashe. The Yma took Aliyanna's bed. Another elder Jielu, slept in Erin's bed. They still had the bedding material from just before the wedding, in the home. So half a dozen Sisters slept in the main room, with other members of the Djo family, another half dozen slept on the rooftop patio.

The next morning after breakfast, Mother Andriel convinced her husband to run out to the old pirate ship. To, and check and see if there were any messages from the Fenelar Phoenix. If Kreen did hear a reply from Krillgan and Ludia. Then there should be a message from them, saying when they can expect them. Chitrah reluctantly agreed, he wanted to stay in the village, in case word arrived about their children. He was hoping that the lowland patrols arrived in place, before the Nightsisters made it to the swamp with their children. It was a jubilant Father Chitrah that returned later that day. With the message from the Phoenix stating when they can expect them to arrive. He replied to their message with a simple message. "Hurry! We need you." Amblin-Elu and Butashe were ecstatic. Now they had a good idea, when their ordeal would end.

The elders started going over with the Sisters that were in the village, what was required for a purifying ceremony, in order that their Mother can be free from the dark force energy that was trying to destroy her from the inside. It was a very old ceremony, recorded in the Kwa symbols. At the time it was written, male force users were almost as common as Sisters. Both were required for the ceremony, which is why they needed Krillgan, or at least someone like Father Chitrah who could be strengthened by the force. Making him the equivalent to a male force user. The only other man that the elders knew of, like Father Chitrah in their clan. Had been Butashe's husband. Mother's cottage was chosen as the ideal place to conduct the purifying ceremony. All the preparations that could be made in advance, were done. Now they waited.

Word came back from all the Clan Mothers. It was their opinion, that it was the Nightsisters that declared war on them by their actions. So all the clans would back them. They were also gathering for an emergency meeting of the Council of Mothers. They did not expect their Clan Mother to attend, but someone who shcould attend on her behalf. There is a formula for making war that was agreed to by the first Mothers. They believe the formula should be followed, even though the Nightsisters are not a clan.

They also mentioned that they have a list of male candidates that they might want to consider for the purifying ceremony, if Krillgan does not respond to his Mother's call. After a meeting of all the elders and the Sisters in the main village, with their Mother. I, it was decided that an elder, Hm-Shassa, should attend in their Mother's place. With two Sisters accompanying her. Normally the Herd Mother would carry the elder. But she felt that her place was to stay with the herd. She asked Strongman if he would carry the elder, along with two Rancor of her choosing, to be the honour guard. Strongman knew that she had chosen him because he was pacing in the den. Since there was no word on Aliyanna, and there was no word on a rescue attempt. She had also chosen the female Rancor to accompany him, whothat had discovered that he was still alive, under all those rocks. She suspected her daughter was attracted to Strongman, which was probably the reason she followed him, when he was chasing the Nightsisters. She also chose an older female Rancor, who would not interfere with the couple, if they chose to mate.

When they landed on Dathomir, the elder in charge of the purifying ceremony, Jielu, took them straight to the temple, so that they could read the ceremony for themselves. Krillgan was not sure he read it right.

"It says here that I'm supposed to have sex with the Clan Mother, while all the Sisters are connected with me through the force."

"That's right your physical contact is the conduit through which our force energy gets transferred to Mother, driving out the dark force energy."

"What about the marriage vows?"

"Your marriage vows are important. So is purifying a Sister."

"If you need to talk this over, I can come back in a short time."

Ludia asked if there was any other way.

Jielu shook her head. "None that we know of."

Krillgan described the situation of the Selkath's Great Mother. She was basically in the same situation as their Mother. They told her that the Great Mother said it would take close to one hundred years for them to purify her by just administering force energy to her. Jielu had to sit there and think. She knew from what Krillgan had shared with all the Sisters during a bonding ceremony. Tbefore, that the Selkath as a whole seem to be sensitive to the force. She told them that it was possible that if they do a partial purifying ceremony, they might be able to drastically reduce the amount of time it would take to purify the Great Mother. She suggested that if the Selkath came out as a community. They could connect with Krillgan on the surface, who then in turn will connect with his wife Ludia. Who will be swimming with the Great Mother, and ministering to her. Krillgan asked her why it has to be Ludia in the water with the Great Mother. He can stay down with her much longer than Ludia can. The elder told them that the Great Mother has connected with Ludia on a much different level than she has with Krillgan. This will help with the purifying. They asked her how often they will have to administer to her in this way. She told them that the Great Mother herself should be able to tell them. Jielu got up to leave, so that they could be alone. Ludia told her she did not have to. This was her mother that needed to be purified. She was willing to release Krillgan from their wedding vows, if it would mean saving her mother. The elder took Ludia's hand in hers.

"That's the problem daughter. Once vows are made, there is no being released from them. All you can do is acknowledge that they are going to be broken. Then the two of you have to come up with a way to mend them."

Krillgan kissed his wife, than held her close to his heart. So that she could cry. Because this was going to hurt their relationship. Jielu just reached out to them to strengthen them through the force. That was when she realised that Ludia was pregnant, and started crying for the two of them. When they were finished, Krillgan left for the cottage to get ready.

Jielu asked Ludia to stay for a moment. Ludia thought it might have to do with Jielu finding out that she was pregnant, when she touched them through the force. But when Krillgan left, the other elders, Yma and their newest elder Kiranna (Not Kreen's mother), came out of the antechamber, and into the temple. They wanted Ludia to know, that with her marriage becoming tainted through the purifying ceremony, she is no longer the primary candidate for succeeding her mother as Clan Mother, if something should happen to her mother. Ludia asked them, who the primary candidate was?. They told her that it was her cousin Diennu. She would be next after Diennu, then Butashe would be next, if something happened to both of them. Ludia told them that she was fine with her cousin becoming the next Clan Mother. She would be there to support her, just like Diennu's her mother, Butashe, has always been there for her mother. Each elder gave Ludia a hug, because they had been sure she would understand.

At the Council of Mothers, Hm-Shassa told the Clan Mothers, that Krillgan and Ludia had arrived, and she was anticipating that the purifying ceremony should be starting shortly. They then talked about the procedure for waging war, whichthat was agreed to by the first Mothers. They had to modify the procedure, because they did not yet know how to ride RancorRancour when it was written. They decided that the Clan Mother of the Frenzied River Clan, should represent the Council, and explain the modified procedure to the Nightsisters. She would be the primary observer, with the two Sisters that accompany her. The restt of the clans would also appoint two Sisters as observers. Hm-Shassa asked the Mothers, what they should do, if the Nightsisters refuse to abide by the procedures. The other Clan Mothers said that it was very clearly written what they must do. Tthey would all be forced to declare war on the Nightsisters. After the meeting, Strongman agreed to carry the Clan Mother of the Frenzied River Clan along with the elder to the Nightsisters' slave village. The two honour guards would carry the two Sisters from the Frenzied River Clan that accompany their Clan Motherher. At the village, they would get one of the slaves to act as their guide, and lead them to the Glass Mountain. S so that the four of them can talk to the Nightsisters, and arrange a time and place for the first battle.

When Krillgan arrived in the cottage, Butashe was alone with her sister, in her bedroom. Helping her undress. When Amblin-Elu was completely nakedundressed, Butashe started chanting the unity chant, while she painted Kwa symbols on her sister's body, with a vegetable stain. The purifying ceremony had begun. The Sisters in the main room of the cottage, started to chant with Butashe, while Krillgan quickly undressed. One of the Sisters neatly folded his garments and placed them next to the door of the bedroom, so that he could easily accessget them, once the ceremony was finished. When he was naked, the Sisters started painting the Kwa symbols on his body. What no one had anticipated, was that the vegetable stain they were using, was being repelled by his fur. They had to dab the symbols into his fur to get them to stay, which means the symbols were larger than they expected, which also meant that they used up more stain. They used the symbols which to them represented there everyday life. They used the circle "O", which the Kwa taught, represented the person/unity/community. For some reason someone always drew this symbol around the belly button. They used the symbols for the four elements. Two crossed lines, represented earth/dirt. Two horizontal parallel wavy lines, represented water. Air/wind was represented by two straight horizontal parallel lines that curved at their right end. The top line curved up and back, where the bottom line curved down and back. Then there was the symbol for prosperity/fertility/grain. Two parallel rows or columns of three inverted chevrons. The symbol for the male sex was two circles drawn side by side and touching, with an arrow pointing up from where they touched. For the female sex, it was the two touching circles with the arrow pointing down. If either of these symbols were drawn within a circle, than that would mean a male or female person. The symbol for family/clan was three circles touching, where each circle was overlappingtouching the two other circles. The symbol for pregnant or pregnancy, was a circle with a downward pointing arrow running through it. They were not allowed to paint this symbol on their bodies, because this was not a desired outcome of the ceremony. The symbol for the force, was the air element with the water element drawn vertically overtop of it. Death was represented by a circle with the earth element in it. Life was a circle with the vertical water element in it.

When Ludia and the elders entered the cottage, the Sisters made room for Ludia to come and draw symbols on Krillgan's body. Because she iwas his wife and pregnant, she was the only one allowed to draw the pregnancy symbol on him. Which she did on the back of both his hands, to remind him of her, when he saw them. When there was no more room to draw anymore symbols. The Sister that had placed Krillgan's clothes beside the bedroom door. Knocked on the door, to let them know that Krillgan was ready. Butashe squeezed both of her sister's hands, then left her standing there, as she left the bedroom. Krillgan was given a gentle push by Ludia, to go in. Then the door was closed behind him.

Krillgan panicked and froze, when he saw the naked body of Amblin-Elu before him. The images of his nightmares flooded his mind, and tears came to his eyes. Amblin-Elu saw him go pale, and start crying, and asked him what was wrong. In a shaky, voice he told her, "I'm a monster. I don't want to hurt you again." "You won't hurt me. This time it will be me hurting you and Ludia." She held out her had to him, "Come. I need you to do this." They did not kiss, they both got onto the bed and had sex. At first for Krillgan, it was all physical. He knew this was not the way it was supposed to be. Then he realised, that when his mind was flooded with the images of his nightmares, he had severed his contact with his Sisters. He reached out to them with the force, and with great relief he reconnected to them again. He felt their force energy flow through him, and into his Clan Mother. He surrendered himself to them, and in his mind started chanting with thehim. He actually became oblivious of what was happening in the bedroom.

When Krillgan reconnected with his Sisters, Amblin-Elu felt their force energy coming through Krillgan into her, and gasped. This is what she wanted. This is what she so desperately needed. Right away, it attacked the dark force energy within her, fighting it to a standstill. Tears came to her eyes, as she realised that it was not enough to drive it from her. If they stopped, she might not be strong enough to stop it from consuming her. Suddenly she felt a change. Others had come to help her Sisters help her. At first it was a trickle, then it developed into a huge cleansing wave. Later when she tried to describe it, there was only one word that could sum up every good thing she felt in that wave. She felt Love!

The people of the main village of the Singing Mountain Clan, knew the Sisters were going to conduct a special ceremony at Mother's cottage that day. They were told it was to help their Mother heal inside, after the Nightsisters attacked her. It was like each one of them felt they needed to be there to help their Clan Mother. Later some would say they were drawn. Others would say they were called. All the shops shut down. The kitchen shut down, and the blacksmith set their forge to give off the least amount of heat, yet enough to keep the fire going. The people working in the fields also stopped what they were doing, and started heading to Mother's cottage. The Rancor were also drawn there and followed the people. The first ladies that arrived sat down and held hands, they thought they should join the Sisters in their chant, but did not hear it well enough through the walls of the cottage to know what to say. So they just hummed to the chant. It was not until Mother Andriel showed up andt sat with them, that they were able to start chanting. Mother Andriel knew the unity chant, from chanting it with the Sisters after the wedding, while Krillgan and Ludia were in their wedding night tent. So she was able to tell where the Sisters were in the chant from the noise she heard coming from the cottage, and was able to join in. The other ladies quickly learnt the words from listening to her, and joined right in. The men wanted to join them, but did not know if they were allowed. Instead they formed a protective barrier around the cottage, with the Rancor right behind them. They all felt a good connection with the Sisters inside. Only a few of them knew it was through the force. Some of the husbands followed Father Chitrah's lead, and knelt behind their wives. With their hands on their shoulders to let them know they have their full support. This was the source of the cleansing wave that Amblin-Elu felt flow through her. T that was added to the flow of light force energy,what her Sisters were giving herdoing. S, she felt it wash over her again, and again, and again. Each time the dark force was weakened, until finally, it was gone. She gave Krillgan a quick kiss on his lips, and used the force to lift him off of her. When he opened his eyes in puzzlement. She told him that she was free. Then she covered his ears with her hands, and yelled it for everyone to hear, that she was free. She got up off the bed and placed Krillgan down. She threw a robe on her body, and made it secure. She went out to the main room and started picking up Sisters. Who had been sitting there, holding hands and chanting. She hugged them and kissed them. Ludia jumped up and hugged and kissed her, then she started pushing her Mother through the Sisters to the front door. When she opened the door. She found the whole village there. Even though theyey heard their Mother say she was free, they had kept on chanting. It was only when they saw her come out of the cottage, with tears streaming down her face, that theydid they stop chanting, and got up to greet her. Amblin-Elu hugged some, and kissed some, but most she just reached out and touched. This is what the Nightsisters wanted to steal from her. It was time to make them pay.

She sent everyone back to the village. Because the Clan Mother should be more appropriately dressed, than she currently was. She went back into the cottage and again gave out hugs and kisses to her Sisters. Krillgan was already dressed, and accepted a hug and kiss on his cheek from his Clan Mother. She also asked him to stay back with the elders, because she needed to talk with him. She told Ludia that she would talk to her right after.

When all the other Sisters left. Mother told Krillgan in front of the elders that there were two things they needed to talk about. First she wanted him to be the Warlord, in the war against the Nightsisters. The elders will fill him in on the basics of the rules they are supposed to follow. It is only when Hm-Shassa returns from the Council of Mothers, that they will they know for sure what the details concerning the rules of combat will actually be. The second thing they need to talk about, is about having had sex twice. There is too great of a possibility, that they might have unknowingly developed a physical attraction to each other. If they have, and they act on it. It will destroy the clan. So Krillgan can no longer live on Dathomir, while she is alive. He will still be allowed to come and visit. The elders will warn him, if they feel it is time for him to leave. She asked Krillgan if he understood. He told them that he did, but that this would hurt Ludia more than it will him. His mother-in-law acknowledged that it would, which is why she needs to talk to her next. The elders told him that they will meet him in the temple after dinner. In the meantime, he needs to consider which Sisters he would like to have fight alongside him against the Nightsisters.

When Ludia came back in to talk with her mother, and the elders, she was devastated by what they told her. She had been hoping that once the Nightsisters were dealt with, and. That after their baby was born. She and Krillgan and the baby, could have their own home in the village, and be a family. Rasha was competent enough, that she could be Captain of the Phoenix, and Kran could take over as first officer. Now she knew that this could never happen.

The Nightsisters and their Mother did not like the rules concerning the first ritual battle. They would be at a disadvantage in every way. Their Rancor were smaller. The Sisters of the Singing Mountain Clan would be allowed to wear their Rancor armour, when none of them had any. Not even their Nightsisters' Mother. At least the Singing Mountain Clan would not be allowed to bring their dathomirite swords to the first battle. TBut they had never heard about fashioning clubs out of Rancor bone. Apparently that was the principal weapon used in the Acolyte Wars. They only agreed to the terms, because they could not afford to have all the clans declare war on them. When the Clan Mother of the Frenzied River Clan insisted on seeing the hostages. They had to at least let her see that they were alive, to keep the Bbuilder from destroying their mountain. After interrogating his children, the Nightsisters' Mother was now convinced that the Builder did know how. Even his son had ideas on how to do it. But they could not get any details out of him. Only that their spiral staircase was a weakness that they could exploit. They were also surprised to find out, that glass, the strength of their mountain, was considered fragile on most worlds.

It was a few days after Mother was purified, that Hm-Shassa showed up with the Clan Mother of the Frenzied River Clan, and her two Sisters. They shared with them what had been agreed to with the Nightsisters. The Nightsisters wanted to have the battle at the old sandstone quarry. But Hm-Shassa thought that there were too many hiding places that the Nightsisters could take advantage of, for hiding archers that would almost be undetectable. Instead they agreed to the old village site. They were told that anyone who gets off their Rancor voluntarily, and runs and sits at the feet of one of the observers, has surrendered, and is no longer in the battle. Krillgan asked what happens if someone gets knocked of their Rancor, or is knocked unconscious. They told him that if someone gets knocked off, or is knocked unconscious, they are still considered a combatant, unless they quickly make their way to the feet of an observer. The person knocked unconscious would need a fellow combatant to carry them to the observer, or they are still classified as an active combatant. Krillgan asked about outside interference from non-designated combatants. (There are five designated combatants per side). They told him that it was not allowed, but the observers would not do anything about it. A winning side is determined when there are no combatants left from the opposing side. The Mother from the losing side can then ask for terms forof peace, with the Council of Mothers being the intermediary. In the case of the Nightsisters, they have been told that they cannot ask for the terms forof peace, while they are still holding hostages.

Krillgan was about to ask what the point of the battle was. Then realised it was designed to be between clans, and was a way of preventing all out bloodshed, and the destruction of a clan. So instead he asked, what they can do if they win the battle, and the Nightsisters don't surrender their hostages? They Clan Mother suggested that they go after the Nightsisters' Mother. Her position will be weakened, because she would have lost five of possibly her best fighters. It may be possible that some of her Nightsisters will surrender, rather than continue to follow her. She then told Father Chitrah, and Mother Andriel that she has seen their two children. They were moving on their own. She was not allowed to get close enough to them to talk to them. To see what has been done to them. But when she called to them, their daughter told them that they are getting food and water. Andriel asked if her son said anything. She said that he didn't. He let his sister do all the talking. Mother Andriel said that they must have done something to him. Because he normally talks for the two of them. Father Chitrah agreed. H, he also believed that they have hurt his son, which is why he let his sister talk for him.

There was a young lady that had been with Mother Andriel, and Father Chitrah the whole time that Krillgan and Ludia have been back. She burst into tears when Father Chitrah confirmed what Mother Andriel said she believed. After Mother Andriel consoled her. Promising that Krillgan would get them back. Mother Andriel finally introduced her to Krillgan and Ludia. She is Shmi Djo, his brother, Erin's wife. They were married just over a month ago. They had been hoping to introduce them together to them, but things are not going well. Shmi told Mother Andriel that Erin told her that Krillgan is his cousin. Mother Andriel told her that Erin and the whole clan was told this, to keep the Nightsisters from kidnapping him and Aliyanna. So they could not use them to force Krillgan to be their slave. Instead, they have been kidnapped by the Nightsisters to keep Father Chitrah from destroying their mountain.

Amblin-Elu realised that there were enough people present to be confused by this. So she called a meeting in the Dining Hall for everyone in the main village of the Singing Mountain Clan to attend, including all the Sisters that were there. In the meeting she confirmed that Mother Andriel and Father Chitrah arewere really Krillgan's parents. So Erin and Aliyanna, are his brother and sister. They look different, because shortly after they arrived, she gave the two parents a potion to drink, which altered them inside, and changed the way their children looked. She also told them that they have to keep this information secret, until after they get Erin and Aliyanna back, because the Nightsisters could still use it against Krillgan, if they found out.

The healer that delivered Erin and Aliyanna was relieved that she no longer had to keep this secret from her Sisters. At first she was thinking about sharing how she figured it out, at the next bonding ceremony. B, but then realised that she would have to divulge an embarrassing moment for Mother Andriel and Father Chitrah. Something as a healer she had promised never to do. She realised that something's need to be kept secret.

Krillgan had chosen Kreen and Tannath-Elu, to fight onand his left side. Bariatha and Ferrannu, to be on his right. They were all warriors. Diennu wanted to know why she was not selected. Krillgan told her that he needs all the stealth Sisters to do something more important. He told her that non-combatants were not allowed to interfere, but the observers would not do anything about them. So it was the job of all the stealth Sisters to find and eliminate all the non-combatant Nightsisters that may try to interfere. Diennu was not upset with Krillgan anymore. She had thought she wasn't chosen because he wanted to protect her, just like he was protecting Ludia. (She had not been told yet that Ludia is pregnant).

The elders met with all the Sisters chosen to be combatants, and went over what was mentioned in their book of Knowledge and Wisdom, about forming clubs out of Rancor bones, using the force. Everything was written in the Kwa symbols, so there were a couple of points that they were not clear about. More than twentya hundred thousand years hasve passed, since anyone has made a Rancor bone club.

Kreen and Tannath-Elu found a Rancour skull. They straightened out the lower jaw using the techniques mentioned in the book. Then they split it in half. They were each going to use it in their clubs. Bariatha and Ferranu decided to use the teeth from the upper jaw in their clubs. Krillgan decided that a smooth club on its own would do enough damage. Krillgan had everyone make a second club that they could practice with.

Smasher was very disappointed that Krillgan was not going to ride him into the battle. Instead Krillgan would be riding Amblin-Elu's Rancor, Hero. Krillgan did have Smasher show the Rancor's how he grabbed and controlled one Rancor, when two teams came after them at once in the Rancor races. He did not wanthat to give the Nightsisters the opportunity to take a shot at one of his Sisters, because a Rancor had moved them too close to other combatants. Now Hero was disappointed that the observers would not allow him to wear the new armour that Ludia and Krillgan brought him. He loved strutting around the village with Smasher, when the two of them had their armour on.

The morning of the battle, Diennu and her fellow stealth Sisters, scoured the area around where the battle would be taking place, looking for Nightsisters. Because the Nightsisters knew how to use the dark side of the force to mask their lifesigns. Much like Diennu and her Sisters use the light side of the force to mask their's. The stealth Sisters were looking for dark force energy being used, not lifesigns. Krillgan had watched them moving physically through the trees hopping over each other and running around each other. What he sensed through the force was some woodland creatures at play. He could imagine how surprised the Nightsisters willould be when one of those creatures jumpsed up into the tree right behind them, and slits their throat.

The stealth Sisters left the bodies of the Nightsisters were they found them. When they were finished they told Krillgan how many Nightsisters they had eliminated. They also told him that there was one Nightsister that was further away, but still had a good view of most of the old village site. They suspected that she was a spy for their Mother. Krillgan thanked them for doing their part. Reminding them that they still had one more thing to do after the battle starts. From the position of the sun, Krillgan knew that it was time for him and the four warrior Sisters to do their part. The observers from the four clans were already waiting for them at the old village site.

They lined up waiting for the five Nightsisters to show. When they did, Krillgan noticed that it was the Nightsisters' lieutenant, Scarface that was leading the group. Krillgan asked Hero if the Rancor she is riding, is the same one, as the one Amblin-Elu ordered never to return to the lowlands, under penalty of death. After she cut up the Nightsister, and tied her naked body to the back of her Rancor. Hero said it was. Krillgan asked him if he knew if they were bonded at the time. Hero said he did not know. Krillgan told Hero to remind him of his promise, and that now he must pay.

The Nightsisters were in awe, and a little unnerved by the clubs the Sisters from the Singing Mountain Clan had made. All they had for clubs was a Rancor bone, with one end cut off. They did not know that you could use the force to shape the bone. They were especially upset that the Clan Sisters had been able to imbed the Rancour teeth in their clubs. Any hit with their clubs was going to be deadly.

When they were both lined up, the Clan Mother of the Frenzied River Clan told them that they could start fighting. Scarface suddenly yelled "Now!" But nothing happened. So she charged across the battlefield to engage Krillgan. Krillgan sent Hero out to meet them. The other Nightsisters followed their lieutenant's lead while the warriors' followed Krillgan's lead. When the Nightsisters looked like they were going to use force lightning. The Clan Sisters enveloped themselves and their Rancor in an air shield. The dark force lightning bounced off the airshield and struck the Rancor the Nightsisters were riding. Stopping them dead in their tracks. The Sisters from all the clans shook their heads. The Nightsisters are so predictable.

With the combatants engaged, Diennu and her Sisters went and retrieved all the Nightsisters' bodies from the trees, and piled them up beside an observer. Out of sight of the spy. The combatant Nightsisters lost their focus and all took hits to their upper body, when they saw the twelve dead bodies. With the Rancor teeth ripping both clothing and flesh. Thehe fighting became more earnest on the Nightsistersir part, when they realised that they were not getting any help.

Krillgian pretended to drop his guard, so that Scarface could not sense what he was doing. Kreen and the Nightsister she was fighting, both swung their clubs to do a death blowkill. The one who connected first would live. Krillgan had reached out with the force and slowed the Nightsisters' club down. She screamed when she realised that she was being interfered with. The screaming stopped when Kreen's club connected with her head just in front of her ear, and because of the teeth, tore most of her face off. Krillgan received a glancing blow to an arm because of that, but managed a glancing blow of his own. Kreen went right away to help Tannath-Elu. WhenBecause the Nightsister turned to block a blow by Kreen. Tannath-Elu caught her in the back of the head with her club. Tearing the back part of her head off. Kreen than went to help Bariatha. While Tannath-Elu went to help Ferrannu. Both Nightsisters screamed in fright, when they saw what was happening. They both jJumped down off their Rancour, and r. Ranan tofor the closest observer. They hHugged her feet and told her that they surrender. Scarface yelled cowards at them.

Because Scarfaceshe had taken multiple blows from Krillgan. She needed healing, and her energy restored. They only way a Nightsister can heal herself, is to drain life away from another creature. Scarface knew that the Clan Sisters could block life drain from themselves, but she doubted that they could block it from their Rancor. If she could weaken their Rancor, and forceing the Clan Sisters to fight on foot, than she still had a chance to defeat them. She started laughing as she reached out and started draining life from her enemies' Rancor.

This was one of many situations Krillgan had covered with his warrior Sisterss. Scarface stopped laughing when Krillgan reached out and started draining life from her. The warriors all started draining life from him. All the Clan Sisters used the life drain they were receiving to restore life to their Rancor. The Rancor all described it as being attacked by shear mites in front, and receiving Krillgan's healing ointment in the back at the same time.

Scarface realised that Krillgan was draining her life away faster than it was being restored. So she panicked, and started draining the life from her own Rancor. Krillgan increased the rate at which he was draining her life, and they all saw her age before their eyes. She transformed into an ugly hag, then into a dried out husk. At which point her life drain stopped, because she was dead. All the Sisters stopped their life drain on Krillgan, as their Rancor's health was fully restored. What surprised everyone was when the dead body of the Nightsister, then explodinged into a cloud of dust.

The Sisters from the Singing Mountain Clan were not happy about that, because the soil around the battlefield would now be contaminated for the next hundred years. Krillgan told Hero to let go of the Rancor, and jumped off. He wanted to see if he could restore some life to the Rancor the Nightsister had been riding. Because it had aged considerably as well. The old Rancor just sat down and started crying. It had no strength to do anything else. HeIt complained that now Hero was going to kill him and eat him, because he was bonded to the bad Sister, and came back because of her.

Krillgan was able to give him some energy but could not reverse the aging. He told the old Rancor to stop crying. No one was going to kill him and eat him. He was so old now, that he would probably taste bad. Besides, his own bonded Sister had punished him more than they ever would have. He would never be allowed to join their herd. But because of his great age, he was no threat to them. So they would leave him alone. If he asked nice, they might even share a small killtheir food with him.

Diennu told him that the spy had disappeared, probably to report to her Mother what happened. Krillgan told her that this was good for them. They had lost more than 1/3 of their Nightsisters so far today. The rest will be too frightened to be much of a threat to them. Krillgan went up to the two Nightsisters that surrendered, and demanded to know where the hostages were being held.

The observers told them to cooperate, or they would turn their backs on them, and let the Singing Mountain Clan take them away. The Nightsisters quickly blurted out where the hostages were being kept. He asked one of his clan's Sisters to question the Nightsisters about what has been done to the hostages since they reached the mountain. Krillgan than ran to where the swamp Rancor, that had helped him the night he escaped the Glass Mountain, was waiting. He was able to convinceget Smasher to let him put his armour on this Rancor. He told Smasher that he had to ride this Rancor because it knew the way to where they are keeping his brother and sister hostage. My Friend told Smasher that he hhas a special Sister. He is the only one that all the other Rancor will let ride them, besides their bond Sister. But Smasher was the only Rancour that he hasd bonded to. The Clan Mother's special dathomirite sword was with the swamp Rancour, as was his wedding shirt. The warrior Sisters had retrieved the dathomirite swords they had been given for the next part of their mission. Diennu and the stealth Sisters were ready with theirs. When they ran past the Sisters on patrol at the trail heading down to the swamp. Krillgan told them to tell the slaves in the village to start packing. When he comes back, he is going to burn that village to the ground.

When the Nightsisters' Mother heard about how easily her five combatants were decimated. That the Nightsisters that were hiding to help them, all disappeared. That her strongest lieutenant disappeared into a cloud of dust because of what the healer did to her. She started to panic. It never occurred to her to release the hostages, and ask for the terms for peace. She was fixated on the knowledge that he was coming for her, and they did not know how powerful he iwas. She decided that she needed more power, and told all the Nightsisters that they need to go into the temple to conduct a special ceremony. In order to be ready for the healer's coming. A couple of the older Nightsisters sensed something was wrong with this ceremony, and told their Mother that they were going to guard the spiral walkway. Their Mother did not say anything, so they left as quickly as they could. It was a while later that they heard all the other Nightsisters screaming., Tthey carefully opened the door to the temple a crack and peaked in. Their Mother was using her sword, Soul Eater, to absorb the life essence of all the other Nightsisters. They quickly closed the door and returned to the spiral walkway.

When they came to the spiral walkway. Krillgan was the only one who stayed on his Rancor. He noticed that Strongman had followed them. He told him to wait with the rest of the Rancor. "Aliyanna will be down, soon enough." They ran up the spiral walkway with Krillgan in the lead, on the armoured swamp Rancor.

The Nightsisters at the top of the walkway were terrified to see an armoured Rancour come up the walkway. They pleaded with Krillgan not to hurt them, because they were unarmed. He asked them where the other Nightsisters were. They told him that they were all dead. Their Mother had absorbed them into her sword, to make herself more powerful, so that she could face him. When he asked about the hostages, they told him that they were still alive. Krillgan sent Kreen and Tannath-Elu to them. He told them to barricade themselves inside, and not to open the door until they hear him tell them it was safe to come out.

Diennu organised all the other Sisters that had come to the top of the mountain. She appointed Bariatha, to guard the two Nightsisters, and to kill them, if it turns out they are lying. They assured her they were not. She then had the rest of the Sisters sit down in front of the Temple, and hold hands, thanand they started chanting the unity chant. He may look like he was going in alone to confront their Mother. But they were going in there with him.

As Krillgan opened the door to the temple he felt the surge of energy his Sisters were giving him, and his shirt and sword started glowing. There was the Nightsisters' Mother. Standing behind the altar, with their book of Knowledge and Wisdom on it. She had a silly grin on her grossly distorted face. The type of look that a deranged person has, when they know they have done something bad, but they don't care who knows. Krillgan saw her real face, without the mask, to give her false beauty. Tthean he noticed all the burnt out husks of what was a short time ago, the last of the Nightsisters. He could still see the look of extreme pain etched on every face. He walked around the edge of the temple, not willing to disturb the dead. When he climbed to the same level as the altar. Their Mother hit him with a force push. He was anticipating force lightning, so had surrounded himself with anthe air shield. He was surprised that it did cushion him a bit when he slammed into the wall of the temple. He knew that two could play at this game. As he smashed her with a force push.

Because she flew through the air further than he did. She hit the wall of the temple much harder, momentarily stunning her. Krillgan used the moment to try and close on her. As he approached the altar, she let loose with a blast of force lightning. Krillgan was not prepared this time, so he grabbed the book off the altar and used it as a shield. Their Mother screamed as the book absorbed all the dark force lightningenergy. Krillgan let it drop to the ground as he lunged forward with his sword. They both went back and forth. Thrust and parry, slash and block. Krillgan caught her off guard with another force push. Smashing her into the wall. He was ready this time with the air shield when she countered again with force lightning. The book absorbed the lightning again. Again she screamed.

Krillgan attacked her again with the sword. He saw that she looked confused. It was like she could not understand why she was not beating him. She hit him with a force push. He countered by bracing his feet. Pushing against the temple wall, and pushing back against her push, all at the same time. Again she screamed as she was the one who smashed against the wall. They went through another series of sword exchanges.

The Nightsisters' Mother stared at Krillgan, wondering how his sword ended up in her stomach. He pulled his sword out, and chopped off her head. Just to make sure she was dead.

When he excited the temple, he had Amblin-Elu's sword in his right hand, glowing bright blue, and Soul Eater in his left hand, glowing blood red. The Sisters stopped chanting. They knew the Nightsisters' Mother was dead.

When they stopped chanting, both swords stopped glowing. The one Nightsister had the galll to ask for Soul Eater back. Krillgan told her that it was his now. He won it by right of victory. She laughed and told him that if he hangs on to it, he will soon be a Nightsister. He told her not to worry, he has plans for the sword. He handed Amblin-Elu's sword to Diennu, and asked her if she could return it to her aunt. He did not want to keep the two swords too close together for towo long. He then found a large rag, and wrapped Soul Eater in it. That way he did not have to hold on to it, in his hand, anymore. He sentgot one of the Sisters, to round up all the slaves on the mountain, while he went to where his brother and sister were being held hostage. He knocked on the door, and told Kreen and Tannath-Elu that it was safe to come out now. Aliyanna was the first one out the door and into his arms, with a big kiss on his cheek. She asked him if it was true, that what Kreen and Tannath-Elu just told them. That he really is their older brother. Krillgan told them it is true. Aliyanna hugged him again, telling him that he has always been an older brother to her. Erin came out and wanted to shake his hand. But Krillgan would not have it. He took him in his arms and held him. Telling him that he was sorry for what they did to him. Erin started crying. He did not say anything, he just cried. Krillgan held him like that for a long time. He told Erin that those who hurt him are all dead. Mother and Father and his wife Shmi, were waiting for them to return. When Erin stopped crying they went to where the Sisters and slaves were waiting.

Krillgan told the slaves that they arewere slaves no more. They canould leave the mountain, and find a new place to live. A place they can call home. A couple of the slaves asked if they have to leave. This was the only life they ever knew. Krillgan told them that they could stay if they want. But that they were no longer slaves. Most of them walked down the spiral walkway with the Sisters and Krillgan's brother and sister. Strongman roared when he spotted Aliyanna. Aliyanna did not know he was alive. She just had to run up to him, and give him a big hug. Krillgan asked Strongman if he could carry both Erin in Aliyanna. Aliyanna had whispered to Krillgan that she believed that some of the Nightsisters had raped him, while they were still on the mountain. This meant that Erin would have trouble riding with everyeveryone else, except him and Aliyanna. The swamp Rancor was not strong enough to carry two people with all the armour on him. Krillgan had to strengthen him with the force, when he was just by himself. Strongman told Krillgan itit would be no trouble. When they reached the lowlands, Krillgan told Erin and Aliyanna, that they should keep riding back to the village. He asked Erin who he would feel most comfortable with escorting them. Erin was happy that he got to pick. He told Krillgan that he has grown up all his life with Kreen and her friend Tannath-Elu, and his friend Diennu being in mother's homeuse all the time. He was very comfortable with them, and knew that they wcould protect him and Aliyanna. So Krillganhe let them all run ahead.

At the slave village Krillganhe asked, if everyone was ready to leave?. They asked him, why they have to?. He told them that this iwas a slave village. Because of that, it was a blight on Singing Mountain Clan's land. As they were no longer slaves. They cannot live there anymore, since it needs to be destroyed. They asked him where they can go. He reminded them that some of them have family living in a village of the Frenzied River Clan. So they would be welcome there. For those who don't want to live with a clan. They can either start their own settlement, anywhere but the lowlands. They can move into an existing settlement, or they can move into town. They don't have to decide right away. The Sisters will escort them to the gate, and beyond, if it is necessary. They can think about it as they travel. One of the chief men of the village pointed out that they do not have enough Rancor with carts to take everything. Krillgan told them to take everything out of the village that they will be taking. He will arrange for Rancor with carts, to come and pick up everything that remains. With the slave village ablaze, Krillgan himself hurried back to the main village of the Singing Mountain Clan.

A Nightsister tentatively entered the temple, to survey the damage done by the fighting. She thought it was relatively minor when you consider that two strong force users were battling here. Just the one wall looked like it had been repeatedly hit by a heavy object. Her heart started to race when she found the Nightsisters' book of Knowledge and Wisdom, on the floor, with burn marks on its front cover. She picked it up, and carefully opened the front cover to see how badly damaged it might be on the inside. Everything appeared to look alright. She went to grab a number of pages, to see if the damage might be further inside. Instead of pages, she grabbed dust. In an instant, all the pages crumbled, turning into dust. Pouring out from between the covers onto the floor. She crumbled to her knees and lifted her head, letting out a deep heart wrenching animal scream. Heard as far away as the old slave village site.

It was probably the scream that triggered the one wall of the temple to collapse. When it collapsed the temple roof started caving in. With the Nightsister just making it out alive, but injured. Having been struck by pieces of the collapsing roof.

Krillgan arrived at the main village, just after Erin and Aliyanna. He could see all the people celebrating their return. It was good to see tears of joy in both his parents' eyes, as they embraced his brother and sister.

Instead of joining in with the celebration. Krillgan He jumped off the swamp Ranger with thea long wrapped bundle in his arms. He raced for the temple, and put the bundle in the center of the temple, on the floor. Ludia had seen him, and wondered why he did not join in the celebration. She ran after him to find out what was going on. She asked him what was in the bundle on the floor of the temple. He told her it was Soul Eater. She ran over to open the bundle. But he intercepted her. He told her that it was probably best if she did not touch it especially in her condition. He felt so much dark force energy in the sword when he held it. The demon in the sword even tried to bond with him. He told her that she needs to get her mother and the elders, and all the Sisters in the village. It was time to set her grandmother free. He would stay to guard it, until everyone else gets there, and tells him how to free her grandmothermother.

Ludia did not hesitate. She found her mother celebrating with Krillgan's family. She told her mother and Aauntunt Butashe, that Krillgan has Soul Eater in the temple. They both sprang into action. Ludia grabbed Diennu, and told her to come with her. When Ludia told her why, her eyes went really big. She did not realise that the blood red sword was Soul Eater. No wonder he did not want her aunt's sword to be near it for too long. She told Ludia that she just needs to drop off her Mmother's sword, then she will join her inat the temple. It wasn't long after Ludia's return that other Sisters started arriving. When Yma and Jielu arrived, they both had a pillow and blanket. Krillgan asked them if the temple was too cold for them. They told him that the pillows and blankets were for him. Jielu told Yma that he only needs one pillow, so she was going to keep her pillow, to sit on it. They spread both blankets on the floor, one on top of one the another, beside where the sword was bundled. They then folded the blankets in half, lengthwise, so that they were about the width of a single bed. Yma plumped up her pillow and set it on the blanket, wishing that she had brought a pillow for herself.

When Amblin-Elu, Butashe, and Diennu, arrived, the elders brought them over to Ludia and Krillgan, to explain what needs to be done, and to explain what they believe will happen, once Krillgan connects with the sword. Krillgan did not like that he had to get naked again. The elders told him that anything touching his skin will have an effect on him, when he connects with the sword. Int the simplest terms he will be entering the world of the sword, to do battle with the demon who has taken possession of the sword's blade. He can do this because the sword is now his. They know that grandmother will try to help him, but the demon might have its minions to try to interfere with herer. So he has to be careful. There may be others that could help him, but there may also be minions who will pretend to try and help him, but would weaken him, at a crucial moment, allowing the demon to defeat him.

Krillgan asked the elders, what will happen if the demon defeats him?. They told him that his heart will stop beating. They would have to send someone else in right away, before his body starts decaying, and they can't revive him until after the demon is finally defeated. They told him that Ludia is the only one that can go in and rescue him. Unfortunately, while she would be connected to the sword, before the demon dies, it might try to jump from the sword, to try and possess their baby.

Diennu looked at Ludia, "Wwhen were you going to tell me you arewere pregnant?"

Ludia told her that she thought everyone knew, when she painted the pregnant symbol on the back of both of Krillgan's hands. Diennu told her that it was hard to make out any symbols because of Krillgan's fur. Amblin-Elu told Ludia that they will announce it to everyone at the celebrations, once grandmother is free.

When the elders believed that no more Sisters were coming, they told Krillgan that he should start undressing, and they asked Ludia to help him.

One of the Sisters used this opportunity to tease Ludia. She told her that she looks too well practised, at helping Krillgan undress. Ludia told her, that it was because Krillgan was too slow, and she was too impatient to wait for him to undress himself. This made all the Sisters laugh, including Ludia's mother. Krillgan was too embarrassed to say anything.

When he was undressed he sat on the blanket. The elders told him that he needs to cut himself on the blade, and get at least a drop of blood on it. He needs to keep his finger on the blade, and lay down. By the time he has lainin down, he should find himself in the world of the sword. Before he did that, the elders addressed all the Sisters. "While youthey are chanting the unity chant, if youthey feel impressed to lay any object on Krillgan's body, do it. It just might be the edge that Krillgan needs to defeat the demon."

They started the unity chant, and Krillgan used the force to activate the blade and cut his arm. He was concerned that if he only cut his finger like they suggested, it would heal before any blood came out. The next thing he knew, he was in a strange world, clothed in material made out of the blankets he had been lying on, moments before. A woman who looked like an older Amblin-Elu approached him. She told him that she did not have much time. She is always being watched by those loyal to the demon. He must find allies amongst those who are not, before he can challenge the demon, so that they can empower him, the way the demon is empowered.

She told Krillgan to hide, while she leads the demon's followers away. The woman left, and it wasn't long before he saw what looked like a group of Nightsisters chase after her. He got up from his hiding place to look around. The sky looked like it was blood red in colour. The world was barren, devoid of any vegetation. There were large rocks scattered around, which is what he had hid behind, when the Nightsisters ran by. He decided to walk in the direction they had come from. He came acrosssaw a group ofa people, around what looked like a campfire, except there was nothing there for the fire to burn. It was force fire. When Krillgan walked up to them, they told him that generating this fire, was the only comfort they found in this world. Krillgan noticed that everyone there was a woman. One of them asked him if he was the one that the Clan Mother said would defeat the demon. Krillgan told them, that this is why he was there. He now realised that these were all people killed by the sword. Some of them were Sisters, most of them had been slaves. The ones that had been slaves were afraid to support him, because the demon would punish them if he lost. Some of the Sisters said they did not care. They were tired of this place. They would support anyone who would stand up to the demon. A couple of the women asked him if all his parts still worked. They would gladly support him, if they could sleep with him first. One of the Sisters told him not to listen to them. They just want to sap his strength, and give it to the demon. They stuck their tongues out at her. They told her that she was always one to spoil a party. Krillgan asked them, if there were any more, who had been killed by the sword?. One of the women who had propositioned him, told him that there was a bunch of newcomers, but they were no fun. They were all the weeping sort. They all said that they should not be here. But they are. Krillgan asked them where they were. One of the slaves pointed in a direction. Krillgan did not go far before he heard the crying. They were all the Nightsisters that had been killed by their Mother using the sword, to try and make herself more powerful. When he walked up to them, they asked him if their Mother had killed him. He told them that he was still alive. This sword was now his, because he killed their Mother. So now they had to decide whether to support him and be free, or betray him and forever be a slave to the demon. They asked him why he would risked his life to come here. He told them, that he has only come here to free his wife's grandmother. He does not mind freeing them in the process, because they are not in a position to go back and hurt his clan. A Nightsister asked him, if they could go back and hurt his clan, would he still free them. Krillgan told them that he only had the choice to free all of them, orare free none of them. At this point he would free them, even if he found out that they can go back and hurt his clan. Some of the Nightsisters started laughing at him calling him a fool. Ift they were in his place, they would keep everyone trapped in here so they could not hurt their clan. Krillgan told them that there arewere only four Nightsisters left on Dathomir. The slave village is destroyed. They have no more slaves. It will be a number of generations before they are a threat again to any of the clans. If they did not first disappear from Dathomir before then. They might try and go back to help their Nightsisters, but he doubted that any of them would listen. They need to start thinking about where they will end up, after they leave this sword.

That was part of their problem. They had no teaching about death, even though it had been a big part of their life. Krillgan left them, he knew that he could not count on them for support. He went back to the other group. He asked if there were any others that he should be aware of. They told him, just the Clan Mother, and the Nightsisters that are chasing her. They don't like it that she keeps interfering, when the demon commands us to support him. Krillgan asked them if that is what happened when he fought the Nightsisters' Mother. Sometimes she was very good at handling this sword, at other times she was hesitant. That was why he was able to get past her guard, and kill her. They told him that she was the one who had interfered. The demon was furious, but for some reason he cannot punish her directly. That is why the Nightsisters are always chasing her. Krillgan decided that he could do no more to get their support, it was time to go confront the demon.

Suddenly, Krillgan found himself in what he thought was a gladiator arena, in a casino on Sleheyron. The giant who was his opponent, shouted across the arena at him.

"So you have come to my world to challenge me. Do you honestly believe, that you can defeat me in my world?"

Krillgan yelled back, "I would not be here, if I didn't believe it."

"Why? Because of some prophesy?"

"That, and because I have a debt of honour. It is my turn to help the woman who helped me defeat the Nightsisters' Mother."

The demon roared at that answer, but he did not advance to attack. It was like he was waiting for something. Krillgan looked into the stands, the slaves and Sisters were there. So too were the weeping Nightsisters. It was the Clan Mother and the Nightsisters who were chasing her, that were not there.

Krillgan decided that it would be better for him not to wait. He reached out with the force to form an earth shield and an earth lance out of the ground. I, instead a glowing blue shield, and a glowing blue sword formed in his hands. He ran across the arena to confront the demon.

The demon was not expecting this. He yelled to the people in the standsaudience to support him. Some of the people did, and he grew larger, and a two-handed red sword formed in his hands. Krillgan hollered not to support the demon, but to support him. Some did, and he grew in stature as he approached the demon. The demon was still a giant when they clashed arms. But Krillgan was not over powered by him. He knew not to take any blows directly, just to deflect them aside. As they fought, Krillgan recognised the fighting style of the demon. It was the fighting style that the Nightsisters' Mother was using, when he fought her. He believed that given time he could defeat it. He just did not know if he had the time.

Krillgan changed his tactic slightly. He knew that there was a lot of momentum with a slash of a two handed sword. Thanks to his father's instruction, especially on physics. So when he deflected the slash with his shield, he also slashed the demon's arm with his sword. This infuriated the demon. It was interesting that he was cut, but he did not bleed. Krillgan was able to do this a couple of more times, before the demon became more cautious with his swings. Krillgan was disappointed that he had very little command of the force in this world. There was no command over the elements. So no lightning and no fire. He could not even do a force push. Yet he felt the force in him, and he was sure that it was his Sisters that were sustaining him, or he would have been exhausted a long time ago. Suddenly the Nightsisters that had been chasing the Clan Mother appeared and threw their support to the demon. He grew even larger, and the cuts on his arm seemed to disappearbe healed. The Clan Mother threw her support behind Krillgan but he did not grow by very much. The demon's blows were more powerful, and he was forcing Krillgan to lose ground. Krillgan knew that something had to change soon, or the demon would win.

Ludia suddenly had the impression that she needed to place Krillgan's two dathomirite daggers on his chest. She got up and pulled the daggers out of his boots. As she approached Krillgan's body, they started glowing. She was careful how she laid them down, so that they would touch and not cut him.

Krillgan suddenly found himself covered in blue glowing armour. In place of his sword and shield he had two swords.

The demon cursed him, and his outside interference. Krillgan went on the offensive forcing the demon to give up ground. Every step he took forward, someone else in the audience started to support him. He became larger and stronger. By the time he forced the demon all the way back across the arena, h. He was larger than the demon. This caused, and the demon to started losing even more support. Krillgan had started inflicting cuts all over the demon's body. Any time the demon had managed to get a blow past his two swords, his armour held up to the blow. Suddenly the Clan Mother and the Sisters attacked the Nightsisters in the stands that had been the core of the demon's support. Krillgan got smaller because he had lost their support. But the demon was no longer a giant. The weeping Nightsisters were fighting amongst themselves. Some wanted to support Krillgan, others were afraid that what awaited them outside the sword, was worse than what they had there. It was the slaves who started to believe in Krillgan. They that strengthened him to the point where he smashed through the demon's defences, and cut off his head.

The arena disappeared, he found himself alone with Ludia's grandmother. She told him that she was proud that he had married her granddaughter Ludia. Krillgan was about to speak, but she put her hand over his mouth, and told him that she does not have very much time. Krillgan noticed that she appeared to be fading from his sight. She told him to tell her two daughters and her two granddaughters, that she loves them, and is extremely proud of them. She is waiting for the time that they can all be reunited. But tell them not to rush. The waiting does not bother her. Then she disappeared.

Krillgan suddenly sat up, and a quick moving Ludia caught the daggers, before he cut something that was important to her.

Krillgan was a little dazed, looking around. Making sure that he really was back in the temple. He started telling everyone everything he experienced. While he was doing that, Ludia started dressing him. Krillgan did not even notice. He just continued with his narrative. When Ludia told him to do something, he just did it. The Sisters were listening to Krillgan, but watching Ludia. It was like watching a mother dress a young child. Some of the elders were not watching. They were trying to write down everything that Krillgan was saying. They were all hoping that one of the other elders wrote down the parts they missed. Amblin-Elu and Butashe were just mesmerised by the whole story. This is their mother Krillgan was talking about. Krillgan had admitted, that he was able to kill the Nightsisters' Mother, because of their mother's help. It felt good to hear their mother say that she was proud of them, and proud of their daughters. They were sure they all had many more years to live, when their mother asked them not to rush to a reunion.

When Krillgan finished his narrative. Ludia asked him what he was going to name his sword. Krillgan just looked at her. Ludia reminded him that it cannot be called Soul Eater any more. Krillgan picked up the sword and touched it with the force. It had a lovely blue colour to it. "Liberated. That will be its new name."

Mother Andriel and Father Chitrah were happy that all the Sisters returned to their celebrating. They were overjoyed that Krillgan was with them. Krillgan could not remember a time when his parents had consumed so much hard ale. He asked his mother if she should get his fatherhim to switch to something else. Andriel told him that his father was old enough to make his own decisions. Besides he hasd a lot to celebrate.

The Clan Mother told them that he has something else to celebrate, as well. She than raised her voice, and announced to everyone that her daughter and Krillgan, are expecting their first child. Chitrah got up and gave his son a big kiss right on his lips, then he went up to Ludia and did the same thing. Then he went up to his wife and kissed her on the lips, than he started crying on her shoulder, saying he was going to be a grandfather. Krillgan went up and hugged them both. He told his father that he was going to be a very good grandfather. Andriel asked him what about her?. Krillgan told her that she will be a terrible grandfather, but is a very good mother's mother. It just did not seem right calling her a grandmother yet.

Grimm came up to them and apologised. He told Krillian that there were two messages waiting for them on the bridge. One was from Yitabo, the other was from Manaan. Krillgan thanked him. He then wentgot up on a chair and announced to everyone that they would be leaving first thing in the morning. Erin asked his parents' permission, for him and his wife to leave with Krillgan, in the morning. He was no longer comfortable living on Dathomir.

The next morning Erin still wanted to leave Dathomir. When Shmi was asked, she said she just wanted to be wherever Erin was. Shmi's mother, a Sister and good friend of Krillgan and Ludia's, gave her consent, even though she knew that she would probably never see her grandchildren, if they do have any. That was also a concern for Andriel and Chitrah. They convinced Erin to go to Deysum III, and spend some time with his grandparents, this would at least help him get used to life in the galaxy. Krillgan was not so sure it was a good idea, with the war still going as strong as ever. Who knows what the Sith Empire might do, if they find that they are starting to lose.

Krillgan and Ludia had a big fight that morning. Krillgan wanted her to stay on Dathomir where the elders could monitor her pregnancy. She said that her place was to be with him, and on the ship as co-captain. They still had a number of months, and they also had to come back for Richard and Cothia. Since it would be very difficult to take them right now, becausesince they were already committed to taking Erin and Shmi. It took Mother Andriel and Amblin-Elu backing up Ludia, to finally convince Krillgan to take his wife.

What was ironic was that Krillgan really did want his wife to come, because he would feel barren inside without her, and both Mother Andriel and Amblin-Elu secretly wanted Ludia to stay, so that they could both mother her during the last few months of her pregnancy. Mother Andriel and Father Chitrah were also both disappointed that they did not have time to make anything special for Erin and Shmi for the trip. Mother Andriel did take out one of her old dresses from storage, and quickly did alterations on it for Shmi. When the seamstresses saw the dress that Mother Andriel took out of storage, they secretly longed for the day when they would be allowed to see all the other treasures she kept hidden there.

Rasha was at the pilot's seat when they took off. Since, because Krillgan wanted Ludia sitting beside him in the jumper seat, so that they could hold hands. He did not want any animosity between them after that morning's fight. They were both fortunate that neither one of them said anything to the other, that they would later regret.

When they left the atmosphere of the planet, they played both messages. The one from Yitabo was simple, it just asked that the captain of the Fenelar Phoenix, contact the Radcliff ranch. Krillgan and Ludia both knew that something had to be very wrong. They needed to jump to Republic Space, so that they could access Kenny's special network, so that they could communicate freely, w, without the e Iimperials listening in on them. The one from Manaan stated that some pirates showed up, to lead Krillgan into an ambush by a Sith Lord. They both knew that the one from Manaan could wait. Krillgan told Ludia that it was probably in retaliation for them driving that female Sith off the planet, stopping them from stealing Kolto. They now know that they would need to get rid of him, if they want to get access to the Kolto again.

Krillgan tried to keep himself available to Erin as much as possible, he was still hurting inside from what the Nightsisters did to him, and from the shock of finding out that Krillgan was his older brother. Erin admitted to Krillgan that he had always been jealous of the relationship that he had with mom and dad. He thought that as firstborn, he should have a special relationship with them. It makes sense now, knowing that Krillgan was really the first born. Krillgan asked Erin, if he was upset at him for that?. Erin told him he wasn't. HeErin has always loved him, and he has always made himErin feel special when they were allowed to play together.

Shmi complained to Ludia, that Erin has become frigid, since his kidnapping. She was afraid for their relationship. Ludia suggested to Krillgan that he examine Erin in case there is some residual dark force energy in him, from his encounter with the Nightsisters.

The next morning during breakfast Krillian asked Erin if he could examine him as a healer, in case there was some residual dark force energy in him, from his time on the mountain. Shmi asked if it was okay for her to be present. Krillgan told her, not for the first part, but she could for the second. Erin and Shmi were staying in the same crew cabin that Chitrah had been in, on their way to Dathomir. Shmi was allowed to use Rasha's bathroom, and Erin used Grimm's.

After breakfast, Krillgan and Erin went to his crew cabin. Krillgan told Erin that he has to examine inside of him, through the force, so he has to let him in, because he was not going to force his way in. Erin was apprehensive at first, but let Krillgan examine him. Krillgan did a quick exam and found nothing, as he suspected. While he was inside, he told Erin that he knows about some of the stuff the Nightsisters did to him on the mountain. Erin just about shut Krillgan out when he heard that, than calmed down a little. Krillgan pretended to examine him a little more, to give Erin time to calm down some more. Krillgan than opened the door and invited Shmi into the cabin. He asked her to sit beside Erin and hold his hand for this next part. Krillgan had done some experimenting with some patients. He found that when he bathed them in light force energy, they felt good. It did not speed up any healing, but they were always happier when he left them. He wanted Erin to feel that good feeling, and he wanted him to feelheal it while he was holding Shmi's hand. So when they were ready he started bathing Erin in the light force energy. He saw from Erin's face that he seemed the most relaxed he has been, since they came down off the mountain. It did not hurt anyone for him to do this a short while longer. He could not do this with mother or father or Rasha, because they would absorb the energy, than need an outlet for it. When Krillgan finished, he asked Erin, if he has shared anything of what happened on the mountain with ShmiShmi?. Erin did not say anything, he just would not make eye contact with his brother. Krillgan reminded him about what father had taught them in the traditions. It was not good to keep anything a secrets from your spouse.

Krillgan asked if it was okay if he told them about how sharing with Ludia has helped him with his healing. Erin was curious and asked him why he needed healing. Krillgan told them that the night he went to the Nightsisters recruitment party on the Glass Mountain, he killed a Nightsister and raped a woman. Erin and Shmi stared at him with open mouths. Then Erin spoke.

"So everything the Nightsisters said about you iswas true?"

"No, all the evidence the Nightsisters had, was planted by the elders. They purposely misled the Nightsisters, because that was what they wanted to believe. The elders had a pretty good idea, what the Nightsisters' potions with the drugs they were using, would do to me. One of the women of the clan volunteered to let me rape her, because the consequences of what would happen to me, was far worse if an outlet wasn't provided for the drugs to work through my system."

Erin asked him what would have happened to him if this woman had not have allowed herself to be raped. Krillgan told him that he would have died from acute toxic blood poisoning.

"They estimated that I had consumed enough drugs to kill five grown men. It is only because of mother's Devaronian blood in me that I survived at all."

" When I left Dathomir the next day, they tried to hide from me what I did. But the nightmares I had were too real, and I knew that I really did hurt someone. I had no one to talk to about it. Even though Rasha sensed that something was wrong, I was afraid that if I opened up to her, she would see me for the monster that I am, and keep away from me. What I also did not know, was that the elders suspected that this might happen to me, and told Ludia all about it. Because if she married me, she would have to deal with it. They even had the woman I raped, tell Ludia what happened that night. So she was already prepared to help me when I returned."

"The day I returned, I took Ludia to a quiet place where we could talk. I told her what sort of monster I am, and told her that I would understand if she decided not to marry me. I was surprised and relieved, when she told me that she knew all about it, and still wanted to marry me. She has been there for me when I have had my nightmares, and helpedlet me sleep peacefully. I wish I could say that the nightmares have stopped. They haven't. But I hardly get them anymore, because of her." Krillgan than prescribed something for Erin and Shmi to do, to help them through this next phase of their relationship. He asked Erin iof he still loved Shmi? Erin said he did. He told Erin that he wants him to hug Shmi for five minutes every morning when he gets up, and for five minutes every night before going to bed. At the end of the five minutes he is to give her a kiss. Not a super passionate kiss. Just enough of a kiss so that Shmi knows that he still loves her. He told Shmi that she had the hardest job. She could not do anything, unless he asks her to. She cannot put her arms around him and hug him back, unless that is what he wants her to do. He asked Shim if she could do that. Shmi told him that she would try real hard. Krillgan suggested that they start right now. So Erin put his arms around Shmi. As Krillgan closed the door to their cabin. He heard Erin crying on Shmi's shoulder. Krillgan had tears in his eyes. It was a good start. He later told Ludia that he thinks they are going to be all right.

When they arrived in a system wherethat they could access Kenny's communications system. Krillgan had Grimm send them a message, letting them know that they were standing by to receive. The news was that they were urgently needed on Yitabo. Only if they landed aton Yitabo's spaceport, they would be arrested for stealing the Empire's property, and the Fenelar Phoenix would be seized. There is a new senior official in the Ministry, who has come across an old law that states that if a property owner is not seen on the planet for six months. He is assumed to have abandoned his property, or is dead. And the government is allowed to seize the property. He is assuming that the Fenelar Phoenix was the ship that was seen taking construction material from a number of major Empire construction sites, so would not dare be seen on Yitabo. Giving him the opportunity to seize the property. They have less than a month to get to Yitabo. Krillgan asked them to transmit them a copy of the law. He also authorised them to hire Wookiee mercenaries to protect the ranch, until they get there. The also sent a message to Manaan, letting them know that they have been delayed, and giving them a rough idea on when they can be expected. That way the pirates had an idea how much longer they needed to wait.

They landed on athe Republic planet to establish an emergency account for Erin and Shmi, sothat the Sith Empire would not know anything about it. They also found a place that would make up some fake id for Erin and Shmi. Erin decided to use the Basic translation of both his parents' last names. He took for himself and Shmi the name of Skywalker. They did not have time to go with Rasha to the market to purchase basic supplies. On the trip to Yitabo, Erin spent most of his time helping Grimm with the ship's maintenance. Rasha spent a lot of time with Shmi on the computer, teaching her how to fly a number of different ships. She did not like battle mode, even though she enjoyed watching Rasha and Ludia compete. But she did enjoy manoeuvring the larger ships through space, and the challenge of docking with a spaceport, or landing on a planet's surface.

When they arrived in the Yitabo system. Grimm sent a short message to Kenny and the foreman, just to let them know they were there. Krillgan took the pilot's seat, since he knew the way in. Ludia, Rasha, and Kran, monitored his approach from the captain's station, so that they could fly the Phoenix in next time, if they needed to. They set down right next to the Wookiee's settlement. Krillgan and Ludia quickly got the starfighter down the ramp, and flew off towards the Radcliff ranch. A short time later, a lone Wookiee came up to the ramp, and called up to the ship. No one aboard could understand Wookiee, so they just stood near the top of the ramp and looked down. Vorn appeared at the top of the ramp, gave a quick bark, than disappeared. A short time later he reappeared, with Dreshy, and Smasher, right behind him. When the Wookiee saw the three of them coming down the ramp, he turned and left. The three of them trailed behind him. Grimm, Kran, and Elibet just stared with open mouths. Erin and Shmi asked them what was wrong. Grimm told them that the three of them had never left the ship without Krillgan before. Shmi asked them, what does this mean? Rasha who just appeared, told them, it meant that they get to have a feast tonight.

Krillgan kept the wings on the Davaab starfighter in their horizontal position, and hugged the terrain so it could not be detected. He landed the starfighter at his foreman's parent's farm. Right behind their farm skiff so that it would be hard for anyone to notice it. The nice farmer and his wife, offered to drive them over to the ranch on their skiff, but Krillgan and Ludia told them that they had their own transportation waiting, and jogged out of the farmyard. When they were out of sight, they used the force to run to the ranch. They entered the ranch house through the back entrance, off the kitchen. When Kenny and their foreman spotted them, they told them how often the senior official was coming by, demanding to speak with them. They did as he instructed, going to their bedroom door. Knocking, than opening the door, and pretending to speak with them. Then returning to the senior official and telling him that they did not want to speak with him. Warning him that he was trespassing, and that if he continued to harass them, he can kiss his career goodbye. Krillgan thanked them. The official had been dually warned. Now the consequences would be squarely on his shoulders. Krillgan and Ludia had a quick bite to eat. They were starving after that long run. Then they retired to their bedroom, and undressed. Emily and Kenny were rather excited, sipping their tea, and waiting for the senior official to show up. They had a camera on the ceiling by the front door, just so that they could see the senior official's reaction, when the foreman does finally bring Krillgan to the front door. He had been giving them enough grief, now it was his turn.

It was just after lunch, when the troop transport landed. The squad of Imperial Troopers got off first, to secure the transport. They have had enough practise that they were very polished in their movement. Nothing looked out of place, so they signalled the senior official that it was safe for him to come out. The official was reminding himself that it was only a matter of days, and all this would be his. Technically it would be the Empire's, but he would move out here and manage it for them. Paying himself a big bonus from its profits, and living like a king. He went to the front door and activated their calling system. A short time later, the foreman opens the front door. The official asks to speak with Krillgan and Ludia Djo.

The foreman looks at him, "You don't take no for an answer."

The official smiled and said "No".

"It's your funeral."

The official has heard all this before. The foreman will start singing a different tune, once he starts working for him. The foreman walks over to the master bedroom and knocks on the door. He opens the door and appears to be talking to someone inside. Instead of returning to the front door, like he normally does, he just stands their waiting. The official wonders what this could mean. Suddenly the purple man that he has only seen in file photos, comes out the door, dressed in a house coat and slippers. He turns back and calls out to someone. "It's only the ignorant, arrogant, Ministry official. I am tired of him interrupting my afternoon nap. He has had plenty of warning. It was time he learnt his place." The official turned red at this man's description. He could see that he was listening to someone inside. "No you don't have to come out. I know that you are upset with him too." The man that the official knew as Krillgan Djo, from the Radcliff ranch files. Part owner of the Radcliff ranch. Followed the foreman to the front door. The official asked him, how he got there? Krillgan told him that he could not understand how he ever became a senior official in the Ministry. He did not get here. He lives here. The official asked how that was possible, he was spotted leaving on the Fenelar Phoenix, a number of months back?

"Your ignorance astounds be. If you recall. Kenny and I were both seen leaving together, yet you have never questioned his being here. Now concerning the Fenelar Phoenix, some misguided Ministry official from this planet, has miss-labeled my ship as being some sort of raider. Just because it is black. As are thousands of freighters. Depriving me of being able to fly off somewhere whenever I chose. For fear of it being seized. You would not know anything about that would you?"

"But you have not been seen for months? How is that possible?"

"You mean that you have not seen me for months. It would have been hard for the people I live with, to have not seen me that entire time."

The official heard some laughter coming out of the main room, and the foreman had a big smile on his face.

"But no one in town has seen you."

"You mean that your informants did not recognise me when they saw me. Which is good. The theatrical company that taught me how to apply and wear disguises will be real proud to hear that."

"You wear disguises?"

"How else do you think I can find out, what people really think of the last concert the ranch put on for them. I want to know what people really thought of the different performers, in case we need to change something for the next concert. If I went just as myself, all I would hear, was how nice it was, and how much everyone enjoyed it. People would be afraid to tell me the truth, for fear that I might cancel the next concert."

Ludia came out of the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her hair, and a matching housecoat to the one Krillgan had on. She came up to Krillgan and kissed him on his lips, then slipped her arm in his and leaned on him. Krillian asked her how her Nerf milk bath was. Ludia held out her arm and asked him to feel her skin. Krillgan ran his fingers up and down her arm, telling her that she was soft as always. The official reached out to touch her. But Krillgan slapped his hand away, and told him to know his place. The official was again embarrassed by this. Krillgan then proceeded to school the official in his misinterpretation of the laws of Yitabo. The law that he was so adamant on trying to enforce, only applies to farms that are in neglect. Where there is no evidence that any work has been done on the land. His is a working ranch. He could in fact stay away from the ranch for years at a time, and the law would not apply to him. The same law also gives him the right to protect his property, by force if necessary. He asked the foreman to asked one of the Wookiees to stand up. The foreman called a Wookiee by name. An armed giant mountain of fur suddenly appeared only a few meters away from the Imperial Troopers guarding the troop ship. He had all the Troopers attention. Krillgan informed him that if he had attempted to seize the property. He would have been killed. The Troopers would have been killed before they had a chance to retaliate. The pilot of the ship would have been killed, and the troop ship dismantled, to provide spare parts for repairing the harvesters. The only thing the Ministry would have done in response, would be to apologize for having their people trespass on this property, after repeated warnings not to.

Krillgan told him that he expects him to mention in his report, how ignorant and arrogant he found him. He said that he was also expecting someone from the Moff's office to call with an apology, on behalf of the Ministry. The senior official realised that he had made a big mistake. Something that only a junior official would do. He backed himself into a corner and gave himself no way out. He had to report how upset this man was, and that he was expecting an apology from the Moff's office. His career opportunities were over. The good news was, that he could be expecting to be reassigned away from Yitabo in the next few days. The bad news was, that there were many places much worse than Yitabo, who would want a senior official.

Krillgan did receive a call the next day from the Moff's personal secretary. He was concerned that there were mercenaries on Yitabo. Krillgan assured him that it was only in response to the official's actions. Just because he can afford to hire enough mercenaries to throw all the Imperials off the planet. Then hire a fleet of mercenaries to protect the system, does not mean he will do it. The ranch has had a good working relationship with the Sith Empire over the years, and hopes that it will continue for many years to come. The secretary recognised the veiled threat, and believed it to be an indication of how upset he was, because of the senior official's actions. He assured Krillgan that the official would be dealt with swiftly. He asked, if he felt the official should be punished for his inappropriate attempt at touching his wife? Krillgan told the Secretary, that what the official attempted was completely uncalled for, and should be punished. The Secretary then mentioned that he had checked concerning the status of his ship, the Fenelar Phoenix, as far as the Sith Empire was concerned. It was only on Yitabo that a seizure notice was given, and has been removed. Krillgan knew that this wasn't true. But because the seizure noticed originated on Yitabo, it should quickly be removed from all the Sith planets. Krillgan thanked the Secretary for his quick response. Before terminating the call, the Secretary asked if there was anything else he could do for him? Krillran told him that nothing else was necessary. He enjoys the peaceful life on Yitabo, and just wants to remain undisturbed.

The result in the Ministry was that the senior official was immediately demoted to a junior official, much to everyone's surprise, especially the official. The Radcliff ranch file was covered in warning labels, requiring permission from the head of the Ministry, before it can be opened.

Krillgan and Ludia were happy that Erin and Shmi enjoyed the hospitality of the Wookiees. Rasha claimed that she could now understand most of what they say when talking to her. Krillgan was hoping that Erin would want to meet Grandmother Emily, and maybe stay and repair farm machinery. They could use someone like him. But Erin was eager to get to Deysum III, and meet his grandparents there. (Krillgan and Ludia had not mentioned to anyone at the ranch, that his brother Erin was on the planet. Just in case they could not convince him to meet them). Before they could leave, the hunter that took Smasher, Vorn, and Dreshy, hunting, told Krillgan how disappointed he was that he did not give him a hug before departing for the ranch. The whole time he was out hunting with his pack, he was worried that they might get hungry and eat him. This got a good laugh from the other Wookiees. So both Krillgan and Ludia gave him a hug before they departed.

They had no trouble docking with the Deysum III orbital spaceport. No Imperial Troopers were waiting to board their ship. Spaceport security did not like Erin and Shmi's id. But because they were traveling with Krillgan and Ludia, with their special Chalactan id, so they let them board the shuttle to the surface.

On the surface they hired a porter droid to carry Erin and Shmi's luggage. Not because they had a lot of luggage, which they didn't. But because of the novelty of it, for Erin and Shmi. If Krillgan and Ludia had not stopped him. Erin would have dismantled the porter droid in the shuttle terminal. Just to see how it was put together. They decided to go to Chitrah's parents' home first. They were well received, but everyone had trouble believing that Erin was Krillgan's brother, by blood. He looked too human.

Grandfather Cabrera, contacted grandmother Dreamara on the communicator, inviting her to join them for dinner. After Krillgan had confirmed that the surveillance droid, that had been watching their home and business, was no longer functioning. Grandmother Dreamara also had trouble believing that this was her daughter's son. But after studying Erin's face during dinner, she started recognising facial features that were common in her family. She invited Erin and Shmi to live with her, over her dress shop. She has lots of room and no one to share it with. When grandfather Cabrera found out that Erin was mechanically gifted, he was quite confident that he could help Erin find a job. It turned out that one of his business contacts had a small factory, were they refurbished parts for various spacecraft. He agreed to give Erin a try. By the end of the day, Erin was a permanent hire.

It took two months of living on Deysum III for Erin and Shmi to appreciate how large of a sum of credits, Krillgan had deposited for them in their emergency funds account, that Krillgan had them open, when they were still in Republic space. After Krillgan and Ludia made sure that they were settled in with grandmother Dreamara, they headed back to their ship. Before they left, Shmi took Ludia aside, to thank her and Krillgan for restoring Erin to her. He has shared all the horrible things the Nightsisters did to him, and he is starting to become intimate again. The hard thing is waiting for him to give her permission to touch him. At least he will now let her hold him, when he has nightmares.

Krillgan was learning new things about the Phoenix all the time. He learnt there were more modes then neutral or standard mode, battle mode, and assault mode. He found out that there was a starfighter mode, where the covers over the two dual turbo lasers, on either side of the bridge are moved aside for shooting. He was thinking of getting some target drones so that pilots can practice shooting, while flying the ship.

This mode came in handy when they decided to revisit the first major construction site for supplies, on their way back to Manaan. The Moff had built a couple of raised platforms with dual laser turrets on top that they had salvaged from some ship. As if this was supposed to be a deterrent for him. They had also set up large fans right next to the construction site. For some reason they had removed the protective glass domes from the gun turrets. Leaving them exposed to the elements, and very easy for Krillgan to take out. Rasha was in the pilot seat when they arrived. So Krillgan who has sitting in the captain's seat ordered starfighter mode, and took over control of the dual turbo lasers from the captain's counsel. He had Rasha fly slowly over the construction site, while he first took out the gun turret platforms. Then they did a slow second pass, where he destroyed all the fans. All the workers and droids scrambled away from the construction site when the shooting started. Rasha then flew backwards over the construction site with the ramp lowered so that Kran and Elibet could disperse the little bomblets they had, without parachutes, over the site. They then landed right next to where the construction supplies were stored, with the porter druids greeting Krillgan like he was an old friend. They loaded supplies from the last shopping list that Talmi had given him, before they left for the armourer's planet, after leaving Manaan. So it was an old list.

Krillgan decided to only fill Cargo Bay 2, and left the tail section unhindered. Krillgan and Ludia both felt a warning in the force. He suspected that the Moff might have starfighters stationed nearby, which might try attacking them, as they leave the planet. What was waiting for them was an entire Sith fleet. Krillgan ordered the ship to battle mode, as they were still leaving the atmosphere. He himself ran for Cargo Bay 1 to get his starfighter. Rasha questioned him about going out there all alone, against more than 300 starfighters. Krillgan told her that the odds were still in his favour. Ludia had been working with him in using the force to project more images of his starfighter. Just like her mother had done, when the Fenelar Phoenix left Dathomir, after it was first attacked by pirates and Rasha's mother was killed. So when Krillgan went through the force field with his Davaab Starfighter, he had used the force to project four additional starfighters, forming the edges of a square and slightly behind him. To the Sith fleet a five man starfighter wing had emerged from the small ship to engage their starfighters. This Sith fleet was not an assault fleet, used in attacking systems the Sith wanted to conquer. It was a system defence fleet, used for protecting systems they already controlled, from Republic attack. They jumped into the system just after the Fenelar Phoenix entered the planetary atmosphere, which is why the Phoenix had not detected them. The capitol ships and their escorts were still too far away to try and engage the Phoenix, but their starfighters were quickly approaching. This fleet carried mainly the older Mark VI Supremacy-class Starfighter, commonly called the Mk VI Interceptor, and its compliment starfighter, the Mk VII Imperial Interceptor. They were fast and lightly armoured, and carried four laser cannons to the Davaab's one. The Davaab though not quite as fast, was better armoured, and more manoeuvrable. Krillgan kept close to the Phoenix, both for fire support, but to also help keep the Sith Interceptors from taking out the Phoenix's drives. Ludia who was in the pilot's seat found it easier flying the Phoenix backwards, using the heads up virtual display. Then she would have, if the windows on the bridge were not covered. The computer also warned her when an enemy starfighter was coming within range of her dual turbo-laser cannons. Because of the in-system drives Grimm had selected for the Phoenix, from what they had on Chalacta, and the work done balancing them, the Phoenix was able to fly faster than the Sith Fleet could approach. Krillgan found that when he engaged an enemy starfighter, he could easily take it out with a short burst. What he did not expect was that the energy being shot by the four force generated starfighters was lethal. It would fly through the exploding debris cloud generated by his kill, and impact the next starfighter. He found that he was destroying on average two and sometimes three starfighters with every weapons burst.

The Admiral of the Sith fleet enjoyed watching the awkward looking starfighter wing, slice through his fleet of starfighters. He said it reminded him of when he was a young starfighter pilot. A young officer destroyed the nostalgic moment, by reminding him that they were his starfighters that were being destroyed. The Admiral told his officers that the starfighter wing they were watching, was being piloted by Jedi. That is why they seem to be immune to the fire coming from their starfighters. Their intelligence officer complained that he was having trouble capturing an image of the enemy starfighters, and of the ship that they came from. He could only get a blurry image of only one starfighter, and the image of the ship was no better. The Admiral told him it was because of the presence of the force around the ships. The Admiral complained that if he had a couple of Sith starfighter pilots, this battle would be going a lot differently.

His officers knew that the Admiral had often petitioned the Dark Council, to let him have some Sith to train as starfighter pilots. The Dark Council have always told him that the Sith have all had sufficient training as pilots, and they were all needed elsewhere. One of his senior officers suggested that he order his starfighters to return to the fleet, because they were being decimated out there. The Admiral left them fighting a while longer. He was hoping that if he lost enough starfighters, they would all be replaced with the newer ones. The intelligence officer sent the best images he had, to Naval Headquarters on Dromund Kaas. Because the ship's computer could not identify either ship.

When Krillian saw that the Sith starfighters were returning to their fleet, he decided to return to the Phoenix. He asked the ship's computer, if they could jump into hyperspace while the ship was still in battle mode? The computer told him that it was designed to do so. Krillgan than asked if they can transform from battle mode to standard mode while in hyperspace? The computer simply said yes. So they made a quick jump in hyperspace to the next system. During the jump they tried to figure out how many starfighters they destroyed. Krillian believed that he destroyed close to a hundred. Rasha was sure she killed 30. Ludia said that she only shot down 18. This upset Kran, because he only remembered getting 17. Elibet thought that she had a lot at 11. But now that they compared, she knows that she destroyed the least. They jumped through a few more systems, including Republic controlled systems before heading to Manaan, just to make sure they were not being followed.

On the Sith fleet the Admiral was told that the number of missing and damaged starfighters was 232.

On Dromund Kaas, the Naval Computer was able to identify the starfighter as a modified Mandalorian Davaab-type Starfighter, last used by the Mandalorians during the Mandalorian War. Specifically, the Fighter/Bomber version of the Davaab Starfighter. It could not identify the larger ship. Someone sent the images to the Mandalorian Government for identification, without authorisation. They would have been executed, had not the Mandalorean Government identified the ship, and sent them their expert to brief them on it. They told them that the ship they see is based upon a Fenelar design, for an escort ship for their Kandoshi-type Dreadnought. The Fenelar had only built six prototypes, and had thought to have destroyed all the design details, until they saw this image.

The Sith asked if this could be one of the prototypes, and could it be the Fenelar Phoenix?

The Mandalorian replied, that it was impossible for the Fenelar Phoenix to be this ship. The Mandalorians destroyed the first two prototypes because they were not designed for entering hyperspace. The third ship was used as spare parts for maintaining the other three. Only the fifth and six prototype could form the battle mode position they see in the image. The fourth, fifth, and sixth prototypes were destroyed in combat during the war. The Fenelar Phoenix is a Fenelar designed freighter. The Mandalorians still have a number that they use to this present day. What they have in their image, is a new ship based on an old design. (The Mandalorians strongly believe that none of their military ships were ever captured during the Mandalorian War).

The expert told the Sith that the Mandalorian Government is very much interested in finding out where this ship was built, and if they had the capability to build more. This created quite a stir in Naval Headquarters on Dromund Kaas. The Admiral had insisted that this ship was under the control of Jedi. When the Emperor read the report, he still believed that the ship was controlled by the Revanite that caused them so much trouble on Manaan. He was sorry that the Sith Lord could not be reached. Because now he wanted the Revanite captured alive. He was greatly concerned by the Admiral's implications, that the ship had more than one Revanite.

This could be potentially more damaging than when the Sith Lord Vich trained the Rattataki. Then attacked the Empire instead of the Republic. Because there are Revanites throughout the Sith Empire. If one powerful force using Revanite could galvanise them. The Empire would be crippled. It could not handle a Revanite threat while waging war with the Republic.

When the Fenelar Phoenix landed on Manaan, the pirates that had been waiting, expected Krillgan to come with them right away. He had to tell them that they had to wait one more day because he had important work to do on Manaan. They could not understand what was so important with a pile of rubble, but they were not going to question a powerful force user. They climbed back on their ship when Rasha came down the ramp with her new toy. They recognised it as being different from the one she had before, and were not interested in finding out what this one did.

The Selkath workers at the spaceport, felt very comfortable having Rasha standing there. They went right to work unloading the Phoenix. The elder was very pleased to see Krillgan and Ludia. He politely mentioned that he heard their call, and hoped everything was alright with their Clan Mother. Krillgan and Ludia were impressed with the Selkath sensitivity. The elder told them that they only recognised the call as being for them, it was their Great Mother who told them that it was their Clan Mother who called. Krillgan and Ludia told him that they were in time to help their Clan Mother and their clan. In the process they learnt about a possible way that they can also help their Great Mother. They shared with the elder what their elders had shared with them. It wasn't hard for the elder to find volunteers to help their Great Mother. Everyone who had helped with the assault on the pirate base, were willing to follow Krillgan anywhere.

With Rasha and the crew of the Phoenix keeping an eye on the pirates, the elder felt that it was okay to take all his warriors. A number of the other elders also came along. Krillgan and Ludia changed into their swimming suits at the elders. There was now no longer any doubt in anyone's mind that Ludia was pregnant. Ludia told them that this may be the reason that she has a stronger connection with their Great Mother than Krillgan has. While they paddled out to where the Great Mother was. Krillgan and Ludia taught them the unity chant. "United we stand! Together we are strong! We Are One!" The Selkath found it easy to learn in rhythm with their paddling. The hard part was having all the boats close enough together, when they reached their destination, so that they could all hold hands. Krillgan reached out to Ludia with the force, as she dove into the water. So that he could channel to her, what the Selkath were giving him, in terms of force energy. It was a beaming Ludia who returned to the surface, after using up almost all her air. She had been down quite a while, enveloping the Great Mother with all the force energy that Krillgan and the Selkath had been feeding her. She told them that the Great Mother said that it helped her a lot. An elder became very excited and removed all his clothes before diving into the water to confer with the Great Mother. When the elder resurfaced he told Krillgan and Ludia, that they need to contact Manaan the next time they return to this system, so that they can bring together all the Selkath from the entire planet, before they land. The Great Mother believes, that with everyone's help, she can be purified. With the elder's news, the invigorated Selkath quickly paddle back to Ahto City. Where all the elders gathered together, both to hear his report, and to entertain their two important guests.

Word had spread, that it was the mate of the one they respect, that was in the water with the Great Mother. To help with her healing. Now they revere her as much as him.

The elder also talked to them about the pirates. They all have the mark, showing that they were captured when the pirate base was assaulted. They have always left their arms on their ship, since they have returned here. They know that they are supposed to lead him into a trap, but they don't know what kind. All they know is that they want him to be victorious, so that they are no longer the slaves of the Sith Lord. Ludia believes that she should go with him. Krillgan reminds her that this is the same as facing Nightsisters, which can put her pregnancy in jeopardy. He also does not want the Sith or the pirates knowing that she is also a force user. It was the elder and his wife who took Ludia aside to tell her that Krillgan needs to spring this trap on his own, to flush out the Sith Lord. Otherwise he will try again and again to entrap him. Each time being more dangerous than the time before. Ludia accepted their advice, letting Krillgan go alone with the pirates. But she did not agree to not following them.

The next morning Krillgan boarded the pirate ship in full amour except for the helmet. He was concerned that the helmet might impede his ability to sense things with the force. He had his modified blaster pistol on his hip, and his sword, Liberated, strapped to his back. The pirates were glad that he took being led into a trap seriously. When they cleared the atmosphere they invited Krillgan on the bridge, while they contacted the Sith Lord. They even invited Krillgan to listen to what the Sith Lord had to say, at their communications station. But Krillgan declined. He did not know if the Sith Lord would be able to detect him through the communications system. Which would warn him that he knows about the trap. So he just made himself comfortable, sitting next to the Captain.

When they got through to the Sith Lord, they told him that they had no trouble getting the Revanite to come aboard their ship. "He bought the line about you wanting to negotiate having access to Manaan. He also accepted that your apprentice attacked him without your authorisation." … "No, he really does believe that you want to buy him off." … "No he did not show any indication of fear that a Sith Lord wanted to talk with him. If he would have been afraid, he would have come in his own ship, so his crew could back him up." … "He is dressed in what looks like Mandalorian armour, minus the helmet." … "No. It looks too new to be authentic. Probably a cheap imitation." … "Yes he has a blaster pistol. No he does not have a lightsaber that any of us have seen." … "No he says they are too easy to break." … "He had not trouble breaking your apprentice's lightsaber." … "Sure. If you can work out some deal. I'm sure we would have no trouble working with him." The engineer than mentioned how long he expected it to take, to reach his base. When he was finished, Krillgan asked him, why he did not mention his sword? The pirate shrugged his shoulders then replied, "He didn't ask."

After the pirates took off. Ludia asked Grimm if the Fenelar Phoenix could track the pirate ship. Grimm told her that what he found puzzling, was that when the pirates had this ship in their yard. They never attempted to dismantle the ship's different sensory arrays. Good bounty hunters would have paid almost anything they would have asked for, to get these sensors. Ludia put her hand over his mouth. She told him that she did not want a lecture, even though it sounds interesting. She just wants a yes or a no. Grimm said yes, than added that the Fenelar Phoenix's sensor arrays, are some of the best he has ever encountered. Ludia asked him how close they can follow the pirate ship, without it detecting them. Grimm told her that the problem is not how close they can follow them. The problem is that they are a faster ship, both in system, and in hyperspace. If they are not careful, they can get too close to them, and knock both ships out of hyperspace. Ludia told him that he will have to be careful then. Grimm told her, that he thought Krillgan told her not to follow him. Ludia told Grimm, that she can't help him, if they don't follow him. Grimm was going to say something about honouring their marriage vows, then realised that neither one had mentioned obeying the other as part of their vows.

Grimm suggested that they sit tight, until after midday. The pirate ship will probably still be in the system when they leave Manaan's atmosphere.

The Phoenix followed the pirate ship to an unknown system. Ludia had the computer magnify the image, as they saw the pirate ship enter the atmosphere around a moon of a gas giant.

Before leaving the ship, Krillgan asked the pirates to give the planetary coordinates of this landing site to the Fenelar Phoenix. The pirates said that they did not know how to reach them. Krillgan told them it would be a simple ship to ship communication. He felt them enter the system before they reached this moon.

Krillgan had found out from the pirates that the Sith Lord said that this was the Javin system. The moon was a jungle planet, and he could see an ancient temple covered in jungle vines, and trees, up ahead. He also felt that the dark force energy coming from the temple, was greater then what was coming from the Nightsisters' temple on Dathomir. So that would make it a Sith Temple. He carefully made his way inside, not stepping on what looked like trip switches. He did not want to release anything nasty he would have to deal with. He could sense there were many unfriendly lifeforms in the building, all tainted with dark force energy.

The temple was unlit. A short distance into the temple, there was a sand pit that was the width of the corridor, and at least 10 meters in length. The sand was at the same level as the temple floor. So he did not have to step down into it. He could feel the thousands of little bugs in the sand, and knew that they were hungry. He cautiously walked across the sand, expecting them to try swarming him at any moment, but they did not.

Krillgan did not know that they were called Pelko bugs, from the sands of the Valley of the Dark Lords on Korriban. They are covered in millions of microscopic barbs that delivered a paralysing, blistering toxin that could even penetrate some armour. The bugs were attracted to force-sensitives. Stalking their prey through the sand, then swarming them in the darkness. The bugs were sensitive enough to the force that they would not attack strong force users. Which is why they did not attack Krillgan. They had been placed their centuries before, so that only those that were deemed worthy could enter the temple.

Beyond the sandpit, was a maze that the Sith initiate had to negotiate, where other creatures touched by the dark side of the force waited. Krillgan could feel the familiar feel of a couple of Vornskr. He told them to keep away because they were not part of his pack. They told him that they will defend their territory. He warned them that wherever he is, is his territory, so he will defend it from them.

Krillgan could also sense a giant annelid, with many arms and legs. It was from the jungle moon of Va'art, and was called a Taozin. They were capable of spitting silk webbing at their prey to entrap them. Their natural shell armour was resistant to blaster fire and lightsabres. Their force sensitivity helped them to interfere with the sensing ability of others, making them appear invisible in the force. Krillgan was not sure what it was. It was unlike any worm he has ever encountered. He was just hoping he did not have to meet it in the maze.

The other creatures Krillgan detected, but did not know what they were, is the Maalraas, also known as the Nighthunter. They are a non-sentient species of predatory quadrupeds that like to hunt in packs. They average two meters in length, and use their long claws and powerful fanged jaws to disable their victim. They use the force to cloak themselves, making themselves nearly indistinguishable from the shadows. Their bones also appear to be resistant to lightsabres. They are believed to have originated on the forest moon of Dxun, in the Onderson System, or possibly Onderson itself. Krillgan was at first puzzled when he first detected the Taozin and Maalraas. Then they disappeared. So he started to pulse his ability to reach out with the force, to keep track of where they were. Neither the Taozin, nor the Maalraas, liked him doing this. Because it became harder for them to use the force to maintain their invisibility. So they went deeper into the maze.

The Vornskr were so drawn by the force in him, because of the pulsing, that they charged him to attack. When he sensed them coming down the corridor towards him, he gave them both a strong, violent, force push. Smashing them into the wall at the end of the corridor. Where they both collapsed stunned. By the time they recovered Krillgan had moved further into the maze. The Vornskrs were reluctant to follow, because they had already lost three of their original pack over there. One to the Taozin, and two to the Maalraas pack, because they did not detect them before they attacked.

Krillgan decided not to generate cold force fire to see, because he could not keep pulsing his force senses. So he relied completely on the force to negotiate the maze. When he did finally see some light up ahead, he became even more cautious of the possibility of there being switches or traps.

The maze opened up into a large chamber, where a young man was waiting for him. He was too young to be the Sith Lord. But as soon as he saw Krillgan, he activated his lightsabre. Krillgan asked him, why he wants to challenge him? The Sith replied simply, because his master told him to. Krillgan asked him if all young Sith are mindless idiots. His master asked him to fight him, only because he wants him to try and tire him out. His master knows that he has no chance of beating him, and will likely die. The Sith replied that he must obey his master. Krillgan sighed, he knew that he could not afford to waste time or energy on the young apprentice.

The Sith charged him, surprised that he drew a regular sword instead of a lightsabre. The apprentice thought this was going to be an easy victory. The Sith swung down with an overhead strike. The Revanite made his sword glow blue and easily blocked him. What the Sith did not expect was the Revanite followed it up, right away with a kick to the chest, which sent him flying about five meters through the air. In his battles at the Sith Academy, no one had ever used physical contact against him before. This Revanite had an unusual fighting style.

Krillgan told him this was his last chance to put down his lightsabre and concede defeat. The Sith charged at him again. This time he was more wary of his abilities, and did not leave himself as exposed as he was the first time. But he wasn't able to force him back. The Revanite was able to block every swing of his lightsabre. Again he tried to do the overhead attack, but this time the Sith made sure that he was too close to him, for him to be able to kick him in the chest.

This time Krillgan stabbed him in the heart with his dagger. The surprised Sith apprentice, escaped his body before he actually died. He knew that his Master had a pregnant female slave strapped to a birthing bed, in a secret room in the temple. The baby was his Masters backup plan, in case the Revanite was too powerful for him. The apprentice decided to use it as his backup plan. After all the Revanite was right in saying his Master had purposed for him to die.

After killing the Sith apprentice, Krillgan found that the rest of the passages in the temple where all lit with torches. He reached out with the force to determine which one would lead him to the Sith Lord. After determining which way to go. He heard the blaster rifle fire. That could only mean that Rasha and Ludia had entered the temple. He hoped that Ludia was not the target of the Sith apprentice, when he fled his body.

Rasha had decided to wear the helmet that Krillgan had left behind, because it gave multiple spectral visibility. She was wearing the leather outfit that Father Chitrah made for her, for Krillgan and Ludia's wedding. The Rancor leather was the closest thing she had to body armour. Ludia was wearing her wedding dress over top of the black leather pants and boots Father Chitrah had made her, also made from Rancor leather.

Because Rasha was not used to what the helmet was indicating, she accidentally stepped on a switch when they entered the temple. Triggering a massive stone door to seal the entrance way shut. Plunging them into absolute darkness. Ludia generated cold force fire in her hand to light the way for them. When they came to the sand pit, Ludia started crossing first, to make sure the way was safe. When Rasha stepped out onto the sand, she detected in the helmet, a multitude of small creatures rushing towards her feet, in the sand. She screamed, then jumped into the air, blasting the sand beneath her feet with her blaster rifle. Ludia grabbed Rasha in the air with the force. Bringing her towards her. At the same time she extinguished the cold force fire and generated a ball of force fire throwing it at the sand where Rasha was shooting. Then she blasted the sand under her own feet with force lightning, because she detected some bugs down there. Rasha and Ludia both used the force to clear the sand. They had to be careful, because the corridor was not very high. Ludia than generated another ball of force fire, and placed it on the sand where the sand pit ended. Blocking the way for any bugs trying to follow them. Ludia then examined Rasha's feet, pulling off any bugs that she found still clinging to her boots, using the force. They gave a satisfying pop when they were tossed through the ball of force fire that Ludia was maintaining. Ludia warned Rasha that her boots were covered with something that she suspects is a poison. She has to be careful not to touch it with exposed skin.

The Pelko bugs were very confused. The second creature that stepped on their sand, seemed the ideal prey. Strong enough in the force that they could easily track it. But not so strong that it could do them much damage. But somehow it sensed them approaching, and attacked them with shards of heat. Then the other creature also attacked them. Suddenly the second creature was filled with a dangerous amount of force energy. Then the two creatures fled the sand before the Pelko could react. Many in the colony perished, and their prey was able to escape.

It was not much later that Krillgan finally met up with the Sith Lord, in what Krillgan assumed was the temple's shrine. When the Sith Lord heard the blaster fire, he assumed that it was Krillgan that had entered the temple. He thought that the Revanite could not be that strong, if the Pelko bugs are attacking him. So he was quite surprised when he saw Krillgan enter the shrine a short time later. Krillgan asked him, if this was the normal way he negotiates with people? The Sith Lord told him that it was important for people to know their place. Krillgan asked him, where his place was? The Sith Lord did not reply. Instead he asked Krillgan, where he had received his training? Krillgan told him that it was not important. The Sith Lord told him that the Emperor considers it important, so it is important to him. Krillgan told him that the Emperor should have asked him nicely himself, rather than send a flunky to kill him, if it was that important. So now, either way, the Emperor will never know.

The Sith Lord became angry, and hurled some dark force energy at Krillgan. Telling him that he will tell him everything he wants to know. Krillgan did not know if there was a defence for pure dark force energy. He tried enveloping himself with light force energy, which activated his wedding shirt that he was wearing under his armour. The shirt did act like a filter and blocked some of the dark force energy.

Krillgan closed with the Sith Lord quickly, to try and prevent him from hurling anymore dark force energy. The Sith laughed when Krillgan drew his sword. He said that only wannabe Sith still played with swords, referring to the students first years in the Sith Academy. Krillgan told him that his apprentice did not learn well enough, because he died so easily.

The Sith Lord found Krillgan to be quite skilled at handling his sword. He found no opening he could exploit. He did feel that time was on his side. The lightsaber was much lighter, so it was less strenuous over a long drawn out battle. The sudden blaster rifle fire distracted the Sith Lord enough, for Krillgan to shove a dagger through a seam in the Sith Lord's armour, into his right side.

When Ludia and Rasha saw that neither one had anymore bugs clinging to them, they knew it was time to move on. Ludia used the cold force fire to light her way, while Rasha kept scanning everything through the helmet.

They entered the maze, and Ludia followed the footprints Krillgan left in the fine dust on the floor. Rasha noticed the infrared signature of the two Vornskrs rounding a corner and coming towards them. Rasha knew that they could not be Dreshy and Vorn, so she opened fire with her blaster rifle, not stopping until she used up all the juice in her power cell. When Rasha started shooting Ludia reached out with the force to identify what she was shooting at. She detected the Vornskrs, but she also detected the dark force energy driving them.

When the second Vornshr perished, Ludia could only see its head, in the cold force fire light. The light was pathetically weak, unable to give them any warning of creatures that might try to approach them. She reached out with the force to see if she could detect anything. She brushed six life forces, than they disappeared.

Rasha asked her, what did she just do? Ludia asked her why? Rasha told her that there are five fast creatures, probably in a pack on the right side of them. One large slower creature on the left, that appeared to be a cross between a worm and a spider. When she did what she did, they suddenly retreated. Ludia told her that she reached out with the force to see if she could detect any life signs. She felt them for a moment, than they disappeared. Rasha told her that her briefly touching them was enough to make them retreat slightly. She asked her to do it again. She told Ludia that the same thing happened.

Ludia relied on Rasha to tell her when to reach out with the force, while she followed Krillgan's footprints. Rasha kept her hand on Ludia's shoulder, so she did not have to look where she was going. She just monitored the images in the helmet. She would squeeze Ludia's shoulder, whenever she wanted her to reach out with the force to push the creatures back.

Krillgan was happy to hear the blaster rifle fire. First because of the distraction, allowing him to wound the Sith Lord. Second it reassured him that both Rasha and Ludia were all right.

The Sith Lord started to panic. Time was no longer on his side. The wound was not deep, but he was bleeding. It also hurt a lot whenever he moved. So he smashed against Krillgan with a force push. Knocking him back only a few meters. Then he attacked him with dark force energy again. It was more critical than ever for him to get this young renegade under his complete control, before he lost the ability to fight.

Krillgan retaliated with force lightning, which brought an involuntary scream from the Sith Lord's mouth.

This Revanite was more powerful than the Sith Lord imagined.

Krillgan used that moment to close with the Sith Lord, and attack him with some well-placed sword strokes. He could tell the injury was bothering him, and he was being more protective of his right side. So Krillgan jabbed him in his left side with his other dagger, wounding him there.

The Sith Lord felt fire in both his sides whenever he moved. He knew that he had to end this now, or he was done for. He blasted Krillgan with dark force energy, as much as he could call upon. He only stopped when Krillgan shoved his sword into his belly. He then pulled the sword out and spun around to lop off his head.

Krillgan knew that before he had stopped spinning, the Sith Lord had left his body, just like his apprentice. Krillgan was now even more worried about Ludia and the baby. He snatched the Sith Lord's lightsabre and ran back the way he came.

Krillgan need not have worried, the Sith Lord headed straight for the female slave and her baby. He was surprised to find his apprentice already there, and the baby cowering in its own body. Only one of them could control the baby's body and survive. They both drew upon dark force energy and attacked each other. What neither realised, was that in the baby, they were both equally as powerful, because they could not draw upon the strength of their former bodies, to attack their opponent. They both forged swords out of dark force energy, and fought. In their fighting they killed the baby.

The dark force energy they were drawing upon, started transforming the female slave into a dark force beast. The physicians who were supposed to be looking after her and her baby panicked. They knew that it would only be a matter of time before this creature became strong enough to break the restraints, and killed them. So they cut off its head, condemning the Sith Lord and his apprentice to be forever locked in combat, not realising that they both had already lost. Then the physicians fled the planet.

Krillgan arrived back where he killed the apprentice, just when Rasha, and Ludia entered the chamber. He wanted to embrace and hug them both, but he knew he had too much residual dark force energy in him. He was afraid that he would hurt them and the baby. He told Ludia about both the apprentice and the Sith Lord, leaving their bodies, before they were actually dead. He asked if she had any encounters with dark force spirits. She assured him that she had no such encounters.

Rasha went to reach for the dead apprentice's lightsabre.

Krillgan snatched it with the force, before she touched it. He told her that it had to be purified before he would let her play with it. Rasha was just happy knowing that he would let her play with it.

Krillgan squatted down, because he was having trouble dealing with the dark force energy he absorbed. He told Ludia that he thought he told her not to follow. Ludia said that he did, but because she was Co-Captain she ignored his order, and followed at a safe distance because she knew that he would need her help. He said that he did fine without her. She asked him why he was squatting, and how was he planning on going anywhere, without them. At the same time, she reached out with the force to strengthen and soothe him, because he was hurting inside. He asked Rasha to tell him everything that happened from when they entered the temple, so he would not have to stop Ludia from ministering to him. It was helping.

At first he wasn't happy about hearing about the entrance being sealed. But after he heard about what happened at the sand pit, he decided that it was better that they not go back that way. He thought that there was probably a back way out, but he did not want to spend time looking for it, in case there were more traps. He asked Rasha, how many missiles she had in her backpack? She told him four, plus the one in the tube. He pointed to a corner of the room. He told her that he believed that one of the two walls, was an outside wall. It was time that this temple had another doorway. Rasha gladly obliged. When the missile exploded, only one of the walls was blown open, and it went back into the maze. So Rasha loaded another missile and fired it at the wall that did not open. This time there was a hole, and they could see the jungle outside. The hole was big enough for them to crawl through.

Krillgan went first and used his sword to slash a way to the clearing in front of the temple. Ludia asked him about the creatures in the temple. Won't they be able to get out and create havoc in this environment?

Krillgan thought that the creature that was closest to the hole was too big to get out. It would prevent the other creatures from escaping, and soon the jungle will seal the hole with roots and vines.

A Voss acolyte asked a mystic, when they would know whether the male Sister was successful or not. She told him that as soon as the future opens up to them again. They would know that the battle is over. The future they see will tell them whether he was successful. The Voss rejoiced that Voss-Ka would be around for a few more millennium, unlike the Sisters on Dathomir. They were surprised that Dathomir's future was unaffected by the male Sister's battle. The Three wondered, if there was anything they could do? The Sisters would be powerful allies.

Rasha took control of the Phoenix, while Ludia ministered to Krillgan. After conferring with them, she set course for Manaan. Ludia asked Krillgan if the two of them should do a purifying ceremony, to purge him of the remaining dark force energy. Like he had done with her mother. She felt that with both their energies combined, they should be able to overcome the dark force energy in him.

Krillgan was hesitant. It took the whole community to heal her mother. Ludia also reminded him that her mother was infected with a lot more dark force energy than what he has. Krillgan allowed himself to be talked into it, because he wanted to be purged of it, as soon as possible. They had to raid there food supplies, including Krillgan's fruits and vegetables, to come up with a paint/stain they could use on their bodies.

When Rasha asked them what they were doing, she was not that thrilled with the answer. She went and talked with Grimm about it, because she felt in her heart that they were playing with fire. Grimm agreed with her, but pointed out that they could do nothing to stop their Captains. All they could do was to be there, if they were needed. Rasha had learnt the unity chant at Krillgan and Ludia's wedding. She knew from what Ludia had shared with her, that it was also used in the purifying ceremony. So she taught it to Grimm, just in case. Then she taught it to Kran and Elibet.

Krillgan and Ludia had fun painting the symbols on each other's bodies. Ludia though it would be a simple thing. Her husband would make love to her, than he would be free. She climbed into bed with fun expectations, only it wasn't her husband who mounted her. It was a man desperate to be free of the dark side of the force. He did not make love, they had sex. He wasn't gentle with her, he was rough. It was almost like he enjoyed hurting her. This was the monster that Ludia's mother had to deal with.

Ludia started to be afraid. It was like he was sucking all the life force out of her, and his appetite was insatiable. He would take what he can from her, then he would take it from her baby. That is when she called out using the force for help. Her arrogance was condemning her, her husband, and their baby.

Rasha heard her. So did Dreshy, Vorn, and Smasher. She told the computer to tell everyone they needed to help Krillgan and Ludia. She sat outside their door, and started chanting. Grimm showed up and sat beside her and took her hand and chanted with her. Dreshy, and Vorn, came up to her, and rested their heads on her lap. They looked up at her, and she could feel the energy coming from them. Smasher got as close as he could, sat down and reached out to her. Rasha grabbed his finger in her hand and felt his energy flowing through her. Kran and Eilbet sat down next to Grimm and joined in.

Ludia had a vision. She saw Krillgan being pulled towards a great dark abyss. He had no power to resist the pull, and he was dragging her with him, no matter how hard she tried to resist. She just was not strong enough. She knew that if they fell in, they would all become Nightsisters. Krillgan, herself, and their baby. Then she saw this monster approaching. It was the size of a Rancor, and had many heads. Two of them looked like Vornskr heads. She was terrified by the sight. She thought it had come to push them in. Then her grandmother appeared to her, and told her to take their hand, they will help her. She tentatively reached out her hand, and a woman's hand reached out to grab her hand. It was Rasha, and immediately she felt a surge of power course through her. At the same time she saw clearly, who it was who had reached out to her. It was not a monster, it was all their friends. Actually more than friends, it was their family.

Krillgan also felt the energy flowing through her. This is what he was looking for, what he hungered for. He stopped being violent with her, and started being the man she loved. They were in a safe place now, and he hungrily took in everything that she gave him.

Ludia did not know how much time elapsed until Krillgan finally collapsed on her, and told her that he was free. He rolled off of her and immediately fell asleep. She got up, and put a house coat on. She opened the door to their cabin and looked out at everyone chanting. Tears came to her eyes when she looked at them. She would have gone out and hugged each one of them, but she was using her hand to keep her coat closed. She told them that Krillgan was now free thanks to them, and was now sleeping. She was exhausted and would be joining him shortly.

Everyone but Rasha got up. She decided to stay just in case. So they went into her cabin and picked up all her pillows. Than they went through the whole ship and grabbed every pillow they could find. They made a nice comfortable nest for her, and left her chanting.

Ludia could still feel her reaching out, so she connected with her and Krillgan again. They all had a wonderful dream, of being on Kindell's World, and running through the trees in the forest, picking wildflowers in the fields, and just having fun as children. Rasha saw her parents having a picnic, watching them. Enjoying what they saw. There were other adults there, watching them. Rasha thought that they looked like they were related to Ludia. Krillgan saw Bacgruta there, dancing the Togruta dances. She smiled and waved at him, to let him know she was okay. It never occurred to him until after he woke up, that she had never been to Dathomir. Ludia saw her grandmother, and her great grandmother, and a whole bunch of Clan Mothers that have gone on before them. They all enjoyed watching the three of them play.

Ludia was the first one to wake up. She quickly showered and dressed. Rasha was asleep in her nest of pillows. Ludia knelt down and kissed her on her lips. Rasha woke up with a smile. Ludia told her that if she needs anything at all in her life, anything, she just needs to ask.

Rasha hugged her, and told her that she has her in her life. She already has what is important.

Ludia helped Rasha get up, and carried all the pillows into her cabin. Ludia then went around to each member of the crew and hugged them, thanking them for being there for them. Finally she went to Smasher, Dreshy, and Vorn, thanking them for adding their strength to everyone else's. Dreshy and Vorn licked her face when she hugged them and rubbed their heads. Ludia felt comfortable using the force to give Smasher a nice hug. It felt good to get a hug from a Rancor. After she saw to it, that the three of them had their breakfast. She went back to the crew's lounge to get some breakfast for her and Krillgan.

Their breakfast went cold, because Krillgan was upset with himself, about how he treated her during the purifying ceremony. He wanted to make it up to her, and Ludia was more than willing to let him.

When they exited hyperspace in the Pyrshak system, they contacted the planet Manaan. They let them know that they were on their way. Upon landing at the spaceport, they had never seen so many Selkath in Ahto City at one time. When Krillgan and Ludia left the Phoenix. They all stopped what they were doing and bowed to them. Krillgan whispered to Ludia that he thought they had stopped doing that.

They hurried to the elder's home, so that everyone could get back to what they were doing. The elder told them that just about every Selkath on the entire planet was there. They were there to help restore their Great Mother. Krillgan and Ludia used the elder's bedroom to change into their swimming outfits again. Then they were led to the flotilla of fishing boats. Krillgan and Ludia recognised their paddlers as two of the Selkath that had been with them on the assault of the pirates' base. The Selkath started the unity chant, as soon as they started paddling. Krillgan and Ludia both felt the buildup of light force energy in their bodies. It kept building and building, yet they both felt that they could take in more. Ludia dove into the water as soon as they arrived on location, and swam down to the Great Mother.

As soon as Krillgan sensed that she had started to minister to her, he released the floodgates in himself, and let the light force energy of the Selkath flow through him to her. It was a wonderful cleansing feeling for both of them, after what they had just been through.

After a while Krillgan felt that Ludia had been down for too long, and was on the verge of running out of air. So he dove into the water to help her. When he approached them, he told Ludia to take a deep breath, and release her air shield. He then enveloped her in his, and told her to breath. She apologised because she knew that they were helping the Great Mother, and she did not want to leave. Krillgan let her take control of the air shield, and returned to the surface without one. The whole time they did this, neither one broke contact with everyone else. Krillgan had to go down a number of times to renew his wife's air supply. They had started early that morning, and the sun was getting ready to set, when the Great Mother called out that she was free.

Ludia was so happy, when she jumped out of the water into Krillgan's arms. She gave him a big kiss and all the Selkath applauded them. They returned to Ahto City for a big Selkath feast. Even Talmi was there. He told them that all his workers had disappeared, so he came to Ahto City looking for them. Rasha took him aboard the Phoenix, and told him to relax and be patient. So he took her advice, until she beat him mercilessly, in that fighter pilot game. He then gave Krillgan two shopping lists. The one for the resort, had very little on it. Talmi told him that just about everything left is specialty items, and you can't just pick them up at a construction site for major projects. The second shopping list was for the space station that needs to be built, if they want to keep pirates out of the system.

The next day they departed Manaan for Kindell's world. Ludia promised that she would stay to have the baby, since it was almost due.

Dreshy was also due to have some puppies. So after dropping off Ludia, and picking up Captain Richard and Madam Cothia, they made straight for Myrkr. This gave Grimm the opportunity to do some maintenance on some of the ship's systems. Dreshy made a den for herself under one of the maintenance benches in the hanger. Rasha, Kran, and Elibet reloaded the rocket launcher used for defending their base. They must have had a lot of visitors, because it was empty. When Vorn went to the edge of his parents' territory, with Dreshy, Smasher and Krillgan. He was happy to meet all his brothers and sisters, and wanted to play with them, like when they were puppies. His brothers and sisters were also disappointed when his father said no. Then reminded him to respect their territory. He would soon have puppies of his own to look after. Smasher told him that he would also respect their territory, since Vorn and Dreshy were now part of his herd. Vorn's father did tell Krillgan that he did have a young puppy that he could take with him, since Vorn and Dreshy would be staying on Myrkr to raise their own pack. Vorn and Dreshy said it would be okay with them, so one of Vorn's sisters went back to get the puppy. The whole crew was excited to have a new puppy aboard. Krillgan gave Captain Richard the honour of naming it. He called it Rudy, because it reminded him of his Commodore, all nice and friendly, but watch out for that tail. Rudy let Dreshy and Vorn know that it was his honour to take their place.

From Myrkr they went to the planet where the ale and wine is bottled. Since this was one of Captain Richard's contacts. Captain Richard and Madam Cothia went with Krillgan. The plant's owner was excited to meet Captain Richard and his bride. When Captain Richard told the plant's owner how special Krillgan was to him, the plant's owner told him not to worry. He was not going to do anything to hurt this relationship. All the product has been presold. He has deposits on everything. When the Phoenix brings the ales and wine. He just contacts the next name on the list. If they do not show up with the balance of credits in the designated time. They forfeit their deposit, and he contacts the next name. When Madam Cothia found out that this was the source of the famous Clan Brews, and the Singing Mountain Winery Wines, she almost started laughing. When they returned to the ship, Madam Cothia told Krillgan, that the new Madam would probably buy all of his share of the bottled product at market price. Whatever she did not buy, Madam Cothia would buy to have on hand for her Wedding Chapel. Between the two Madams, Krillgan was able to sell all his stock. Elibet was happy to see the ship's account grow, despite all the work they did for the Selkath.

The Moff that had been fighting the Phoenix, each time they landed for construction supplies, was taken to task by the Dark Council, because his project was so far behind schedule, and so much over budget. They were even making him pay to replace all the starfighters that were lost, when the fleet was called to help him. When he complained about it all being the fault of the raider. The Dark Council told him that three other Moffs also had to deal with the raider. Yet they completed their projects on time and on budget. When the Moff contacted the other three Moffs, he could not believe what they told him. Basically, leave the raider alone. He will only take so much, and leave the project alone. The amount he took from them, fell within the budgeted waste from the construction project. Which is why they had no cost overruns.

Krillgan was surprised but pleased that they stopped trying to defend the building site from him, when he went back to the first construction project for building supplies. He made a few more trips until they had enough to build the space station, then stopped going.

The Selkath started building the station in sections on Manaan's surface, then the Phoenix's crew took the sections up to orbit. Went to battle mode. Then Krillgan pushed them through the forcefield so that the Selkath engineers could take them and assemble them. This way it was faster, and cheaper, than what was originally estimated.

It was time to go back to Dathomir and check up on Ludia. The whole crew wanted to know if Krillgan was a father yet or not. They could not understand why there was no response, when Grimm sent the message that they were on their way. There had still been no response when they entered Dathomir's system. When they touched down, Krillgan ran all the way to his parents' house. Concerned that something bad had happened. He walked in with his father making faces at a baby in his arms, telling everyone how cute she looked. Amblin-Elu, was there, as was Butashe and Diennu. Ludia was sitting on the couch with a number of blankets spread out around her. Andriel was next to her, and Aliyanna was sitting on a chair right next to her. It was Aliyanna that noticed him, when he came in, and called out his name. Everyone got up to greet him, and congratulate him on being a father.

Andriel asked why he did not contact them, to let them know he was coming. He told her that he did, but no one replied, and he was worried that something was wrong. Andriel looked at her husband. Chitrah turned purple and apologised to Krillgan. He told him that he was so caught up with being a brand new grandfather, that he let a lot of things slide. Including going out to the pirate ship to check for communications. He handed Krillgan his little girl.

Krillgan was immediately smitten by her. He asked Ludia what her name is. She told him that they haven't named her yet, she was waiting for him. Krillgan told her he was kind of stuck, all the names that came into his head were of people still alive. Ludia said that she would like to call her Lydna, after her grandmother. She looked at her mother and her aunt for their permission. They both smiled their approval.

Diennu sighed, now it was going to be harder for her to name her first daughter.

Krillgan said hello to Lydna, and went over and gave his wife a kiss. Then he turned to Diennu and asked her if she could run out to the ship, and let them know that everything is okay. He is now a father.

Aliyanna got up and said that she would go hook up Strongman and go get them.

Lydna started crying softly. Ludia took her away from Krillgan, and told him it was feeding time. She opened her blouse and brought her hungry daughter to one of her mountains. Lydna started feeding like an expert. Krillgan took his mother's place beside his wife and put his arm around her. He watched in amazement as his daughter fed. He asked his wife, how old is she? Ludia told him that this was the beginning of her third cycle, so she was half a month old. He was already on his way from Manaan, when she was born. No wonder his father did not check the pirate ship, to see if there were any messages. They stayed for a month and a half before Yma came up to Krillgan and quietly suggested that he needs to start thinking about leaving. Lydna had settled into a more predictable routine, so that night he spoke to Ludia about it. She told him that they were coming with him. They decide to leave in two days' time, so that everyone could say their goodbyes to Lydna.

Rudy found this world to be amazing. There were so many force users around, and they were coming and going from his new pack's den. None of them minded when he stocked them. He went every morning to check on Smasher, before returning to the den for a nap. The Alpha's mate was nice to him, and would give him a nice rub behind his ears. He was as disappointed as he sensed many around him were, when the Alpha told him that they were returning to their flying den. He was happy that his Alpha's mate was also coming with their new puppy. He knew that he was not allowed to play with their puppy right now. They told him that he might be fully grown before their puppy would be big enough to play with him, because their puppies grow slowly. He was glad that the Alpha's mate explained it to him, because he thought that he might have done something bad, that they felt they had to keep their puppy away from him.

While on Dathomir, his father reminded Krillgan to check with the people in the Barseg Ministry, to find out why they let the account dip below 100 credits. His mother reminded him to let the Togruta on Lianna know that Bacgruta had passed away. So that they can mourn. So even though they had fresh casks of ale and wine aboard, they headed for Barseg.

Krillgan had convinced Rasha to take Rudy with her whenever she left the ship. Because Rudy had no one to play with on the ship besides Smasher. Dreshy and Vorn at least had each other. Rasha loved the little guy, and was happy to take him along. She did not know that she was training Rudy to be her bodyguard.

Krillgan went to the Ministry's residence just before dinner, and went to their cafeteria. His father had described the jewellery that the women from Lorrad like to wear, so he was looking for a table with some Lorrad women sitting together. When he spotted a group, he went up to them and asked them if he could join them.

One of them asked him, how he was allowed in the building? He obviously wasn't from the Ministry. He ignored her and sat down. He told them that his father was assigned here quite a number of years back. It was a temporary position, as a field computer technician. He met up with some lovely ladies from Lorrad. He helped them deal with a pharmaceutical problem, and left a way that he could continue to help them from time to time. He also left a way for them to warn him when something was wrong. His father has received the warning, but has been unable to come here himself. So he has come in his father's place. One of the ladies started to ask him what his father's name is. But one of the other ladies kicked her chair. Another lady asked him how long he was going to be in town. Krillgan replied, "As long as it takes".

Most of the ladies seemed uncomfortable with him being there, and did not know what to say. None of them were hysterical, they just all sat there in silence, waiting for something to happen. Some of their husbands came by, and those women were relieved to say goodbye to the other women at the table.

When the next husband showed up. The wife told her husband that they were going out tonight, and the nice young man was coming with them. When they got up, Krillgan could hear a sigh of relief coming from the rest of the women at the table.

The couple did not say anything to him as they walked down the street. Krillgan kept reaching out with the force to make sure that they were not being followed. They went into a noisy restaurant and were seated by the door to the kitchen, even though they were offered a table in a quieter section of the restaurant. Krillgan wondered if his father ate at this restaurant. After they sat down, the lady apologised for his reception in the cafeteria. She knows about his father, and did not want someone accidentally saying his name out loud. They always have to assume that someone is listening to them. No matter where they are in the Ministry, or the residence. She introduced herself and her husband. She whispered in his ear that she knew his name is Krillgan. She told him that things went well for the women from Lorrad for a number of years because of his father, and the additional money he deposited in that account.

Then a real bitch from Lorrad came to Barseg. She cared only about herself. She had no feelings for her husband, only using him to get off Lorrad. She didn't even care about the women that befriended her on Lorrad. She took a liking to one of the husbands of the top women looking after smuggling the medicine to Lorrad. She found out about the smuggling operation, and tried to use it as leverage, to try and force the husband into sleeping with her, or she would expose them all. It was not long after that, that they arranged for her and her husband to be transferred back to Lorrad.

The bitch was furious when she found out, and made good on her threat. She went to the Planetary Defence Headquarters, and told them about everyone she knew involved in smuggling medicine, on her way to the shuttle terminal. Since the only one she named that was not in the Ministry was the Apothecary. They had to arrest him, even though they had no evidence. When the Ministry did an internal investigation, they also found no supporting evidence of the smuggling. All they found was that the woman was trying to blackmail one of the married men into sleeping with her. They shared this information with the Planetary Defence.

The PD wanted to release the Apothecary because of lack of evidence, but the Barseg Nobles would not let them. They wanted to make an example of him, and at least one Nobleman thought he could make some credits off of him. They held a mock trial, and sentenced him to Lorrad, where he is making the medicine in a lab on Lorrad. The Nobleman sells it for five years' worth of wages for the average Lorradian. He expects that the soft hearted Ministry employees will buy it for their friends. Some of them do.

Because of pressure from the Barseg Royal House, the Ministry was forced to transfer everyone who was named by the bitch, to other planets. Now the Apothecary's wife still mixes medicine for them. But in much smaller amounts, and they have to be very careful in smuggling it.

Krillgan asked her, what can he do? The only thing she could think of, is if he could find a way to free the Apothecary. They checked. There is no official trial or conviction. In fact he was never actually charged. According to Barseg PD records, he was brought in for questioning, than disappeared. If he can be liberated from Lorrad. There would be nothing stopping him from reuniting with his family, and moving to another planet to set up shop there. The PD on any other planet, when they would check with Barseg PD, would get a clean sheet, allowing him to be licensed in their jurisdiction.

Krillian asked her, if she knows what happened to the bitch?

All she knows is that a few days after arriving back in Lorrad, her naked body was found on top of a pile of trash, in one of the backstreets of Lorrad. There are tons of rumours about who may have done it, including her husband, or the local PD. They only know, that he was transferred the next day to another planet. Krillgan thanked her for the information, and for dinner. He will see if he can marshal the resources needed to help their friend. She leaned close to him and told him. That if he could come to this planet, when the Sith had a price on his head, she expected that he would be a very resourceful individual. She then asked, if she had his permission to tell the Apothecary's wife, that something good might be happening soon?

Krillgan laughed. Nothing like working under pressure. He asked her if she had any contacts on Lorrad that could help him. She told him that his best bet is to contact the field computer technicians, the husband and wife team. She can't remember their names, but they know his father, and they know what is happening on Lorrad.

When they landed on Lorrad, a government inspector wanted to inspect the ship. Krillgan told him that he could inspect whatever he wanted to, provided internal ship security lets him. The inspector thought he was pulling his leg, and lowered the ship's ramp. When he saw the Rancor and Vornskr at the top of the ramp. He asked Krillgan about them. Krillgan told him that they are his internal ship's security, and they are hungry. He hasn't had any theft of cargo since he brought them aboard. He asked Krillgan why the Vornskr was looking at him like that (Rudy had tilted his head).

Krillgan told him that he was trying to figure out if he would be able to steal an arm or a leg from the Rancor, once he gets a hold of you. The inspector told Krillgan that he was satisfied that he had seen enough. He was free to go about his business.

When the inspector returned to the terminal, one of the other inspectors started giving him a hard time. Asking if the smuggler paid him off. Because he did not see him set foot on his ship. The first inspector told him that he had seen enough, and did not need to go aboard the ship. The other guy gave him a hard time, saying that he could have done a better job than that. The first inspector told him that he has his permission to inspect the freighter himself, if he wanted to. So the second inspector left the terminal. He came back a short time later, as white as a sheet, except for the smudges of black soot on his skin. He sat down at the table and did not say anything. The first inspector asked him if he was satisfied. The second inspector said he was satisfied.

When Krillgan entered the Ministry building, he approached the Imperial Trooper in charge of security and asked him how he could get a hold of their field computer technicians. His father asked him to look them up. The Trooper asked to see his id. He did not know the special encoding on it. He just saw that it was issued by Chalactan authorities, and that they have a solid reputation. He contacted their office, and found out that they were out on assignment. Krillgan told him that he would wait. There were chairs there to sit on. Krillgan figured that a lot of people came here looking for a friend to help them, and must wait for them.

Later that day a couple walked in, both carrying equipment, similar to his father's. He got up, quickly and intercepted them. He told them that he needed to talk with them. They knew his father. The Trooper was used to people getting up and talking to employees coming into the building. So he did nothing. The man asked Krillgan for his father's name. Krillgan whispered "Chitrah". The man asked the Imperial Trooper if he could let his friend come with him into the building. The Trooper shook his head no, and reminded him that he knows the rules. He told Krillgan that he would return for him as soon as he can.

His wife asked him who his father is, after they cleared security. He whispered into her ear. Then she looked back and smiled at Krillgan. When they returned, they apologized for taking so long. They had to write up the reports for the work they did that day. He introduced himself and reached out to take Krillgan's hand. After making contact, Krillgan pulled his hand back, and asked him what was wrong with him. The man felt a little tingling when he took Krillgan's hand and stared at him. Krillgan told him that he is a healer, and he felt he needed healing. The man said that he might have an infection in his lungs, because he hasn't worn a filter for a long time. So Krillgan took his hand and held it until the healing stopped. He suggested that he get into the habit of wearing a filter again. When he took the wife's hand it was the same thing. This time he did not remove his hand, he asked her if she had a lung infection as well. She said yes. They did not have filters on them, so they pulled up their shirts to cover their mouths and noses. Krillgan did the same, even though he did not need to. They took him to a local bar, and took a booth at the back. They asked Krillgan if his father ever told him about his time there. Krillgan smiled and said he heard the stories. The man told him that this is the bar where his father stood up to the local authorities. Everyone here remembers. He then asked Krillgan what brings him to Lorrad. He told him that he really was there on behalf of his father, and told him all that he found out on Barseg. He was hoping that there was a way to set the Apothecary free.

They stopped talking when the waitress came over to take their order. She coughed some black gunk into her hand and apologised. Krillgan took her hand and told her to sit down beside him. He then handed her a napkin and told her that she would need this. While Krillgan held her hand she started coughing and coughing more black gunk into the napkin. This went on for a few minutes. The couple also surrendered their napkins for her to use. He kept holding her hand after she stopped coughing. She just sat there and looked at him with tears in her eyes. The bartender noticed she was missing and came over to investigate. He arrived in time to see her throw her arms around Krillgan and kiss him on his cheek. He asked them what was going on. She told him that he just healed her. She pointed to all the napkins covered in black gunk, telling him that she just coughed it all up because of him, and now she can breathe properly. He asked her if that meant that she did not have to work for him anymore. She told him that he could not manage the place without her, so he would have to put up with her for a little while longer. She also told him that she was paying for whatever the purple man wants. The bartender just told her to clean their table before taking their order. Krillgan told her that he would have the house specialty, and he can afford to pay for his own order. She just smiled at him, then took everyone else's order. After ordering, the husband excused himself. He has to get a hold of some contacts.

The wife asked Krillgan if it hurt him. Krillgan was puzzled and asked her what she meant. She said that she thought she heard somewhere that people who heal by touch, actually give up a part of themselves, to heal the other person. Was that true? Krillgan told her that there are many forms of healing. In his case he is giving up something that he usually has in abundance. So it only hurts when he can't help someone. She said that she thinks she understands. She took his hand and told him that he has a very special family. It was her privilege to meet his father, and it is even a greater honour to meet his son.

The husband returned at the same time as their dinner and drinks. He told his wife that they were all set. They need to eat quickly because there are people waiting for them. When they finished, the husband got up and placed some credits on the table. Krillgan got up and matched what he put down.

"Don't you remember that your dinner was paid for?"

"Don't you leave tips for your server?"

The husband smiled before pulling up his shirt, to cover his nose and mouth.

There was a vehicle waiting for them. The driver seemed to take every back road he could think of, before they reached their destination. It was only later that Krillgan found out that he had stuck to the main roads. He was surprised that they were taken to a factory complex, and were meeting in a boardroom. Krillgan was introduced to the people he was meeting. There were three men, and a well-dressed lady. They were leaders in the Lorrad underground. The lady was Lady Brelmy, the daughter of a Barseg Nobleman, and owner of this factory. She was a young teenager when she was raped by the Twi'lek first officer of a freighter she was traveling on with her parents. He father was only concerned that she was now tainted, and could not get a bride price for her. He wasn't going to give her away, and banished her to Lorrad, supposedly to supervise one of her father's factories. In reality so that he could forget about her.

He had to pay her a salary. So she saved up, and bought this factory. Resigning from her father's business. With what she was able to earn in profits, she was able to expand, and owns the entire complex, and has purchased other assets on the planet. She has the most humane living and working conditions on the planet. She owns the apartment buildings that her employees live in, and has built enclosed passage ways from them to her factories. So they don't ever have to go outside to get to work. She has a waiting list of people who want to come work for her, so always runs at full capacity. With everyone else running at between 80 to 85 % capacity.

Krillgan was impressed. She was the first Barseg Noble that he liked, and he was sure that his father would like her as well.

They laid out a map on the table. It showed where the Ministry is, where this factory complex is, and the laboratory that the Apothecary is being forced to work in. They then outlined the security that was keeping him there.

They asked Krillgan what he was bringing to the table. Krillgan was surprised that the security was mainly personnel. Very little electronics. He told them that he could take out all the security personnel. Do they prefer he use lethal or none lethal means of taking them out? They indicated non-lethal means, because some of them passed along the information.

Krillgan asked Lady Brelmy, if she needed to beef up her own security forces after they attack the lab? Lady Brelmy was astute in understanding what Krillgan was saying. After the attack, they can expect all those people to be out of a job.

They talked about the lab. Krillgan wanted it completely dismantled. He did not want the Barseg Nobleman to have the opportunity to bring someone else in, and then they would have to do this all over again. Lady Brelmy told him that she has no need for a lab. Krillgan pointed out that textile mills need labs for quality control of their dyes, and Lorrad does produce most of the material for the uniforms of the Sith Military.

Lady Brelmy liked the way Krillgan thought. She was looking at purchasing an under producing mill from a Nobleman, who really abused his people. This would also give her the opportunity to make inexpensive washable fabric masks for the general population. There were two reasons a lot of adults went around without anything covering their mouths and noses. Some of the mask systems can be quite pricy, and there was no steady supply. So everyone tried to make sure that the children had masks. But children like to copy adults, so they will go outside without masks if no one is watching them. They also discussed the legality of the lab, and its possible source of raw materials. Krillgan was right in his understanding that it was illegal to import the supplies needed to produce the medicine. Even for a Nobleman. Unless he had special permission, and they knew that he did not have that. So basically it was an illegal lab.

It was quite late by the time they had a workable plan for dealing with the lab. Krillgan also found it ironic that they could dress up like the Lorrad PD, to make it look like they did it. That way the Barseg Nobles would spend a lot of time accusing one another of orchestrating the raid.

This meant that no one would be looking closely at Lady Brelmy and her activities.

Krillgan was able to contact the Fenelar Phoenix from the factory, after the meeting. To tell them he would be spending the night with his father's friends. It really would look like he was a smuggler, if he kept going back and forth to his ship at the shipping spaceport, in the middle of the night.

His father's friends would not let him go to sleep, until he told them a little of what life was like when they were on the run from the bounty hunter. He told them a little of what he experienced in the Seswenna Sector. When they asked him if he knew what happened to the bounty hunter. He told them that the Mandalorian Government thinks he defected to the Republic, and have placed a bounty on him. Krillgan told them that personally he believes the bounty hunter is dead. They asked him, what he thinks he died from. He told them, that he probably died from indigestion. That made them laugh, and they left him alone so that he could rest.

When he returned to the ship the next morning. The crew were all excited, and told Krillgan that he missed something important. Lydna has taken her first step. Ludia put her down on the deck in the crew lounge, and told Krillgan to call her to him. Krillgan knelt down a lit ways in front of her and called her to him. She gave her father a big smile and took two steps and fell into his lap. The rest of the crew clapped her success. Rudy barked with them in excitement. Smasher who had followed Krillgan to the crew lounge just took it all in. If she is like Rancour young, she will soon be coming around to his den area, and pestering him. Krillgan just hugged and kissed his special little girl. Then he picked her up and carried her to the captain's cabin so that he could talk to Ludia about tonight's operation, and that they have been invited to dinner. Ludia was not happy that he was expecting her to go with him. It would mean that she had to milk herself, so Rasha could feed Lydna while they were gone. She did not know if she could do that. It certainly was not part of their Sisters training.

Krillgan went and talked with Elibet, to ask her if there was a way to milk his wife. Elibet first laughed at the way he put it, then stopped when she saw that he was serious. She took him to Grimm and asked him to do a search on his computer for milk pumps for nursing mothers. There were quite a few contraptions on the market. Some were operated by hand, and others were power driven. There were schematics of some of the older designs. After studying them, Grimm said that he could have something put together by this afternoon, from the spare parts on his bench. Krillgan asked Grimm if he could borrow his computer, to show Ludia that there are things out there, to milk mothers. Elibet had to turn her head because she started to laugh again.

Ludia tried the contraption that Grimm made for her. She told Krillgan that it did hurt a little bit. The process was very slow but she was successful in getting some milk out. Elibet left the ship and went into the city. She knew that they had no way to feed Lydna once Ludia gets some milk out. She walked up to the first mother with a child she saw and asked her where she can find little bottles for feeding children. The mother directed her to a shop that should have some. Elibet did not expect it to be so sooty and hard to breathe outside. She kept the sleeve of her jumpsuit over her mouth and nose to breathe through. When she found the shop, she bought what she thought was appropriate for Lydna, and headed back to the ship. When she came back to the ship, she knocked on the door of the captain's cabin. Krillgan let her in when he saw she was alone. She took what she bought out of the package that protected it from the sooty air. She told Ludia, what the Apothecary told her, and she showed Ludia how much milk a girl of Lynda's age would normally drink in a feeding. Ludia was quite relieved that Elibet went to all that trouble. She had no idea how much milk she would need. She was just putting the milk into a teacup. The bottles also made it easy for the baby to drink from.

Elibet also told them that they cannot store the milk at room temperature, because it would spoil and make their baby sick. They need to store it in a cooler, then warm it up to body temperature to feed the baby. Krillgan was thinking of storing it with their meal trays. Elibet told him he can't do that. The milk is no good if it becomes frozen. Krillgan could not think of where to store it. Elibet told him that Captain Chrashan had a cabinet in this room for keeping ale chilled. That could be used to store the milk. Krillgan remembered that Captain Richard had brought out some chilled New Ale once, which his mother shared with him, because they were celebrating something. So he started looking all over the cabin for it. He found a panel near the writing desk. That when he pressed it, it popped open, behind it was a small door. When he opened it, it was full of all sorts of bottles that were cold. But there was no room for the little bottles of milk.

Krillgan wondered if Rasha also had this in her cabin. They found Rasha and she let them into her room. She did have the special compartment. But it was not cold, and it stank. Rasha started cleaning it to get rid of the odour, and Krillgan asked Grimm to have a look at it. After examining it. Grimm told them that there was nothing wrong with it. It had just been turned off.

After Rasha finished cleaning it. Grimm turned it back on and set it for 0.5°C. Rasha and Elibet asked Grimm, what was the best way to heat the bottles up to body temperature? He told them that if they took Rudy's water bowl. Dumped the water in the sink. Put a cup of hot tea water in it, then put the cold bottle of milk in the hot water. After a few minutes the temperature of the water and the temperature in the bottle should be close to the same temperature, which would be near body temperature. Krillgan reminded them to replace Rudy's water bowl with cold water, when they are finished, or he might get mad at them, and wack them on their ankles with his tail.

Krillgan was confident, that they had thought of everything. Ludia reluctantly agreed. After she finished filling three bottles, she dressed to go with Krillgan. Just before leaving, she tried nursing Lydna, but she wasn't hungry. She told her that Aunt Rasha and Aunt Elibet would look after her tonight. She also did not like that they had to wear cloth over their mouth and nose when they were outside. The couple that had invited them to dinner where delighted that she could join them. When they arrived at the bar, the place was packed. Parents had even brought their children. When they entered, Ludia could hear everyone whispering, "Is he the one?" The wife told Krillgan that she had invited all her girlfriends that knew his father, to come meet him, apparently they brought their whole families. But that would only account for half the people in the bar. Krillgan told her that the bartender and the waitress are probably well acquainted with the rest. She blushed, because she knew that he knew that they were all here, hoping that he would touch them. When they sat down the waitress brought their meals over to them right away, she did not even bother taking their orders. She was surprised to see a pretty lady with them. Krillgan introduced her as his wife. They heard murmurs of disappointment from some of the young ladies in the bar. Apparently they were hoping that he was single. The waitress snagged a meal that the bartender had just prepared for someone else, and told the bartender that he brought his wife.

The bartender understood, and told the customer to be patient, he will have something ready for him in no time. While they were eating, Krillgan told the wife that it was okay if she started introducing some of her friends. They cannot afford to be here all night. The couple understood, because they would be changing at their place, than spending the night there, after they were finished. So she signalled for her friends to come over.

Krillgan would shake the hand of each person as they were introduced. The next person would not be introduced until after he had let go. It seemed like all the adults had lung infections. The children were okay, they all had nice filtration masks. Krillgan suspected that they were Ministry issued, which was why the field computer tech's were not wearing any. They had given theirs away, and their replacements. When Ludia finished her meal, she started feeding Krillgan what remained of his. The couple realised that they had done this before.

The most common question that Krillgan was asked by the wife's friends, is if he could defend himself as well as his father? He told them that his father made sure he was well trained. They told him that it was a pleasure to meet him, and to give their regards to his father. What some of the adults did not know, was that they would be working with Krillgan and his wife later that night. Only they would not recognise them. Because the families were considerate of their friends, the introductions went smoothly. Afterwards they talked with the others about their healing. That was twice now that this family has impacted their lives, and asked nothing in return. They felt humbled that they actually cared for them.

After they had all been introduced, the waitress asked if she could introduce some of her family and friends. There was a much broader age group that were introduced to Krillgan. He saw that they did not have the benefit of having a close friend working in the Ministry. Like the waitress, some of them were more seriously ill. Krillgan would have the children sit on his lap while an adult held a tissue or cloth over their mouth, to catch all the gunk they coughed up. Krillgan knew that this was exhausting for them, especially the children. Ludia had wet a napkin in the cup of water they had brought her to drink. So that she could wipe their brow, to soothe them. Each one gave him a hug, young and old, when he had finished healing them. Most of them had tears in their eyes, and did not know what to say. Some just cried on his shoulder. Usually the waitress or bartender would gently pry them away from Krillgan, and let them finish crying on their shoulder. They had never had someone be so kind to them before.

After Krillgan had ministered to everyone in the bar, the bartender came up to them and asked them not to leave any credits behind today. He knows that they can afford it. But this is all that they can give him, to thank him. Krillgan nodded his head in agreement. He also told the bartender, that he would not be able to come back. The bartender told him that he would be always welcome, if he changed his mind. He also asked him to bring the blue guy with him, because he would like to meet him again.

The couple were well liked by the other tenants in their apartment building. They all knew that if they had a problem, the couple were the ones to turn to. So after dark, no one paid any attention to who came and went from their apartment. So no one noticed the male and female PD officers leave the apartment, or the vehicle they entered on the street. They were not identifiable because they were wearing the standard breathing mask issued to PD officers.

The resistance members that were with them, also dressed in PD officer uniforms. They only remember them bending down to pick up stones in the street before they disappeared, when they stopped at their destination. None of them knew how they got over the brick wall, topped with broken glass, than razor wire above that. All they knew was that one of them opened the gate to the compound, that the laboratory was in, and waved them in. They drove the trucks into the compound, while the one who waved them in, disappeared again.

Krillgan and Ludia found it easy to jump over the wall with the razor wire on top. It wasn't as high as the ledge on the roof on Mother Andriel's home. Once inside the compound they picked off the guards one by one with the stones they had picked up off the road. Using the force to hit them exactly where they wanted, as hard as they wanted. Krillgan then went around healing the security guards so that they would not have any permanent damage. If they started to wake up because he was healing them. He had to knock them out using a force touch.

Ludia made herself seem very small using the force, and snuck up on the guard in the gate house. She used the force touch to knock him out. Because she could not understand the controls for operating the gate, she used the force to force it open, destroying the mechanism in the process. She then waved to the trucks with the people from Lorrad's underground in them to enter.

The resistance members picked up all the downed security guards, just placing them inside one of the buildings. With the business card of the most notorious Planetary Defence officer in their shirt pocket. Known to bend over backwards, for Barseg Nobility. Even if it meant breaking Lorrad's laws. Their hands were also secured behind their backs.

Ludia relied on Krillgan giving her hand signals, once they were inside. He could sense life force better than her. So they were always ready when a security guard came around. Now there were only the people in the lab itself. There were three of them.

When Krillgan confirmed that there were no security guards inside. Ludia went back to find the resistance members. So that they could collect the rest of the security guards that they knocked out. Krillgan entered the lab. At first all three people were afraid. Until the Apothecary noticed that he wasn't from Lorrad, so he really could not be a member of the local PD, even though he was wearing the uniform. The two people with the Apothecary moved to place themselves between him and Krillgan. The Apothecary asked him, who he was? Krillgan told him he was sent by the blue man, to set him free. The Apothecary touched his two assistances, and told them that it was all right. He told Krillgan that he was late. Krillgan told him he had to grow up first, so the Apothecary would know his relationship to the blue man. Krillgan extended his hand, and the Apothecary took it.

The Apothecary was basically skin and bones. When Krillgan touched him, the Kolto flowed, not because he was sick or injured, but because he was malnourished. It was the nutrients that was in the Kolto that his body craved. The Apothecary asked Krillgan what he has doing. Krillgan told him that apparently he was feeding him. The Apothecary mentioned that they had him on a starvation diet. He had only survived this long, because he had been eating some of the ingredients of the medicine they wanted him to make. Apparently they had more medicine than they needed, and were hoping he would just die quietly. His assistants were not much better off than he was, and also needed the nutrients Krillgan could give them. Krillgan was hoping that they would not deplete him completely of nutrients, or he might not have a decent amount of Kolto available to him.

While Krillgan was ministering to them. The Apothecary told him where all the prepared medicine was stored. He marked them with the date of production, so that the oldest stock should be consumed first. He also indicated where the raw ingredients were stored, so they could make more if they wanted to. He has fully trained his assistants, so they are capable of producing it, without him.

When the rest of the resistance members entered the lab. They found Krillgan talking with the three men. The assistants directed the operation of dismantling the lab. While another member drove Krillgan and Ludia back to the apartment building.

They took the Apothecary with them, but made him leave his lab coat behind. Krillgan gave him his breathing mask to wear. He had to hold it to his face because they could not adjust the straps tight enough, to hold it in place. At the couple's apartment, they made him some tea to drink. They wanted to make him something to eat, but he did not know if he could eat solid food anymore. In the morning, the wife went to one of her neighbours, to get some baby food from her, because she had just weaned her baby off of breast milk. To see if he could eat that. He only had a little.

The previous day, Krillgan had hired a truck, and unloaded some empty crates from the Phoenix onto it. He told the inspector that he had been hired by a Nobleman to pick up some equipment from a factory. Because the inspector wanted to know why the crates were all empty. The truck driver thought he had found the easiest job in the world. He was just supposed to drive around, stopping at a few factories, just to say hello to the security guard at the gate, then drive on. The next morning he was to pick the guy up that hired him, along with the people with him, and take them back to the shipping spaceport, where they would unload the crates. He picked the guy up, along with a male and female dressed in coveralls. He assumed they were the crew that would be unloading the crates.

Now the underground had made sure that all the PD informants knew that the lab equipment that was stolen last night, was being shipped off planet that day. So the PD officer, whose card was in each security guard's pocket, was running around trying to find this shipment. In order to clear his name with the Nobleman, whose lab had been dismantled.

The Nobleman secretly suspected that he had been hired by another Nobleman, and was trying to cover his tracks.

When the inspector came over to look at the crates, he was surprised to find that they were still empty. Krillgan told him that he was not going to do a job for a Barseg Nobleman again. They are more fickle than women. The Nobleman had hired them to come and take some equipment away, but because of an incident that happened last night. They unloaded their equipment in case they were accused of being involved. So their crates are all empty. "There is no way this guy is getting his deposit back".

The inspector did not pay attention to who was loading the empty crates onto the ship. He was just concerned about what was in them. Krillgan asked him if there was a shipment taking up room on the pavement, because he needed to recoup some expenses? The inspector told him that there was a shipment there, which has been sitting around, earmarked for Seswenna. He needs to go into the terminal to get the information. Krillgan followed him.

When Ludia went aboard the Phoenix, she found an unhappy Lydna, waiting for her in Rasha's arms. Rasha told her that she had a lot of fun, with her two aunts looking after her. It was only when they were getting ready for bed, and mother was not around, that she started crying. Nothing would calm her down. She fell asleep crying in Rasha's arms. Rasha told her that she only drank one of the bottles of milk, and refused to drink any more. Lydna hung on tightly around her mother's neck. So Ludia took her to her cabin. She nursed her, than she laid down with her so her little girl could rest. Lynda held onto her the whole time that she was napping. When she woke up, Ludia fed her again.

When the inspector went into his office, a PD officer was in there waiting for him. He asked him what was in the crates that they just loaded on the black freighter. The inspector told him that they were all empty. The equipment they were supposed to be taking, was removed from the crates, because the Nobleman was afraid that he was going to get blamed for something that happened last night, so the freighter captain is looking for another shipment, so his time here is not a complete waste. He was just grabbing the details on a shipment bound for Seswenna, but has no freighter assigned yet.

The officer swore and left the office. This had been his most promising lead. Krillgan looked over the cargo manifest, and the terms of payment. This would give him an excuse to stop at Eriadu, and visit the Devaronian Clan, that he and his mother are members of. He could also talk to their Nosaurian neighbours, to see if any of them were interested in piloting starfighters for the Selkath. Ideally he could also find another shipment on Lianna for the Seswenna System, which would really make it worthwhile. So the Inspector contacted the shipper, to let them know that there was an independent freighter willing to take the shipment. When all the paperwork was completed, the cargo was delivered to the Phoenix.

They next docked with Lorrad's orbital spaceport. This gave the Apothecary an opportunity to call his wife on Barseg, and tell her that they were moving to Lianna, only the ship he was on, would be making a few stops before they would arrive there. His wife complained about how skinny he looked. He told her that she had always mentioned that he should lose weight, so he did. Besides with her good cooking, she will fatten him up again. She started crying than stopped. She promised to sell the business, than meet him there. He told her that she should be able to reach him through the Apothecary's Guild. Rasha was also dispatched to find baby food, so that they can feed the Apothecary. Ludia did let him drink the breast milk that was still stored in Rasha's room. But she was not interested in being a regular supply for him.


	8. Chapter 8

©2016

Krillgan decided to go to Livien next. Ludia thought that he might still be afraid to go to Lianna and tell the Togruta about Bacgruta. Krillgan insisted that it was because it was a low population world with a lot of wilderness. He was hoping that Uncle would let him take Smasher and Rudy hunting.

Lydna started walking more, and she liked using Rudy as her support, only she kept trying to grab the tip of his tail. Ludia told Krillgan that they have to teach her not to, or she might grab it when they are not around. Rudy doesn't have enough venom in his tail to incapacitate an adult yet, but it could really hurt a baby, especially if she squeezed it like she seems to want to. So Ludia had Lydna on her lap, and had Rudy come near her. She took his tail below the tip and gently but quickly tapped Lydna's left palm, with the tip. Lydna started crying at first, because she took Rudy's tail away before she could grab it herself. Then she started crying, because her hand went numb, and she could feel the numbness start to creep up her arm. Krillgan stood there monitoring the numbness in case he had to intervene. Ludia told her that what she was feeling, was the reason why no one should touch Rudy's tail. Rudy likes her, and does not want to hurt her, but he can, if she touches his tail. The Apothecary was fascinated by this. He knew that he wasn't supposed to touch the Vornskr's tail, but now he knew why. He asked Ludia, if they have an antidote for the Vornskr's poison? She told him that they did not, which is why they had to do something, to keep Lydna from trying to touch it. Lydna turned and hugged mommy with her good arm. Ludia hugged her back, and told her that soon she would have her arm back again. After that Lydna no longer tried reaching for Rudy's tail. She still used Rudy to help her get around, and was thrilled to find Smasher's and Rudy's den area. When she found Smasher's ball, she tried claiming it as her own. Krillgan had to take it away from her to give back to Smasher. But first he made it squeak, which sparked her interest. She could not make it squeak, but when her father had her give it back to Smasher. He showed her that he can make it squeak as well.

As they approached Livien the spaceport traffic controller tried to discourage them from landing. Krillgan told him that the reason he was landing was personal, but was okay if it translated into a business opportunity. The controller asked him, who in the Ministry he knows, that he should be allowed to land? Krillgan told him that he did not know anyone in the Ministry. He was going to the general store. The controller asked him, what it was about? Krillgan just replied it was personal. They contacted Uncle at the general store. They also displayed all the information they had on the Fenelar Phoenix. From their information it was not a pirate or a bounty hunter, so Uncle told them to let it land. Uncle was not sure what to make of the young couple with their infant coming into his store. If he wasn't curious before, he certainly was now. Krillgan introduced himself, his wife, and their young daughter. None of this meant anything to Uncle. Krillgan told him that he knew his parents. Uncle did not know anyone with the last name of Djo. So he asked Krillgan what their names are. Krillgan sensed that others were listening. He did not know that it was being done electronically. So he leaned over the counter and whispered Andriel and Chitrah.

When Uncle heard those names. His eyes went really wide. He ordered Santhe Security to stop listening. He then looked really hard at Krillgan, he certainly looked like he could be the real deal. Uncle asked him to convince him that he was not here trying to scam him. Krillgan told him that his mother told him that May-Lee's graduation dress was something his wife would want to see. The one with the shawl that he brought in for her. Uncle came around the counter and gave Krillgan a hug. He told him that he convinced him. He asked him how his parents are doing. He told him that they were doing well. He asked about the sewing machine. He said that the last he knew about the sewing machine, was it was being used in a dress shop on Lianna that his mother opened with a friend. That is where he would be heading after he leaves Livien. Uncle knew about the dress shop, which gave him even more reason to believe that this really was the son of Andriel and Chitrah.

He left his store and took them to the dress shop. He called out to May-Lee, asking her, if some guys could have permission to enter her workshop? May-Lee came out front to see who Uncle had brought with him. When she saw Krillgan, she first put her hand over her mouth, than she hugged him. She had tears in her eyes when she asked if his parents are all right. Uncle asked her, who his parents are? May-Lee said Andriel and Chitrah of course. She ushered them into her workshop. Ludia noticed the dress in the display cabinet and walked over to it. She told Krillgan that it was more beautiful than what she imagined. May-Lee looked critically at what Ludia was wearing. She asked Uncle if he could tell that this was one of Andriel's designs. Uncle told his niece that he was still a man, so he noticed the beautiful woman rather than what she was wearing. This made Ludia blush, and she thanked him for the compliment. May-Lee warned him that he should not let his wife hear him talk like that. Uncle told her that she would not be jealous, she too would understand. Uncle mentioned that he wanted to invite them, and their crew, to dinner in the hunting lodge. Krillgan said that it might not be possible. He told them that they have a passenger. Then he asked May-Lee if she ended up marrying the Apothecary in training? She told them she did, and she wore that dress as her wedding dress. Not only that, but she blames the regular dances that his parents coerced them into having, as being the reason she is now a grandmother. Then she asked them why he wanted to know about her husband. Krillgan told them that they rescued an Apothecary on Lorrad that was being starved to death, and now he has trouble eating. He was hoping that her father and husband could help them with the situation. This was outside his knowledge as a healer. May-Lee told him that her father has passed away. But she was sure that her husband was willing to help. Uncle told them that he could come to dinner as well, they would make special accommodations for him.

Krillgan told Uncle that there was also his special internal ship's security team. He was hoping that he could make special accommodations for them as well. Uncle asked him, why they would need special accommodations? Krillgan told him that his head of security is a Rancor, and his assistant is a young Vornskr pup. Uncle and May-Lee just looked at each other. Uncle realised that they must have some interesting stories. May-Lee was thinking about how dangerous this must be for their baby. Uncle told him that it will take longer to arrange something for his security team, but the rest of their crew were welcome to come. Krillgan told him who the rest of his crew are. Then Uncle returned to his store so that he could contact the hunting lodge to make arrangements.

May-Lee took them to go see her husband. Her husband liked that the patient was also an Apothecary. So he invited him to come and stay with them, for the duration that they would be on Livien. When Uncle returned, Krillgan asked him what they should wear. May-Lee asked them if they brought the outfits they wore at their wedding. They told her that they did, but Ludia said that she doubted that she could fit into hers, since having the baby. Maylee suggested that at least Krillgan should wear his. Ludia should bring one of the dresses her mother-in-law made for her, to the dress shop, and she will make sure it fits.

Ludia and Lydna returned to the ship. They came back with the Apothecary, Rasha and Elibet. All the women had dresses with them, which would need to be altered. May-Lee thought that she still had an outfit that she made for her daughter, when she was Lydna's size, that would be perfect for her, for tonight's dinner. The three women had a nice time socialising with May-Lee. Uncle was not expecting any customers, so he hung out with the two Apothecaries and Krillgan. That's when he found out that Krillgan's training as a healer, was similar to that of an apothecary, but was not sure how it differed. Grimm was busy with minor repairs, while Kran made sure that everyone's footwear for the evening, would be polished up to Father Chitrah's standards. Rudy was pouting because he was not allowed to go with Rasha and Lydna. Smasher tried cheering him up by reminding him that Ludia said that she thought they might be going hunting in a day or two.

When they arrived at the hunting lodge, only Krillgan and Ludia sensed that there was more to the lodge then it appeared. Uncle introduced his wife as Krinta Santhe. Krillgan's eyes went wide, then he made a deep bow, saying he was honoured to meet Princess Krinta. Krinta laughed, and told him that he does not need to be so formal here. When Krillgan stood back up. Krinta told him, that she was no longer a princess. When her son was born, her aunt made her the Queen. When Ludia was introduced to her. She curtsied then told her that she was the second Queen she has met in her life. Queen Krinta asked her who the other queen is. Ludia replied Mother Andriel. Everyone on her planet knows that she is a Queen, but no one would dare call her Queen, in case they hurt her feelings. They all love her too much to do that. Queen Krinta liked hearing that. She knew that Andriel was special, but to hear that people consider her a Queen made her feel good. Krinta told Ludia that she has just shown her the high standard for being a Queen. She hopes that in her eyes at least, she can live up to it. Ludia turned red and apologised to her, she did not mean to offend her. Krinta told her that she was not offended in the least. To be compared with Andriel, is a very high honour. She is very proud indeed that she has suggested it. Ludia did not know what to say so she curtsied again. The rest of the crew followed their Co-Captains lead. They bowed and curtsied when they were introduced. May-Lee was holding Lydna, and had the honour of introducing her to Queen Krinta. Lydna liked the nice lady, so she reached out to her, showing that she now wanted her to hold her. Krinta did not hesitate to take her into her arms. She then introduced her son and daughter, and May-Lee's son to her dinner guests. Krillgan guessed that they were around Erin and Shmi's age. There were a lot of stories being told at dinner and after dinner that night. So much so that they were invited back for the following night and the next night as well. As they were leaving Krillgan quietly asked Uncle how many people they had employed beneath them. He counted at least thirty before he had to stop, and knew that there was more than two levels. Uncle stared at him. He asked him what he was besides a healer. He knew that he wasn't a Sith, and he did not carry himself like a Jedi. Krillgan told him that the Sith called him a Revanite, even though he did not know what that meant. His name means that he is both a "Healer", and a "Righter of Wrongs". That is the best answer that he can give him. That was enough for Uncle. He asked him to come by the store in the morning. He will let him know then, when he can take his security team hunting. After they left, Uncle shared with Krinta, what he had discovered so far about Krillgan's abilities. If the Sith had known, they would have tried even harder to get him. He told her that Krillgan is a good man to have as an ally. With his own ship, it is advantageous that he is mobile. Queen Krinta agreed. She wants him to meet her aunt when he goes to Lianna.

For the next few days, the ladies from the ship would take Lydna and go socializing with May-Lee. Queen Krinta would show up with her daughter. Through the course of the first day they found out that Ludia was also a force user. She learnt that though Rasha was not a force user herself. She was sensitive enough to the force that with either Ludia's or Krillgan's help she can do most things that a force user can. The Queen tried to find out why Ludia and Krillgan did not have twins, since they were both force users, but Ludia managed to skirt the issue. None of the other women knew that strong force users normally have twins. So the Queen did not pursue the issue.

When Krillgan took Smasher and Rudy hunting, he noticed the units of Santhe Security following them, Smasher and Rudy noticed as well. At first they were concerned that they might spook the game they were after. But the creatures did not seem to notice them. Rudy has fine for the first part of the hunt. But he was still young, and Vornskrs normally hunt at night. So he tired quickly. He ended up spending most of the hunt riding on Smashers back. Whenever they came across a smaller game animal, Smasher would wake Rudy up, to let him know they found one his size. Rudy would leap off of Smasher's back, and go pursue the game. Most of the time he was successful. Whenever Smasher or Rudy killed a game animal, they would let Krillgan gut it. So that the animal's hide was as intact as possible. Krillgan thought that Uncle would appreciate having the hides, as a gesture of appreciation for letting them go hunting. Smasher and Rudy only ate the animal's innards while they hunted, so that the meat could be stored in the big freezer when they returned to the ship.

That evening, Krillgan told Uncle, to tell the units that were following them, not to be so close. He thought that he should remind them that humans are still on their menu. The only reason the Rancor and Vornskr did not go after them today, was because his security team know what human flesh tastes like. But they had not had any of the game animals yet, so it was easy to persuade them to ignore them. Uncle wanted to laugh because both units prided themselves in their stealth capability. Then he realised that Krillgan just admitted that he could communicate with the two animals.

May-Lee's husband found something to help the Apothecary's digestive system start functioning properly again. It was a semi-solid, spoiled milk product that was made on one of the farms. It was a product that could be stored in the cooler in Rasha's cabin. Not only that, the Apothecary was taught how to make it. So that as long as he had a milk source, he could continue to make it for himself. The Queen had heard about the Clan Brew and Singing Mountain winery. So when Krillgan brought the bottles that had been kept chilled in the cooler, in his cabin, to share at dinner, the Queen was delighted. When Krillgan admitted to having access to its source. The Queen asked if he could deliver some to the palace on Lianna. Krillgan asked her how much she was interested in purchasing. When the Queen told him how much she would like. Krillgan told her that the supplier does not deal in such large quantities. He told her how much he could promise to deliver, and not more than one delivery per year. The Queen was disappointed, but said she would authorise its purchase. She also told him that this would be something else that would make the Barseg Royal Court jealous of Lianna's Royal Court. Since she doubted that they had access to a supplier.

Everyone was disappointed all around, when Krillgan informed them that it was time to leave. It was only the Apothecary that was looking forward to moving on, so that he could reunite with his family. Queen Krinta told Krillgan her personal code for having access to landing at Santhe Corporation. She also told him what sub code to use, so that they knew that she is not aboard his ship. Otherwise they could start panicking, and she did not think he would like to leave his ship, with a band playing military music.

When Krillgan did talk to the traffic controlled on Lianna's spaceport, he had to remind the controller that they were talking over unsecured communications, because he had come right out and asked if the Queen was aboard, after Krillgan gave him her code. After he apologised, Krillgan gave him the sub code, which only had meaning for Santhe Corporation Security.

Because the Fenelar Phoenix was an unknown vessel, as far as Santhe Security was concerned, they surrounded it the same way they had for the Cerean bounty hunter. Security was surprised to see a young couple with an infant come down the ramp, followed by an older gentleman. The couple had special id issued by the Chalactan PD, but nothing for the child. They asked the guy why they had been issued the special id. He told them that he and his crew had helped them recover some kidnap victims from slavers. So Security knew that there were more people aboard. The older gentleman did not have any id. Just a letter addressed to them from their Queen, asking them to have Lianna PD issue this gentleman some new id, with all the information that would be required, written in her handwriting. There was also a promissory note issued to the Apothecary guild, that the palace would cover any reasonable expenses occurred in establishing this man in his own Apothecary shop. Since there was nothing indicating that he was to have an audience with Madame Santhe, Security contacted her, asking for her permission to escort the gentleman to Lianna PD Headquarters. After reading the contents of the letter, and the promissory note to her. Madam Santhe asked, that after escorting the gentleman to PD Headquarters, they should then escort him to the guild office. After that, she would like them to bring him back, so that she may talk with him.

Now the letter the young man was carrying, was addressed to Madam Santhe. After the analysis of their letter, Security asked them about the metal content of their outfits. Both the man and woman realised that they had forgotten to remove the daggers from their boots, and handed them over to Security for safe keeping, until after they had their talk with Madam Santhe. Because they were unsure of the metal contents of their outfits. Security had to scan each one individually. Lydna was not clear on the concept. So Krillgan had to hold her while Ludia was being scanned. When they put Lydna down to be scanned, she refused to stand up. Ludia believed that it may be because she was used to holding onto Rudy for extra stability. Security told Ludia it was alright. They can compensate for a child.

Madam Santhe was looking at an image of their daggers, and a quick scan computer analysis. Origin: unknown, metal content of the blade: unknown alloy, handle: bone, unknown species, when they entered her office. Krillgan handed her the letter from her niece. When she read about the purchase agreement, she asked if they had any samples on their ship. Krillgan told her that they only have one bottle of Clan Hard Brew, and one bottle of Singing Mountain Winery wine, left chilled aboard ship. He did not know that he was supposed to bring them. Madam Santhe told him that he can bring them when he comes for dinner. Krillgan told her that they were not prepared to come for dinner, and they had personal business to attend to, before they could even consider a dinner invitation. Madam was surprised that they would be that quick to turn down a dinner invitation to the palace. This was not a regular freighter captain and his wife.

She read on. It was near the end of the letter that her niece finally decided to reveal who this freighter captain's parents are. She had to sit down when she read that. Her niece went on to say that they have become good friends, and that they are both force users. This threw Madam off a little. She knew that they were not Jedi, because her niece would have said so. They could not be Sith, because Sith are friends with no-one. She asked the couple to be seated, because they were still standing, just as she was when she started reading the letter. She than contacted Security and told them that they can return their daggers to them. She also told security to disable any alarms that might be triggered when they go through a scanner. This had Security puzzled, because that was the setting for fully armed security personnel. The head of security himself took the daggers to Madam's office, to make sure that she was not under any duress. When he entered the office he heard Madam asking the young man how he uses the force as a healer. To the head of Security, that was all he needed to hear, to understand Madam's decision. He was a force user, so having a couple of daggers was nothing compared to what he could do. But being a healer, showed that he wasn't a Sith. Healing required knowledge of the light side of the force. After the head of Security left, Madam Santhe sealed the doors, so that she could talk privately with the couple. When the doors were unsealed. The secretary that brought them their tea, and a little container of juice, was surprised to see the little child sitting comfortably on Madam's lap. Lydna was reluctant to try the juice, since she had only had her mother's milk until now. It was only after her father said that he would drink it, if she did not want it, because he really likes juice, that she tried it. She liked the sweet taste, so she did not surrender it to her father when he asked if he could have it. Madam found out in her private talks that Krillgan really was Andriel and Chitrah's son. He would not share what happened on Manaan, but she could see that his wife knew. He would not say what planet they settled on, only that they were well received by the locals. Madam Santhe assumed that his wife Ludia was one of the locals. She was not surprised that he wanted to visit with the Togruta community, considering that is where he spent the first years of his life. He did not go into too much detail on how he became the Captain of his ship. Only that their old Captain was killed by pirates, and he helped rescue the crew from slavery and helped them get their ship back. She was surprised and pleased to hear that his wife was Co-Captain of the ship. He also listed who the rest of the crew are. She was also surprised to hear that he maintained the position of first officer, when his wife became Co-Captain. Madam Santhe passed along the list of crewmembers to Security, and told them that they all had the special Chalactan id.

When security left the ship alone, and somehow the ramp was raised. The Cerean researchers decided they wanted to have a closer look at the ship, because it looked very much like it may be a Fenelar design. The Cereans, along with others, believed that the Fenelar were way ahead of their time in their ship designs, and were shocked that the Mandalorians had wiped them out for no reason, other than to get their hands on their capital ship designs, and their shipyards. The researchers believed that everyone had left the ship, so they could examine it without bothering anyone. They had it towed into their hanger. They were disappointed that no security code was used to prevent access, because breaking the code would have given them insight into the Fenelar's computing capabilities. The Cereans believed that computing capabilities go hand in hand with creative design. When the ramp was lowered, and they were about to board the ship. They saw movement at the top of the ramp. What they saw made them raise the ramp as quick as they could, and run for the communicator. Instead of contacting Security, they entered a familiar code, and got Madam Santhe in her office.

Madam Santhe was sure she set her communicator to privacy. When she saw the Cerean wives, she remembered that they knew how to get around the privacy setting. The Cereans were panicking and asked Madam Santhe to send security to their hanger right away. There are savage creatures aboard the Fenelar ship. Madam Santhe looked at Krillgan. Krillgan got up and leaned over the desk to look into the communicator. He asked them, why they called the creatures savage? Was one of them eaten? They said no, but they could have been. Krillgan told them that many things could have been, but did not happen. That does not give them the right to call his internal ship security team savage. This made Madam Santhe raise her eyebrows when she looked at Krillgan. One of the women asked him, what he meant by internal ship security? Krillgan told her that they were more effective than booby traps in keeping people from entering his ship without permission. Now Madam Santhe knew he was teasing them. She asked them, what was the ship was doing in the research hanger? No one had authorised it to be moved. Now all the Cerean women had red faces. They said that they just wanted to have a look at it. It looks like it is a Fenelar design, and it is extremely rare to be able to examine any Fenelar ships, except the Kandosii Dreadnoughts. Krillgan told Madam Santhe, that this ship is rare, even by Fenelar standards. It is the only surviving prototype, and had never entered production. The Cerean researchers heard this and wanted to get aboard even more. Madam Santhe saw that Krillgan really did enjoy teasing the women. She asked him about his internal ship security team. He told her that Smasher, his head of security, is a Rancor. Smasher's assistant Rudy, is a Vornskr. So between the two of them, one of them is awake at all times. They both consider most human type species, as being quite edible. Madam Santhe asked him how her research team can get past his security team. Krillgan told her that Smasher and Rudy are both very protective of the crew because to them they are family. For the same reason, they are very protective of the ship, because it is their home or den. So for Smasher and Rudy to accept them into their den, they have to except them as family. The Cerean researchers were getting impatient, and wanted to know how they could be accepted as family. Krillgan told them that he and his wife would have to come down and give each one of them a hug. So that Smasher and Rudy could smell their scent on them. The Cereans told them to hurry up and get down there. Then terminated the contact.

Krillgan told Madam Santhe that after introducing the researchers to his crew. He would like to head over to the Togruta Enclave. Madam Santhe told him that she will arrange to have two security personnel meet them at the research hanger, and drive them to the shuttle terminal. They will also give them an address to call before heading back. So that someone can meet them at the terminal when they come back. She also recommended that they leave their daggers on their ship.

Krillgan let Ludia and Lydna have the window seat. It was a different experience to look out the window when someone else was flying the ship. They stopped off at the dress shop before going on to the enclave. When they first entered the store front, someone called out from the workshop that they will be right out to look after them. A moment later Shaak came out and started asking the young couple how she may help them, but stopped part way through. She looked at Krillgan, than yelled out his name. She then threw herself at him, hugging and kissing him. Krillgan was laughing and asked her to stop because she might make his wife jealous. A couple of ladies called out from the workshop, asking what was going on out there. Shaak grabbed Krillgan's hand and started pulling him towards the workshop. She called out for all ladies to cover themselves because a man was entering the workshop. Later Shaak confessed that she had not said that since Chitrah was there. There were no female clients in the workshop at the time, so the women inside were confused by what Shaak said.

When Bandaa and Shaas saw who was following Shaak into the workshop, they dropped their embroidery, and jumped up and hugged and kissed Krillgan, much like Shaak had done. All the young women working in the workshop wondered who the purple young man was, that made their mentor, and her companions so excited. Bandaa asked Krillgan if his parents had also come. He told her no. Then he told them that he has bad news. He told them that Bacgruta had passed away. Shaak admitted that it was bad news, and the enclave would need to know. But that does not take away from the joy of seeing him again. She then asked him why such a pretty young lady would want to marry him. Krillgan told her that there was not a very big selection of eligible young man on their planet, so she could not afford to be picky. Ludia wondered if this was where some of Krillgan's humour came from.

Krillgan introduced his wife and daughter to the three Togruta companions. Lydna was letting mother know that she was hungry. So Ludia asked Shaak were she could nurse her daughter. Shaak asked one of the young seamstresses, what was wrong with this picture? The young seamstress answered that the lady is not wearing a nursing dress. She knew that they would soon have a new project.

Shaak had Shaas take Ludia and Lydna into the back office, so that she could have a quieter place to nurse her. One of the young seamstresses followed them, so that she could boil some water to make tea for everyone.

Krillgan noticed that his mother's sewing machine was not in the workshop. All three of the machines he saw were much newer commercial models. He asked Shaak about it. She told him that she keeps her machine in the back office for herself. So that she could use it from time to time. She introduced Krillgan to her latest batch of young seamstresses that she was training. There are currently three other dress shops on Lianna, with seamstresses, all trained by her.

While Ludia was nursing Lydna, Shaas accessed the dress shop's site on the local net, to show her a copy of the nursing dress Shaak had mentioned. Soon Lydna would be too large for it, but there was always the chance that she might need it again. Shaas told her that it was the last design her mother-in-law had left them. Ludia had her go back to the main page to see the young ladies dancing in their outfits. She recognised some of them as being the young ladies that were sitting at the sewing machines, when they came in. Shaas told her that they do not use professional models whenever they upgrade their site. They use the people who work here, and some secretaries from the Interior Ministry. The secretaries that were on the old sites would usually recruit the secretaries for the new site. That way the new models always had someone to talk to, if they needed help, or advice. Lydna wanted to nap after the nursing. So Ludia held her with her head on her shoulder. Shaas took a small clean towel and placed it on Lydna's head, so the bright lighting in the workshop would not wake her up.

Shaak asked Ludia if she was uncomfortable undressing in front of Krillgan, so that they could grab her measurements. Ludia said she was okay, she had undressed in front of him once or twice before. Lydna woke up just enough to see that it was father that was taking her from mother, and fell right back asleep. After they had her measurements, the four young seamstresses divided the project between them, and started working on it right away. Ludia was attracted to the double display case in the workshop, and was surprised to see a man's suit in it, along with the woman's dress she expected. She asked them what the story behind it was. Shaak asked Krillgan if he remembered. Krillgan remembered his parents talking about a special suit and dress in a couple of stories, but he could not seem to remember them. Shaak took them back to the office. She opened a special file on her computer. It was a copy of a file that had been uploaded to the Royal Watchers website. Then deleted by the site itself, when Andriel and Chitrah became wanted fugitives. Both to protect themselves, and the photographer who had edited it and uploaded it, from the Sith. Ludia commented on how young and beautiful Krillgan's parents look in the vid. The person who edited it did a wonderful job. When she saw the invitation to the palace, Ludia told them that former Queen Anthila had just invited them to dinner at the palace, but Krillgan turned her down, because he thought it was more important to visit the Togruta. Shaak and her companions were shocked. They loved the Royal family. They loved how accommodating they were of Andriel and Chitrah, then later of the Cerean family. They told Krillgan how wrong he was for turning her down. Krillgan tried defending himself. First he told them that he did not turn her down, he just told her that his top priority was meeting with the Togruta, after that they would see what happens. He still has a bottle of Clan Hard Brew, and a bottle of Singing Mountain Winery wine, that he is supposed to take to the palace, when they do go for dinner. Besides they have nothing to wear. It is not like going for dinner with Queen Krinta in her hunting lodge, where the outfit his parents made him for his wedding was nice enough for him, and one of the lovely dresses his mother made for Ludia, was acceptable. The three Togruta women put their hands to their faces. "You had dinner with Queen Krinta?" Ludia told them that she is a really lovely lady, inside and out. They were introduced to her son and daughter, and her husband they had already met. "You actually met her husband? That's impossible. We were told that Princess Krinta had an affair with a young prince from Alderaan who had fled his planet, because of the civil war. When Queen Krinta gave birth to her daughter, the Alderaanian Prince abandoned her, because some Barseg Noblemen placed a price on his head out of jealousy. They were furious that she was willing to have illegitimate children with him, rather than marrying one of them and having a legitimate heir."

Krillgan and Ludia looked at each other. Krillgan told Shaak and her companions, that they could not talk about this anymore. Shaak and her companions were embarrassed, because they had basically called Ludia a liar, and they had lost the opportunity to learn more interesting things about the Royal family. They apologised to Ludia for speaking so harshly. They also asked Krillgan if they brought their wedding clothes. Krillgan patted his backpack. He asked them if it was better for them to see it here. Or should they wait until they reach the enclave, so that everyone could see them. Shaak said that it would be better at the enclave. She then asked if they would indulge her, and put on his parents' outfits, because he had mentioned that there was still a good chance that they would be going for dinner at the palace. Krillgan and Ludia agreed to try them on, because they were both curious as to how they would look in them. Shaas took Lydna from Krillgan, who did not wakeup this time. She also took her thumb out of her mouth, and replaced it with the tip of one of her head tails. She told Ludia that once children have sucked on the tip of a head tail, they usually do not go back to sucking their thumb. As far as she knew, Krillgan had never sucked his thumb.

Krillgan's chest was larger than his father's, so they could not do the shirt up. Shaak examined the shirt with him in it. She told him that if she added some material, in the seam under both his arms. She could get the shirt to fit him, but he would not be allowed to take the jacket off, because the fix would be too obvious. When he tried the jacket on over his regular shirt, it just fit. Apparently when the tailor custom fitted it to Chitrah. He left a little room for Chitrah to grow. Which was good, because Shaak did not know how to do alterations on the jacket. The pants fit Krillgan like they were made for him. When Ludia tried on Andriel's outfit. It was tight all around. She could hardly move in it. Let alone breathe. But everyone complimented her on how nice she looked in it, including Krillgan. Krillgan even lifted her up using the force, and placed her in front of the mirror so that she could see for herself. Shaak told her that Andriel had left enough material in the seams that she could let it out for her, and no one would notice. Shaak asked, if she should go ahead and do the alterations? Ludia said it was up to Krillgan. The clothes belong to his parents. They would only be his, by right of inheritance. After a moment's hesitation, Krillgan said that he believed his parents would want them to. So Shaak started putting chalk marks on all the seams on the outfit Ludia was wearing, including the little jacket. Krillgan had to put his father's silk shirt back on, so that Skaak could be sure were to alter it. She then made Krillgan take a deep breath, so that she could get the right measurements for adding the material.

The young seamstresses had finished assembling the nursing dress, by the time Skaak was ready to close the shop. Ludia tried it on and loved it. She even placed the sleeping Lydna in the part where infants can sleep. It was both durable and comfortable. So Krillgan got to carry her old outfit. The young human seamstress used the communicator in the office to call home, and let them know that she is on her way to the shuttle terminal. This way her father could meet her there and walk her home. The three young Togruta seamstresses told their mothers that they would catch up to them, after walking their friend to the shuttle terminal. On the way to the Togruta enclave, Lydna woke up and started crying "Momma", because she did not know where she was. Ludia told her she was right there and placed a hand on her, on the outside of the dress. At the same time placing her other hand inside the dress to touch her that way. When she calmed down she brought her outside of the dress, and carried her. When Lydna realised that it was only because her mother had changed dresses, that she was confused. She calmed right down. When she let her mother know that she was hungry again. Ludia put her back in the dress. At first Lynda was apprehensive. But when she found out that her mother could nurse her, while she was inside the dress, she was right at home.

When they arrived at the enclave, the human's working on the weaving looms in the common room, always took it as the signal for them to leave, when the seamstresses showed up for dinner. Only there was a bit of a commotion this time amongst the Togruta, because of the couple that the seamstresses brought with them. The humans were very considerate of their Togruta hosts, and left as quickly as possible, so the Togruta could have their common room back. A lot of the older Togruta felt compelled to touch Krillgan, just to assure themselves that he really was real.

The heads of the Lianna Weaver's Guild, proudly showed Krillgan and Ludia all the new looms they had, as well as showing him how well they have looked after his mother's loom. They had women from all over Lianna, from daughters of Lianna's Nobility, to paupers that live next to the Balosar enclave, come and work on their looms. All because of his mother. Both Krillgan and Ludia were humbled by this. There was no mistaking the love and respect that these women had for Andriel. A young Togruta man, came up to Krillgan and told him how sorry his mother will be for missing him. She is not feeling well, and is at home in bed. Krillgan asked him if he could take him to his mother, because he is a healer. The rest of the Togruta heard this, and were both surprised and pleased.

Shaak wondered why he did not mention it to her earlier. Then she remembered that they were talking about dress designs and alterations, most of the time they were at the shop. The young man told him that it was not necessary, the Togruta healers are looking after her. Krillgan told him that he knows that the Togruta have always had good healers, but he can do things that many good healers cannot. So the young man took him, and all the healers followed. After a short conversation. Krillgan asked the woman to take his hand. It wasn't long before she started feeling better. Krillgan told her that he had just given her body a big boost in fighting the disease. She is not cured yet, and needs to continue in taking the medicines her healers are giving her. She needs to keep her mouth covered when not eating, so as not to infect anyone. But she should be strong enough to come out and enjoy everyone's company for tonight. After they left the lady, so that she could dress, the healers asked Krillgan, what he did, and how he learnt to do it? Krillgan told them that what he has is a gift, that by touching someone he can speed up their healing. Unfortunately, it is not something that can be taught. As far as he knows he is the only one that has been given this gift.

The healers wanted to ask him more questions, but the lady dressed quickly and had a shawl covering the lower part of her face. They knew that if she showed up in the common room without them, the community might be upset with them for keeping Krillgan away.

After they returned to the common room and everyone had taken their places for dinner. Shaak's father, Heshaak stood up, and told everyone that as much as it is a joy to see Krillgan and his family. He has come bearing sad news. Krillgan knew it was his turn to get up and speak. He told the Togruta that he traveled to Yitabo to find a friend that he faintly remembered from his childhood. Instead of finding his friend, he found a grieving mother, and a grieving husband. "Bacgruta is dead". With that he sat down. Ludia hugged him, because she knew that it was hard for him.

Heshaak stood up, and thanked him for sharing that. He knew that it was never easy telling people he cared about, bad news. His words touched a chord in Krillgan's heart. Maybe this is why it had been so hard to come here. Heshaak also reminded the people that in her own way Bacgruta was a warrior. She had touched their lives, because they had touched hers, and given her many happy years with a loving mother, father, and husband. Many people had given up on her as the living dead. But they had the privilege of seeing her reborn. The Togruta need to be proud of that fact. Almost everyone there started hitting the palm of their right hand on the table in front of them, to show that they were in agreement with what Heshaak just said. Heshaak sat down and the food was brought out for them to start eating. At first Krillgan thought he would not eat, but after Heshaak's words, he knew that not eating would not honour Bacgruta. He ended up eating more than expected. It has been a long time since he has tasted Togruta cooking. Ludia was also pleased that Krillgan was eating well. Having the food brought out like this was new for Lydna, and she wanted to touch everything. Ludia asked Shaak what foods are okay for an infant, that has only nursed, be allowed to touch. They both knew, that from whatever she touches, some of it will end up in her mouth. Shaak got up and came back with a small plate of soft foods, which were easy for little fingers to squish. She told Ludia what the foods were, then pointed out the dishes that she took them from. Lydna reached for the small plate, because it was easier to reach than the others. She liked how the different things felt in her fingers. Because she saw the adults putting this stuff in their mouths, she thought she would try it to. She was hoping for a sweet taste like the juice, but found the first thing she tried had little taste at all. Put she did like how it felt in her mouth, and pushed it all around with her tongue. She did swallow some, and she pushed some past her lips, and it made its way down her chin. She tried another thing. It was a different colour, and was also nice and squishy in her hand. This one had a nicer taste, with a little sweetness. It also felt nice in her mouth. Again she swallowed some, and pushed some past her lips. She tried all the different coloured things on her plate. She liked putting them in her mouth like the grownups did. She's a big girl now.

Ludia noticed that Lydna was mainly reaching with her left hand. She wondered if her daughter was going to be left handed like her mother.

The adults at the head table had been talking back and forth throughout dinner. They all believed that they needed to do something to honour Bacgruta, and were considering different options. When they finally decided on what to do, they let Shaak make the announcement. She stood up and got everyone's attention. She told everyone that because Bacgruta loved the Togruta dances. In two days' time, they will have an evening of sharing and impromptu dancing, to honour Bacgruta. Anyone that would like to share something about Bacgruta, please talk to one of the elders. When she sat down, she leaned past Lydna and Ludia, to talk with Krillgan. She asked that he would say something, even if it was just a repeat of what he said tonight. Krillgan promised that he would.

When it was time for desert, someone brought a little bit of fluffed sweet cream on a small plate for Lydna. Lydna loved that she had her own plate. This stuff was a different texture, not as thick as the other things, and it was sweet. She tried to get as much of it in her mouth as she could, but it did not cooperate. When she would squeeze it, to put it in her mouth. It would squeeze through her fingers. She probably ended up with as much outside her mouth, as inside. Her mother used her tongue to wash her face.

Everyone around Lydna also smelt that she needed to be changed. Shaak took the family to a place where they could clean and change Lydna. She also suggested that Krillgan change into his wedding outfit. She asked Ludia if her daughter, one of the Togruta seamstresses could try on her wedding outfit. It would probably be a little big, but it would give them an idea on how it looked on her. Ludia said she would not mind. So Shaak sent her in to change when Krillgan came out.

Back in the common room Shaak announced that Krillgan was gracious enough to bring the outfit he was married in. Everyone knew that Chitrah was the main architect of this outfit. They all came around to touch it. The men especially were surprised, that though the leather was soft. It was still stronger than anything they had encountered. They asked him about the leather. What animal did it come from, that it was so strong? At first Krillgan was hesitant to say. Then he remembered that the Rakata had taken the Rancor to many worlds. Only a few knew that they originated on Dathomir. So he told them that it was Rancor leather, and was supposed to have an armour rating of 3. Some of the Togruta men asked Shaak, if she thought this leather would protect them from the Akul? She said that she did not know. She told them that she was sure that Krillgan would let them borrow it, if they wanted to go to Shili to find out. None of the men volunteered. They told her that having one Akul Killer in their clan is enough. When Shaak's daughter came into the common room. Shaak told everyone that this is the outfit that Krillgan's lovely bride, Ludia, wore at their wedding. They could see that Andriel and Chitrah collaborated to make this outfit. They could tell that the bride was supposed to ride some sort of beast, to where the wedding took place. To the Togruta that meant that the bride came from a prestigious family. After everyone asked their questions and made their comments. Krillgan touched both garments with the force. When they started glowing with the blue light. Krillgan told everyone that the Akul would not have been able to hurt his bride. The Togruta gasped in amazement. Someone tried to cut the sleave of the dress with their stone knife. The knife shattered. One of the elders complained, because every one of the shards of the shattered knife was as sharp as a razor blade. It was going to be difficult to clean the floor of the common room now. Especially if they were going to dance on it in two days, and not have anyone cut their feet while they are dancing. A young man apologized to everyone. He did not believe that the dress material could really be that strong. Everyone carefully backed away from Shaak's daughter, because the shards were all around her. They also had to be careful because a lot of the Togruta had the shards on their clothes. Krillgan asked Shaak's daughter not to move, but just relax. He picked her up using the force. Ludia had just returned with Lydna so missed the excitement. She helped stabilise the young lady in the air. Krillgan told Ludia that she was going to her. So the Togruta saw her carried in the air to Ludia, then put down. Krillgan told the Togruta that the boots she is wearing is made from the same type of leather as his outfit. So if she had stepped on the stone shards, she could have pushed some into the floor, making it even harder to clean up. Heshaak asked Krillgan if he could use the force to pick up all of the pieces of the stone knife. He told Heshaak that he was not that proficient in the earth element to do that. Then Krillgan asked Ludia if she could. She had studied using living stone. Ludia asked what happened. Krillgan told her that one of the young men had tried to cut the sleeve of her wedding dress with his stone knife, when it was glowing. The knife shattered, and now there are razor sharp pieces of stone shards everywhere. Some of them would probably have some of the shards in their clothes. Ludia said that if she tried anything right now. She would also be pulling the stone knives that everyone has on their bodies. Which would be worse. Krillgan told Heshaak that everyone would need to toss their stone knives to his wife, so that she can catch them and place them in the next room. Then she will try to gather all the pieces of the shattered stone knife together. Krillgan started by tossing his two knives. Ludia easily caught them. Shaak had come up to her side. Because she had not been in the crowd when the incident happened, she was pretty sure she was clean. So she took the knives from Ludia. Shaak knew that Ludia had only caught two, but had handed her four, and they looked very interesting. The Togruta would call before tossing their knives. After Shaak had laid them all down. She picked up Lydna, who was sitting at her mother's feet this whole time, and went into the room with all the knives. Ludia concentrated, reaching out with the force, but being careful not to touch the stone walls. She tried to form a small stone lance out of all the pieces. She held it a moment in the air. Long enough for Krillgan to grab a large metal plate and hold it underneath. So that he could catch the pieces when she let go. The Togruta where in awe of both of them, and proud that they were their friends.

When everyone went to retrieve their knives, Krillgan and Ludia could not find theirs. That is because Shaak had hid them on her person. After all the Togruta put away their knives, Shaak passed their knives around, so that everyone could see their handles. Krillgan had to describe how the handles were made. This impressed the Togruta as much as their using the force. They all went back into the common room to sit down and have tea.

Everyone wanted to know what happened to his family after they left Lianna, and the real story on how he convinced his wife to marry him. He started off with a very condensed version, of his and Ludia's relationship. Basically, that he played with Ludia all his life, after his parents found a planet for them to live on. It was only natural for him to want to marry his best friend. He was equally diplomatic about the things that happened to his family. Again mainly mentioning only those things that happened in the Seswena Sector. The Togruta were polite, and did not mention that they knew his family disappeared on Manaan, because of what the Cerean bounty hunter shared with them. It was only later, when they talked with the Cerean bounty hunter, that she confirmed that there is still a large bounty on Krillgan and his family. That they knew he had to be careful with what he said, even to his friends.

They spent the night with Shaak and her extended family. Bandaa and Shaas telling Ludia about the last morning Krillgan spent with them, listening to their tummies. Poor Shaak, all Krillgan heard in her tummy was gas.

The next morning when Santhe Security picked them up from the shuttle terminal, Krillgan asked them how he can get a wooden cask of New Ale, from his ship to the Togruta enclave. There will be a special celebration the following day, and he promised to supply them with one. The officers told him that there will be no problem. They will contact the local transport company they use. They should have a refrigerated unit at their gate within the hour.

Shaak had contacted the Cereans and invited them to the celebration, she also asked if the bounty hunter could say a few words about what she remembered about Bacgruta's life on Yitabo. It did not have to be long. The Cereans contacted Madam Santhe right away, asking for her permission to go to the celebration at the Togruta enclave. Madam Santhe gave them permission, then she contacted Security. Security told her that they already know about the celebration at the Togruta enclave. They just made arrangements for a cask of New Ale to be sent there from the freighter. Madam Santhe wondered if it was the Clan Brew. Her niece never mentioned anything about Clan Brew in her letter. She just mentioned Clan Hard Brew, and the Singing Mountain Winery wine. The head of Security also asked her if their undercover security team would be allowed to bring their children when they go to the Togruta celebration. They believe it will help them blend in better with the humans that will be there. Madame Santhe said that they could, provided they remember the primary reason they are there. She then called Research and asked them to ask Krillgan to come by her office when he has a minute.

Grimm and the Cereans were very excited to tell Krillgan and Ludia, what they had discovered about their ship. Their ship was even more powerful than anyone had ever imagined. There is another mode called ship assault mode, it was never activated because the two heavy turbo laser batteries on each side of the front of the ship were never connected. All the wiring and heavy power cables are in place, and have been properly maintained. The ship's power unit has more than enough capacity to handle the laser batteries. In fact the Cereans want to move one of each of the heavy turbo laser batteries from the front side to where the missile launchers are, and place the Ion Cannons they have, in their place. The laser batteries would take up less room, so they would still be able to fire four missiles per side. The Cereans are looking into finding someone who could mass produce the missiles that the ship needs. Krillgan and Ludia liked that idea. Wouldn't that be a nice surprise for any pirate or bounty hunter that tries to take them on? The only ship that could take them on would be a capitol ship. Even they would run if a stream of missiles started coming out of their belly.

The Cereans also want to have a closer look at his starfighter. They were reluctant to enter Cargo Bay 1, when they realised that that is where his internal ship security team make their home. There are a number of upgrades they would like to do to it. When Krillgan went into Cargo Bay 1. Smasher and Rudy complained that they would rather go back to the last planet. There are too many strange females running around the ship, and they all smell like they come from a common herd or pack. Krillgan told them that he liked the last planet as well. But he can't think just for himself, he has to think for all of them. Right now these strange females are helping Grimm to know their flying den better, and equipping it so that it can better defend itself from those who would want to attack it. Smasher said he understood. Rudy didn't, but would do what Smasher wants him to do.

When Krillgan finished pulling his starfighter down into the hanger, the head of R&D came up to him, and told him that Madame Santhe would like to see him when he has a minute. Krillgan went back aboard the Phoenix and told Ludia that Madame Santhe asked to see him. Ludia asked him to go without her. She needs to take a nap with Lydna.

Madam Santhe got right to the point. She noticed that in his agreement with her niece, there was no mention of New Ale, yet he just sent a cask to the Togruta enclave. Could he supply casks for them as well? Krillgan would need to talk with Ludia to see if they talked about the Clan Brew with Queen Krinta. He was sure that they did. He told Madam Santhe that he believed that they did discuss it, in terms of cases of bottles. He would not be able to supply her with casks of Clan Brew, or Clan Hard Brew. But he might be able to supply her with casks of a product similar to Clan Brew. The quality should be on par with the Clan Brew. He would not know for sure, until he returns with their first shipment. Madam was satisfied, and told him that they can discuss the details when he returns with their first shipment.

Just before he got up to leave, he asked Madam Santhe if Lydna could come to dinner with him and his wife, because they do not have anything formal for her to wear. Madam Santhe smiled, she knew that his first visit with the Togruta must have gone well. She told him not to worry, they have had enough little girls living at the palace, that there is bound to be something nice for her to wear. She asked him when she can expect them. He told her that the evening after the celebration at the Togruta enclave, would be fine.

Just before the whole crew departed for the enclave, Krillgan told Smasher and Rudy that they would have the whole flying den to themselves. Not even the strange women will be bothering them, until the following day. He put out Smashers porridge cakes, because there would be no one there in the morning to do so. Warning him not to eat them until the morning, or he will be hungry the following day. Smasher knew how to open the cooler units. Krillgan had taken enough meat out of the freezer that morning, leaving them in the coolers to thaw, for Smasher and Rudy to be fed for two days.

When they arrived at the shuttle terminal, they found out that Santhe Corporation had already booked their seats on the shuttle, so none of them would miss their flight, in case there was a high demand for seats. The Cereans were surprised to see them there, and asked if they were also invited to the celebration at the Togruta enclave. Krillgan said they were. They told Krillgan that it would be safer if they walked together. The one honour wife used to be a bounty hunter. She is capable of protecting them. Krillgan told them that both he and his wife also have trained, and know how to protect others. The told him that this is good, the burden for protecting them will be lessened on her. They will let her know that others present are capable of assisting her.

Krillgan asked Grimm about honour wives. He told them that all the Cereans working for Santhe Corporation, are only one family. You have the husband, the first wife, also known as the bond wife, and the rest are all honour wives. He told them that this is a very small family by Cerean standards, where they average twenty women for every man. They are also unusual in that they have had a high birth rate amongst the wives, including two sons being born in one family. Something that has not happened in more than a thousand years. Krillgan thanked Grimm for that information. Krillgan told Ludia that Smasher told him that they all belonged to one herd.

When they exited off the shuttle, Krillgan noticed that it appeared like some human families were waiting for them. Some of those family members looked familiar. Krillgan was pretty sure that at least one of them was a security officer at Santhe Corporation. The way they came up behind them, told him that they must be an undercover security detail. They must have been to the Togruta feasts before, and knew that it was safe to bring their children. It was smart of them to let their families come and enjoy themselves while they work. He was pretty sure the ex-bounty hunter also knew they were there.

When they arrived at the enclave, both Krillgan and Ludia were surprised to see how many people were there. The feasts have become a lot more popular since he has a child. Lydna started wriggling when she saw all the children playing, and having fun. She wanted to play too. Ludia held onto her just a little longer than she liked. Until they came to an area where there were some children close to Lydna's age. There was a Nautolan little boy, and a human boy and girl. With their mothers hovering nearby, keeping a watchful eye on them. When Ludia let Lydna down, the Nautolan little boy waddled over and gave her a hug. Lydna first touched his headtails with her hand, then she tried sucking on the tip of one, before deciding that it wasn't the same as sucking on a Togruta headtail. The two of them then went over to the other two children their age. Krillgan sensed that his wife was not going to leave Lydna, even though she was perfectly safe. So he kissed her on the cheek, and promised to come back for her, after finding out where they would be sitting, and just before they started serving dinner.

For Rasha, Grimm, Elibet, and Kran, this was somewhat reminiscent of a feast on Kindell's world, only there were a lot more alien species. They were shown to a table where Bandaa and Shaas were sitting with their spouses. Krillgan introduced them to his crew. They were told that once the meal was over, all the tables would disappear, and they would have to find a place to sit against the wall. Krillgan was told that he would be sitting next to Shaak and her husband at the main table. Since he was one of the speakers at the celebration. Someone would go get Ludia and Lydna, when it was time to eat, and bring them to him, so he did not need to worry about them. Krillgan was also introduced to one of the Cerean honour wives, who was also at the table. Shaak told him that she would also be saying a few words.

Lydna had a lot of fun playing with the other children. At first she did not want to leave when her mother said it was time to go. But the other mothers were also collecting their children, so if she stayed she would have no one to play with. So she reached up when mother bent down to pick her up. As she rested her head on her mother's shoulder, she realised that she was both tired and hungry. She let her mother know she was hungry, but mother told her that she needs to eat first, before she can nurse her. Lydna forgot about nursing when someone put a plate of interesting things in front of her. There were even some wobbly jellies for her to squish and try in her mouth. Everything tasted better than before, she did not know it was because she was hungry. She tried really hard to get as much of the nice squishy stuff on her plate, in her mouth, as she could. Father even tried to give her a drink from what he was drinking. She could taste the sweetness of the juice, but it was mixed with something that was not sweet. It was a new experience trying to drink from a cup like a grownup. She probably had more run down her chin than entered her mouth. Ludia told Krillgan that he would have to change her after dinner. Krillgan pretended not to hear.

When Ludia was full, she knew that she should nurse Lydna. But she did not want to do it while Lydna was wet and sticky. She sighed as she picked Lydna up, and took her away to clean her up and change her. Lynda did not drink as much milk as Ludia expected, before she fell asleep while nursing. Ludia hoped that meant that she was able to get a fair amount of food from the plate into her mouth. She returned with the sleeping Lydna, as they packed away all the tables.

Shaak stood up to start the celebration. She told everyone that they were there to celebrate the life of their friend, Bacgruta. "She was a human, with the heart of a Togruta warrior. She had shared with her what her life was like before she met the Togruta. She was born to a woman in the lowest of life's circumstances. Many women in her position kill their offspring, so that they don't have to suffer like they did. Some say that the mother was too weak to kill her when she was still a baby. But those people have never looked into the eyes of a baby, and had a loving Togruta warrior look back at you."

A young mother with her baby in her arms danced across the common room. All the adults were moved when the baby cooed, then reached up to try and touch the mother's face.

"Our friend was abused as she grew up. Life was not easy for her."

A young lady stood up and tried to dance, but two men stood up and started pushing her back and forth between them.

"But having a warrior's heart she persevered through the trials, even protecting those that were not as strong as her."

This time it was another younger girl that tried to dance, with the two men pushing her back and forth, then the young lady got up and put her arms around her, so the two men could not touch her. The two men sat down, and the two young ladies danced briefly.

"Most people would have believed that she was at the end of her life when she walked into the dress shop, and met real Togruta warriors. But this was just the beginning of a new chapter in her life."

Three Togruta young ladies got up and started dancing. A fourth one stood up and went up and hugged each one of them. Then the four of them danced together. While they continued to dance, Shaak continued speaking.

"Our Bacgruta was reborn. But with every birth, there are birthing pains."

The fourth dancer started acting like they had severe stomach pains. The other dancers surrounded her and tried to help her. It wasn't long before she started feeling better again, and they all went back to dancing. Other young men and women got up and started dancing with them.

"As much as we loved our Bacgruta, this was still a dangerous world for her. If she would have been hurt, we would have been hurt. We needed to find a safe place for her."

The fourth dancer danced freely in the middle of the group, with the rest of the dancers dancing around her. Some looked like they were ready to protect her, others looked around like they were looking for something.

"Another friend of the Togruta told us about the world her mother lived on. Her mother also has a heart of a warrior, and would protect her. Her world did not have the dangers for Bacgruta, that our world did."

Shaak sat down and so did all the dancers except the dancer that had been dancing in the middle. A Togruta male stood up and started speaking.

"The husband of our friend agreed to lead us. The voyage was dangerous for Bacgruta. My companions and I, agreed to protect her until we knew she was safe."

Four young men got up with a blanket. Three of them covered her with the blanket, while the young lady but her hand on the fourth young man's shoulder. As he led her around.

"He left us when we reached the right world, making sure we had directions to the kind woman's home. Only she wasn't there. She had a new family. But she did come when she was called. When she found out that her daughter had sent us, she opened her arms and her heart. Bacgruta had found a new mother, and the family accepted her as their daughter."

The Togruta male speaker sat down, so did the one who was leading the young lady, taking the blanket. The young lady danced with the three remaining young Togruta males, then Bandaa playing the part of the new mother appeared, and the three young men handed the young lady over to her. The two of them danced together, than Bandaa's husband, and Shaas's husband got up and joined them. After they danced for a while they all sat down. The Cerean honour wife stood up.

"I was hired by Mr. Radcliff, for a most unusual assignment. He asked me to watch over his wife's first daughter and her family. If possible, to protect them, from those who were hunting them. While on Yitabo, I met her second daughter, Bacgruta, and the man who married her. She was full of life, and everyone around her felt it too. She loved to dance in the Togruta style, and was even teaching the local young women and men the best she could, with her husband's help."

Some young ladies got up to dance, after a while some young men tried joining them, but the young ladies started scolding them for doing it all wrong. This made all the Togruta laugh, and the Cerean had a big smile.

"When I returned to Yitabo, to report that the daughter and her family were safe. They treated me like family. Bacgruta and her mother made sure I had lots of nice tasty treats, for my trip to Lianna."

The Cerean sat down, three female and two male dancers got up. They all danced together, then one of the female dancers left, while the other dancers waved goodbye. Then they sat down. Shaak whispered to Krillgan that it was his turn. He got up and started speaking.

"I went to Yitabo hoping to find a friend that I barely remembered from my childhood. I remembered that she was always happy, and was the only one who could get my mother to actually dance."

A Togruta lady stood up and helped her friend get up. The two of them danced together then sat down.

"Instead of finding a happy friend, I found sorrow. She had passed away. Mr. Radcliff had found in her the daughter he did not know had been missing from his life. Within one month of Bacgruta's passing, he also passed away. Bacgruta's mother, my grandmother, and Bacgruta's husband were there to comfort me."

The two couples that had danced earlier got up to dance again. Then the one lady left them, than the one man left them. The two remaining dancers were crying on each other's shoulders. Then a young man joined them and at first cried with them. Then the three of them started dancing together, in their sorrow trying to comfort one another, than they sat down.

"It has been very hard for me to come to you. Knowing you have been so close to my family. Knowing that I would be bringing you the sad news of Bacgruta's passing."

With that Krillgan sat down, and Shaak stood up. The Cerean reached across and hugged Krillgan. She whispered, "I know who you are, and I would give my life to protect you."

Shaak started speaking. "Yes Bacgruta has left us. But we know where she has been welcomed. It is our ancestors that have invited her to come sit by their fires. They have invited her to hunt with them, then when all is ready, to feast and dance with them."

With that Shaak stepped forward and started dancing. Bandaa and Shaas jumped up and started dancing with her. It wasn't long before all the Togruta women were up and dancing. Then Shaak beckoned Ludia and the Cerean to join her. When Ludia got up, after passing Lydna off to Krillgan. She saw that the Togruta women were beckoning all the other women to join them. Rasha and Elibet got up to join them.

In love Krillgan reached out with the force to touch his wife and to strengthen her. When he did he discovered something unexpected. Ludia was pregnant. Ludia felt Krillgan gently touch her, then suddenly withdrew the touch. When she looked at him, he seemed a bit surprised. Then he smiled and reached out and touched her again. When the women sat down, Ludia asked him what that was all about. Krillgan told her she is pregnant.

The Togruta men then got up to dance. Shaak told Krillgan to go join them. He handed Lydna back to her mother and got up. He really wanted to dance like he did on Dathomir, but restrained himself. He tried following the Togruta's lead.

Shaak asked Ludia, why the look of surprise on her face. Ludia told her that Krillgan just told her that she is pregnant. Shaak congratulated her. She also told her that this is the first time that she has ever heard of, where it is the husband informing the wife that she is pregnant. Ludia looked at Shaak and told her that she is going to need more dresses. Shaak laughed and told her that she will have a bunch more nursing dresses made up for her tomorrow. Then Ludia started asking her how to get Lydna to transition to solid food? She wasn't sure how much longer she should nurse her, now that she has another baby on the way. Shaak told her to calm down, everything is going to be fine. Then she told her that she has already started Lydna's transition to solid foods.

Shaak waved Bandaa and Shaas over. They each shared their experience in weaning their babies. The Cerean overheard them and shared how she weaned her son. The men had long since finished dancing, and many of the humans that live in the area have already gone home. Krillgan had heard enough to decide to go over to see how his crew were doing. Heshaak was the one to go over and tell the women that they needed to continue this discussion in the morning.

Like the crew of the Phoenix, the Cerean family was spending the night in the Togruta enclave. This had become normal practise for them over the years. The other wives were interested in hearing what the bounty hunter was discussing with the rest of the women.

The next morning the discussion continued over breakfast. As the group left the enclave and walked toward the dress shop and shuttle terminal, Ludia confessed to Shaak that a lot of the advice the women have been giving her is impractical for her. Because she lives on a ship, she has no access to a kitchen, so she is dependent on serving her daughter the foods that others have prepared and packaged in a form she can use. The Cerean took note of what Ludia said. It did negate a lot of the advice that she had been given. They included it in their report to Madam Santhe on the Togruta celebration.

Krillgan continued on to the shuttle terminal with the Cerean family, because the bounty hunter asked him to. She told him the other wives feel more comfortable for her, when they know that there is someone present who can assist her. Then she smiled and winked. To Krillgan that meant that she had not told them about the undercover security officers that were accompanying them. So he smiled back.

At the dress shop, Shaak confirmed the measurements they took of Ludia for the new nursing dresses, before Ludia tried on Andriel's silk outfit with the alterations. Krillgan returned just as the ladies had finished dressing her. When Shaak gave him permission to enter the workshop, he stopped at the doorway and told her how gorgeous she looked. He knew his mother would be very proud to see her like this. Ludia told him to hurry up and get his father's suit on, so she can see how nice they look together in the mirror. Krillgan wasted no time in changing. Yes Shaak's alterations on the shirt were clearly visible, until he put the suit jacket on. The jacket was snug when he put in on over the silk shirt. It was fine, as long as he did not have to fight anyone in it. All the seamstresses told them how lovely they look. The smile on Ludia's face, was all the assurance that Krillgan needed that they had done the right thing.

When the secretary had brought Madam Santhe her morning cup of tea, she saw that she had paused whatever it was that she was watching, and listening to, on her computer. When Madam Santhe looked at her, to thank her, she had tears in her eyes. Madam Santhe told her that she will send her a connection, so that they can watch the video feed that Security had included with their report on the Togruta celebration. One of the officers had recorded it on his personal home recorder. She told them to remember that the dancing was all impromptu.

When she started watching, everyone in the office gathered around her computer, because she had the largest screen. It felt good to have everyone so close together when they watched it. This is why she thought that she had the best job in the world, and the best boss on the planet.

When they arrived at the palace that evening. The acting palace secretary highly approved of the outfits they were wearing, he led them to a room full of small dresses to select one for Lydna to wear. They tried a few on before Ludia was satisfied that they found one that she would be comfortable in. It was a bonus that it also went well with their outfits. Krillgan felt that it was his turn to carry his daughter, as they walked through the palace, because the acting palace secretary led them at a quick pace. It was only when they stopped, so that they could be announced, that he put Lydna down, so that they could walk in as a family. When they were seated with Princess Anthila at the dining table. She introduced the acting palace secretary as her husband. He was the former palace secretary, and they only felt it was safe to marry and not create a scandal, when Krinta became Queen. He will from time to time relieve the palace secretary, like tonight, to give him a well-deserved night off.

She asked them about their version of the rescue of the Apothecary on Lorrad, because she had already heard his story. She also told them that the Barseg PD, had informed the Lianna PD that his wife had sold their business on Barseg at a fair price, and she and her children were on their way to Lianna, to be reunited with him. That was good news for Krillgan and Ludia, it will also be something that he can share with his parents.

Krillgan did not tell her about the healings he performed. But he did tell her about everything else. Including Lady Brelmy, the daughter of a Barseg Nobleman, being an important figure in the Lorrad underground. After he shared what he knew about her. Princess Anthila looked at her husband. He knew that he was dismissed, to find out everything he could find out about her, and cross reference it with what Krillgan just shared. The one interesting fact that he later pointed out to his wife. It was because of Chitrah ordering the freighter's computer to monitor the first officer's activities, and reporting it at the next port-of-call to the local authorities, that the rape became public, and the first officer arrested. Otherwise it would have remained covered up. Quite possibly with the young lady dying in an accident, so that the family would not have to be shamed.

Princess Anthila was surprised to hear that both Krillgan and Ludia believed that the Lorradians did not know that they were force users. Because none of them actually witnessed them using the force. Princess Anthila asked if that was why they did not wear lightsabres, because that would give away that they are force users. Krillgan told her that he doesn't have a lightsabre, nor does he feel he needs one. The lightsabres he took from the Sith Lord, and his apprentice, well he gave one to his wife, and the other one to his first officer Rasha, after they had been purified. This statement sent Anthila's head spin. He just admitted to fighting a Sith Lord, and besting him, without using a lightsabre. "How did you beat a Sith Lord without a lightsabre? Why did you fight him in the first place?"

Krillgan told her that he does have a sword. He then pulled a dagger out of his boot. Princess Anthila's husband would have had a heart attack, if he still would have been there, instead of conducting his research. Krillgan told her that his sword is made out of the same metal as his dagger. He touched the dagger with the force so that it started to glow blue. He told her that he has been told that it has the same properties as a lightsabre, only it's heavier, and the blade does not retract when it is not activated. Princess Anthila sent one of the servants serving dinner, to go to the kitchen, and get an old metal knife, but not one that is part of a set. Let the staff know it is going to be damaged. When she returned with the knife, she gave it to Princess Anthila. She held the knife by the handle with both hands over the dinner table, and challenged Krillgan to cut the blade, because a lightsabre could do it. Krillgan easily sliced through the knife blade with the dagger. Princess Anthila hardly felt it passing through the knife. She made like she was going to touch the severed blade, until Krillgan warned her not to. Like with a lightsabre, the severed blade will be very hot. She stuck the blade into a glass of water, and a little bit of steam came out. She then started looking for the tip of the blade. In case it was burning through her dining table. Krillgan told her that it landed on one of the platters with food on it. He then picked it up using the force, and dropped in in the same cup of water as the rest of the knife. One of the servers was going to remove it, but Princess Anthila just asked her to put it aside. She wanted her husband to see it when he returned.

She than asked Krillgan to tell her the story. Krillgan told her that a Sith Lord had hired some pirates to do some work for the Lord, and placed an apprentice in charge of them. What they were doing was hurting some friends of his, so they asked him if he could help them. He confronted the apprentice, destroyed her lightsabre, and gave her quite a thrashing. She barely escaped with her life, and his friends rounded up the pirates.

Because there was no reason to keep them. Incarcerating them would have been a big drain on resources. He told his friends to either kill them, or let them go. His friends decided to let them go, but first marked them, in case they came back. They would not be let go a second time.

When the Sith Lord found out what happened, he had the pirates go back, just to lead him into a trap. Princess Anthila asked why he did not send his apprentice back. Krillgan told her that the Sith Lord probably killed her for her failure. Because the apprentice he fought in the trap was less skilled, than the apprentice that he had given a good beating to. After he dispatched the apprentice in the trap, he then found and confronted the Sith Lord. She asked Krillgan why he did not come right out and say that he killed them. Krillgan told her that he cannot say for sure that he killed them. They both fled their bodies before they died. Which means that they must have had at least one body nearby that they could possess. Princess Anthila asked if he was concerned about the Sith Lord trying to retaliate for what he has done. Krillgan told her that the easiest body that a person who uses the dark side of the force can possess, is that of a non-force using baby, before it is born. After the baby is born, it will take a long time for the Sith to fully control its body, but because it would have been a non-force using child, the Sith would have very little force using abilities available to him. It would take between 18 to 20 standard years before the body would reach its peak physical abilities. The only threat that the Sith could really pose to him, is if he used his mind to think something up. Krillgan wasn't too worried about that. Because if a Sith was really smart, he wouldn't be a Sith.

Princess Anthila started laughing at Krillgan's logic. She had thought something similar as well. But some of them do display a high degree of cunning. She also made note to tell her niece that they always have to be careful with the information that Krillgan shares. He always seems to be holding some information back. Which is dangerous for them, if they don't know all the players involved in a given situation.

She asked them where they were heading next. Krillgan told her about picking up that shipment from Lorrad, for Seswenna, to throw off the inspector and the PD officer. So he was hoping to pick up a couple of more shipments to make it economical, as well as having people in that Sector that he would like to visit. Princess Anthila remembered that his family spent time in that Sector when the Mandalorian bounty hunter was after them. They would have talked all night if Princess Anthila's husband had not come back with his findings, and reminded her that she needs to be in the office first thing in the morning.

They told Ludia that they can drop off the dress Lydna is wearing with her secretary at Santhe Corporation. Krillgan asked her why they never mention how much it is going to cost him, for all the work the Cereans are doing on his ship. She asked him to drop by her office after they return from the dress shop, and she will show him why.

As they were getting ready to leave, the acting palace secretary handed Ludia a gift basket. When she looked inside, it was full of little frozen food packets for Lydna. Princess Anthila told her that the Cerean mothers all reported to her about how difficult of a time she was going to have weaning Lydna, because of the lack of availability of a kitchen, so her kitchen staff prepared something for her. There was also a container of a fine granulated substance. Anthila told her that if she adds a heaping spoonful to a cup of hot tea water, stirring gently, it will turn into a porridge after 3 to 5 minutes. It is supposed to be made from the easiest grain for a person to digest, so is very good for little children, and is readily available on most worlds. That is what her servers had been feeding her daughter this evening. You can also sweeten it up by adding a dollop of jam. By using different jams, it will have a different flavour every time. Ludia was almost in tears as she thanked them for their thoughtfulness.

At the dress shop, when Shaak found out they were heading to Seswenna, she asked if they were heading to Luptoom. If they were, she wanted to arrange for her first student to go with them. She wanted her to see what they wear, and she wanted her to visit the textile mills where they weave their famous cloth. Andriel had sent them some nice pieces from there. So she was hoping her student could find things that would be as nice. Ludia did not see it as being a problem.

Krillgan asked Shaak, how her friend was with strange creatures? Because they have a Rancor and Vornskr aboard their ship. Shaak thought that at first they were joking. But when she saw how serious they looked, she knew it wasn't a joke. She called up the seamstress at her shop, and asked her if she was interested in going to Luptoom. She told her that she would love to go, but it is a long and expensive trip. Shaak told her that she can arrange for the trip there, only she will be getting up close to a Rancor. The lady thought that the Rancor would be locked in a secure container, so agreed to go. She wanted to know how much time she had to pack. Krillgan told Shaak that he will give her a 24 hour notice for departure, because there is work being done on the ship. Shaak passed that information along, and told her that she was sending her one of her students, so that she can look after her dress shop while she was gone.

When they returned to Santhe Corporation, Krillgan went to Madam Santhe's office, while Ludia and Lydna went back to the ship for a much needed nap. In her office Madam Santhe let Krillgan read some of the reports generated by the Cereans working on his ship. They mainly dealt with design changes to ships that had not yet been built, based on what they observed on the Fenelar ship. Madam Santhe told Krillgan, that the amount of practical knowledge the Cereans were getting, by examining his ship, was something that could not be measured in credits. Every design change that has been mentioned will save the company hundreds if not thousands of credits. In some cases they have been able to jump from the first prototype design to the third prototype design, without having built the first two prototypes. The Cereans consider his ship to be the pinnacle of Fenelar design, in the ship sizes that Santhe Corporation is interested in. Because it is the last ship that they know that they designed, and the indications are that the next step would have been production on a large scale. Krillgan smiled, "It sounds like I should be charging you for examining my ship." "If that is what you want." Krillgan told her that he was happy with how things stood right now.

Madam Santhe told him that to the Cereans. Working on his ship is more fun and less stressful than a paid holiday.

When Krillgan returned to the Research hanger, the Cereans told him about the modifications they have done to his starfighter. They were surprised that he was missing the module that synchronised his starfighter with his ship's force field. They could not understand why he would have a starfighter aboard, if he can't use it?

The only thing Krillgan could think about was, "Great. Now Rasha is going to start asking him to let her take it for a spin. Not just Ludia."

They told him that they upgraded his in system drive, making it more powerful. Now normally it would result in a dramatic increase in speed. But because of the other modifications the speed is only slightly increased, and his manoeuvrability has remained relatively unchanged. To Krillgan it was his manoeuvrability that is important. They told him that they installed a laser cannon in the nose of his starfighter, doubling his firepower. They also installed a hyperspace drive system in it. It is the slowest, and the smallest system there is, so it should only be used if there is an emergency. Because there is no room for an astrometric system in the starfighter. Everything will have to be entered manually. They told him that they have already cleared it with spaceport traffic control, so that he can take-off to test the starfighter, than return to Santhe Corporation Headquarters.

Before pushing the starfighter out of the hanger, he asked them how things were progressing with the Fenelar Phoenix. They told him that they should be finished in 33 hours.

Krillgan found some space debris while he was putting his starfighter through its paces. So he opened fire on it to test the new laser canon. Traffic control contacted him right away, and told him that they had an indication that he fired his weapons. "Was everything okay?" He told them that he found a piece of space debris, and tested his weapons on it. They asked him about the space debris. He told them that the space debris is dead, it is a confirmed kill. They laughed and asked him if there was enough left to be a hazard to other ships. He told them that what was left would only be a hazard if they were traveling near light speed. That was all they needed to know. No one was allowed to travel near light speed in that sector of the system. Krillgan than told them that he was returning to the planet. He gave a glowing report when he returned to Santhe Corporation, which made the Cereans happy.

Because he used the new laser cannon, they checked the firing system to make sure it handled the extra power passing through it okay.

Krillgan used Research's communicator to let Shaak know when they were expecting to leave. He obtained the name and particulars from Shaak, concerning her friend, to pass along to security. To let them know that they will be taking a passenger when they leave. He then notified his crew, to let them know when they would be leaving. He also suggested to Rasha that if they need any supplies, she should ask security where they can get them.

The next day Madam Santhe's secretary contacted Krillgan. She told him that Madam Santhe asked her to contact the shipping companies, to see if there was any shipments of goods heading to the Seswenna Sector, for an independent to take. They informed her that there was a shipment on Lianna's spaceport for Luptoom in the Seswenna Sector, and if he was willing to take the Trax Tube, there was a shipment on the Randon spaceport for Seswenna itself. After verifying the particulars. Krillgan asked her to notify them that they will be taking both shipments.

When security notified Krillgan that his passenger had arrived, he went out to the main gate to meet her. Krillgan guessed that she was only a few years younger than Shaak herself. She was very well dressed, and Krillgan asked her if the outfit was her own design. She told him that she would love to take credit for everything, but most of it, is her interpretation of an outfit that was a collaboration between her mentor Shaak, and the lady that had trained her, Master Andriel.

Before they entered the Research hanger, he told her that he needs to hug her, because of the Rancor and Vornskr. She said she did not understand, she thought that the creatures would be locked up, because they are dangerous. He told her that the Rancor is his head of internal ship security, and the Vornskr is his assistant, they are only dangerous to anyone who would want to board his ship without his permission. She said that she will only agree if his wife does not mind. Krillgan told her that if she prefers he could get his wife to come out to give her a hug. It will have the same affect. She told him that it was alright if he did it.

He gave her a strong hug. It had been so long since someone had hugged her like that, that she felt it was over to soon. He told her not to take offence, that he will not be introducing her to any of the research team still working on the ship, they are only interested in their work, and preferred to be ignored. Krillgan introduced her to each member of his crew, including Smasher and Rudy. When he introduced Lydna. He told the lady that she is not yet a crew member, so he is not sure where she will fit in. He might have to make her another captain, or maybe co-first officer, because so far, she has shown herself to be very good at inspecting what everyone is doing. This made the lady more at easy, knowing that the captain had a sense of humour. Since it is an older ship, she will be sharing the first officer's washroom facilities.

After she was shown her cabin, Rasha took her to her cabin so that she could see the facilities available. The door to the wardrobe popped open when the lady walked by. Because there were so many nice outfits hanging there, the lady asked if she could look at some. Rasha told her that most of them were not hers, but she did not think it would hurt if she had a quick look. When she pulled a couple out to examine them, the lady became excited and asked her, where she got them? Rasha told her that the outfits were not hers, they belonged to the co-captain. She would have to ask her about them. The lady said that she would love to look more closely at the outfits, because they look like they may have been designed by Master Andriel herself. Rasha told her that she will have plenty of time on the trip to examine all the outfits. The lady told Rasha how excited she now was for this trip, and it hasn't even started.

Krillgan and Ludia wanted to get Lydna used to sleeping in another bed besides there's. They eventually wanted her sleeping in her own bed by herself. But the cabin they wanted to use for her, was being used by the seamstress. Rasha was more than happy to have her sleep with her, so they started laying Lydna down in Rasha's room for naps, which was inconvenient for the seamstress, because she could not examine the outfits in Rasha's wardrobe while Lydna was in the cabin napping.

When Lydna wasn't napping. She was running around. She no longer used Rudy for support. So Rudy would be found following her around. She also suddenly became chatty. She would go and have lots of conversations with Smasher. At first Krillgan and Ludia were concerned, because they knew what male Rancor did to baby Rancor, when they became annoying. Smasher told them that he did not find her that annoying. She was bubbly and happy, and wanted to share that. When he did find it get annoying. He would squeeze his ball to get her attention. Than he would throw it. She and Rudy would both go chasing after it. Each one trying to be the one to bring it back to him. He would always have a good laugh watching them.

After they picked up the shipment at the Randon spaceport, Krillgan decided to make a detour to Yitabo. He wanted Smasher and Rudy to have a chance to get out and stretch their legs. He did not know when they would have another opportunity. He also wanted to take Lydna to visit his grandmother. So he landed by the Wookiee settlement rather than at the spaceport. He let Ludia fly his starfighter. While he sat in the back seat holding on to Lydna. She loved the ride. It was very exciting for her to see the countryside racing by. Emily and Kenny were delighted to have them as guests, and to have Lydna running around the ranch house. What they did have to be very careful about was not letting her outside. They were afraid that she would head straight to the Nerfs. Ludia had to give Emily a massage every night because she tried to keep up with Lydna. Krillgan had to massage Kenny for the same reason. Emily noticed that Ludia seemed to be sick every morning. So she asked her, if she was pregnant? Ludia told her that Krillgan said she was. Emily suggested that she ask Kenny to pick her up a homemade remedy for morning sickness at the market. The local women swear by it. Ludia instead asked Kenny, if she could go to the market with him? She wanted to check out the different jams that they had, so that she could start adding them to Lydna's porridge. She was also curious to see how much different it was, from what she imagined it to be, when she heard Mother Andriel telling her stories. She found out from Kenny that the baker that had been so nice to Andriel and Chitrah, had passed away, but his son now ran the business, and he still made the sweet dough balls. Of course the vendors started talking when Ludia bought the remedy for morning sickness. The vendors that dealt with her all said that she was a much nicer person then they were lead to believe. They could not understand why she did not come to the market more often. They also found it peculiar that she would buy something, but it was Kenny that actually paid for it.

When Krillgan and Ludia left Lianna. The former bounty hunter turned researcher and honour wife, asked her husband, if she should tell the other wives who Krillgan really is. After thinking about it. He told her in the morning, that she should tell them at dinner tonight, so that they can be doubly proud of the work they did for him and his ship. They are researchers, so they know enough not to tell anyone else.

Madam Santhe sent an invitation from the palace, in her name as Princess Anthila, to Lady Brelmy on Lorrad, through the Interior Ministry. She did not want one of her Heralds getting their outfits destroyed, by exposure to the Lorrad air. At first they were upset with her, but when she sat down with them, explaining her decision, they understood. Quite a few of their outfits had been handed down from one generation to the next, in service to the palace. It would be a shame to see one destroyed. Needless to say, the invitation created quite a stir in the royal palace on Barseg. It had been more than a century since a person of Noble Barseg birth, had been invited to the palace on Lianna.

When the Barseg Nobility found out that Lady Brelmy was still single, and the extent of her holdings on Lorrad. Her father found himself receiving numerous marriage proposals for her. Many were from Noblemen that had no assets on Lorrad, and saw it as an opportunity to expand their asset base. He knew that many were already married, and discretely inquired into how they planned on rectifying the situation. Many of the wives would have accidents if he agreed. It was easier than going through a divorce, where the wife's family would usually get involved, and demand a portion of the Nobleman's assets.

At first Lady Brelmy wanted to turn down the invitation. She had some nice clothes, but none were of a standard that would be acceptable in any royal court, and all her clothes had soot stains. It was her own executives that ran her companies, and the leaders of the Lorrad underground, that encouraged her to at least correspond with her. They told her that the Santhe House has a good reputation, and the invitation has upset many Barseg Nobles. So she wrote Princess Anthila back, telling her of her clothing dilemma. Princess Anthila wrote her back, informing her that there is a Togruta Master Seamstress on Lianna that is fully capable of sewing her a dress, worthy of the courts of Lianna. She can put her up in a cottage on the palace grounds, until she is ready for an audience in the palace. In the meantime, she would like her to have a tour of Santhe Corporation. Where there is no restrictive dress code. Lady Brelmy's advisors pointed out to her where the real talking with the Princess will take place. The invitation to the palace is a ruse, to elevate her status among the Barseg Nobility. From the rumours they have heard, it was working.

Lady Brelmy was intrigued by the invitation, and wanted to find out if the Lianna nobility was any different from Barseg nobility. So she accepted the invitation, and made arrangements to travel to Lianna. She was met on Lianna's spaceport by a couple of royal Heralds, and a contingent of Palace Guards. She was whisked straight through security and straight onto the Royal Shuttle. On the trip down to the palace grounds, the Heralds outlined what was planned for her. They were to take her to the cottage where she would be staying. There she will meet the Palace Secretary. Once she was settled in, they would re-board the shuttle, and fly to the shuttle terminal nearest the dress shop. There the palace limousine was waiting to take her to the dress shop where she would be measured and she could discuss with the Master Seamstress the details of her dress. If she is not comfortable with what she is currently wearing. The Master Seamstress has dress designs that have been on display, and can quickly make alterations to them for her.

Lady Brelmy had noticed how dirty her clothes looked, next to the people from the Palace. When in fact they were clean. Just stained. She decided that she wanted to try on the outfits that were being offered. She was told that after her return to the cottage. When she was ready, she should notify the Palace Secretary, and he would make arrangements for her to be taken to Santhe Corporation Headquarters.

On the shuttle ride to the dress shop, one of the Heralds had thoughtfully brought along a computer, and connected to the dress shop's Holonet site. So that Lady Brelmy could see the types of outfits that they would normally sew. She liked both the outfits, and how happy the models looked showing off the outfits. This was also the first time she had seen what the Togruta looked like. She was glad that she saw them on the computer first. Otherwise she might have stared.

She found the Master Seamstress to be a very pleasant lady. She also liked how she stood up to the Palace Guards, not allowing them into her workshop. When they contacted the Palace requesting some female Guards be sent to the dress shop. The Palace Secretary refused their request, telling them that the Togruta are fully capable of providing security in their own dress shop. They are even cleared to providing security for their Queen, if she chose to enter their dress shop.

After Lady Brelmy had her measurements taken, she was drawn to the two outfits on display in the case in the workshop. The Master Seamstress informed her that the outfits belong to the lady who co-founded this dress shop, and her husband. They wore them when they were invited to the palace for dinner with Princess Krinta. Where they also met Queen Anthila for desert. Lady Brelmy stared at the outfits for a long time, as she remembered how nice her life was like back in those days. Back before she was raped, and her father did not want to have anything to do with her.

Shaak did not want to intrude on the Noblewoman's reminiscences, but she had work to do, and decisions needed to be made. So she addressed Lady Bremly, when she did not respond, she risked offending her, by gently touching her arm while addressing her.

The Lady had not noticed that Shaak had touched her, when she seemed to wake up and turned to her. Shaak told her about the decisions she needs to make. She told Shaak that she wants to try on the outfits she would recommend, because her own outfits were too badly stained to be seen on Lianna.

Because Shaak regularly rotates the outfits she has on display in the storefront windows. She had quite a closet full of outfits that had never been worn. The Lady was close in size to what she had. So she pulled out three that she thought would look nice on her. The Lady liked all three when she first saw them. She loved them when she tried them on, and saw how they looked on her. She was surprised that the Master Seamstress said that they would look even nicer, once they were properly fitted. After she marked them up with chalk, she handed each one to a young Togruta seamstress, sitting at each of the three sewing machines.

The Lady was curious and asked if she ever trained humans? Skaak told her that she has and still does. The first seamstress she trained is a human, who has her own dress shop. She is currently traveling to Luptoom, to visit the factories there. Sometimes they have limited runs on some of the fabrics they make, and you can only see them to purchase them, if you show up in person. So the human seamstress she is currently training is looking after her dress shop, until she returns. Lady Brelmy asked if she was also on their Holonet site, because she noticed that all three Togruta seamstresses were modeling outfits on the site. Shaak told her, that the first human model she saw, is her seamstress, she was also in the group shot with the three Togruta. (On the flight back to the palace Lady Brelmy checked out the site once again, wishing she was that seamstress.)

Shaak showed Lady Brelmy the sketch of the dress she wanted to make for her. She then went into her office and came back with the shawl she had commissioned the ladies in the weaver's guild to make for her design. Lady Brelmy was surprised that Shaak had not made the design for anyone yet, and asked her why. She told her that the Master Seamstress and Dress Designer that had trained her, had told her that she will have design ideas that she needs to hold on to. When the right lady for the design walks into her shop, she will know it was for her. When Shaak first laid eyes on Lady Brelmy, she knew that this was her design. Lady Brelmy was honoured and felt very special. A feeling that she had not had for a long time. She also loved the shawl that Shaak had placed on her shoulders. She really wanted this design.

Shaak had pulled out some bolts of silk that she thought would look good on Lady Brelmy. She draped each one, one at a time, over Lady Brelmy's shoulder so that she could see how each one looked against her skin. She let Lady Brelmy choose the one she thought looked best, to make her dress out of. After everything was agreed upon. Shaak asked her if she wanted to return to the dress shop for her final fitting, or did she want her to bring it to her cottage. Lady Brelmy told her she would return. She liked the atmosphere in her dress shop. She then asked the Master Seamstress about the expense in credits for everything. Shaak was a little surprised.

"Didn't the Palace Secretary tell you that the Palace was incurring all of the expenses?"

Lady Brelmy was a little embarrassed, she had not paid as close attention as she should have, to everything the Palace Secretary was saying. She had felt like a child again when she was checking out the cottage, and the three women that were assigned to the cottage and her, while she lived there. The first outfit was ready. Lady Brelmy was reluctant to surrender the shawl back to the Master Seamstress, it felt so comfortable. Shaak and the seamstress that had done the alterations helped her to get dressed. Lady Brelmy loved the results. It was just like the Master Seamstress said, it looked like it was originally designed for her.

They sat down and had some tea while they waited for the other seamstresses to finish with their alterations. Lady Brelmy asked about the lady whose outfit is hanging in the display case. She told her that she had to leave Lianna, because the Sith wanted to take her baby away from her. The Sith had arranged their marriage, hoping that they would give birth to a force using child, that they could train to become a Sith. Lady Brelmy said that she detects that she has tremendous respect for the woman. Did she know anything about their marriage relationship? Shaak told her that she met them when her friend was starting to fall in love with her husband. He is a special man. Kind, caring, and considerate. She believed that he started loving his wife after he met her mother. Because he knew that this was the type of person his wife would become. The type of person he wanted to love forever, as his wife. She hated him at first because the Sith had arranged the marriage, and they both had to leave their families because of it. So he had to be strong and gentle at the same time, until he finally won her over. By this time the other outfits were ready. Lady Brelmy thanked the Master Seamstress for the tea and the lovely story. Before leaving the workshop, Lady Brelmy asked the Master Seamstress if she knew if her friend was able to get away and raise their child safely. Shaak simply answered yes. Lady Brelmy loved stories with happy endings.

The tour of Santhe Corporation Headquarters was exquisite. Santhe Security even put on a special demonstration for Lady Brelmy. Now she knew why they were so highly respected, as a security force. After the tour, Lady Brelmy had a chance to have a talk with Madam Santhe, as she preferred to be called, when at work in the company. Their first conversation was mainly small talk, as they started to set the groundwork for a relationship. Every day, Lady Brelmy would come back to Santhe Corporation, and meet with Madam Santhe. Each subsequent talk that they had, Lady Brelmy started opening up more and more to Madam Santhe.

She told Madam how her father was so upset with the one they called the Blue Ghost, for getting the ship's computer to record everything that the first officer of the freighter did, including recording her rape. Madam Santhe asked her, why her father was so upset with the Blue Ghost, when he should have been upset with the first officer? Lady Brelmy said that he was upset with the first officer. Because of him, he could not get a bride price for her.

Madam Santhe asked her, if she had ever heard of a Nobleman's daughter being raped before? Lady Brelmy said that she was the only one that she knew of. Madam Santhe asked her again to think about why her father was upset with the Blue Ghost, because she could not be the first Nobleman's daughter to have been raped, in the long history of Barseg Nobility? After thinking about it for a long while, Lady Brelmy suddenly went pale. She looked at Madam Santhe and told her, "The Blue Ghost saved my life. If it had not become public knowledge that she had been raped. She would have had an unfortunate accident, like so many Noblemen's daughters." Which is why her father sent her to Lorrad, the next thing to having an accident.

They talked for a long time that day. For the first time in her life Lady Brelmy felt comfortable talking with someone about her rape. She wanted to talk with her mother, but her mother would not let her. In the short time she had come to know her, Madam Santhe had become a surrogate mother for her. Madam Santhe had gotten up from behind her desk, and moved the chairs on the other side of her desk right next to each other. So that they could hold hands and talk and hug some more.

Madam Santhe had forgot about the time limit, for being in secure mode, and the computer was not allowed to warn her, because she wasn't behind her desk, where she could see the monitor. It wasn't until she noticed the flashing red of her monitor against the wall behind her desk. That she realised that Security thought that she was in a hostage situation. She told her computer to tell Security to stand down, it might be a few more hours yet, before she open's her door.

The computer did more than tell them. It let Security hear her for themselves. They had the computer run an analysis of her voice, they wanted to know if she was under duress. The computer determined that Madam Santhe was annoyed by what she perceived as an interruption. The fully armoured and armed Security Officers outside her door felt that they could not leave their positions, until they were sure that Madam Santhe was alright. The Head of Security approached the Cereans, to see if they could hack into Madam's computer, so that Security could listen in on what was being said. The Cereans being very fond of Madam, were also concerned, and did hack into her computer. After listening for a few moments, the Cereans undid what they did, and told the Head of Security, that they could not help him. Madam's conversation with Lady Brelmy was too personal. They also told him to leave them alone. The door to her office will open when Madam Santhe orders it to, and not before. The only thing the Head of Security could do, was rotate his men (male and female) out of their positions outside Madam Santhe's door, so they could remove their armour for bathroom breaks, and replacing fluids they were losing through sweat, as they wore the heavy armour.

When Madam Santhe did open the door and came out, it was obvious to the office staff, that she had been crying. She reminded Security that she had ordered them to stand down. She then asked her secretary to bring a carafe of cold water and some tea. She brought the water first. After she brought them some tea, Madam Santhe sealed the door again. When they did finally come out, Madam Santhe contacted palace security to have the shuttle on standby. She did not want her guest being late getting her dress, or being late for dinner tonight.

They hugged, before Lady Brelmy departed for the palace. Everyone in the office knew that they were now very good friends. Madam Santhe went to security herself and apologized. She told them that she had lost track of time, and what was happening in her office, was too important to be interrupted, because they thought she might be a hostage. She knew that the female officers understood.

When Lady Brelmy entered the dining hall, she looked lovely. Princess Anthila was very proud of Shaak, and what she accomplished. She introduced the acting Palace Secretary to Lady Brelmy as her husband. She asked him if he could join them for dinner as her husband, and a Nobleman of Lianna. So that Lady Brelmy could see that not all Noblemen are bad, except for the ones on Barseg. They all laughed over that, instead of crying like they wanted to.

Conversation was light, dinner was amazing. After dinner, Princess Anthila dropped a bombshell. She asked Lady Brelmy if she would live in the palace permanently, as her "Lady in Waiting". Her duties would be similar to a Palace Secretary, but only for her. So she would be working constantly with the Palace Secretary in coordinating functions. She would need to represent her both in the palace and out. Her husband would be heavily involved in her initial training. She will be given time each day, for her own affairs, including the overseeing of her empire on Lorrad. Lady Bremly smiled, she liked the way Princess Anthila made that sound. She told her that she will let her have three Lorradian months to decide. Then she will either need a firm yes or no.

Lady Brelmy knew that on Barseg, this was a coveted position, and would automatically elevate the status of a house. It was usually offered to married woman because of that. Lady Brelmy asked Princess Anthila, how many toes she would be stepping on, if she accepted this position? Princess Anthila told her none. It is not a regular position in this palace. Two generations have gone by, without anyone in this position. Because it is a personal position, it is a personal choice as to who gets it. If anything, the Ladies of Lianna would be more curious than anything else, to know why the position was offered to her, if she accepts. If she turns it down, then this conversation did not happen. Lady Brelmy blushed, because of the confidence the Princess must have in her, to even offer her this position. She told the Princess that she should would have her decision within the time she has been given.

Lady Brelmy only took one outfit back to Lorrad with her, leaving everything else in her cottage. She made sure it was well sealed in her luggage, before exiting the Lorrad spaceport, to take the shuttle to the surface. She did not want to get any soot on it, when departing the shuttle terminal.

Her company executives all recommended that she take the position. She knew that they were well qualified to run her company for her. After all, she had handpicked each one. They were also well positioned for further acquisitions, should the opportunities present themselves.

Her Father contacted her to let her know that he had started negotiations for her marriage. She told him point blank, "She was not interested in any man that was paying him for the privilege to rape her. She was old enough under Barseg law, that he no longer had that authority to do so. (She knew that none of the Noblemen on Barseg had the strength, patience, and gentleness, like the seamstress's husband. So that she could fall in love with them. On Barseg, women were property. Even a Nobleman's wife.) Besides, she was now the new Lady in Waiting for Princess Anthila of the Royal House of Santhe on Lianna. She had just returned to Lorrad to make the arrangements, so that she could continue to run her factories from there."

This was more than a slap in the face to her father. Some of the Noblemen that recently expressed interest in his daughter had strong connections to Barseg's royal court. He had been hoping to leverage that connection to get an appointment for himself, or his wife. Now all that was lost. In anger he severed the connection with his daughter. Lady Brelmy was surprised by how quickly she had decided to accept the position. She no longer felt safe on Lorrad. It was too easy for a Barseg Nobleman to try and force himself on her. The courts would never call it rape.

Lydna was helping her father finish off the plate of berries that mother had brought back with her, from the market. Berry season was just beginning, and it was promising to be a good one. The morning sickness cure did help lessen the symptoms in the morning, just not eliminate them. Ludia did like going with Kenny to the market, then helping him prepare dinner with some of the items he purchased. She was learning a lot from helping him. Some day she might even be able to cook a complete meal for her family, the way Kenny does. Krillgan wanted to wait until the end of berry season before returning to the ship. Lydna just found that this was a nice food that she could eat with her hands, and in her own words, tasted "Yummy". She even found it tickled when her father would lick all the juice off of her face. She liked sleeping with her grandmother Emily, but could only call her "Em". Some nights she wasn't quite asleep when her mother would come in to give Em a massage. She knew that Em had to be a really good person for her mother to do that. The gentle rocking motion in the mattress, when Em was getting her massage, was usually enough to put Lydna finally to sleep.

That night Krillgan had a dream. His mother appeared to him and told him that he needs to hurry. Their One Clan really needs his help. When Krillgan woke up, he woke up Ludia and told her that they need to get dressed and leave right away. His clan needs his help. Ludia woke up and asked him what was wrong with the Singing Mountain Clan. Krillgan told her not their clan, the clan that he and his mother belong to on Eriadu. The One Clan. He doesn't know what is wrong, just that they need him.

Ludia went to wake Em, to tell her that they have to leave. She was hoping that she could dress Lydna without waking her. Krillgan went to wake Kenny to give him the news, he wished that he could have made up a batch of Kolto when he had the time. He asked Kenny how much of the Kolto medication that he made up, do they have left? Krillgan did not like the answer. He asked Kenny, if he had a small glass jar? When Kenny gave him one, he started dripping Kolto into it right away. When he felt that he had enough, he sealed it and handed it to Kenny. He told Kenny that if it looks like they are going to run out. He should take this oil, and ask the Apothecary to make it up the same way he would make up Kolto for med kits. The mixture is similar, and should last them until the next time he can return to Yitabo. Kenny went to the kitchen to put the jar in the cooler. He also put some water on to boil. He doubted that neither he nor Emily would be able to go right back to sleep, without having a soothing cup of tea first. He then went to Emily's bedroom, because he was sure that that is where he would find everyone. He arrived just in time to hear Krillgan tell Emily about his dream. They all hugged, and kissed, and had tears in their eyes, as they said goodbye. Lydna seemed to wince a little when Emily and Kenny kissed her goodbye, but she did not wakeup.

Ludia had to tell Krillgan what to take, as she was holding the sleeping Lydna in her arms. She made sure that he grabbed all the lovely jams she had purchased. After loading everything in the starfighter, and making sure it was secure. Krillgan used the force to help lift Ludia and Lydna onto the back seat. To Ludia they felt as light as a feather when she jumped up into the backseat. When they were settled, Krillgan jumped rather than climb into the front seat.

The sun had already risen over the mountains, when they arrived next to the Wookiee settlement, and most of the Wookiees were up having breakfast. Krillgan and Ludia joined them, thanking them for looking after his crew. Krillgan even remembered to give the hunter a nice hug, telling him that he was thankful he wasn't eaten, which brought a laugh from everyone that was present. After everything was secure aboard ship, and the ramp was raised, Krillgan and Ludia went to the bridge. Krillgan took the pilot's seat and told the computer that they were doing a silent departure. Ludia was in the captain's seat, with Lydna in her arm's, monitoring everything, especially the items on the engineer's console. Since Grimm was still sleeping.

The crew and passenger were woken up by the computer, telling everyone to prepare for the jump to hyperspace. Krillgan was not waiting until they reached the edge of the system to jump. After the jump, everyone wanted to know what was going on. Even Smasher and Rudy came to the crew lounge to find out what was happening. They were expecting to go hunting again today. While everyone was having their breakfast Krillgan told them that his mother appeared to him in a dream. Telling him that he needs to get to Eriadu, to help his clan there.

The passenger later told Rasha, that she was not expecting this trip to be so exciting. It was just like one of her adventure stories she used to read as a child. First she discovers an amazing treasure. Then she is treated as royalty by the walking mountains of fur. Now suddenly they are rushing into the unknown. She will have some lovely stories to tell Shaak when she returns to Lianna. Rasha told her that other than Shaak, she cannot tell anyone else about the Wookiees. She told Rasha that having a secret is part of what makes this a great adventure. Rasha wondered how she would react if she knew that their Captain had a bounty on his head.

Lady Bremly's father sent her mother to try and talk some reason into his daughter. Instead, when she arrived on Lianna, she warned her daughter that her father was going to attempt to take her factories away from her. Since she wasn't on Lorrad to stop him. Lady Bremly took her mother to Santhe Corporation Headquarters to tell Madam Santhe what her mother told her.

When Madam Santhe heard what her husband was planning, she called a meeting of all department heads to help come up with a solution.

It was Head of Security that reminded her, that it is company policy not to subcontract work, unless the company's security system is up to Santhe Corporation standards, so that there is no chance of losing proprietary information. They would need to go there with a large contingent of security officers, to help bolster their security, in preparation for a possible bid on some outsourced work, while they upgrade their security system. That would prevent anyone from trying to seize the properties, even a Barseg Nobleman. Madam Santhe liked that idea, and gave him the go ahead. She then took the afternoon off, to have tea with her Lady in Waiting, and her mother, in Lady Brelmy's cottage. Her mother was very impressed with Princess Anthila being willing to visit with them, when she is obviously a very busy lady.

When Madam Santhe left to return to Santhe Corporation, to close up some files before returning to the Palace. The mother told Lady Brelmy how proud of her she was, especially how proud she was of her for standing up to her father. She is happy that she found some good friends and allies. When Lady Bremly showed her mother all the outfits that a local Togruta seamstress has sewn for her. (She had quite a collection, now that she was a Lady in Waiting). Her mother wanted an outfit sewn for her. She told her that these are far nicer designs than anything she has seen on Barseg. She was sure that the wives of the other Noblemen will be very jealous.

When Lady Brelmy's father landed at the freighter's spaceport on Lorrad, in his private yacht. He did not notice the large freighter with Santhe Corporation's emblem on it. His luxury sedan came right up to the bottom of the ramp to pick him up. So he would spend as little time as possible outside. In the sedan, his local advisor briefed him on all the preparations that had been made for his coming. A large contingent of the local PD would be present to back up his security people. In case his daughter's security people tried putting up a fight. Their informants tell him that her security people will resist them, from trying to enter her compound. Her father suggested that they go to the largest compound first. Once that one falls into his hands, the rest are sure to capitulate.

When they arrived at the compound, he sent his advisor to order them to let him onto his property. The security guard in the gatehouse, told the advisor that this property belonged to Lady Brelmy. He has taken his Lord to the wrong compound. The advisor went up to the officer in charge of the PD, and told him to put the security guard in his place.

When the PD officer went to the gatehouse, he noticed a Security Officer in the gatehouse from Santhe Corporation, along with the local security guard. He asked the Officer, what was he doing there? He told the PD officer that they were there to upgrade Lady Bremly's security to Santhe Corporation standards, in preparation for Lady Brelmy placing a bid for some outsourcing work, for Santhe Corporation. The PD officer tried telling him that this property belongs to her father, not to Lady Brelmy. The Santhe Corporation officer told the PD officer, that Santhe Corporation has done its homework. According to all the paperwork filed with the Interior Ministry, this property does belong to Lady Bremly. If the PD try entering the property without her written permission, they are allowed to shot them on sight, according to both Barseg and Lorrad law. They can also be sure that one of their missiles will stray from its intended target, and blow up the luxury sedan, with everyone in it.

The PD officer went and entered the luxury sedan. He told Lady Brelmy's father, that they can't do anything for him. There is a contingent of heavily armed, and armoured, Santhe Corporation Security officers, protecting the compound. The PD has nothing that can match their firepower. It would be suicide for them to rush the gate. They also threatened to blow up this sedan with a stray missile. Once Santhe Corporation has finished upgrading their security system. The PD would not be able to help them, even when the Santhe Security Officers leave. He will have to find another way to take over the compounds.

Instead of being upset, the PD officer saw the Nobleman smile. He dismissed the officer, and told the chauffeur to take him back to his yacht.

When he returned to Barseg, he was quite surprised to find that he has been summoned to appear before the King. When he went to the palace, the King asked him, how his daughter managed to get the prestige appointment, of being Lady in Waiting to Princess Anthila on Lianna? When no Barseg Nobleman has been able to set foot in their palace, for more than a century. Lady Bremly's father told the King, that his daughter has proven herself to be a very astute businessman on Lorrad. Even being able to outmanoeuvre some Noblemen. He assumed that Princess Anthila must have heard of her skills, which is why she must have invited her to be her Lady in Waiting. The King mentioned that the Santhe family must be watching them much closer than they had suspected. He then asked the father to report to him, any new developments concerning his daughter, and the royal court on Lianna. Lady Bremly's father promised the King that he would. He could not believe his good fortune, he had just been handed unrestricted access to the royal court of Barseg. Every Nobleman's dream. All because of his daughter.

When he returned home, his wife had returned from Lianna, dressed in a manner befitting their new status. He told her that he had just returned from an audience with their King, all because of their daughter. He now has unrestricted access to the royal court. What is even more amazing, was how his daughter had outmanoeuvred him. Preventing him from taking over all her holdings. He has never felt so proud of her. His wife told him that he should tell her himself. It will go more towards repairing his relationship with her, than anything she could do.

The father was surprised that his wife believed that his daughter would receive him. He flew to Lianna right away, to try. He was not given permission to land anywhere on the planet. He did dock at the spaceport and took a shuttle to the surface. Palace Security was expecting him and told him that he was granted an hour's audience with his daughter. The meeting went better, and faster, than Lady Bremly expected. She was happy for her father, and his new status. Secretly she was happy that her father admitted that he was proud of her, for outmanoeuvring him on Lorrad. He left knowing that he could come back, but he must give more notice.

He reported immediately to the King, upon his return to Barseg, about being allowed on the palace grounds, and about being given permission to return. The King was delighted, and of course wanted to be kept informed. Lady Brelmy's mother would return to Lianna with the excuse that she needed a new dress. The father did not mind, because he liked how jealous the ladies of the court were of her outfits. Lady Bremly enjoyed her mother's visits, and would have her stay with her at the cottage. She would also warn her when her father planned on coming for a visit. He would visit just often enough, to maintain his status in the royal court on Barseg.

Krillgan had convinced Ludia, that he should go to Eriadu by himself. This is his clan, and mother had only spoken to him in the dream. He had promised her that he would wear his full amour outfit, just to be safe. So when they entered the Eriadu system, the Fenelar Phoenix went to battle mode, so that Krillgan could leave the ship in his starfighter. It certainly was easier leaving the ship, not have to use the force.

As he approached Eriadu, Krillgan asked, if he could land on the planet, since he would not be able to dock with the spaceport, unless they had a starfighter bay? They told him that all three shuttle terminals were now operational. They asked him, if he had a preference? He asked, if there was a shuttle terminal at Old Town Factoryville? They told him that there was, and gave him the planetary coordinates.

After parking the starfighter, the Imperial Troopers in charge of keeping the terminal secure, did not know what to make of the person who got out of the starfighter. He had on some new bounty hunter armour, with a sword strapped to his back, and a shielded blaster pistol on his hip. They had no reason to talk to him, so they let him go.

Krillgan removed the helmet after leaving the terminal. He would much rather use the force to tell him what was around him, than relying on the electronics that were in his helmet.

The sun was about to set, when he found what he hoped was the Devaronian Inn. He was very relieved to see a Devaronian matron when he entered the main door. While registering for a room, he asked the matron how he might get to the Devaronian clan. It was important that he talk to a lady whose name in Basic means Flower. She asked him, if Flower was in trouble? He assured her that he wasn't a bounty hunter. He just needed to talk with her. She told him that a truck will be stopping by, to deliver supplies in the morning. He can catch a ride in it to the clan. She also told him where the cantina was if he was hungry, and told him what time he needs to have his room's computer wake him, if he wanted to have breakfast in the cantina, before leaving.

After he left for his room, the Devaronian matron contacted the dress shop using her communicator. She told Uleanna that a strange man dressed in armour, had just come into the Inn. He asked how to get to the Devaronian clan, because he needed to talk to a lady whose name means flower. "Could he be the one her grandmother prophesied would come, before she died? The one that her aunt Andriel would send them, to protect the clan." Uleanna said that she hoped so. Uleanna asked the matron, if he had a lightsabre? "Did he look like he could battle a Sith?" The matron said she wasn't sure. He did not have a lightsabre, but he did have a sword. Why would anyone in this day and age have a sword?

Uleanna wanted the matron to ask the man if Andriel sent him, but was afraid to have her mention that name. Bounty hunters do come to the cantina in disguise hoping that someone might mention that name. So that they might be able to get a lead as to where she might be hiding. Bounty hunters have already tried kidnapping a couple of Devaronian women, who had mentioned her name in a conversation. If it wasn't for their self-defence skills, they would have gotten away with it. They contacted the Garrison Commander right away, who ran the bounty hunters off the planet. They were told that if they returned, they would be arrested, than executed for attempted kidnapping. Uleanna told her to just watch him, they will find out who he is, when she sees him tomorrow.

The matron walked to the cantina. She found the young man, he had just finished placing his order. He wasn't wearing his armour, he wore a nice shirt, and some leather pants. She asked his server what he ordered. She told her that he had first asked if they have oven baked chinchawwas. She had to tell him that it hadn't been on the menu for years. The matron's heart had skipped a beat when the server mentioned chinchawwas. The server said that he asked her to recommend something, so she recommended the Reek steak with wild fungi in cream sauce and potatoes. She also recommended a side order of sweetweed salad. He said that he was very interested in trying the salad, but was not a big salad person, so he might not finish it. The matron told her to charge his meal to his room. The server knew that he must have some connection to the Devaronian clan, if he was being allowed to charge it to his room.

The next morning after breakfast, Krillgan in full armour, went to clear up his bill. The Devaronian matron told him that Flower will decide what he should pay. The truck was waiting just outside for him.

The Nosaurian driver looked like he was impatient to get away. After they were on their way. The Nosaurian told him that he thought bounty hunters usually had big guns, and he did not expect one to be catching a ride in his truck. Krillgan told him that he was adequately armed for anything he had to face. He was not a bounty hunter, or he would have kicked him out at the Inn, and commandeered his truck for his own purposes. The Nosaurian did not like that comment. He gave Krillgan a quick glance. "How do I know that you won't try doing that, when we stop at the Devaronian general store?" "If I did, it would be a short walk home for you. But I won't, because that is where I will be getting out."

The Nosaurian did not ask him anymore questions for the rest of the trip. He just kept taking quick glances at him. Not sure whether to trust him or not.

When he backed the truck up to the store. Krillgan got out as soon as he stopped, before he said anything. He only took a few steps, then stopped when he saw the sign over the dress shop. "Andriel and Dreamara's Unity Dress Shop". His mother will like that name. He started walking again when a Devaronian woman came out of the dress shop, and stood their looking at him. Definitely older than him, but younger than his mother.

He approached to what he thought was a comfortable distance to talk. He stopped and told her that he was looking for a lady whose name in basic means flower. The lady asked, who is he? He told her that his name is Krillgan, he is the son of Andriel, who sent him. The lady first put her hand to her mouth, then she launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck. She backed away like she had just received an electric shock, when her cheek touched his. "You have fur". Krillgan could see that her eyes were watery. She told him that she is his cousin. Her name is Uleanna, which means flower in basic.

She said that her grandmother told them before she died, that Andriel would send them someone to protect them when they needed it. She did not think it would be one of their own. She hopes that he knows how to stand up to a Sith. "The Moff contacted them to warn them that "The Brat" was returning. Before he was taken away by the Sith, he promised to return some day, and make slaves of us all."

Krillgan mildly reminded her that it was not appropriate to talk like that about a member of the clan. He could not help it, that their planet was invaded, and his clan disintegrated, while he was in the womb. He had no stability, nor a true understanding of right and wrong, or good and bad. It was only natural that he chose the path he did. It was very unfortunate that he was also a force user. Uleanna asked him, why he was defending him? Krillgan told her that he had received everything that that man had lost. If his clan had not disintegrated, Krillgan could not have benefited from being there, when a new clan was born. Uleanna said she understood where he was coming from. But that does not change the very real danger they are in. Krillgan told her that he is fully aware of the danger, which is why his mother sent him.

At that moment a young Devaronian teenage girl with red hair, came out of the shop, followed by a blond haired human man. Uleanna introduced her daughter and husband. Uleanna noticed Krillgan staring at her daughter's hair. She told them that they noticed something very interesting in all the Devaronian-Human families they have in their clan. All the daughters have hair, where the sons do not. Krillgan apologised, he was so used to seeing his mother without hair. That to see an obvious Devaronian young lady with hair, was a shock. He should not have been, because he also has hair, as well as Devaronian fur. The young lady came up to him and touched his cheek with her hand. She asked him, why if he has Devaronian fur, does he look purple? Krillgan told her that he also has his father's blue skin. He pushed the fur slightly aside on the back of his hand, so that she could see the blue skin underneath.

They took him into the dress shop to show him around. He asked them if he could leave his armour some place. People keep thinking he is a bounty hunter. Uleanna had a mannequin in her workshop that is not being used. He can hang his armour on that. Krillgan warned her that when he needs to put it on, he is not going to stop and ask permission to enter the workshop. He will barge right in, and put it on. She told him not to worry. She doubts that she will have any real customers today. "After they were warned that…" She had to stop and think, because she could not remember his name, and she did not want to call him "The Brat" again.

"After they were warned that the Sith was coming, most people are too afraid to come out of their homes."

After Krillgan took his armour off, both mother and daughter took him to the storefront, because of all the natural light. They wanted to have a closer look at his shirt. Uleanna asked him what type of silk it is made from. He told her that it was Rimohtad Spider Silk. The daughter asked him what else was in there. He told them it was a special metal. He took them back into the workshop, drawing the entrance curtain closed, to keep must of the sunlight out. He then touched his shirt with the force, so that they could see it glow. He told them that his shirt was probably better armour than the suit of armour. But the suit of armour looks more intimidating.

Over lunch, Krillgan found out that Uleanna is now the head of the clan. The clan elders that were first nominated are still elders, but they are more like advisors now. It was the clan that chose the new name for the dress shop, after her grandmother passed away.

It was very nice of his aunt Lindream, to come visit them all the way from Deysum III. She signed a contract with the Nautolans for the fish products that they produce. She also signed a contract with their joint venture Devaronian/Human Shellwork Jewellery Company. They have artisans that handcraft jewellery from the shell of the Eriaduan Flow-mollusks. They traveled to Luptoom together to the textile mills to have a look at their specialty fabrics. Krillgan asked her how long ago this was, and was there any fabric left. Uleanna believed that a year or two had passed, and there was still a good selection of fabrics when they left. They just could not afford to take it all.

After lunch Uleanna went with him to talk to the Nosaurian clan. On the way he asked if she could make up a small package of the items, his aunt signed contracts for, and have it sent to the spaceport, for his ship the Fenelar Phoenix to pick up. He might be able to send more people, who would be interested in signing contracts, their way. She asked him why she doesn't just give it to him. He reminded her that this is a Sith Empire planet. He does not know what type of repercussions there will be, for fighting and defeating a Sith, on one of their worlds. He might have to suddenly depart this planet, and cannot afford to clutter his mind with little things.

The Sith barged right into the Moff's office, ignoring all the personnel in the outer office that tried to stop him. He told the Moff that he was only there because the ground crew at the shuttle terminal told him that he wants to see him, and the Sith are supposed to show some level of courtesy to the local Moff. The Moff looked at him for a moment. He asked him if he knew why his uncle nicknamed him "Chaos" when he first saw him at the Sith Academy. The Sith said he did not know, nor did he care. The Moff told him that his uncle only saw destruction in his life.

"There was nothing there that an Empire can be built upon. They could not find any way to use him, which would help build the Empire. The only reason his Master took him as an apprentice, was because he felt obligated to the Empire, to try and make something out of him. Since he was the one who brought you to the Academy, and somehow you survived. In a class that had the lowest survival rate of any group, and everyone believes it was because of you."

"Well your uncle is dead, killed by the Emperor that he served."

"Yes, and the Emperor is also dead, which is why your Master let you go. But make no mistake, by uncle was a loyal Sith, right to the very end. Though he was surrounded by those conspiring against the Emperor."

"My Master let me go, because he could not stop me!"

"He could have, but there was no point. He saw you racing towards your death, just as I have."

"Dreams and visions. They don't have any meaning unless you give meaning to them. I've seen my death a thousand different times, in a thousand different ways. Yet I am still here. The Devaronians are weak. They will kiss my feet, and do whatever else I say, when I show up. They will do it, because they know that I will hurt the ones they love, if they don't. No Jedi would dare come to this planet to save them. Not only would they have to try and beat me. But they would have your entire military to deal with, and your military has been trained to detain and kill Jedi."

"Don't be so naïve. There are other force users out there, who we are not at war with."

"Do you really believe the Voss will leave their precious mountain, to help some pathetically weak people?"

"There are others. There is one who will destroy you, if you don't leave this planet."

"Now whose being naïve?"

With that the Sith left the office.

Airy was out front of the building, standing beside the Moff's repulser-lift limousine, with a polish rag in his hand. When the Sith stepped out of the building, and ordered him to drive him to Old Town Factoryville. Airy told him that he only takes orders from the Moff. He will have to find some other way of getting there. The Sith ordered Airy to get out of his way, he will drive himself. Airy didn't move. He told the Sith that he cannot drive the Moff's limousine. The Sith became angry and used the force to throw Airy against a barrier. Airy called him a fool, because he was the only one who could drive the limousine. Then he collapsed.

The Sith sat in the driver's seat. As soon as he touched the steering wheel, it locked up, and alarms started going off. It kept repeating the warning "Unauthorised User". The Sith swore, the vehicle was keyed to the chauffer's DNA. He used the force to blast the driver's door off, and got out.

An open military vehicle was going by, the type used to chauffeur officers. The Sith grabbed it with the force. Bringing it to a dead stop. He threw the three military personnel out of the vehicle, using the force. Then he hopped in and sped away.

As soon as the Sith left his office, the Moff contacted his personal security detachment. To send a unit and a hovering camera droid, to follow the Sith, but not engage him, or interfere with anything the Sith does, or is being done to the Sith. The other thing the Moff did is contact the dress shop in Old Town Factoryville. He warned them that "the Brat" just left his office, and is on his way to them. Unfortunately, with all the chaos outside of the Moff's office building. It was a while before anyone noticed Airy.

Uleanna introduced Krillgan to the Nosaurian elders, as Andriel the Warrior's son. He had been sent by Andriel to protect the Devaronian clan. But for some reason he has felt compelled to come talk with them. The truck driver that had driven Krillgan in the morning, happened to be walking by, chewing on a piece of roast chinchawwa. He overheard the introduction that the head of the Devaronian clan made. When he saw who she introduced, he tried making himself very small, hoping that he would not notice him. He could not believe that he had mistaken the son of Andriel the Warrior, as a bounty hunter. If the rest of the clan finds out, he will be the laughingstock of the clan.

Krillgan told the elders that he had recently been to Manaan. The Selkath had just finished with the basic assembly of an orbiting starfighter base. They built the base to help protect the system from pirates. Only they have no pilots. The Selkath told him that they would be willing to hire Nosaurians, because of their reputation of having some of the fastest reflexes. He does not know what the details of the contract would be, but he knows that the Selkath will be fair.

They asked him if the Selkath will let them live on Manaan, if they work for them? Krillgan told them that he would expect that they would. Only right now Ahto City does not look that much different than what he has seen here, with rubble everywhere. The down side is that there are no Chinchawwas to hunt. But there are plenty of fish to be caught, if they like fish.

The Nosaurians do like fish. So eating fish would not be a hardship. They had also heard grandmother Dreamara's prophesy from the head of the Devaronian clan. They knew that there was coming a day, that alien species such as themselves, will not be welcome on Eriadu, anymore. So they need another planet where they can establish themselves. If the Selkath are as fair as this man says, then Manaan would be their new home. They told Krillgan that they will send some young men to Manaan. If the Selkath are as fair as he says, then they will defend the system for them.

Just as they finished talking, Uleanna's husband runs up to them panting real hard. They had trouble understanding what he was trying to say. Finally Krillgan heard, "Moff… called… Sith… coming."

They had been meeting outside. They were all surprised by how fast Krillgan got up and ran. The one Nosaurian elder commented, "He has excellent reflexes." That is a great compliment, coming from a Nosaurian.

Uleanna got up, and ran for the dress shop. Her husband had to walk because, he was out of breath. Many of the Nosaurians also ran, because they wanted to see what was going to happen. Could the son of Andriel the Warrior, really stand up to a Sith, and protect the Devaronian clan?

Krillgan was fully dressed in his armour, minus the helmet, and back out in the square, before Uleanna reached the square. When she reached the dress shop, she found her friend Matrucy had taken the back way from the bakery to the dress shop, to find out what was going on, and who the purple man is. Her eyes went really big, when she found out that the purple man in armour, was aunty Andriel's son. They all stayed in the storefront, because they had a good view of the square from there. Krillgan could feel all the people in all the buildings around the square, and more were coming. He knew that they were probably peeking through ever doorway and window that was on the square. For the Devaronians the stakes were very high. What happens here will determine whether they are slaves, or free.

The Sith was surprised to see someone standing to oppose him, rather than the women of the clan ready to grovel at his feet. He jumped out of his vehicle, and asked the stranger, if the Devaronians had hired a bounty hunter to dazzle him with his party tricks? Krillgan told him that he wasn't a bounty hunter, he had also not been trained as a Sith, so did not know any tricks.

Krillgan took a good look at the Sith. He had the largest set of horns that Krillgan had ever seen on any Devaronian male, so he knew that head butting was out. His face was twisted, but not from using the dark side of the force. It was twisted from always being angry. Angry with others, angry with life, and angry with himself. The Sith knew that Krillgan had insulted him, with the remark about tricks. So he decided to show him one. He created a force fireball and threw it at Krillgan. Krillgan decided not to use wind, and knock the fireball back at him. He was hoping that he might somehow reach him before it was too late. He will not listen to anything, if he is suffering from burning pain. Krillgan believed that the roads and the square, were made from dirt, so he decided to make an earth shield to block the fireball. He found out the hard way that they were paved, but covered in a layer of dust, that made them look like dirt. He was able to make a very flimsy earth shield from the dust, to block the fireball. Fortunately it was enough.

"How did you do that?"

"What do you mean? You are the one who has been to a Sith Academy. Don't they teach you anything there?"

"They taught me this."

He hit Krillgan with a strong force push. Krillgan strengthened himself and used the force to stand against the push. He did not want to smash into the wall of the building behind him. There are people inside, and a lot of them would be hurt when the wall collapsed. Instead he created two grooves in the pavement with his feet, as the force push, pushed him back.

The Sith stared at him with an open mouth. No one at the Academy has ever been able to stand up to his push. They have all gone flying when he hit them. It was his favourite attack.

"Is this what you were trying for?"

Krillgan hit him with a strong force push of his own. Sending him flying into the wasteland. Krillgan wanted to get him away from all the buildings. Away from accidentally hurting someone. He ran to the edge of the square to stop the Sith from coming out of the wasteland.

The angry Sith got up and activated his lightsabre. Time for fun and games were over. He started laughing when Krillgan pulled his sword.

"The Sith Lord reacted the same way you did, before I cut off his head."

As they clashed, the Sith demanded to know who he was? Krillgan felt that he was far enough away from everyone that no one could overhear them. The camera droid was behind them, so no one could read his lips.

He told the Sith, "I am Krillgan, son of Andriel. I was here in my mother's womb, when The One clan was born."

The Sith told him, "When I was in my mother's womb. My father was killed, my mother was raped, and humiliated by the Sith, and all the clans died."

Krillgan told him, "That is why you were born weak. Whereas I was born strong. You could not understand that the only source of strength you had, came from your mother's love. A person that you thought of as being weak."

The Sith became angrier, and told Krillgan, "You did not know what you was talking about."

Krillgan continued, "You went to the Sith thinking that they could make you strong, but they lied, because they couldn't. It was only family and clan that can make you strong. Neither of which the Sith could give you. You knew this in your heart, and only became angrier."

The Sith wanted to kill Krillgan really bad. The more Krillgan talked to him, the angrier he became. Twice, Krillgan knocked him down with a force push. He did not hit him as hard as he did the first time, when he knocked him out to the waste land. But hard enough for the Sith to know that he can get passed his guard, and hopefully he would have a moment to think about what he was telling him, before he continued his attack.

Krillgan concluded, that the Sith was very thick headed, and it wasn't because of the horns. He felt that he could spend the whole day trying to get him to understand the truth, and he wasn't going to listen. Krillgan decided to end this fight.

Because the Sith was attacking in anger, he did not notice the force's warning, until he felt the dagger in his gut. It was a fatal wound, only in that it would lead to his death. But he would not die quickly, just painfully.

The shock of his mortality, and everything that Krillgan had been saying to him. Finally hit home. He fell on his knees and dropped his lightsabre.

He told Krillgan, "As a child, I wondered why my mother used to humiliate herself, by going to some Imperial Troopers, and letting them do what they wanted with her. Just so she had their ration packs to feed me, and my sister, and herself. So that they could survive. He started to convince himself, that she must enjoy being humiliated, because it could not be love. So he would hurt her, and humiliate her, in front of others. Even though he would sometimes hear her crying at night. He thought this was the way it was supposed to be. He was strong, because he could humiliate her, and she was weak, because she could not stop him. He did not know that she had weakened herself, because she had never eaten enough, just to make sure that he and his sister were fed. Maybe he was angry because she would not stand up to him."

Then he looked at Krillgan. "I wish I was you!"

Krillgan told him that he wished he could share with him what he had received from the clan. The Devaronian looked at him. "But you did. I could feel it when you talked. That is why I was so angry. I have believed lies all my life. I thought, that if I killed you, I would never have to face the truth again in my life. Now that I know what it is, it is not any easier to face."

The Devaronian did not block Krillgan, when he reached into his chest with the force, and stopped his heart. He asked Krillgan if he was going to cut off his head. Krillgan shock his head and said "No".

With that the Devaronian male fell over, dead. His mother ran over crying. She knelt down and took his head in her lap.

Krillgan told her, "He never really understood love. He could not understand how humiliating yourself, could make him strong." The last thing he told her before standing up, "He did not die a Sith!"

She thought she had not heard him right. She looked up to question him. But instead he saw him hand her son's lightsabre over to a special Trooper.

Ulianna ran up to him with his helmet. Then they led him away to their waiting vehicle.

The rest of the clan came over. They saw the purple warrior talking to the mother before he left with the special Troopers. They asked her, what did he say? She told them, that he said, that her son did not die a Sith.

The women did not want to believe her. Uleanna put her hand on the mother's shoulder, and told her that she believes her. She then proceeded to tell the clan who their hero is, and who sent him. She told everyone, that if Krillgan said he did not die as a Sith. Then he died as a member of their clan, and they need to treat him like one.

The Moff and his personal secretary had watched the signal transmitted by the camera droid. They both breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the Sith fall over dead. The Moff told his secretary that they need to find out if there is an audio upgrade for this droid. It would have been nice to hear what the two combatants said. His personal guards were not able to get close enough to hear anything. He had told his personal guards, to let the warrior know that he is not under arrest, he is just being brought back, to be questioned by the Moff.

When the fight had started, he had received word that his chauffeur, Airy, had been found unconscious, and was being transported to the medical center. He had sent one of his personal staff to the medical center, to keep him up to date on Airy's condition.

When Krillgan approached the outskirts of Eriadu City, one of the Special Troopers handed him his earpiece, so that he could communicate directly with the Moff. The Moff asked him if he knew how to heal. Krillgan told him that that he is a trained healer. The Moff told him that his chauffeur was injured by the Sith, and was taken to the medical center. His condition just worsened. They say he has an internal haemorrhage, and they want to operate. Krillgan's heart started racing, he asked if his chauffeur is still Airy? The Moff was at first surprised, but said he still is. Krillgan told him to tell them to cool Airy's body down, especially in the area of the haemorrhage, and not to cut him open. Krillgan told the guy sitting next to him, to tell the driver to get to the medical center as fast as he can, at the same time as the Moff did.

The Moff told his staff member at the medical center, to tell the medical staff to cool Airy's body down, and not to operate. Make sure that they know that this is an order.

The physician in charge, considered himself to be a type of hero. He ignored what the Moff said they should do, and started to prep Airy for surgery.

Because they were in the surgical amphitheater, the Moff asked his staff member to give him the full audio-visual feed from the amphitheater.

Krillgan runs in, just as the physician was about to cut Airy open. He hits the physician with a force push. Smashing him against the wall of the surgical theatre. Narrowly missing a lot of equipment. He tells the physician that he said not to cut him open. He then asked the person that had been standing next to him, why his body was not cooled down? The assistant said, that the head physician said that cooling the body down, would make it harder to find the ruptured blood vessel, once they were inside.

One of the technicians asked Krillgan what he was doing, because his vital signs monitors started giving him strange readings. Krillgan told him that he was slowing Airy's heart down, to slow down the blood loss, since they had not cooled the body. He asked the assistant if they had located the ruptured blood vessel in their scans. The assistant pointed to a monitor and showed him where they had located the rapture. Krillgan was sure he could find it. He asked the assistant if Airy's body would reabsorb all the blood, once the blood vessel was sealed off. The assistant said that he was sure that some would be reabsorbed, but he wasn't sure if it all would be.

Krillgan reached into Airy's bloated abdomen using the force, and searched for the ruptured blood vessel. Once he found it, he carefully pinched the part of the blood vessel that had ruptured, without pinching the whole blood vessel shut. He brought Airy's heart rate back to normal, and asked the assistant to search for any more ruptures.

Krillgan did not want to touch Airy with his hand, until he was sure that they found everything. The assistant did as he was told. He could not find any other major damage, and could not figure out how the blood vessel now appeared to be sealed. He told the warrior that he could only find blood seepage from bruising, but no major ruptures. Krillgan reached out and placed a hand on Airy. The assistant watched in real time as the internal signs of trauma started to disappear. The blood in Airy's gut was being reabsorbed at a much faster rate than the assistant thought possible. Krillgan told the assistant to carefully monitor the ruptured blood vessel, in case it starts leaking blood again. Krillgan released it. After a couple of minutes the assistant said that he could not find any signs that it was leaking any blood.

A while later, Airy came around and looked at Krillgan. "Do I know you?"

"No, but if I had let you die, my parents would have been very upset with me."

Airy smiled. Now he knew who this young man is. After another few minutes, Krillgan took his hand away. He told Airy that he was healed, but he wants him to rest, just to be sure.

The Moff spoke through the amphitheater's internal system. "Congratulations Doctor on performing a successful surgery, and saving Airy's life."

Everyone knew that this was how the Moff wanted the medical team to report this incident. The Moff also warned the doctor, that if he disobeys him once again, he can expect more than being smashed against the wall. The entire medical team wondered who this warrior is. He obviously used the force to help with the healing, but he is not a Sith, because Sith can't heal others.

No one tried taking any of Krillgan's weapons away from him, when he was led to the Moff's office. The Moff's Personal Secretary closed the door behind him, as he entered the office and the Moff motioned him to sit down.

"I know who your parents are."

"Does that mean that you are going to hand me over to the Dark Council?"

The Moff laughed. "Why would I do a foolish thing like that?"

Krillgan was just a little confused and curious.

"If I intended to harm you, I certainly would not have let you anywhere near me. I also would have had you disarmed, the little good that would have done. No my motivation is purely selfish. I was hoping that you would do me a personal favour."

"What favour is that?"

"Before I ask, I want you to have an understanding of who I am. I know that your parents are Agents of the Force. I tried telling both the Sith and the bounty hunter, hunting your family this. But they would not listen. It appears that you also have inherited this mantel. Being a force user, you are now the enemy of both the Jedi and Sith, because of their narrowmindedness. It is sad, because they could both learn a lot from you, making this galaxy a better place to live, for us non-force users."

"I am not a Sith. Neither are any of the people working in my office, nor are any of my special bodyguards. We are all Revanites. Right now, all my people think you are as well. I don't know where or how you received your training. It is also better that I don't know. I just know that you were not trained by one of us. You seem to have been taught in the ancient ways of using the force. Ways that both the Jedi and Sith have forgotten. The only gift that the force has given me, is that I can dream the future. So the favour that I would ask of you, is that you come back and save my life."

Krillgan was just as surprised by this request as he was by everything else he just heard.

"How am I to do that?"

"I don't know. I just know that the Emperor is dead. Much to the pleasure of the Dark Council. Now they can rule the Empire the way they want too, without his interference. So the war will continue. The Sith will tear the Empire apart, as they all try to replace him, at the same time as continuing the war with the Republic. I have seen that the Republic will be able to successfully retake this entire sector back from the Sith. When that happens I will die, unless you come back and rescue me. If you rescue me, my people will surrender themselves and also live. If you don't, they will all fight to the death to try and protect me."

"Where will I take you?"

"I don't know. My dreams always end with either you coming for me, or my dying. I don't think it would be safe for me, to try and re-join the Sith Empire."

Krillgan studied the Moff. He never had any indication that the man was lying to him, or trying to trick him. He knew from the stories his parents told him, that this man was intelligent, and a little unorthodox in his style. If he is a Revanite, then he has been playing a dangerous game all his life. The Sith would not hesitate to kill him, if they found out. This helped Krillgan see that as far as the Sith are concerned, they are both in the same predicament.

Krillgan promised him, that he would do his best to come back for him, when the time comes. He asked the Moff, how he was going to cover for him, when he reports to the Dark Council? The Moff seemed unconcerned about that. He told him that he has given him enough believable facts, that he can make up a story, about how the Devaronians hired a bounty hunter, to protect them from the renegade Sith. There are enough reports about bounty hunters being able to kill Jedi, that they will believe it. He will also point out that he saved them the embarrassment of having to send one of our own to kill him. He will make sure that it is written nice enough, that they will quickly forget it, once they have finished reading it. He has a lot of experience writing reports. When Krillgan stood up, they both shook hands on their understanding. The same group that escorted Krillgan to Eriadu City, took him back to his starfighter at the Old Town Factoryville shuttle terminal.

After he took off, Krillgan contacted Eriadu spaceport, to get the coordinates for the Uvena System to enter into his hyperdrive. He did not want to hang around the Eriadu system, waiting for the Fenelar Phoenix. He did leave a message for the Phoenix to find him in the Uvena system, after they had picked up their package.

His jumping out of the system on his own, was the last piece that the Moff needed, to finish his report. There was no tie-in to the Fenelar Phoenix. That would have raised a lot of red flags. The Dark Council read how he jumped out of the system, in a modified Davaab Starfighter, capable of hyperspace travel. The Dark Council knew that bounty hunters often used small ships, which were not designed for hyperspace travel, and modified them, so that they could. So the report was buried like so many others, and not forwarded to the Imperial Navy. Who would have connected it to their mysterious military escort ship, with a Jedi crew.

Krillgan did not like that his hyperspace drive control module did not display how long the trip was supposed to take, until after he jumped to hyperspace. It displayed the time in hours. When he converted it to standard days he started to panic. Almost 18 standard days. The Fenelar Phoenix would get there long before he did. They would hunt for him and not find him, because he was stuck in hyperspace. He also did not have the food, or waste management facilities, for that long of a trip.

Krillgan remembered his father mentioning that there was a connection between the force and hyperspace. That the Rakata were able to exploit. He wondered if he could use the force, to help his starfighter travel faster through hyperspace. He reached out to the hyperspace drive with force energy.

Krillgan found himself going into a force trance as he continued to feed his hyperspace drive, force energy. It worked. The hours remaining before reaching the destination dropped rapidly on the display, only Krillgan did not notice, since he was in the trance. For almost four standard days he traveled through hyperspace in a trance. When he dropped out of hyperspace in the Uvena system. Krillgan collapsed forward in his cockpit, unconscious.

The Shistavanen pilot controlling the recovery vehicle, commissioned for removing space debris, after the Shistavanen gunship units, defeated any pirate incursions. Had been watching the Davaab Starfighter drift in the system. It looked like it was undamaged. None of the gunships reported engaging, or even seeing a Davaab Starfighter. So it could not have been involved in this last battle. His vehicle would have no trouble towing it. But it was too big for the scrap recycling facilities to handle. He would have to tow it to a small moon or asteroid, and dismantle it into manageable pieces, before it could be recycled. He decided to tackle the intact starfighter, after cleaning up this last battle. The Davaab Starfighter had been drifting close to two standard days, before he was able to start towing it.

Krillgan woke up with a big headache, because he was dehydrated. He consumed all of his drinking water reserves, as soon as he woke up. It took him a while to orientate himself, remembering where he was supposed to be. He was pretty sure it was a Shistavanen who was piloting the ship that was towing him. He hoped that he would be on the traffic control channel. He asked the pilot of the recovery vehicle, if this is the Uvena system? The Shistavanen pilot asked, who was talking to him? Krillgan told him, that he is the pilot of the starfighter he is towing. The Shistavanen pilot broke the tractor beam connection, and manoeuvred his ship so that he could look into the cockpit of the starfighter.

"Why didn't I see you, when I looked before?"

"I must have been slumped over the controls sleeping, the last time you checked. Because you probably saw the empty back of the pilot's seat, you must have thought no one was in it."

What Krillgan did not know, was that while he was unconscious, his body had naturally used the force to make him look small, as a defense mechanism. The Shistavanen pilot told him that he had watched him drifting for close to two days, with no sign of life. Krillgan told him that the hyperspace jump was unusually hard on him. So he passed out after entering the system.

The Shistavanen pilot laughed, and said that he made it sound like he got out and pushed. Krillgan told him that that was what it felt like. The pilot asked him what brings him to the Uvena system. Krillgan told him that he has some friends on Uvena Prime that he hasn't seen in many years. Since he already was in the Seswenna Sector, he thought he would swing by.

The pilot became suspicious, "What type of friends would you have on Uvena Prime?" Krillgan looked at the Shistavanen pilot. He looked like he was old enough.

"Have you ever seen the fight between the Devaronian woman, and the son of a martial arts instructor?"

The pilot had been watching it when he was called out to clean up this fight scene. He just answered 'yes'.

"Do you remember seeing a purple boy, sitting next to the instructor's youngest son?"

The pilot loved watching the two children interact. He just said "yes". Krillgan told him that he is the purple little boy. It was his mother that was fighting. His family had become good friends with the instructor's family. So he was going to Uvena Prime to visit them.

The Shistavnen pilot relaxed. He told Krillgan that it was his favourite fight of all time. There are a lot of people who still enjoy watching it. He told Krillgan that he hopes he has a nice visit with the family, and left him to return to Uvena II. When he came home he continued the playback of the fight. He froze the image when it showed the two young children in the stands. He felt good that he could give the young kid a hand. He was glad he didn't dismantle the starfighter on him.

When Krillgan exited his ship on Uvena Prime, the ramp attendants saw the patch of the Martial Arts Institute stuck on his armour, and they bowed to him out of respect for the Institute. They were pleased that the foreigner returned their bow.

Krillgan noticed the gunships parked at the shuttle terminal, and went over to have a look at them.

The gunship pilots did not like that a foreigner was looking at their ships. What if he was a spy for the pirates? They hurried out to their ships, to confront the foreigner. They yelled at the foreigner to get away from their ships. When he turned around, and they saw the patch on his armour, they were angrier still, and asked him where he got it? He told them that when he was young, his family had stayed with the family of the head instructor of the Institute. Because he was close to the same age as his youngest son, they allowed him to attend the beginners' class with him, since they were playing together. When it was time for him to leave, his friend gave him his practice uniform, with this patch sewn on it. He would wear that uniform whenever his father instructed him in the martial arts, because his father had been in the instructor's class. He has outgrown that practise uniform, but he will never outgrow the patch.

The pilots were still sceptical, but the foreigner spoke with reverence. They respected the Institute, and decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. His story would be easy to verify. His family was probably the only none Shistavanen family to set foot in the Institute. They asked him, what was his interest in their gunships? He told them that first and foremost, he was admiring there design. He would have a lot of trouble, if he ever had to face one in his ship. He pointed to his parked starfighter. They told him that they would not have any trouble beating it.

Krillgan smiled and told them, "Not with me piloting it."

The pilots liked the confidence of this foreigner and started warming up to him. He asked them if they thought their government would ever entertain the idea of selling some gunships. They told him that they doubted they would.

"Not even to the Selkath on Manaan?"

This had the pilots thinking. They knew the Selkath kept a neutrality stance, when it came to conflicts between the superpowers. They could not see the Sith blocking the deal, if the Selkath approached them. The foreigner also told them, that it would probably be Nosaurians that would be piloting them. They told him that it would be suicide for the Nosaurians to pilot them. They cannot wear helmets, so if the cockpit lost atmospheric containment in the middle of a fight, they would die.

Krillgan told them that it was suicide to race pods, but the Nosaurian still do it. He mentioned to them, that the Selkath had started building resorts and casinos on Manaan. They are looking for tourist credits, to help them rebuild their planet. They have also had pirate problems. They just finished building a space station to house starfighters, but their gunships would be even better. He will tell the Selkath the next time he sees them. So they should notify their government, to expect a Selkath delegation to visit them.

Now the pilots were suspicious again. Either this foreigner liked to talk, or he was respected by leaders on other planets. The group leader instructed two pilots to follow him. If he did go straight to the Institute and was well received, then everything he said was true. If he is trying to fool them, then he is a very clever pirate spy, and they will have to neutralise him.

The two pilots did not realise that they stood out, almost as much as the foreigner. They were used to wearing their pilot jumpsuits, and the respect that the people showed them, for piloting their gunships. So while they were waiting for the local transit to show up, Krillgan walks up to them and asks them if he has the right change for riding the transit. They were embarrassed that he noticed them, and told him that there was no cost for riding the transit. He asked them if they would sit with him, to make sure that he got off at the right location. Because he was quite young, the last time he rode this system, and the adults made sure he always got off when he was supposed to. They reluctantly agreed. They were told to follow him, they would not be disobeying orders, if they followed him real close.

On the ride, they mentioned that he was dressed like a bounty hunter, but he did not have any bounty hunter weapons. He told them that he was not a bounty hunter, but was in fact the Captain of an independent freighter called the Fenelar Phoenix. He had been called to assist his clan. He had left his ship to help them. He wasn't sure what the situation required, so decided to show up in full armour. He also told them that because this is a peaceful planet, he left his weapons and helmet in his ship, so as not to offend anyone. They asked him what weapons he left behind. He told them that he left his modified blaster pistol, and sword, on the ship. They were disappointed, they were hoping for more exotic weapons then that.

They almost missed the stop, to get off the transit. One of the other passengers noticed Krillgan's patch, and told them that they needed this stop, if they were going to the Institute.

When they entered the building, Krillgan went to the center of the main foyer, and sat down. The two pilots did not know what to do, so they went back, and leaned against the wall, near the main door. They had to acknowledge the bows of the people entering and exiting the building. It wasn't hard for most people to figure out, that they were there, because of the foreigner.

A young student entered the head instructor's class and waited patiently at the side, for the head instructor to signal him to approach. This was not the head instructor that Chitrah knew. It was in fact his oldest son. The old instructor had retired, when his wife became ill, so that he could devote all his time to look after her. The Institute let him continue to live in his old apartment. It was his oldest son that was now the head instructor. He was not the most gifted of the old instructor's students. But his knowledge of the martial arts was solid, and he had all the good qualities of an instructor. So it was not a surprise to anyone, when he was offered his father's position. He also had all his father's best students backing him. He could call on them to demonstrate the best techniques to his class. So when the young student approached him. Everyone behind him heard their conversation, including his kid brother.

So when he heard that there was a purple foreigner in full armour, wearing a patch of this Institute on his armour. The brother knew, that he could only be his childhood friend Krillgan. Before his brother dismissed the young student, he approached his older brother, and asked permission to leave the class, and greet his old friend, Krillgan.

The head instructor was glad that his brother approached him, because he wasn't sure what to do about this foreigner. If it was Krillgan, he would like to go greet him himself. After his brother left, he glanced back at the Institute's representatives. They let him know, that they were not opposed, to him ending the class early.

The two pilots saw the man in the practice uniform of one of the head instructor's assistant's show up. Instead of confronting the foreigner, the assistant called out his name, the foreigner jumped to his feet and the two of them embraced. This was all the proof the two pilots needed. They knew that this was a man to be respected. They bowed to the two men hugging in the middle of the foyer, and left the building. The two men did not see them, but the head instructor did, as he walked into the foyer with the two most senior students. To the head instructor this was a very good sign.

Krillgan also gave him a good hug, than he introduced Krillgan to the two men. He told him that they were in the same class as his father. Krillgan bowed deeply to show them respect. He also told them that his father continues to follow the instructions he received here, and has faithfully passed them on to others. This pleased the two older Shistavanen, because they had tremendous respect for Chitrah.

The head instructor dismissed them, because they also act as his bodyguards. Then the three of them headed up to their father's apartment. They told Krillgan about their mother, and that the hospital has sent her home to die. Krillgan demanded that they give him every detail, as he has been trained as a healer.

When they entered the apartment. Krillgan removed his armour without being asked, and hung it in the front closet. All the while asking them questions, that were hard for them to answer. When he removed his boots, they both noticed the dagger in each one, which made them both smile.

Their father heard them come in, and that they were talking with someone, so he came out to greet them. He felt good, that it was Andriel and Chitrah's son. That they had not been forgotten. His sons told him that Krillgan claimed he is a healer, and was asking detailed information about mother's condition. The father showed Krillgan the last charts from the hospital. They meant nothing to Krillgan, because he did not know what tests they had done, and he did not know what was normal for a Shistavanen. So he could not tell if something was too high or too low. When they showed him the last scans of their mother's inoperable brain tumour. This was something that he could understand. He studied the scans very carefully. Making note of the blood vessels and nerves that passed through the tumour, but were not part of it. Then he made note of the blood vessels that were feeding it, and would have to be severed.

They had noticed, that when they took Krillgan to see their mother, he was very careful not to touch her. At first they were offended, because he was supposed to be a healer, yet he seemed afraid to touch his patient. Then he shocked them, by saying he can heal their mother, if they let him.

They wanted to know, how could he heal her, when their own physicians could not? He told them that he knows that by conventional means, if they went in and removed the tumour. They would do more damage than the tumour itself. If the body lived, the brain would not, and their mother would be in a perpetual sleep. Never able to wake up. But he is not a conventional healer. He is a force user, and has been trained to use the force, to assist in healing. He can operate on their mother, using the force. He can remove the tumour from her brain which as far as he can see is the only major health issue. The two brothers were divided. The youngest was for letting Krillgan try. The oldest was not convinced, that Krilligan was any kind of healer. It was the father that decided.

He asked Krillgan, what did he need them to do? Krillgan told them that he needed someone to hold her head absolutely steady. He cannot afford to have her head move even a little bit, because he could end up severing the wrong blood vessel or even a nerve. Killing part of the brain. He would also need someone to have a container ready, for the tumour to be put in. He also suspected that it could be double the size that they saw in the scan.

The older brother was confident in one sense. That Krillgan seemed to know what he was talking about. But was terrified on the other hand, because he was talking about the high risk of potential damage. The father said that he would keep his wife's head steady and climbed up on the bed to position himself. The youngest son ran into the kitchen and came back with a salad bowl. Krillgan did a preliminary scan of her brain to help prepare himself. He found that he could actually see better, if he kept his eyes closed. He sat down on a chair, and asked the oldest son to keep him steady. Because he needed to keep his eyes closed to see. So there is always the risk of him losing himself, and falling over. He told the father he was starting. The oldest son kept his hands on Krillgan's shoulders.

Only Krillgan could see, as he first used the force to peel the tumour away from the blood vessels and nerves that he identified in the scans. Then he pinched closed the blood vessels that were feeding it, and separated them from the tumour. He started elongating the tumour, looking for a way out. He settled on following the nerve bundle leading to the sinuses. He then forced it through the thin membrane separating the nerve bundle from the sinuses. The family saw what looked like a dark noodle starting to come out of their mother's nose. The two brothers thought it looked gross, which meant that their children would have enjoyed seeing it. It kept coming, and coming, and collected in the salad bowl. After the last of it came out, Krillgan told the father that he no longer needs to hold his wife's head. Krillgan reformed the tumour back into its original shape, which it had in the brain. He suggested that one of them take it to the hospital, and give it to the physician in charge of their mother's case. This will give them an opportunity to examine it. Maybe they can find a way to help the next person that comes to them, with something similar.

Krillgan asked them, where can he touch their mother, to feed her some healing ointment, to help complete the healing? The father asked him to explain. He told them that he has Kolto inside of him, and can administer it through his fingers. Normally he would just need to touch skin, but her fur is too thick, blocking him from doing so. The father suggested that he place his fingers just inside her lip, but must be careful that she doesn't bite his fingers off. The youngest son asked, if this was the reason he was so careful to not touch her before? Krillgan told him that he was right. If he had touched her while she still had the tumour inside of her. The body would have first enveloped the tumour, like a scab on a wound. Then it would have tried dismantling the tumour piece by piece. But if the tumour was growing faster than it could be dismantled. Than nothing would have been gained by doing so. Now the body can rid itself of any remaining tissue that may be inside. He said all this while holding his fingers just inside her lip.

The oldest son volunteered to take the tumour to the hospital, and placed it in a sealed glass jar. When he met with the physician, he told him that a foreign friend of the family, came to visit them. It turns out they are also a healer. He doesn't know how he did it. But he was able to extract it from his mother's head. The physician was sceptical, and asked him to ask his father, if he could bring her in for them to examine. He also sent the tumour down to the lab to be examined. Where they confirmed that it indeed was the tumour that was in her brain.

While at the hospital, the oldest son called his wife and told her to bring the entire family to grandfather's apartment. They have a special guest there that they should all meet. He also asked her to call his brother's wife. He would want to meet his family as well. Then he told her that grandmother has been healed. Then he disconnected, in order to hurry back to his father's apartment. Krillgan had told the father that when his wife wakes up, she will probably be hungry. The father took the youngest son with him to the kitchen, to make her a nice broth. While they were there, they realised that none of them have eaten, and they had a guest to look after as well.

When the mother woke up, she asked Krillgan to remove his fingers from her mouth. Krillgan did, and asked her permission to put them back, because he had not finished healing her. She asked if that was why his fingers tasted oily. Krillgan told her it was. So she let him continue with the healing. When the broth was ready but cooling, the father came into the bedroom to check on things. When he saw that his wife was awake, Krillgan had to take his fingers out of her mouth again, so that they could hug. The youngest son heard the commotion and rushed to the bedroom. He also wanted to be with his mother, until his father asked him, if he has burnt dinner? He ran back to the kitchen, hoping he hadn't. By the time the oldest son returned from the hospital, Krillgan felt that she no longer needed Kolto.

After greeting his mother, he told his father that the hospital physician wanted to examine his wife again. He also warned them that their daughters-in-laws were also coming over, with all the grandchildren. When the mother heard that, she asked that they all leave her bedroom so that she can dress. They asked Krillgan if it would be alright. He said that they should leave, unless they were planning on helping her. At which point she started throwing pillows at them, telling them that she did not need their help to dress herself. Now they knew for sure, that she was healed.

When the whole family was in grandfather's apartment. He cautioned them about telling anyone about Krillgan healing grandmother. He told them that this was Krillgan's gift, and he had the right to administer it however he chose to. Otherwise they will have every patient in all the hospitals, crawling to their door, looking for Krillgan to heal them. He told them that Krillgan would only be with them a short time, and it was not selfish for them, to want to enjoy his company.

Krillgan had a very enjoyable visit with the family. Before he left, he left them with a small supply of his Kolto ointment. Which they judiciously guarded, and used primarily at tournaments, to heal injured participants. The other institutes were grateful, in that they treated all participants the same.

Father did not take his wife back to the hospital, until after Krillgan had departed. To keep him from being cross examined, and possibly attracting the attention of the Imperials. They told the physicians about the healer using Kolto to complete the healing, and how he said that it would have been a waste of Kolto if he would have administered it right away. This helped the physicians to establish Kolto use guidelines, when they were able to get their hands on some, at a later date.

The Shistavanen pilot in his recovery vehicle, was jumped by pirates, while he was cleaning up the debris, from the most resent battle. They thought that he was responsible for their friends being killed. Not realising, that he had no offensive capabilities. Fortunately for him his vehicle was better armoured than any starfighter, and he was an excellent pilot, who knew the capabilities of his ship quite well. So after raising the initial alarm, "Help! Help! Help! Under attack from four pirates." He concentrated on keeping alive. When a pirate starfighter flew past him, he would grab it with his tractor beam. Because his ship was heavier, he would almost bring the pirate to a dead stop. This greatly irritated the pirates, because they were jerked on their seats restraints, and would have to fly away, to get back up to attack speed, once he released them. This also caused the other pirates to miss him, when they shot at him. Since when he grabbed the pirate ship, his ship would suddenly be jerked from where it was. The pilot knew that it was only a matter of time, before the pirates figured out his tactics, and finished him off. So he was overjoyed when the young Davaab Starfighter pilot called him, to tell him to hang on, because he was almost at his location.

The Shistavanen pilot thought that the Davaab pilot was fearless, taking on all four pirate starfighters, by himself. His next broadcast surprised the gunship pilots racing to his rescue. "Wahoo! One pirate down. Only three pirates left." Then they heard, "He got another one. Only two more to go." They called out to him, asking him, who was out there with him? He called back, telling them that it was a foreigner in a Davaab Starfighter.

"Don't shoot him he's a friendly."

"He just got another, and the last one turned tail."

"That Davaab Starfighter is pretty fast. The last pirate did not get very far, before he caught him and eliminated him."

The Fenelar Phoenix jumped into the system during the fight. Racing to the location, asking if they needed help. When the Phoenix arrived in system, the pirate's support ship decided to jump out of the system. So the last pirate starfighter, really had nowhere to run to.

When the gunships showed up, they made sure that their friend was okay. They then thanked Krillgan for helping their friend, and asked if there was anything they could do for him. He told them he was fine. His ride had just arrived, so he will be on his way out of their system shortly.

The gunship pilots told their friend that they were escorting him back to base. They would send someone else out, to clean up the mess he made. They asked him if he knew who that pilot was, that just helped him? He told them that if they buy him a drink, he will show them.

When they arrived in the cantina, the recovery vehicle pilot asked the guy at the bar to play his favourite fight, and let him have the control. The gunship pilots started giving him a hard time, saying he promised to show them who helped him, not watch their favorite fight. The pilot froze the image when the camera zoomed in on the two children having fun watching the fight. The pilot touched the screen, and told the other pilots, that this is the pilot that just saved his life. He knew this, because he had first talked to him, after he entered the system, and was on his way to Uvena Prime, to visit with his friends.

The squad leader contacted the Institute, it just happened that Krillgan's friend took the call. The squad leader asked him, if they just had a foreigner visit them? Krillgan's friend said they did, and he was ready to apologise on his friend's behalf, if he did anything wrong. The squad leader told him that he did nothing wrong. He just saved his friend's life, by destroying four pirate starfighters that attacked him. The next time he comes for a visit, they would like the opportunity to thank him. Word got around, and the entire Institute was very proud of the instructor's family's foreign friend.

Ludia started scolding Krillgan for always getting into trouble whenever he is out of her sight. Krillgan kissed her, and told her that she was upset because he did not leave any pirates for her. She laughed and told him that he knows her too well.

The seamstress was disappointed that they arrived too late to see anything but the debris. She never knew that life on a freighter could be so exciting. Grimm told her that normally it is quite boring. All these things must be happening because she is with them.

They jumped to the Luptoom System, to unload the last of their freight, and so that the seamstress could visit the textile mills. Ludia wore one of her nursing dresses, when they went down to the surface, because Lydna was not completely weaned. She had quite a crowd of Luptoom women surround her. When Lydna suddenly became shy, and disappeared into her mother's dress, while she was sitting down, the women all wanted to know, where could they get one? The seamstress told them that she was authorised to make them, but she was from Lianna, so it would be hard to get the dress back to them. Krillgan told them that they should get a hold of the seamstress on Eriadu, in Old Town Factoryville, at Andriel and Dreamara's Unity Dress Shop. She will be authorised to make them, since the designer is a member if her clan.

When Krillgan returned to the ship, he had Grimm contact Shaak. Grimm connected his computer to the ship's communication system. So that they could have both audio and visual communication.

It took a while for them to get used to the time delay, because of the distance the signal was traveling. When Shaak understood Krillgan's request, she let him know that she would be happy to transmit his mother's designs to a dress shop, which was honoured to bear her name.

Uleanna was surprised and happy, when her communicator suddenly started spitting out dress designs, with Andriel labeled as the designer. She had no designs by Andriel, except the designs she made for the women, so that they could wear something, while their bodies could transition from being a sack of bones, to their true body size, once they all started eating regularly again. She contacted the "Elegant You" on Lianna, to thank them for sending the designs, and to find out why they did it. The nice Togruta lady told her that she is a friend of Krillgan, who contacted her from Luptoom. Because some women there were interested in Andriel's nursing dress. Shaak also told her that if she was interested, she could also send her some of her own designs. Uleanna was interested, and this was the beginning of a long distance friendship. Uleanna was also able to report to the clan that Krillgan was able to successfully get away from the Sith. Since they had not heard anything, since the special Troopers escorted him away.

Ludia understood the source of many of Mother Andriel's dance outfit designs. She also understood why Elibet did not want Kran going down to the surface. Grimm refused to go as well. Ludia did not want Krillgan sightseeing on Luptoom, either. So once he was finished with the freight delivery, he also waited for the women on the ship. With his spare time, he did wander around the spaceport. He happened to find a freighter that was heading to Lianna. So he booked passage for the seamstress and all her fabric special runs, since he wasn't planning on going right back to Lianna. He was planning on heading to Manaan.

When the seamstress found out, she was only unhappy that she was leaving friends behind, because it was supposed to be a direct trip. She did regret it afterwards, when the freighter was intercepted by pirates. Everyone on the ship was terrified, including the crew. She had never been so scared in her life. When they did get away, she remembered Grimm's words and wondered if she was the cause of the pirate attack.

When she arrived back on Lianna, she told Shaak that the first part of the trip was very exciting. The trip back was terrifying. She will only go back into space, if she can do it on the Fenelar Phoenix. That crew knew how to handle pirates. She had even started liking the Rancor and the Vornskr.

When they arrived on Manaan, Krillgan informed the elder about talking with the Nosaurians on Eriadu, so he can expect a visit from them. He also told him about his trip to Uvena Prime and the gunships that the Shistavanen have designed, and built, to battle the frequent visits by pirates to their system. He told him that he thought they were better than just starfighters, in battling the pirate threat.

Because the elder and all of his people, highly valued, everything that Krillgan said, they did send a delegation to Uvena Prime. They were pleased to find that they were expected. Apparently Krillgan talked to the right people during his visit.

When they entered negotiations for purchasing the gunships. They found that the Shistavanen had very little understanding of Kolto, and how scarce it was to find on the open market. They thought that the Selkath could bring them a tanker transport full of it for them. So the first part of the negotiations was establishing a credit price for Kolto. Then it was establishing how much the Selkath could give them in the trade deal. The Selkath agreed to give them 2/3rds of the cost of the gunships, and two recovery vehicles, but in two shipments. This helped them maintain the image of the scarcity of Kolto. When the first shipment of Kolto arrived, within a few days, 1/3 of the patients in all the hospitals were sent home healed, before they ran out of Kolto. Then the medical community started to panic. They realised that they had wasted precious Kolto, on minor, easy to treat, sickness and injuries. They were only getting one more shipment of Kolto, and that would be it.

The Selkath had given them the recipe Krillgan had made up, when he made the batch of ointment for his friends. They told them that a healer had recently visited their planet, and had come up with the recipe. This caused the medical community to start looking at their plants again, for their healing potential.

Since the Sith had taken over the Seswenna Sector, the medical community had started to rely completely on the Imperial Pharmaceutical Companies. Because of the Kolto and the plant based ingredients that were added to it, there was a great movement, in going back to a more natural way of healing.

The Nosaurians caused a number of major changes to occur on Manaan, once they started to settle in. The Nosaurians designed a course for Pod Racing, and it was later also used for Swoop Racing. They were also able to make five variations of the course, so that racers were never sure which course they would be racing on, until the day of the race. Construction in Ahto City, was only permitted, if it did not interfere with the course.

The Nosaurians did not believe in regular patrols of the system with the gunships, to thwart pirate attacks. What they did do, was purchase some older starfighters with their own credits. They removed all guns, but reinforced the area around the cockpit. They had oversized in-system drives on these ships, so they could really move, yet remained quite manoeuvrable. There was also special communication equipment aboard, so that they could communicate with the base, and with the gunships, undetected by pirates. They would go out on single patrol with their modified starfighters. When pirates would jump into the system. They would usually start chasing these ships, hoping to destroy them before they can make it back to their base, to warn them of their presence. The pirates thought it was only natural, that they would hightail it to an asteroid belt, to try and shake them. They did not know that the Nosaurians were flying through the asteroid belt, because they enjoyed it, and also to lead them to the gunships that were waiting in ambush. The Selkath did not care how the Nosaurians handled the pirates, as long as they did it. If they had fun in the process, they were happy for them.


	9. Chapter 9

©2016

Shortly after Krillgan had landed on Manaan, Talmi arranged a meeting with him and the elder. The resort was in its final stage of construction. It was time to bring the personnel in, who would make up the core of the working staff. He remembered Krillgan telling him about all the people that he had rescued from the slavers, when he helped the Chalactans. He also remembered that Krillgan had said that the majority of them would not be able to fit into Chalactan society, because they wanted to be involved in the areas of the entertainment industry, that were not allowed on Chalacta. Like the Twi'lek dancers. The areas of the entertainment industry, which they wanted in their resort and casino. If Krillgan could find those people, and they were interested in coming. Then they can have the core of the people in place, to start advertising the resort and casino.

Talmi told Krillgan that he had already contacted the young ladies that looked after them, while they were on the Starpleasures. All of them except the Balosar, had their contracts renewed, and were also given a promotion. Because of all the video recordings that were made of them, for promoting the tournament, the owners of the ship also used it in their promotional campaigns for the cruises. People booking packages indicated that they wanted to meet them, they are now called the Starpleasures' Ambassadors. They greet all the guests boarding the ship. Which includes photo ops with the guests. They are in charge of organising the events, were guests can meet the Captain. They have a special night in one of the clubs, called Dancing with the Ambassadors. He did tell them that when this contract expires they should contact him. He remembered them saying that most women are never offered a third contract. Since this was their third contract, they thought it would be unlikely they would be offered a fourth.

Krillgan promised Talmi, that he would go to Chalacta, and talk to The Captain. Hopefully he has kept in touch with all the people they rescued. Talmi asked him, that since he will be in the neighbourhood, could he stop by Tal Nami, and get him some Egoa fruit jam, and Capabara Root flour? He would like to get some more before he runs out. Krillgan promised Talmi he would.

On the way to Kindell's world, Krillgan stopped at a number of planets his mother said were good for purchasing teas. He was looking at bringing four to five times the amount of tea he normally bought, for trading on Dathomir. After landing on Dathomir, he brought out his starfighter, and loaded some of the tea in it. He wanted to fly to town, and talk to the man in charge of the trading post. He wanted to see if he could get some New Ale from the different clans to blend, then ship it in casks, for sale to the palace on Lianna. He knew he could not fly over the mountains, because of the Saurian fliers. So he headed south towards the training area. Then he turned more westward, hugging the southern edge of the midlands until the town came into sight. He landed just to the south of the town. He was very fortunate that none of his Sisters mistook him for a Pirate, and tried snatching his starfighter out of the sky using the force, because his starfighter was much smaller than any ship they have ever seen.

Every Sister returning to the village, did report seeing the strange little ship, only to be told that Krillgan was flying it, and that Ludia also knew how to fly it.

At the town, Krillgan had a good long talk with the man in charge of the trading post. He found out that not as many merchant ships came to their planet as before. So all the clans were short on tea. He thinks it was because there is not as strong an interest in their leather hides any more. Krillgan made a mental note to talk with his father about which leather hides were the best for making shoes and boots, and articles of clothing. There must be a market for them somewhere. The Town's merchant thought that he should have no trouble getting the clans to sell him some of their New Ale. They probably had some excess regular Ale, and fruit wine available for sale, as well. Krillgan told the man that he did not want the clans to know that he would be trading for the ales. They might feel compelled to give him more than they should, and sell it for less than what was fair. The man knew who Krillgan is, and had heard a lot about his reputation with the clans. So he understood what he was saying. He promised to deal with the clans on his behalf.

He also suggested another product that he might try bringing in, to see if the clans might be interested in it. Fish was not an item that was consumed by anyone on the planet, in any large amounts. He had noticed from reading some of the other journals that some of the political exiles wrote, that salted and smoked fish was something they craved. He believed that once the people of the clans tasted some, that there would be a large enough group wanting it, they would trade for that, as well as the tea. Krillgan thought it would be a good idea to talk to the elder on Manaan. They always had an abundance of fish. He thought that going all the way to Eriadu to buy their fish products on a regular bases, was a little out of his way. But he was always traveling to Manaan. It would be nice to purchase some supplies there, rather than just dropping them off. He told the merchant when he would be back with his ship and the balance of the tea for the blended casks of Ale, and Wine. The merchant was sure he would have a shipment ready for him by then.

When Krillgan flew back to the Singing Mountain Clan. Ludia told him that living on a ship is making him soft. In his younger days, he would not have thought twice, about running from the main village to the town.

Their parents were delighted to hear that Ludia was expecting her second child. They made Krillgan promise that he would bring his wife back in plenty of time, so that she will have time to rest before her delivery. Everyone also wanted to hear about all his adventures. That was always hard for Krillgan, because he did not want to sound like he was boasting.

Andriel was surprised to hear that she had appeared to her son in a dream. There was a period of time, where she was worried about their Devaronian clan. Sensing that Krillgan needed to go there and see them. But then she felt a peace about the situation, and stopped thinking about them. She was also happy to hear, that going to the Togruta had helped Krillgan and his grieving over Bacgruta. She would have liked to have seen all the dancing done in celebration of Bagrtuta's life, partly because Krillgan and Ludia were very animated in describing it.

The healer assigned to Ludia and her pregnancy, would not let her board the ship, until she had given her a very thorough exam, knowing that it would be many months before she would see her again.

Krillgan flew the Fenelar Phoenix around the southern tip of the continent, landing just south of the town on the west side of the continent. He went as slow as he possibly could, so that Ludia and Rasha could have a good look at all the places they had visited on foot.

The merchant in charge of the trading post was good to his word, and had a number of casks of blended New Ale ready for him, and a couple casks each of blended regular ale, and blended fruit wine. Krillgan assumed that the rest of the casks of Ale and fruit wine, used in making the blends, were for the town's own consumption.

When Krillgan gave him the balance of the tea as promised, the merchant told him that the clans will be very pleased with the teas. The stuff that he left with him before, was considered the best tasting tea that the Sisters from the different clans had ever tasted. Krillgan was glad that his mother knew her teas, and where to get them. He also took a third of the stack of leather hides that the Trading Post had on hand. To see if he could find a new market for them. The merchant trusted him, expecting him to bring back some nice fish products for them.

Because he did not go to get the New Ale, Ale, and Fruit Wine, from the Singing Mountain Clan, bottled after his last visit. He had more casks ready for bottling when he showed up this time. He also had one cask each of the different blends bottled without labels, and paid for it himself. The bottling company kept back a couple of bottles from each cask, so that they could sample it themselves, in case it was a product they wanted to talk to Krillgan about. Krillgan filled up the cooler in his cabin with bottles from the labeled brands, because they were nice to have on hand, just in case. He also marked the bottles of the no label bottles, so he would know what was in each, and placed them in the cooler in Rasha's cabin. This way they would have some ready for Madam Santhe to sample, without having to crack open a fresh cask. Before negotiating a price, and what Krillgan expected to be the quantity, for her annual delivery.

When they stopped, on what they called Captain Richard's world, to deliver the bottles they wanted. They found out at the brothel, that Captain Richard had passed away, less than a month before. Krillgan, Ludia, Rasha, and little Lydna went out to visit Madam Cothia, just to make sure she was all right. She told them that it was a big help living right next door to his close friends. He was so happy when they returned from Kindell's world, being able to visit with his offspring. He was like a young man again. "Then the night he passed away, he told me not to be upset, it was time for him to go visit Kindell." He fell asleep with a smile on his face, and never woke up.

Then she started crying, "I told him when he leaves, he always has to come back to me. But this time he's not coming back."

Lydna did not like seeing this nice lady cry, so she went up to her, to let her know she wants to be picked up. When Madam Cothia picked her up, Lydna kissed her on the cheek, then said, "From Him." Then she hugged her around the neck.

This made Madam Cothia cry even more, as she hugged Lydna.

This confused Lydna, she thought that what she did would make her stop crying, not make her cry more. Ludia saw the look of confusion on her daughters face. She told her that she is a very good girl, and she has just done something good. Ludia knew that her daughter was too young to be able to tell her whether she did this on her own, or did she feel something or someone prompting her to do it.

Ludia and Rasha also went up and hugged the two of them. Madam Cothia thanked them all for coming and sharing their love. She told them that they were always welcome in her home.

On Lianna, Madam Santhe told Krillgan that the quality of the New Ale blend was on par with what she expected. Madam Santhe also liked the Ale blend, and the Fruit Wine blend. He told her that they have to be careful. This Regular Ale has never been heated to kill the yeast, so it will probably get stronger as it ages. Krillgan told her that he hopes to be able to start bringing a couple of casks of each, if she still wants them. She said she did, and they settled on a price for everything.

Then Krillgan showed Madam Santhe the package that Uleanna had prepared for him, and the Phoenix had picked up from Eriadu spaceport. She liked the various fish products and told him that this is something that they were willing to serve at the palace. She was intrigued by the shell earrings. Krillgan had to tell her that he had already promised them to his wife Ludia. Madam Santhe was a little disappointed, but understood. She agreed to send a trade representative to Eriadu, to make a trade agreement, using their freight company. Madam Santhe than told Krillgan that the Cereans want to do something special for him. They know who he is, and they believe that it is because of Andriel's blessing that they have so many children, and a husband who is strong and healthy, beyond his normal years. Krillgan told her that he needs to speak with his wife, before he can agree to anything.

Krillgan talked to Ludia about asking the Cereans if they could build him a custom, Davaab style of Starfighter. The maximum size that they can fit into the hanger of the Fenelar Phoenix. He would like to have twin seats behind the pilot's seat, and room to carry a torpedo. As well as a better hyperspace drive, than the one in his current starfighter. Now that they know an armourer, who knows how to make force activated metals, he would like the entire starfighter covered in a metal screen or mesh. He reminded her that with their income from the ranch, they can afford it. She asked him who will get his current starfighter. He told her that it will be hers. That synched it for Ludia.

The next day they met with Madam Santhe, and the Cereans. The Cereans liked the challenge he gave them. They could not understand the reason for the metal screen. Krillgan told them that it is a special alloy, with special properties that he can take advantage of. Of course they took a sample of it and tested it, but could not find the special properties that Krillgan mentioned. Madam Santhe told them that they could only work on the project for Krillgan, when they have finished all their other projects. Everything else has a higher priority. The reason she authorised it in the first place, was because it was a sad thing to see a Cerean, with nothing to do. It took them a few years. But when they were finished, it had the best laser canon available from Santhe Corporation, in the tip of each wing. Two laser cannons it its nose. The hyperspace drive, a fourth generation prototype (they were up to the fifth generation prototype, so Santhe Corporation no longer needed it), was almost as fast as what was on the Phoenix, but the astrometric coordinates would still have to be entered manually. The metal screen was incorporated in such a way, that it was not visible to the naked eye, not even on the canopy. But when Krillgan touched it with the force, in had a nice green glow. Then the Cereans understood the significance of the metal.

Krillgan dreamed of the ship that the Cereans had started building for him, as they headed for Tal Nami. Ludia would make fun of him, because she would catch him dreaming, instead of monitoring his console, while on watch. Ludia told him that since he already has the new starfighter in his mind. He should let her take the one in the cargo bay for a spin while he is on Tal Nami.

Ludia believes that this is why he decided to take the Davaab Starfighter down to the surface, rather than his excuse of not wanting to deal with customs, and the risk that they might try and confiscate the products Talmi needs to live.

Krillgan approached Tal Nami in the starfighter the same way he approaches Yitabo in the Phoenix, when going to the Wookiees. He found a cluster of trees that he could set the starfighter down in, which should keep it relatively hidden from view. It was still a good walk to the city, where Talmi's uncle had his bar. For the average man, it would have taken more than a day. He had to slow down as he approached the city, in case someone saw him. He did not realise that he wore the exact same leather outfit, as he wore the first time he was on Tal Nami. One of the refugees did spot him, and started telling everyone that the purple healer had returned.

Talmi's uncle was happy to see him. He asked how Talmi was doing, and how his building project was going. He asked about the project because his brother would want to know. Krillgan told him that Talmi was in good health, which is why he has come. Because he wants him to stay that way. He also told his uncle that the project had reached the point, where Talmi wants to start hiring, and training people, for the day to day operations of the resort and casino. This caught uncle's attention. With a project the scale of what Talmi had mentioned to him. This meant that he had found a good construction crew, and a steady supply of building materials.

Uncle asked him how much supplies he would be needing this time? Krillgan told him that he did not know when he could come back. "Would it be too much to ask for five years' worth of supplies?" Talmi's uncle made a few calls. When he came back, he told Krillgan that on such short notice, he could only come up with three years' worth. Krillgan asked for the price, so he could go to the banking kiosk to get a hold of the money. After he came back, Talmi's uncle asked him if he was no longer afraid of being seen by the people. Krillgan asked him what he meant. Uncle reminded him about dyeing his skin and leaving the planet because hordes of people were looking for the purple healer. Krillgan asked him, if he thought the people would still remember, because he had totally forgotten about it? He told him that there are still refugees, that stand at the board where the last message from the purple healer was posted, asking the universe to forgive them, and to send the purple healer back to them. Krillgan was very embarrassed. He told Talmi's uncle, that he did not know what to do now. He had come to the planet undetected, and had a starfighter parked in some trees outside of town. Because of what uncle told him, he was afraid to leave the bar now. There were a number of people that have seen him. He does not want to create another riot. Talmi's uncle does not think there will be another riot. He thinks the refugees have learnt their lesson. But the people will still want him to heal them. Krillgan asked him, if he had any clean rags? Maybe they will be satisfied with a clean rag that has healing oil on it.

Talmi had told his uncle that Krillgan really was the purple healer. He had even shown him the healing oil Krillgan made up for him, which Talmi had left with him. Since he was going to a planet that has its own healing oil.

When he brought out the rags, Krillgan first cut some square pieces. Then he wiped his fingers down with the squares. Then he put the squares in his pocket. Uncle asked him, when he was going to put the healing oil on the squares? Krillgan told him that he already has. Uncle thought he was going to pull out a bottle and put a couple of drops on each piece. Krillgan grabbed the sack with Talmi's supplies and headed out the door.

Krillgan thought he felt hundreds of eyes following him, but he could not sense that many people around him. He tried staying in the shadows. But the eyes continued to follow him. No one approached him, until he was almost completely out of the city. A young couple approached him. She had a limp, and was holding a badly deformed child. She told him that the last time he was there. Her baby was only a few months old. A rush of people knocked her down, and trampled her baby. Trying to chase after him. Miraculously her baby survived, but she is badly deformed from being trampled. Can he restore her? Krillgan looked at the child. Even her skull was indented. If the pressure on her brain does not kill her in a few years. She will become a permanent vegetable. They saw the tears in his eyes as he examined her. He would have to break a lot of bones, to get them straightened out, so that they would then heal properly. The pain he would be forced to inflict, would be worse then what she felt when she was trampled. The hardest bone for him to break, will be the skull. Because he would have to break the indented part into a whole bunch of little pieces so that he could reshape it to its proper shape, and he does not know how badly her brain has been damaged. He will not be able to determine that, until the skull is healed. Krillgan figured that he would need at the minimum, four people he can strengthen, to hold the limbs in place, once he has re-broken them. So that they can heal properly. Krillgan figured it would take at least three to four days of continuous healing, before she would be healed. All that while, he would need to be fed nutritious food. Something that he doubted the refugees would be able to give him, just so that he can continue to heal her.

He told the couple what he would have to do, and that he has no herbs to give their daughter for the pain. He only hopes that she will faint because of it. So that she will stop feeling it. He told them how long he expects the healing to take place, so they will need to be in a place where the world will not be watching them. He also told them that he needs to find at least four special people that can help him. If he can't, then he will only be able to heal part of her at a time, stretching out the pain over a longer period of time. They took him to the shack they call home. It will be cramped, but it will do. He then asked the father, if he could go into the city, to a bar? He told him the bar's name. He told the father that there is a special man there, who he needs to speak to. Tell him the healer needs to talk to him. Krillgan than told him that he was going to look amongst his neighbours, to try and find the four special people he needs.

The only good thing about the refugee camp, was that Krillgan did not have to walk far, to find a lot of people. He reached out and touched every adult he could see. To see if he could find any that reacted to the force. When he found one, he said the same thing to each of them. He asked them, if they could help him heal an injured little girl? He told them that he would need them for three to four days. Time that they will not be able to help their families scrounge for food. When he starts, the little girl will more than cry. She will scream out in pain. To people outside the shack, it will sound like she is trying to fight off a horde of demons that are trying to consume her flesh. He will be the only demon hurting her.

Once they start, they will need to maintain their positions day and night, so will not be allowed to fall asleep, until he tells them that they can let go.

The first person he approached was a young man that was probably only a few years older than himself, but because he was malnourished, he looked much older. He told Krillgan that he can't help him, his own three little girls are counting on him, to bring them something for them to eat, every day. They have no-one else that can scrounge for them, and are already always hungry. He can't have them starving to death, while he helps a stranger. Krillgan told him that he understood. He saw that the man was torn inside, as he looked at his own little girls.

Next he found a young lady, she was also malnourished, but agreed to help. She introduced Krillgan to her husband. They were both orphans because of the war. They met in the camp, and are trying to make a go of it. Krillgan handed her husband, one of the healing rags he had prepared. He told him that he was now its guardian. It was okay for him to ask anyone who wanted to borrow the cloth, if they would be willing to share some food with him, while he borrowed his wife to help with the healing. He also told him not to try and defend the cloth, if someone tried taking it from him. Make sure they understand that once the healer is finished with the healing, he will hunt them down, and kill them. He said the same thing to everyone, he handed a healing rag to.

The next person that reacted was a middle aged man. He had three children, the oldest two were teenagers. He told Krillgan that he wanted his children to know that it was important for them to be always willing to help others, even when they are struggling themselves. So Krillgan appointed his oldest, the daughter, as the guardian of the healing rag.

He then found an older teenage boy willing to help him, and appointed his mother as guardian.

Finally he found a grandmother who agreed to help, but did not know how, she wasn't very strong. Krillgan saw that something was wrong with her granddaughter. He knelt down to ask her, what was wrong? The sad little girl tried hiding in her mother's dress. The mother told him that she blames herself for her father's death. She had dropped her doll, and her father went back to get it, while they were running from the fighting, when their planet was invaded. There was an explosion that happened near where her doll was lying. The explosion killed him.

Krillgan asked the little girl, if she started the war? She held what she could of her mother's dress in front of her face. She shook her head no. He told her that it was the bad people who started the war that were responsible for killing her father. She just has to remember that her father went to get her doll because he loved her. He was probably thinking about how special his little girl is, and how wonderful of a lady she was going to be when she grows up. Just like her mother.

The little girl spoke, Krillgan found out from her grandmother, that this was the first time since her father was killed.

"So I didn't make him die?"

"No you just made him feel like a good father. Like I said, it was others, bad people who were responsible for his death."

"But he died because of me!"

"He died because he loved you. But it was the people responsible for starting the war that caused his death."

"But it hurts inside!"

"It hurts because you love him. It always hurts, when someone you love dies. That is how you know you loved them."

Krillgan than opened his arms, and she ran into them and started crying. She did not know that Krillgan was healing her physically as well as emotionally, while he was holding her. Both mother and grandmother where crying, because someone had finally reached their little girl.

Talmi's uncle was waiting back at the shack, when Krillgan returned with the four people who would help him. Krillgan told everyone to wait inside while he talks with this good man. He told uncle what he was planning on doing, and how he needed a steady supply of nutritious food and drinks, for his body to be able to produce the healing oil. He told uncle that he did not think it would be right, if he ate well, and everyone in the shack starved. He wanted them fed as well. He was also hoping that uncle could deliver fruit baskets to the families of the people helping him. He told them where they were in the camp. He just needed to ask the people in the area, where the healer's guardian was. He also told Talmi's uncle that he would not be able to pay him back, until after he was finished with the healing. Uncle told him that that was fine, the only thing he was worried about, was walking through the camp with his food. Everyone would be able to smell it, and they are all hungry. Krillgan understood. He was hoping that they would not touch him, when they find out it was for the healer. If anyone interferes with his ability to heal, he will turn into a not very nice person. He was hoping it would never come to that. Talmi's uncle told him that he would help him.

In the shack Krillgan told everyone what he wanted them to do, including what will happen, if they need to go to the bathroom, while holding the little girl's limb in a secure position. He hoped none of them were shy. He took off his leather pants so the little girl's father could asset him when he had to go. The two men helping him, followed his example. The women were wearing dresses, so they were okay. He suggested that the parents wait outside the shack, until he had finished resetting all the bones. He did not think it would be nice for them to see him hurting their little girl, it will be hard enough on them, to hear her screams. He explained to the people helping him that when the little girl was trampled, a lot of her bones were still somewhat pliable, so the bones did not break but bent. The bones that did break did not break right through, but just on the one side, so they also healed bent. Her muscles cannot function properly with the bones the way they are now, so are useless to her, and were even causing her body to twist even more. If he did nothing to help her. Her parents would have to take complete care of her for the rest of her life. He looked into the little girls eyes and told her that he was really sorry, but he was going to start hurting her now. She just looked at him, with the look of innocents on her face. He could not tell if she understood him or not. He started with the right leg. The foot looked like everything there was okay so he started going up the leg.

The whole camp heard her scream, when Krillgan broke the first bone. Then he worked his way up her leg. He had the middle aged man brace the leg as he worked on it. He found her right hip was also dislocated. So she has been living with pain all of her young life. The body had built up some bone matter around the ball end of the leg, where it touched the pelvic bone, almost like it was trying to make a new socket for the ball joint to fit into. Krillgan had to remove the buildup of bone matter using the force, so that he could get the ball joint into the real socket. He wished he had his father's scanner, because he could not see well enough on his own, to discern where the nerves and blood vessels were, on such a young person. Once he finished with the right leg he showed the middle aged man where to place his hands to keep her leg stable. Krillgan found that he did not need to boost his strength much with the force. Then Krillgan went to work on the left foot and leg, and had the young lady assist him. He had to tie the left foot to a small board, after he straightened it. Because the young lady would not be able to hold the foot and the leg at the same time.

It was while he was working on the left leg, that the little girl finally fainted from the pain. She would still cry out when Krillgan broke a bone, but she was no longer screaming. From the left leg, he moved up to the left arm. Krillgan found that he had to strengthen the grandmother the most, so that she could help him. She asked him if he was the one making her strong. He said he was. Now she understood why he picked her. Krillgan did not touch the spine, since nothing there was twisted or broken. Just bent out of alignment. He felt that her muscles would straighten them out, once the rest of her body was straightened, and once she started using them. He then worked on the right arm with the young man's help. Finally it was the indentation in the skull. Little piece, by little piece, he had to break the skull, and pull it away from the brain, hoping that he did not miss a little fragment, which could cause irreparable damage to the brain. When he had the fragments positioned the way he wanted them, with the same roundness, to match the other side of her skull. He finally touched her, to heal her.

Krillgan called out to the parents, telling them that they could come in now. They had been crying outside, because of their daughter's screams, but when they came in, they wanted to cry for a different reason. All of their daughter's limbs looked straight. Krillgan told them it was just an illusion for now, since a lot of her bones are broken. They just needed to hold them this way until her bones had healed.

Krillgan saw, that it was already dark outside, when the parents came it. This first part of the healing had taken much longer than expected.

Ludia was starting to worry. Krillgan should have been back by now. She asked Rasha, "Who was in the pilot seat, when they took Talmi home?" Rasha was sure it was Kran. She had Kran take the pilot's seat, and asked him to take them in. Grimm tried raising the spaceport they had landed at. Instead he got a spaceport on another side of the planet. They told him that the spaceport he was trying to contact, had shut down for the night. It would be another eight standard hours before they would be open for business again. Ludia told Kran to go back to where they were. There are no parking fees, for just sitting in space. She decided that getting some rest, was the best thing for her to do right now. Rasha took the watch, while everyone else decided to get some rest as well. Because Krillgan was not on the ship, Ludia let Lydna come into her cabin, and sleep with her.

To help pass the time, he asked each one of the people helping him, to tell him their story. How did they end up on Tal Nami? Every one of their stories was sad. They had all lost loved ones, because of the renewed fighting. Before the fighting started again, they were all living comfortable lives, with good promises for the future. When the fighting renewed, they lost all hope for a good tomorrow. Having lost everything, just managing to escape with their lives. Now they are here, with no credits, or even any of the Hutt currency. No one wants them. No one will help them. If they can't survive, the only thing that they can do is surrender themselves to the slavers, and be sold on Rorak 4, in the slave markets. The slavers don't like that they have to spend credits to fattening them up first. Because no one will buy them the way they are now.

Krillgan found out about their families, including the ones that passed away. He found out from the grandmother that it was her son that was killed by the explosion, and her daughter-in-law has been keeping them alive. She is so proud of her.

They knew it was morning, because everyone needed to go to the bathroom. The little girl's father helped all the men, including the healer, go. Using the family cooking pot as a chamber pot. Cleaning them up when they finished. The little girl's mother helped the women go. Then they took it to the latrine, and dumped it. Then they went and washed the cooking pot out. When they returned, the bartender friend of the healer, was delivering their breakfast. A lot of people had been following him through the camp, because it has been such a long time since anyone had smelt those smells. Talmi's uncle had made a cup of Nice Surprise for everyone, because he had remembered Krillgan saying how nutritious of a drink it is. The little girl's mother fed Krillgan his breakfast, while the father went to get all the guardians. All the people helping, told Krillgan that they could not possibly eat all the food that was brought them for breakfast. Both Krillgan and uncle had forgotten, that since these people were always on the verge of starvation, their stomachs were much smaller than normal. So the guardians came and fed the helpers, then took away what was left, to share with the family. In the case of the young couple, there was even enough left over, that he could share the rest with a neighbour. The little girl's parents also shared the one meal between them, and took their other meal and what they had left over from the meal they shared, to give to a neighbouring family. Of course they had to tell them that they had the healer in their shack. He was healing their daughter.

When the little girl woke up, Krillgan told her not to move. He then asked her if she was feeling any pain. She answered "No pain" and smiled. Krillgan did not know that the indented skull had been putting pressure on the brain in the area concerning speech. So all she could do before now, was to grunt. So when the parents returned Krillgan, told them that their daughter was awake, and was experiencing no pain. He was the healer, so they took his word for it, until they heard her repeat "No pain" then they started crying. Those were the most beautiful words they had ever heard.

Krillgan would only let them give some Nice Surprise to her, a few drops at a time. Because they could not let her get up to swallow. But they managed to get a good half cup into her, through the course of the morning, which was probably enough to fill her stomach. He did not want to risk giving her any solid food, because of the choking hazard.

Rasha knocked on the captain's cabin door to wake Ludia, letting her know that the spaceport should be open now. She also went around and woke everyone else. After a quick shower, Ludia put on her wedding dress as a blouse, and her black leather pants. She hung her lightsabre from the waist of her pants, and wore Krillgan's brown leather vest. When she went to the bridge she found Kran in the pilot's seat taking them in. Grimm had already made contact with the spaceport, getting permission to land. As Ludia was going down the ramp, Rasha with Lydna sitting on her hip, reminded her to get some juice for Lydna and Krillgan, because they were running low. Ludia walked right thru customs without being stopped, when they saw her lightsabre. From the way she was dressed, they could not tell if she was Jedi or Sith. All the information Ludia had, was that Talmi's uncle was a bartender. So when she saw a bar she walked in, and asked them if they knew which bar Talmi's uncle operated. They asked her, if Talmi's uncle was in trouble? Ludia had not thought that that might be why Krillgan had not returned. When the bar's operators saw the sudden look of concern on her face, and she replied, "I really hope not", they felt it was safe to help this lady with the lightsabre. They gave her directions to their friend's bar, then they contacted him on their communicator, asking him if everything was all right, because they just sent a lady with a lightsabre to him. He asked them whether she was Jedi or Sith, they told him that they could not tell, since she wasn't wearing any robes, but they did not believe she was a Sith, because she had feelings.

When Ludia entered Talmi's uncle's bar, she asked him if he was Talmi's uncle. He looked her over before replying. He told her he was, than asked her, how he may be of service? She told him that she was looking for her husband. A purple guy, about yeah tall, goes by the name of Krillgan. Uncle remembered that when Talmi first returned with Krillgan, that he told him that he would be returning to get married. He was expecting that it was going to be to someone a little more purple. He apologised for staring, he told her that he was expecting someone that looked more like Krillgan. He then told her what Krillgan was doing. He saw the look of relief on her face, then she asked him if he needs any help. He told her about the four people helping him. The only help that he was needing, was regular nutritious meals. He was just getting ready to start making him his lunch.

Talmi's uncle did ask her to come with him, when he took Krillgan his lunch. Because there were some young punks hanging around the entrance to the refugees' camp. They looked like they were trying to build up the nerve to try and snatch the food he took Krillgan for breakfast. He felt that he went by them too fast this morning, for them to react. But if they are still there when he returns. They might react faster. Ludia first thought of trying to make herself small, so that no one would notice her next to Talmi's uncle, but when she tried, her wedding dress started to glow. So that would not work. She decided to hang back a bit and use her speed to close with uncle, if he needed her.

She noticed the four teenage punks leaning against the building, just before the entrance to the camp. They moved away from the wall, as they saw Talmi's uncle approaching. It looked like they were going to break up into two teams of two, and try and force Talmi's uncle to walk between them.

Ludia gave one a small force push, so that it seemed to come from the person beside them. So they pushed the person back, asking them why they pushed them. The other person denied that they pushed him. The other two joined back up with them asking what was going on. While the first two argued about who pushed who.

In the meantime Talmi's uncle walked right by them, with a smile on his face. He was sure that Krillgan's wife had something to do with this argument.

Ludia walked down the alley to where the teenagers were arguing. She slammed them all against the building, using the force. Then held them there. She drew her lightsabre, and asked them if there was any reason why she should not run them thru? They told her that they did not do anything. She told them that they did not do anything, because she stopped them from stealing the healer's lunch. One of them was a little mouthy, and said it was not like the healer would starve to death. Ludia told him it was true, the healer would not have starved. But without the nutrients in the food that he needs, it would have stopped his ability to continue healing the little girl that he is trying to help right now, and she could have been crippled for the rest of her life because of them. The guy who was mouthy looked down at the ground, and said that he didn't know. Ludia continued, "What about the other people you have stolen food from. Food that they need, to keep their children from starving to death. How many children have you killed, because you are only thinking about yourselves?" She could see that they were really started to squirm.

"We did not kill any children, we are not like that."

"How do you know? Do you think the parents will come back and tell you, when they are hurting so much, they want to die themselves?"

They just looked at each other.

"What about your own families? Why aren't you helping them?"

Two of them said they don't have any families anymore, they were all killed. One said his parents kicked him out, because they said they could not help him anymore. The fourth one did not say anything. Ludia told them that if she followed their example, she would make herself queen of the camp. She would make the four of them find her a comfortable chair. Then she would make them attach some nice long poles to the chair, and carry her around the camp. So that everyone could give her something, to show her how much they appreciate their queen. She asked them, if she should do that? They looked at each other again, not sure how to answer that question. Finally the one girl in the group, acknowledged that she was powerful enough, so why doesn't she?

Ludia told them that she has a very wise mother, who taught her when she was still quite young, that if you are not helping your family or clan, you are hurting them. She told the four of them, that right now the people in the camp were their clan, whether they liked it or not. No matter what species they are. She told the two orphans that they have family in there somewhere. She was sure that there were children in there, who needed an older brother or sister. Why haven't they taken the time to find them? The girl told her friends that she would like to have a kid brother or sister. The other orphan told Ludia that all the adults are afraid of them. They would never let them be a part of their family. Ludia told him that they are afraid of them now, because of what they have been doing. But if they think that they have found a place where they might fit in. Tell the adults that you talked with a friend of the healer, about being responsible, and not a burden. Ask them if they would let you have a chance to prove yourself.

She let them go, and told the guy who said his parents threw him out. "Maybe your parents did not believe that they could look after themselves. That at least you would have a chance to survive, without them being a burden to you."

The four of them went into the camp, seeing if they could find family.

When Talmi's uncle entered the shack with the lunch, he made his way around to Krillgan, and whispered that his wife was there. Krillgan asked him, if she was outside? He told Krillgan, that the last he saw of her, she was dealing with some teenagers. Krillgan asked him to tell her, that he was sorry he did not return to the ship right away. He also asked him to ask her, to pay for his meals, since she is here.

After he left, the little girl's mother fed Krillgan again, while the father went to get the guardians. None of Krillgan's helpers were expecting any more food for the day. They were not used to eating so much. So they only had a couple of bites before they said they were full. Their families were the same way, so they ended up looking for families that they could help, by giving them something to eat.

While they were walking back to the bar, Talmi's uncle told Ludia everything Krillgan asked him to tell her. At the bar, uncle made lunch for both of them. Then told her that he would be going to the market, to buy fruit baskets for the families of the people, who were helping Krillgan. Ludia asked him, that if while he was there, he could buy some juice for her, to take back to the ship, for her daughter, and Krillgan? If he could give her a cost? She will go to a banking kiosk, to get him his money, while he goes shopping. So while they were eating their lunch, and Ludia was telling him all about their Lydna, uncle came up with a cost estimate, including her juice.

Ludia went back to the camp with uncle, to give two of the families their fruit baskets. While uncle went to the other two families. She had a nice chat with them, while they told her how many people the healer was helping from just being there. They told her that she also must be a special person, if she is a good friend of the healer. On her way back to the ship, one of the young customs inspectors tried stopping her, demanding to see what she had in the bag. So she hits him in the face with it. Fortunately, not breaking open any juice containers. She then asked him if he had a close enough look. He told her he did, while two other inspectors helped him up off the floor. As she was walking to her ship, the young official asked an older official, if he thought she was Jedi or Sith? The older official looked at the bruise forming around one of his eyes. He told him, that from the way she hit him, he would say that she is a mother. Which made all the inspectors laugh.

The families that received the fruit baskets, were able to distribute the fruit to a larger group of their fellow refugees. Letting everyone one know, that this was because of the healer. The young father that had turned down helping the healer, because he needed to find food for his family, returned to his family with a pitiful small amount of food. He found his children had been fed, and his oldest daughter had saved a piece of fruit for daddy. He started crying, because the healer was still helping his family, when he had turned the healer down. That night, while they were talking softly in the shack, to help each other stay awake. Krillgan quieted them down, because he sensed someone sneaking around in the camp.

He told the two men and the young lady, that he may need to stop strengthening them, for a short time, if he has to deal with this person. He assured the grandmother that he would continue to strengthen her. He suggested that they all pretend like they are sleeping. The guy that Krillgan detected, quietly entered the shack, in the dim light of the one candle, and he started looking around the shack. When he saw the sack with Talmi's provisions inside, he grabbed it. When he looked inside, and saw that there were neatly wrapped packages in it, he thought he had discovered a fabulous treasure. He turned to leave with the sack, but could not move, because Krillgan had grabbed him using the force.

Because Krillgan had stopped strengthening three of his helpers. They had all let the tension in the little girls limbs diminish, then they all overcompensated. This caused great pain in her limbs, and the poor girl woke up screaming. This woke up the little girl's parents, and everyone living around the shack they were in. The father of the little girl grabbed the leg of the intruder, not knowing what was going on. The little girl was whimpering because of the unexpected pain.

Krillgan asked the thief why he came into the shack. The man said he was hungry. Krillgan told him that everyone in the camp was hungry. What makes him so special, that he could sneak into this shack, and attempt to steal the provisions from him, that would keep his friend alive? Without them, his friend would die. The man had no answer. When the father realised that Krillgan was actually holding the man. He let go of his leg and got up. He took Talmi's provisions away from the thief, and put them back. Being very careful, now that he knew how precious they are. He then asked Krillgan to release the thief to him. The camp will deal with him. Krillgan did, then he apologised to the little girl. He did not expect that his actions would cause her any pain. The little girl told him that it is okay, he is still good to her.

Krillgan went back to strengthening his helpers. Helping them to maintain the right tension on her limbs. When the pain subsided, the little girl was able to go back to sleep.

Her father forced the thief out of his shack. People had started coming out of their shacks because of the little girl's scream. The father told them that the healer had to let go of his little girl, to stop this thief from stealing provisions that would save his friend's life. It was because of this thief, she screamed out in pain. The people were angry with this thief. They knew that he had stolen precious items from them before, but could never prove it. Now he was caught in the act. Stealing from the healer. Almost putting the life of one of the healer's friends in jeopardy.

They took out all of their anger and frustrations on the man, and ended up beating him to death. They stripped him of his clothes, because they still had value to the crowd. They threw his naked body into the latrine. Knowing that in a few days, all that will be left of him would be his bones.

Earlier that day, a young man had taken the healing rag, from the teenage guardian. When he heard about what happened to the thief, who was caught stealing from the healer. He returned the healing rag to the young lady, and apologised. He did not want the healer, or the people, being upset with him.

The following evening, Krillgan told his helpers, that they no longer needed to hold onto the little girl's limbs, they had healed enough. He told them that they could continue to stay, and be fed when he was fed. He also told the parents, that he no longer needed to stay awake, while healing their daughter. He just needed to keep his hand on her, while he slept. So they all took turns keeping awake, starting with her parents, making sure that he always had a hand on the little girl. The helpers were also happy that they no longer had to use the family's cooking pot as a chamber pot, but could go to the latrine on their own. The people in the camp knew that the healing must be going well, when they saw the helpers coming out of the shack. Taking what was left of their meals to their families. They even saw the healer leave the shack quickly, and return just as fast.

Now they could hold her up, and start feeding her solid foods. The healer also started massaging her body, and had her parents mimic him. To stimulate the muscles, to start growing and functioning again. He told them that she might have some violent cramping of her muscles, as they start learning what to do. But if they continue to massage her limbs, they will keep it to a minimum. He started holding her up, and walking back and forth with her in the shack, to start training her muscles. The little girl could be heard giggling, because she could never do this before, and always wanted to. They also encouraged her to talk. They found that there were certain sounds she could not make. Krillgan believed it was because her brain could be damaged in the part that controls speech. She was still young enough that her brain might be able to compensate, so that she could still end up talking like everyone else.

When Krillgan declared her healed. That there was nothing else he could do for her, the little girl placed her arms around his neck, and hugged him with tears in her eyes. Hugging was something else that she could not do before. Something she always wanted to do, and found out that she really enjoyed doing it. The helpers would come back to check on her from time to time, just so that she could give them a hug. Even Talmi's uncle would get a hug, when he would come by to check on her. He would always have something for her to eat that was good for her bones and muscles. It wasn't long before she could move well enough on her own, that she could go out looking for children to play with.

Before leaving the camp, Krillgan went to check on all of the guardians. He was told about the young man who took the rag, but brought it back the next day and apologised. Krillgan considered that incident closed, and did not pursue it. He was quite angry when grandmother's daughter-in-law told him about the middle aged man who took the healing rag from her, and laughed at the warning Krillgan had told her to say. He said that healers are too soft, and will probably try to reform him, like the healer's friend reformed those teenagers. Krillgan obtained the man's description from her. She was even able to tell him in what part of the camp, the man lived. The man's own neighbours pointed him out to Krillgan.

When Krillgan saw the man, he grabbed him using the force, and demanded to know where his healing rag was. The man told him where it was, and claimed he did nothing wrong. He said he bought it from someone else. Because he bought it, he was allowed to charge the people whatever he wanted, for them to use it. After Krillgan found the rag, he started pushing the man using the force, to go the way he wanted him to, through the camp. The man did try to run for it once. But it was very easy for Krillgan to grab him and hold him still. Krillgan told him that it would be very easy for him to push him to the ground, and drag him through the camp, if that was something he preferred. The man reluctantly went the way Krillgan directed him. A crowd started following them, to see what the fate of the man would be.

When they came to the guardian. Krillgan told her that this man claims that he bought the healing rag from someone else. The guardian replied, that if he did, it was because that person had stolen it from him. He definitely is the man who took the healing rag from her.

The man started to call her a liar, than stopped and put his hands to his chest. Krillgan was very angry with this unapologetic man, and had grabbed his heart firmly with the force. He had squeezed it so hard, that it could not pump blood. The heart started to spasm, like it was trying to break free of his grip. Then it stopped, and the man fell over dead. The people had great fear and respect for the healer. Not once, did he actually lay a finger on the man.

Krillgan handed the healing rag back to the guardian, having added extra Kolto to it, as they walked back. Letting her know that she was still the guardian. He went back to the shack to get Talmi's provisions, and to say goodbye to the family. Getting one more hug and a kiss from the little girl before he left.

Aboard the Fenelar Phoenix, Krillgan had to hug and kiss his family, and hug every member of the crew. He told Ludia that he wished that he could do something more for the refugees. Ludia and Lydna were both hugging him back. Ludia told him that he will figure something out, as they held him.

They flew to Chalacta from Tal Nami. The Captain was happy to see him. He told Krillgan that he did keep in touch with most of the people that they had rescued, but could not stay on Chalacta. He helped the girls that wanted to dance, and the drug addicts, get positions on Reaver Station. He felt that the station was the safest place for them, and there would always be a supply of drugs nearby. No matter what the Imperials did.

Krillgan told him about the Selkath hiring an architect from Tal Nami to design, build, and manage, a resort and casino on Manaan. The Captain asked him if it was someone Krillgan knew. Krillgan became embarrassed and said yes. The Captain laughed, and told Krillgan he should not be embarrassed. If he had needed an architect, and Krillgan had recommended him. Then he would have hired him. Because his recommendation means something to him. Krillgan told him that the project is complete enough, that they can start hiring people, and he was thinking about all the people they rescued, that could not stay on Chalacta. Especially the dancers and drug addicts.

The Captain told him to wait one moment. He knew that before the Sith bombed Manaan. Drug dealers caught on Manaan were given the death sentence. Krillgan told him that this law is still in effect. He and the architect have talked with the Selkath elders. They are aware that there is enough of a clientele base that are addicts, that would want to use the resort and casino, that you cannot afford to turn them away. So the elders are prepared to purchase the drugs from legitimate sources (namely the planets of origin) to sell to the clients who have declared themselves to be addicts. They also recognised that it is safest to have people who are declared addicts to work with them, so that there is zero risk of someone new becoming addicted. They would prefer that the fee that the clients pay, would supplement the cost of the drugs for the employees.

The Captain liked how the Selkath were looking at it. The only abuse would be if someone declared themselves to be an addict and were not, just to try and get their hands on the drugs. Krillgan told him that only a brain dead person would do that, because the drugs would not be cheap, except to the employees. If they were found to be selling their drugs, even off planet, the Selkath law would still apply to them, and they would be executed. Chances are the Selkath would want it to be a public execution.

The Captain knew that the Selkath were well known for enforcing their laws. He asked Krillgan, how he could help? Krillgan told him that he would not be allowed to enter the resort part of Reaver Station, to speak to all the ladies. He was hoping that the Captain could arrange for them to come to him. The Captain started thinking, he also started writing down a list of everyone that he knew that worked on Reaver Station. Also making a mark, if he knew that they were an addict. He told Krillgan that the kidnapping case, that led them to rescuing all the slaves, is not officially closed. There is still a couple of the gang members out there. He doubts that they would have access to any large amounts of money, so they are no real threat on their own. Chances are that they have already hooked up with another gang. Sometimes on Chalacta, they hire Agents of the Court. You can say that they are a special type of bounty hunter. Most of the time they are retired PD officers. They are sent out to re-interview witnesses and victims, and are sometimes sent to bring them back for a court appearance, during a trial. He could do up the paperwork, making him an Agent of the Court. Authorising him to have access to all the people on the list. The Sith Military are obligated to comply. If they won't let him in, then they must let them out, to talk with him. Even the Dark Council will back this.

The only thing is, that they can only afford to pay him one credit for the job. Krillgan laughed and shook hands with The Captain, telling him that he just hired himself a bounty hunter.

While Krillgan was waiting for all the paper work to be completed, he took advantage of his export license, and purchased some Marley's Brew, and Marley's Ox' Brew, to take back to the cantina on Manaan. When he went back to the Captain's office, he had all the paperwork ready, including two judges' signatures on all the documents. He told Krillgan that the judges are fully aware of why he is going to the Station, and would like a written report on how cooperative they are, in complying with the court order.

When they reached Reaver Station, Krillgan decided to dress in full bounty hunter armour, including the helmet. He left his sword in his cabin, and borrowed Rasha's blaster rifle with the missile launcher. They had rented a private room from one of the cantinas on the spaceport level, where he will take the ladies, to talk with them. Rasha and Kran are standing guard over the room. The real reason they are there, is because they were both pilots on one of the ships used in rescuing the people, who had been taken to be sold as slaves, and would be recognised by the ladies. This way the women should be more at ease, when they came into the room.

Krillgan went up to one of the two Imperial Troopers standing guard at the entrance to the resort area of Reaver Station. He handed him their copy of the court order, telling them that he expects their full cooperation. If they don't, he will force them to comply, because this court order has the backing of the Dark Council. The one Imperial Trooper scanned the document, so that it could be transmitted straight to the Base Commander's office. Reaver Station's Base Commander was not happy to see the document. The outer office confirmed the authenticity of the document, including the signatures, as being legitimate, with what they have on file. He compared the names with the employees' schedules, and arranged for some of the dancers to be taken to the main entrance, as soon as they were off duty.

He was hoping that that would be enough to appease the bounty hunter, so that he can be on his way. He also assigned a staff member to find out what ship this bounty hunter came on, and all the information they could on the bounty hunter himself, in case the bounty hunter is not satisfied with only seeing these women, and the Base Commander has to do something drastic, to force the bounty hunter to leave.

The two Imperial Troopers noticed one name on the list, which they were sure that their Commander would not want the bounty hunter talking to. They thought that they would get the bounty hunter talking, to see if they can find out some information that could help their Commander, and maybe earn them a promotion. They had already received the information about when the ladies would be getting off shift.

They asked the bounty hunter if he wanted to wait, or if he wanted to come back? Krillgan told them that he will wait, and asked them when he will be able to speak to the next group. They only had these ladies listed, so they knew that there was no planned second group. They had to signal the office, to let them know that he was already asking about when the next group of ladies were coming out.

The Base Commander swore. This bounty hunter is going to be trouble.

The Imperial Troopers asked him how prepared must he be, to do a job like this. Krillgan told them that he takes every job he is given, seriously. That is one of the reasons the Chalactan PD entrusted this job to him. He has done work for them before. He has also studied the schematics of the station, and knows all its weaknesses. In the worst case scenario he knows how to force his way into the resort area if he has to. He can get in and out, but he doubts that he could bring anyone out alive, with him. So he would rather not go that far.

One of the Troopers laughed at him, and asked him if he expects his little missile launcher to blast his way in. He told them that he knew his missile launcher was not powerful enough to punch his way in. But it was powerful enough to take the two of them out, and destroy all the electronic surveillance in this area, so that they could not tell how he would force his way in. This bothered the Troopers, he sounded like he had thought this through, and knew exactly what he would do.

They asked him what he preferred to do, since he mentioned assaulting the station as a last resort. He told them that initially he would contact the head of the Chalactan PD, who would contact the planetary governor, who would contact their Moff, who would contact the Military's upper brass, who would contact their boss, asking him why he was not cooperating? If they don't like his answer, than their boss will be out of a job.

They relayed all this to their Commander, who knew that this bounty hunter was fully prepared to get his way. When the ladies came out the main doors, they were not very happy that there was a bounty hunter waiting for them. They were not told why they had to come there. They were basically ordered to. Which they had learnt is the normal way things are done around the space station.

One of the Troopers started making some lewd remarks to the ladies. Krillgan walked up to him and smashed him where the chest plate of his amour met the abdomen plate, with his armoured fist, with just a little enhancement using the force. He told the guy when he doubled over, that he also knows the weak points of their armour. His buddy asked him, why he did that?

Krillgan told him that his buddy needed to learn that these ladies are in his care, so when he disrespects the ladies, he disrespects him. Not a smart move on his buddy's part.

The ladies felt much more comfortable following the bounty hunter after that. They followed the bounty hunter to the cantina. Their jaws almost dropped when they saw two familiar faces guarding a private room. The two guards opened the door and walked into the room before the ladies could react and do something like hug them. The bounty hunter walked into the room, so they had no choice but to follow. Kran closed, then secured the door, while Rasha started hugging them. Krillgan removed his bounty hunter helmet and some of the ladies started beating on his armour. He asked them, why they were doing that? They told him that he almost made them pee their pants when they saw him. He apologised to them, he told them that the effect wasn't for them. It was for the guards, and those watching them on their monitors. He was hoping that they would be the ones peeing their pants. They told him that the one guard may have, from the way he hit him.

They told Kran and Rasha about some of the comments the one guard was making about them, and Krillgan up and belts him one, making him double over, even though the guard was wearing full battle armour. They did not think that was possible. Krillgan told them that his armour is better than theirs, so it wasn't that hard of a thing.

They let the ladies talk, and answered their questions as best that they could, including letting them know that Krillgan is now married.

After spending some time catching up. Krillgan told them why he wanted to talk with them, outlining the lengths that the Selkath were willing to go to, to accommodate employees with addictions. He then asked them if they knew why the Sith Military was being uncooperative in letting him talk to all the ladies on his list, and he showed them the list that The Captain gave him. They went over the list with him, to make sure that The Captain did not miss anyone. They indicated that one of the girls was dead. The Captain should have been notified, because they all listed him, as someone to be contacted, in case of injury or death. They also told him that the Base Commander has taken their Lethan (red-skinned) Twi'lek friend as a pet and sex-slave, to show everyone how important he is. They also mentioned how bad the work conditions are on the station. They can't go anywhere by themselves, for fear of being raped. The good news is that the rape drugs do not work on addicts. They get sick right away and throw up, before the drug can have any affect.

Krillgan suspected that the lady who died, was a victim of a sex-rape drug, and the Station was afraid to tell The Captain about the death. Because he would want them to send her body to Chalacta so that his people could examine her.

They all told him that they really wanted to leave this place, and were willing to go to Manaan, to work at his resort and casino. Before taking them back to the resort, he took them to a banking kiosk and opened an account in each of their names, except the addicts. He deposited 100 credits in their accounts from his own, 150 credits, if they were the guardian of an addict. So that they would have enough credits to make it to Manaan, and cover all their expenses on the way.

Krillgan told them that he knew that they did not need the full one hundred credits. He told them that this was the minimum balance they needed, so that the bankers don't get their greedy little hands on their credits.

None of the ladies had ever had a bank account before, and were touched that he would do this for him. They all promised him that they would give the balance of the credits to his friend and their new boss on Manaan, when they get there.

Krillgan knew when their current contract expired, so he could notify The Captain when they should be leaving Reaver Station, and he can give Talmi a date, for when he can expect them to start arriving.

Back in the resort, the ladies told their friends not to be afraid of the bounty hunter, it was really Krillgan. The Imperial Troopers told Krillgan when the next group of ladies were getting off shift, when he returned with the first group. Krillgan decided to take a lunch break because he had at least four hours to kill. He went back to the cantina where they rented the room, to have lunch with Kran and Rasha in their room. He also arranged to have a food tray sent to the ship. He ordered extra food because Rudy had acquired a taste for it, and was always mooching off of Lydna, who was more than happy to share.

An Imperial informant notified his contact, about the food order going to the ship, estimating that there must be four or five people still aboard the ship. The contact passed the information along to the Base Commander's office, because they had asked him to gather as much information as he could about the Fenelar Phoenix. Since they were not able to uncover any information about the bounty hunter who was using the handle of "Death Hand".

Their Mandalorian contacts have told them that he has never competed in any of their games, unless he used a different handle. But someone matching his description has been spotted on Tal Nami, Nal Hutta, Eriadu, and other planets throughout the galaxy. So they believe he is legitimate, and has his own special client list, which is every bounty hunter's dream.

The Base Commander was frustrated. Because he wasn't using his real name, they could not search his background, to determine his training and experience. If he has his own client list, then he must be highly competent. This would also be why the Chalactan PD hired him. They found it curious that he would hire the freighter, Fenelar Phoenix, for this contract. Someone in the office speculated that his own ship could be undergoing either extensive repairs, or was being upgraded with special modifications. When you are contacted by a special client, you need to respond right away, or lose them as a client. Since the Fenelar Phoenix is an older freighter, feared by pirates, quite possibly having the capacity to carry more than the normal compliment of passengers. It was possibly a good choice for the bounty hunter.

From their information, there were five people aboard the ship right now, and the three in the cantina. The Base Commander said he knew what he would do. While the bounty hunter is occupied with the second group of ladies, he would have a press gang board the ship, and seize all personnel as military recruits. Something he has permission to do, when there are more than two people working on a freighter. He can promise to release one or two of the people, if the bounty hunter promises to leave the station.

While Krillgan, Kran, and Rasha were reminiscing with the ladies about their experiences, a squad of Imperial Troopers was approaching the Fenelar Phoenix armed with force pikes set to stun, as well as their blaster rifles. The gate where the Fenelar Phoenix was docked, was locked, but they had the code to open it. The ship's hatch was also locked. They used the local intercom to contact the ship, and tell them that they had the authority to board their ship, and were ready to force their way aboard, if they did not comply. A lady responded, telling them that they could not come aboard this ship, without the head of internal ship's security's approval, no matter what authority they thought they had. She was opening the hatch so that they could meet him.

They heard the sound of the hatch unlocking, than it opened. There was a Rancor sitting there. The woman's voice spoke again, telling them that he had just finished lunch, but wanted a snack or two or three, if they were willing to volunteer. The Imperial Troopers did not know that the vibro-blades on their force pikes could cut the Rancor's skin, but their blaster rifles would only make him angry. One of the Imperial Troopers pressed the intercom and told the lady that they changed their mind. They decided not to board their ship after all. The lady told them that was nice of them, because she would have been stuck with cleaning the blood off of the bulkheads and deck. She told them that she was closing and locking the hatch, because their gate was too flimsy, and he would have no trouble breaking through it. This made the Troopers even more nervous, because the only thing they thought could break through their gate was one of their special demolition teams. That is, they thought that until now.

As they were heading back, they argued over what they were going to say about why they did not enter the ship, and capture everyone inside. They did not think that anyone would believe them, if they said the bounty hunter had a Rancor protecting the ship.

They settled on, "The bounty hunter had a special unit protecting the ship, which was powerful enough to force its way through the gate where they are docked." They then made up a list of equipment that they would need to defeat this unit. When the Base Commander and his supporting officers read the pressgang's report. They concluded from the weapons the Imperial Troopers said they would need, that the bounty hunter had a mini one man tank on his ship. That would fit with what the guards said about him using a missile to neutralise all the monitoring equipment at the main entrance to the resort. If it was powerful enough to go through the gate, it should be powerful enough to go through their main entrance after it has been sealed. That would also explain why the bounty hunter said that he could not take anyone out alive, when he would be leaving.

Grimm had been trying to raise Krillgan in his helmet, ever since that squad of Imperial Troopers with force pikes, thought they could board the ship. Krillgan had taken off his helmet, so that he could socialize with the ladies, and tell them about the employment opportunities. He only put the helmet back on when he was ready to take the ladies to the banking kiosk to open accounts.

Krillgan noticed that Grimm had been trying to reach him, and called back. Grimm had run to the washroom and left the door to the bridge open. Now Lydna was not allowed on the bridge, so when she saw the door open she went in to have a look. When she heard her father's voice she said hello, and asked him where he was hiding, because she can't see him. Krillgan thought that she might have accidentally activated the communications, and reminded her, that she is not supposed to be on the bridge, unless she is with mommy or daddy. She said okay, and left the bridge. When she saw Grimm, she asked him where daddy is hiding, because she heard his voice, but could not see him. Grimm ran back to the bridge, with Lynda trailing behind. Grimm went to his console and raised Krillgan, with Lydna just outside the door listening. Ludia saw her and picked her up, so that she could see Grimm's console. It was time she learnt about communication. Krillgan stopped dead in his tracks, when Grimm raised him, and started telling him about the Imperial Troopers wanting to board his ship. The ladies following, almost ran into him. At first they thought he was saying something to them. Then realised that he was talking to someone through his helmet.

When they arrived back at the main entrance to the resort, and Krillgan was sure that all the ladies were safely inside. Krillgan told the guards that because of what their boss had just tried to do, he is giving him just one hour to produce the rest of the ladies. Or he will contact Chalacta to tell them of the wonderful cooperation the Sith Military has been giving him. Krillgan turned his back on them and started walking away. At first they thought he was leaving, but when he stopped, they realised that he was standing, just outside of the blast radius for his missiles. They contacted the Commander's office, and told them how the bounty hunter was standing at a safe distance from the main entrance, in case he needs to fire his missiles.

The Base Commander asked his advisor's what his options were. They told him that the only thing he can do is comply. If the bounty hunter contacts Chalacta, he can be sure that he will be replaced. If he tries any sort of conflict resolution, the bounty hunter will do enough damage to the station, to warrant a military inquiry, and he might find himself court-martialed, and possibly executed. What about the dead lady on the list? The rest of the office did not know about the dead lady, but they all knew about the Lethan. They made the Base Commander tell them the name of the dead lady. One of them contacted station security, to find out what they did with her, while another called up her file. There it was in plain basic, "In case of accident or death, contact the head of Chalacta's Planetary Defense Force". Station security told them they did nothing with the body. It is laying frozen in their morgue. They are still waiting for instructions from the Base Commander, because he stopped them from investigating her death. All they have, is that it is listed as suspicious. They were told to send over a copy of all their paperwork. They all knew that what they did next, was going to affect all of their careers.

With the Base Commander pacing in his office, they held a quick meeting in theirs. They decided that the best thing to do, was for one of them to go down to the bounty hunter, and tell him personally, that they just found out about the dead lady, and were willing to release her frozen body to him, along with station security's report. Then they would bring the rest of the ladies out to him. While one of them went to the main entrance, the most senior of the Base Commander's officers went to the Commander's personal quarters. He told the Lethan to get dressed, and asked her if she has any personal items in these quarters. She told him that there was nothing here that she wanted. She guessed that she was being sent away. She could not tell whether she was a slave or free. Since he did not tell her what to wear, she decided that something comfortable to travel in, would be appropriate. When she was dressed, he took her to a waiting room near the main entrance, and left her there. It wasn't long before someone else entered the room. When she recognised her as one of her friends, she tried not to cry. She asked her what was going on. The friend suspecting that this room was heavily monitored. She removed her blouse and wrapped it around both of their heads so that she could whisper that Krillgan and his crew are there. The Twi'lek started crying. She knew that this ordeal really was over.

Krillgan told the officer that he has the facilities to handle the body, and wanted it brought down right away. He contacted Grimm and asked him or Ludia to go stand guard over their room. He wanted Kran and Rasha with him, to escort the body. They brought her out on a repulser-lift gurney. Krillgan pulled back the cloth draped over her body, enough so that he could see her face. He remembered her, she was so happy when she found out that she really was free. He told the officer that he would not be returning the gurney.

Kran and Rasha led the way through the spaceport, with their blaster rifles held in the ready position. With the gurney controlled by Krillgan right behind them. All the people in the spaceport scrambled to get out of their way. Giving them a wide berth. After placing the gurney with the body, in their meat freezer. Krillgan sent Rasha and Kran back to the cantina, while he returned to the main entrance to get the rest of the ladies.

The officer brought them out. Right away, Krillgan noticed that the ladies had surrounded their Lethan friend, like they were protecting her with their bodies, and the other Twi'leks were touching her lekku with theirs. Krillgan was happy to see that it was Ludia that had come from the ship, wearing only her wedding dress and white boots, because her leather pants could no longer fit over her belly. It looked comical to Krillgan that she was also wearing a blaster pistol in a holster while holding her blaster rifle. Everyone else thought she looked serious. Most of the ladies had heard from the others that Krillgan was married. This group was happy to meet his pregnant wife. Krillgan told the ladies not to let her looks fool you. She is a better warrior than he is. The ladies were sorry when their meeting had to come to an end, and said their goodbyes. While Krillgan took the other ladies to the banking kiosk. Kran, Ludia, and Rasha, escorted the Lethan Twi'lek to their ship.

While they waited for Krillgan's return, they sat in the crew lounge talking. Lydna climbed up on the Twi'lek's lap and started sucking on the tip of one of her lekku. Ludia apologised for her and stood up to take her from the Twi'lek, telling her that she learnt to do that, when they visited some Togruta friends. The Twi'lek told her that it was okay. It felt surprisingly comforting to her. She gave Lydna a nice hug. Lydna took the lekku out of her mouth, and told her she was safe here. "Smasher will not let anyone on the ship, who is not supposed to be there. Mommy and daddy are even stronger than Smasher." The Twi'lek had not met Smasher yet, and asked Ludia about him. Lydna had started sucking on the lekku again, while Ludia told her that Smasher was the head of internal ship security, and is a Rancor. The Twi'lek was not sure if she could believe her. So Ludia called Smasher, both out loud and using the force. Rudy followed his friend, knowing that they would be meeting a new person. The Twi'lek gasped when she saw Smasher. He really is a Rancor. Because Ludia asked him to, he held out a claw for the Twi'lek to shake. Lydna stopped sucking and told her that it was her friend Rudy behind Smasher. If she rubs him behind his ears, he will be her friend too. Lydna also told her that she should never touch the end of his tail because it could hurt her. Rudy came over and started licking Lydna's face which made her giggle. The Twi'lek tried rubbing him behind his ears, and sensed that the creature really did like it. She thought this is a strange ship, but she was really going to like it there.

They departed as soon as Krillgan returned. Lydna slept with the Twi'lek instead of with Rasha, the whole time she was the only passenger aboard the ship. When they reached Chalacta, Krillgan asked permission to land on the surface right away, instead of going to the spaceport. He told them that he had a body. When spaceport traffic control notified The Captain about the Fenelar Phoenix's request, he automatically gave them permission, to land at the same place as before. He then had traffic control connect him with the Phoenix. The Captain just asked, who was it? Krillgan told him, and they both broke the connection. Neither one wanted to talk, when so many others could listen.

The Captain contacted all his people that had gone on the rescue mission with Krillgan and his crew. He told them to wear their dress uniforms, they were meeting the Phoenix in the training area. The Twi'lek did not know that one of her friends was dead. She saw all her rescuers in their dress uniforms, and wondered why they went to all that trouble. Then she waited at the bottom of the ramp with them, when she realised they had not dressed that way for her.

When Krillgan brought the shrouded body out, she became very anxious. They let her pull the cloth back so that she could see who it was. She started bawling, and her knees buckled. She would have collapsed to the ground if Ludia had not used the force to grab her, and hold her up. She told them between sobs, that he promised nothing would happen to her friends, if she did what he told her to do.

Krillgan told The Captain that the Base Commander of Reaver Station had taken her as his personal slave. That is why he brought her back with them. The Captain just put his hand on her shoulder to let her know he understood. His people surrounded the gurney and escorted it to the waiting vehicle to take it to their forensics lab. Ludia and Rasha held the Twi'lek up and helped her to a vehicle as well. But not before Lydna came down the ramp and the Twi'lek picked her up, so that she could suck on the tip of one of her lekku. Krillgan also squeezed into the same vehicle, and they were all taken to PDHQ.

The Captain wanted to interview the Twi'lek, but she would not let go of Lydna, or let Rasha and Ludia let go of her. Someone in The Captain's outer office had a set of earphones that played instrumental music recorded at one of the temples. They listened to it when they needed to relax. They put these on Lydna, so that she would not hear what was said, but could still bring comfort to the Twi'lek.

While the Twi'lek told The Captain about everything that happened to her on Reaver Station, Krillgan was in the outer office with a secretary, who was helping him write up a complete report. Along with the copy of Reaver Station's security report. In the report he mentioned the date that the ladies said that their friend's body was discovered. As well as the date that he arrived at Reaver Station, so they knew how long she has been dead. After The Captain completed the interview, he offered to put her up in their best hotel. She told him that she preferred being on the Phoenix. She knew she was safe there, and they all give her the emotional support that she needs.

Ludia mentioned to The Captain, that what she is wearing is all that she has. The Captain made arrangements for them to go shopping, including stopping in at a dress shop, he would pick up the tab. He suggested that Ludia ask them if she could see the designs by "Andriel the Punisher".

Back on the ship, Ludia and Rasha asked Krillgan about "Andriel the Punisher". Krillgan told them that The Captain was the first one to train his parents in self defense. He was the one who made them wear their practice outfits when training. It was someone in that class that wrote down "The Punisher" beside his mother's name, on a dress design that she shared with the other ladies in the class. Apparently she drew up some more designs the next time she was on Chalacta. Now all three ladies were curious to see all the designs. The only time the Twi'lek would put Lydna down, when she was off the ship on Chalacta. Was when she was being measured for one of The Punisher's Chalactan dress designs. Rasha also paid to have one of her dresses sewn for her.

They were surprised when The Captain showed up at the Phoenix the second day they were there. But not talk to any of them. He wanted to go hunting with Smasher. Rudy tagged along, even though he had never met the man before. Smasher said he was a good man. That was good enough for Rudy.

After the hunt, The Captain did want to talk with Krillgan. He told him that he had passed along a copy of his report to the two judges that signed the documents. They were both hoping to have lunch with him the following day. He was told to dress nice. Ludia suggested that he wear his wedding outfit. It fit him, and he still looked good in it.

The next day The Captain picked him up and took him to what looked like an exclusive restaurant attached to a courthouse. Because he was with The Captain, he was waved through all the security checkpoints, which a guest of a judge would have to go through, before being allowed in. The one judge was a middle aged man. Krillgan found out that his niece was one of the women he rescued from the slavers. He was only an advocate at the time, so was not allowed to know anything about him, except what his niece told him. The other judge is much older. Krillgan found out that his granddaughter was also one of the ladies rescued. When The Captain approached them about signing the documents, they did not hesitate. Both judges told him about how proud they were of him representing Chalactan Law, when he was on Reaver Station. They told him that they were also willing to sign the next batch of documents The Captain was preparing for them. Krillgan looked at The Captain, who only smiled. They were sorry to hear about the one lady's death, apparently their girls both knew her. They just wanted to thank him for what he has done for Chalacta, and for them personally.

After lunch The Captain told him how good it is for him to have some judges like that, that he can approach for help. He told them that the next batch of documents are for the rest of the people he rescued, so that the PD on the various planets will help him track them down.

There are a few of them that wrote him that they were traveling to a new planet, and would send him a note once they settled in, but were never heard from again. There was no commonality in the planets they were heading to.

Krillgan decided to stay on Chalacta, until forensics could determine a cause of death. The body was so well frozen that it took five days for it to thaw out in their coolers, before they could start examining her. This gave The Captain one more chance to take a break and go hunting with Smasher and Rudy. Forensics did tell The Captain that because the body was frozen so soon after it was discovered, all the physical evidence on her, and in her, was very well preserved, and should yield excellent results. They confirmed that she died from an overdose of a rape drug. They also found fluid from the man who raped her inside her body. They were able to make a complete DNA fingerprint of the man who raped her, and a galaxywide warrant was issued for his arrest, for rape and murder.

The Governor of Chalacta forwarded a copy of the warrant to the Moff, who forwarded it to Military Headquarters on Dromund Kaas. They replied that this was an internal military matter. The Moff told them that this was no longer a military matter. When they neglected to inform the lady's guardian of her death in a timely fashion. When they ignored him, he went to the Dark Council. The Dark Council sided with the Moff, and appointed a Sith Lord to deal with it.

Reaver Station traffic control informed the Base Commander, a Sith Lord representing the Dark Council, was docking at the station. The two Imperial Troopers at the main entrance to the resort, snapped to attention, then started to move to open the doors for him. With a flick of a finger back and forth, he used the force to tear them away from the doors and smash them against the walls. He them pushed the doors open using the force, jamming their mechanism in the open position. One of the Troopers managed to signal that he was on his way up, before collapsing. Security, who had monitored what had happened, had to ask the Base Commander for a squad of Imperial Troopers, to guard the front entrance, until maintenance can repair the doors.

When the Sith Lord came into the Base Commander's outer office, he commanded that all the Base Commander's personal guards report to the office immediately. The Base Commander came out of his office and demanded to know what was going on. The Sith Lord ignored him. When they were all assembled, the Sith Lord called one of them by name and told him to step forward. The Imperial Trooper did as he was told. The Sith Lord than told him to reach up with his hands. When he did, the Sith Lord took his lightsabre and sliced him in half, at his waist. He then addressed the Base Commander.

"You were told when you were given this assignment. To clean this place up, and make it a safe place, for all personnel. Instead you allowed this man to rape and murder a dancer, whose guardian happened to be the Head of Planetary Defence on Chalacta. Instead of bringing this man to justice, and restoring honour to the military. You covered his crime up. You are no longer allowed to have a personal guard. They will all be reassigned. You either do what you were originally ordered to do. Or the next time I come back, I will be passing judgment on you."

With that the Sith Lord ordered the rest of the Base Commander's personal guards to follow him. They had no choice but to step on their dead comrade's body, as they followed the Sith Lord out of the office.

The area Moff for Chalacta, the Chalactan Governor, and the Head of Planetary Defence on Chalacta, all received the same communiqué from the Dark Council. "The guilty individual has been executed, and the Base Commander of Reaver Station, has been reprimanded." The Captain informed Krillgan the next time he contacted him.

Krillgan as "Death Hand" was being given full cooperation, from every Planetary Defence that he visited, when he handed them their copy of the document, The Captain had given him. He was able to talk with all the people that The Captain was pretty sure he knew where they were, and the PD was able to find out what they could about the people who were last seen on their planet, and even arranged an interview with the freighter company, whose ship they left the planet on. Every one of those ships disappeared without a trace.

At the end of his visit on every planet, Krillgan went to the Interior Ministry on that planet and asked them to put him through to the Head of Planetary Defense on Chalacta. Krillgan had pre-arranged with The Captain, that if the call originates with the Interior Ministry. He had everyone's full cooperation. If it originated anywhere else, not to believe a word he says, and he will try and contact The Captain later. So far every contact originated with the Interior Ministry.

After every call, The Captain would send a letter thanking the PD for their full cooperation, and would send a small case of Marley's Brew, and Marley's Ox' Brew as a gift to the head of their PD. After visiting all the planets, the only thing Krillgan found in common. Was that all of the freighters that disappeared had a full complement of passengers. Two of the freight companies, gave Krillgan a complete list of all their freighters that had disappeared, and their last registered trip.

Since most of the disappearances occurred in the Trax Tube. Krillgan decided to patrol the Trax Tube between Uogo'cor and Nanth'ri. If there were pirates that had commandeered these ships. He wanted to find them.

The first few trips traversing the Trax Tube, produced no results. He had warned his crew that this could take some time. It was not like they had made an appointment with the pirates, and arranged a date and a rendezvous point.

Finally, they were knocked out of hyperspace. Everyone ran for their battle stations. Krillgan did not go to battle mode, because he could sense no starfighters in the system. Just ahead, it looked like one freighter had grabbed another freighter with a tractor beam, and was pulling it towards one of its docking ports. The attacking freighter did not need to use an umbilical connection because of its docking ports. Krillgan ordered the Phoenix to ship assault mode, and ordered the crew to the bridge. Because he was approaching the two ships from behind and slightly above them. The top two gun turrets on the attacking ship opened fire on the Phoenix. When the Fenelar Phoenix was within range, Krillgan fired both Ion Cannons at the attacking ship. The gun turrets stopped firing, and the tractor beam was disabled. The freighter being attacked by the pirates' ship, just drifted. It was only when they came closer that they saw that its drives had been disabled.

To stop the pirate ship from boarding the freighter, Krillgan realised that he would have to board the pirate ship. He manoeuvred the Phoenix to dock with the docking port on the pirate ship, which was on the opposite side of the ship, from where the tractor beam was.

Krillgan and Ludia got into quite an argument. He did not what her boarding the pirate ship with him at all. She told him that just because she was pregnant, does not mean that she was crippled. He told her that none of her defensive clothing fit her, so the baby would be unprotected. The clothes she was wearing, was the same thing as her boarding the ship naked. Ludia was prepared to take off all her clothes, and board the ship that way, just to prove that she could take care of herself and the baby. She did not need the protective clothing. He told her that he would be using the dual dagger method for boarding the pirate ship, and she did not have her bow and arrows to back him up. She reminded him that neither did anyone else. He told her that Rasha had her choice of blaster rifles, and she was also wearing Rancor leather, so was well protected. Ludia reminded him that her lightsabre was all the protection she needed. Krillgan finally gave in and said she could board the ship, as long as she let him go first, and she kept her clothes on.

The ship they were boarding, had never expected that someone would try to board them. So the pirates that were ready to board the helpless freighter, were not in position to defend their ship. The defenders had to run almost all the way back to their bridge before they could cut across to the other side of the ship.

Krillgan was a little disappointed that there was no welcoming committee, to welcome him aboard. He started walking towards the bridge, when suddenly six Imperial Troopers, in full battle armour appeared just ahead of him, and opened fire on him. Because they were wearing armour, Krillgan had to deflect a number of blaster bolts back at each one of them to take them out.

When they had first appeared, Krillgan thought that they were pirates dressed in Imperial Trooper armour. But when he stepped onto the bridge, and saw the four officers in their Imperial Navy uniforms, he knew that this was a Sith military ship, masquerading as a pirate ship. He dispatched two of the officers with his daggers, and the other two with his modified blaster pistol. He was hoping to keep one of them alive to answer some questions. But none of them cooperated. When Ludia and Rasha showed up on the bridge. Ludia told him that Rasha killed all of the pirates manning the gun turrets.

Ludia asked Krillgan, why they were all wearing uniforms, even the ones in the gun turrets? Krillgan told her that this is a Sith military ship, pretending to be a pirate ship. He suggested that they go back to their own ship, and send Grimm over. Hopefully the ship's computer will cooperate, and give them the information they need.

Krillgan called over to the freighter, identifying himself as the captain of the Fenelar Phoenix, calling from the pirate ship. After he was told that he was talking to the captain of the freighter. Krillgan suggested that he dock his ship and come aboard. He told Krillgan that they can't manoeuvre. He will need him to tractor them into the docking position. Krillgan had to ask him where the controls to the tractor beam would be. He can't see anything on the bridge that looked like it would activate it. The captain suggested that it might be next to the docking port. Grimm and Krillgan went to that side of the ship, to look for the controls. Grimm found them and activated the tractor beam. He told Krillgan that it looked like an automated system. Once the freighter latched on, the beam would deactivate.

When the freighter captain open the hatch, they suggested to the captain, that it would be safer for his crew if he came alone. The Captain was suspicious, but told his first officer to stay on their ship. Krillgan first showed him the dead Imperial Troopers, before taking him to the bridge to let him see the four dead officers.

The captain was stunned. "Why would a Sith military ship attack them?"

Then he asked Krillgan, if this was the reason he asked him to come alone? Krillgan said it was. If this is a real Sith military ship. Then anyone who knows about it will be a target for their assassins, if word of this ever leaks out. The Sith cannot afford for this to become public knowledge. The captain took this in and thought about it. He asked Krillgan, what was he going to do? Krillgan told him that he was going to search the ship's computer to see if he would be able to find anything that would help them find out why they were doing it? The captain asked him if he was worried about a Sith assassin.

Krillgan told him that he was capable of looking after himself. The captain looked at the dead bodies, and asked if this was his handiwork. Krillgan acknowledged that it was. So the captain decided it was safe to help Krillgan and Grimm, while he tried to figure out what his options would be.

While they were working on the computer, Rasha came to the bridge to inform Krillgan that she was going to search the ship, to see if she would find anything useful. Krillgan knew that she wanted to find the ship's armoury, in case they had some nice toys for her to play with. Krillgan introduced her to the freighter's captain as his first officer, then asked her if she could get someone to help her to remove the bodies from the bridge. Ludia already had Kran helping her undress the dead bodies, in case they needed their uniforms or body armour in the future. Kran complained that the body armour would be easy to spot as being damaged. Elibet helped Rasha remove the bodies from the bridge, and take them to Ludia. Then they went through the whole ship. They found clean uniforms hanging in all of the officers' cabins. Rasha took them all, and hung them in her cabin. Her closet was getting quite full. When she found the armoury, she told Kran and Ludia. Ludia took a quick look, and asked her not to store any of the grenades in her weapons locker. The children might figure out how to get in, and accidentally set one off. Rasha had been hoping to keep some handy, but knew that Ludia was right. Soon there was going to be another little one running around the ship.

She found some shaped charges, and other explosives, that she knew nothing about. But was hoping their armourer would be able to enlighten her, on their proper use. They also found some kits for repairing body armour. Now if they needed them, they would look good again. The soiled uniforms and armour, the extra blaster rifles, the grenades and explosives, were all packed up, and stored in Cargo Bay 1. Ludia told Smasher, that children, and other inquisitive people, were not allowed to touch them.

The Sith ship had a couple of escape pods. They were an ancient design. The pods had no propulsion unit. They would only drift, and emit a distress signal, when activated. Ludia disabled the distress signal in one pod and started stuffing the dead bodies in there, after removing their legs, so that Smasher had something to snack on. She remembered having to kill the one predator, because it had acquired a taste for human flesh. So both Smasher and Rudy were told, that Rudy was not allowed one of Smasher's snacks. Not even a bone to chew on. Besides, Lydna already gives Rudy too much food for him to snack on. She was worried that he might get fat.

Krillgan went and got his list of all the freighters that disappeared. The Imperials kept an excellent ship's log. Recording when they received information about a target ship, when and where they intercepted it, and when and where they dropped it off. The captain was a little unnerved that someone had given them information about his ship. The only chance encounter was the Fenelar Phoenix, coming to rescue them.

On the one hand Krillgan was happy to find out that this one ship was responsible for all of the ships on his list. That meant that they did not have to worry about another one. But it still did not answer why? While they drifted through the system, the captain had commented that there was something about this system that was familiar. But he couldn't remember what?

After spending hours going through the ship's logs only to find out that his ship was targeted. He just stood there, staring out into space. Suddenly he became excited, he remembered why this system looked familiar. Before the treaty which gave this section of space over to the Sith. He used to be a pilot for the space wing of his planet's PD. They were responsible for keeping pirates out of their system. They had a sudden spike in pirate activity, and someone concluded that they must have a base nearby. They had captured a support ship, and by analysing it, they discovered the location of their base. It was in this barren system. They raided the base, killing all the pirates. He was the pilot of the ship that was ordered to hang back with his crew, in case they did not get all the pirates. They lived on the base for more than a month, until they were told to come home. The base has an attached hanger that was large enough to house two freighters while the crews did repairs.

The freighter's captain took control of the Sith ship, using its powerful drives to carry all three ships through the system. He had contacted his own ship to let them know what he was doing, and no he was not a hostage.

In the meantime Krillgan and Grimm started going over all the incoming messages that the computer recorded. They knew that all the freighters had been taken to the Hutt world, called Tol Amn. It was in one of the messages, where they found out where on Tol Amn they were taken, and why?

Tol Amn is a murky, stormy world. It had no natural inhabitants, but did have vegetation. The Hutts established a number of domed habitats, where they had placed different slave species in each dome, to grow their specialty crops within the habitats, and have some of their more rugged domesticated animals graze outside. The Sith had built their own domed habitat on this planet undetected by the Hutts, because no one ventures outside, except to work with the animals, and the Hutts thought it was too great of an expense, to connect them. None of the different slave species, are interested in mingling.

They understood from the messages. That some sort of chemical experiment was being conducted on the captives. Even though the captives thought that they were there to manage a crop. There was also a company mentioned a number of times as being involved. "Imperial Shipping and Storage Company." They asked the captain what company he works for. He replied ISSC "Imperial Shipping and Storage". They asked him what he thought of them. He told them that they are too hardnosed Sith for his liking. After the treaty, the Sith forced all PD's to disband their Space Wings, also known as Anti-Pirate Divisions. So he was out of a job. They were a brand new company, and he needed a job. He never could understand why they hired him or his buddy. His buddy's ship was the first freighter to go missing from their company. Despite that setback, the company kept growing steadily, through the time of peace, and even more so, once war was renewed. All the new freighter captains were as Sith as the owners.

They also pretended to be bigger than what they are. Their head office is on Nar Shaddaa, whereas the other shipping companies have their regional offices on Randon, even though they are all part of galaxy wide corporations. They asked him about his first officer. Was he a hardnosed Sith. The captain called him the kid. He said that he didn't know what to believe. He grew up on Sith propaganda, but the older people in his life contradicted everything that the Sith taught him. So he is a little confused.

When they read the last message received. Krillgan took control of piloting the ships, and sent the captain to read it. The captain turned white when he read how his own company set him up. He was to be the first test subject in the next battery of tests, because he was not a true Sith. He told Krillgan and Grimm, that he cannot repair his ship and go back to his company. He's a dead man. Krillgan told him that he has to go back, at least to tell them that they were attacked by pirates, and rescued by the Fenelar Phoenix. That his ship was too badly damaged, so he had to abandon it for the safety of his passengers and crew. He has to talk to his first officer to make him understand that they were attacked by pirates in Starfighters, and their support ship took off as soon as the Phoenix appeared, probably because of Phoenix's reputation. Then he can resign. The captain agreed. This means that they have to move everyone from the freighter to the Phoenix.

Krillgan went to talk to Kran and Elibet, while the captain went back to piloting the ships. He told them about having to bring all the other people over from the other ship. The crews' bathroom will have to become a communal bathroom. He suggested that if they want privacy and their own bathroom, they need to move into the cabin in the tail of the ship. They agreed that that was the best option. Another thing they did was take the bedsheets off of all the beds in the Sith ship, and covered everything up. So that the people going from the freighter to the Phoenix, would not know what type of ship they were passing through. They told the passengers, it was because of the blood and filth throughout the ship. The pirates were not very sanitary.

The captain took Krillgan to his ship, so that he could introduce him as the captain of the ship they were going to, and so he could prepare them, for some of the peculiarities on his ship. When Krillgan went to speak to the passengers. He was quite surprised to find a couple that he had talked to, not too long ago. They both hugged him. Thanking him for always rescuing them. First he rescued them from the slavers, now he has rescued them from pirates. They told him that after he talked with them, they decided to try and get to Manaan, about the job opportunities. They could not find a way there, so they thought to try getting there from a different sector of space. They also introduced him to their little girl. Krillgan guessed that she was probably only a few months younger than Lydna.

When Krillgan told the passengers that the head of Internal Ship Security on his ship, was a Rancor, there was silence. Then the father of the little girl, asked him if it is the same Rancor that he saw on Chalacta with the Head of Planetary Security there. He said that they looked like they were getting along. Krillgan told him that what he saw was only professional courtesy, because they are both security officers. The couple laughed, the rest of the passengers also laughed, but it was a more nervous laugh. They were still processing that they would be coming face-to-face with a Rancor.

When they came through the sheeted passageway. Ludia and Rasha were there to greet them with a hug. Not knowing that this was for their own safety. The young couple chose to share the cabin with the Twi'lek young lady. They remembered her from the rescue. So the Twi'lek and their daughter took the upper bunk, while the couple shared the lowered bunk. Lydna was delighted that she had a playmate. She taught her how to suck on the tip of the Twi'lek's lekku. They were also seen holding onto Rudy as they ran around the ship. The passengers did not know what to make of this, especially after being warned not to touch Rudy's tail.

When they passed near the system's sun. Krillgan released the escape pod with all the bodies in it, so it would be drawn into the sun. Finally the captain was sure he knew where the pirate base was. It was a small barren world, with no atmosphere. When they landed the ships, they had to make sure each ship was detached. Then the Phoenix moved closer to an access hatch leaving the other two ships in front of the hangar.

Krillgan put on his bounty hunter's armour, since it was also an environmental suit, enabling him to go out into the vacuum of space. He followed the captain's instructions for entering the base. He then went to the hangar controls, opened the blast doors, then used the hangar's tractor beam, to bring the two ships into the hanger. He resealed the base, and reset the access code, so only he, or whoever he gave the code to, could get in.

After the passengers had left the freighter, while the ships were still connected, the captain sat down with his first officer, with Krillgan sitting in. When the captain asked him if he knew what type of ship attacked them? He was surprised when the first officer rattled off, that it was the scout variant of the Vaiken Frigate. The first light frigate built by the Sith on Dromund Kaas, and the smallest ship they built with a hyperspace drive. Named after Grand Moff Odile Vaiken, founding father of the Sith military. Krillgan asked him how he knew that. He told them that it was one of the things they taught him at school. Krillgan asked him what he thought of the Sith. He told them that they were all right, they gave him a nice job. The captain suggested that his first officer read the last message sent to the Sith ship. Krillgan agreed. They took him to the bridge of the ship and let him read the message. The young man was confused. He asked them what the message meant. His captain told him that the company they work for, set them up to be captured, because his captain wasn't a Sith. The young man said he understood that, but he still does not understand. Krillgan told him that he was being thrown away, because his company decided that they don't need him anymore. Now he understood.

The captain told him that their only choice, if they want to live, is to report to the local office on Uogo'cor. Tell them about the pirate attack. Then he told him what version of the pirate attack they should tell them. Then they both need to resign and get back to the Phoenix as fast as they can. They cannot afford to be there when the local office contacts the head office, in case a warrant for their arrest gets issued.

Most of the passengers got off at the Uogo'cor spaceport, and were able to catch ships going where they wanted. The young couple elected to stay on board the Phoenix, because they knew the Twi'lek was also going to Manaan. They also felt safer on the Fenelar Phoenix. They just moved into the next cabin, so that they would not bother their Twi'lek friend whenever they felt like being intimate. From Uogo'cor they went to Randon.

While Krillgan went down to the surface, to talk with the division head of the different freight companies. Rasha and Kran went down to the surface to buy juice, fruits and vegetables. Rasha could not understand the logic of hiring a porter droid, when Kran was available to help her. She wanted to take Rudy with her, but they would not let him on the shuttle.

Because of the documents Krillgan was carrying, and the information that they had already given him, it was not hard for him to get in to see the top man in each of the two freight companies.

This first trip was to get a feel for the company, and for the people in charge. He mentioned that he has a lead that might be able to take him to their ships, and the people that were on them. The man in charge was definitely delighted to hear that. Because he was talking to a bounty hunter, he told him what they were willing to pay him for each person he was able to bring back, and for the recovery of each ship. Krillgan asked him about his competitors. He was told that his counterpart in the other company would probably offer him a similar deal, and the person in the ISSC office has greater autonomy on this planet then on other planets, because he has to compete with two regional offices. So he should have the authority to offer something similar.

When he went to the next office he was again well received, and offered close to the same deal.

When Krillgan went to the ISSC office. They made him wait a long time, before they let him in to the main office. The company man asked him about his lead. Krillgan stared at him for a moment, "You either think that I am a fool. Or you are an idiot for asking a bounty hunter about a lead."

The company man was clearly embarrassed by his blunder. He only offered a paltry amount for the recovery of any ships, and nothing for the people. Krillgan told him that if he recovered the ships, they are his property. He would make more credits by having the ships dismantled and sold for scrap, and stormed out of his office.

Krillgan then went back to the second freight office and asked for a meeting with their boss and their competitor's boss. ISSC is not invited. He has some sensitive information to share with both of them. When he knew time and place. He went back to the Phoenix for the captain and first officer of the freighter.

When they were returning, Krillgan told them that they need to tell these men about the pirate attack. The first officer whispered to his captain. Asking which version they were supposed to tell them? The captain told him to give them the real one. After they told them about the attack, then the appearance of the Fenelar Phoenix. Krillgan took over with his helmet removed, so that they could see his face. He told them about encountering the six pirates in Imperial Trooper combat armour. Then when he went onto the bridge, he found four officers in Imperial Navy uniforms. When his crew took out the men in the gun turrets, they were also in uniform. There is no doubt that the pirates who captured their ships, were members of the Imperial military. This information disturbed the two men. Krillgan then told them that ISSC has been growing their business, by painting their corporate colours on the ships they took from them. To recover the balance of the freighters, and the people, he will need to attack a secret Sith base in Hutt space. The public is not ready to hear about this. If they do, there will be bloody riots, and a lot of innocent people killed. With nothing accomplished.

The two executives agreed. They told Krillgan that when he frees the people and recovers the freighters, he should take them to Ubrikkia. Krillgan suggested that Rettna would be a better choice. No orbital spaceport, and only a token Imperial garrison. They both had to call their offices to find out what holdings they had on Rettna. They both told Krillgan that Rettna would work, they will both need to start building hangers at the spaceport right away.

Krillgan also told them, that because they would be spending a huge amount of credits, to help get the people back into society. Without the Sith noticing. He would pass on the bounty hunter fees they had talked about earlier.

They asked Krillgan if he was planning on hiring mercenaries for his attack on the Sith base. He told them he was. They said that they would forward him some credits to help cover his expenses. They told him that they now know that they are in a full corporate war with ISSC. Their companies have fought many such wars all over the galaxy, including against each other.

They did ask, that since he was going to be going into Hutt space. Could he take out their headquarters on Nar Shaddaa? It would shorten the war considerably. Krillgan told them that he had not planned on it. It would really depend on what he found when he took out the Sith base. The one executive told the captain, and his first officer, that he had work for them, if they could wait for him at his office. The two executives then accompanied Krillgan to a banking kiosk, so that they could transfer funds from their corporate accounts, to his account, so that he could hire mercenaries.

Krillgan had to set up a separate account as Death Hand, so the Sith could not track the transfer, and find his personal account. Krillgan also made arrangements with them, so that in the future, he could communicate with them, without the Imperials knowing. This way in the future, he could transmit to them the data, to tell them the location of the pirate base, and the code for entering the base. So that they could retrieve the pirate ship, when it would help force the Sith off of all the planets in the sector.

Ludia was not happy when they started going towards Republic space. She told Krillgan that they should attack the Sith base and free all the people. Krillgan told her that they don't have the right people backing them up, for this job. Ludia thought that his saying he needs to hire mercenaries, was just an excuse to dump her off on Dathomir.

Krillgan could not understand what was wrong with Ludia. First they had that fight in front of the whole crew, about whether she should be part of the boarding party, to board the pirate ship, and now her moping, because he was taking her to Dathomir, before assaulting the Sith base. He racked his brains for days, trying to figure out what was really wrong. He was sure his mother would have been able to tell him, if she were here. But she is not. This was starting to wear everyone down. Even the children did not seem their boisterous selves.

One day when he heard her complaining in the crew lounge, he suddenly realised what was wrong. At least he hoped he did. He walked into the crew lounge and took her by the hand, lifting her up off her chair.

"Come with me young lady! We need to talk! Right now!"

Everyone saw the look on Ludia's face. She was ready for a fight. Everyone thought that Krillgan had grabbed a Vornskr by its tail. Krillgan was grateful that Ludia had not yet chosen to fight him, but let him drag her by the hand to their cabin.

Lydna asked the Twi'lek, where daddy is taking mommy. She told her that he has taken her away to talk. Lydna thought that was all right, because she did not want them to fight. Like the day she met her new friend. She almost started crying, when she heard how loud they were getting.

When they entered the cabin, Ludia closed the door behind her. Krillgan turned to his wife. In a serious voice, he told her that he has something to say to her, which he has put off for too long. Then he said, "I love you!" Then he quickly took her in his arms, and kissed her on her mouth. Not a quick peck, but a passionate kiss, to reinforce what he said. She finally pushed him away, and told him that he doesn't fight fair. He started apologising to her, for neglecting her, and taking her for granted. Yes she is a very capable Sister, but she is also his wife, the mother of their child, and soon to be the mother of their second child. Sometimes he gets focused on just one of her roles, and forgets to support her in all her other roles.

Ludia asked him, if this means he is turning around to go rescue those people? Krillgan told her no. He is still going to hire mercenaries. What he really needs is his father, to deal with any computer they find. But he is not going to risk his father's life on this mission. So he needs to find some computer savvy mercenaries.

Ludia asked him, why Grimm can't do it? Krillgan told her that if it was a ship's computer, than Grimm may have been enough, because they all have certain similarities. But his father told him about the different types of computers there are, and how it is hard for one man to understand all of them. Now if they were going to try to get into an Interior Ministry computer, than he would need to take his father.

Krillgan saw that she was still a little disappointed with him. He also reminded her that he would be in a lot of trouble with their mothers, if he doesn't get her back to Dathomir before the baby is born. She than asked him which of her roles he was neglecting the most? He told her that he has been thinking of her so much as the mother, he has forgotten to treat her as his wife. Which is why they are in the cabin. Ludia agreed that he has been neglecting that part of her life, then whispered in his ear how he could make it up to her. Krillgan smiled, and told her that it would be his pleasure.

They were gone a long time, and some of the adults started getting a little concerned. They were hoping that they would have at least one of their captains alive, when they were finished with whatever it really was that they were doing. When they saw the two of them return to the crew lounge, holding hands with smiles on both their faces, they knew that Krillgan had just performed another miracle. Maybe the greatest one so far.

When Lydna saw them smiling, she told the Twi'lek that they must have been telling each other stories. She asked her parents, if next time they were going to tell each other stories, can she come and listen because she likes stories? Krillgan told her that they were telling each other special stories, which were only for them to hear. But if she wants, he can tell her a story. He asked her, if he had ever told her the story about the day her aunt, Aliyanna was born? She shook her head no, than asked, who is Aunt Aliyanna? Krillgan told her that Aunt Aliyanna is his sister. She was going to meet her soon. He was sure she would like her a lot, because he really loves her. He then started telling her about that day.

When they stopped at a planet to buy tea, juice, and fruit. Krillgan also made arrangements with an independent freight hauler, to take the Twi'lek and the young family to Manaan. He also suggested what supplies they should purchase along the way, to make their trip very worthwhile.

When the freighter captain and first officer saw that the Twi'lek female was a Lethan, they started thinking about taking her and selling her to a slaver.

When they left the planet's atmosphere, and gave the all clear to unfasten restraints. The young father went up to the bridge. He wanted his new captain and first officer to appreciate who Krillgan is. He told them that he is also a bounty hunter, as well as a captain. He had rescued them all from slavery, and just rescued his family from pirates. He heard that he had also recently rescued his Twi'lek friend from a Sith Base Commander. He is the type of guy you always want to be on his good side, because he is a great friend. But if you cross him, there is no corner in the galaxy were you can hide from him. He will find you, and he will make you pay.

After that talk, the crew never mentioned going to a slaver again. They picked up the supplies that the captain of the Phoenix had recommended, and headed for Manaan.

Before Lydna's friends left, Krillgan let them all know, that they also travel to the world they are going to. Just not right now. So they will see each other again. That made it easier for the two little girls to say goodbye. Lydna soon forgot about her friend when they arrived on Kindell's world. There were so many people who wanted to play with her. She did like her aunt Aliyanna, just like her father had said. All the Rancor were bigger than Smasher, and her mother's Rancor was nice too.

Krillgan did not stay long on Kindell's world. As soon as he saw that Ludia and Lydna were settled in at his mother's home, he left. He was happy to find out that Diennu was married, and expecting her first child. He also found out that his sister Aliyanna was engaged to be married. They were going to wait until he returned for the wedding. So Aliyanna told him that he has to hurry back. He promised he would, because he was sorry that he had missed Erin's wedding.

Krillgan went straight to Richard's world, to the brothel. There were two mercenary groups resting between contracts. The smaller group, an eight man unit, had two people that were used to hacking different computer systems. They had no problem going against a Sith installation. They secretly wondered if he might be a spy for the Republic. They also told him that they had no experience working with, or against, Wookiee mercenaries. So were not opposed to working with them.

Before leaving, Krillgan went with Rasha to the market, to purchase some medicinal plants. He wanted to make up some batches of Kolto packs for all the mercenaries. In case they needed to be healed while he was busy with something else. From there they flew to Yitabo were Krillgan hired eight Wookiee mercenaries.

On their way to Tol Amn, they had a meeting about assaulting the secret Sith base. It was a pleasant surprise to the mercenaries that an armoured Smasher would be part of the external assault team. The Wookiees were given the assignment to locate, and protect, the kidnapped civilians, once inside the dome. The other mercenaries were assigned to locate and preserve any computers, before the Sith try to destroy them, and their data. Krillgan with Rasha backing him up, will deal with everything else. When Kran found out that Krillgan would not be wearing his bounty hunter armour, he asked him why not? Krillgan told them that his leather outfit, with his special shirt actually provides him better protection, and all the electronics in the helmet is a distraction, from his ability to sense things using the force. Now the mercenaries from Richard's world suspected he was a Jedi. When they asked to see his helmet. They found his sensors to be better than anything in their helmets. They also found that they could tune their helmets to his. So they asked if someone else could wear his armour, to help coordinate their actions during the battle. Krillgan gave Kran permission to wear it if he wanted to, and showed him how to adjust it to fit him. The Wookiees also tuned their communication head pieces to the bounty hunter helmet, so that they could hear the chatter, and any information Kran needed to relay to them.

Using the plants Krillgan picked when they stopped to pick up the Wookiees, along with the plants he purchased at the market. Krillgan was able to mix up 16 Kolto packs, one for each of the mercenaries. Before landing on Tol Amn, Krillgan distributed the packs. The mercenaries asked if they would be allowed to keep them, if they did not use them on this mission. Krillgan told them that they were theirs to do with as they pleased. This was a nice unexpected bonus for the job. So far they liked working for Krillgan.

The Wookiees were camped out in Cargo Bay 2. They had found the workout mats, and found that when they connected them to make a double layer, they were very comfortable to sleep on. This was much more comfortable than sleeping on a bed in a cabin. The beds were too short, and they usually found their head pushing against one bulkhead, while their feet pushed against another.

When they first arrived at Tol Amn, they first overflew a couple of the Hutt agricultural domes, to study their external layout. They knew if they encountered something different at the Sith dome, they could expect it to have some nasty surprises. Rasha let Kran use her blaster rifle with the missile launcher, while she used her shortened assault blaster rifle, designed for use on ships and inside buildings. Since she was backing Krillgan up, she would not need to use missiles.

The thing that stood out, as they approached the Sith dome, was how many freighters were parked on the small spaceport next to it. Krillgan climbed up onto Smasher's back as soon as he cleared the Phoenix. To everyone, it looked like he was riding on top of a special two legged walker. The mercenaries fanned out behind them, with Rasha on the right most edge. As they approached the dome, two automatic laser turrets, right next to the dome's main entrance, open fire on Smasher and Krillgan. Krillgan used his sword to deflect the laser blasts. But because he had to reach down to protect Smasher, he could not control the deflections very well. When they were close enough Kran took them out with the missile launcher. Then he shot a smoke missile just in front of two reinforced bunkers that were dug into the ground in front of the main entrance. The Imperial Troopers inside were shooting at Smasher because Krillgan was too high up for them to see. The smoke allowed Smasher to get right up next to them, before they could see him again, and start shooting once more. The Troopers were terrified when Smasher, strengthened by Krillgan, tore the tops off of the bunkers, then started throwing them around. To the mercenaries it was like they were at a carnival, shooting the flying Imperial Troopers.

Kran had tried warning Rasha that someone was approaching from her right. Then remembered that she had no way to communicate with him. He asked the mercenary next to Rasha, to fire a couple of blasts at whoever was approaching. Hopefully Rasha will turn in time to see who he was firing at, to protect herself. The mercenary warned Kran, that it was a Sith Marauder, and fired a couple of shots in the ground in front of him to get Rasha's attention. He also told Kran that he needs to warn Krillgan to get over there right away.

Rasha turned in time to grab her lightsaber, and activate it. The Sith Marauder actually saved Rasha's life, by striking two hard with his initial blow. Sending her flying before he brought the second blade of his dual-lightsabre around, slicing the air where she had been standing.

The Sith Marauder wondered why the Jedi preferred the assault blaster rifle over her lightsaber. But when he knocked her down with his first blow. He concluded that she was very weak, and would be easy to defeat. He saw the look of terror in her face suddenly change to anger. She jumped up and attacked him with a flurry of quick strong strokes, which surprised the Sith Marauder, after knocking her down so easily. Being forced back, having to defend himself. Maybe she was a worthy opponent after all. Just as he was getting ready to launch his counter attack, he felt a strong force push smash into him, and send him flying, where he then smashed into the outside of the dome. So he knew there was another force user nearby.

Krillgan had just seen the Sith Marauder attack Rasha, out of the corner of his eye, thankful that the initial blow sent her flying. They still did not know how well Rancor leather would hold up against a lightsabre. So he reached out to strengthen Rasha in the force. This would help her stand up to the Sith until he got there. He told Smasher he was on his own as he jumped down off his back. Smasher had already torn the tops off of the two bunkers, so did not need Krillgan to strengthen him, as he started tossing the frightened Imperial Troopers around.

Krillgan maintained his link with Rasha while he ran to her assistance. He waited for the opportune time to hit the Sith Marauder with a force push, so that Rasha could safely disengage. He told Rasha to go back up the mercenaries, he would find her inside. Rasha turned off her lightsaber, and went to pick up her assault blaster rifle where it fell, when she was knocked off her feet.

The Sith Marauder eyed his new opponent. They were nothing like the Jedi he was taught in the Academy to expect. This Jedi fool was holding an old metal sword. It should be easy to slice him up.

Krillgan was not very impressed with the dual-lightsabre. He thought it was too restrictive on the user's ability to attack, and too easy for self-injury. You cannot hold it like you would a fighting stick, because your hands would be on the blades. It would be much more effective and more dangerous to the opponent to have two separate lightsabres.

The Sith Marauder was surprised that the Jedi did not use his sword to block all of his attacks, but had a dagger made from the same material as the sword. He had a good idea how fast his opponent was, when the Jedi got him in the face with an elbow smash than used the force to smash his body against the dome again, while the Sith Marauder was still in the middle of a series of attacks. The Sith was starting to panic. He was considered one of the best at the Academy, with the use of the dual-lightsabre, which is why he was given this assignment. This Jedi with his ancient techniques, was even faster. He launched another flurry of attacks at the Jedi.

This time when Krillgan gave him an elbow smash, he knew that his opponent would be stunned long enough for him to bring his sword around and slice his head off.

Krillgan picked up the deactivated dual-lightsabre to show to his wife. Then he ran into the dome. He reached out with the force to find out where everyone was. He found Rasha and had her follow him. They made it to the lab, just as a scientist was getting ready to inject his subject with something.

The scientist did not even look up. He told them to get out, because he was busy. He also told them to tell everyone to stop making so much noise, it was making it harder for him to concentrate on his work.

Krillgan threw him against the wall with the force. Unfortunately for the scientist there was a metal case with glass doors in the way. When the scientist smashed into the case a piece of the broken glass cut open an artery in his neck. He tried holding his hand over the cut, with blood spurting out between his fingers. With wide eyes the scientist looked at Krillgan. "You're not the Sith." Then he collapsed to the floor.

Krillgan used one of his Dathomirite daggers to cut the young female victim free. She hugged him and cried on his shoulder when she was finally free. Telling him that he wanted to turn her into a monster. Krillgan and Rasha led her out to where the other captives were under the watchful eyes of the Wookiees.

When the people they had rescued earlier from being slaves saw them, they ran up to Krillgan and Rasha, crying. Hugging and kissing them, thankful that they came for them again. They tried to go wherever they went, because you knew you would be safe if you were close to them. They told them the horror stories about the experiments. How they like to take those who were weak amongst them, and either inject them, or spray something up their nose. It would make them strong and allow the Sith to control their mind. They would do anything the Sith ordered them to do, including strangling the strongest amongst them with their bare hands. Fortunately the drugs did not last long, and they would weaken as it did, allowing the intended victim to escape. There were other drugs that made them do other things, but again they did not last long. Often if they continued to reintroduce the drugs into a person's body. They would come a point where the Sith could no longer take control of the person's mind. Often they would kill the scientist, then attack the Sith. Forcing the Sith to kill them. Their stories reminded Krillgan of the potions the Nightsisters would come up with, to try and control a person's mind.

The computer specialists were having trouble cracking open the research computer, and asked the Wookiees if any of them could help them? A couple went with them and gave them a hand. Krillgan had not realised that there were some tech savvy Wookiees, since they tended to live a more primitive lifestyle. With all the tech-heads working together, as the other mercenaries liked to call them. They were able to break the computer wide open.

They found out that the drugs were being manufactured in a lab in the lower levels of Nar Shaddaa. Then transported, with the scientist who developed them, to Tol Amn. It turns out that the Sith were using Hutt computers, with the plug in memory chips. So the Scientists were able to take the data from the lab with them, as they field tested their drugs. The Scientists never recorded the formula for their drugs, because they were afraid that if the Sith knew the formula, their lives were of little value. So every time a scientist was killed by their test subject, the formula would die with them, and the Sith would have to start all over again.

The other thing they found out, was that the ISSC was more than a shipping company. They were the means by which the Imperial military was funding this research. The larger they grew with their stolen freighters, the more funding was available for the research. Krillgan now realised that he had to destroy the ISSC Head Office on Nar Shaddaa, or this would not go away, they would just relocate and continue kidnapping victims, and continue with these experiments.

Krillgan would have loved to go down and destroy the lab. But he knew the lower levels on Nar Shaddaa were a deadly underground maze. He would have liked to have at least another two force users with him, along with all these mercenaries, before attempting it. They found a handy briefcase in the computer room, designed for carrying the computer's memory chips. They put all the memory chips into the case and found it was only half full.

Krillgan handed the case to Kran and asked him to give it to Ludia for safe keeping. Kran had to remind him that his wife wasn't on the ship. Krillgan asked him to hold onto it, until they returned to the ship, and he could find a place to put it for safe keeping. He then went out to the kidnap victims, and found out how many captains were still alive. Then he checked how many first officers there were. By promoting half the first officers to captain, they had enough people to pilot all the freighters outside. They tried placing most of the passengers on the ships with experienced captains. The newly promoted captains were given the other first officers, to help them. Everyone was told that there was a place being prepared for them on Rettna. He also told the people he rescued from slavery, about the job opportunity awaiting them on Manaan. The other passengers heard about it, and asked if they would be allowed to apply for a position. He told them that he would not say no, and he was not the person doing the hiring. He and Rasha had to coax all the people to get on the ships. Because they only felt safe when they were near them. After they all left, Krillgan ordered the mercenaries to destroy everything inside the dome, but to leave the dome standing, in case the Hutts find it and decide to use it.

Rasha had been snooping around inside the dome. She found the Sith's residence. In it were a couple of robes, which she confiscated. She found some undamaged Imperial suits of armour, and some more repair kits. Which she loaded on the Phoenix. She also found their armoury. She crated up the blaster rifles and pistols. When she showed it to the mercenaries, they told her that the Sith had supplied them with everything they needed, to do what Krillgan asked of them, and have some left over. Rasha asked them if they would teach her about the explosives. So they had her set most of them. After, they helped her pack up what was left.

On the way back to the ship they handed Rasha the detonator, to set off all the explosives. They had set up anti-personnel mines in the lab to shred the place. They had placed shaped charges on and in the computer so that it would be completely destroyed, so that no one could figure out what was removed from it. They had scattered incinerary bombs throughout the dome. Rasha pressed the detonator just before going up the ramp of the Phoenix. She was rewarded with hearing the explosions, and seeing what looked like fireballs racing around inside the dome.

The glow from the fire in the dome reflected off of the storm clouds above. The few guards the Hutts kept on the planet, recognised the signs of a dome burning. They contacted each other, and found that it was not one of their domes. The senior most guard contacted the palace of the Hutt in charge of operations on Tol Amn. They told the palace that it appeared that a dome was on fire. But it was not one of theirs. They were told to go and investigate. They reminded the palace that they have no ground transportation, because no repulsor-lift vehicles can be used in the stormy weather on Tol Amn. They will have to wait for the next freighter to arrive, to take them there.

It was at least another day before a freighter arrived. There were only two guards in the whole dome where the freighter landed. They told the freighter captain of their orders, and pointed in the direction they had seen the light reflecting off of the clouds. The freighter captain was quite surprised that it did not take them that long to find the dome. They could see that part of the inside of the dome was blackened by the fire. But the dome itself looked intact.

When the guards left the freighter, they were surprised to see the evidence of a fight, and the bodies of Imperial Troopers scattered around. They found one Trooper just barely hanging on to life. They tried reviving him.

Because his vision was damaged, and being dehydrated did not help. He thought the guards were Imperial Troopers. Only one guard spoke basic, so he asked the Imperial Trooper what happened. He told them that they were attacked by two Jedi and a bounty hunter that was directing two mercenary units. The Master Jedi used the Sith Marauder like he was a play toy. They also had a special two legged walker, which tore the tops off of the reinforced bunkers, like they were packing crates.

The guards ran to the freighter and had this information relayed to the dome, with the most senior guard, so that he could relay it to the palace. The Hutts were not pleased that the Sith had been operating on Tol Amn undetected. They sent back a series of questions to ask the Trooper. By the time the questions were relayed back to the guards, and they returned to the Trooper, they found he had died. When the palace received that information, they decided to send an investigation team to try and get some answers.

The Sith had a paid informant in the Hutt palace, in case the dome was discovered. The informant relayed all the information that was reported to the palace about the attack. This destroyed the theory that some intelligence officers had, that the Revanite that had stolen the supplies from the construction sites, and the bounty hunter hired by the Chalactian PD where the same person. It was also troubling for them to hear, that if this was the Revanite they were worried about. He had taken an acolyte.

Krillgan landed the Fenelar Phoenix at the same little used shuttle terminal, as he did the last time he was on Nar Shaddaa. This was the first time he had brought his ship back, since liberating it from the pirates. He was hoping that the pirates were no longer looking for him, because they could make it hard for him to get off Nar Shaddaa, and hard for him to leave the Y'Toub system.

Krillgan went to the banking kiosk and withdrew a large amount of credits. He returned to the ship, and gave the Wookiee mercenaries 1000 credits, and sent them shopping. The Wookiees took their bowcasters with them. He reminded them before they left, that anything they bought, the Wookiees back home would want them to share. Krillgan believed that if the local PD believes that he brought some mercenaries to do some shopping, they would be less likely to give any pirates the go ahead to try and assault the ship. The pirates themselves will be hesitate to try and board his ship in the system, if they know that there are armed mercenaries aboard.

After the Wookiees were out of sight, Krillgan and Rasha, along with the rest of the mercenaries, were seen leaving the ship, with full Imperial issued backpacks. The first information kiosk they found, Krillgan looked up the location of the ISSC offices. When Krillgan found an alley with no detectable life forms in it, he had everyone enter it, and they changed. Krillgan put on one of the Sith robes Rasha had found, and he hung the dual-lightsabre from his waist. He hoped he did not have to use it, because he would be a little uncomfortable having to activate it. He decided that he would probably just use his two daggers, if it came to a battle. Rasha put on the other Sith robe, and hung her lightsabre from her waist. The mercenaries all put on the black duraplast armour of the Imperial Trooper.

When they marched out of the alley, everyone saw two Sith warriors, followed by eight Imperial Troopers. Krillgan went directly to the building that the information kiosk indicated. They then piled into one lift, to take them to the floor the office was supposed to be on.

When Krillgan entered the outer office, with Rasha and the mercenaries behind him, he informed the staff that they were now all out of work. "This office is now closed. We are in the midst of doing some major corporate restructuring." They all got up, and hurried out of the office. They had heard about how corporate restructuring occurs on Nar Shaddaa. Krillgan felt something a little off about one of the staff. He detained him, and asked him if he was a Sith spy. The staff member started panicking. He truthfully told him that he wasn't a Sith spy. He could not see the Sith's face except for his mouth. He was quite surprised that the Sith let him go. He kept asking himself how the Sith knew he was a spy.

Krillgan then went into the inner office. The mercenaries fanned out against the one wall. None of the people here were innocent.

Krillgan went by himself into the office of the head of the company. The man did not bother looking up, Krillgan could sense the evil coming from this man. The man told him that he was busy, and would need to make an appointment, if he wishes to speak to him. Krillgan told him that he wasn't there to talk to him, he was there to shut his business down.

The man suddenly got up, and jumped over his desk with a lightsabre in his hand. He was a Sith Juggernaut, and was wearing light armour under his business suit. He took a swipe at Krillgan and was surprised that the man dressed like a Sith, with a dual-lightsabre, used two force activated daggers to block his swing. He was also surprised to be kicked between the legs and sent smashing into the far wall.

Krillgan told him that it was important for a man to know where to wear extra armour. The man was not amused, as he painfully got back on his feet. He asked Krillgan what he really wanted. Krillgan told him that he simply wanted to kill him. He asked Krillgan why he did not activate his dual-lightsabre. Krillgan told him it wasn't his. He took it from someone who was supposed to be a Sith Marauder, whatever that means. The man asked him what has become of his dome. Krillgan told him that the Hutts probably have control of it by now.

The man became angry, and charged at Krillgan. Because the man had a suit over his armour, Krillgan did not know where the seams of his armour was, so that he could do some damage to his body with his daggers. So all he could do was attack bare flesh. Whenever the Sith swung at him, Krillgan blocked the lightsabre with one dagger, and cut his hands with the other. They were all shallow cuts, so the man's hands felt like they were on fire. The blood dripping out of the cuts was getting onto the palms of his hands, making it harder to grip the lightsabre.

Krillgan's tactics were confusing to the Sith. He wasn't sure what to do. He tried using the dark side of the force to make him afraid, but he was able to throw it back at him, making him afraid. He decided to put all his strength into one final attack, break through his dagger defence, and slice him in half. When he attacked, Krillgan simply sidestepped his attack, plunging a dagger into his ear, sending a force pulse down the blade, scrambling his brain.

When Krillgan stepped out of his office, he saw that all of the man's associates were dead. The two tech-heads were already working on the computer. They applied some of the techniques they saw the Wookiees do on Tol Amn, and it worked, they were in. They showed Krillgan, what was stored on the memory chips. Krillgan pulled the chips, placing them in his briefcase, along with the others. He told the mercenaries he does not want the bodies identified, but they are not to use incineraries. The Hutts would be very upset if they burnt the building down. He also wanted the computer destroyed. He went into the outer office and removed the Sith robe, and both lightsabres, putting them in his backpack, with the briefcase. Rasha helped the mercenaries with the explosives, while they explained what they expected to happen. They piled all the bodies in one place, placing little explosives all over each body. They told Rasha that when all the little bombs go off, they would liquefy the bodies, producing one pile of mush. Because all the fluids from the bodies will be intermingled, it will be hard to identify one individual. They let Rasha set the explosives on and in the computer, like they did on Tol Amn. They were impressed. Their pupil remembered.

They all went into the outer office to change. After they left the office and locked the door. Rasha detonated the explosives. It was not as loud as what she heard when the ones in the dome went off. But she did hear something.

A lot of people saw the Sith and Imperial Troopers enter the building and the office. Because they were warned about office restructuring. Everyone was afraid to look at who exited the office. So no one paid any attention to the two groups of mercenaries that came down the lifts.

When they left the building Krillgan handed the mercenaries 100 credits each to spend on the Promenade. They remembered how effective Kran's missiles were on Tol Amn, so they bought a missile launcher and a lot of missiles. Trying to decide which one of them would be burdened with it. They also purchased some upgrades for their helmets. They were assured that the upgrades were easy to install. They warned the proprietor that if they were not, they would come back and test their new missile launcher in his establishment.

The mercenaries also suggested to Krillgan, that they purchase communication equipment like what the Wookiees wear. Rasha was almost killed on Tol Amn, because Kran could not warn her about the Sith Marauder. Krillgan realised that there was a couple of times, were being able to communicate with Ludia or Rasha, could have made the situation a lot easier. The mercenaries helped him pick out some equipment that was light, had good range, and was hard to spot when you had it on. Krillgan suggested that Rasha wear it whenever she goes to the market, in case they forgot to ask her to pick up something important, like berries.

While they were shopping, every informant on Nar Shaddaa was calling their handler, telling them that Sith attacked Sith. The Republic spies and the Hutts hoped that this was a sign of civil war. The Sith themselves, wondered the same thing.

There were no pirates waiting for them when they departed Nar Shaddaa. Nothing hindering them reaching Chalacta. Krillgan did not ask for permission to land on the surface, he told spaceport traffic control that he was heading to the surface, and told them to tell the Head of Planetary Defence to meet them with an unconnected plug-in computer.

Krillgan was the only one to get off the ship. He did not want anyone else getting off, because he did not want the mercenaries knowing what planet they were on. The Captain was not sure what type of computer Krillgan wanted, so he brought a few. When he saw the briefcase and what was inside it, he knew which computer to use. But first he used a few electronic toys that his own techs had lent him.

The Captain located a Sith tracking device in the briefcase and took it out. Krillgan wanted to destroy it, but The Captain had a better idea. He gave it to one of his officers, who was waiting for him, and told him what to do. The Captain told Krillgan that there was a smuggler parked at the spaceport, who thought he was really smart, and no one knew what he was doing. The only smart thing he was doing, was keeping what he was doing small. It was not worth the effort to accumulate the data they needed for a conviction, when he would only get a slap on the wrist. One of his officers was going to sneak aboard his ship, and plant the tracker. So if the Sith are looking for it, it is his ship they will find it on. Then he can have fun telling the Sith how it got there.

The Captain spent most of the day going over what he found on the plug in memory chips. He was pretty sure Krillgan was not going to leave it with him, for which he was very grateful. If the Sith thought this information was on Chalacta, they would not hesitate to bombard this planet, until every lifeform on the planet was extinct. They would make what they did to Manaan, look like a spring shower.

The Captain asked Krillgan if he should feed the people on his ship. Krillgan told him that he should only do, it if he can make it, so they could not tell what planet they were on, and told him about the two groups of mercenaries on board. Which meant no Brew of any kind. The Captain decided to risk it, since he was having some food sent over for Krillgan and himself. So Krillgan went aboard the ship to let everyone know that they can expect something to eat in a short time, so they don't need to warm up any of the ship's meals. Even Smasher and Rudy had some nice fresh meat coming. It helped them feel a little better, because Smasher knew from the smells what planet he was on, and really wanted to go hunting with The Captain. After The Captain told Krillgan he had seen enough. Krillgan told him about the Sith military ship he capture, and hid in an old pirate base. He told him about how the two freight companies are cooperating so far. But he knew he could not trust them completely, because they are still part of large corporations. In the end it is only the bottom line that matters. The Captain hoped he had a good place to hide the evidence. Krillgan assured him that he did.

After they left Chalacta for Yitabo, Krillgan took the briefcase and went through the floor of his cabin. He crawled to where the two escape pods were hidden, and opened the one that was originally for Rasha's mother, and Rasha said was now for his children. While he was hiding it in there, he came across a small book. When he opened it up, he realised that it was Captain Richard's contact book. He was glad it never fell into the hands of the pirates. He decided to take it to his cabin and go through it. There might still be some contacts he can take advantage of.

The Wookiees where glad to be home, and share all the goodies they picked up on Nar Shaddaa. When Krillgan tried to pay them what they contracted for, they refused the credits. They told him that he had already paid them more than enough. Krillgan delayed taking off for one day, so that Smasher and Rudy could go hunting with their Wookiee friend.

When they landed on Richard's world, the other group of Mercenaries were not as gracious. They were surprised, but took the credits.

When the mercenaries departed from the Phoenix on Richard's world, one of them went to the communicator in the main spaceport building. He was an informant, who reported to what he believed was a SIS agent. What the mercenary did not know, was that the agent he reported to, was really a double agent. Any information he received was shared with both Republic Intelligence Service, and the Empire's Ministry of Intelligence. The double agent justified what he was doing, as helping to maintain a balance between the two warring factions. He used this excuse to help him not think about the deaths of the people he betrayed, who believed that they were helping their governments. When he met with the mercenary to debrief him about his last mission. The mercenary did not fully trust him, so did not share all the details of the mission. He did not give the name of the ship they were on. Only that it was an old military ship that had survived the Mandalorian War, and had been converted to a freighter. This did not mean anything to the double agent, because most ships that were able to carry mercenary groups, would fall into this category. He did tell the agent that they were hired by a purple skinned Jedi, who preferred an old sword, rather than a lightsabre. His female human padawan preferred a blaster rifle to her lightsabre, but still handled her lightsabre quite well, when attacked by a Sith Marauder. He also mentioned that their attack on the secret Sith base, on the Hutt planet, Tol Amn, was coordinated by a Zabrack bounty hunter. He also mentioned that the Jedi kept all the computer memory chips, so he would not be surprised, if they will shortly be turned over to Republic Intelligence Services. The mercenary decided not to mention the attack on Nar Shaddaa, because he did not trust the agent, and he also did not expect that he would be paid anymore for it. He felt that he had shared enough information, and quickly pocketed the credits.

When the agent submitted his report to SIS, they approached the Jedi Council, and asked them about the purple Jedi that prefers to use an old fashion sword. The Council checked with all their temples, and then researched the data they had on alien species. They knew that their information archives were far from being complete, because they lost a lot of valuable data, when Coruscant was sacked, and their temple there was destroyed by the Sith. But they felt comfortable enough to tell Republic Intelligence Services that there are no alien species that are purple. The closest any of them come are the few indigo skinned Chagrian, and none of them are Jedi. They suggested that it could be someone wearing a disguise. One of their deep cover agents forwarded them a copy of the report from the Sith informant in the palace, on the Hutt world, where the information from the dying Imperial Trooper was sent. So SIS suspected that the Jedi Council was holding out on them. There was still a large rift between the Jedi and the Government of the Republic.

When the Ministry of Intelligence received their copy of the report, they were disappointed that it indicated that the bounty hunter and the force user are not the same person. They were also concerned that the Revanite was training an acolyte. This Revanite cell that they have no information on, seems to be larger and more powerful than they first anticipated. They wondered if the Zabrack bounty hunter was part of this cell. If so, the Revanites may have infiltrated the Mandalorian Government, as well as their own.

From Richard's world, Krillgan headed straight to Kindell's world. When he arrived at his parent's home, he found out that he was the proud father of a healthy baby boy. Ludia had gone ahead and named him Richard, with Kreen's blessing. He also found that the preparations for Aliyanna's wedding were going full steam ahead, now that he has returned. Aliyanna even asked him to be her protector, during the ceremony. Her fiancé had asked his older sister to be his protector. She was one of the Sisters that had gone through the water element training with Krillgan.

Krillgan was proud to stand with his baby sister for her wedding. He always felt closer to her, than he did with Erin. Maybe it was because he helped her bond with Strongman. Krillgan also liked that his future brother-in-law, was a cobbler, working with his father, when he wasn't involved in his Ranger training. Aliyanna also wanted her wedding in the same clearing where the Fenelar Phoenix is parked. She told her brother and Ludia, that their wedding in that clearing, made it seem like a special place for her. She was hoping that some of the people coming to her wedding will feel some of what she felt when she was at their wedding.

On the wedding day Krillgan wore the same outfit he was married in. Aliyanna wore a nice forest green dress designed by her mother, with some leather shorts made by her father since she would be riding Strongman. Her brown leather boots were made for her by her fiancé, as where his boots, pants, and vest. He and Father Chitrah collaborated on the outfit his sister wore. What surprised everyone was that Lydna was up on Strongman with her. No one saw her until Aliyanna helped her get down. She had a basket of flowers, as well as flowers braided in her hair. She threw handfuls of the flowers in the air as she walked down the path to where he father was standing. She was supposed to stand behind her father, but instead walked up to him and took his hand. They were in the shadow of the setting sun, when the Clan Mother invoked the blessing of the force upon the couple. So both swords were clearly seen to glow, as well as Krillgan's shirt, which made Aliyanna very happy. When the Sisters sat around the wedding night tent, chanting the unity chant, Mother Andriel sat between Krillgan and Ludia, joining in. Aliyanna told them the next day how special it felt when she and her husband peaked out and saw them together. They knew that they were safe to enjoy themselves. Krillgan was having a very enjoyable time reacquainting himself with old friends. Watching his daughter play with the other children, and even helping his wife look after little Richard. So it was a bit of a disappointment when the elder came up to him, and told him it was time for him to go. Ludia let him know that she also was coming. Lydna did not want to leave all the people that wanted to play with her, but she also wanted to be with mommy and daddy, and her little brother. So she was crying when she said goodbye to everyone. Ludia had also asked Rasha to store her bow and a quiver of arrows in her weapons locker, in case they ever needed to board another pirate ship. She also reminded Rasha, that in her hands, it has close to the same range as her blaster sniper rifle.


	10. Chapter 10

©2016

Krillgan decided not to go to the town before leaving the Dathomirplanet, sincebecause he had not been to Manaan yet. He had promised the man looking after the trading post that he would come back with some fish.

When he stopped at the planet where he has the casks of ale and wine bottled, they asked him about bottling the other ale and wine, that he had last time. He told them that the other product was a special order, and he did not know if he could get it on a regular enough basis to bring it in for bottling. He did not want to tell them that he already had a regular contract for most of it, and did not need it bottled.

Krillgan would also contact the local Cobbler's Guild on each planet he visited, because he was trying to find a market for the leather produced on Dathomir. On one of the planets where he purchased tea. He found that the Cobbler's Guild was having trouble getting good quality leather, and they bought all of the stock he had with him. He talked to them about how much leather they go through on a monthly basis, so he had an idea of how much leather he should be bringing, to help them meet their need.

They had quite a warm reception when they did arrive on Manaan. The Selkath were always happy to see him. So were the Nosaurian. and Tthey even persuaded some Nautolan to come with them from Eriadu. The Nosaurians told him how much they enjoy flying the Shistavanen gunships, and are disappointed that there are not more pirates for them to deal with. Talmi took the whole crew to show them the new resort and casino. He showed them the founder's suite he had made for them. It would accommodate the whole crew. The only ones allowed to use it, when they were not there, were any guests that theyhe personally would give permission to. Talmi had his personal suite right next door to theirre's. It was nowhere near as big, but he was happy with it.

When he showed them what he had built for the employees and their families, Lydna became excited, because she saw some friends. The Lethan Twi'lek was looking after the children, and the girl she played with on the Phoenix was also there. So Krillgan and Ludia gave her permission to play with them, while they continue on the tour with uncle Talmi.

He showed them different units available in the resort for the vacationers, depending on their budgets. They had lovely swimming pools and a lovely swimming area netted off complete with a sandbar as their beach. It was netted off so that the Fraxian Sharks could not enter. The casino was nicer than any that Krillgan had been in, in Hutt Space. They just needed more vacationers and more employees. Krillgan asked Talmi how many more employees he thought he needed. Talmi told him that he could easily take another hundred and fifty, to two hundred. He was right in the middle of designing a hotel and casino for Ahto City, because the pod racing track is almost finished, and they want to start promoting it along with the resort and casino. Krillgan asked him about bringing the refugees from Tal Nami to Manaan, to work here. Talmi told him they could not do it right now. They would be overwhelmed.

Krillgan asked him, if he only brought three hundred, could he take them in?. Talmi told him that he would have to talk with the elder about that. If people do start coming, then they would be needed. But if people are slow in coming, then there will not be enough work for everyone. Talmi took them to dinner, to show off all the different choices of food they have available. He also told Krillgan that he may have found an alternate source for the fruit of the Egoa Tree, and the roots of the Capabara Plant. There is a rumour of two Tal Nami colonies on neighbouring planets that are close enough that the fruit of the Egoa Tree would still be fresh when they arrive. The one colony could get the Egoa Tree to grow, but not the Capabara Plant. The other colony wasis able to grow the Capabara Plant, but not they Egoa Tree. It seems that the Tal Nami ancestors, had sent these two colonies, when they first encountered the Hutts. In case they had to flee their world because of them. But then they lost track of them.

After dinner, Krillgan suggested that Ludia stay at the resort with the children, while he returns to Ahto City with TalmiTalmi, to talk with the elder. Ludia liked that all of the staff were treating her like a queen. Since, because they were all here, because of Krillgan. She agreed to stay until Krillgan let her know whenthat it was time to leave.

When they were talking with the elder, Krillgan admitted that it was going to be hard to just select a small number of refugees, without getting the rest of them upset because they could not go.

After they came to an agreement, Krillgan then asked the elder about having some fish to export. The elder sent him to talk to the Nautolans. They are supplying the Nosaurians, and have even sold some, to some of the freighters bring in supplies. When Krillgan talked to the Nautolans they told him that they can only offer him, salted or frozen fish. They lamented that they have the equipment to smoke fish. They just don't have any wood to do so. Except for the scraps from the construction site. The few trees that manage to grow on this water world, are protected by the Selkath. Krillgan asked them how much they were willing to pay, to have some wood delivered. They sat down and talked about prices. Krillgan knew that frozen fish are not a viable item for Dathomir. T Because they have no means of keeping them frozen once they arrive. So they would have to be consumed right away. But salted and smoked fish, could survive the trip from the town to the clan villages. Krillgan placed a box of frozen fish in the freezer, he was planning on taking it out when they entered the Dathomir system, so that it would be fully thawed when they landed next to the town. Then he would share the recipes that the Nautolans shared with him. He certainly hoped the pan fried fish tasted as good as what they shared with him. He could also get some fish smoking right away over an open fire, so that they would know what smoked fish tastes like. He would also share the recipes for the salted fish that they gave him, so that they could take the recipes with the salted fish, back to their clans.

Krillgan He went back to the resort with Talmi, and spent the night in his personal suite with his family. He and Ludia talked late into the night. Thinking whose names they should place on their room list, so that they could use it free of charge, if they ever came to Manaan. Madam Cothia and the original crew of the Phoenix were the first names that came to mind (except for Fred), along with their spouses, and the Masseuse and her husband. They would also put The Captain's name and everyone from Chalacta who helped them free the slaves. Mrs. Radcliff and Kenny, and the entire Togruta clan from Lianna. Then they thought of Queen Krinta and her family, Princess Anthila and her husband. Then they thought of the Cerean family. They would probably need additional rooms if they came. In the morning Lydna asked if she can play just a little bit longer with her friends. Krillgan told her that she could. They would be leaving right after lunch. After Krillgan took her to where the children of the employees were, he returned to his suite to be with Ludia and Richard. He found them outside on their private sundeck. Wh, were Talmi assured them that no one could see them. Ludia felt that wearing the nursing dress was too warm for this weather, so she had only put on her swimming shorts. He found her napping on a lounging chair with Richard sleeping between her mountains.

Krillgan stared at the beautiful sight for a long time before heading back into their suite to their cooler. He liked this chilled tea that they have, with the different fruit juice flavours. When he returned to the sundeck, Ludia extends her hand towards him, so that she could have a sip. He pulls up a chair beside her so that they can share the drink. He wonders why it is called a sundeck, when the part where they are sitting, is always in the shade. When Richard wakes up, he seems to know exactly where he is, because with very little help from Luidia, he is feeding in no time. This to Krillgan, is how he would like to spend the rest of his life.

All too soon the computer tells him that it is the time that he indicated. Krillgan is really happy that Lydna was not crying this time when she said goodbye to all her friends. Krillgan believes that she understands that at some time she will be coming back. This is a very big understanding for such a little girl. Ludia and Richard are dressed and ready to go, when they return to their suite.

On Dathomir the fish is well received. He tells the man in charge of the trading-post, about having a ready supply of wood available to be shipped to Manaan, if they want the smoked fish. The man had taken a container of salted fish to each compound with the recipes for preparing it. The feedback from the clans is that most people like it, so they are definitely willing to trade for more. The Red Hhill Clan is the only clan that is upset about needing to supply wood, as part of the trade. The man at the trading-post told them that they will need to send people to help gather wood from the woodlots around the town, to meet their wood quota in trade. After the town's people tasted the fish that Krillgan has been smoking since he arrived, they definitely wanted that product. Krillgan told them that he was a little disappointed with the outcome. The little he tried on Manaan seemed to taste much better.

Fortunately for Dathomir, a merchant freighter arrived before the Phoenix departed. Krillgan talked with the merchant about the trade route that he just set up, but could not maintain because of other commitments. He toldells them what the trading-post is expecting to trade for the leather and wood that they have available. He also toldells them how many credits he was paid by the Cobblers' Guild on the same planet, as where they can get some good quality teas, for a very reasonable price, and how often they would need to be resupplied. He then told them how much the Nautolans on Manaan were willing to pay for the wood from Dathomir, and how much they were willing to sell their salted and smoked fish for. The merchant told him that he was willing to take over this trade route, because that was the direction he was already going with his other trades. He unloaded an empty cargo container for the town to fill with wood, while he filleds another container in his cargo bay with what the town already has on hand.

When the Phoenix does depart, Krillgan hopes that everything will go well for the merchant.

They travel to Lianna to unload the casks of ale and wine that Krillgan had picked up at the trading post. The traffic controller on the spaceport no longer checks with Santhe Corporation about permission for the Phoenix to land at their headquarters, he just gives them a heads-up that the ship is on its way down.

From Lianna they head for Randon. Where Krillgan talks to the head of the one shipping company for this sector of space. He tells them about wanting to pick up some of the refugees on Tal Nami, to work at a new resort and casino on the planet Manaan. The company head asks him to describe this new resort and casino. Their company also does some cruises, but with conditions on Reaver Station, they had stopped offering it as a destination a number of years back. They know from experience that the cruises are a lot more popular, if the passengers know that there is going to be a stop at an exotic location as part of the cruise. He should have no trouble getting the Empire to accept it as a destination port, since Manaan continues to maintain their neutrality. He tells Krillgan that one of his cruise ships would be returning to Randon in a few days. He had been thinking of decommissioning it, for a period of time, because of the drop in demand. He was willing to let Krillgan escort it to Tal Nami, to pick up the refugees, if they stop off at Randon on their way back. He wants to fill the remaining rooms on the ship with travel promoters, so that they can experience the new resort and casino for themselves. If they like it, they will promote it. He might have his cruise ships running at full capacity again. All he asks is that Krillgan escort the ship, to Manaan and back, on this maiden voyage. From the reputation the Fenelar Phoenix has amongst pirates, if there are unexpected problems, than he could deal with them, while the cruise ship continues on its way. He will not charge for transporting the refugees, as long as he does not have to pay for the services of the Phoenix.

Krillgan is delighted with this arraignment. The corporate head has the contact information for getting a hold of TalmiTalmi. Sso he would be calling ahead to book accommodation for the people, once he confirms how many will be going.

In the Tal Nami system, Krillgan knows that his ship will be acting as a shuttle, to transport the refugees from the surface to the cruise ship. He decides to wear the bounty hunter armour when they land on Tal Nami. Because Kran was able to wear his bounty hunter armour, he asks himdecides to see if he is able to fit into one of his leather outfits. Kran was able to squeeze into one of his leather pants, and a leather jacket from a different outfit. Krillgan wants Kran and Rasha to accompany him, fully armed, with a blaster pistol on their hip, and a blaster rifle in their arms.

When they departed the ship, the customs officials stayed out of their way. When they arrived at Talmi's uncle's bar, Krillgan entered the bar on his own. He was hoping that he has seen this bounty hunter armour enough times, so he should not react negatively when he sees it. When he does step into the bar, uncle asks him if he is Krillgan. Krillgan removes the helmet with a big smile on his face. He tells uncle why he is there and what he wants uncle to do.

Uncle first heads for the refugee camp on his own, to find all the families that helped Krillgan with the healing. He tells them that some armed people are coming to the camp to move some of the refugees to another camp, where raw fish would be available. He tells them that the healer wants them to go, and they should leave the healing cloths behind. None of them had ever had raw fish before, but because he said the healer wanted them to go, they said they would. When Krillgan showed up at the entrance to the camp, with Kran and Rasha just behind him. Uncle goes up beside them and yells out to the camp that these armed individuals are here to escort volunteers, to go to another camp, where raw fish is available. The refugees are surprised that the family of the girl that was healed and all the healer's guardians, packed up their meagre possessions and headed to the camp entrance. Because they went, other families decided to go with them. Since they greatly respected these families. Krillgan was able to get more refugees to follow him from this camp than from any other. When they stopped coming, Krillgan turned around so the people knew to follow him, with Kran and Rasha walking as guards on either side of them.

Uncle hurried back to his bar, and started contacting the other bar owners where the darts tournament were held in each city. He warned them to expect Krillgan dressed in bounty hunter armour, to come to their bar in their city, so that they can help him recruit refugees, without there being a stampede.

When Krillgan led them through customs, any customs official that tried stopping the refugees was rudely pushed out of the way by Kran or Rasha, than had the blaster rifle pointed in their face, in case they wanted to object. All the customs officials are armed, but none of them wanted to get into a firefight with the armoured bounty hunter and his two companions, over refugees. It would only end badly. The refugees started feeling better about the situation, when they saw Ludia at the top of the ramp, holding Richard, with Lydna standing beside her with one arm around her mother's leg. Krillgan had warned Smasher and Rudy that they would have to stay inside their den area while they transport all the people from the surface to the ship in space. It was only after the people were aboard and the ramp was raised that Ludia informed all the refugees where they were going and why, and how they were going to get there. If they were not interested, than they could return to Tal Nami, when the ship returns for the next group of refugees. Some of the mothers fell on their knees and started crying, they could not believe that they were offered real jobs, and an opportunity to live again.

One of the young adults, who happened to be one of the young punks Ludia had straightened out, asked, why didn't they tell everyone this on the surface? Ludia asked him how many more people they could fit into their cargo hold, of all the people in camp, who would come with that information? They would take everyone from this camp, and none of the other camps would have a chance to respond. This way they will be able to take a few people from each camp, so every camp would have a few less people competing for the few scraps they can find. Then he understood, there just was not enough room for everyone.

They were also happy to learn that the healer would be joining them for the first part of their trip on the cruise ship, to make sure that they were eating the right foods, so that their systems would not be overtaxed. None of them knew that the bounty hunter was the healer.

In the next spaceport where they landed, the customs people pretty much ignored them. The bar owner was happy to meet Krillgan again, just not the bounty hunter. He went with Krillgan to try and recruit some refugees. Everyone had a different reason for wanting to go with them, most were tired of living where they were. Some of those that stayed behind asked them if they were not afraid that they were being taken to the slave markets on Rorak IV. The one bar owner said, that if they are, they better be giving them more than raw fish, or they would never fatten up for the market.

After it seemed that no more people were coming, the bar owner would go into the camp and find a couple of people and tell them that they were now the guardian of a cloth from the healer. That usually prompted one or two more families to quickly get up and join the group at the entrance. They were hoping that they were being taken to the healer.

The greatest reaction like this happened at the city where Krillgan had put up the note from the healer. They believed that they were being taken to the people that the healer had found, who would respect him, and respected one another. Even if it was another refugee camp, it would be heaven compared to where they are right now.

The other thing that happened at every bar that Krillgan went to. The bar owners would hand him some items for Talmi. Krillgan placed them in the small bag on his hip that was probably intended to hold a medi-kit. By the time he transported the last of the refugees to the cruise ship, he had collected enough Egoa jam, and Capabara Root flour to last Talmi close to four years.

After Krillgan changed out of the bounty hunter armour and into one of his regular leather outfits, the refugees aboard the cruise ship all became excited. It really was the healer, and he was coming with them. The crew of the cruise ship told Krillgan that he could leave his ship docked to theirs, as they jumped and traveled through hyperspace. The mass of his ship was so small compared to their ship, that it would not affect any of their systems. This was a relief to Krillgan, because he wasn't sure how they were going to keep close to each other in hyperspace. He was pretty sure that with his hyperspace drive having been fine-tuned by the Cereans, he would be traveling much faster through hyperspace than the cruise ship.

It wasn't long before some of the refugees started complaining that they were only being served soups and mush. Krillgan told them that he did this on purpose to help their digestive systems recover and start functioning normally. He will gradually start increasing the amount of foods that are harder to digest so that they will be able to eat normally once they reach Manaan.

Krillgan also set up a route through the passageways on each deck of refugees, for the refugees to start walking. He told them that their goal was to walk it three times every day. When he saw that they were getting stronger, he started breaking them up into groups to teach them the modified exercises that his parents used to do aboard ship, when they could not do their self-defence.

Again some of them complained that they were not being given access to the more interesting parts of the cruise ship. Krillgan told them that they could access the rest of the ship, if they were willing to pay for it. None of them had any credits, or peggats, or even one wupiupi, so they did not bring that up again. That is when many of them started to realise that someone else was paying for what they had. So far it was a much better life than they left behind. How could they ever pay them back? What is the price of hope?

When they reached Manaan, all the former refugees were happy and healthy and, close to their normal body weight. Lydna had enjoyed going with her father to the big ship to play with the children there. After ferrying everyone do to the surface, including most of the crew. Krillgan told the elder to add shuttles to their things to get list.

Everyday Krillgan would take a trip to the cruise ship, so that they could swap out the people on the ship's skeleton crew. If they had a proper shuttle he could have gone straight from the resort to the cruise ship. Because the Phoenix was too large to land at the resort, he had to take them all to Ahto City. Then they would go to the resort by boat.

Because the travel promoters were not ordinary tourists, they had access to more areas of the resort and casino than a tourist. They even sat in on some of the orienteering and training sessions, for the new staff members, as well as inspecting some of the facilities that were built, just for the staff. They believed that if the staff were well looked after, than the people the staff were looking after, would get exceptional service, and they were right. When they returned to Randon, then on to the planets they were from. They eagerly promoted this new cruise trip to Manaan and back.

The Selkath had approached Talmi, to design another resort and casino on another floating raft. He decided against going for the temptation of building bigger and better. That would make the first resort obsolete, forcing it to be torn down and rebuilt. Instead he chose to build one that was complementary, so that people were happy no matter where they stayed.

The management of the Starpleasures Liner made a fatal mistake, when they did not offer a fourth contract to all four of their ambassadors. They wanted to stay together as a group, and went to Talmi on Manaan. He had them greeting the people coming off the cruise ships docking at the new orbiting spaceport. Then they would take a shuttle down to the surface, and dance in any of the venues they chose. Most of the time they danced together. Because people still wanted to meet the Starpleasures Ambassadors, the Hutts were forced to send a sister ship between Nar Shaddaa, and Manaan, so that people could continue meeting the Ambassadors. They did not like that they were forced to negotiate with a Tal Nami, so that they could go to Manaan.

When things really started going well, Rasha talked to Talmi about investing in the resorts and casino, since her credits were just sitting in her bank account, and not doing anything. Talmi arranged for her to have the suite right next to Krillgan's and Ludia's. She maintained a large credit balance on her room. Talmi initially capped it at 60,000 credits, so that any excess would automatically be transferred back to her bank account. Raising the cap by 10,000 credits each year for the next four years. That way if something ever happened to Manaan. She would still have a nice healthy balance in her bank account.

Things were quiet for the Fenelar Phoenix for the next few years. They were able to pretend that they were a normal freighter. The only one that seemed unhappy was Rasha. She was jealous that Diennu had married a nice man and was starting her own family. Diennu had volunteered to introduce her to some nice young men in the village, because she still had her mother's copy of the list of eligible young men. But Rasha was not interested in living on Kindell's world, she just liked to visit.

Krillgan decided to keep the Phoenix on each planet longer then he did before, so that Rasha had the opportunity to go to a cantina by herself, hoping to meet a nice young man. The crew would insist that she take Rudy with her, and she had to hide her lightsabre, in case she attracted the wrong type of attention. She did wear her custom made blaster pistol, which had conductive shock filaments like a force pike, so that she could stun someone with her pistol. Either Krillgan and Ludia, or Elibet and Kran, would follow her at a discreet distance, to make sure she was alright, and to find out what they could about any of the men who approached Rasha. Another rule they made for Rasha, was that she was not allowed to drink anything that anyone brought her, except the server bringing something from the bar.

Krillgan had detected the presence of a poison in some of the drinks some men had brought her. Which made them believe it was a rape drug. On the occasion that Krillgan could identify who had tried to drug Rasha, he made sure that when he left, that person would need a good healer.

Rasha would complain about the crew mothering her, but she did confess to Grimm that she always felt comfortable going to the cantinas alone with Rudy, because she knew that she still had family watching her back. On the rare occasion that the cantina would not let Rudy enter, neither would Rasha go in. Rudy would usually swipe the person with his tale that was barring him access, just as they were leaving. To show his displeasure. An embarrassed Rasha would usually have to drag the stunned individual into the cantina, and sit them down at a table, where they could recover.

Because Lydna had started talking directly with Smasher and Rudy, Krillgan and Ludia had started talking to her and preparing her to be trained as a clan Sister, they told her that she would be living with grandmother and grandfather, and with Aunt Aliyanna and her husband.

Then they heard about the Empire enacting conscription. The Dark Council had enacted it, because the spirit of the Emperor seized control of the planet Ziost and was influencing all the planets in the heart of the Sith Empire, the traditional recruiting ground for the Sith Military. With their access to their traditional recruits cut off. The Empire was desperate for bodies to bolster the Military, even sub-humans. The only sector that was exempt where the planets in the Tion Cluster. It was felt that open conscription would be the trigger point causing many of the planets to rebel and turn to the Republic for help, who already had a strong presence in the Cluster.

Chitrah's father, Cabrera, contacted the Fenelar Phoenix for his grandson's help, even though Krillgan's uncle Achram was now the head of the clan. When the Fenelar Phoenix arrived in the Deysum system, Krillgan left the ship aboard his Davaab Starfighter, to travel to Deysum III. He followed the planet's magnetic meridians down to one of its magnetic poles to keep hidden from the Sith. He then flew low over the barren landscape, landing behind a hill, just outside the capital city of Dragnoor. It was a simple jog for Krillgan to enter the city undetected, and take the public transit system to his grandfather's cobbler shop.

It turned out that a number of leaders in the business community were fearful for their children and grandchildren, and approached Cabrera for help, because he was still the most trusted man in the business community.

Krillgan asked his grandfather if they ever found out who betrayed the business community a number of years back, causing the Sith to force his parents to get married. Cabrera admitted that they never found out, which means that this person could still be in a position to betray them again.

Krillgan also asked about his brother Erin, and his wife Shmi. Because they were in the age range of people being conscripted (so were Krillgan, Ludia, and Rasha. Which is why they did not dock at the Deysum III orbiting spaceport). Krillgan found out that his brother and his wife were able to get positions on a freighter. Because Ludia and Rasha had taught Shmi, how to pilot a ship using their simulator programs, even though Shmi had never actually piloted a ship. She scored very high on the freight company's pilot exam, and was hired right away as a first officer. Erin was taken aboard as the ship's engineer, even though the freighter never actually had that position. The freight company was using him to help with maintenance on a number of ships whenever they docked. The freight company eventually hopes that Shmi will become a ship's captain, with Erin as her first officer.

The hard part will be keeping Erin out of the hands of the military recruiters, because he is the third man on the ship.

Krillgan went to visit his grandmother Dreamara, to see if Shmi knows how to get a hold of him, in case Erin is ever seized by the Sith Military. Dreamara assured him she did. She also told him that Shmi wanted him and Ludia to know that she was pregnant, before they left for their new jobs, because of all the help that they gave them in restoring their relationship. Krillgan was happy to hear that news, and he knew that Ludia would be as well. They both knew that what the Nightsisters did to his brother will always haunt him. But Shmi really loves him. She is just what Erin needs.

When Krillgan returned to his grandfather, they talked strategy, and how they can get the different families off of the planet, and not have it traced back to Cabrera. He let his grandfather know how many people he could carry in the Phoenix at a time, and they both studied the surface of Deysum III, to determine where the best place was for the Fenelar Phoenix to land, and to pick up its passengers.

They noticed an old Rakata mine that was shallower then its neighbours. This one did not have the sludge on the bottom, so there was dry ground for them to land on. Cabrera decided to let Krillgan's cousin be the front man. He was Erin's age, and needed to leave as well. They figured that if he was betrayed, the Imperials would try to capture everyone, including the ship, because if they took just him, it would scare away everyone else from participating. There are enough warrens dug into the rock around the mines, by the original miners, to hide their pregnant women and children from the Rakata, that they could hide everyone, that was waiting for the ship to arrive. The Imperials do not have the manpower to search them all, so they would need the people to come out of them, to capture them. Which would only happen, when the Phoenix has landed.

They also talked about the food that everyone would have to bring with them, so that the Phoenix's galley does not get overwhelmed, with everyone trying to use it at once. After they thought they had every contingency covered, Krillgan returned to his starfighter and left the planet the way he arrived. When he returned with the Phoenix, he entered the planet at the opposite magnetic pole, taking an indirect route to the rendezvous point.

The first group of people were already waiting for them in the warrens. They were all young adult Chagrian, and Devaronian females, some with children. Krillgan wondered if his grandmother Dreamara, had prepared her people, when she knew that he was on the planet.

The Devaronians asked Krillgan to drop them off on a planet in Mandalorian space. The old Clan Mother had already made arrangements for another clan to take them in. They just were not expecting to leave so soon. Ludia was surprised to find out that Krillgan was actually related to almost half of the Devaronian women in a direct way by asking them if they were related to the old Clan Mother. She never told them that Krillgan was related to them. The ones that were married told them that they need to inform the transport companies as soon as they land, where to send their husbands for their next days off, as well as the bachelors that are working for them.

The Chagrians had no idea where they should go. After meeting with them, Krillgan decided to take them to Manaan. Ludia found out from them, that only about 1/3 were directly related to their old Clan Father. They did tell them that the person organising the evacuation is called Chitrah. He is the grandson of the old Clan Father's younger brother.

Kran and Elibet did not like that they had to live in the tail cabin again. They complained that it was a long way to walk for their breakfast. Lydna and Richard slept with Rasha in her cabin, so that the cabin they shared could be used by their guests. They tried to keep families together in the cabins, and singles would sleep communally in Cargo Bay 2. Krillgan had to schedule when the crew washroom could be used by the men, and when it could be used by the women. The young children were allowed to use it at any time. He also had to schedule when the showers could not be used, so that the women could take advantage of the washtub that was originally installed for his mother, Andriel. Grimm had to string up more line for them to hang clothes on to dry.

They placed a couple Chagrian men outside the crew washroom, just to remind people, whose turn it was to use it. The guys knew that if they were really desperate, Grimm would let them use his washroom. In the same regard the women could use Rasha's washroom if something urgent came up.

Smasher did not like all the new people on the ship, so stayed mainly in his den area. Krillgan and Ludia would try and spend as much time with him as they could. Krillgan started questioning himself about keeping Smasher on the ship. It wasn't the best life for a Rancor. He even asked Smasher one day, if he would prefer staying on Dathomir with My Friend, so that he could go hunting whenever he wanted. Smasher told him that he likes being on Dathomir, but he likes it better being near him. So that was the end of that discussion.

Rudy loved running around the ship with all the children. He only accidentally stunned a couple adults when he was running around. So the adults learnt to give him lots of room when he would run by.

The Phoenix had no trouble getting permission to land on the planet that the Devaronians wanted. There was even a clan delegation to help them get through the government bureaucracy.

After leaving the planet, Smasher was more willing to come out of his den, because there were a lot less people. The children quickly got used to him because Lydna and Richard showed no fear of him. Lydna would even climb up on him to give him a hug, and tell him that he is a good friend, which always made Smasher feel better. The adults on the other hand were more nervous, wishing that he had stayed in his den.

On Manaan, Krillgan talked to the elders about him bringing the young adults to them. The elders were not upset, they had Talmi designing new things for them all the time now. They would have no trouble absorbing them into the workforce. Some of the Chagrian asked Krillgan if he could talk with the elders on their behalf. They were skilled tradespeople, and wanted to open up their own shops. Krillgan took all the tradespeople to talk with the elders, so that they could present their trades, and the elders could decide if there was a place for them in the new Ahto City.

The next two trips were without incident. Again, most of them had no preference for a destination. The ones with no preference were taken to Manaan. The ones that had a preference were taken to the world they chose.

On the fourth trip, before landing, both Krillgan and Ludia sensed there was something wrong. They told Kran to take the pilot's seat, while Krillgan and Ludia went to ride the ramp down when they landed. Rasha was at the top of the ramp to direct the people where they should go. Their children were told to stay in the crew lounge, out of everyone's way. Lydna was told that she was responsible for looking after Richard, keeping him safe. Elibet climbed up into the front gun turret over the crew lounge. Because they were landing in an open pit mine. There are still predators in the barren lands, if something nasty came over the lip of the mine into the pit, it was her job to take it out.

As soon as the ramp started lowering, the people started climbing out of the warrens to get to the ship. Suddenly some bright lights were turned on, and everyone is told to stay where they are, they are all under arrest. An Imperial Officer appeared, holding Chitrah with a blaster pistol pointing at his head.

Krillgan shoots the pistol out of the officer's hand, injuring the officer, then proceeds to start shooting out the lights.

Three Legged Walkers appear around the rim of the mine, when the lights were turned on, and start shooting down into the pit while Krillgan shoots the lights out. People are screaming, and running for the ramp.

When Chitrah realises that the officer holding him is injured, he pushes off of him, and starts running for the ship with his hands bound behind his back. Krillgan yells for Rasha to get into the second gun turret and help Elibet take out the Walkers. Ludia has activated her lightsabre and is standing at the bottom of the ramp, sending the blaster bolts back where they came from. Protecting the people running up the ramp.

Lydna hears all the commotion, and wants to see what is going on. She goes to the top of the ramp, with her little brother right behind her. When she sees that people are shooting at her parents, she sends Rudy off the ship to go stun the people that are trying to hurt her parents.

Rudy does not know friend from enemy, and starts stunning everyone he does not know, running towards the ship. Which includes Chitrah and some others trying to make it to the ship.

When Krillgan realizes that Rudy is off the ship, and what he has done, he orders the Vonskr to his den. Krillgan than has to run out from under the protection of the ship to help the people Rudy has stunned, where he is exposed to the fire coming from the Walkers. It is only by using the force. Anticipating where the blasts coming from the Walkers will land. That Krillgan is able to dance his way back to the ship, carrying each person to the ramp. Where there are willing hands, ready to take them.

Krillgan doesn't believe that his daggers or the shield on his modified pistol are strong enough to deflect what the Walkers are shooting. He would need his sword or a lightsabre to do that. He has to take quite a few trips out into the kill zone, before he can get everyone. Surprisingly, no one is killed in the scramble to board the Phoenix. Fortunately, all the Walkers have been destroyed by the time he makes the last trip. It is only the Imperial Troopers in the mine, who are hiding behind cover, that are still shooting.

Before leaving, Krillgan quickly scans the area, to see if there are any others that are out there. He detects a family hiding just inside the mouth of a warren, too frighten to come out. He runs over and grabs their child, and heads back to the ship. The parents start running right after him, but the mother gets hit in the back by a blaster bolt. What kept her from getting killed, is her leather vest. Not as good as Rancor leather. So she is still badly burnt.

Ludia races over to the mother and helps her get to her feet. Running and partially dragging the woman with her. While she continues to deflect the blaster bolts with her lightsabre.

When she makes it to the ramp, Kran is ordered to take off, and the ship's computer is ordered to lift the ramp. Krillgan had told Lynda to go to her parents' cabin to wait for him, when he brought the child to the ramp. Lydna knows that her father is angry with her.

Krillgan then takes the injured mother from Ludia as soon as she reaches the ramp, so that he can start healing her. She had let out a gasp as soon as Krillgan touched her, knowing that he is healing her.

The husband misunderstands, and thinks that Krillgan is hurting her, and tries to pull her away from him. The mother has to tell her husband to look after their child and leave the healer alone. That's when everyone knows that somehow he is healing her.

The other people injured in the scramble to the ship, gather around Krillgan and the lady, all hoping that Krillgan will look at them next. When the ramp is closed, Ludia rushes to the bridge to take over the pilot seat from Kran. So that he can get back to the tail gun turret. They are expecting company. Ludia does not bother heading to one of the magnetic poles. The Sith know that the ship is there. So she is trying to get out of the planet's atmosphere as fast as they can, and far enough away from the planet, to be able to engage the hyperspace drive. They had already pre-set the drive before entering the atmosphere.

While they are still in the atmosphere, Ludia sees in the heads up display that three Mark VI Interceptors, and two B-5 Decimus are heading their way. The B-5's are bombers, and can have either missiles or torpedoes as their secondary weapon.

Ludia has the computer connect her to Krillgan. She warns him about the B-5 Decimus that are approaching. If he is done healing the lady he needs to take over a gun turret, if not, he needs to reach out to Rasha so that she can take them out.

Krillgan tells her that Rasha will need to take them out, and increases Rasha's ability, using the force.

Ludia rotates the Phoenix slightly so that Rasha will have an easier time getting the two starfighters/bombers in her sights. Elibet opens up on the Interceptors as soon as they come into range. They are faster than the B-5's so reach the Phoenix first. She misses the first one but gets the second one, as they are flying in close formation. As soon as the first B-5 comes within range, Rasha is able to take it out. In the meantime the second B-5 has dropped its torpedo. So instead of shooting at the second B-5, Rasha starts shooting at the torpedo. When she hits it, the explosion is strong enough that the second B-5 is also destroyed by the shrapnel created by the torpedo's explosion. In the meantime, Elibet had hit another Interceptor damaging it, forcing the remaining two starfighters into breaking off their attack.

When they leave the atmosphere Ludia can see no other ships approaching them, so she tells all the people in the turrets to relax. Everyone stays right where they are, until they jump to hyperspace, just in case.

After healing the mother, Krillgan apologizes to her because no one on his crew can mend the hole burnt into her clothes. She assures him that this is not a problem.

Krillgan than notices that Chitrah still has his hands behind his back. So he takes out one of his dathomirite daggers, and cuts the bonds. Chitrah than takes Krillgan aside and tells him that he is pretty sure he knows who the betrayer is. He told him that he has kept the old Clan Father informed, every step of the way. So he is pretty confident that he knows as well. He also believes the old Clan Father knows how to deal with him, without attracting the attention of the Sith.

After everyone is shown where they will be staying, and they know the schedule for using the crew washroom, and the washtub. Krillgan takes Ludia aside to discuss what they are going to do concerning Lydna. First she disobeyed them. Then she made the situation worse by sending Rudy off of the ship. Not to mention that she brought herself and Richard into the line of fire. After talking about it, they both went into their cabin. Krillgan went and sat on the chair at the desk, and Ludia leaned against the door.

It was not hard for Lydna to figure out that both her parents were upset with her. She was already worried about her father being angry with her. It was worse knowing her mother was as well. No one said anything for a few moments. Finally Krillgan asked her why she disobeyed them. She was told to stay in the crew lounge and look after Richard. Instead she went to the top of the ramp, with Richard right behind her. If mother had not been as good as she was in knocking the blaster fire away, one of those shots could have easily entered the ship and killed them both.

Lydna said she did not know that it was dangerous. She heard all the noise and wanted to see what was happening. She did not know that Richard followed her. Ludia told her that she is his big sister, and he trusts her. So wherever she goes, he was going to go. That is why they asked her to stay in the crew lounge and look after him. All she could say is "Oh".

Krillgan than asked her, why she sent Rudy off the ship? Lydna said that she thought Rudy could help them, with all the people that were trying to hurt them. Krillgan told her that Rudy did not yet know the scent of their friends, so he hurt their friends, the people trying to get to the ship, making it worse for everybody. On top of that Rudy had never been in a dangerous situation like this before. He could have very easily been killed. Especially since he was in an area where neither mother nor father could protect him, from anyone trying to shoot him.

Lydna started crying, she said that she was sorry. She was just trying to help. Krillgan told her to come to him. He took her in his arms. He told her that she deserved more than a spanking. She did not yet know enough to be able to help them, which is why it was so important for her to obey them. She tried to stop crying, and told him that she is sorry again.

Ludia came over to them and sat on their bed and started rubbing Lydna's back, asking her what they are going to do with her. Lydna started crying again, between sobs she told her that she did not know, but she promises not to disobey them again.

Ludia told her that they first thing she has to do is go and apologise to Rudy. Rudy thinks that he was bad, having to be sent to his den. Rudy needs to know that she was the one that was bad, asking him to do something he could not do.

So after she calms down, the three of them went to Rudy, where Lydna told him that she was sorry for getting him in trouble with her parents. It was her fault, not his fault. Rudy was so happy that he wasn't in trouble, that he came up to her and started licking her face. Lydna started crying again and hugged her friend, she promised to be more careful in telling him what to do, because she loves him and doesn't want her parents getting mad at him, because of something she told him to do.

They told her that now that she has apologised to Rudy, she needs to apologise to Richard, for putting him in harm's way. What they did not know is that Richard had followed Lydna to his parent's cabin. When she told him that he could not come in. He went into Rasha's cabin. Because he was tired, he lay down to take a nap. When they found him, they stopped her from waking him. They told her that she will have to wait until he wakes up before she can apologise to him.

Ludia told them that she was tired, and was going to lay down next to Richard for a nap. She was sure Rasha would not mind.

Lydna thought she was doing this so that she would not have to be present when her father spanked her. So Lydna followed her father into her parents' cabin. She closed the door behind her, and quietly told her father that she was ready for her spanking.

Krillgan had sat down at his desk again, and stuck his hand out to her. She reluctantly approached him and took his hand. Krillgan looked her in the eyes.

"So you know that what you did was very bad, and people could have been killed because you disobeyed your parents."

Lydna nodded her head yes.

"If I spank you, will it help you to remember to obey your parents?"

Lydna thought for a moment, and answered, "I don't know."

Krillgan told her that he thought spanking her right now would not help her remember, so he wasn't going to spank her, because it hurts him too much. She looked at him with wide eyes, and asked him how it hurts him? He told her that he hurts inside whenever he sees her cry. It hurts even more when he is the one who is making her cry. She did start crying than made herself stop. She put her arms around her father's neck and hugged him. Promising that she will try her hardest to be a good girl, so that she will not hurt him inside. Krillgan hugged her back, and kissed her on her wet cheek, and told her that both her parents love her.

After they finished hugging, Krillgan decided to teach her how to play Hutt Wars. Because it is a game that teaches you that your decisions have consequences. It is better to learn this in a game, than in real life. He also told her that her grandfather is one of the best Hutt War players he knows. So when it is time for her to live with her grandparents, they will have something they can do together.

After dropping everyone off on Manaan, Krillgan decided to purchase some salted, smoked, and frozen fish. Then they stopped on all the planets, where you can buy different types of good tea at a decent price. He bought more different types of tea than he normally did, because he wanted his mother's supply to be fully stocked.

After they came out of hyperspace in the Dathomir system, on their way to Kindell's world, Krillgan looked at Ludia, and told her that she was pregnant again. Ludia kissed him, then asked his advice on how to break the news to the baby's father. Krillgan responded by tickling her.

After they landed, Krillgan and Ludia took Lydna to Amblin-Elu, and asked her if it was time for Lydna to start training as a Sister. She is already talking with Smasher and Rudy. Amblin-Elu agreed that it was time, they left her office and went out into the village and found an older teenage Sister, with a young girl. The clan Mother introduced Lydna to her instructor, and to the girl she will be training with. The young girl was very excited, because she thought that she would be training all by herself. Lydna remembered playing with this girl on previous times that they visited this planet. She liked her, and was also happy that they would be training together.

Amblin-Elu was disappointed that her daughter did not ask her if Lydna could stay with her. When she mentioned it to Butashe, her sister reminded her about all of the family day events that she missed being with her daughter, because she was busy with clan business. Amblin-Elu had forgotten, until her sister reminded her. Perhaps it is better if she stayed with Mother Andriel and Father Chitrah.

Andriel was delighted that she would be fully stocked with all the different teas that she liked. Aunt Aliyanna introduced everyone to the latest addition to their family, her son. That is when Ludia announced to everyone that Krillgan told her that she was pregnant again. It was the right time of year, where the cave under the temple, kept everything frozen, so they were able to leave the frozen fish in there. The kitchen staff knew that Mother Andriel had some nice recipes for cooking the fish, so they were delighted to have them. They did not stay as long this time, because they had some deliveries to make. It was hard for Lydna to see her parents and her brother, and everyone in the crew leave without her. After the ship took off, grandmother Andriel knelt down and told her it was okay for her to cry, because she also hurts inside, when she sees them leave. Lydna hugged her grandmother, and she did cry. She also liked that her grandmother's face felt like her father's.

After leaving the Singing Mountain Clan, they flew around the southern tip of the continent, landing next to the town. They exchanged the balance of their tea purchases for the blended ales and fruit wine. The man in charge of the trading post, assured them that the merchant in the freighter, still trades fish and tea for sticks and leather, and even some novelty glass ornaments.

From Dathomir they went to get the ale and wine from the Singing Mountain Clan bottled. Then proceeded on their normal route. Krillgan and Ludia found that there were some mornings that they just needed to sit and hug one another, because they missed Lydna. Even Richard needed those moments for his parents to hug him, when he started missing his Sister.

When they approached Lianna to land at Santhe Corporation Headquarters, to unload the casks of mixed ales and fruit wine. The traffic controller informed them that their permission to land on the planet was cancelled. They need to standby for a coded transmission from Santhe Corporation.

No one on the crew knew that they could receive a coded transmission. The computer decoded the transmission automatically. It turned out that when the Cereans were going over the ship, they discovered the Fenelar coding algorithms that their computer used. The computer let them copy the algorithms in case they needed to contact the ship. The first part of the message said that they needed to get to Livien as soon as possible. They assumed that this meant they had permission to jump to hyperspace before they reached the edge of the system. They entered the appropriate data into their hyperspace drive control, and made the jump as soon as it said it was ready.

The message indicated that Lady Brelmy's father had warned her a number of times that a Barseg Nobleman was actively trying to figure out how he could force Queen Krinta to marry him. The Nobleman had somehow figured out that the Queen likes to spend a good amount of each year on Livien with her family. (Which was common knowledge on Lianna). Sources in the Royal Court on Barseg, had informed Lady Brelmy's father, that mercenaries have been hired to kidnap the Queen and her family from Livien. All the father knows is that they are on their way when he left Barseg. They may already be in the Livien system. If they have been kidnapped, Madam Santhe will pay the crew of the Phoenix whatever they ask, to free her niece and her family. As soon as her top test pilot returns from his current assignment, he will provide the Fenelar Phoenix with backup.

After reading the message, everyone started checking all their equipment. Kran helped Rasha check out everything in her little armoury, except the bow and arrows, which belonged to Ludia. They decided that Kran should put on the bounty hunter armour, as their backup. He could also communicate with them through the communication headpieces that Krillgan purchased on Nar Shaddaa. They even put Smasher's armour on him, in case they arrive in the middle of a fight. They were also told that there is a sizable number of Santhe Corporation Security Forces on manoeuvres on Livien. They should be close enough to the hunting lodge, that they can provide backup for the Palace Guards. So it would need to be a sizeable mercenary force that would have to be deployed, to kidnap the Queen and her children. A small group like the Umbarans in their shadowcloaks, would have no chance in getting past Santhe Corporation's special electronic security measures that are deployed to protect the palace and the Queen. Measures that no one else in the galaxy knows about. Not even the Sith.

When they came out of hyperspace, Krillgan contacted the spaceport on Livien, he knew that he could not come right out and ask if everything was alright, if the Queen and her family was safe. As far as anyone was concerned, she wasn't there. Instead he identified himself and his ship. He told traffic control that they need to pass along an urgent message to the hunting lodge. Then he read the security code that the message said to pass along. He will not be able to determine anything else until they landed.

After landing Krillgan, Ludia, Rasha, and Smasher, all ran over to the hunting lodge. Anyone watching them would have had trouble believing that a Rancor, even a heavily armoured one like Smasher, would have had trouble keeping up with people running on foot. Rudy not knowing what to do, followed along behind his friend. At the hunting lodge, a couple of the Palace Guards told Krillgan to follow them and led him down to one of the sublevels of the hunting lodge.

Grimm had made a copy of the message, and handed it to Krillgan before he left the ship. Krillgan handed the copy of the message to the man in charge of security at the hunting lodge. He plugged it into his computer and everyone in the room was able to read the message for themselves. Including the Queen, who was looking over his shoulder.

While they were reading it, spaceport traffic control notified them, that three ships were approaching the planet. They claimed that they were attacked by pirates, and one of their ships was badly damaged. They need to land and repair it, before they can continue on their way. Traffic control could not yet identify what type of ships they were, and gave an ETA for when they should be landing at the spaceport. Krillgan ask the Head of Security how many troops he suspected would be on the ships if they were drop ships. The Head of Security told him that there could be anywhere from 20 to 80 per ship depending on the type. The most common, the Mandalorian Q-Carrier, can hold around 50 to 60, depending on the model. To Krillgan that meant around 60 to 240 mercenaries were heading there way. Krillgan asked them what they have to defend this lodge. The Head of Security told them that the Palace Guard on the surface were just for show. They have safety tubes that they can hide in, in case of a fire fight. There are a number of popup bunkers around the lodge, which can be accessed from the subterranean levels, were the Palace Guard can choose between a repeat heavy blaster, which fires one blaster bolt per second, very effective against armoured infantry. There is also a light laser cannon in each, for taking out armoured vehicles, including tanks. They could hold out against 1000 heavily armed mercenaries, and only take superficial damage to the lodge building itself. As long as the Royal family stays in their subterranean residence, they should be safe. Which is what the code they passed along told them to do.

Krillgan asked them about the Santhe Security personnel that were here on training. The Head of Security told him that they know their training is cancelled, right now they are dug in, in secure nests in the field, just for this contingency. Krillgan remembered seeing the nests when he went hunting. They could not protect anyone from a Rancor, maybe they are better against small arms fire. Krillgan suddenly realised that between the positions of the nests, and the popup bunkers, the mercenaries were going to be slaughtered. He asked the Head of Security if he could try to get them to surrender before firing upon them. The Queen told the Head of Security to let Krillgan try. It is only if the mercenaries start shooting at Krillgan, that they have permission to open fire.

Krillgan went back to the surface and told Ludia and Rasha that they have everything under control. Short of a full scale invasion, the Palace Guard can easily defend the hunting lodge. Krillgan sent Smasher and Rudy back to the ship, because they would be safer there. The Palace Guards showed Rasha and Ludia where they can hide if the mercenaries start shooting, then they disappeared.

One of the Palace Guards relayed to Krillgan that spaceport traffic control has identified the three ships as being Q-Carriers, and gave an updated ETA. Ludia asked Krillgan, what was he going to do? Krillgan told her that he was going to try and save lives. The Palace Guard had told Krillgan where he could stand, so he was not blocking the fire lane of a bunker.

The pilot of the one Q-Carrier and spaceport traffic control were arguing over whether or not they have permission to land. The pilot knew that as long as he claimed they were landing for repairs, they could not activate their ship defence system. If it was a military base, it would be a different story. But because it was a civilian spaceport, they have to allow emergency landings for ship repair. The trick was to get close enough to the surface, where the defence systems could not get a lock on them, before changing course. The Hutts had shown them photos taken from a reconnaissance drone, before it was shot down. The plan was to skim across the spaceport pavement. Then up over the trees hugging the treetops. Then landing quickly in the clearing next to the hunting lodge, before the spaceport defence system could get a lock on them while they were over the trees. They were told that there were only half a dozen Palace Guards guarding the Royal Family, so it would be a simple snatch and run. They expected the spaceport would disable their defensive system, once they know that they have the Royal Family aboard. They were running 20 mercenaries per ship, when they could have fit all of them on one. They were doing this, so that they could all get off the ships faster, making it easier to take out all the Palace Guards quickly. Less chance of taking casualties themselves.

They were not expecting to find a freighter parked at the spaceport on the hunting lodge side, they had to split up to go around it, before going up over the trees. This meant that they were all above the trees a second longer than they wanted to be. The spaceport was able to get a lock on one of them, firing a missile. They heard the missile explode in the trees when they dropped down hard in the clearing to land. They landed harder then they wanted to, because of the missile, so some of the guys in the back got thrown around. They dropped the ramps and raced off of the ships.

The pilots of the Q-Carriers were officers in this mercenary group. What was unexpected was there were no Palace Guards at the hunting lodge. There were three people standing in the patio area of the hunting lodge. One male and two females. The two females were holding activated lightsabres. They were definitely not Sith. They were not told that the Royal Family used Jedi for their bodyguards.

Krillgan held up his right hand and told the Mercenaries to put down their weapons and surrender. They were surrounded. One of the mercenaries was a deathstick addict, and smoked heavily before going into a combat situation. The mercenaries' Commander did not want to hire him, because deathstick addicts were notorious for not obeying orders. Some of the Hutt's Advisors, and some of the other mercenaries, convinced him that he was a good man to have in a firefight. Today he would cause the death of the unit. He yelled out, "We are the Hunter battalion! We never surrender!" Then he opened fire on Krillgan. Within a matter of seconds all the mercenaries were lying on the ground, either dead or dying. Krillgan, Ludia, and Rasha, ran down to the mercenaries. The women were there to help Krillgan any way they could. Whenever Krillgan found someone who was still breathing, he touched them momentarily and told Ludia and Rasha to take them. Ludia and Rasha lined up twelve bodies that Krillgan had touched. Twelve of the sixty who were still breathing. Unfortunately, four of them died before Krillgan could get back to them.

After checking all sixty, Krillgan ran back to the ones he thought he could save and started touching each one briefly again. When he encountered one who had passed away he asked Ludia and Rasha to move them. He then went quickly back and forth between them, touching one than quickly moving on to the next one. He did this repeatedly, until he felt that they had all healed enough so that they would live. Then he examined each one carefully. Not touching them again until he knew what their injuries are. By this time the medics that are with the Santhe Security Forces, and the medics with the Palace Guard were out their helping them. Ludia and Rasha would hold shattered limbs in place until the medics could splinter them. When Krillgan was satisfied with the way their wounds were dressed, he went back to healing them. The medics asked what he was doing. Krillgan told them that the way he touches the wounded, is just like giving them a small dose of a Kolto medi-pac. This was something the medics could understand, they also knew that the ones with shattered bones would take longer to heal, so they had him concentrating on the ones that would recover the quickest.

The mercenary Commander happened to be one of them. Surprisingly he was around the same age as Krillgan. When he came to, Krillgan was kneeling over his head with each hand on the side of his face. The Commander later said that he knew that he wasn't dead because Krillgan did not look like an angel. He asked Krillgan, why he was doing this? Krillgan told him that he hates seeing good men die, because of a fool. The mercenary Commander told him that he doesn't have to help them anymore, because they are all going to die soon, anyway.

Krillgan asked him what he meant, he told Krillgan that after they have snatched the Royal Family, the Hutts were going to sterilize this planet, because the Barseg Nobleman had convinced them that members of the Livien Royal family were still alive on this planet. He knows now that everything this Barseg Nobleman has told them is a lie. He had even overheard the Nobleman talking to someone on a communicator, telling them how the Hutts believe everything he tells them. He has them eating out of the palm of his hand. He did not know what he was talking about, until they arrived here.

The good Intel was provided by the Hutts' reconnaissance drone. The Barseg Nobleman said it was a simple hunting lodge with only six Palace Guards guarding it. He doubts that the Royal Family is even present. Krillgan turned to one of the Palace Guard medics and tells him to bring his Commander out here. Krillgan removed his hands from the mercenary Commander's head, he did not want to finish healing him yet. He wanted the Head of Security to hear what he has to say before he healed the mercenary enough that he could get up and walk around. So he went to the next guy and started healing him.

The mercenary Commander kept talking, first he asked Krillgan why his body was tingling when he touched him. He told the Commander that when he touches him, he accelerates his healing. That is why his body feels like it is tingling. The Commander asked him how many of his men he saved. Krillgan told him that he was only able to save eight, including him. The Commander has tears in his eyes. Fiftyone good men and one idiot dead. Now if anyone asks him, he can say for sure, that smoking kills.

He told Krillgan that he wished he could go back to his ship, and tell Garblaque the Hutt that the Barseg Nobleman has been lying to his face all along. He was sure that Garblaque would have many interesting things that he would do to the Barseg Nobleman. None of which are pleasant.

The Head of Security overheard what the Commander said. He asked the Commander if the Haven is back from its ten year pleasure cruise. The Commander told him it was back, and the Hutts have put Garblaque the Hutt in charge of this expedition. Krillgan asked the Commander to tell him what he said about the planet being sterilised by the Hutts. The Commander told the Head of Security about what the Hutts were going to do and why. Krillgan was pretty sure the Head of Security had a relay on him so that the Queen could hear what was being said and could communicate with the Head of Security.

Krillgan had whispered to Ludia that she run over to the Phoenix and tell Kran to fly it over here, in case they have to evacuate the Royal Family. Krillgan than went to the other side of the mercenary Commander to heal the mercenary there. He wanted to keep healing the mercenaries, yet still stay close enough to be part of the conversation if asked.

After hearing what type of weapons the Hutts wanted to deploy. The Head of Security asked the Commander if he would be betraying his employer if he told Garblaque the Hutt about the Barseg Nobleman? The Commander told the Head of Security that Garblaque is his employer, so he has the responsibility to tell him the truth. The Head of Security asked Krillgan how long it would take him to get the Commander well enough to return to the Haven. Krillgan told him that he could get him well enough so that he could get up in 15 minutes. By the time they reach the Haven, he should be well enough that he can run. What was he thinking? (More accurately, what was the Queen thinking?)

The Head of Security told Krillgan that if they could get the Commander to Garblaque the Hutt's throne room on the Haven. Garblaque might not destroy Livien, once he hears the truth about the Barseg Nobleman. He wanted to send up all of the Santhe Security Forces up to the Haven, that they could fit on the Q-ships, and fight their way to the throne room if they have to. The Commander suggested that it would be better if the Security Forces just held the landing bay, while he leads a small group through the ship to the throne room. The two female Jedi and the healer should be a large enough group.

They did not tell him just yet that they were not Jedi, but they did tell him that the one female is not a force user. He asked how that was possible, they both deflected blaster bolts with their lightsabres. They told him that Rasha is one of a very few individuals that a force user can share the force with. Enhancing their physical abilities to the point that they appear to be a force user.

While Krillgan healed the Commander. The Commander described the defensive batteries inside the landing bay that would need to be taken out right away. After that it would just be the troops inside the ship that they would send to try and retake the landing bay. Krillgan told the Head of Security that they only need to send 100 of their Santhe Security Forces to the Haven. His Head of Internal Ship Security will come along to help take out some of the batteries. That way, the third Q-Carrier could be sent to gather all of the people from the farms, in case their diplomacy effort failed. The Queen knew that if they seal the top two layers of the subterranean base under the hunting lodge. In theory everyone in the lower levels should survive the attack that the mercenary Commander described. They don't have enough ships to evacuate everyone off of the planet. Especially with a Hutt armada parked in the system. The only ship that can safely leave is the Fenelar Phoenix. So surviving is the only other option. She tells her Head of Security to let Krillgan know that they will do things his way.

Before leaving for the Haven, Krillgan decides to change into his bounty hunter armour. He lets Kran and Elibet know, that if he and Ludia do not make it back, then they are to evacuate the Royal Family along with some of the Palace Guards. After taking them to Lianna, they should take Richard to his parents on Kindell's world. Then Kran can be Captain of the Phoenix.

Before boarding the Q-Carrier, Krillgan asked Smasher if any of the Santhe Security Forces speaks to him. Smasher says there is one, and points him out to Krillgan. Krillgan hands the man the bounty hunter's helmet, and tells him that he is now in charge of coordinating everyone. He will be able to hear and speak to everyone from the Phoenix, as well as the Santhe Security Forces that will be on the Haven. The Rancor believes that he can even communicate with him. The mercenary Commander is in awe of seeing an armoured Rancor board the Q-Carrier with them. Ludia takes over the pilot's position, while the Commander stays as close to her as possible so that he can communicate with the Haven. Krillgan is next to him so that he can continue with his healing.

When they are out of Livien's atmosphere, the Commander contacts the Haven and tells them that they are on their way back with their prize. They experienced more resistance on Livien than was anticipated, so are only returning with two ships.

When they are close enough to make out the individual ships. The Commander points out to Ludia, Rasha, and Krillgan the dreadnaught that is the Haven, the three Azalus-class Hutt dreadnaughts that are accompanying it. As well as the refurbished Kandoshi dreadnaught that they obtained from the Mandalorians. There were also eight Ajuur-class Heavy Cruisers supporting the Armada. This was not a fleet to be trifled with.

Before they landed on the Haven, Krillgan felt the Kolto stop flowing. The Commander was completely healed.

After landing Krillgan was the first one off the ship, he spotted a heavy vehicle in the landing bay, probably used in helping to maintain ships. He picked it up with the force and threw it at the gun battery on the other side of the bay. Taking it out with one hit. Smasher ran for the gun battery closest to the ships, and with Ludia strengthening him, ripped it apart.

The Security Forces exiting the ships stopped what they were doing for a moment staring in awe at the raw power demonstrated by the Rancor. Krillgan had picked up the vehicle again since it still seemed to be holding together as one piece, and threw it against the anti-personnel battery at the end of the landing bay. Ludia in the meantime had run to the closer of the two anti-personnel batteries and disabled it with her lightsaber.

When Krillgan had destroyed the first gun battery, alarms went off throughout the ship, letting the bridge know that they were being attacked in the landing bay where the Q-Carriers had just landed. They switched their monitors so that they could see into the landing bay, also giving access to the throne room of all video feeds from the landing bay at once. Krillgan, Ludia, Rasha, and the Commander, had already exited the landing bay before all the video feeds were activated in the throne room. It was only ship's security that had seen what they did in the landing bay. Everyone else saw a disciplined group of Troops exiting the Q-Carriers, taking up defensive positions in the landing bay. They also saw this huge Rancor, covered in armour, just sitting there waiting for something interesting to happen.

Garblaque the Hutt ordered one of the cameras to zoom in on one of the shoulder patches that the Troops were wearing on their body armour. When the camera zoomed in, everyone could read Santhe Corporation Security Forces. Garblaque asked the Barseg Nobleman why they were not told that Santhe Corporation had Security Forces on Livien. If Santhe Corporation had a significant presence on the planet, then the Hutts would have to surrender more than they originally planned, to the Sith Empire, for destroying one of their agricultural worlds. The Barseg Nobleman said that he has not heard from his informant on the planet for a number of days, so does not know the reason why they would be there.

When Krillgan reached the first set of lifts, he activated the controls to summon one. The Commander told him to keep running. The bridge would seize control of these lifts, stopping them between levels, to trap any enemy combatants onboard. They need to get to the far lifts that they would be using to transport troops to the different levels on the ship, if they want to catch a lift that will take them to the same level as the throne room.

As they started encountering ship defenders along the way, the Commander asked if he could have a blaster rifle, because he feels naked without one. Rasha tossed him her rifle, and drew her lightsaber. The Commander asked her if she has spare missiles. So they stopped while Rasha took off her backpack and help adjust it so the Commander could put it on. When they started running again, Rasha told him about the different type of missiles that are in the pack, and what she had put in the tube. The Commander said something mushy about how rare it was to find a pretty lady who also knew her weapons. Rasha blushed, because she liked the compliment. Ludia smiled at this exchange.

Krillgan had not heard or seen anything, because he was concentrating on reaching out with the force, so that he could tell where different people are on the ship, so he could warn the group if they were about to encounter anyone. They made short work of any Troops they encountered on the way to the lift. So the bridge was never warned that they were coming.

In the landing bay, some of the ship's Troops rushed in on mass, to try and retake the bay. Smasher was quite hungry, because Krillgan had forgotten to feed him, before they left the planet. So he grabbed one of the attackers, ignoring the blaster bolts hitting his armour, and smashed his head against the bulkhead. Then he ripped his legs off at the hip, and proceeded to snack on them. This took the fight right out of the attackers. They could not seem to hurt this Rancor, and he was using them for dinner. So they exited the landing bay as fast as they ran in, and sealed all the blast doors.

When Krillgan exited the lift, the guy wearing the bounty hunter helmet, told Krillgan what happened. Krillgan was a little embarrassed because he realised that he had forgotten to feed Smasher. Both women started laughing because they heard what was said and knew that Krillgan was embarrassed.

The Commander asked Rasha why they were laughing, because he did not have a communicator to hear what was going on. He did not get it. Why was the guy worrying about a hungry Rancor right now? Krillgan told the Security Officer that he should get everyone aboard the Q-Carriers before they shut off the force field and try to suck everyone out into space. He can leave Smasher where he is. He is too heavy to be sucked out. If he finds it too hard to breath, he will rip open a bulkhead, forcing them to reactivate the force field.

They had to fight their way into the throne room.

Krillgan ran before Garblaque, but instead of attacking him, bowed to him, and in basic asked if he could have a word with him.

Before the stunned translator remembered his place, four Morgukai warriors surrounded him, cutting him off from the force.

Krillgan actually got excited, because he realised that this was how his parents felt, when they practised their self-defence, and how his mother felt during the tournament on Uvena Prime. The Morgukai warriors were surprised at how well the force user fought without using the force. He was still able to keep them at bay, even injuring one of them. Krillgan did manage to get outside of them, reconnecting with the force. He was not able to use force push on them. So he grabbed a body on the deck of the throne room and used the force to throw the body at the Morgukai warriors knocking them down.

The translator suddenly remembered his place, and told Garblaque what the force user asked of him. Garblaque pressed a button on his controls, and his magnified voice could be heard throughout the ship to stop fighting. Then his voice was translated into basic for the benefit of those who could not understand Huttese.

During the fighting in the throne room, Rasha had stood in front of the Commander shielding him with her lightsabre while he shot around her.

The other thing that Garblaque did when the fighting started in the throne room, is to transmit both an audio and video feed to the throne rooms on the other ships. So when Krillgan asked permission to speak with him, they knew that Garblaque was going to order a stop to the fighting. Every Hutt warned their translators not to freeze up, like Garblaque's translator did, if the same thing happened in their throne room.

Garblaque told Krillgan that he may speak. Krillgan apologised to Garblaque for entering the throne room the way he did. But he is harbouring the Son of Xim the Despot, and did trust that misfortune would befall the Commander of the mercenaries sent to Livien, before he could report to the great Garblaque the Hutt. Because the Hutts have been deceived, and lied to by the Son of Xim the Despot.

The Barseg Nobleman knew that to be called the Son if Xim the Despot, is the worst accusation that anyone could level against a human in front of a Hutt. It was worse than saying that they are descended from the Livien Royal Family. He tried stepping forward to defend his honour, but a Nikto guard forced him back. Garblaque told the Commander to step forward. The Commander stepped forward and bowed like Krillgan did. He told him about their approach to Livien and having one of their Q-Carriers shot at when they had to go above the trees. When they landed in the clearing near the hunting lodge and disembarked there were no Palace Guards visible to shoot at. "The only ones visible was the healer, (pointing to Krillgan), and his two female companions (pointing to Ludia and Rasha). There was never any sign that the Liannan Royal Family was even there. The healer tried to persuade us to surrender, because we were surrounded. But the deathstick addict, the one who never obeys orders, yelled out that we would never surrender, and opened fire on the healer, even though he had no weapon in his hand. (The Commander mentioned the deathstick addict, because it was a number of advisors, including the Barseg Nobleman, who persuaded Garblaque, to persuade the Commander to take him into his rank of mercenaries). We did not know it, but we were standing in a kill zone, with Palace Guards in bunkers in front, and Santhe Corporation Security Forces split into two wings, in behind. Not the six Palace Guards on patrol, we were told to expect. In a matter of seconds, my whole command lay dead and dying on the ground. It was only because of the mercy of the healer that he was able to find eight of us, and dragged us back from death's doorway. Now I understood what the Barseg Nobleman meant when I overheard him boasting to someone over the communicator that the Hutts believe everything he tells them. Everything the Barseg Nobleman told us about Livien was false. None of his so-called Intel was true. All he has told the Hutts are lies, so that we would do what he can't do. He wants to be King of Lianna, and control Santhe Corporation, only for his own ends."

The Commander bowed to Garblaque to show that he is finished his report. Then he went and stood beside Krillgan. Garblaque signalled that now the Barseg Nobleman can step forward and speak. The Nobleman reminded Garblaque that he said that he hasn't heard from his informant on Livien for a number of days. As far as overhearing his conversation. He was talking with another informant praising him for what he had told him, and how well it was received. Then he started attacking the Commander, saying that he is a mercenary, and the only thing he is loyal to, is credits. He told Garblaque that the one he called healer probably paid him off, and he probably shot his own men in the back, so that he would not have to share anything with them.

Krillgan had to put his left hand out to stop the Commander from raising his blaster rifle and shooting the Barseg Nobleman. A motion that Garblaque noticed.

Then the Nobleman mentioned how strong and healthy the Commander looks, when he claims that only a few hours ago he was lying at death's door. Garblaque put his hand up to stop him from saying anymore. The Nikto Guard then pushed him back.

Garblaque motioned for Krillgan to step forward, and asked him if he could demonstrate his healing technique. Krillgan told him that healing someone is not a form of entertainment. But he knows that one of the Morgukai warriors was cut by him, while they were fighting.

"If they will stop their meditation and allow me to access the force, than I will take him aside and heal him."

Garblaque spoke to the Morgukai warriors in Huttese, and asked them if it was true that one of them was injured. A Morgukai warrior stepped forward and told Garblaque that he twisted his ankle when fighting the force user, so was not able to block his sword well enough to keep from being cut by his sword. Garblaque asked him to step forward, so that he could have a closer look at this wound. Garblaque saw that it was more than a centimeter in depth and was still seeping blood. He should have gone to a medic to stitch the wound shut. He asked the Morgukai if they will let the healer access the force so that he could heal him. The Morgukai told him that they would do this, if that is his wish. Garblaque told them it is his wish.

The translator told Krillgan that he can heal the warrior now. Krillgan took the warrior to the edge of the throne room. He hoped it was out of camera range. He just reached out and touched the Morgukai warrior faintly with the force suspecting that he might be as sensitive as Rasha, which is why he can block the force. He also reached out with his hand and held the wound closed. He also suspected that the warrior was injured somewhere else, and asked him in basic if he hurt his foot while fighting.

The warrior did not understand basic. But he could feel the force, when Krillgan touched him. It was a strange sensation to him. He could also feel the tingling in his arm, as well as the ankle, and attributed it to the force. When Krillgan let go, he smiled at the warrior, which made the warrior believe that he had finished with the healing. He looked at his arm, and could not see that there was any evidence that he has been injured, except the cut on his sleeve.

He went up to Garblaque and told him that the force user has healed him, both in the arm and his ankle. Garblaque had him come even closer, and touched his arm, in case the healer had just glued the surface shut. There was no indication of a scar, and the Morgukai warrior claimed his ankle was healed as well. Garblaque asked the warrior if the Commander's testimony was believable that he had almost died, but the healer healed him. The Morgukai told Garblaque that this force user is a strange man. He did not mind being removed from the force. He seemed to enjoy it as a test of his abilities. So he is comfortable with who he is. As a healer I could see him being able to bring the Commander back from the point of death and bring seven of his comrades with him. There would also be nothing to stop him from continue with the Commanders healing while they flew back to the Haven. Garblaque told the warrior that he agrees with him. Which is why he pushed a button on his control console. The other Morgukai warriors examined their comrade's arm when he returned to them. Up until now, they thought that all force users were their enemy. But they saw in this one, a man they can respect.

Everyone in the throne room was wondering what Garblaque would decide to do next. Suddenly an interrogation droid enters the throne room. As the droid came closer to the Barseg Nobleman, he started complaining that they could not do this to him. He was a Nobleman with royal blood in his veins. When the droid stood next to him, waiting for Garblaque's instructions, the Nobleman pleaded that they not do this to him, and admitted that he made it all up. Garblaque signalled to two Nikto guards who picked up the Barseg Nobleman and strapped him to the droid. The Barseg Nobleman kept screaming that they can't do this to him, as the interrogation droid carried him away. Garblaque told the other Hutts that he was stopping the attack on Livien. They all signalled their agreement.

Garblaque than asked Krillgan if there was anything he could do for him. Krillgan replied that there was two things that he could do for him. He forgot to feed his Rancour before leaving Livien. He was wondering whether a good portion of Reek or Nerf meat could be taken to him. Garblaque told him it would be done. Then he asked what his second request was. Krillgan told him that he had the pleasure of taking a trip on the Strarpleasures. He had heard that the great Garblaque the Hutt had drawn inspiration from the Stardreamer and the Starpleasures when designing his dreadnaught, the Haven. He was wondering, if he and his wife, and their friend, could have a tour of his ship? This made Garblaque laugh. He told him that he was honoured by this request. He was sure that the Commander would enjoy taking them on a tour, without people firing at them. He would just ask that he stop by the infirmary first, to help heal the injured Troops. Krillgan promised that he would do that.

The Commander approached Garblaque and bowed. He told them that he has his own requests. Garblaque told him to speak. The Commander told him that he was petitioning him on behalf of his dead, that their families be paid their death bonus. Garblaque said he agreed. Than the Commander told Garblaque that he felt that he could no longer offer him his services with only seven men to assist him. He would like permission to disband his unit, than he would like permission to follow the healer, since he owes him his life. Garblaque told him that he agreed to an amicable termination of his services, and the disbanding of his unit. As far as following the healer, that was up to the healer. Krillgan was surprised by this request. He told the Commander that they can discuss it when they return to Livien. Ludia whispered to Rasha that she was sure he would agree. She was not at all surprised that the Commander held Rasha's hand when he took them on a tour of the ship.

Back on Livien, Krillgan went back to healing Commander Tamrack's comrades. He had them all brought aboard the Phoenix, where they believed it was easier for him to look after them. He told them that unlike the Commander, they will have some scarring in their wounds, because scar tissue has been forming while he has been away on the Haven. It took another five days before they were all healed.

Krillgan did have an opportunity to talk with the Head of Security and with Queen Krinta during that time. They thought it was best that the Commander and his men not know that the Royal Family really was on Livien. So far they had not been forced to reveal the subterranean levels below the hunting lodge. All the farmers and their families, and all the people from the Interior Ministry had been waiting in the clearing next to the hunting lodge, believing they would be evacuated from the planet if the Hutts did attack the planet. When the troops returned from the Haven they knew it was safe for them to go home.

Krillgan, Palace Security, and Queen Krinta, all agreed that the good thing with this outcome. Is that if someone approaches the Hutts, with legitimate proof that some members of the Livien Royal Family have survived. The Hutts would never believe them.

As they were getting ready to return to Lianna, one of the Palace Guards passed a note to Krillgan. The Davaab style Starfighter was ready. This made Krillgan very happy, he even agreed to give Tamrack and his men a ride to Lianna, since they had not yet decided what they wanted to do with their lives. They stayed in the crew cabins up front, while Kran and Elibet continued to live in the crew cabin in the tail. Richard stayed with Rasha, since he had been used to sleeping in a crew cabin with his sister. Then he had the cabin all to himself after she stayed on Dathomir for training. (He preferred staying with Rasha, because he found it lonely in the cabin all by himself after his sister left).

Krillgan and Ludia had often talked about Krillgan promising the Moff on Eriadu, that he would come rescue him. Ludia did not like it at all that he promised. She pointed to all the times in their Clan History, that every time a promise was made, the force would test the person who made the promise, by making them chose between keeping their promise, or helping someone close to them. Often someone close to them was injured or killed in the process. Krillgan would usually get upset, and tell her that he had little choice. Ludia would counter that he always had a choice, but it usually meant that someone would wind up being upset. So Krillgan was reluctant to tell her, that ever since they entered hyperspace, he felt that he had to go to Eriadu, to keep his promise. He finally broke down and told her before they dropped out of hyperspace, for Lianna.

Ludia was very apprehensive about what they would hear next.

When they came out of hyperspace in the Lianna system, Grimm informed them that there was a message waiting for them. It was from their foreman on Yitabo. In the message he told them that a bounty hunter, and what appeared to be pirates, landed next to the Radcliff ranch house, capturing everyone inside. They threatened to kill everyone inside, starting with Mrs. Radcliff. Unless Mr. Krillgan Djo, who they believe to be Krillgan Maranna, comes to the ranch house and surrenders himself to them. They had to let the foreman go, believing that he had a way to communicate with the Djo family, when they found out that they actually were not at the ranch house. They had one standard month to comply, or the killing would start.

They still had time to get to Yitabo, but it meant that Krillgan would not be able to make it to Eriadu to keep his promise. They argued over what they should do as they approach Lianna. They even involved their new friend Tamrack in their discussions. One thing that Tamrack and Krillgan both agreed on, was that Krillgan could not go to Yitabo. He was the prize. So they had more options if he was not there. Krillgan told them that he would hire a freighter to take him and his new starfighter to Eriadu. Leaving Ludia with his old starfighter. Tamrack convinced Krillgan that it would be better if he let his wife have the new starfighter, because than he and Rasha could support Ludia in retaking the ranch house from the bounty hunter, since the new starfighter was supposed to hold two people in the back seat. They also discussed how the bounty hunter was able to land next to the ranch house without them knowing. Spaceport traffic control was on the Radcliff Ranch payroll. They should have warned the ranch house that they were coming so that they could activate their defenses. As well, the spaceport is supposed to scramble their starfighters if the ranch house does not give their permission for someone landing near the ranch house. The traffic controllers are under Interior Ministry control, and the starfighters are under Military control. So there had to be someone high up in the Ministry and on the Military Base to block them from doing anything. The situation started to stink more, each time they looked at it.

When they landed at Santhe Corporation Headquarters on Lianna, Madam Santhe was expecting a jubilant crew to come down the ramp. They had just prevented the kidnapping of the Queen and her children, and they stopped the Hutts from sterilizing Livien. Instead they found a very sombre group coming down the ramp. They quickly introduced her to the former mercenary Commander, Tamrack, and gave her a very quick rundown of the two problems they are facing.

For the benefit of the Cereans, who had spent all their spare time until a few days ago, to build this custom starfighter for Krillgan, Krillgan did inspect the starfighter even though his heart was not in it. Even going to the point of activating its special shielding with the force, much to the delight of the Cereans.

Suddenly Krillgan became excited and asked the Cereans to remove the double back seat. The area behind the pilot's seat was even larger than he imagined. The puzzled Cereans did as he asked, which had everyone else's attention, as they were discussing what they should do. Krillgan called Smasher down off of the Phoenix, than used the force to lift the Rancor up onto the Starfighter behind the pilot's seat. He asked him if he can curl up into a ball like the Rancor infants do, whenever they are smacked. Smasher told him that his body was not as supple as an infants, but he would make himself as small as possible. He was able to make himself small enough that Krillgan could close the canopy. Smasher told him that he did not think he could hold that position for very long. He did not mind the tightness of just sitting there. But when he just sat there the canopy could not be closed.

They asked Krillgan what he was thinking. He told them that the bounty hunter and the pirates would never expect a Rancor to attack the ranch house. The Rancor's hide is tough enough that he cannot be injured by blaster fire, making him virtually indestructible. He was the perfect diversion, allowing Ludia to sneak into the ranch house and free Emily and Kenny. The group went into the Head of Research and Development's office to further strategize over what must be done.

While they did that, Kran supervised the porter droids, as they unloaded all the casks of the different ale blends and the blended fruit wine. Madame Santhe and Tamrack were surprised to hear about the Wookiee mercenaries that were on Yitabo that they could take advantage of.

They suspected that while Ludia was retaking the ranch house with Smasher, the spaceport, military base, and Ministry building would have to be seized. Rasha told them about the Imperial Naval Officers uniforms, and how many suits of Imperial Troopers' armour, both undamaged and damaged they have stored on the Phoenix. When Madam Santhe and Tamrack looked at her, she just shrugged her shoulders, and told them it's a long story. If Tamrack and his comrades wore the Officers' uniforms. Madam Santhe would lend them enough Security Forces for all the Imperial Troopers' armour. With the backing of the Wookiees they might be able to take everything, with very little to no bloodshed.

Madame Santhe had one more surprise for them. She led them to the hanger where they build their prototypes. They opened the hanger doors, and brought a vehicle out. From the front it looked like the Fenelar Phoenix. Were it differed was in the tail. The tail was just as wide as the rest of the ship. It had two gun turrets on the top just like the Phoenix. But it also had two gun turrets on the bottom. The back one was in the same place as on the Phoenix. The front one looked like it was just in back of where the bridge started. It had two bulbs on either side of the front section. They were told that they each held a dual turbo laser battery. When they went up the ramp they saw that the reason the tail section was so wide, was because they had cabins going down both sides. The area that was the crew washroom and engineers cabin on the Phoenix, is now the Royal Cabin for the Queen. The engineer's workbench is now underneath the Captain's and First Officer's cabins. Accessed by the same ladder that goes down to the front bottom gun turret. After its initial shakedown cruise, it will be painted in the colours of the Royal House of Santhe, and will become the Queen's official yacht. Right now, on the ship's Trimantium armour, there is a lot of carbon black from its construction, with patches of grey oxide. It actually looks like someone painted a black with grey camouflage pattern on the outer hull. Besides the two turbo laser cannon batteries in the bulbs, which can be pointed in any direction, including straight back. Controlled by a Virtual Targeting System on the bridge. It also has four heavy laser cannon batteries and two ion cannon batteries in the front, as well as the two missile launchers below the bridge. They are still retooling a subsidiary company to produce the Fenelar design of missiles, which they will happily sell to the Phoenix.

Madam Santhe offered Krillgan its use to get to Eriadu. It has the fastest in-system drives, and the fastest hyperspace drives, of any ship of its size. The Cereans believe that it should reach Eriadu at close to the same time as the Fenelar Phoenix lands on Yitabo. Krillgan asked if he would get to pilot the craft. Madam Santhe laughed and told him no. The crew is still learning all its systems. Krillian transferred his old Davaab Starfighter to the new ship, and as soon as it was secure, they took off. It took longer to load all of the Security Forces that were coming aboard the Phoenix, along with all of their equipment, and supplies. Once they were loaded, the Phoenix departed for Yitabo.

The area Moff that was responsible for Yitabo was getting nervous. The last data transmitted from the Interior Ministry on Yitabo indicated that the fields were close to being ready to be harvested, than there was nothing. That was ten days ago. When the Moff contacted the First Minister on Yitabo, he claimed that the Ministry computer was malfunctioning. The First Minister was too nervous. He never was a good liar. The Reek and Nerf meat coming from the planet has dried up, and the shipments of grain are down to a trickle. If they don't start moving meat and grain off of Yitabo very soon, they will have to start rationing food on all the planets in the sector. He could just imagine all the food riots that will start happening on the different planets.

What the Moff does not know is that the Ministry of Intelligence had seized the First Minister's Personal Secretary on Yitabo, and was holding him in a detention cell on the Military Base. In his place they have put their own man, who was holding the First Minister hostage, forcing him to say and do what they wanted. They had also replaced the Military Base Commander with their own man, so the First Minister cannot appeal to him for help. This is all because of the Ministry of Intelligence's attempt at trying to capture Krillgan. They believe that he is the force user that has been a thorn in the Empire's side, and is also the son of the Blue Ghost, who they are still desperate to get their hands on. They did not know that they planned their operation for the worst possible time of year for Yitabo.

When they sent their fake bounty hunter and the two squads of Imperial assassins to capture Krillgan, they did not know that it was the beginning of the harvest. On top of that, the Yitabo Weavers' Guild founded by Bacgruta, was meeting at the Radcliff ranch house when their Mantas-5 touched down. So a number of farmer's wives are being held hostage as well. The other ranchers are in lockdown mode, afraid they will be next. So none of the four ranches and very few farmers are actually harvesting their grain. The Ministry of Intelligence's actions has paralyzed the planet, which is why they were forced to release the ranch foreman, to send a message to Krillgan Djo.

This action was not Authorised by the Dark Council, so if it does not produce the desired results. The Sith Lord in charge of the Ministry of Intelligence will have to justify himself before the Dark Council, where he would probably be challenged, and forfeit his life.

When they entered hyperspace, Rasha went into Cargo Bay 1 to retrieve the crates that contain the uniforms and armour. The Security Forces started to repair the damaged armour with enthusiasm. Tamrack told them not to do too good of a job, because they will look more believable if some of the armour looks like it has been abused. While they were doing that, they also decided who would be wearing the naval officer uniforms. The way some of them handled needle and thread, made Ludia and Rasha whisper, that Mother Andriel would be proud to have them come work for her. Then they laughed at the idea.

Tamrack knew how to manipulate the various rank insignias to have the ranks that they wanted. He himself became a Commodore, the Navy equivalent of a Base Commander. After they finished, they lined up for an inspection. The crew of the Phoenix was impressed. Ludia asked them how she was going to know the difference between them and the real Imperial Troopers at the base. She would hate to accidently kill one of them. They told her that they expected that all the Imperial Troopers at the base would be army, so they showed her the official designation on their armour showing that they were assigned to the Navy branch of the military. If for some reason the Navy controls this base, than they forgive her in advance for killing them. Ludia knew they were only joking, but to her it was a real concern. She knew all her Sisters by sight, so could never mistake them for a Nightsister or someone from another clan. But these people looked like real Imperial Troopers to her.

When they landed next to the Wookiee settlement on Yitabo, Ludia unloaded Krillgan's new Starfighter. Then she lifted Smasher into it, climbed up and took off. She apologised to Smasher about having to close the canopy for the first part of the flight. They would be flying at high elevations and it would be too cold, and hard to breathe for them. Once she can get back down to lower elevations, she will open the canopy for him.

While Ludia was unloading the starfighter, Rasha and Tamrack went and spoke with the Wookiees, telling them what has happened and what they were planning on doing. Rasha was impressed that Tamrack knew how to speak Wookiee. He told her that he had to work with Wookiees before. Quite possibly the ones from this settlement. They packed the Phoenix with every Wookiee that was willing to come. So there was standing room only in the ship, except for the bridge.

The Wookiee hunter went and stood with Rudy in his den so he had someone next to him with a familiar scent.

Ludia landed the starfighter next to the farmhouse that belonged to her foreman's parents. After she jumped down, she asked her foreman why all the farmers were there. He told her that their wives are members of the Yitabo Weavers' Guild, and are being held hostage in the ranch house, along with Emily and Kenny. They believed if there was going to be any news, that they would hear it there first. She asked him, if they brought their farm skiffs? The Phoenix would be arriving soon, with a whole bunch of mercenaries, and they will need them to get to town. They asked her why the mercenaries weren't going to the farm house to free their wives? Ludia told them that it was up to her and Smasher to do that. That is when they noticed something moving up in the starfighter's cockpit. Ludia told them to give them lots of room because Smasher does not know them. A lot of the farmers looked for a place to hide when Smasher stood up, and they realised that he was a Rancor. None of them knew that Ludia was a force user, so were quite surprised when Ludia picked up the huge Rancor, and gently set him on the ground. Then she jumped back up to the cockpit to retrieve her bow and quiver of arrows. From there she easily jumped to the Rancor's back. The two of them were off and running so fast, that the farmers doubted that they would have been able to keep up to them in their skiffs.

The farmers asked the foreman if he knew she could do that. He told them he didn't. The things he finds out about the couple that own the Radcliff Ranch, amazes him every time.

The sun was setting when Smasher and Ludia ran off. It was dark when the Fenelar Phoenix showed up at the farm house. It was a good thing the Wookiees came down the ramp first. The farmers were taken aback when the Imperial Troopers started marching down the ramp. The foreman had indicated which skiffs the Wookiees could take. He was just as surprised as anyone to see the Imperial Troopers. He asked them if they were on their side. Tamrack told them that he was on Madam Djo's side. So if they were as well, than they were on the same side.

When the last of the mercenaries went down the ramp, the farmers saw a bounty hunter wishing them good luck, before the Phoenix took off, raising its ramp at the same time. The farmers asked the foreman, who he really works for? He just smiled and told them, "Some very nice people."

Rasha hoped that there were not too many people living in this area of the planet, because she made her way to the magnetic pole as fast as she could, causing a few sonic booms on the way.

Ludia and Smasher approached the ranch house from the downwind side. Smasher told Ludia that he could smell seven distinct people. To Ludia that meant that there were seven people outside. It was still dark out when Ludia got down off of Smasher. She told him it was time for him to get everyone's attention.

When Smasher roared he had everyone's attention. A Rancor was not something the Imperial Assassins were expecting. They were told that there were no Rancor on Yitabo, and now started to panic. They hoped that it wasn't very hungry or the force pikes would not be enough to drive it away.

Ludia was all dressed in the black leather outfit that father had made for her. She had her wedding dress on underneath, so tried not to use the force outside, in case it wasn't completely covered and the blue glow was visible. While Smasher engaged the pirates outside, at the side of the house. She snuck around to the back entrance of the ranch house and quietly entered. She could see all the way into the ranch house's main room from next to where she entered the kitchen. She saw the bounty hunter with a blaster pistol in his left hand. Yelling at everyone to keep quiet or they would attract the attention of the Rancor outside. He was the only one panicking. Ludia notched an arrow into her bow, and let it fly. She caught the bounty hunter in his left wrist and pinned it against a shelf in the bookcase behind him. He dropped the blaster pistol and let out a loud scream that went unnoticed by the people outside, who were screaming because of the Rancor. Ludia ran through the house then leaped over the hostages, landing in front of the bounty hunter, grabbing his right arm and pinning that arm to the bookshelf, with another arrow through his forearm. She asked Kenny if he was the only one in the house. Kenny tells her he is, then tells her to be careful they are not pirates. Ludia exits the house through the front door to go help Smasher.

The assassins that Smasher encountered had poison on the blades of their force pikes. A simple slash on a man would have been enough to kill him. On Smasher the cut was more difficult to make. To the assassins it was like trying to cut through the bulkhead of a ship, only this one fought back. The first cut made Smasher very angry because it stung. He did not know that the adrenalin his body was producing was counteracting the effect of the poison. They slashed him so he slashed them back, shredding the front of the first man to slash him, at the same time sending the body flying into another assassin. They yelled for the two assassins who were manning the laser cannon at the front of the house, to help them, because this Rancor is hungry. The laser cannon was there in case of a ship like a troop transport, or any vehicle approached the ranch house. Having enough of a punch that it could disable a tank. The two operators had to partially dismantle it, in order to bring it around to the side of the house, where the other assassins were trying to deal with the Rancor. Smasher had killed three more assassins before they had it reassembled it, and opened fire on him. They caught him with the first shot in his chest breaking the skin and causing bad bruising. They caught him with the second shot right next to where they got him the first time, damaging the heart.

They were not able to fire anymore shots at Smasher because Ludia had just stepped outside and shot both assassins manning the laser cannon, with her arrows. Ludia ran around to the side of the house just in time to see Smasher dispatch the last assassin, then collapse.

Ludia screamed "No" than ran up to Smasher crying. She told him that she loves him, but can't heal him. He tells her that he is happy that he has been part of a good herd, then dies.

Kenny runs outside, because of Ludia's scream, and finds her on top of the Rancor crying. Kenny asks her if this was her Rancor. He tells him no. Krillgan was bonded to him. So he was family to her. She started crying on Kenny's shoulder saying that she was too slow, she could have saved him if she had been faster. If Krillgan was here he could have healed him.

Kenny asked Ludia where Krillgan is, because Emily is injured. Ludia tells him that he is in Eriadu keeping a promise. She asked Kenny where all the vials of Kolto are that Krillgan left him. He tells her that the Imperials found them and smashed them in the sink, thinking that they contained poison. They went into the house, to the kitchen where Kenny showed her all the broken glass in the sink. Ludia told him that there is still some oil amongst the glass. If they can get her to touch it with her hand then it will help her heal, they should not worry about the risk of her cutting her finger. The oil will heal even that. When they went into the living room to carry Emily to the kitchen. Ludia asked what happened to her. He said that the brave bounty hunter did not like it, that an old woman would stand up to him. So he smacked her around, to let everyone know who is calling the shots. All the women followed them as they carried Emily into the kitchen, and laid her on the counter next to the sink. They got some women to hold her in place in case she suddenly moved, while Ludia showed another lady how to hold her hand so that she is touching the oil. When she sees that the little bit of oil is gone around her fingers, then she needs to move her hand to another place where there is still oil.

Kenny grabs a knife from the kitchen, to go have a talk with the brave bounty hunter. The bounty hunter pleads that they unpin him from the bookcase. Kenny taps one of the arrows. The vibrating arrow shaft causes the bounty hunter to scream. Kenny tells the bounty hunter to start talking, or it will only get worse. The bounty hunter tells them that he is not a bounty hunter, he is a member of an Imperial four man assassination squad that works for the Ministry of Intelligence. This was a two squad operation and he pulled the short straw, meaning he had to pretend to be a bounty hunter. Kenny asked him how they managed to land next to the ranch house, without him being notified. He told them that the current Base Commander is also an agent, as is the personal secretary of the First Minister. So they stopped spaceport traffic control from notifying them. Since they suspected that their might be that arrangement. Kenny asked him, who sanctioned this operation? He told him that it was the Emperor. Kenny told him that the Emperor is dead. The assassin told him that the spirit of the Emperor controls the planet Zoist, and the Sith Lord who runs the Ministry of Intelligence has sworn allegiance to him. The only one on the Dark Council who has. When Kenny was satisfied that he had all the information out of him that he could get, he slit his throat. Telling him, that it was because he beat a helpless old lady.

One of the ladies had just come out of the kitchen. She saw and heard what Kenny did, but she did not say anything. Instead she asked, if the Apothecary in town, had anything that could help Mrs. Radcliff? Kenny remembered that he gave a couple vials to the apothecary, in case someone needed it. Both he and Emily thought they needed to share what Krillgan had given them, in case it could help save someone's life. Kenny went into the kitchen to check on Emily. She was starting to come around. It also looked like there was no more oil on the bottom of the sink. He and Ludia carried her to her bedroom. None of the ladies said anything about the dead bounty hunter, they just followed them into Mrs. Radcliff's bedroom in case they could help in any way. Kenny told the one lady to come with him. They went out to the droid limo, and Kenny told the droid to drive them to the Interior Ministry, then to take the lady to the Apothecary and wait for her further instructions.

The Wookiees surrounded the spaceport and the base, then waited for their Imperial Troopers to show up. When the Fenelar Phoenix left the atmosphere they turned towards the spaceport. Grimm than contacted the traffic controllers. He identified the ship, then asked for permission to land. The surprised traffic controller authorised them to land, and gave them the landing pad number for them to land on. Grimm checked the charts, it was the furthest one from the building.

Rasha took the Phoenix down as slow as possible. They were the distraction for the next part of the mission. The traffic controller notified the Base Commander, that the Fenelar Phoenix was currently inbound for their spaceport. The Base Commander asked him if he had notified the starfighter pilots yet. The traffic controller lied, and said they have already been notified.

After breaking the call, the traffic controller called the lounge and told the pilot that answered, that they have an inbound freighter. He did not tell them that it was the Phoenix. After the traffic controller ended the call, the pilot wondered why he called. They were all standing by, waiting for the Fenelar Phoenix.

The first group of troops marched up, heading for the spaceport, led by a Naval Officer. When they entered the security area, the Naval Officer asked who was in charge. An Army Officer walks up to him, saying he was in charge. The Naval Officer tells him he has just been relieved of his command and is now under arrest. The Army Officer asks him on what charge? The Naval Officer tells him, for supporting an imposter. The Naval Officer, then tells all the Imperial Troopers to lay down their arms and line up against the wall. His Troopers confiscate all the weapons and assume the places where they had been standing. All of a sudden a wave of armed Wookiees enter the building, going right past the security checkpoint, going door to door in the building. The Imperial Troopers standing against the wall just stare with their mouths open. The Naval Officer asks them if there is something wrong with their mouths. This brings them back, and they all answer "No Sir!" He then tells them to stand at ease, it may be a while before they can return to their barracks. When the Wookiees find the pilots, they make sure that they are all disarmed, and two stay behind to guard them. When they entered traffic control, the traffic controllers told them it was about time they showed up. Then they asked the Wookiees to let Mr. Kenny know, that they were sorry that they could not notify him about the bounty hunter's ship. They all would have been shot and their families sold as slaves, if they did not do as they were told. When the one Wookiee responded, the traffic controllers felt better, they were not sure what the Wookiee said, but he seemed to understand. One of the Wookiees came back and reported to the Naval Officer, that the Spaceport is secure. Then they stood there and watched as the Fenelar Phoenix touched down, right on cue.

Kran walks down the Phoenix's ramp with one of Rasha's blaster rifles in his hands. She would not let him have the one with the missile launcher, in case he blasts divots in the nice landing pads. She gave him the one with the Stokhli Spray Stick attached. This way if a group comes out to challenge him, he can spray them with the sticky netting while Rasha lifts off. Elibet is standing in the middle of the tail section, waiting for Rasha to tell her which turret to head for. If the starfighters lift off, she will go to the top turret to take them out. If a lot of infantry pour out of the building, then she will head to her husband's turret, giving him what cover she can, before she passes out, from hanging upside down. A Wookiee stepped out of the spaceport building and waves at them. They have the spaceport secure. Rasha tells the computer to let Elibet know that she can stand down.

The next group of officers followed by the Imperial Troopers show up at the entrance way to the base. The Imperial Troopers in the two bunkers guarding the entrance, stand at attention. The first Naval Officer walks up to the one bunker and tells the Trooper to step outside, and stand at ease, he is relieved of his post. Then the Naval Officer walks over to the next bunker and says the same thing. The two Imperial Troopers hurry to do as they are told. As they are standing at ease a Wookiee slips into each bunker, sealing the door. The officers followed by their Imperial Troopers each proceed to their designated target on the base. After they all march into the base, a wave of Wookiees enter behind them spreading out across the base.

Tamrack heads straight for the Base Headquarters building, he finds the man pretending to be the Base Commander in his office, staring out the window at the spaceport. Wondering when the starfighters are going to take off. The Fenelar Phoenix has landed, they are tasked with making sure it does not lift off again. A Naval Officer with the rank of Commodore enters his office with some Imperial Troopers right behind him, and tells him that he is under arrest.

Tamrack was surprised that this man was not phased by the arrest order, it was almost like he was expecting it. Two of the Imperial Troopers step forward and relieve him of his side arm, and check him to make sure that he has no secret weapons on him. The phony Base Commander is impressed with how thorough the Troopers are, in checking him. He was sure they had a security background. Suddenly he sees one of the two Wookiees in the outer office guarding the office staff at their desks. He asks the Commodore by whose authority he was arresting him. The Commodore replies, "By the only authority that matters on this planet. Madam Djo!" The Phony Base Commander then tries to struggle, but he is too well bound. He had no choice but to follow the two Troopers that were leading him away, while two Troopers fell in behind.

When they exited the building, the phony Base Commander yelled, "They are not Imperials!" One of the Troopers spun around and punched him full in the face with his armoured gauntlet, splitting his lip and breaking his nose, causing his nose to bleed. The Wookiee following behind them said something, which caused the Trooper to stop hitting him in the face, and start punching him in the body. The Imperial Troopers that saw this, wondered how they could not be Imperials, they were working him over like they were?

When the phony Base Commander fell on his knees pleading for them to show mercy, the Imperial Troopers where disgusted. No Army Officer would ever do that. They knew right then that he was the fake.

The Imperial Troopers that only heard the shout but did not see what followed, picked up their blaster rifles to fight. The only ones they knew to shoot at were the Wookiees. In no time all the Imperial Troopers that picked up their blaster rifles were all dead.

Kenny and Ludia were dropped off at the Interior Ministry building as the fighting was wrapping up. It was morning, so everyone employed by the Ministry of Interior, were at their desks. Unfortunately when the shots were first heard, the Interior Ministry Building went into full lockdown. Their Imperial Troopers were locked outside waiting for them. A couple of Wookiees came up and joined them. Kenny told them to follow him, and stay close. He punched in a code and the exterior doors opened. They quickly followed him into the building, and suddenly the doors slammed shut behind them. Kenny did this at every sealed door, with the same results. The armoured troops did not know where they were going, but they were sure the man with the codes did. They made it all the way to the First Minister's Interior office. When they barged in, the fake Personal Secretary was surprised to see a couple of civilians leading the group and asked them, "What's the meaning of this?" Kenny said something and the two Wookiees quickly went up and grabbed the fake Personal Secretary and shoved something soft in his mouth. Kenny apologised to the First Minister, and told him that it was a precaution. He might either have a poison pill in his mouth that he can bite down on and it would kill him, or he might have a poison gas pill in his mouth to which he is immune, which would kill everyone else. It turned out he had both.

The First Minister thanked Kenny for coming, then he punched in a secret code that unlocked the building. He looked at the man that was posing as his Personal Secretary.

"If you knew your job, you would have known that I can only take the building out of lockdown, after someone has come through my door."

The First Minister asked them if they had found his real Personal Secretary. Kenny suggested that he call the Base Commander and ask him. The First Minister raised his eyebrows, but did as Kenny suggested. The First Minister did not recognise the man who answered, but he did recognise the rank of Commodore on his uniform. He asked him if he had found his Personal Secretary. The Commodore asked him if this was the man here, then the Commodore turned his communicator. The First Minister saw that his Personal Secretary had taken a bite out of a biscuit and was sipping on some tea. He waved at the communicator, because his mouth was full. The First Minister asked that he report to him immediately. The Commodore asked that he first be allowed to return to his residence and freshen up, and put on something more comfortable than the garb he has been wearing the past number of days. The First Minister said of course. He was relieved that he was getting his real Personal Secretary back.

The Wookiees dragged the imposter away. Kenny promised the First Minister that he would get a copy of the interrogation. The First Minister asked if everyone was alright in the ranch house. Kenny told him that everyone is alive but that Emily had been beaten. A member of the family had also perished during the retaking of the farmhouse. The shocked Minister asked, if it was Krillgan? Kenny told him it wasn't, but it was someone close to him, so the family will be in mourning for a while. The First Minister asked, how may he be of further assistance? Kenny asked, if he could use his communicator to start contacting everyone to let them know that this ordeal was over? The First Minister waved him to his chair, and stood behind him.

Kenny first contacted the foreman's parent's home. They ran outside and got their son, as soon as they recognised Kenny. After he ended the call, they asked their son, who is the man standing behind Kenny? Their son showed them on their communicator, that the call came from the First Minister of the Interior Ministry. His mother fussed that she must look frightening. The foreman kissed her on the cheek and told her, that the only time she ever looked frightening, was when he had done something bad. Then he went out and told all the farmers that it is over, all their wives are free. Kenny than called all the other Ranches at once and told them it is all over, all the bad guys are dead, it was safe to go back to work. After Kenny, Ludia, and their Imperial Troopers left his office, the First Minister asked his Personal Secretary to contact the Moff's office. He needs to be briefed right away. The Moff's office informed the First Minister that the Moff was currently on his way to Yitabo. He asked them when he would be arriving in their system. The office secretary checked the time, and told him that he should be entering the system within the hour. The First Minister contacted the Commodore and warned him that the Moff should be entering the system within the hour, if he has people in the base that should not be seen by the Moff, than they need to leave right now. Tamrack contacted his mercenary comrades and told them that it was time to board the Phoenix, and they should take their Troopers with them. The Wookies should be all right, as they cannot be accused of impersonating, Imperial Trooper's. One of his men returned from the Phoenix with his mercenary armour, and helped him change. Tamrack was hoping that the Moff would not be too angry with him, if he did not see him wearing an Imperial Uniform. After his friend left, Tamrack stepped into the outer office and told them that they need to start making preparations to receive their Moff. One of the officers sitting at his desk made a snide remark. Tamrack grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him up. "I am still the officer in charge of this base, despite what you think of my uniform, until either the Moff relieves me himself, or sends someone to relieve me. Do I make myself clear?" All the Officers in the office stood up and saluted Tamrack, "Yes Sir! Very clear Sir!" One of the officers asked if they should go change into their dress uniforms. Tamrack told them that they have not earned the right to stand before their Moff.

"They let an obvious imposter take over the base, and not one of them secretly contacted the Moff, or their own Military Headquarters."

That is how the officers knew that they were all in deep trouble.

When the First Minister was able to contact the Moff's ship. He gave him a detailed account of what has been happening on Yitabo since the computer stopped transmitting data to his office, he also transmitted a copy of the interrogation of the two agents, and their on camera confessions.

The Moff promptly had the briefing by the First Minister, and the interrogations, transmitted to both the Dark Council, and to Military Headquarters, so that they would know that one of their Base Commanders was killed by the Ministry of Intelligence, for no reason. The Moff than asked what the situation is, concerning the harvest? The First Minister informed him that everyone will be in the fields by tomorrow at the latest. Only the grain has already deteriorated considerably. It is of such a poor quality that it will not make a good flour. The grain that they have left from last year's harvest is far superior. Some of the farmers that attempted to harvest their grain, have good grain in their silos, but their storage capacity is limited because they have always relied on transporting their grain to the Ministry's facilities, which were off line. The First Minister believed that it would take three or four days before the slaughter house is operational again, so that they could start shipping meat off planet. The First Minister said that the only thing that would not be affected by the quality of the grain, would be the production of many of the breakfast cereals, because they do not convert the grains into flour. Things should improve, when the next variety of grain was ready to harvest. The Moff contacted his office and asked them to contact the other Moffs to see how many of them would be willing to trade breakfast cereal for flour.

The First Minister also informed the Moff that it was the actions of Madam Djo, co-owner of the Radcliff Ranch that brought everything to a conclusion. She had hired a number of mercenaries to assist her and apparently a close family member perished in the retaking of her ranch house. The Moff was told that the mercenary Wookiees are still handling both base and spaceport security. The human mercenary Commander has agreed to stay on as temporary Base Commander, until a replacement can be brought in.

The Sith Marauder was sitting in his Fury, watching the Republic's Invasion Fleet in the Eriadu system. He was recording the fleet's deployment and composition, so they would be better prepared to defend against this fleet, the next time they encounter it. Suddenly he noticed a ship dropping out of hyperspace. The ship was very difficult to see visually. He suspected that electronically it would be as well. Then his heart started pounding as it started transforming. There was no doubt in his mind that this was the old Admiral's ship. The one that gave his fleet's starfighters such a hard time. He saw a single Davaab Starfighter exit the ship. The starfighter type that the Admiral swore was piloted by Jedi. He watched it approach the Republic's fleet. Then come under attack by a starfighter defending the fleet. The Davaab Starfighter just flew evasive manoeuvres, but did not return fire. Then it seemed like the attacking starfighter's pilot lost interest in his prey. What odd behaviour. It happened more than once, so the pilot of the Davaab Starfighter could not have been a Jedi, or he would have approached the fleet without being interfered with.

The Sith decided to shift the way his Fury was facing so that he could capture the image of the ship that had just entered the system. That is when he noticed that three Sith Blade Class Starfighters, and two Sith Blade Class Starfighter/Bombers had left the ship, and were heading straight for him. That was too many for him to handle by himself, especially if they have torpedoes. He ended up rotating his Fury the opposite way he first intended, in a big hurry, and jumped into hyperspace. But not without first sending a burst message to Military Headquarters about the Admiral's ship, and the Davaab Starfighter.

In Sith Military Headquarters the Admirals and Generals were perplexed. The message from the Sith arrived while they were still going over the information from the Moff that controlled Yitabo. They knew that the Fenelar Phoenix was on Yitabo, and the Ministry of Intelligence insisted that it was the old Admiral's ship, even though the old Mandalorian specialist insisted that they were different ships. Now they have a confirmed sighting of the old Admiral's ship in the Eriadu system by a Sith, when they know the Fenelar Phoenix was on Yitabo. The Mandalorian is right, and the Ministry of Intelligence is wrong, again. The Admirals and Generals were very concerned that the quality of Intel coming from the Ministry was getting worse and worse as the war progresses. They need to bring this up with the Dark Council. They cannot win this war if they are constantly being fed questionable intelligence.

Krillgan was feeling a little depressed, thinking about what his wife told him about the penalty of keeping a promise. He only mentioned in passing the presence of the Sith's ship in the system. Like he no longer cared what happened. He did remember to replicate his ship using the force, giving himself just two wingmen. He thought that if he made it four, he would attract too much attention from the fleet. He also used the force to create a cloud of despondence around the ship, an old form of mind control. Anyone attacking him, when they came within the cloud, would feel that something bad would happen to them, if they persisted. So they would tend to break off their engagement. This just left him with doing fancy manoeuvres, which he always loved. The only enjoyable part of this trip so far. When he approached the fleet, the big ships started firing at him so he hugged the biggest of them to force them to stop, because they had a better chance of hitting their own ship than they had of hitting him. Before he reached the front of the big ship, where he knew the other ships were already pointing their guns waiting for him to emerge. He suddenly dove down, and headed for the atmosphere. An upgraded version of the Republic's Liberator Starfighter dove after him and tried getting a lock on one of his wingmen. When he could not get a lock he started firing manually.

The frustrated pilot was reporting to his wing that he was shooting all around the enemy starfighter but could not seem to hit the starfighter itself. It was like it always knew when to move.

Krillgan could not use the force to dissuade this pilot from following him. So when he reached Eriadu's surface, he knew that he would have to get rid of him, by outmanoeuvring him. He hugged the surface, and tried using every building projecting up out of the rubble as a manoeuvring obstacle. The Republic pilot was very persistent. Krillgan had to divert around Eriadu City, rather than heading straight to the Moff's headquarters. He finally spotted two buildings up ahead. One was badly damaged and was leaning on its neighbour for support. There was just enough room for his smaller starfighter to fit into the small gap between the two buildings, just above ground level. It would mean that his two force images would have to go through the buildings on either side. Something he was very careful in avoiding, up until now.

The Republic pilot did not think his Liberator would fit in the space between the buildings. Because both wingmen flew through the buildings, and there was no evidence of either of them crashing. The Republic pilot believed that there must be room within the buildings themselves for a starfighter to manoeuvre. Just before he ran into the ferroconcrete wall, inside the one building, he knew he made a big mistake. The force of the explosion caused both buildings to collapse. Burying any evidence that there had been a starfighter there.

With no one pursuing him, Krillgan was able to fly over and land, on the roof of the building that the Moff was in. At first the Moff's personal guards thought of warning two of the pilots about how precariously they were perched on the building. When they suddenly disappeared. They believed that the man who had come for the Moff, must have some special halo-projectors in his starfighter.

The Moff was informed as soon as his personal guards spotted the old Davaab Starfighter approaching the building. The Moff had his Personal Secretary contact the Admiral in charge of the Republic's invasion forces. The Moff told the Admiral that he will be ordering his troops to lay down their arms in two minutes from now. He hopes that the Admiral will issue a general ceasefire to his troops as well. The Admiral told him that he will be sending down a shuttle with some high ranking officers, to accept his surrender, and escort him to his ship. He told the Admiral that that would not be necessary, because he won't be there. With that he ended the connection, and had his Personal Secretary broadcast the pre-recorded order to surrender, to all the Imperial Troops.

When they started lifting off, the Moff could feel that Krillgan was using the force. Then he noticed the two ships that were escorting them. He asked Krillgan, if he knew of a good place to take him? Krillgan told him that he was being taken to Lianna. The Santhe Royal Family has agreed to hide him in the Royal Court. In exchange, they would like him to be an advisor both to Santhe Corporation, and the Queen. For this reason he is not supposed to trim his hair, or shave his beard. As soon as they arrive on Lianna, his hair will be cut, and his beard trimmed, in the fashion of the male Nobles on Lianna. The Moff was excited to finally be meeting Nobles that weren't stuffy. He was looking forward to a new life. He told Krillgan that he hoped that there was at least one eligible female that would be interested in him. As Moff, he refused to marry, or have any sort of relationship with the opposite sex, even though many were offered to him as mistresses. He was afraid that it would be too easy for him to let his guard down, if there was someone else in his life. He would either betray himself, or the woman he took, would betray him. It was an unacceptable risk. But now he is ready to experience that type of relationship.

The officer who was in charge of the starfighters for the fleet's defence, asked the Admiral, who is a Jedi, if he should order his starfighters to force the three enemy starfighters to surrender and turn over the Moff. The Admiral had reached out with the force and touched the enemy starfighters. He did not know there was only one starfighter, he just knew that the force was very strong with the three ships that he saw and touched. He told the officer that he should only dispatch the starfighters, if he was willing for all their pilots to perish. The officer asked if it was the Sith who were flying the three starfighters? The Admiral told him that they were using the light side of the force, so they can't be Sith. Neither are they Jedi, or he would have known about them. It appears this Moff has some strange friends.

Krillgan had stopped listening to the excited Moff prattle on, like a young kid, expecting to go on a big adventure. He could hardly see where he was going, and had trouble maintaining the two force images, even though they took little concentration on his part. His eyes were filled with tears, because he suddenly felt a painful stab in his heart. He knew that he just lost someone he loved.


End file.
